


Never Let You Go

by se_baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, Unrequited Love, basketbolcu chanyeol, koşucu baekhyun, yan çift chankai, yüzücü jongin, yüzücü sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 105,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se_baek/pseuds/se_baek
Summary: Yağan bir kar tanesi gibi. Camdan bakınca çok masumsun, yaklaşınca soğuksun, dokunursam; erirsin.





	1. Oh Sehun'a platonik olmak

Oh Sehun'u seviyordum. 

Bir yıl önce onu ilk kez gördüğüm andan beri seviyordum hemde. En yakın arkadaşım Jongin'i görmek için gittiğim yüzme havuzunda onu gördüğüm ilk andan beri. Sudan yeni çıktığı için karın kaslarından aşağıya süzülen su damlacıklarının ona tutulmam için yardımcı olmadığını söylesem yalan söylemiş olurdum. Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse, karın kasları umurumda bile değildi. Ben, ona aşık olmuştum. O olduğu için.

Oh Sehun'a olan platonikliğim beni mahvediyordu.

Ne zaman Jongin'i görmeye gitsem mutlaka onunla karşılaşıyordum. Havuza girmeden önce, havuzda, havuzdan çıktıktan sonra veya soyunma odasında, en kötüsü de duş aldıktan sonra yani ne olursa olsun onunla karşılaşıyordum. Genelde yüzme salonunda karşılaştığımızda yarı çıplak olurdu. Onu kıyafeti üzerinde gördüğüm zamanlar nadirdi. Kıyafetli halini yemekhanede görürdüm ve bu bile beni delirtirdi. Tek ve en yakın arkadaşı Park Chanyeol'la aynı masada oturur, sessizce yemeğini yerdi. Sonra da onu tüm gün görmezdim. Tamam, bazen takip ediyordum ama bir keresinde ona yakalandığımdan beri buna cesaret edemiyordum. Utanç vericiydi.

Ona olan hislerimi veya ilgimi fark etmiş miydi bilmiyordum ama ondan hoşlandığımı bilmeyen yoktu. Jongin'le yüzücülerin soyunma odasında konuşurken yanlışlıkla bağırarak Sehun'u çok sevdiğimi söylemiştim ve bunu tüm takım arkadaşları duymuştu. Tek iyi yanı o gün Sehun'un antrenmana geç kalmasıydı. Ve ben de aptal gibi 'soyunma odasında olan soyunma odasında kalır' lafına güvenmiştim. Ama ertesi gün tüm sporcuların bana olan bakışlarını görünce yanıldığımı anlamam uzun sürmemişti.

Buna rağmen kimse kasıtlı olarak Sehun'a gidip benim hakkımda bir şey söylememişti. Birkaç gün ağız konusu olmuş sonra da unutulmuştu. Ve yine hiçbir şey değişmemişti.

Sehun beni görmüyordu.

Bu yıl kararlıydım. Onun beni görmesini sağlayacaktım. Ona açılacaktım. Sonucu ne olursa olsun onunla konuşacaktım.


	2. İlk yakınlık

"Oda numaran kaç?" Hevesle telefonun karşısında beni dinlemekte olan Jongin'e sordum. Geçen yıl odalarımız aynı değildi ve bu senenin de tıpkı geçen seneki gibi geçmesini istemiyordum. Ondan başkasıyla aynı odada kalamazdım. Sıkıcıydı çünkü.

Karşı tarafta bir kağıdın hışırtısı duyuldu. Muhtemelen oda numarasının yazılı olduğu kağıttı ve bahse girerim ilk kez bakıyordu.

"240, senin?"

İnanamayarak yerimde zıpladım. Dışarıda olmam ya da insanların bana garip bakışlar atması umurumda değildi.

"Jongin! Aynı odadayız! Neredesin? Sarılacağım sana!"

Jongin kıkırdadı. Bense adımlarımı hızlandırmış, kampüse daha çok yaklaşmıştım. İkinci yılımın ilk günü böyle güzel bir haberi duymak beni sevindirmişti.

"Yüzme salonuna gidiyorum. Orada buluşuruz. Havuzu ve arkadaşlarımı çok özledim."

Yönümü hızla değiştirerek kapalı yüzme havuzunun olduğu tarafa koşturmaya başladım.

"Hmmm demek öyle. Beni özlemedin sanırım."

Jongin'in iç çektiğini duydum. "Özledim, Baekhyun. Oldu mu? Kapatıyorum."

Valizlerimi bile daha yerleştirmeden kampüsü arkamda bırakarak kapalı yüzme salonunun olduğu yere gidiyordum. Oraya yüzücüler kadar çok gittiğim su geçirmez bir gerçekti. Jongin'e gidiyor olsam da çoğunlukla oraya Sehun için gelirdim. Artık takım arkadaşları beni görünce şaşırmıyordu, bana alışmışlardı. Bu sene de yine öyle olacaktı çünkü Sehun aşkım hâlâ ilk gün ki gibiydi, hiç azalmamıştı.

Ve onu çok özlemiştim.

Yazın sadece üç kez görebilmiştim güzel yüzünü. Göremediğim zamanlar Chanyeol'un sosyal medya hesaplarına yüklediği resimlerden az çok ondan haber alabilmiştim o kadar. İki tane çok hafif gülümsediği fotoğraflarını kaydetmiştim telefonuma. Sehun'un güldüğü zamanlar çok nadir ve mükemmeldi. Bu yüzden onun güldüğü fotoğrafları bulmak hazine bulmak gibi bir şeydi benim için. Önemliydi.

Chanyeol olmasaydı ne ondan haber alabilecektim ne de güzel yüzünü görebilecektim. Farkında olmadan Chanyeol bana yardım etmişti. Ona bir ara teşekkür etmeliydim belki de.

Kendi kendime gülerek içeri girdim. Önce soyunma odasına gittim Jongin oradadır düşüncesiyle. Fakat kimse yoktu. Oflayarak havuzun olduğu bölüme ilerledim. Yürümek sorun değildi çünkü zaten bu benim alanımdı. Ama elimde yüklerle bir o yana bir bu yana koşmak hiç de eğlenceli değildi. Yorulmuştum.

Pes ederek kendimi yere atmak üzereydim ki arkası dönük sırtında havlusuyla yürüyen bir beden görünce fikrim değişmişti. Demek buradaydı! İnsan ses çıkarırdı biraz, değil mi?

"Şimdi gösteririm ben sana," Kendi kendime sessizce mırıldanarak eşyalarımı yere bıraktım. Çok özlemiştim şerefsizi. Tamam, yazın hep buluşmuştuk falan ama odalarımız aynı olunca ona karşı sevgim kabarmıştı doğal olarak. Onu sarılarak boğacaktım!

Parmak uçlarımda yükselip ona doğru koşarken sırıtıyordum.

Sırtına atlamadan önce bağırdım.

"Kim Jongin! Seni çok özledim aptal! Saçlarını yolacağım senin!"

Bacaklarımı beline dolayıp elimi yolmak için saçlarına götürünce bir farklılık hissettim. Jongin'in saçları siyah değildi. Ve siktir, havuza düşüyorduk!

Çığlık atarak altımdaki bedene sıkıca sarıldım. Kendi aptallığım yüzünden sırtına bindiğim çocuğu da bu aptallığa sürüklemiştim. Beni dövecekti. Beni bir daha buraya almayacaklardı. Bitmiştim!

Gözlerimi yumdum ve dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Sudan pek hoşlanmazdım. Ağzıma, burnuma ve kulağıma su kaçmasından nefret ederdim. Bir an önce çıkma istiyordum. Çırpınmaya başlayınca altımdaki beden hareketlendi ve yüzeye doğru yükselmeye başladık.

Başım sudan çıkar çıkmaz hemen ağzımı açmış ve içime kocaman bir nefes çekmiştim. Birkaç kez hızlı hızlı ağzımdan nefes aldıktan sonra hâlâ altımdaki çocuğun boynunu sımsıkı sarıldığımı fark ettim ve utanarak kollarımı gevşetip ondan uzaklaştım. Benim yüzümden suya düştüğü yetmiyormuş gibi birde nefes almasını engellemiştim! Beni kesinlikle dövecekti.

Gözlerimi açtığımda kesinlikle onu görmeyi beklemiyordum. Oh Sehun tam karşımda kaşlarını çatmış bana bakıyordu. Siyah saçları darmadağın ve ıslaktı. Üzerindeki kıyafetler de öyle. Burnundan soluyordu ve yemin ederim onu hiç bu kadar sinirli görmemiştim. Daha doğrusu, onun daha önce hiç sinirlendiğini görmemiştim.

"B-Ben çok ö-özür dilerim. S-Seni Jongin sandım..." Başka ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek sustum ve gözlerimi ondan kaçırdım. Bu, Sehun'u ilk defa bu kadar yakından gördüğüm ilk andı. Sehun'la ilk defa bu kadar yakındık. Tanrım, bayılacaktım!

Bilinçsizce olduğum yerde batmamak için köpek gibi çırpınırken emindim ki bir yavru köpekten farkım yoktu. Ve böyle yapmak yorucuydu. O nasıl durabiliyordu?

"Orası derin, buraya gel."

Tabii ya. O benden daha uzundu. Ki uzun olmasa bile o bir yüzücüydü. Onun için suda durmak sorun değildi.

Merdivenlerin olduğu yere yüzmeye çalışırken köpekten farksızdım. Köpeklere hakaret etmiş sayılırdım aslında, onlardan daha beterdim çünkü. Bir milim yerimden kıpırdamamıştım. Çünkü lanet olsun karşımda Oh Sehun vardı! Platoniğim!

Ne olduysa o an oldu. Bir anda koluma parmaklarını doladı ve beni yanına çekti. Refleks olarak ona yapışırken ne yaptığımı sonradan fark etmiştim ve çok geçti. Yeniden ona koala gibi yapışmıştım. Fakat bu sefer yüz yüzeydik. Ve ben gerçekten bayılacaktım...

Üstelik Sehun'un hâlâ kaşlarını çatılıyken daha çok gerilmiştim. Hiç iyi değildi. Hiç iyi şeyler olmayacaktı.

"Ben... tekrar özür dilerim." diye mırıldandım gözlerimi ıslak kırmızı dudaklarından çekmeye çalışırken. Dudaklarına yapışırsam ortam daha mı çok gerilirdi? Kesinlikle evet.

Bana öylece bakmaya devam etti. Beni tanımış mıydı emin değildim. Gözlerinden hiçbir duyguyu çıkaramıyordum. Onun gözlerine ilk defa bakıyordum ben. İlk defa bu kadar yakındım...

Biri beni şimdi öldürmeliydi. Sehun'un kolları arasında ölmeliydim. Resmen kollarını sırtıma dolamıştı ve resmen tek vücut olmuştuk. Resmen ölüyordum... Korktuğum için ona bu kadar yakın olduğumu düşünmesini diliyordum. Ki bir bakıma da öyleydi.

"Baekhyun? Sehun? İyi misiniz? Gelin, sizi çıkarayım."

Jongin'in sesini duymamla gerçek hayat dönüvermiştim tekrar. Sehun'la bakışlarımız ayrıldı. Bunun ilk ve son kez olmasını istemiyordum. Ona saatlerce bu kadar yakından bakabilirdim. Ama masal burada bitmişti işte.

Sehun ellerini belime yerleştirip beni Jongin'in uzattığı ellerine iterken ona son kez yakından baktım. Elleri vücudumdaydı. Havuzun suyu bedenimi titretmesine rağmen yandığımı hissediyordum. Oh Sehun'un ateşinde cayır cayır yanıyordum.

"Baekhyun, iyi misin? Şoka girmiş gibisin. Su yuttun mu? Titriyorsun... Gel sana havlumu vereyim. Başına dert açmadan duramıyorsun, değil mi?"

Sehun kendi yöntemiyle havuzdan çıkarken mahcup bakışlarla onu izliyordum. Tepemde Jongin bir şeyler zırvalıyordu ama onu dinlemiyordum. Konsantrasyonum çok farklı yerlerdeydi. Mesela Oh Sehun'un üzerine yapışan beyaz tişörtünden belli olan karın kasları gibi. Ya da Oh Sehun'un ıslak saçları. Ah, şimdi de Oh Sehun'un güzel dolgun kalçası. Arkasını dönmüş gidiyordu.

"Baekhyun! Beni dinliyor musun?"

Sehun gözden kaybolunca Jongin'e döndüm. Az önce korkudan takla atan ben şimdi kıkır kıkır gülüyordum. Kafayı yemiştim. Sehun beni delirtmişti. Beni deli ediyordu bu çocuk!

"Evet, dinliyorum. Jongin..." Uzunca bir iç çektim. "Sen de gördün değil mi? Çok yakındık. İlk kez bu kadar yakındık. Bugün dünyanın en güzel günü, Jong! Hadi, odamıza gidip kutlayalım!"

Neşeyle el çırptım.

Jongin gözlerini deviriyordu. "Aptal. Önce şu üstündekileri çıkar. Hasta olacaksın."

O söylemese hâlâ ıpıslak olduğum gerçeğini hatırlamayacaktım.

"Haklısın... Yardım et de yerden kalkayım. Bin kiloymuşum gibi hissediyorum."

"Zaten ağırdın, Baek. Şimdi daha da ağırsın..."

Söylene söylene beni yerden kaldırdığında kafasına vurmuştum.

"Sahiden çok mu ağırım ya? Sehun'u sen sanıp sırtına atladım. Beni taşıyamadığı için düştük galiba. Acilen kilo vermeliyim!"

Yüzümü buruşturarak ciyakladım. Sevdiğim adam beni taşıyamamıştı. Çok kiloluydum!

"Saçmalama, Baek. Her gün sırtına birilerinin atladığına alışkın olmadığı için dengesini kaybetmiştir." diyerek teselli verdi Jongin.

İkinci yılımın ilk günü güzeldi.

Güzel olan Oh Sehun'du.


	3. Özlerim ben seni seninle bile

Ertesi gün dudaklarımda kocaman bir gülümsemeyle uyanmıştım. Mutluydum çünkü sebebi Sehun'du. Onu görecek olmak heyecanlandırıyordu. Henüz dün görmeme rağmen (hemde çok yakından) onu çok özlemiştim. Artık her gün görüyor olacak olmam çok güzeldi. Yaz boyunca onu düşünüp durmuştum. Bu yıl onunla konuşmaya kararlıydım. Ve bence dün güzel bir başlangıç yapmıştım. Onun açısından kötü olabilirdi ancak benim için hiç de öyle değildi. Hatta yeniden yapabilirdik.

Sabah Jongin'le duş kavgası yaptıktan sonra sırayla duş almıştık (kazanan ben olmuştum) ardından o yüzme salonuna gitmiş, ben de uzun mesafe koşusu yaptığımız her zamanki toplanma yerimiz olan parkura gitmiştim. Takım arkadaşlarım değişmemiş sadece yeni kişiler katılmıştı. Çömez olmamak güzeldi çünkü her işi çömezler yapardı, geçen sene az çekmemiştim. Bu sene de aynılarını ben yapacaktım. Her çömez bu çileyi çekmeliydi.

Koçumuz geveze biriydi ve yine hepimizi ayakta bekletip en az kırk dakika boyunca hiç susmadan konuşmuştu. Geçen seneden bacaklarım buna dayanıklıydı fakat aynısını birinci sınıflar için söyleyemezdim. Otuzuncu dakikadan sonra sızlanmaya başlamışlardı. Bu da koçun ilgisini çektiğinden hepimizi ceza olarak on tur koşturmamızı söylemişti. On tur sorun değildi. Tabii, kısa mesafe koşusunda sorun değildi. Biz uzun mesafe koşusunun yapıldığı parkurdaydık. Ve hiç ısınmadan on tur koşmamızı istiyordu. Bitmiştik.

Altıncı turda birinci sınıflar pes ederek yere yığıldı. Ceza olarak bugün öğleden sonra tekrar koşacaklardı. Ve kapalı koşu parkurunun yerlerini pırıl pırıl yapacaklardı. Bu on tur koşmaktan daha kötüydü bu yüzden durmaya hiç niyetim yoktu.

Dokuzuncu turda sadece dört kişi kalmıştık. Takım kaptanı Heechul hyung, kalan tek kız Yeeun, en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri olan Yixing ve ben. Koçun cezalarını en iyi bilenler ve takımdaki en iyi koşucular olarak pes etmemiştik. Fakat Yeeun daha fazla dayanamadı ve onuncu turun başında yere yığıldı. Bilincinin yerinde olduğunu görünce koşmaya devam ettim. Bacaklarım neredeyse kopacaktı. Terden sırılsıklam olmuştum. Ama durmayacaktım. Durursam daha beteri olacaktı çünkü. Ve son tura gelmişken pes etmek tüm emeği boşa harcardı.

Başımı yukarı kaldırıp bizi izleyenlere baktım. Pes edenlerin hepsi bacaklarını sıvazlayarak bizi acıyan ve kıskanan bakışlarla izliyordu. Sona kalanlar takımın en güçlüleriydi çünkü. Burada olmadıkları için kıskanıyorlardı. Her ne kadar birbirimizi seven bir takım olsak da her zaman aramızda görünmez bir rekabet vardı.

Başımı biraz daha çevirip yoldan geçen insanlara baktım ve siktir, keşke bakmaz olsaydım. Sehun'un ayakta dikilmiş beni pür dikkat izleyen keskin gözleriyle göz göze gelmeyi beklemiyordum. O kadar şaşırmış ve heyecanlanmıştım ki bir saniye sonra kendimi yerde bulmam çok şaşırtıcı olmadı. Diz kapaklarım yanmaya ve burnum sızlamaya başlamıştı. Bahse varırdım ki diz kapaklarım kanıyordu. En azından burnum kanamamıştı.

O an düşündüğüm iki şey vardı.

Birincisi, eğer on turu tamamlayamadıysam kendimi en yakın binanın tepesinden atacaktım.

İkincisi, umarım Sehun bu rezilliğimi görmezden gelmiştir. Ki böyle bir seçeneğin olduğunu sanmıyordum çünkü resmen beni izlerken gözünün önünde yere çakılmıştım.

Etrafıma toplanıp beni ayağa kaldıran takım arkadaşlarımla aklım bir anda dağılmıştı.

"Tebrikler, Baek-hyung! Tam çizgiyi geçtikten sonra düştün. İyi mi kötü mü sen karar ver. Sana yara bandı verelim!"

İyiydi. Çok iyiydi.

Beni banklara taşırlarken başımı kaldırıp az önce Sehun'un dikildiği yere baktım ama o çoktan gitmişti. Belki de halüsinasyon görmüştüm. Bana bakması gibi bir şey anca hayalimde olurdu zaten.

İmkânsızdı.

***

Öğle yemeği herkes yemekhanede boş masa arıyordu. Bu sene sanki daha fazla kalabalıklaşmış gibiydik. Her masa doluydu. Her zaman oturduğumuz masayı son senesinde olan futbol takımı kapmıştı. Kalkmalarını rica edecek kadar götümüz olmadığından yeni masa keşfindeydik Jongin'le.

"Pes et, Baekhyun. Boş masa yok işte," dedi Jongin ayakta dikilmekten sıkılıp oflayarak.

"Bana pes et mi dedin sen? Bunun hiçbir zaman olmayacağını en iyi sen biliyorsun, JongJong. Ben asla pes etmem." Göz kırpıp gülümsedim.

O ise gözlerini devirmişti. Ama hemen sonra gözlerini bir noktaya sabitleyip büyültmüş ve beni dürtmüştü. "Buldum! Gel hadi. Kris'lerin masasına gidelim."

Bir şey demeden onu takip ettim. Masalarına geldiğimizde Jongin oturmak için kibarca izin istemişti ve onlarda sormasının hata olduğunu söyleyip bize hemen yer açmışlardı. Adlarını bildiğim ama daha önce hiç konuşmaya fırsatım olmadığı birçok kişi vardı. Tanıdıklarım sadece Kris, Yixing ve Luhan idi. Diğerlerinin tek isimlerini biliyordum o kadar. Zamanla arkadaş olacağımızı umdum. İyi ve eğlenceli insanlara benziyorlardı.

Yemeğimi kahkahalar eşliğinde yerken gözüm boş bir masa tek başına oturan Oh Sehun adlı afete takıldı ve geri de çekemedim gözlerimi. Tek başına oturuyordu. Chanyeol neredeydi? Biraz onu izledim. Başını yemeğini kaldırmadan yavaş yavaş yiyordu. Anlaşılan Chanyeol bugün yoktu ve Sehun tek başına yiyecekti.

Onu ne kadar uzun süre izledim bilmiyorum ama başını aniden kaldırıp sanki bakışlarımı hissetmiş gibi benimle göz göze gelince hemen başımı eğdim. Geçen sene birkaç defa daha olmuştu ama bu daha utanç vericiydi. Çünkü şimdi beni tanıyordu. Daha önce de tanıyordu fakat bu farklıydı. Ona asla unutamayacağı bir rezillik bahşetmiştim. Elbette beni hatırlayacaktı.

"Baekhyun," diye dürttü beni Jongin. Başımı yemeğimden kaldırmadan cevapladım. "Efendim?"

Kulağıma doğru eğilip fısıldadı. "Sehun sana bakıyor. Bence gidip onunla konuşmalısın. Yanında kimse yok. Fırsat bu fırsat. Hadi, yanına git!"

Omzuyla omzuma vurunca yerimden hafifçe kaydım. Dediklerini sindirmek için bir yıl gerekliydi. Ama o bana bu fırsatı vermemişti bile. Elime tepsimi tutuşturup beni ayağa kaldırırken yapmaması için yalvarıyordum. Fakat bir işe yaramadı.

Çoktan adımlarım Sehun'un oturduğu masaya doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı. Kesinlikle beni reddedecekti. Beni masasından kovacak ya da kendisi kalkıp gidecekti. Rezil olacaktım ama artık çok geçti.

Gelmiştim.

Masasının yanında kıpkırmızı bir suratla dikiliyordum. Bir gölge hissedince başını kaldırıp kim olduğuma bakmıştı.

"O-Oturabilir miyim?"

Birkaç saniye bana öylece bakıp hiçbir şey söylememiş ve beni telaşlandırmıştı. Bir an gerçekten konuşmayacağını ya da küfür edip uzaklaşacağını düşünmüştüm ama düşündüğüm gibi olmadı.

Onun yerine başını onaylayan biçimde sallayıp geri yemeğine döndü. Yutkunarak karşısına oturdum. Onun karşısında yemek yiyemeyeceğimi biliyordum. Tepsimi önüme koyarken yemeğimi yarıladığım için mutluydum. Yoksa tüm gün aç kalacaktım.

İnsanlar yavaş yavaş yemekhaneden çıkmaya başlıyordu ve biz hâlâ tek kelime konuşmamıştık. Başını kaldırıp bana bakmıyordu bile. Acınası haldeydim. Fakat bu ona olan sevgimi bir gram azaltmamıştı.

"Konuşmayı sevmiyorsun sanırım." dedim içimden kekelemediğime teşekkür ederek. Bir yandan çubuklarımla tepsimdekileri karıştırıyor, diğer yandan da çaktırmadan ona bakıyordum.

Biraz geç olsa da cevap verdi. "Doğru."

"Ben dün olanlar adına tekrar özür dilemek için geldim. Gerçekten isteyerek olmadı, kusura bakma."

Mahcup bir ses tonuyla söyledim. Nihayet bu söylediğimle başını kaldırmış ve bana bakmıştı.

Yüzünde tek bir mimik oynamıyordu ama yine de çok yakışıklıydı. Ona bakmaya doyamadığımı fark ettim.

"Sorun yok." dedi. Sesinin tonuna bile aşıktım, tapıyordum adeta.

Dediğine gülümsedim. Hâlâ bana bakıyordu. Gözlerini çekmediği için hem müteşekkirdim hemde gergindim. Bana bakıyor oluşu utanmama neden oluyordu. Birlikte oturuyorduk, konuşuyorduk ve göz gözeydik. Benden mutlusu yoktu.

"Ah, s-sevindim. Ben Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Koşucuyum." Terleyen avuç içlerimi çaktırmadan pantolonuma sildikten sonra masanın üzerinden ona uzattım. Uzunca bir süre uzattığım ellerime baktı. Şunu anlamıştım, ne kadar bekletirse bekletsin elbet karşılık veriyordu. Bu yüzden elim havada uyuşsa dahi bekledim.

Elini uzatıp elimi kavradı. "Biliyorum," dedi. "Oh Sehun. Yüzücüyüm."

Gergin bir gülümsemeyle ellerimizi aşağı yukarı sallarken titriyordum. Beni biliyordu. Beni tanıyordu. "B-Ben de biliyorum. Tanıştığımıza sevindim, Sehun."

Ona karşı ilk defa adıyla hitap etmenin verdiği hissi tarif edemezdim. Büyük elleri arasında kaybolan parmaklarım uyuşmuştu resmen. Mideme kramp girmiş gibiydi.

Elini bırakmam gerektiğini fark edince hemen geri çektim. Elimi asla yıkamamayı düşünüyordum.

Bana son bir kez baktıktan sonra boş tepsisiyle birlikte ayağa kalkıp hiçbir şey demeden gitmişti. Demesine de gerek yoktu aslında. Bu bana yeterdi. En azından gerçek bir tanışma gerçekleşmişti. Konuşmuştuk.

Sırıtarak yerimden kalktım ve Jongin'e anlatmak için yanına koştum.


	4. Oh Sehun'un bakışlarının anlamı

Koşmayı çok seviyordum. Her zaman sevdim. Beden derslerinde arkadaşlarım futbol oynarken ben ders bitene kadar bahçede durmadan koşar, bazense arkadaşlarımı ikna edip yarış yapardım. Birkaç kez yenilince zoruma gitmiş ve hırs yapmıştım. Her zaman daha iyisi olmaya çalıştım. Çok hırslıydım. Biri yapamazsın dedikçe daha çok hırs yapıyordum.

Ardından amacıma ulaşmıştım. Ailemin evinde onlarca birincilik ödülüm vardı. Ve ülkenin en iyi spor akademisine gidiyordum.

Birde, dünyanın en yakışıklı adamına aşık olmuştum. Şaka yapmıyorum. Oh Sehun gördüğüm en yakışıklı ve güzel insandı. Çoğu insan bunun farkında değildi, buna seviniyordum. Bana kalmıştı.

Sabahın altı buçuğunda kalkıp kampüsün etrafında koşmayı severdim. Bu yüzden yine erkenden kalkarak koşuya çıkmıştım. Benimle birlikte birkaç kişi daha sabah sporu için dışarıdaydı. Onlardan uzağa giderek tek başıma koşmaya başladım. Kulaklığım kulağımdaydı her zamanki gibi ve sakin bir müzik çalıyordu. Sabahları enerjik şarkılar dinleyemiyordum. Her ne kadar Alex Turner adlı bir diğer platoniğimin sesini dinlemek istesemde aklım onun ne kadar seksi olduğuna kayınca koşuya konsantre olamıyordum.

Sağlığım için zararlı iki insan vardı: Oh Sehun ve Alex Turner. Bu iki adam beni mahvediyordu. Ölümüm ikisinden biri yüzünden olacaktı bir gün, ciddiyim...

Ve Tanrı sanki düşüncelerimi duymuş gibi karşıma Oh Sehun'u çıkartmıştı işte, yine. Keşke geçen sene de bu kadar fazla tesadüf eseri karşılaşsaydık. Belki daha fazla şansım olurdu. Yine de sorun etmiyordum, bu sene daha fazla şansım var gibiydi. Sonuçta tanışmıştık. Gerçek anlamda tanışmıştık. Tanrım, onu seviyordum. Onu çok seviyordum. Bunu her fırsatta kendime hatırlatmaktan sıkılmıyordum.

Yanına gidip konuşacaktım.

Sabahları ses tonunun nasıl olduğunu duymak istiyordum. Yeni uyandığını belli eden gözlerine bakmak istiyordum. Koşarken alıp verdiği nefeslerini şarkı yerine dinlemek istiyordum. Onunla birlikte koşmak istiyordum. Geçen sene her sabah onu koşarken gördüğümden beri bunu istiyordum. Ne yazık ki hiçbir zaman yanına gidecek cesareti bulamamış, hep uzaktan izlemiştim. Şimdi bir şansım vardı.

Kulaklarımı çıkararak onun yanına doğru tempolu bir şekilde koştum. Yanına yaklaştığımda sanki onu yeni görüyormuş gibi başımı kaldırarak yüzüne bakmıştım. Ah, sen de mi buradaydın Sehun! Ne tesadüf...

"Günaydın!" dedim gülümseyerek.

Kulaklığını çıkarıp bana döndü. Aynı tempoda koşmaya devam ediyorduk. Çok hızlı koşmadığımız için mutluydum yoksa aynı anda heyecandan, yavaşlamak nedir bilmeyen kalbime söz geçirmek çok zor olurdu.

Ne dediğimi duymadığı için tekrar söyledim. "Günaydın, Sehun."

Ah, adıyla ona hitap etmek...

"Günaydın, Baekhyun."

Adımı dudaklarından duyduğum ilk andı. Başını önüne çevirmesini fırsat bilerek deli gibi sırıttım. Yanaklarımın alev aldığını hissedebiliyordum. Kalbim sanki çok hızlı koşmuşçasına atıyordu, oysa çok yavaştık... Terlemiştim, koştuğumdan değildi elbette. Ama bunu onun bilmesine gerek yoktu tabii.

Bu arada sesinin çatallı, boğuk tonundan bahsetmeme gerek var mıydı? Bahsedecek olursam akşama kadar susamazdım da.

"Sana eşlik etmemde sorun yok, değil mi? Rahatsız olursan gidebilirim." dedim kibar bir şekilde. Sesim sonlara doğru titremişti. Koştuğumuz için elbette. Koşu. Tempo. O yüzden. Başka bir nedenden olacak hali yok yahu.

Başını sağa sola salladı. Hâlâ aptal gibi ona bakıyordum. Biraz çaktırmadan bak bari, diye azarladım kendimi. Başımı hafifçe öne çevirdim ama boyu uzun olduğundan ona çaktırmadan bakmak çok zordu. Aynı anda önüme de bakmaya çalışıyordum.

"Sorun yok."

Güzel. Keşke yüz ifaden de aynısını söyleseydi Sehun.

Tebessüm dahi etmiyordu ve bu biraz sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Ama en azından kaşlarını da çatmıyordu. Dümdüz bir surat ifadesi vardı. Sanırım buna bile razıydım. Benden iğreniyormuş gibi bakmıyordu, ya da kızgın. Hiçbir duyguyu belli etmiyordu. Belki de etmediği için sevinmeliydim. Etseydi kalbim kırılırdı belki, bilemiyordum.

Konuşmadan geçen birkaç dakikanın ardından dayanamayarak konuşmayı başlatan ben oldum, yine.

"Chanyeol hastalandı mı? Dün onu hiç görmedim." diyerek bir konu açtım. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Chanyeol umurumda değildi. Sadece Sehun'u yalnız görmek istemiyordum. İlk başta Chanyeol'u çok kıskanmış ve onun yerinde olmak istemiştim ama sonra Chanyeol olmasaydı onun ne halde olduğunu görmeye dayanamayacağımı anlamıştım. Chanyeol onun tek arkadaşıydı. Onu konuşturuyor, bazense güldürüyordu. O yüzden Chanyeol her zaman onun yanında olmalıydı, böylece aklım Sehun'da kalmayacaktı.

"Birkaç işi varmış. Haftaya gelecek." dedi omuz silkerek. Geniş omuzlarına dokunma isteğim kabarınca bakışlarımı kaçırdım.

"Anladım. Ondan başka arkadaşın var mı?"

Bir yandan olmamasını istiyordum; kıskançlığımdan. Bir yandan da olsun istiyordum çünkü onu yalnız görmeye dayanamıyordum.

"Yok," diye mırıldandı. Sonra bana şöyle bir bakış attı. Keşke Oh Sehun'un bakışlarının anlamı adlı bir kitap olsaydı. Çünkü onu tanıdığım halde onun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordum. Onu çözememiştim bir türlü. Bu sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Sevdiğim insanı tam tanımıyordum...

"O g-gelene kadar sana arkadaşlık edebilirim." dedim bir anda. Aklımdan geçeni söyleyivermiştim birden. Neyse ki düşüncelerim masumdu.

Hiçbir şey demedi. Ne evet dedi ne de hayır. O zaman onun peşini bırakmayacaktım. Utanmaz biriydim (garip ama ona karşı fazla utangaç oluyordum) ve dediğim gibi bu sene ona hislerimi söylemekte kararlıydım. İnatçı ve hırslıydım. Görecekti.

Onun aksine çok konuşan bir karakterim vardı. Jongin beni geveze diye çağırırdı. Böyle bir anda konuşmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Konuşmalıydık. Söyleyecek çok şey vardı. Mesela nelerden hoşlanırdı, en sevdiği yemek neydi gibi... Ama ikimizde konuşmuyorduk. Bu şekilde birbirimizi nasıl tanıyacaktık ki? Tamam belki o istemiyor olabilirdi ama ben onu tanımayı çok fazla istiyordum. Ve susmak bana göre bir şey değildi. En sonunda dayanamayarak konuşmaya başladım.

Ne söylediğimi bile bilmiyordum. Aklıma gelen her şeyi anlatıverdim.

"...İşte Jongin ile böyle tanıştık. Birkaç kez bana yüzmeyi öğretmeye çalıştı ama ben yüzmeyi sevmiyorum. Daha doğrusu suyu sevmiyorum. Her insanın kendini rahat ettiği farklı şeyler var işte. Mesela sen ve Jongin sudayken rahatlıyorsunuz. Ama ben de koşarak. Koşunca stres atıyorum."

"Koşu çok sağlıklı bir spor. Yüzme de sağlıklı tabii. Ama koşuyu her insan yapmalı bence. İnsanlar bana yapamayacağımı söylemişti. Biraz da sırf onlara inat atlet oldum. Onlar yapamazsın dedikçe daha çok sevdim bu sporu. Asla pes etmemelisin. Ki sen öyle birine benzemiyorsun zaten. Jongin'den duyduğuma göre geçen sene çoğu zaman sen birinci oluyormuşsun. Hiç tebrik etme fırsatım olmadı. A-Arkadaş olduğumuza göre bundan sonra sen birinci, ya da kaçıncı olduğun fark etmez işte, olduğunda seni tebrik etmeye geleceğim."

"Şey, çok iyi yüzüyorsun. Bunu daha önce söylemiş miydim? Her neyse. Ben de birinci olmak için çok çalışacağım. Aslında geçen sene birkaç kez oldum ama takım arkadaşlarım çok iyiler, bazen onları geçmek çok zor oluyor. B-Bir gün sen de beni izlemeye gel, olur mu? Ya da gelme. Heyecan yaparım ve yarışa konsantre olamam. Yanlış anlama, Jongin'e de aynısını diyorum. Ama gelme demiyorum tabii, istersen gelebilirsin. Eğlenceli oluyor."

"Ay çok mu konuştum? Kusura bakma, geveze biriyim. Konuşmaya başladığım zaman kendimi durduramıyorum. Özellikle karşımda sev-Eee bence artık susmalıyım."

Az kalsın sevdiğim adam diyecektim! Çok konuşmuştum yahu. Beni her an yanından kovabilirdi şu an, tırsıyordum.

Ona çaktırmadan bakmak için hafifçe başımı yukarı kaldırdım. Aptal gibi önümü göremeyince ayağım takılmış ve afallayarak ileri atılmıştım. Filmlerde gördüğüm gibi olmadı: Sehun elini belime koyup beni kurtarmamıştı. Onun yerine ben düşmemek için koluna hayvan gibi asılmıştım. Durmak zorunda kaldık.

"Dikkatli ol," dedi temkinli bir tonda. Gözlerimin içine bakıyordu ve ben nefes nasıl alınır bir anlığına unutmuştum. Bakışları resmen yüzümü delip geçiyordu. Hâlâ koluna sımsıkı tutunduğumu fark ettim. Parmaklarımın izinin çıkacağına emindim. Beni öldürme planları yapmadan önce hemen elimi kendime çekmiştim.

"Ö-Özür dilerim. Daha dikkatli olacağım."

Kalbim rayından çıkmıştı. Duymasından korkuyordum.

Sol bileğimde saat olmadığı halde oraya baktım ve kaçmak için bir bahane uydurdum. "Jongin şimdi uyanmış, beni arıyordur kesin. S-Sana iyi koşmalar. Bu arada 3 adımda bir nefes alıp, 2 adımda bir nefesini ver. Daha az yorulursun. Diyaframdan nefes almaya çalış. Birde hem burnundan hemde ağzından nefes al böylece daha çok oksijen alırsın. Sonra görüşürüz, Sehun!"

Hepsini tek nefeste söyledim. Nefes nefese kalmıştım ama benim için sorun değildi. Birde ona nefes alma tekniklerini söylerken benim bunu becerememem komikti... Üstelik hadi ama o yüzücüydü, onu da geçtim, o bir sporcuydu. Bunları bildiğinden emindim. Neden söyleme gereği duymuştum ki? Kendimi annesi gibi hissediyordum! Yine kendimi rezil etmekte üstüme tanımamıştım...

El sallayarak uzaklaşmaya başladım. Arkamı dönmeden önce dudaklarının hareket ettiğini görür gibi oldum, çok kısa sürmüştü ve doğru gördüğümden emin değildim. Az önce gördüğüm gerçek bir tebessüm müydü? Yoksa ben hayal mi görmüştüm? Delirecektim.

Ondan tamamen uzaklaştığıma emin olunca sevinç çığlıkları eşliğinde yurda geri döndüm.

***

Öğle yemeğinden önce koç yine pestilimizi çıkarmıştı ama bu mutluluğumu bozmamıştı. Bugün hiçbir şey mutluluğumu bozamazdı! Güne Sehun'la başlamıştım yahu, elbette tüm gün ağzım kulaklarıma varana dek gülümseyecektim.

"Sence bugün de onunla oturmalı mıyım?" diye sordum az önce nefis yemeklerle doldurulmuş tepsimle yemekhanede yürümeye başlarken. Jongin dediğim şeyi ve kast ettiğim kişiyi hemen anlamıştı.

"Kesinlikle yapmalısın." Başıyla bir yeri işaret edince gösterdiği yere baktım ve Sehun'u yine boş bir masada tek başına otururken gördüm. Chanyeol'un yokluğu işime geliyordu, yanına gidecektim.

"Sana afiyet olsun, Jongin. Yemekten sonra konuşuruz." Gülümseyerek yanından ayrıldım.

Rotam belliydi: Sehun'un masası. Şu üç günde onunla vakit geçirmeye o kadar alışmıştım ki... Her gün böyle olmasını istiyordum. Acaba o da alışmış mıydı bana? Yoksa aklına bile gelmiyor muydum? Büyük ihtimal ikinci seçenekti...

Bu sefer izin istemeden karşısına oturdum. Başı yukarıda olduğundan ben daha oturmadan benim kim olduğumu görmüştü. İtiraz etmediği ya da kaşlarını çatmadığı için sevinmiştim.

"Afiyet olsun," diye mırıldandım çubuklarımı tepsiden alırken. Onun karşısında nasıl yemek yiyeceğimi düşünüyordum. Zor olmasa gerekti. Alt tarafı yemek yiyecektim. Ama karşımda Oh Sehun varken yiyecektim... Çok zordu. İnanın, benim için çok zordu. Her an yemeğin boğazımda kalması gibi bir sorunla karşı karşıya gelebilirdim.

"Sana da."

Bana bakmadan yemeğini yemeye devam etti. Onun bana bakmadığını fırsat bilerek hemen ağzıma bir şeyler tıktım. Hızlı hızlı çiğneyip yutuyordum.

"Antrenmanın nasıldı? Çok yoruldun mu?" Hem onu konuşturmak hemde merakımı gidermek için sordum.

Ağzındakini yuttuktan sonra cevap verdi. "Biraz."

Masaj yapmamı ister misin gibi aptalca bir soru soracakken kendimi durdurdum. Niyetini o kadar da belli etme, Baekhyun! Çocuk korkup kaçabilirdi.

"Benim de yorucuydu." Sen sormadın ama ben yine de söyleyeyim, Sehun.

Kısa bir baş sallamasından sonra tekrar sessizliğe gömüldük. Belki de konuşması için bana alışması gerekiyordu. Zamanla, diye düşündüm. Zamanla olacaktı her şey. Sabretmeliydim o kadar. Ama zaten bir yıl sabretmiştim, daha fazla dayanacak sabrım kalmamıştı.

Araya sessizlik girince onu izlemeye başladım.

O yemeğini yiyor, bense onu izliyordum. Arada bir ağzıma birkaç şey götürüyordum ama tadını aldığımı söyleyemezdim. Sehun karşımdayken ne yaptığımın farkında olmuyordum bile.

Konuşsun istiyordum. Onu dinlemek istiyordum. Aramızdaki sessizlik hoşuma gitmiyordu.

Dayanamayarak yine aklımdan geçenleri söyleyiverdim.

"Eğer birinden rahatsız oluyorsan, ya da o farkında olmadan seni rahatsız ediyorsa, yalnız kalmak istiyorsan, onu gerçekten istemiyorsan veya ondan hoşlanmıyorsan bunu ona söylemelisin, Sehun. Demek istediğimi anlıyorsun, değil mi? Karşındaki insanın bilmeye hakkı var. Düşüncelerini insanlara söylemelisin. Böylece seni rahatsız etmez-" Tam cümlemi bitirecekken Sehun beni böldü. "Beni rahatsız etmiyorsun, Baekhyun. Eğer bunu duymak istiyorsan lafı uzatmayıp sorman yeterdi."

Sevinmeliydim fakat tepki veremiyordum. Onu rahatsız etmediğimi söylemişti ama son dediğiyle de beni çelişkiye düşürmüştü. Yüz ifadesinden bir şeyi anlamak mümkün değildi ki. Kaşlarını çatmadığına göre sorun yok diyerek kendimi avuttum. Buna rağmen mutluydum. Onu rahatsız etmiyorduysam sorun yoktu.

Henüz onun peşini bırakmak gibi bir niyetimin olmadığını söylemiştim.

"Yemeğini yemelisin, Baekhyun."

Hangi ara yumruk yaptığım elime başımı dayayıp onu psikopat gibi izlemeye dalmıştım, farkında değildim. Hemen sırtımı dikleştirerek bakışlarımı ondan kaçırdım. Defalarca onu izlerken yakalanmıştım ama her seferinde utanmaktan kendimi alıkoyamıyordum.

Onu izleyince tüm yorgunluğum, ağrılarım, stresim kayboluyordu. Oh Sehun hem beni mahvediyor hemde bana çok iyi geliyordu.

"G-Gözüm dalmış," diyerek konuyu geçiştirdim. Pembeleşen yanaklarımla başımı yemeğime çevirdim ve ağzıma iki-üç bir şey attım. Benim tabağım neredeyse hiç dokunulmamış iken Sehun tabağını yarılamıştı bile. Yarılamak ne kelime, bitirmişti... Çok az kalmıştı. İki lokma sonra bitecekti.

Bu demek oluyordu ki birazdan tepsinini alıp hiçbir şey demeden gidecekti. Gitmesini istemiyordum. Biraz daha otursun, konuşalım, o konuşmasa dahi ben onu izleyeyim istiyordum. Onu izlemek huzur veriyordu çünkü. Belki çok şey istiyordum ama ne yapabilirdim ki? Ona doyamıyordum. Ne kadar bakarsam bakayım ona asla doyamayacaktım.

Tam tepsisini alıp ayağa kalkmış gidecekken birden kendime engel olamayarak söyleyiverdim.

"Biraz daha kalsan olmaz mı? T-Tek başıma yemek yiyemiyorum..." Ufacık bir yalandan bir şey olmazdı.

Sehun hareketlerini kesip bana bakmaya başladı. Çok şaşırmış görünmüyordu ama bunu beklemediği de aşikardı. Gözleri ben ve az önce oturduğu yerde gidip geliyordu. Karar vermeye çalışıyordu anlaşılan.

"Lütfen?" Çaresizdim. Çok çaresiz. Ona fazlasıyla muhtaçtım.

Yanlışlıkla bakışlarım ondan kayıp en az yüz çift gözle buluşunca şok oldum. Herkes nefesini tutmuş bize bakıyordu. Sanırım herkes benim gibi Sehun'un vereceği kararı bekliyordu. Sehun kızlar arasında çok olmasa da popülerdi. Neden olduğunu söylememe gerek yoktu sanırım? Sehun'a şöyle bir bakınca anlıyordunuz. Üstelik geçen seneden kalma bir olay vardı: benim Sehun'a olan ilgim. Elbette bizi izleyeceklerdi... Gitmeyi tercih ederse onların ağzına malzeme olacak ve onları eğlendirecektim, ama kalmayı tercih ederse ağızlarının payını alacaklar ve ben mutlu olacaktım.

Ve Sehun az önce oturduğu yere geri oturdu. Kalmayı tercih etti.

"Tek kelime etme ve yemeğini çabuk bitirmeye çalış."

Yanaklarım pembeden kırmızıya geçiş yaparken gülümsedim. Bir yanım gitmeyeceğini biliyordu. Kalbim onu mıknatıs gibi çekiyor olmalıydı çünkü kalmayı seçmesi çok imkansız bir seçenekti, ciddiyim.

Sevgime karşılık vereceği günleri sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum. Olacağına inanıyordum. Beni sevecekti. Onun için her şeyi göze alan birini sevmeliydi. Onun yerinde ben olsaydım severdim çünkü.

"Teşekkürler," diye mırıldandım sadece onun duyacağı bir tonda. Sesim titremediği için mutluydum. Çünkü kalbim ağzımda atıyordu adeta. Heyecandan her an bayılıp gidebilirdim.

Sonra dediği şey aklıma geldi ve sustum. Yemeğimi yemem gerekti artık. Çabuk yememi söylemiş olsa bile bilerek yavaş yiyecektim çünkü onunla daha fazla zaman geçirmek istiyordum. Onunla konuşmaya başladıktan sonra artık her saniye yanında olmak istiyordum. Gerçekten doyumsuzdum. Şu üç günde beni ona muhtaç bırakmıştı. Aptal şey!

Yemeğimi onun çatık kaşları eşliğinde yedim. Bana dik dik bakması o an korkutucu gelmemişti. Aksine, çok hoşuma gitmişti. Sehun'un çatık kaşlarını bile seviyordum. Sinirlendiği zaman sevimli oluyordu. Ya da emin değildim, onu tam anlamıyla sinirlenirken görmemiştim sonuçta.

Her neyse işte. Sehun'un çattığı kaşlarına dokunmak istiyordum! Çünkü çok tatlıydı...

Birkaç dakika önce benimle göz kontağı kurduğu için karşısında yemek yiyemezdim. Ama şimdi durum bir anda değişmişti. Gözlerinin içine baka baka yemeğimi yiyordum.

Yemeğim bitene kadar bu böyle devam etti. Ne Sehun bakışlarını benden ayırdı, ne de ben ondan. Kollarını birleştirmiş, kaşları çatık bir şekilde bana dik dik bakması felaket şekilde hoşuma gitmişti.

Tekrar olsun istiyordum. Fakat bir dahakine bana bu şekilde değil, aşkla bakmalıydı. 

"Bitti mi?" diye sordu boğazını temizlemeden önce. Kollarından birini çözdü ve saatine baktı. Benim aksime onun bileğinde gerçekten bir saati vardı. Sabah yaşadığımız olay aklıma gelince istemsizce yüzüm kızardı. Bileğimde saat olmadığını anlamıştı elbette, aptal değildi. Kesin salaklığıma gülmüştü...

"Bitti." dedim peçeteyle dudaklarımı silerek. "Kalkabiliriz."

Evet, birlikte kalkalım. Hatta mümkünse her şeyi birlikte yapalım, Sehun. Çok güzel olmaz mıydı?

Sonunda dercesine derin bir nefes verip tepsisiyle birlikte ayağa kalktı. Ben de tepsimi hızlı bir şekilde kavrayarak peşinden gittim. Önce o ardından ben tepsilerimizi diğer kirli ve boş tepsilerin yanına bıraktık. Hareketleri çok hızlıydı fakat hadi ama ben de bir atlettim, onun hızına her halükarda yetişirdim.

Onun peşinden kantinden çıktığımızda aniden durup bana döndü.

"Beni mi takip ediyorsun?" Oldukça sert bir ses tonuyla sormuştu ve tırsmadım da değildi. Bir adım geri atmak zorunda kaldım. Bu sefer çattığı kaşlarıyla gerçekten korkutucu görünüyordu.

"H-Hayır, Jongin'in yanına gidecektim." diye yalanladım. Ona yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordum ama beni buna mecbur bırakıyordu.

Bu söylediğime inanmış olacak ki bakışları yumuşamıştı. Yine de sertliğinden taviz vermiyordu. Bir şey demeyip önüne döndü ve yürümeye devam etti. Attığı her adım beni titretecek kadar sert olduğundan aramızda mesafe bırakarak yürümek zorunda kalmıştım. Sanırım damarına basmıştım bu sefer. Farkında değildim davranışlarımın. Onu sıktığımın ve ona sülük gibi yapıştığımın farkında değildim.

Ve kendime gelmeliydim. Amacım bu değildi. Amacım beni sevmesini sağlamaktı ama onun yerine kendimden soğutuyordum.

Durdum. Benim durduğumu fark etmemiş hızlı hızlı yürümeye devam ediyordu.

Onu biraz özgür bırakmalıydım.

Koşarak oradan uzaklaştım.


	5. Git, bir daha gelme

Ertesi gün tekrar aynı yerdeydim. Olmam gereken yerde, Sehun'un yanında. Teknik olarak yanı olmasa da karşısındaydım işte. Ona yakın mıydım? Evet, o zaman konu kapanmıştır.

"B-Bugün yine yakışıklı görünüyorsun." diye iltifat ettim kendimi tutamayarak. Konuşmaması işime geliyordu böylece ona istediğimi söyleyebiliyordum. Sonuçta cevap vermeyecekti. Tepki de vermiyordu zaten. Beni umursadığı söylenemezdi. Bu yüzden iltifat ederken rahattım.

"Dün Jongin onunla eskisi kadar ilgilenmediğim için bana trip attı. İnanabiliyor musun? Arkadaşlığımız boyunca hiç biri için bana trip atmamıştı. Sanırım seni kıskanıyor. Çok komik, değil mi? Oysa bizim aramız olacak kadar aramız bile yok. Her neyse. Yanlış anlama, isterdim bir aramız olmasını. Zamanla olur, değil mi? Chanyeol kadar olmasa da sana yakın olmayı isterim. Off ne diyorum ben? Boşversene."

Kendi kendime konuşmam yetmiyormuş gibi kendi kendimi de susturmuştum. Bravo, şizofrenliğe giden yolda emin adımlarla ilerliyorsun Baekhyun. Birde Sehun'un beni şizofren yapmadığı kalmıştı. Harika!

Ağzıma kocaman bir lokma atıp somurtarak çiğnedim. Dişlerimi kırarcasına çiğnediğimi Sehun bana bir bakış atınca fark etmiştim. Hıncımı yemekten çıkardığımın farkında değildim. Yalandan bir gülümseme bahşettim ve daha yavaş çiğnemeye başladım. Gözlerini hemen benden çekmişti. Baktığı için müteşekkir olmalıydım...

"Biliyorum, henüz seninle konuşmaya başlayalı dört gün oldu ama benim daha fazla sabredecek zamanım kalmadı, Sehun. Bir yıl. Lanet olası bir yıl boyunca sabrettim fakat bir hafta daha sabredemiyorum. En azından dediklerime evet veya hayır de! Çok bir şey istemiyorum!"

Sonlara doğru sesim haddinden fazla yükselince birkaç insanın bakışları bize dönmüştü. Umurumda bile değildi. Tek umurumda olan Sehun'un bana ne cevap vereceğiydi. Ama vermeyecekti işte, biliyordum!

Gözlerimiz buluştu. Bana öylece bakıyordu. O an yüzüne ona aşık olduğumu haykırmak istedim. Ama yapamadım. Yapacak cesaretim olmadığından değil, ondan sonra başıma gelecekleri bilmediğimin korkusundan.

Onun yaptığı gibi susabilmeyi denedim ama ben onun gibi değildim işte. O bana öylece bakmaya devam ederken susamazdım.

"Özür dilerim, sesimi yükseltmemeliydim. Her şeyi daha kötü-" diye yalvarmaya geçmiştim ki Sehun inanamayacağım bir şey yapıp ağzını açtı. "Baekhyun." Ağzından çıkan ilk cümlenin adım olması güzeldi ama devamında söyleyeceği şeylerin güzel hissettireceğinden şüpheliydim.

"Benden uzak dur." 

Yanılmamıştım.

Tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi, güzel hissettirmedi.

Boğazıma kocaman bir yumru oturduğunu hissettim ve sertçe yutkundum. Üst üste birkaç kez yutkunmuştum ama ne yumru kaybolmamış ne de kalbimin sızısını da görmezden gelebilmiştim. Bir anda kalbim taşıyamadığım kadar çok ağır bir organ oluvermişti. Kelimelerin bu kadar ağır olduğunu anladığım ilk andı sanırım. Sehun konuşmayınca canım daha az yanıyordu, onu anlamıştım.

Hepsi benim suçumdu.

"Yapamam," diye fısıldadım çaresizce. 

Çok aciz göründüğümün farkındaydım ancak başka çarem yoktu. Onsuz duramazdım. Onunla iletişim kurmaya başlamışken bunu bir anda kesemezdim. O kadar kolay değildi. 

Başını iki yana salladığını ve alaycı bir şekilde güldüğünü gördüm. Dudaklarındakinin gerçek bir gülümseme olması için her şeyimi verirdim ama değildi. Kalbim daha çok ağırlaştı. Taşıyamayacağımdan korkuyordum. Kalbim ne zamandan beri bu kadar ağırdı?

"Şaka gibisin, Baekhyun. Benden uzak dur dedim. Seni kırarım, üzerim. Ki hiçbir şey yapmadığım halde seni üzüyorum, görmüyor musun? Yanımda olmaya devam ettikçe daha çok üzüleceksin. Kimsenin benim yüzümden üzülmesini istemiyorum. Senin üzülmeni istemiyorum. Git, bir daha gelme. Dört gün önce nasılsak öyle olalım. Birbirimizi tanıdığımız halde konuşmayan iki kişi. Git, Baekhyun."

Ben kimse değilim, Sehun. Bunu sen de biliyorsun.

Gözlerim doluydu ama hayır, ağlamayacaktım. Tepsimi sıkıca kavrayıp ayağı kalktım. İnsanların bana bakışları umurumda değildi. Sehun bana bakarken kimse önemli değildi.

Yemekhaneye ölüm sessizliği hakimdi. Jongin'in nefesini tutmuş beni izlediğinden emindim ama gözlerimi Sehun'un jilet gibi keskin bakan gözlerinden ayırıp onun oturduğu yere bakamazdım. Sehun'un bakışlarında bir şey saklıydı. Bana bir şey demeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Ve ben anlamıyordum. Anlayamıyordum işte.

Ondan bakışlarımı zar zor ayırarak yere diktim bu sefer gözlerimi. Ondan uzağa her adım atışımda normalde kendi sesimi dahi zar zor duyabildiğim bu yemekhanede şimdi adım seslerimi rahatça duyabiliyordum. Sehun'la bu kadar popüler olduğumuzu bilmiyordum. Gerçekten insanlar dilinde malzeme olacak şeylere bayılıyordu. Ama onlara bunu vermeyecektim.

Tepsimi kirli tepsilerin yanına bırakıp arkamı geri döndüm ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi Sehun'un yanına geri döndüm. 

Sehun'un başı eğikti. Başını kaldırıp beni tekrar karşısında görünce gözlerinin büyüdüğüne şahit oldum. Çok sevimliydi. Normal bir zamanda olsak hiç utanmadan yanaklarını sıkardım... Ama bizim hiç normal bir zamanımız olmamıştı ve bu gidişle olmayacaktı da. 

Gerçekten gideceğimi düşünmüş olamazdı değil mi? Düşünmüş olamazlardı. Ben ve onu bırakmak? Aynı cümle içerisinde geçemeyecek kadar apayrı şeylerdi.

"Ne dersen de, ne yaparsan yap, Sehun. İster kalbimde kırılacak yer bırakmayana kadar kır, ister ağlamaktan gözyaşlarım kuruyana kadar üz beni. Hiçbir yere gitmeyeceğim. Seni asla bırakmayacağım ve senin de gitmene izin vermeyeceğim."

Çünkü seni seviyorum, Sehun. Seni her şeyden çok seviyorum.

Dudaklarını ısırıp bakışlarını benden kaçırdı. Utanmış mıydı? Yoksa benden daha fazla mı nefret etmişti? Onu sinirlendirmek isteyeceğim son şeydi ama şuan elimden bir şey gelemezdi, üzgünüm. İsterse bana kızsındı, söyleyeceğimi söylemiştim.

"Sen..." diye mırıldandı başını yeniden iki yana sallayarak. Çubuğuyla yemeğini karıştırırken bana bakmıyordu."Sen çok fenasın, Baekhyun. Pişman olacaksın."

"Gittiğimi düşündürdüğüme pişman et, aynen." dedim dudaklarımda pişkin bir gülümsemeyle. Sanırım yeni hobim onu kışkırtmaktı. Yavaş yavaş utanmaz Baekhyun, Sehun'un yanındayken açılmaya başlıyordu. Utanmaz Baekhyun çok korkutucuydu, bu yüzden Sehun'un yanında çok fazla ortaya çıkmamasını umuyordum. 

Garip bir gülümseme dudaklarımda belirdi.

Yemeğin geri kalanında ikimizde konuşmadık ama ilk kez bu sessizlik hoşuma gitmişti. Mesela bu sessizlikte onunla ilgili bir şeyi fark etmiştim. Kızarmış tavuğu çok seviyordu. Yerken huzurlu görünüyordu çünkü. Bana Jongin'i hatırlatmıştı, o da tavuğa bayılırdı.

Hem doyduğumdan hemde ona dayanamadığımdan kendi tavuklarımdan birkaç tanesini onun tabağına koydum. Neden böyle bir şey yaptığımı merak edercesine hışımla başını kaldırmış ve bana çatık kaşlarla bakmıştı. Jongin böyle bir şey yaptığımı görse beni döverdi. Çünkü yemeğimi paylaşmayı hiç sevmezdim ve şimdiye kadar ona hiç kendi yemeğimden ikram etmemiştim. Özellikle dünyada en çok sevdiği şeyler olan tavuktan bile bir tane vermemiştim ben-en yakın arkadaşı olan ben. Ve ben az önce sevdiğim adamın önüne hiç düşünmeden üç tane tavuk koymuştum. Jongin öğrenirse kesinlikle beni dövecekti.

Omuz silkerek, "Çok geldi, zaten doymuştum. İtiraz etme de ye işte." dedim o açıklama bekler gibi bana bakarken. Ağzını açıp bir şey diyecek gibi oldu ama ona kötü bir bakış atınca bundan vazgeçmişti. Pes ederek boyun eğmiş ve ona verdiğim tavukları tereddüt etmeden mideye indirmişti. Vay canına, tek bir bakışımla onun üstünde bir etki yaratmıştım az önce. Hoşuma gitmişti...

Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırıp gülümsememi saklamaya çalıştım. Ama başarılı olmadığımı sanmıyordum. 

"Biri sana bir şey ikram ettiği zaman kibarlık olsun diye teşekkür etmelisin, Sehun-ah." dedim bakışlarını tekrar üzerimde hissetmeden önce. Bu sefer ona bakmayan ve yemeğiyle ilgilenen umursamaz taraf bendim. Daha doğrusu, umursamıyormuş gibi davranan taraf... Onu fazlasıyla önemsiyordum, bakmasam dahi.

Sehun'un iç çektiğini duydum. "Teşekkürler, Baekhyun. Oldu mu?"

Bu kez gülümsememi saklama gereği duymayarak kocaman gülümsedim. Dayanamayıp başımı kaldırmış ve onunla göz göze gelmiştim. İlk defa içimi titretecek kadar soğuk bakmıyordu. Biçimli kaşları da çatık değildi. Belki de artık bana alışmaya başlamıştı. Ya da kalmayı tercih ettiğim için yumuşamıştı?

Onu anlamak zordu ama deneyecektim. Sevdiğim insanı anlayamamak kötüydü çünkü.

Onu çok fazla sevdiğimi söylemiş miydim? Bir gün bunu ona tekrar tekrar söyleyecektim. Kafasını şişirene kadar bıkmadan tekrarlayacaktım. Hatta imkanım olursa herkese söyleyecektim, Oh Sehun'u ne kadar sevdiğimi. Tüm dünya bilmeliydi.

Yemek yemeye başlamadan önce tepsimin yanına koyduğum telefonum titreyince ofladım. Sehun gözlerini gözlerimden ayırmış telefonuma çevirmişti. Sormasa bile neden mesaj gelince ofladığımı merak ediyor olduğunu anlayabiliyordum. Ve biliyordum ki, meraktan çatlasa dahi sormazdı. 

"Heechul hyung," dedim mesajı okumadan telefonu cebime atarak. Kalkmaya hazırlanırken ona açıklama yapıyordum. "Bugün koç yine pestilimizi çıkartacak anlaşılan, toplanmamız için mesaj attı. Bana şans dile. Çok yorulmazsam Jongin'in yanına giderim, b-belki seni de görürüm. Sonra görüşürüz!"

Kızaran yanaklarımı saklamaya çalışarak ona arkamı döndüm ve hızlı hızlı oradan uzaklaştım. Yorulsam dahi yanına gideceğimi çok iyi biliyordum. Onu görmeme hiçbir şey engel olamazdı.

***

Koçun iyi tarafına denk geliriz diye umut etmiştim fakat elbette öyle olmamış yine pestilimizi çıkartmıştı. Birkaç kez kendi nefesimde boğulacağım tehlikesiyle karşılaşmış, dizlerimin üzerine beş kez düşmüştüm. Koçun amacı kesinlikle bizi öldürmekti, bunun başka açıklaması olamazdı çünkü.

Her ayaklarımı indirip kaldırışımda sızlayarak kapalı yüzme havuzuna gitmeye çalışıyordum. Az kalmıştı, dayanabilirdim. Hem Sehun'u görünce tüm ağrılarım giderdi zaten. Biraz daha sabretmeliydim.

Her ne kadar kendimi ruhsal olarak zorlasam da fiziksel olarak çökmüş haldeydim. Bu yüzden bedenim bir adım daha atmama dayanamayarak kendini yere bırakıvermişti. Tekrar dizlerimin (ve asfaltın) üzerine düşmüş olmanın verdiği acıyla inledim. Düşmekten, özellikle dizlerimin üzerine, nefret ediyordum. Gözlerime biriken yaşları geri göndererek oturur pozisyonda doğruldum ve kanadığına adım gibi emin olduğum dizlerimi kendime çektim. Lacivert eşofmanımın diz kısmı koyulaşmıştı, bu da demek oluyordu ki tahminlerimde yanılmamıştım.

Oflaya oflaya eşofmanı dizlerime kadar katladım. Sırtımdaki çantada yara bandı kalmamıştı, yedek eşofmanımda yoktu. Harika!

Burada öylece oturup yaranın kurumasını ve Jongin'in antrenmandan çıkmasını bekleyecektim. Şanslıydım ki Jongin tam kapıdan çıktığında beni görecekti. Çaresizce beklemeye başladım.

Ne kadar asfaltta oturup bekledim bilmiyorum ama kan çoktan durmuş ve yara da kabuk bağlamıştı. Sanırım bugün antrenmanları biraz uzamıştı. Belki de artık kalkmalıydım çünkü kimsenin çıktığı falan yoktu.

Ellerimle yerden destek alarak zorla kalkmaya çalıştım. Birkaç zorlanmanın ardından kalkabilmiştim. Ardından yeni bir adımda tekrar yere tökezleyerek düşmem gecikmemişti elbette.

Kabuk bağlayan yaram yeniden kanamaya başlayınca iç çektim. Canım çok acıyordu. Canım çok değerli değildi ve küçücük bir şeyde ağlayan bir tip değildim ama o anın verdiği ruhsal çöküşle dayanamayarak gözyaşlarımı serbest bıraktım.

"Bıktım düşmekten! Kanamasan olmuyor mu sanki?! Canım acımıyormuş gibi birde kanıyorsun. Peçetem bile yok, kanamasana!" Evet, dizlerime kızıyordum. "Jongin de yok zaten! Sap gibi kaldım bur-" diye ağlayarak isyan etmeye devam ederken çok sevdiğim bir ses sözümü kesmişti. "Baekhyun?"

"S-Sehun." Hışımla başımı kaldırınca uzun bedeniyle karşı karşıya geldim. Hangi ara yanıma gelmiş beni izliyordu bilmiyordum fakat az önce dizlerime kızdığım kısmı görmemiş olmadığını diliyordum. Sümüklü halimi görüyor olmasından sonra bu haberi kaldıramazdım.

"Biri mi yaptı?" Dizlerini kırarak oturur gibi yaptı ve benimle aynı hizaya geldi. Kanayan yarama bakarken kaşları çatıktı. Sümüklerim tam akmaya başlamışken hızlıca burnumu çektim. Şu halde görmek istediğim en son kişi bile değildi Sehun. Rezil olacaktım, yine...

"H-Hayır, ben düştüm." Kendi rezilliğimi kendim söylemiştim. Alkışı hak ediyordum.

"Yara bandın yok mu?" Yeni bir soru sordu ama cevabını biliyormuş gibi bir şey dememi beklemeden çantasını sırtından çıkarmış ve karıştırmaya başlamıştı. "Yok," Yine de cevap verdim. Çantasını biraz karıştırdıktan sonra iki adet yara bandı çıkarmıştı.

"Önce temizleyelim. Yürüyebiliyor musun?"

Fırsat bu fırsat diye düşünmeden edemedim. Hem yalan söylemiş de sayılmayacaktım, yürüyemiyordum.

Başımı yavaşça sağa sola salladım. Ağlamam çoktan durmuştu. O gözlerime bakarken ağlamak yakışmazdı. Tamam, onu daha net görebilmek için ağlamıyordum ama birazcık romantik olayım demiştim işte.

Sehun yavaşça iç çekti. Geriye kalan seçeneği ikimizde biliyorduk ve kimin işine geleceğini de az çok hepimiz biliyoruzdur. Elbette benim işime gelecekti.

"Gel buraya," diyerek beni nazikçe kendine çekti. Biraz daha eğilip bir elini dizlerimin altına diğerini de sırtıma yerleştirdi. Biraz sonra onun kucağında, havadaydım. Ani ve hızlı kalkmasının verdiği korkuyla kollarımı boynuna doladım. Eh, zaten dolayacaktım, bir bahanem olmuştu.

Sehun dümdüz bir suratla önüne bakarak yürümeye başladı. Bana bakmamak için yemin etmiş gibiydi, gözleri yanlışlıkla bile kaymıyordu. Beni rahatça taşımasına içimden sevinerek ona iyice yapıştım.

Her zaman yapmak istediğim şeyi yapacaktım. Kafamı boynuna gömecek ve kokusunu tüm kokuları unutacak kadar içime çekecektim. Çaktırmadan başımı omzuna yasladım. Başımı hafif kaldırdığımda boynuyla yüz yüze gelmiştim. Sıcacıktı. Ve tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi kokuyordu: klor ve kendi kokusu birbirine karışmıştı.

Aradığım oksijeni boynunda bularak huzurla gözlerimi kapayıp doya doya içime çektim.

Sehun kapıyı açmak için sırtımdaki elini iki saniyeliğine çekince istemsiz olarak boynuna daha sıkı sarıldım. İçeri girince sıcak eli tekrar sırtımdaydı. Yeni havuzdan çıkan birine göre nasıl bu kadar sıcaktı, merak ediyordum.

Gözlerimi açıp nerede olduğumuza baktığımda içeride kimsenin olmadığını görmeyi beklemiyordum.

"Kimse yok mu?" diye sordum şaşırarak. Başımı isteme istemeye boynundan çıkarıp ona alttan bakmaya başladım. Alt profili bile güzeldi insafsızın. Ne olurdu şu keskin çenesine bir öpücük kondursam? Of...

"Antrenman biteli çok oldu. Benden başka kimse yok." dedi umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkip. Demek boşu boşuna dışarıda Jongin'i bekleyecektim. Sehun olmasaydı geceyi orada geçirecektim herhalde.

"Sen neden kaldın?" Düşünmeyerek birden sordum. Şimdi bir düşününce... Siktir! Beni mi beklemişti yoksa? Geleceğim dedim diye beklemiş miydi gerçekten? Ya da sadece antrenman yapmak istemişti... Neden her şeyi aleyhime çekiyordum ki?

"Seni ilgilendirmez."

Haklıydı. Bana neydi ki?

Soyunma odasına gelince ayrılacağımızı anlayarak son kez kokusunu içime çektim. Beni yavaşça siyah koltuklara bıraktı. İstemeyerek kollarımı boynundan çektim. Oysa orada bir ömür boyu kalabilirdim ben.

"Bekle," deyip gitti. Bir süre sonra içeriden elinde beyaz temiz bir bezle döndü. "Yara bandı yapıştırsak yeterdi aslında." diye mırıldandım o önümde eğilip ıslak bezi yarama bastırmadan önce. Bastırdığı için canım acıyarak inledim ve bacağımı geri çekmeye çalıştım. Elini bacağıma sabitleyip kıpırdamamı engelleyince durmak zorunda kaldım.

"Kıpırdama, Baekhyun. Yaranı temizliyorum sadece. Öylece yara bandını yapıştıramayız."

Gözlerimin içine bakarak söyleyince karşı gelemezdim bir daha. Usulca başımı salladığımda önüne dönüp yaramı temizlemeye devam etti. Yaptığı şeye konsantrasyon olurken çok ciddi görünüyordu. Ciddi ve tatlı. Sehun'un her halini tatlı bulmam anormal miydi? Oysa başka insanlara karşı o çok korkutucu görünüyordu. Benim için oyuncak bir ayıdan farksızdı...

"Bitti." dedi yara bandını iki dizime de yapıştırdıktan sonra. Beyaz bez artık beyaz değil, kanımla kaplandığından kırmızıydı. Ayağa kalkıp koltuğun yanındaki çöpe bezi attı.

"T-Teşekkür ederim, Sehun." Karşımda tüm ihtişamıyla dikilirken kekelemeden konuşmak zordu.

"Daha dikkatli ol. Bir dahakine yürüyemeyecek kadar yorgun olduğunda buraya gelme, odana git."

Tamam, sevgilim.

"Anlaşıldı. Sen de antrenmanın bittiği halde biraz daha kalıp kendini yorma, tamam mı?"

Omuz silkti. "Tamam."

O az önce benim söylediğim bir şeyi kabul mü etmişti? Çıldıracaktım! Bugün Sehun kendini aşıyordu yahu. 

"O zaman ben gideyim," dedim heyecandan ritmi bozulan kalbimle birlikte ayağı kalkıp. Eşofmanımı aşağı kadar indirdim. Sehun'un yapıştırdığı yara bantlarını ömür boyu çıkartmamak gibi psikopat düşüncelerimi görmezden geldim.

"Şimdiden iyi geceler, Sehun. Yarın görüşürüz!" Onu beklemeden soyunma odasından çıkarken kalbim güm güm atıyordu. Onu beklemeli miydim? Ama daha fazla ona yük olmak istemiyordum. Tabanlara kuvvet diyerek sanki az önce yürüyemeyen ben değilmişim gibi adeta koşmaya başladım.

Dediğim gibi, Sehun'u görünce tüm ağrılarım uçuyordu. Sehun benim ilacımdı, beni iyileştiriyordu.


	6. Beni herkes anladı bir sen anlamadın

"Benimle hiç ilgilenmiyorsun bu aralar," diye mızmızlandı Jongin. Yemekhane sırasındaydık, Jongin ise hemen arkamdaydı. Bahse varım dudaklarını bükmüştü bu yüzden ona bakma gereği duymadım.

"İlgileniyorum, Jongin. Aynı odada kalıyoruz ve gün içinde de sürekli iletişime geçiyoruz. Sadece yemeğimi Sehun ile yiyorum o kadar. Eğer bu kadar üzülüyorsan bizimle oturabilirsin, zaten genellikle konuşmuyor." Omuz silkerek söyledim. 

Doğruydu. Bana göre sürekli iletişim halindeydik ama o bunu abartıyordu biraz. Belki de Sehun'u kıskanıyordu. Kıskanıyorduysa bizimle oturabilirdi, hiç sorun değildi. Sehun'un da sorun edeceğini sanmıyordum çünkü konuşmuyordu bile.

Tepsime sağlıklı şeyler doldurmaya özen göstererek sırada ilerledim.

"Gerçekten sizinle oturabilir miyim? Sehun kızmasın..."

Sehun ne zaman kızdı ki diye sormak istedim ama onun yerine sadece göz devirdim.

"Sorun çıkartmaz, merak etme."

Nihayet tepsilerimizi doldurunca doğrudan ezbere bildiğim masaya ilerlemeye başladım. Bu sefer yalnız değildi. Geçen sene olduğu gibi karşısında Chanyeol oturuyordu. Chanyeol sonunda gelmişti demek. Benim açımdan iyi miydi kötü müydü karar verememiştim ama hiç düşünmeden onlara doğru yürümeye devam ettim.

Chanyeol iyi biriydi, bizi kovacağını sanmıyordum.

Onlara yaklaştığımızı görünce Chanyeol masanın altından Sehun'un bacağını tekmeledi. Biliyordu, elbette bilecekti. Sehun'dan hoşlanmadığımı bir tek Sehun bilmiyordu zaten. Chanyeol iri olan gözlerini daha çok büyülterek bir bana birde Sehun'a baktı.

Gülümseyerek Sehun'un yanına oturdum. Karşısına oturunca onu daha rahat izleyebiliyordum ama yanında olmak ayrı bir duyguydu. Kokusunu neredeyse buradan alabiliyordum. Nefes alış-verişini daha rahat duyabiliyordum. Ona yakın olmak çok başkaydı. Sanki doğduğumdan beri buraya, onun yanına, aitmişim gibi hissettiriyordu. Ki öyleydi zaten, benim evim onun yanıydı.

"Afiyet olsun," dedim önce Chanyeol'a sonra Sehun'a bakıp. Jongin karşıma, Chanyeol'un yanına oturmuştu. İkisi birbirinden o kadar alakasız duruyordu ki gülmeden edemedim. Kimse Sehun ve benim kadar uyumlu olamazdı...

"Bugün nasılsın, Sehun-ah?" Çubuklarımı elime almadan önce başımı ona çevirip gülümseyerek sordum. Dün yaşananlardan sonra bugün fazlasıyla mutlu ve keyfim yerindeydi. Güldüğüm zaman ışık saçıyor gibi hissediyordum.

Jongin ve Chanyeol nefesini tutmuş bizi izliyordu. Eminim Chanyeol, Sehun'un cevap vermeyeceğini düşünüyordu. Jongin de, Sehun'un ters bir cevap vereceğini falan. Ama düşündükleri gibi olmayacaktı, biliyordum. Hiçbir zaman öyle olmamıştı.

"İyi," diyerek omuz silkti Sehun. Omuz silkmek gibi bir alışkanlığı vardı, her şeye omuz silkiyordu. Bana da bulaştırmıştı pislik! Bu arada fark ettiniz mi? Artık Sehun'u tanımaya başlıyordum. "Sen?" diye ekledi biraz sonra.

Nihayet karşılık olarak sormayı öğretebilmiştim. Genelde bana sormazdı, cevabı söyler geçerdi.

"Ah, ben de iyiyim. Hatta çok iyiyim." Onu izlemeye dalmışken derince bir iç çektim. Of be Sehun, sana sarılmak istiyorum...

Sehun derin iç çekmem ilgisini çekmiş gibi başını çevirip bana ters ters baktığında kendime gelerek önüme döndüm. Önüme döner dönmez Chanyeol ve Jongin'in birbirine inanamazlıkla baktığını görmeyi beklemiyordum. Aslında, bekliyordum. Ama bu kadar şaşırılacak bir şeyin olduğunu düşünmüyordum. Alışmalıydılar. 

Biz daha Sehun'la öpüşecektik!

"Hoşgeldin, Chanyeol. Ben Byun Baekhyun. Şey, tanıyorsundur zaten." Garip bir şekilde Chanyeol ile senelerdir tanışıyormuşuz gibi hissediyordum çünkü Sehun'un arkadaşı benim de arkadaşım sayılırdı. İyi anlaşacağımızı umuyordum.

Chanyeol koca gözlerini bana çevirince ona gülümsedim. "Tanıyorum, evet. Sehun'la yakın olmanıza sevindim."

İmalı imalı kaşlarıyla Sehun'u gösterince yanaklarımın kızarmasına engel olamadım. Bu imayı anlamayacak kadar umursamaz (ve aptal) tek bir kişi vardı, o da Oh Sehun.

"Yakın değiliz." Ve elbette yakın olduğumuzu kabul etmeyen bir Sehun çok gecikmedi.

Omzumla Sehun'un omzunu dürttüm. Ona temas etmek vücudumu karıncalandırıyordu, bunu es geçemeyecektim.

"Çok kabasın, Sehun-ah. Olacağız."

Sabır dilercesine derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Sınırlarını zorlamamak için yemek boyunca bir daha ona dokunmamaya karar verdim. Dokunmak derken sadece fiziksel anlamda değil, onu herhangi bir şekilde rahatsız etmeyecektim yoksa her an beni kovacakmış gibi bir his vardı içimde.

Yemeğin geri kalanında Chanyeol, ben ve Jongin sohbet ettik. Ben arada bir konuşmalarına katılıyordum, katılmadığım zamanlar çaktırmadan Sehun'u izliyordum. Bir insan yemek yerken bile güzel görünebilir miydi? Sehun bu sorunun cevap bulmuş haliydi.

Jongin, Chanyeol'a her zaman basketbol oynamak istediğini anlatırken artık onlara katılmayı bırakmıştım. Chanyeol'un alanı basketboldu. Benim ise basketbolla alakam yoktu. Konuya katılmamakta haklıydım. Zaten aralarındaki en kısa kişi de bendim, en iyisi susmalıydım.

"Ne kadar ortak noktaları çıktı, değil mi? Acaba bizim de hiç ortak noktamız var mı? Biraz konuşsan çıkacak ama işte..."

Sadece Sehun'un duyabileceği bir tonda mırıldandım. Deli gibi ona bakmayı istiyordum ama yemeğimle ilgileniyormuş gibi yapmayı seçtim. Onun tabağına göz ucuyla baktığımda bitiyor olduğunu görmüş ve telaşlanmıştım. Çünkü gidecekti. Ben yüzsüzce ondan kalmasını istemediğim zamanlar giderdi. Ve arkadaşlarımızın yanında yüzsüzlük yapmak istemiyordum.

Hem biraz daha yiyebilmesi hemde kalması için kendi tabağımdan bir miktar yemeği Sehun'un tabağına yolladım. Bu taktik kalması için işe yarıyordu genelde.

"Bolca ye," dedim heyecanımı saklamaya çalışarak. Küçücük bir şey de bile kalbim maraton koşmuşcasına hızlı hızlı atıyordu.

Sehun önce tabağına koyulan yemeklere sonra başını yana çevirip bana baktı. Bana böyle yakından bakmasına alışkın değildim. Üstelik son günlerde sürekli böyle yüz yüze geliyorduk. Bir gün kalbim atmayı bırakacaktı bu nedenden. Yakınlığımızdan şikayetçi değildim elbette lakin sağlığım açısından iyi değildi.

"Beni düşünmeyi kes, Baekhyun." dedi. Küfür etse daha çok üzülürdüm. Tabağına koyduğum yemekleri geri tabağıma bıraktı. Sevinsem mi üzülsem mi bilemiyordum. İyi yanından bakarsak; benim yemem için geri koymuştu. Kötü yanından bakarsak ise benden gerçekten nefret ediyordu. Yani, onu düşünerek yaptığım bir şeyi bile istemiyordu. Bunun başka bir açıklaması olamazdı. Belki de homofobikti ve ona olan ilgimi anladığından benden iğreniyordu.

Peki, bu beni durduracak mıydı? Elbette hayır.

"Yemeğini ye, sakın peşimden gelme." dedi ve ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan masadan kalkıp gitti. O kalkınca masadaki iki çift göz hemen bana dönmüştü. Oflayarak onlardan bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Açıklama yapmak istemiyordum. Çünkü daha ben bile nedenini bilmiyordum...

"Sehun'u çözmek çok zor. Niye bu kadar kalın duvarlar örüyor, anlamıyorum ki." diyerek sitem ettim.

"Yakında çözersin," dedi Chanyeol. "Çok kafana takma. Yoksa üzülürsün."

Zaten üzülüyorum diyemedim. Geçen sene her gece Sehun için ağladığımı kimse bilmiyordu. Kimse ona sırılsıklam aşık olduğumun bilincinde değildi. Onu takıntı haline getirmemiştim ben, gerçekten seviyordum. Ve mutlu olmak istiyordum, onunla.

"Ben doydum. Size afiyet olsun." Yarım kalan tepsimi orada öylece bırakarak ayağa kalktım. Jongin benim için götürürdü. "Nereye? Baekhyun-" Jongin peşimden gelmek üzere ayağa kalkınca onu durdurdum. "Gelme, Jongin. Biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Sana sonra mesaj atarım."

Somurtarak buram buram yemek kokan yemekhaneden kendimi dışarı attım. Oysa ki Sehun gidene kadar keyfim yerindeydi, şimdi ise bok gibiydim. Sehun'a sarılsam tekrar keyfim yerine dönerdi ama o olmadığına göre kendimi iyi hissettiğim diğer bir şeyi yapacaktım: koşacak.

"APTAL!" Hem kendime hemde Oh Sehun'a ithafen gökyüzüne doğru bağırdım. İnsanların bana deliymişim gibi bakması umrumda değildi çünkü zaten deli olduğumu düşünüyordum. Üstelik içimi dökmeye ihtiyacım vardı.

Koşmaya başladım. Okulu turlamayı düşünüyordum ve okulumuz kocamandı. Sanırım bu stres atmam için yeterdi.

"APTAL, APTAL, APTAL." Sayıklayarak koşmaya devam ettim.

Sehun'a yaklaştığımı düşündükçe ondan uzaklaşıyordum. Yorulmuştum. Fiziksel olarak değil de ruhsal olarak yorulmuştum. Ne kadar koşarsam koşayım fiziksel yorgunluğum ruhsal yorgunluğumun yanından geçmiyordu. Sehun neden böyleydi, bilmek istiyordum. Bir insanın bu kadar kapalı kutu veya soğuk olması normal değildi. Bir nedeni olmalıydı, öyle olmalıydı. Ve ben o nedeni bulacaktım. Eski Sehun nasılsa onu getirecektim. Umarım eski Sehun daha konuşkan biriydi...

Eşofmanımın cebinden telefonumu çıkarıp saate baktığımda antrenman saatime az kaldığını gördüm. Çok iyi bok yemiştim. Antrenmanda pestilimin çıktığı yetmiyormuş gibi birde deli gibi koşmuştum. Alkış bana!

Oflaya oflaya kapalı koşu parkuruna yönelttim adımlarımı. Açık havada koşmak daha güzeldi ama koç aklımızın başka yerlere kaydığını ortaya koyarak sadece güzel havalarda açık koşu parkurunda koşabileceğimizi söylemişti. Koçumuzdan nefret ediyor değildim ama çok da bayıldığım söylenemezdi. Bazen sinir bozucu olabiliyordu, fazla sinir bozucu.

İçeri girmeden önce Jongin'e mesaj attım. Sehun merak etmiyordu ama Jongin ediyordu işte. Şimdi neden ikisini karşılaştırmıştım ki? Asıl soru; niye her şeyi Sehun'a bağlıyordum? Biraz çık aklımdan be Oh Sehun!

***

Antrenmandan sonra yorgun argın bir şekilde yurda yürüyordum. Başka zaman olsa yorgun olmama rağmen kendimi zorlayıp Jongin'in yanına giderdim ancak bugün gitmek istemiyordum. İki türlü de Sehun'un umrunda olmayacaktım sonuçta. Ne gerek vardı?

Sallana sallana yurdun kapısına ulaşabildiğimde tam kapıyı açmak için elimi uzatmıştım ki ne olduğunu anlayamadan bir el beni geriye çekti. Geriye çekilirken vücuduma dolanan ellerin sayısı da artmıştı. Eller; ağzımda, gözlerimde, kollarımda ve bacaklarımdaydı. Birileri beni havaya kaldırıp götürmeye başladıklarında anca o zaman anlayabildim. Çırpınmaya ve çığlık atmaya çalıştım fakat imkansızdı.

"Kıpırdama!" Biri saçlarımı çekiştirip bana bağırdı. Bana ne yapacaklardı bilmiyordum ama iyi şeyler olmayacağı belliydi. Pis ellerinden kurtulmaya çalışarak bana dediğinin inadına daha çok çırpınmaya başladım. Gözlerim istemim dışında dolmuştu.

"Neyse ki zaten birazdan kıpırdayamayacak hale geleceksin." Diğer bir yabancı ses alaycı bir şekilde söylediğinde durmak zorunda kaldım. Ne? Ne diyordu bu?

Hemen sonra eller vücudumdan çekildi ve sertçe yeri boyladım. Ben daha az önceki düşüşün acısını atlatamamışken, karanlıkta sadece silüetini seçebildiğim birinden soluğumu kesecek derecede sert bir tekme yemem bir olmuştu.

"Seni pis homo! Kız kılıklı!"

Şimdi anlıyordum... Tabii ya, eşcinselliğim elbette birilerine batacaktı. Elbette homofobiklerle uğraşacaktım. Ama dayak yiyemezdim! Asla bana dokunmalarına izin vermezdim!

"Siktirin gidin!" Ayağa kalkmaya çalışınca biri omzumdan beni sertçe geriye doğru itti. Çok güçlüydü, ona karşı gelmek zordu. Ama ben asla pes etmezdim... Öyle umuyordum yani.

"Daha hiçbir şey yapmadık."

Ardından az önce ağzımı kapayan el tekrar dudaklarımın üzerine kapandı ve kaçmak için atak yapamadan sol tarafıma bir tekme yedim. Tekmelerin sayısı gittikçe artarken tek yapabildiğim çaresizce çırpınmak ve ağzımdaki elden kurtulmaya çalışmaktı. Ama çok güçlüydüler, kaçamıyordum. Siktiğimin yurduna kimse girip çıkmıyordu da sesleri duymuyorlardı! Kimse sesleri duyup merak etmiyordu tanrı aşkına?! Dayak yiyordum burada, canım acıyordu! Biliyorum bir anda Sehun çıkıp gelmeyecekti fakat en azından biri merak edip gelebilirdi, değil mi?

"İğrençsin! İğrenç, iğrenç, iğrenç!"

Bana hakaret edip duruyordu ama hiçbiri umrumda değildi. Bunları duymaya alışkındım. Ve böyle küçük şeylere üzülecek biri de değildim. Söylediği hiçbir şey canımı yakmıyordu ama attığı tekme ve yumruklar için aynısını söyleyemezdim. Gözlerim karanlığa alışsa dahi yüzünü net göremiyordum. Görmeyi çok isterdim. Çünkü ben gördüğüm yüzü kolay kolay unutmazdım ve buradan kurtulduğum zaman intikamımı mutlaka alacaktım... Sadece şimdilik sabretmeli, biraz dişimi sıkmalıydım. Bunlarda geçecekti, biliyordum.

Tanrı sesimi duymuş olacak ki birkaç erkeğin gürültüsü duyulunca tekmeler de kesilmişti.

"Siktir, birileri geliyor sanırım. Bu pisliğe bu kadarı yeter, kimse görmeden gidelim!" Beni döven çocuk ağzımı kapatan çocuğa söylediğinde çırpınmayı kesmiştim. Kurtuluyordum... Ağzımdan ayrılan elle hızla yerimde doğruldum ve konuşmaya hazırlandım. "Bu yaptığınıza pişman ola-" Sözüm dudağıma yediğim yumrukla kesilince acıyla tısladım. "Çok konuşma salak!"

Sonra bulunduğumuz yerden koşarak uzaklaştılar.

Bense orada öylece oturmaya devam ettim. Kılımı kıpırdatacak mecalim yoktu. Dudağım patlamıştı (belki de yüzüme dokunmadıkları için sevinmeliydim), karnıma özellikle kaburgalarıma çok sert tekmeler yediğimden nefes alırken canım acıyordu ve birde emindim ki bacaklarım şimdiden çürümeye başlamıştı. Bunu yaptıkları zaman ellerine ne geçiyordu anlamıyordum. Dayak yiyince düz olacağımı mı sanıyorlardı? Komik, bu bir tercih meselesi değildi. Ama bunu bilemeyecek kadar salaklardı işte.

"Sikeyim sizi!" Öfkeyle havaya doğru bağırdığımda yine canım acımıştı. Bir elimi dudağıma diğerini de karnıma götürdü. Tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi dudağım kanıyordu. Elimi dudağıma hafifçe bastırınca inledim. Dudağıma vurmak zorunda mıydın orospu çocuğu?!

Sinirliydim, çok sinirliydim. Karşı çıkamayacak kadar güçsüz olduğum için kendime sinirliydim. Çok fazla sinirliydim!

Sırtımı duvara yaslayıp soluklandım. Sinirden her yerim titriyordu. Şimdi o çocuklar önüme çıksa tek yumrukta devirirdim ama artık çok geçti. Dayağı ben yemiştim... Onlarsa kaçmıştı.

Küfürler mırıldanarak cebimden telefonumu çıkardım. Son aramaların en üstünde Jongin'in numarasını bulunca hemen arayıp kulağıma götürdüm. Telefon çaldı, çaldı ve çaldı. Ama açan olmadı. Belki duşa girmişti ya da hâlâ antrenmandaydı. Ya da uyuyordu? Biraz bekledikten sonra tekrar çaldırdım. Yine açan olmadı.

O ana kadar gözümden bir damla bile dökülmemişti. Yemin ederim, dayak yerken gözlerim dolmamıştı bile. Ama şimdi daha fazla tutamamıştım gözyaşlarımı. Çaresizce burada birinin beni bulmasını bekleyecektim. Çünkü kıçımı kaldıramayacak kadar canım acıyordu!

Ağlayarak bir kez daha Jongin'i aradım. Yine açmadı...

Onu aramaktan vazgeçerek rehberimde yardım dilenmek için başka bir isim aramaya koyuldum. Hiçbir isim bana yakın değildi. Kimseyi bana yardım etmesi için arayamazdım.

Tam pes etmişken gözüm telefonumda kayıtlı ancak bir kez bile arayıp mesaj atmadığım o tozlu numarada takılı kalınca yutkundum. Numaranın sahibi elbette Sehun'dan başkası değildi. Bu numarayı almak kolay olmamıştı. Bulduğumda ise hiçbir şey yapmamıştım. Rehberimde öylece duruyordu.

Belki de onu aramalıydım. Açar mıydı ki? Açmazdı ama deneyecektim. Denemekten zarar gelmezdi. Ondan başka arayacak kimsem kalmamıştı...

Titreyen parmaklarımla ekrana dokundum ve hızla kulağıma yapıştırdım. Büyük umutlarla telefonun açılmasını bekliyordum. Çaldı, çaldı ve... yine çaldı. Jongin de olduğu gibi telefon sadece çaldı ama açan olmadı.

Ne bekliyordum ki zaten? Bana her zaman vakit ayıramazlardı.

Yine de son bir kez daha denemek istedim ve Sehun'u tekrar aradım. Bu sefer de telefon açılmazsa oturup gerçekten birinin beni tesadüfen bulmasını bekleyecektim. Başka seçeneğim kalmamıştı.

Nefesimi tutarak telefonun sesini dinledim. Çaldı... çaldı, çal-Açıldı!

"S-Sehun?"

"Baekhyun? Sen misin?" Sesimi tanımıştı ve telefonu suratıma kapatmamıştı. Şu durumda buna sevinmemeliydim belki ama elimde değildi...

Ağlamama rağmen gülümsedim. "B-Benim." Başka bir şey söyleyemedim, boğazıma bir yumru oturmuştu. Sesimden iyi olmadığımı anlasın istiyordum. Ben söylemeden anlamalıydı çünkü anlatacak kadar iyi olduğumu sanmıyordum. Kötüydüm. Ve ona ihtiyacım vardı. Çok.

"İyi misin? Neden aradın?"

Sesi o kadar güzeldi ki... Onun büyüsüne kapıldığımdan ağzımdan bir hıçkırığın kaçmasına mani olamadım. Oh Sehun'un ses tonunun etkisi böyleydi işte, aklınızı başınızdan alıyordu. Her şeyi unutturuyordu. 

"Baekhyun, bir şey mi oldu?" Sesi yumuşamıştı, ben de öyle.

"İ-İyi değilim, gelebilir misin?" Sana çok ihtiyacım var, Sehun. Lütfen gel...

Karşı taraftan birkaç saniye ses gelmedi. Gelmeyecekti... Ne bekliyordum ki? Onun yerinde ben olsam ben de gitmezdim.

Sehun iç çekti. "Neredesin?"

Ağlamam daha çok şiddetlendi.

Gelecekti.

Ben onu bırakmamıştım, o da beni bırakmayacaktı.


	7. Sehun'un kucağı, odası ve tişörtü

Sehun'un sesini duymak sakinleştirmemiş aksine daha şiddetli ağlamama sebep olmuştu. Geleceğini bildiğim halde ağlamamı durduramıyor, çocuk gibi zırlıyordum. Gelecekti. Niye hâlâ çocuk gibi ağlamaya devam ediyordum ki? Ağrılarım olmasa kalkıp dans ederdim. Hatta birazcık cesaretim olsa Sehun geldiğinde yanaklarına yapışırdım. Benim düşüncelerim bu kadar masumken neden iğrenç biri oluyordum?

Sorun ben de değil, sığ kafalı insanlardaydı.

Telefon kapanalı ne kadar olmuştu bilmiyordum ama hâlâ orada oturuyor ve sevdiğim adamın gelmesini bekliyordum. Ona nerede olduğumu az çok tarif etmiştim. Emindim ki beni bulacaktı. Ben nerede olursam olayım o beni bulurdu, buna inanıyordum. Bir şekilde kalbim onu kendine çekiyordu.

Sokağın başında uzun bir silüet belirince gözyaşlarımdan buğulanan gözlerimi daha net görebilmek için elimin tersiyle sildim. Berbat görünüyordum kesin... Kendime aşık edemeden soğutacaktım. Olsundu... Burnumu çekip hızla yanaklarımdaki yaşları sildim. Akmaya hazırlanan yaşları geri göndermeye çalıştığım sırada nihayet Sehun yanıma gelebilmişti.

Beni yerde görünce hemen eğilip benimle aynı hizaya geldi. Ve onun endişeli yüzünü gördükten sonra kendimi tutamayıp tekrar çocuk gibi hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladım. Sadece iki saniye önce ağlamayacağıma dair kendime söz vermiştim. Ve Sehun'un yüzünü görmemle sadece iki saniyede fikrim değişmişti.

"C-Canım... acıyor!" Hıçkırıklarım arasında zar zor söyleyebildiğim cümleden sonra kendime hakim olamayarak kollarımı Sehun'un beline doladım. Onu kendime çekip sıkıca sarılırken canımın acısı hafiflemişti bile. Yüzümü göğsüne gömdüm, kokusu burnumun dibindeydi. Çok güzel kokuyordu. Klor ve kendi kokusu birleşip beni bulutların üzerine götürmüştü resmen. Klor kokusunu seveceğimi hiç düşünmezdim, Sehun'u koklayana kadar. Kokusu başımı döndürüyordu.

"Baekhyun, dur," Sehun omuzlarımdan kavrayıp beni kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışınca ona daha sıkı sarıldım. Artık ağlamıyordum. Ve canım da eskisi kadar çok acımıyordu. Tamam, karnım hareket edince biraz ağrıyordu ama sorun değildi, Sehun yanımdaydı. Sehun yanımda olduğu sürece hiçbir şey sinirimi bozamazdı.

"Ne olduğunu anlatacak mısın? Kim yaptı bunu?"

Amacına ulaşarak beni kendinden uzaklaştırdığında homurdandım.

"B-Ben yurda girmek üzereydim. Birden biri ağzımı ve gözümü kapayıp ne olduğunu anlayamadan beni buraya çekti. İ-İki kişilerdi ama yüzlerini göremedim, karanlıktı. Biri beni tuttu diğeri de d-dövdü." Canım acıyınca sustum ve karnımı tuttum. "Sesler duyunca kaçtılar. Onlar gidince Jongin'i aradım ama a-açmadı. Ben de seni aradım..."

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak beni dinlerken bir yandan yüzümün her köşesini inceliyordu. Karnımı tuttuğumu fark edince bakışlarını aşağıya çevirmişti. "Miden mi bulanıyor?" diye sordu her zaman ki o meşhur buz gibi ses tonuyla. Nasıl böyle bir anda bile soğukkanlı olabiliyordu öğrenmek istiyordum. Birde gerçekten ilgili mi yoksa kibarlık olsun diye mi sormuştu onu bilmek istiyordum...

"Hayır. Karnıma çok fazla darbe aldım o yüzden acıyor." Bakışlarımı ondan kaçırıp utanarak mırıldandım. Dayak yemiştim. Elbette erkeklik gururum kırılmıştı ve öylece sevdiğim adamın yüzüne bakamazdım. Deli gibi utanıyordum. Bir an keşke onu çağırmasaydım diye düşünmedim değildi. Bu utançla nasıl yaşayacaktım?

"Dudağın patlamış," Bir anda parmaklarını dudağımın etrafında hissedince gözlerimi kocaman açarak ona baktım. Bana değil patlayan dudağıma bakıyordu. Aniden tüm kan yanaklarıma hücum etmişti. Bana dokunuyordu, dudaklarıma dokunuyordu. Her ne kadar böyle bir pozisyonu başka bir durumdayken hayal etmiş olsam da bu bile bana yeterdi. Delirmek için harika bir sebep...

"Başına bela açmadan duramıyorsun değil mi?" Başını iki yana sallayarak mırıldandığında parmaklarını dudağımdan çektiği için az kalsın ağlayacaktım. Bu soruyu bana yöneltmiş gibi değildi, daha çok kendi kendine konuşuyordu.

Birkaç saniye boyunca ikimizde konuşmadık. Ne yapacağını düşünüyor olmalıydı bu yüzden rahatsız etmedim. Ayağa kalkınca beni burada bırakıp gideceği gibi aptalca bir düşünceye kapılarak korkak korkak ona baktım. Fakat o hiçbir şey demeden eğilmiş ve beni geçen gün ki gibi kucağına almıştı.

Elbette yürüyemeyecek halde olduğumu biliyordu. Ve beni kucağında taşımaktan başka seçenek kalmadığını da biliyordu, biliyorduk. Gülümsememi saklamaya çalışarak kolumu boynuna doladım. Dünyanın en güzel yeri burası olmalıydı.

Hayatımın geri kalanını burada geçirebilirdim, gerçekten.

"Bana çok şey borçlusun, Baekhyun. Yardımlarımın karşılığını ödemek zorundasın, unutma."

Ne istersen onu yaparım be! Öl desen ölürüm, Sehun.

"Mutlaka geri ödeme yapacağımdan emin olabilirsin, Sehun-ah."

İstersen öperek borcumu ödeyebilirim ama işte sen ister misin onu bilemiyorum...

Sehun'un kucağında mayışarak gözlerimi kapadım ve beni istediği yere götürmesine izin verdim. İtiraz edecek değildim elbette. Ki büyük ihtimalle kendi odasına götürecekti. Sakindim. Çok sakin.

Hayır, değildim... İçimde havai fişekler patlıyordu fakat dışımın bir ölüden farkının olmadığına emindim. En azından Sehun ne kadar heyecanlandığımı anlayamayacaktı. Tabii kalbimin sesini duymazsa anlamazdı ve bu da çok imkansızdı çünkü kalbimin sesi bir kilometre öteden duyuluyordu resmen.

"Jongin antrenmandan çıkmadan önce çok yorulduğunu ve gidip hemen uyuyacağını söylemişti." Bir kapıdan içeri girmeden önce Sehun sessizce açıklamıştı. Bugün diğer günlere nazaran çok fazla cümle kullanmasından dolayı mutluydum. İlk defa bu kadar çok konuşmuştu ve ben bunun son olmamasını diliyordum.

Hafif peltek konuşmasına bile aşıktım. Dilini ısırasım geliyordu!

"Sessiz ol," Uyararak beni kucağından indirdiğinde gözlerimi açtım. Beni yatağa bırakmıştı. Başımı çevirip yan taraftaki yatağa bakınca beni oturttuğu yatağın onun yatağı olduğunu anladım çünkü diğer yatakta bir çocuk uyuyordu. Odasındaydım. Hemde beni odasına kucağında getirmişti. Sırada ne vardı? Öpüşmek, sevişmek?

Heyecandan bayılacaktım. Sehun'un amacı beni öldürmekti sanırım. Beni öldürüp benden sonsuza kadar kurtulacaktı! Hah, beni salak sanmıştı, elbette planını anlamıştım. Benden kolay kolay kurtulamayacaksın, Sehun!

Sehun arkasını dönüp giysi dolabına doğru ilerlediğinde iç çekerek onu izledim. Geniş omuzlarına dokunmayı ne kadar da istiyordum, henüz dokunalı saniyeler geçse bile... Bir insanın arka profili bile yakışıklı olabilir miydi? Sehun'un öyleydi de çünkü. Gözüm yanlışlıkla aşağı doğru kayınca kendimi tuttum ve bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Aniden arkasını dönüp nereye baktığımı fark ederse rezil olurdum. Böyle büyük bir rezilliği risk alamayacağıma göre hiç bakmamalıydım.

"Tişörtün kirlenmiş, bunu giy." Sehun elinde ona ait olduğu çok belli olan siyah bir tişörtle yanıma geri geldiğinde tebessüm ettim. Aslında deli gibi kahkaha atmak istiyordum. Odasına kadar kucağında taşıdığı yetmemiş, yatağına yatırmıştı ve bu da yetmemiş gibi bana kendi tişörtünü veriyordu. Farklı bir evrende olsaydık tam da fesat algılayabileceğim bir an olurdu. Ama maalesef fesat algılanacak hiçbir şey olmamıştı... Ben dayaktan yürüyemeyecek hale geldiğim için taşımış ve üstüm ayak izleri ile kanla kaplandığı için kirlendiğinden bana temiz bir tişört veriyordu. Yani hiçbir fesat düşünce yoktu...

"Banyo şurada." Eliyle odanın sonundaki kapısı kapalı bir yeri işaret etti. "Sen üstünü değiştirirken buz alacağım. Başka bir şey lazım mı?"

Bakışlarını kaçırıp boynunu kaşırken çok masum görünüyordu. Utanmış mıydı emin değildim ancak ne kadar masum göründüğünü anlatmaya kelimelerim yetmezdi. Bana sen lazımsın diye bağırasım geldi o an. O böyle karşımda pamuk şeker gibi tatlı tatlı dururken bunu söylememek ayıp olurdu sanki. Fakat kelimeleri yuttum. Söylersem bir dayak da ondan yerdim.

Bu yüzden başımı sağa sola sallayıp bana verdiği tişörtü elime alarak ayağa kalktım. "Hayır, teşekkürler."

Sen buradayken hiçbir şeye ihtiyacım yok.

"Tamam o zaman," diye mırıldanarak kapıya yöneldi. Gidişini izledikten sonra kapanan kapıya aptal aptal baktığımı fark edince kendime geldim ve banyoya ilerledim. Yüzümdeki aptal gülümsemenin tek nedeni Sehun'du.

***

Aynada gördüğüm yüze iki saniye baktıktan sonra istemsizce ağlıyordum. Ben bu yüzle Sehun'un karşısında mı durmuştum? Her aklıma gelişinde hönkürerek ağlamak istiyordum. Patlak bir dudak, ağlamaktan dudağım kadar şişmiş kanlanmış gözler ve zombiyi andıran bir surat. Çok berbat görünüyordum. Öyle ki aynada kendime iki saniyeden fazla bakamıyordum. Baktığımda ise büyük bir ağlama isteği geliyordu.

Sevdiğim adamın karşısına bu yüzle çıkamazdım. Yarım saattir banyoda oturmuş ne yapacağımı düşünüyordum ve Sehun hemen kapının arkasındaydı. Onun tişörtünü giymek mutlu etmişti tabii ama cesaret vermemişti ne yazık ki. Yüzüm düzelmedikçe onun yüzüne bakamazdım.

Şu yüze bir bakın! Gördükçe aynayı parçalamak istiyordum!

İnleyerek aynaya sırtımı döndüm. Öfkeden kuduruyordum. O piçleri bulduğumda aynılarını ona yapmazsam benim adım da Baekhyun değildi! Yüzlerini dağıtacaktım şerefsizlerin!

"Baekhyun? İyi olduğuna emin misin?" Kapım tekrar tıklatılınca irkilerek oraya döndüm. Bir anlığına Sehun'un kapının arkasında olduğunu unutmuştum. Odaya geleli ne kadar olmuştu bilmiyordum fakat odaya girdiğinden beri kapının arkasında benim çıkmamı bekliyordu. Her seferinde başka bir yalan uydurmaktan şimdi başka söyleyecek bir yalanım kalmamıştı.

"E-Evet, çok iyiyim. Sadece... hiçbir şey yapmıyorum." Bu nasıl bir cümleydi? Aptal olduğumu düşünecekti kesin.

"Buz eriyecek. Çık artık." En az elinde tuttuğu buz kadar soğuk ve sert bir şekilde söyleyince titremiştim. Eğer biraz daha onu oyalamaya devam edersem kapıyı kırıp üzerime atlayacak ve beni gebertecekti.

Derin bir nefes çektim içime. Her halükarda buradan çıkacak ve onunla karşılaşacaktım. Kaçmanın bir anlamı yoktu. Zaten yüzümün halini görmüştü, neden hâlâ saklanıyordum ki? Evet, çıkmalıydım!

Yüzüme son bir kez iğrenerek baktıktan sonra kapıyı açtım. Kapıyı açmamla Sehun'u görmem bir olmuştu. Elinde tuttuğu buz torbasıyla kaşlarını çatmış bana bakıyordu. Bakışları yüzümden yavaşça inerek onun tişörtünün içinde nasıl kaybolduğumu gösteren küçük bedenimde gezindi. Gözleri gerektiğinden fazla tişörtünde oyalanınca kaşlarının artık çatık olmadığını gördüm. Pembe dudaklarının çok hafif gerildiğini görür gibi oldum ama o kadar kısa bir süreliğineydi ki doğru gördüğüme emin bile olamamıştım. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak sanki gülümsemesini bastırıyor gibiydi. Bu kadar komik olan neydi? Dağılmış yüzüm mü yoksa... Tişörtünün içinde kaybolmam mı..? Tanrım...

"Al," Kaba bir şekilde buz torbasını elime tutuşturup arkasını döndüğünde şaşırarak arkasından baktım. Az önce gülümsemeni sakladığını görmediğimi mi sanıyorsun dengesiz herif! Bu kaba tavırlarının az önce gördüğüm şeyi unutturacağını sanıyorsan çok yanılıyorsun, aptal.

Buz torbasını dudağıma bastırınca acıyla inledim. Sehun'a sinirimi dudağımdan çıkartmamalıydım...

Sehun umursamazca yatağına sırtüstü uzandığında hâlâ aptal gibi ayakta dikilmiş onu izliyordum. Uzun bacakları neredeyse yatağı geçiyordu. Ben ayaklarımı uzatınca yatağın yarısına zar zor geliyordum... Ben çok küçük değildim, Sehun fazla uzundu.

"Otursana." diye uyardığında onu izlemeyi keserek yatağının hemen yanındaki pufa doğru ilerledim. Kendimi pufa atarken her yerimin ağrıdığını fark ettim. Çok yorgundum.

Rahat bir pozisyon ararken kıpırdanmam Sehun'un ilgisini çekmiş olmalı ki başını bana çevirmişti. "Baekhyun." diye seslendi sessizce. "Sen buraya yat." Sehun yerinden kalkarak söyledi.

Şaşırarak itiraz ettim. "H-Hayır, yerinden kalkmana gerek yok. Ben böyle iyiyim, Sehun, gerçekten gerek yo-" Sertçe sözümü kesti. "İtiraz etme de dediğimi yap, Baekhyun."

Eh, madem bu kadar istiyorsun yatağına yatmamı seni mi kıracağım yahu. Bana attığı 'eğer yerinden kalkmazsan seni öldüreceğim' bakışları eşliğinde hızla yerimden kalktım ve kendimi yatağına attım. Karnımın üzerine düşmem sonucu yatağı ne kadar yumuşak olsa da canım acımıştı. İnleyerek sırtüstü çevirdim kendimi.

Şaka maka gerçekten benim için yerinden olmasını istemiyordum. Zaten onu uyku vakti benimle ilgilenmesi için çağırmıştım birde benim yüzümden rahatını bozmasını istemiyordum. Bu yatakta uzanmayı benden daha çok hak ediyordu.

"Sehun." diye mırıldandım aradan uzun bir süre geçtikten sonra. Yüzüne bakmaya cesaretim olmadığından bakışlarım tavandaydı. Sanki bakarsam karşılaşacağım ifadeyle korkuyor gibiydim. Beni her an odasından kovacak gibi hissediyordum ama benim tanıdığım Sehun da öyle bir şey yapmazdı. Yine de aptal olduğumdan korkuyordum işte...

"Efendim?"

Boğazımı temizledim. "Özür dilerim. Seni rahatsız ettiğim ve sürekli başına bela olduğum için. Ve teşekkür ederim. Her seferinde bana yardım ettiğin için."

Bu kadardı işte. Şimdi nefes alabilirdim. Birde titremeyi kesebilirdim. Yanaklarım neden alev gibiydi? Off, bunun için neden bu kadar heyecan yapmıştım ki?

"Önemli değil." dedi şeker kadar tatlı bir ses tonuyla. Kalbime artık söz geçiremiyordum, her an yerinden fırlayabilirdi.

Gözlerimi kapatıp gülümsedim. Cennetteydim sanırım.

Büyük bir iç çektim. "Sehun, seni çok se-" NE?! Yavaş gel, Baekhyun. İçinde söyle, dışından değil! Hışımla gözlerimi açarak Sehun'a baktım. Hiçbir şeyden haberi yokmuş gibi anlamsızca bana bakıyordu. Büyük ihtimal duymamıştı, şanslıydım.

Hatta öyle şanslıydım ki Sehun ne olduğunu soramadan telefonum çalmaya başlamıştı.

"Ah, buna bakmalıyım!" diyerek cebimden telefonumu çıkartmaya çalıştım. Evet, çalıştım çünkü elim ayağım birbirine girmişti. Sehun'un yanında fazla heyecan yapıyordum!

Nihayet telefonumu çıkartmayı başarınca hemen cevapladım. Arayan Jongin'di. Ki Jongin olmasa bile açardım.

"Baekhyun! İyi misin? Bir şey mi oldu? On beş kez üst üste aramışsın. Uyuyordum..."

Endişeli bir ses tonuyla bağırdığında yüzümü buruşturdum. Sesi fazla yüksek çıkmıştı.

"Şuan iyiyim, merak etme. Daha sonra anlatırım, tamam mı?"

Sormamasını diliyordum çünkü yanımda Sehun varken olanları tekrar anlatamazdım.

"T-Tamam. Neredesin? Saat kaç haberin var mı? Neden odada değilsin?" Jongin heyecanlı heyecanlı sorular sorarken gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi zor tuttum. Jongin her zaman böyleydi. Benimle fazla ilgiliydi. Annem bile bu kadar ilgilenmezdi benimle... Bana bir şey olsa dünyayı ayağa kaldırırdı. Ve eğer şuan bana yapılanı öğrenecek olursa çılgına dönerdi. Bu yüzden önce onu sakinleştirmeliydim.

"Eee, şey, Sehun'un odasındayım. Sana ulaşamayınca onu aradım." Yanaklarım istemsizce kızardı. Jongin'in pişkin pişkin sırıttığını hissedebiliyordum.

"Demek Sehun'un odasındasın, ha? Amanın, yoksa-" Gözlerimi irileştirerek Jongin'in sözünü kestim. Ortam çok sessizdi ve yanımda Sehun vardı! Yani duyabilirdi! "Kes sesini, Jongin."

Yanaklarım daha da kızarmıştı.

"Tamam, tamam. Seni almaya geliyorum. Oda numarası kaç?"

Sehun'a döndüm. "O-Oda numaran kaçtı?"

"135."

Aynısını Jongin'e söyledim. Onayladıktan sonra aramayı sonlandırdık.

Telefonu geri cebime koyarken Sehun'la göz göze geldim. "Geliyor mu?" diye sordu alnına dökülen saçları geriye atarken. Ah o saçlara dokunmak için nelerimi vermezdim...

"Evet," dedim küçük bir hayal kırıklığıyla. Buradan ayrılmak istemiyordum. Sehun'un kokusunun hakim olduğu odada sonsuza kadar kalabilirdim, çok huzurluydu.

Ancak her güzel şeyin bir sonu olduğu gibi bunun da bir sonu vardı. Jongin geliyordu. Birazdan gidecektim.

"Tekrar teşekkür ederim," Sessizce fısıldadım. Sehun'un oda arkadaşı yerinde kıpırdanmıştı, uyandırmak istemiyordum.

Sehun başını önemi yok dercesine salladı.

"O zaman yarın görüşürüz," dedim utangaç bir gülümsemeyle. "İyi geceler, Sehun-ah."

Dudağıma buzu tutmaya devam ederken yataktan kalktım. Jongin birazdan burada olurdu.

"İyi geceler, Baekhyun."

Kapı tıklandı. Utanmasam buradan ayrılmak istemiyorum diyerek oturup ağlardım ama o kadar da yüzsüz değildim. Önce kapıya sonra tekrar Sehun'a baktım. Yerinden kalkmak üzere hareketlenmişti ki kendimi cesaretlendirdim ve her şey bir anda oldu. Eğilip Sehun'un yanağına tüy kadar hafif bir öpücük kondurdum. Tepkisini görmeyi veya bir şey söylemesini beklemeden arkamı dönüp kapıya koşturmuştum.

Teşekkür ve iyi geceler öpücüğümü verdiğime göre gidebilirdim.


	8. Çünkü bana kıyamıyorsun

hatalarım varsa kusura bakmayın, iyi okumalar!

*

Sehun'un odasından dışarıya attığım ilk adımda Jongin yüzümü görür görmez kaşlarını çatmıştı. 

"Bu halin ne, Baekhyun?"

Omuz silkerek yürümeye başladım. Cevap verecek hâlim kalmamıştı. Sabah hepsini özet geçirdim ama şimdi dinlenmeliydim. "Tanrım, iyi misin? Bunu kim yaptı?"

Beni durdurup elini dudağımdaki yaraya yerleştirdiğinde acıyla inledim ve elinden kaçtım. "Bilmiyorum. Kim yaptı bilmiyorum, görmedim. Tek bildiğim fitursuzca dayak yediğim, Jongin. Sabah konuşalım, tamam mı? Yeterince gururumu ayaklar altına aldım zaten."

Eğer bir erkek çocuğuysanız ve dayak yiyorsanız gururunuz kırılırdı. Çünkü insanlar her zaman erkeklerden bir beklenti içindeydi: dayak yiyemezdik. Yersek erkek değildik, yemezsek adamdık. Bu döngü günümüze kadar böyle devam etmişti. Dayak yemek utanç kaynağıydı, gurur kırıcıydı ve sizi güçsüz kılardı. Herkesin zihninde bu kalıplaşmış düşünce vardı, kimse de buna karşı çıkamıyordu.

Sevdiğim adam dayak yediğimi biliyordu. Şimdi sırada en yakın arkadaşım vardı. Jongin her şeyimi bilirdi, elbette ondan utanmıyordum ancak bu durum farklıydı. Jongin ile tanışmamda bu sebep yüzündendi: dayak yemiştim. Ayağımı kırmışlardı ve bana yardım edecek kimse yoktu. Sonra Jongin çıkagelmişti, böyle tanışmak işte. Ne zaman dayak yesem yanımda olur, bunu yapanları bulur ve döverdi. Bu daha da gurur kırıcıydı çünkü kendimi savunamıyor bunu benim için bir başkası yapıyordu.

Şimdi Jongin'e neler olduğunu söyleyecek olursam onu durduramazdım. Gecenin bu saatinde yurdu ayağa kaldırır ve bana bunu yapanları bulup eşek sudan gelinceye kadar döverdi. Ve ben tekrar gururumu ayaklar altına almak istemiyordum. Kendim halledebilirdim, kendim üstesinden gelebilirdim.

Jongin'e uyarıcı bir bakış atınca pes etti. "Pekala ama sabah anlatacağına söz ver. Canın çok acıyor mu? Hem... neden Sehun'un odasındaydın ve neden üzerinde onun tişörtü var? Bana gerçekten büyük bir açıklama borçlusun."

Elini omzuma attı ve koridorda bir o yana bir bu yana sallana sallana yürümeye başladık. Ondan destek alarak yürürken aptal gibi gülümsüyordum. Sehun'un ismi geçince bile tüm her şeyi unutuyordum.

"Kafama hiç darbe almadım ama yine de ne olur ne olmaz diye soracağım, Kim Jongin. Bu bir rüya değil, değil mi? Az önce onun odasındaydım ve şuan üzerimde onun tişörtü var, değil mi? Hepsi gerçekti..." İç çekerek avuç içimi Sehun'un tişörtünde aşağı yukarı gezdirdim. Buram buram Sehun kokuyordu. Bu tişörtü ona asla geri vermeyecektim. Kibarlığın canı cehennemeydi, verilen mal geri alınmazdı!

"Kafana hiç darbe almamış olabilirsin fakat birazdan alacaksın, Baekhyun. Rüya değildi. Şimdi kapa çeneni ve yürü. Bizi yakalayacak olurlarsa görürsün gününü!"

Ardından kafama fazla sert olmayan bir şaplak yemiştim.

Buna rağmen hâlâ aptal gibi gülümseye devam ediyordum.

Oh Sehun beni mahvediyordu.

***

Yemin ederim, Oh Sehun beni gerçekten mahvediyordu.

Dün ki yakınlığımızdan sonra bir şeyleri aştığımızı sanıyordum ama çok yanılıyormuşum. Yüzüme bile bakmıyordu! Kafayı yiyecektim. Nerede yanlış yapıyordum, bilmek istiyorum.

Ben dün o kadar evlenme hayalleri kurmuştum! Hayallerimin sonucu bu muydu yani?!

"Niye yüzüme bakmıyorsun, Sehun?" Dayanamayarak sordum.

Karşısına oturduğumdan beri kafasını yemeğinden hiç kaldırmamıştı. Ben gelene kadar Chanyeol'la fısır fısır konuşuyorlardı fakat ben geldikten sonra buzdan Sehun geri dönmüş ve dünyayla iletişimini kesmişti. Sırf ben geldim diye miydi? Üzülüyordum.

Sessizce yemeğini yiyor ve başını bir an olsun yukarı kaldırmıyordu.

Bense burada kendimi yiyordum.

Sorduğum soruya yanıt gelmeyince ofladım. Chanyeol ve Jongin bizimle ilgilenmemeyi seçmiş görünüyorlardı çünkü kendi dünyalarını yaratmış gibi kimseyi umursamadan sohbet ediyorlardı. Konunun ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Geldiğimden beri tek ilgi odağım Sehun'dan başkası değildi.

"Cevap vermeyeceksin anlaşılan," Kendi kendime konuşuyordum resmen. "Yoksa dün seni öptüğüm için bana kızgın mısın?" Onu kışkırtmak adına pişkin pişkin sırıtarak sorduğumda bir anda Chanyeol-Jongin ikilisi konuşmayı kesip bize dönmüşlerdi.

"Ne? Az önce doğru mu duydum? Siz öpüştünüz mü?" Jongin ağzı 'o' şeklini almadan önce şaşkınca sordu.

Chanyeol'un büyük gözleri daha ne kadar büyüyebileceğini ispatlarken Sehun'a yarı şaşkın yarı imalı bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

"Hadi be, cidden öpüştünüz mü? Sehun büyüyor demek." Chanyeol gururlu bir baba edasıyla Sehun'un sırtını patpatladığında Sehun asabi bir şekilde onun ellerini itti. Başını ilk defa yemeğinden kaldırdığında göz göze geldik ve o an içimden bittim diye geçirdim. Bitmiştim. Sehun kaşlarını çatmıştı ve bana beni öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyordu.

"Yok öyle bir şey! Öpüşmedik biz!" Sehun sesinin ayarına hakim olamayıp neredeyse bağırınca birkaç insan bize dönmüştü. Ne dediğini anladıklarında bakışlar bir ben de birde onda gidip geldi. İşler şimdi daha da kötü bir boyut alıyordu ve ben cidden korkuyordum.

"Yanaktan," diye savundum tezimi. Yanaktan da olsa öpüşmüştük. Beni yalancı durumuna düşüremezdi! Kabullenmeliydi, kabullenecekti. Onu öpmüştüm ben!

Chanyeol imalı imalı sırıttığında Sehun ona dirsek attı. Jongin ise bıyıkaltından gülüyordu.

"Yoksa utandın mı, Sehun?" Yemeklerde yürek de yoktu oysa, Chanyeol nasıl böyle konuşabiliyordu... Ben bunu söyleyecek olsam ölüm fermanımı imzalamış kadar olurdum. Chanyeol gerçekten bir alkışı hak ediyordu. Hatta alkış bile yanında kalırdı, ona direkt para ödülü vermeliydiler.

"Kes şunu, Chanyeol!" Sehun öfkeli bir tonda dişlerinin arasından tıslayınca irkildim. Ama Chanyeol bundan etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Belli ki bu muameleye alışkındı ve ondan korkmuyordu. Ben mi? Ben olayı uzaktan izleyen bir seyirciydim sadece. Araya girmek gibi bir düşüncem yoktu.

"Tamam, tamam. Sen de hemen sinirleniyorsun! Hiç eğlenceli değilsin." Chanyeol ona göz devirerek Jongin ile konuşmaya kaldığı yerden devam etmeye başladı.

Bir anlığına bu olayı başlatanın ben olduğumu unutmuştum. Sehun'la gözlerimiz buluşunca ona hiçbir suçum yokmuş gibi masumca gülümsedim. Ben de az değildim. Ortaya atmıştım konuyu, öylece geri çekilmiştim sonra. Yine de, iyi olmuştu Sehun'a. Ben o konuşmadıkça içimde sinir krizleri geçiriyordum, birazcık da o kudursundu.

"Bugün nasılsın, Sehun-ah?" Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yüzümden düşürmediğim gülümsemeyle sordum. Bana inanamayarak bakmış ardından yüzümdeki gülümsemeyi görünce çatılı kaşları eski haline geri dönmüşt. Neredeyse yumuşadığını düşünecektim ama öyle olmadı. Beni görmezden gelerek yemeğini yemeye devam etti. Hah!

"Hmm, demek öyle. Dudağıma ne olduğunu sormayacak mısın? Ya da dur, sen zaten biliyordun. Ama kimse bunu bilmiyor, değil mi?" Onun duyabileceği bir tonda fısıldayarak konuştum. İlgisini çekmiş olacak ki kafasını tekrar yemeğinden kaldırmıştı. Elbette Jongin'e anlatacağım deyip bunu ertelemiştim ve onun da aklından çıkmıştı. Jongin birileriyle çook meşgul görünüyordu. Yani dün yaşananları Sehun'dan başka kimse bilmiyordu.

"Onlara dudağımı patlatanın sen olduğunu ve... bunun yumrukla olmadığını söylesem ne yapardın, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun parmakları arasında tuttuğu çubukları olabildiğince sıkarken ben ne halt yediğimi kendime soruyordum. Anlaşılan yemekte gerçekten yürek vardı ve biz Chanyeol'la onu biraz fazla kaçırmıştık. Bunun başka bir açıklaması olamazdı.

Asırların geçtiğini düşündüğüm bir sessizlikten sonra nihayet Sehun bu sessizliği bozdu.

"Hiçbir şey," diye mırıldandı. "Hiçbir şey yapmazdım, Baekhyun."

Sehun cidden sinirlerimi bozuyordu!

"Bu demek oluyor ki aslında bunun gerçek olmasını istiyorsun." dedim kendim bile buna inanmayarak. Söylerken ki amacım onu deli etmekti. Beni nasıl deli ediyorduysa ben de onu öyle deli edecektim. Oh Sehun'la konuşmanın başka bir seçeneği yoktu.

"Bir bakıma doğru," dedi yarım ağız sırıtarak. Her ne kadar alaycı bir gülüş olsa da çok güzel görünüyordu. "Dudağını patlatmak istiyorum."

"Ama yapmazsın çünkü bana kıyamıyorsun." Hazır cevabımla gülüşü yüzünden silindi.

Birkaç saniye boyunca öylece yüzüme baktı. Aklından ne geçti, neler geçiyor bilmiyordum ama ben de ona baktım. Umutsuzca bir şey söylemesini bekliyordum fakat ağzını açmadı. Hiçbir şey söylemeden yemeğini yemeye geri döndü.

Ben ise cevabımı alamamıştım.

Susarak söylediğimi kabullenmiş miydi, yoksa cevap vermeye bile tenezzül etmeyecek kadar önemsiz mi görmüştü?

Beni kafamdaki soru işaretleriyle acımasızca yalnız bıraktı.

Yemeğin geri kalanı Chanyeol ve Jongin'in heyecanlı heyecanlı konuşmasıyla geçti. Jongin birkaç kez konuşmaya katılmam için bana sorular sormuştu ama onu geçiştirmiştim, bugün konuşacak havamda değildim. Sehun nasıl konuşmuyorsa, ben de konuşmazdım o zaman.

Yemeklerimiz bitince ilk ayaklanan Sehun oldu. Peşinden kalkıp ona yetiştim ve birlikte tepsilerimizi bıraktık. Ona bakmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum, bana kızmasından korkuyordum.

"Nereye gideceksin?" diye mırıldandım bahçeye çıktığımızda. Bakışlarını üzerimde hissediyordum ama hayır, henüz ona bakmayacaktım. Bakarsam erirdim.

"Bilmem, sen?"

Omuz silktim. "Antrenmanım bir saat sonra başlayacak. Beraber takılalım mı?"

Tepkisini merak ederek bakışlarımı yüzüne çıkarttım. Alt dudağını dişleri arasına almış çiğniyordu. Büyük ihtimalle teklifimi düşünüyordu. Reddedilmekten korkmadığımı fark ettim. Sanırım ben de Sehun'a yavaş yavaş alışıyordum.

Kabul etmezse sorun değildi.

"Olur. Ne yapalım?"

Pekala, bunu beklemiyordum. Asıl sorun kabul etmesiydi. Kalbim yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atıyordu.

Beklentiyle bana bakarken ne yapabileceğimizi düşündüm ama aklıma hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Biraz daha susarsam gidecekti... Bir şeyler bulmalıydım. Bir şey... "Hadi yakalamaç oynayalım! Ebe sensin, yakala beni!" Aklıma gelen en aptalca fikri söyledim ve aptallığıma göz devirerek Sehun'u beklemeden koşmaya başladım.

Belki de gelmeyecekti. Ben yerinde olsaydım ne kadar çocuksu deyip burayı terk ederdim. Tamam, yalan. Asla terk etmezdim. Küçüklüğümden beri en sevdiğim oyundu bu. Çünkü hızlı koşardım ve kimse beni yakalayamazdı.

"Ebe!" Bir el sırtıma vurduğunda afallayarak tökezledim. Yok artık. Sehun'un aptalca oyunuma katılmasına mı yoksa ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan beni yakalamasına mı şaşırmalıydım, karar veremiyordum.

Şaşırarak arkamı döndüm ve onu benden uzağa koşarken gördüm. Sahiden yakalamaç oynuyorduk. Ve o benden kaçıyordu! Şimdi bittin, Oh Sehun!

"Seni yakalamaya geliyorum, Oh Sehun! Hızlı koşsan iyi edersin!" Peşinden koşmaya başlamadan önce arkasından bağırdım. Sesimi duyunca koşmaya devam ederken kafasını bana çevirmişti ve o an yüzüne kocaman bir gülümsemenin hakim olduğunu fark ettim. Az kalsın dizlerimin bağı çözülecekti. Yemin ederim, Sehun'un yüzünde ilk defa bu kadar gerçek ve büyük bir gülümseme görüyordum. Onu hiç bu kadar mutlu görmemiştim daha önce. Özellikle benimle birlikteyken...

Gülüşünden destek alarak daha hızlı koşmaya başladım. Artık benimde dudaklarımda kocaman bir gülümseme vardı. Oh Sehun beni iki saniye önce üzüyorsa, iki saniye sonra da sevindiriyordu. Benim cennetim, benim cehennemimdi. Ve ben onu çok seviyordum.

"Yakalayamazsın!" diye bağırdı neşeli bir tonda, aramızda neredeyse on adımlık bir mesafe kaldığı vardı. Kiminle oynadığını bilmiyordu. Ona gösterecektim.

"Bal gibi yakalarım!" Kendimi biraz daha zorladığımda şimdi onun iki adım uzağındaydım. İnkar etmeyeceğim, Sehun gerçekten hızlı koşuyordu. Ona hemencecik yetişebilmek için ısınma yapmam gerekti ancak ısınma yapmaya vaktim olmamıştı. Yine de bu halimle bile onu yakalardım ben. Boşuna almamıştım o madalyaları!

"Beni yakalarsan bir hafta boyunca istediğin her şeyi yapacağım, Baekhyun."

Ve bu son damlaydı.

İki adımda aramızdaki mesafeyi kapadım ve sırtına atlayıverdim. Sehun bunu beklemediğinden dengesini sağlayamayarak tökezlemişti. Bir an sonra kendimi onun üstünde kollarım karnına dolalı bir şekilde çimenlerde bulmam çok gecikmedi. Çimenlerde yuvarlanırken kahkaha atıyordum. İstemsizce aklıma okulun ilk günü buna tıpatıp benzer yaşadığımız olay gelmişti.

Yakalamıştım işte! Benden kaçamaz demiştim!

Nihayet yuvarlanmayı kestiğimizde ben hâlâ kazanmanın verdiği mutlulukla kahkaha atıyordum. Nefes nefese kalmam önemli değildi.

"Bana yetişmen imkânsızdı! Hile yaptın." Sehun'un sitem eden sesi kulaklarıma dolunca kahkahayı kestim ve gözlerimi açtığımda onu yan tarafımda çimenlere uzanırken buldum. Kaşları çatılı bir şekilde gökyüzüne bakıyordu. Dudakları hafifçe büzülmüştü. Tam öpülmelik duruyordu ama bunu yapacak olursam bu büyülü anı bozacağımı biliyordum.

Hem böyle çok masum görünüyordu. Çocuk gibi.

"Hile falan yapmadım, hakkımla kazandım kabullen Oh Sehun. Seni yakaladım ve bir hafta boyunca her istediğimi yapacaksın. Kiminle yarıştığını unutma. Ben Baekhyun'um." Senin Baekhyun'un.

Gözlerimiz buluştuğunda ona göz kırptım.

"Pekala, ben sözümün arkasında duran biriyim, Byun Baekhyun. Bir hafta boyunca ne istersen yapacağım."

Bu kadar kolay kabul edeceğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Demek sözünün arkasında duran birisin Oh Sehun. Bu lafını sana yedireceğim. Kabul ettiğine pişman olacaksın!

"İsteyeceklerimden korkmuyor musun?" dedim ciddi bir ses tonuyla ama dudaklarımda eğlenen bir gülümseme vardı. Çimlerde yan döndüm ve yumruk yaptığım elimi yanağıma dayayarak onu izlemeye başladım. Ellerini ensesinde birleştirmiş bir şekilde çimlerde uzanırken o kadar güzel görünüyordu ki... Anlatmaya cümleler yetmezdi. Yuvarlanmamız yüzünden tişörtüne birkaç çimen yapışmıştı ve siyah saçları dağılmıştı.

Huzurlu görünüyordu. Ben de öyle.

"Korkmuyorum," diye karşılık verdi iddialı bir şekilde. Parlak kahverengi gözlerini mavi gökyüzünden çekti ve bana çevirdi. Bakışları karnımdaki kelebekleri canlandırıyordu. Kelebeklerin kanat çırptığını hissettim. Birazdan uçacaklardı.

Sonra aramıza bir sessizlik çöktü. O tekrar bakışlarını gökyüzünü izlemek için ayırdı benden, ben ise onu izlemeye devam ettim. O kadar huzurlu bir andı ki bunun sonsuza dek sürmesini istiyordum. Sehun dengesiz ve soğuk nevalenin teki olabilirdi ama bazen bir an geliyordu, içindeki eğlenceli Sehun ortaya çıkıveriyor ve beni dünyanın en mutlu adamı yapıyordu. Beni ne kadar üzdüğü veya kırdığı önemli değildi, her şeyin sonunda tekrar mutlu ediyordu çünkü. Bir şekilde beni mutlu etmenin yolunu buluyordu, farkında değildi.

Güzelliğine derin bir iç çektim. Dikkati tekrar bana çevrilmişti.

"Bir şey mi oldu?" diye mırıldandı ancak dikkatli baktığınızda görebileceğiniz mükemmel bir tebessümle. Tembel bir gülümsemeyle başımı iki yana salladım. Aptal bir âşık gibi göründüğüme emindim çünkü zaten öyleydim. "Hayır, bir şey olmadı. Sadece... hava çok güzel değil mi?"

Sehun da benim gibi iç çekti. "Evet. Evet, öyle."

Dudaklarıma pişkin bir sırıtış yerleşti. "İkinci tura var mısın? Bu sefer beni kolay kolay yakalamana izin vermeyeceğim!"

Hızla yerimde doğrulduğumda Sehun aval aval bana bakıyordu. Koşmak için hazırlanıyorken sesi beni durdurdu.

"Önce kalkmama yardım et,"

Tatlı ses tonuna karşı gelemeyerek ona elimi uzattım. Elimi kavrar kavramaz çok geçti. Tebessüm gitmiş yerini alaycı bir gülümseme almıştı. Çok aptaldım...

Elimi geri çekmeme kalmadan beni sertçe kendine doğru çekti ve tam göğsüne düşüverdim.

"S-Sen ne yap-" Sehun'a bu kadar yakın olmak kalbimin ritmini hemen hızlandırmış, elim ayağıma dolanmıştı. Benim konuşamayacağımı fark edince kısa bir kahkaha atarak araya girdi.

"Çok yorgunum, Baekhyun. Başka bir zaman oynayalım. Hem hava gerçekten çok güzel. Biraz daha kalalım, olur mu?"

Beni öldür diye bağırmak istiyordum suratına. Tam şimdi beni öldür ki mutlu öleyim, kollarının arasında...

"B-Böyle mi kalalım?" Şaşırarak sordum çünkü hâlâ onun üzerindeydim. Tekrar ediyorum: ben, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun'un mükemmel bedenin üstünde uzanıyordum. Üstelik kollarını sırtımda birleştirmiş yana düşmemem için destek oluyordu.

Bayılacaktım.

"Ah, affedersin," diyerek neredeyse beni az önce yattığım yere ittiğinde içimden kendime küfür ettim. Tam bir aptaldım. Ne diye hatırlatıyordum ki pozisyonumuzu?!

İçimden kendime söve söve çimende rahat bir pozisyon aramaya başladım. Ama yoktu, bir türlü rahat olamıyordum.

Aklıma harika bir fikir gelince durup gülümseyerek Sehun'a döndüm. Neden ona baktığımı merak etmiş olmalı ki o da bana soran bakışlarla dönmüştü.

"Başımı omzuna koyabilir miyim?" Sevimlice sordum. Yanaklarım yavaştan kızarıyordu.

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır."

Biliyordum.

"Ama sen demiştin ki: 'ben sözümün arkasında duran biriyim, sen ne istersen onu yapacağım'. Yoksa yapmıyor musun?" Yalandan dudaklarımı büzerek söylediğimde kaşlarını iyice çattı.

"Sen-- sen gerçekten fenasın, Baekhyun. Tamam o zaman, koy başını omzuma."

Kıkırdayarak bekletmeden başımı rahat görünen omzuna koyuverdim. Ölürsem beni buraya gömmelerini rica edecektim. Sehun'un omzu. Yastığımdan daha rahattı yahu. Ciddiydim.

"Bana kıyamıyorsun," Kendi kendime mırıldandım. Aslında daha çok kendimi avutuyordum. Sanki ben onu tehdit etmemişim de kendi isteğiyle başımı omzuna koymama izin vermiş gibi hayal ediyordum. "Değil mi, Sehun-ah?"

Başımı hafifçe oynatıp ona baktığımda gözlerini devirdi.

"Çok konuşuyorsun, Baekhyun. Sessiz ol ve anın tadını çıkar işte. Bir daha böyle bir havayı bulamazsın."

Haklıydı. Sessiz olmalı ve bu mükemmel anın tadını çıkarmalıydım. Bir daha böyle bir omuzu bulamayabilirdim sonuçta.

Antrenman saatim gelene kadar biraz kestirmeye karar vererek huzurla gözlerimi kapadım.


	9. Beni zorlamıyorsun

"Sehun," diye mırıldandım kafamı omzundan kaldırıp yüzüne oldukça yakın bir mesafeden bakarken. Yine ne istiyor bu gerizekalı dercesine iç çekerek göz kapaklarını aralamış ve yüzümü yüzünün hemen yanında bulmasıyla gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Bu sevimli hareketine kıkırdadım. Yakından komik görünüyordu, yine de çok güzeldi.

"Efendim, Baekhyun?" Sabır diliyormuş gibi bir ses tonuyla sordu. Konuştuğu zaman sıcak nefesi yüzümü yalayıp geçiyordu. İstemsizce mayışarak tek kolumu göğsünün üzerinden ona doladım ve ona iyice yapıştım. Kendimi onun yanında güvende hissediyordum. Çok, çok fazla güvende hemde.

"Hani her istediğimi yapacaktın ya," dedim çekinerek. Yanaklarım hafiften yanmaya başlıyordu. Beni onaylayan biçimde kafasını sallayınca devam ettim. "Şey... Öpsene beni."

Neden şimdi bir anda bunu istiyordum hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Düşünmeden konuşuvermiştim yine. Onunla öpüşmeyi çok istiyordum ama bu şekilde değildi. Kendi isteğiyle beni öpmesini istiyordum. Ne diye saçma bir iddia için ona beni öpmesini söylemiştim ki? Aptaldım.

Ama Sehun'un yüzüme yaklaşan yüzü tam aksini söylüyordu. Vücudum alarma geçmiş, tüm hücrelerim Sehun'un beni birazdan öpeceğini haykırıyordu. Gözlerim titreyerek kapandı. Kapanmadan önce dudaklarını ıslattığını gördüm.

Siktir, şimdi geliyordu.

"Baekhyun. Sana diyorum, Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Uyanmayı düşünüyor musun?"

Sehun'un sesi beynimde yankılanırken gerçek tokat gibi suratıma çarptı. Rüya görüyordum... Ve rüyamda bile onunla öpüşememiştim! Evren öpüşmemize izin vermiyordu.

"Antrenmanına geç kalacaksın. Ya da umrumda değil, uyanma. Senin sorunun, benim değil." Kızgın çıkan sesi kulaklarıma dolunca hemen gözlerimi açtım. Gözlerimi kapamadan önce aldığım pozisyonumu hiç bozmamıştım. En azından rüyamda hareket edebilir ve fırsatı değerlendirip Sehun'a yapışabilirdim ama uyurken bile aptaldım. Milim kıpırdamamıştım resmen.

"Uyandım, uyandım! Kızma bana," Başımı omzundan kaldırıp mahcup bir ifadeyle ona baktım. Kaşlarını çatmış benden olmayan tarafa bakıyordu. Bazen gerçekten çocuk gibi davranıyordu ve buna inanasım gelmiyordu. Oh Sehun gibi birinin çocukça davranması ilginçti. Bulmak biraz zordu.

"Beni ilgilendirmiyor, ne yaparsan yap." deyince biraz kırılmıştım. Onun umrunda olmak istiyordum. Bana böyle şeyler söylememeliydi.

"Sehun," dedim u harfini gereğinden fazla uzatarak. Yerimde yavaşça doğrulup oturur pozisyon aldım, o ise bıraktığım gibiydi; ellerini ensesinde birleştirmiş yatmaya devam ediyordu.

Bana cevap vermeyince gözlerimi devirdim. Ama dudaklarımda arsız bir sırıtış vardı. Sehun yapacaklarımdan habersiz bir şekilde umursamazca gökyüzünü izliyordu. Bu bir haftayı güzel değerlendirecektim. Şimdi elime düşmüştü işte.

Telefonumu çıkarıp saati kontrol ettikten sonra konuştum. "Antrenmanımın başlamasına beş dakika var ve ben uyku serserimi asla yetişemem. Bence... beni antrenman alanına kadar taşımalısın. Hem hızlı da koşuyorsun."

Arsız sırıtışım gittikçe büyümüş, tüm yüzümü kaplamıştı artık. Bazı zamanlar utangaçlığımı yenmeyi başarıyordum ve bu anlar çok değerliydi. Utanmaz Baekhyun'un yapamayacağı, yaptıramayacağı hiçbir şey olmazdı.

Ve Oh Sehun şimdi dediğimi yapmak zorundaydı.

"Ne? Hayatta olmaz! Kendin yürü, Baekhyun, umrumda değil."

Sehun güzel kaşlarını çatarak yerinde doğrulduğunda hayallerim suya düşmüştü. Homurdanarak ayağa kalkınca kendime gelerek ben de peşinden ayağa kalktım. Gitmek üzereyken koluna asılıp onu durdurdum.

"Dur! İlla hatırlatmak mı zorundayım, Sehun? Kendi ağzınla söyledin. Bir hafta boyunca isteklerimi yerine getirecektin. Daha ilk günden pes ediyorsun demek... İyi o zaman."

Yüzümü asarak kolunu serbest bıraktım. Biraz kendimi acındırıp numara yapmaktan zarar gelmezdi. Omuzlarımı düşürerek ona arkamı döndüm ve yürümeye başladım. Bir yanım peşimden gelmeyeceğini ve beni tek başıma bırakacağını söylüyordu fakat ağır basan tarafımsa tam tersini söylüyordu. Gelecekti. Beni bırakmayacağını biliyordum.

Dediğim gibi de oldu. İki adım atmıştım ki biri (o kişinin kim olduğunu hepimiz biliyorduk) parmaklarını koluma dolayıp beni durdurdu. Zafer kazanmışcasına gülümseyerek yüzümü ona çevirdim.

"Pes etmiyorum, Baekhyun. Yapacağım." Bıkkın bir ifadeyle içini çekti ve bir anda önümde bana sırtını dönerek eğildi. Amacını anlayınca hemen kollarımı boynuna dolayarak sırtına bindim. Aslında beni gelin tarzı kucağına alır sanmıştım ama buna da razıydım. En azından beni taşıyordu. Ve bedenlerimiz temas içindeydi.

Birde, Sehun'un elleri benim düşmemi engellemek için bacaklarıma sarılıydı. Bundan daha iyi bir pozisyon olamazdı. Boynundaki kollarımı daha çok sıktım ve çenemi omzuna dayadım.

"Yaşasın! Hadi, gidelim! Koç biraz daha geç kalırsam beni öldürecek!"

Kulağının dibinde neşeyle bağırdım. Sehun gözlerini devirmekle yetinmiş ama dediğimi yerine getirerek koşmaya başlamıştı.

Ani hızla neye uğradığımı şaşırarak çığlık attım ve ona daha sıkı sarıldım. Düşürecekti! Kesin benden intikam alıyordu pislik herif!

"Biraz yavaşlar mısın, lütfen?" Kaşlarımı çatmama rağmen kibar bir şekilde kulağına fısıldadım. 185 boyunda bir insanın sırtındaydım ve inanın bana, buradan bakınca istemsizce kendinizi bulutların üzerindeymiş gibi hissediyordunuz. Birde şöyle düşünün, o insan en az bir araba kadar hızlı bir şekilde koşuyordu. Elbette yavaşlamasını isteyecektim çünkü düşmekten korkuyordum! Bu hızda düşersek geçen sefer olduğu gibi öyle kolay kurtulamazdık.

"Nasıl isterseniz efendim," diyerek yavaşladığında rahatlayarak derin bir nefes verdim. Bu adam bir gün gerçekten beni öldürecekti. Ama o gün, bugün değildi. Daha neler yapacaktık birlikte!

Biraz sonra Sehun'un fazla, çok fazla, yavaş yürüdüğünü fark ettim. Kesinlikle bilerek yapıyordu. Amacı beni deli etmekti, sanki anlayamayacaktım!

Konuşmadan önce boğazımı temizledim. "Acaba... birazcık, bak çok az ama, hızlı olabilir misin?" Kendimin bile ilk defa duyduğu bir ses tonuyla sordum. O kadar kibar ve tatlı konuşmuştum ki kendimi öpesim gelmişti. Sehun'da böyle hissetmiş miydi diye düşünmeden edemedim. Beni öperse şuracıkta ölürdüm.

Ama tabiki öyle bir şey olmadı. Sehun kim, beni öpmek kim...

Sehun'un çenesi kasılınca yanlış bir şey söyleyip söylemediğimi düşündüm. Fakat hayır, yanlış bir şey söylememiştim ki. Niye gerilmişti ki şimdi? Benimle zaman geçirmek bu kadar mı sıkıyordu onu?

Sehun hızlandı, bu sefer ortalama bir hızdı. Ama keyfim kaçmıştı bir kere. Onu böyle huzursuz görmek beni de üzüyordu.

"Sehun," diye mırıldandım boynundaki ellerimi biraz gevşeterek. Beni duymazdan gelerek yürümeye devam etmişti. "Sehun." dedim tekrar.

Birkaç saniye sonra cevap verdi.

"Efendim?"

"Dur, beni indir. Kendim gideceğim."

Bir anda durunca fırsatı değerlendirerek hızla sırtından indim. Eğer ona rahatsızlık veriyorduysam bunu yapmayı kesecektim. Kendi isteklerimi yaptırırken, onun ne düşündüğünü umursamamıştım. Belli ki bu yaptığım onu biraz sinirlendirmişti. Rahat bırakmalıydım.

Başımı kaldırıp onunla göz göze gelince şaşkın bakışlarıyla karşılaştım.

"Bir şey mi oldu? Niye aniden kararını değiştirdin?" Gerçekten nedenini merak ediyormuş gibi bir merakla sordu. Sanki bilmiyordu!

"Olmadı. Bir anda fikrim değişti işte. Sonra görüşürüz, yeterince geç kaldım."

Bir kereliğine onun gibi oldum. Umursamaz. Cevap vermesini veya tepkisini beklemeden yanından geçip yürümeye devam ettim. Bu sefer de biliyordum cevabı, peşimden gelmeyecekti.

Yumruklarımı sıkarak koşmaya başladım. Koşmadan önce arkamdan adımla seslendiğini duymuş ancak dönmemiştim. Sadece bir kereliğine onun gibi olmak istemiştim.

Bir kereliğine benim nasıl hissettiğimi hissetsin istiyordum.

Ama ben onun gibi değildim işte. Ne kadar umursamadığımı söylersem söyleyeyim umursuyordum. Hemde konu Sehun ise gereğinden fazla umursuyordum. Şimdi antrenman boyunca sürekli onu düşünüp duracaktım. Tamam, zaten her zaman onu düşünüyordum ama bu sefer ki moralimi bozan bir düşünceydi.

Ona rahatsızlık veriyordum, öyle değil mi? Yoksa neden ben etrafındayken böyle davransındı ki? Başka bir açıklaması olamazdı.

Ondan uzaklaştığımı düşünerek yavaşladığım sırada düşüncelerimle boğuşuyordum. Ne yapacaktım ben onunla?

Tam derin düşüncelere dalmışken bir el sırtıma yerleşti ve ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan gözlerimi kapayıp açana kadar kendimi havada bulmuştum. Gözlerim kocaman açılarak hangi ara peşimden gelip beni iki saniyede kucağına aldığını çözemediğim adamın gözleriyle buluştu. Dudaklarında küstah bir gülümseme vardı ama yüzü çok ciddiymiş gibi duruyordu.

"Sen-- Ne? N-Ne zaman geldin? Daha doğrusu, niye geldin?! İndir beni!" Nedendir bilinmez bir anda ortaya çıkan çirkef Baekhyun'a içimden küfür ettim. Oysa asıl Baekhyun ne kadar sevinmişti, neden dışarıya tam tersiymiş gibi bir izlenim vermiştim hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Eh, ben de onun kadar dengesizdim. İçimde sevinçten havai fişekler patlarken, dışım öfkeden alev topuna benziyordu.

Kolları arasında çırpınarak inmeye çalıştım ama bunu engelleyerek beni daha çok gövdesine bastırmıştı. Pekala, şimdi pes edebilirdim. Saçma sapan triplere girmeye yoktu canım, ben böyle iyiydim. Ona olan tüm sinirim bir anda uçup giderek başımı sıcak göğsüne yasladım. Şimdi çirkef Baekhyun def olup gidebilirdi.

"Seni götürmemi istedin ve ben de seni götüreceğimi söyledim. Neden böyle yapıyorsun anlamıyorum, Baekhyun."

Ne yani, bundan rahatsız olmamış mıydı? Veya şikayetçi? Ben mi yanlış anlamıştım? Olamaz ya!

"Seni zorluyormuşum gibi hissettim." Başımı sıcak göğsünden kaldırmadan çekingen bir tonda sessizce mırıldandım.

Bu dediğimle Sehun hahlamıştı. "Ciddi misin? Teklifi sunan ve kabul eden bendim, Baekhyun. Tamam, bazı isteklerin çok hoşuma gitmiyor olabilir ama başta ne istersen yapacağımı söyledim zaten. Bana hiçbir şeyi zorla yaptırmıyorsun."

Şimdi gönül rahatlığıyla kucağının keyfini çıkarabilirdim artık.

Ellerim yavaşça omzundan yukarı çıktı ve gözlerimi kaçırarak boynuna doladım. Yanımızdan geçen insanlar bizi görür görmez fısıldaşmaya başlıyordu ama hiçbirinin umrumda olduğunu söyleyemezdim. Önemli olan Sehun ve onun beni kucağında taşıyan kollarıydı. Onunla tanıştığımdan beri sürekli kendimi kucağında veya sırtında bulmam komikti. Ayrıca, güzeldi de. İlişkimizin simgesi gibi bir şeydi bu, beni her zaman taşıyordu. Ve bundan şikayetçi olmadığını bilmek de içimi rahatlatmıştı.

"Sence insanlar bizi böyle görünce ne düşünüyordur Sehun-ah?" Gözlerimi güzel yüzünden bir saniye bile ayırmadan sordum. Arada bir çaktırmadan bana baktığını görüyordum, o da biliyordu bunu çünkü her seferinde göz göze geliyorduk. Ciddi ifadesini bozmuyordu ama her seferinde bana yakalanmaktan utandığını görebiliyordum. Bana bakmamak için içinde büyük bir savaş veriyor gibi görünüyordu, bunu da görebiliyordum. Bakışlarını sabit tutmaya çalışırken gözleri sürekli bana kayıyordu. Fark etmedim sanıyordu belki fakat o kadar aptal değildim.

Sehun omuz silkerek, "İnsanların ne düşündüğü umrumda değil," dedi. Kendimi son anda tutmasaydım 'senin ne umrunda ki' diyerek tokadı o güzel yüzüne yapıştırırdım lakin yüzüne kıyamamıştım. Hem ne haddimeydi?! İlla her şey umrunda olmak zorunda değildi. Özellikle birkaç aptal insanın aptal düşünceleri.

"Sehun," dedim heyecanlı bir şekilde. Aklıma aniden güzel bir fikir gelmişti. Hep böyle güzel olduğunu düşündüğüm fikirler Sehun'un hoşuna gitmiyordu, bu kez de aynısı olacak gibi hissediyordum. Devam etmemi söylercesine başını salladığında tekrar konuştum. "Eğer müsaitsen bugün antrenman boyunca yanımda kalıp beni izler misin? Sana aslında ne kadar hızlı koştuğumu göstereceğim!"

Bugün o koşarken ona hemen yetişememem gururuma dokunmuştu açıkçası. Ona aslında ondan daha hızlı koştuğumu kanıtlamak istiyordum.

Umutla gözlerine bakarak cevabını bekledim. Çok geçmeden konuşmuştu. "Seni bıraktıktan sonra antrenmanım başlayacak, Baekhyun. Bugün olmaz, üzgünüm."

Sorun değildi.

"O zaman başka bir gün yapalım. Mesela... yarın gel, uygun mu?"

"Yarın konuşuruz bunu. Geldik," Başından savmak ister gibi beni yavaşça kucağından indirdiğinde gözlerimi devirdim.

Hava güzel olduğundan bugün Koç antrenmanı dışarıda yapmaya karar vermişti. Tüm takım arkadaşlarımın her zaman ki köşemizde toplandığını, başlarında da koçun olduğunu görünce telaşla Sehun'a döndüm. Bir an önce gitmeliydim yoksa ceza alacaktım.

"Beni buraya kadar kucağında getirdiğin için teşekkürler, Sehun. Sen çoook iyi birisin. Yarın görüşürüz. Kendine iyi bak," Parmaklarımın ucunda yükselerek yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurdum ve geri çekildiğimde kocaman sırıtıyordum. O ise öfkeden mi yoksa utançtan mı bilinmez tüm yüzü kızarmış bir şekilde burnundan soluyordu. Hiçbir suçum yokmuş gibi ona el sallayarak yanından uzaklaştım.

"Hoşça kal!" diye bağırdım arkamı dönmeden önce.

Arkamı döner dönmez sesi tüm okulda yankılanmıştı.

"Byun Baekhyun! Sakın bir daha bunu yapma!"

Gülümsemem daha çok büyüdü. Elbette tekrar yapacaktım.


	10. Yalanlar yalanlar, çok canımı acıttılar

Koç geç kaldığım için ceza olarak antrenman bittikten sonra kalıp beş tur daha atmamı söylediğinde karşı çıkamamış ve dediğini yerine getirmek zorunda kalmıştım. Herkes gittikten sonra ben koskoca sahada beş tur atarken o aşırı rahat gözüken sandalyesinde oturmuş keyifle beni izliyordu. Benim yorulmamdan değişik bir zevk aldığına inanıyordum. Daha doğrusu, bizim yorulmamızdan gerçekten garip bir şekilde zevk alıyordu. Koç olunca böyle mi hissediyorduk, merak etmiyor değildim. Fakat ben büyüyünce bir koç olamayacak kadar merhametliydim. Tanıdığım tüm koçlar acımasızdı, sanırım koç olmak için önce acımasız olmanız gerekiyordu. Eh, bende de bu olmadığına göre kasmaya gerek yoktu. Hem zaten koç olmak falan istemiyordum!

"Bu kadar yeter, gidebilirsin." Koç yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle yerinden kalkıp söylediğinde nefes nefeseydim. Saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyordum ama hava karardığına göre akşam saatleriydi. Birkaç saat öncesi aklıma gelince iç çektim. Kesinlikle o saate geri dönmek ve sonsuza kadar orada tıkılı kalmak isterdim. Birkaç saat öncesi her şey güzeldi. Şimdiyse felaketti! Yine her yerim ağrıyor, dizlerim kanıyor ve nefes almak için ciğerlerimi yırtıyordum. Her antrenmandan sonra veya günün sonunda böyle olmaya alışkındım. Hatta dürüst olmak gerekirse, bu üçlü hayatımı tamamlayan şeylerdi ve ben bunlara memnundum. Çok da mutlu olduğum söylenemezdi fakat sonuçta bu sporu severek yapıyordum, günün sonunda ne kadar ağrılarımın, yaralarımın olduğu önemli değildi.

Tıpkı Sehun'u sevmek gibiydi. Beni ne kadar üzerse üzsün nihayetinde yine beni mutlu edebiliyordu. Ve o beni ne kadar üzerse üzsün ben onu sevmeye devam ediyordum.

Çünkü bir şeyi sevdiğiniz zaman tüm kusurlar önemsiz kalırdı.

"İyi akşamlar Koç Min," Önünde eğildikten sonra ona veda ettim ve yüzümde yorgun bir tebessümle yurt odamın yolunu tuttum. Kampüs yolu benim gibi antrenmandan çıktığı belli olan yorgun tektük öğrencilerle doluydu. Jongin'in antrenmanı bitmiş miydi merak ediyordum. Tamam kabul ediyorum, daha çok Sehun'un bitmiş miydi benim asıl aklımı kurcalayan soruydu. Acaba o da benim gibi yorulmuş muydu? Acaba o da her şeye rağmen bunları seviyor ve gülümseyebiliyor muydu? Pekala, gülümsediği konusunda çok şüpheliydim ama yüzmeyi sevdiğini gözlerinde görebiliyordum. En azından severek yaptığı bir şey vardı, buna bile seviniyordum. Sonra da beni severdi. Her şey sıra sıraydı canım.

Telefonumu çıkarıp son aramalardan Jongin'i bularak aramayı başlattım. İlk çalışta açtı. "Selam, n'aber?" Telefonu açar açmaz konuştuğunda kıkırdadım. Jongin'in sesinden yayılan neşeyi telefondan hissedebiliyordum.

"Yorgun, sen? Antrenmanın bitti mi?" Yürümeye devam ederken sordum.

"Ne antrenmanı Baekhyun, bugün antrenman yoktu." Bunu kahkaha atarak söylemişti. Anlaşılan antrenmanın olmayışı onu çok mutlu etmişti fakat onu bu kadar mutlu eden başka nedenler varmış gibi hissediyordum.

Bir dakika. Bugün antrenmanları yok muydu?

"Ne demek bugün antrenman yoktu, Jongin? Emin misin?" Emin olmak için tekrar sordum. Nasıl bugün antrenmanları olmazdı? Sehun bana antrenmana gideceğini söylemişti. Bugün antrenmanları olmak zorundaydı. Yoksa Sehun nereye gidecekti? Zorundaydı!

Jongin iç çekti. "Kendi antrenmanımı benden iyi mi bileceksin, Baek? Evet, eminim, bugün antrenman yoktu. Bir şey mi oldu?" Sonlara doğru sesi meraklı bir tona bürününce sanki o karşımdaymış gibi kafamı hızla iki yana salladım. Şuan istediğim son şey ona bir açıklama yapmaktı. Bir şey olmuştu ama nedenini ben de bilmiyordum.

"Hayır, olmadı elbette. Her neyse. Odaya geliyorum, istediğin bir şey var mı?" Konuyu değiştirerek sordum. Ses tonumu normal tutmaya çalışıyordum yoksa sesim her şeyi ele verir ve Jongin'le uğraşmak zorunda kalırdım.

"Bir an önce gelmen. Seni özledim. Çabuk gel de güreşelim!" Jongin karşı taraftan kıkırdadı. Az önce gerçekleri duymasaydım ona eşlik ederdim ancak şuan kendimde ona eşlik edecek gücü bulamıyordum. Berbat hissediyordum. Benim aksime Jongin neşeliydi, yalandan da olsa onun neşesine katılıyormuş gibi yapmaya karar verdim. Sırf kötü hissediyorum diye onun da neşesini bozmak istemiyordum. Buna hakkım yoktu.

"Hemen geliyorum, ben de seni özledim. Görüşürüz." Kıkırdayarak telefonu tabiri caizse suratına kapadım. Kapar kapamaz yalancı kıkırdayışım bir hırlamaya dönüştü. Sinirliydim. Biraz da hayal kırıklığına uğramış. Sehun bana yalan söylemişti. Sehun tanıştığımızdan bu yana ilk kez bana yalan söylemişti ve ben neden yalan söylediğini bilmiyordum! Sırf onunla başbaşa vakit geçirmek istiyorum diye bunu yapmış olamazdı. Eğer öyleyse daha çok üzülürdüm. Beni reddetmek için yalana başvurması kötüydü.

Neden bana yalan söylemişti? Sadece bunu merak ediyordum. Doğruların kalbimi kıracağından mı korkmuştu yoksa onun gözünde yalan söyleyecek kadar önemsiz miydim o kadar merak ediyordum ki... Merak içimi yiyip bitirse de bunun üzerinde çok durmamaya karar verdim. Çünkü bunun üzerinde çok düşünürsem aklıma saçma sapan şeyler getirecek ve kendi kafamda şeyler kurgulayacaktım. Belki de yalan söylemek zorunda kalmıştı? Önemli bir işi çıkmış olabilirdi... Ama bunu söylemek yerine neden yalan söylesindi ki? Kafayı yiyecektim. Biraz daha düşünürsem kafayı yiyecektim. Bana yalan söylemişti.

Bana. Oh Sehun. Yalan söylemek. Kafamda bu kelimeler dönüp duruyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp verdim. Sakinleşmeliydim. Acilen düşünmeyi ve kafamda saçma sapan senaryolar kurmayı kesmeliydim. Yarın olduğunda gidip Sehun'a soracaktım, bu kadardı. Neden bu kadar kafaya takıyordum ki? Şimdi bunları aklımdan çıkaracak ve gidip Jongin'le güreşecektim. Hem bugün mutlu başlamıştı (yani bir bakıma öyleydi sonuçta günün ortalarına doğru Sehun'la güzel anlar paylaşmıştık), mutlu bitmeliydi.

Fakat öyle olmadı. Gece uyumak için yatağa girdiğimde düşünceler beni rahat bırakmadı.

Sabaha zombi setinden fırlamış gibi uyanınca içimden bir kere daha Sehun'a lanet ettim. Bu, geceden beri ona ettiğim kaçıncı lanetti bilmiyordum ama bolca etmiş olmalıydım. Tüm gece neden bana Sehun'un yalan söylemiş olabileceği hakkında düşünüp durmuş kendimi yemiştim. Her senaryonun sonunda Sehun'a lanet ediyordum çünkü hiçbirinin neden sorusuna verilen cevabı beni tatmin etmiyordu. Sabaha karşı uyuyakaldığımda ise rüyalarıma girmiş ve bana gece uyuyamadığımı belirten şiş gözler ile gözaltı torbaları armağan etmişti. Oh Sehun'a teşekkür mü etmeliydim?

Bu yüzden bu sabaha hiç ama hiç mutlu başlamamıştım. Jongin kıçımı tekmeleyerek uyanmamı mırıldandığında zaten uyanıktım. Hiçbir şey demeden yataktan ölü gibi kalkarak kendimi sıcak bir duş için banyoya attığımda Jongin'in karşı çıkmamasına sevinmiştim. Anlaşılan bugün havamda olmadığımı fark etmiş ve bana dokunmamaya karar vermişti. Uygun bir anda nedenini soracağına emindim. Bu sefer ona dürüst olacaktım. Sürekli onu başımdan savıp bir açıklama yapamamak ve ona küçük yalanlar söylemek benimde canımı sıkıyordu. Biz hâlâ birbirimizin en yakın arkadaşlarıydık. Ondan bir şeyler saklamamalıydım.

Duştan çıkıp dolabıma ilerlerken Jongin gülümseyerek ıslak saçlarımı karıştırdı. "Günaydın köpecik. Niye suratın asık senin? Kâbus mu gördün?" Bana karşı ilgili olması onda sevdiğim özelliklerden biriydi. Fakat bu saçlarımı dağıtmasına sinirlenmeyeceğim anlamına gelmezdi!

"Kim Jongin! Sana şunu yapmamanı anlaman için daha kaç defa söyleyeceğim?" Ona korkutucu olduğunu düşündüğüm bir şekilde kaş çatarak bağırdım. Her zaman ki gibi bu hareketime sadece gülüp geçmişti. "Çok," dedi banyoya girmeden önce. "Daha çok söyleyeceksin, Baekkie." Bana yan bir sırıtış bahşettikten sonra kapıyı kapadı.

Arkasından gözlerimi devirerek yokluğunu fırsat bilip soyundum ve hızlı hızlı kıyafetlerimi giydim. Jongin'in duştayken işi çabuk biterdi. Tam da hesapladığım gibi ben üzerimi giyindikten sadece saniyeler sonra o da banyodan çıktı.

"Sen önden git," diye mırıldandı saç havlusuyla saçlarını durulurken. Tek kaşımı kaldırarak ona sorgulayıcı bir bakış attım. Her zaman kahvaltıya birlikte giderdik. "Bir yere mi gideceksin?" Şüpheli bakışlarımı fark edince utangaç bir gülümseme yüzünü kapladı. Kim Jongin utanmıştı, ne kadar sevimli!

"Chanyeol'u alıp öyle geleceğim. Önemli bir şey değil." Gerçekten önemsiz bir şeymiş gibi omzunu silkerken ona bu konuda hiç katılasım gelmiyordu. Kesinlikle onun için önemliydi. Yoksa neden yanakları al al olsundu ki? Demek benim Kim Jongin'im elin Park Chanyeol'unu odasından alıp kahvaltıya indirecekti ha? Elbette önemliydi!

"Anladım ben," dedim imalı imalı. Yanakları biraz daha kızarınca bana bir yastık fırlattı. "Ne anlayabilirsin Baekhyun?! Hah! Saçma saçma konuşma. Sadece iki arkadaş olarak birlikte kahvaltıya ineceğiz, ne var bunda? Hem senle de iniyorum, bu senden hoşlandığım anlamına mı geliyor? Hayır! Niye bu kadar üzerime geliyorsun anlamıy-" Kocaman bir kahkaha atarak sözünü kestim. Kızarmış yanaklarla ve sonuna kadar açtığı gözleriyle inkar ederken o kadar komikti ki...

"Gülme!"

"Sadece anladım dedim, Jongin, üzerine geldiğim yok. Üstelik ben hoşlandığın imasında bulunduğumu hatırlamıyorum? Amanın! Yoksa benim çikolatam, suratsız birinin arkadaşı olan şu kepçe kulaklıdan mı hoşlanıyor?" Suratsız biri derken tekrar sinirlendiğimi hissettim. Bugün Sehun'a karşı fazlasıyla nefret doluydum fakat yine de ona deli gibi aşıktım. Bu aşk benim dengemi bozuyordu.

Jongin ağlıyormuş gibi bir ses çıkartıp suratını elleriyle kapatınca yeni bir kahkaha attım. "Kes şunu, Baekhyun! Hiç komik değil. Yok öyle bir şey. Gitsene sen!"

Beni neredeyse odadan kovduğunda gitmem gerektiğini anladım. Bu kadar dalga yeterdi. Çok utandırmıştım çocuğu yahu. Jongin aşk meşk konularında ciddi ve hassas olurdu. O, kendi birinden hoşlandığını kabullenene kadar asla dalga geçmeme izin vermez, utanırdı. Hoşlandığını kabullendiği zaman doya doya dalga geçerdim fakat şimdi dozunda bırakmalıydım. Elbet bir gün yanıma gelip kendisi itiraf edecekti.

"Tamam be, gidiyorum. Çok geç kalmayın," Son dediğimi söylerken istemsizce kıkırdadım. Jongin elini yüzünden çekip bana kötü bir bakış atmıştı. "Yani demek istediğim yavaş yürümeyin, ne fesatsın sende!" diyerek kıvırttım. Çünkü Jongin gerçekten bana beni birazdan öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyordu. O kıçıma bir tane geçirmeden önce koşarak odadan fırladım. Bugün de Jongin'in dayağından kurtulmuştum, yine iyiydim.

Odadan çıkmamla birlikte zombi moduma dönerek yemekhaneye doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştım. Tek tesellim bugün antrenmanımın erken bitecek olmasıydı. Antrenmandan sonra hemen uyuyacaktım fakat önce kafamdaki sorunun cevabını öğrenmeliydim. Bunu nasıl yapacağımı ise hiç bilmiyordum.

Bir anda Sehun'a bana neden yalan söyledin diye soramazdım. Bana kötü kötü bakar veya duymazdan gelirse sap gibi kalırdım. Ki ona tatlı bir dille sorsam bile içimden bir ses cevap alamayacağımı söylüyordu. Kesinlikle dümdüz bir suratla bana şunları söyleyecekti: Seni ilgilendirmez, Baekhyun. Belki sonra yemeğimi yemememi emrederdi. Genelde çenemi kapamam için yemeğinle ilgilen derdi ve ben de mesajı alarak susardım.

Yemekhane sırasına girerken etrafa göz atıyordum. Masalar çok dolu olmadığından aradığım yüzü bulmam da çok uzun sürmedi. Sehun her zaman ki köşesinde tek başına oturuyor ve tepsisine doldurduğu yemekleri ağır ağır yiyordu. Genelde sabahları yemekhanede karşılaşmazdık. O erkenden yemekhaneye giderdi, çoğu zaman saatlerimiz uyuşmuyordu. Eğer şanslıysam kahvaltısını bitirmesine birkaç lokma kalmışken ona eşlik ederdim fakat o anlarda çok kısa sürerdi çünkü yemeğini hemencecik bitirip giderdi. Ben ne yapardım peki? Arkasından salak salak bakardım...

Sıra bana gelince Sehun'a yetişebilmek için tepsime önüme geleni attım. Tepsimi sıkıca kavrayıp yanına ilerlerken kendime sakin olmamı tekrarlıyordum. Bana yalan söylediği için ona çok kızgındım. Belki buna hakkım yoktu ama kızgındım işte. Bana yalan söyleyişini yediremiyordum. Canımı acıtıyordu.

"Günaydın," Karşısına oturmadan önce boğazımı temizleyerek söyledim. Yemeğinden başını sadece iki saniyeliğine kaldırıp yüzüme bakmış ardından yemek yemeye geri dönmüştü. Hayvan!

Sabırla bana karşılık vermesini beklemeye başladım. Çünkü biliyordum, bana elbet karşılık verecekti. Her zaman veriyordu.

Aradan ne kadar geçti bilmiyorum fakat nihayetinde ağzını açıp sihirli kelimeyi söyledi. "Günaydın."

Rahat bir nefes vererek çubuklarımı elime aldım. O söyleyene kadar yemek yemeyi biraz ertelemiştim, söylemeseydi lokma boğazımdan geçmezdi, biliyordum.

"Nasılsın?"

"İyi, sen?"

"İyi gibi. Dün antrenmanın nasıl geçti?"

Sesimin sert çıkmasına engel olamayarak sordum. Aslında bir anda sormayı düşünmemiştim ama elimde değildi, ağzımdan kaçıvermişti. Yalanına devam edecek miydi yoksa bana doğruyu söyleyecek miydi merak ediyordum. Onu test ediyordum ve bana tekrar yalan söylerse yıkılırdım.

Sanki bir şeyler bildiğimden şüphe etmiş gibi yemeğinden başını kaldırarak bana bir bakış atınca ona gülümsedim. Bu ona ilk kez yalandan gülümseyişimdi. Gözleri bir süre yüzüme, sonra da gülümsememe takıldı. Büyük ihtimal uykusuz kaldığımı anlamıştı çünkü bakışları gözaltlarımda fazla oyalanmıştı.

"Normaldi," diye mırıldandı omuz silkerek. "Güzel geçti, ya senin?"

İkinci yalanıyla yüzüme tokat yemiş kadar oldum. Yalan söylemeye devam ediyordu. Nedenini sormak istiyordum fakat alacağım cevaplardan korkuyordum. Bana gerçeği söylemeyecekti, biliyordum. Çünkü onun umrunda değildim. Beni, gerçeği söyleyecek kadar önemsemiyordu.

Bakışları yemeğini dönerken usulca başımı anladım dercesine salladım. "Benimde güzeldi. Çok güzeldi." Çok kırgındım.

Öyle ki, yemek boyunca bir daha ağzımı açmamaya karar verdim ve böylece sessizce yemeklerimizi yemeye başladık. Ben daha çok karıştırıyordum, o ise sakince yiyordu. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi. Bana hiç yalan söylememiş gibi sakince karşımda oturmuş rahat rahat yemek yiyebiliyordu ve ben sinirden kafayı yiyecektim.

Biraz sonra yanımıza Chanyeol ve Jongin ikilisi gülüşerek geldi. Tam o anda sanki Sehun onların gelmesini bekliyormuş gibi tepsisiyle kalktı. "Size afiyet olsun," dedi ve bizden bir cevap beklemeden öylece çekip gitti.

Ben de her zaman ki gibi arkasından bakakalmıştım. Öfke ve hayal kırıklığıyla yüzüm yanıyor, ellerim çubuğu sımsıkı tutuyor ve kaşlarımı gözlerimle birleştirmek ister gibi çatıyordum. Çok geçmeden kendi aralarında gülüşen ikili benden yayılan kasvetli havayı hissetmiş gibi kıkırdamayı keserek bana dönmüşlerdi.

"Yine bir şey oldu sanırım," diye yorumda bulundu Chanyeol. Artık o bile ben ve Sehun arasındaki garip ilişkiye alışmıştı.

Jongin yavaşça omzuyla omzumu dürttü. İkiside bana anlatmamı ister gibi masum masum bakarken daha fazla içimde tutamayarak pat diye söyledim. "Sehun bana yalan söylüyor."

Jongin'in kaşları otomatikman çatıldı. "O kim de benim en yakın arkadaşıma yalan söyleyebiliyor?!" Jongin ve onun korumacılığı.

"Gerçekten mi?" Chanyeol sordu. "Neden ki?"

Kafası karışmış gibi görünüyordu. Önceki sorusunu başımı sallayarak onayladım. "Gerçekten. Dün bana antrenmana gideceğini söyledi fakat Jongin'den dün antrenmanları olmadığını öğrendim. Siz gelmeden önce de antrenmanın nasıl geçtiğini sordum ve iyi geçtiğini söyleyerek yalanına devam etti!"

Kendime hakim olamayarak biraz sesimi yükselttim. Bir nevi içimi döküyordum. Bir umutla Chanyeol'a döndüm, belki o bir şeyler biliyordu. "Sence neden bana yalan söylemiştir, Chanyeol?"

Fakat yüz ifadesinden cevabımı almıştım: o da bilmiyordu.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok, Baekhyun. Bana dün işinin olduğunu söylemişti. Sonra da onu tüm gün görmedim zaten. Neden ona sormuyorsun? Eminim sana söyleyecektir."

İşte ben o konuda hiç emin değildim.

Hayal kırıklığıyla omuzlarımı düşürdüm. "Bana söyleyeceğini sanmıyorum. Bana güvenseydi baştan yalan söylemezdi. Her neyse. Biraz yürüyüş yapacağım, size afiyet olsun."

Jongin 'üzülme' der gibi ben ayağa kalkmadan önce sırtımı patpatlayınca ona gülümsedim. "Bir şey olursa ara, tamam mı?"

"Tamam."

Ardından yemekhaneyi terk ettim. Kendimi bahçeye attığım an Sehun'u biraz uzağımda ayakta dikilmiş görmeyi beklemiyordum. Telefonda konuşuyordu ve buradan baktığımda bile ne kadar sinirli olduğunu görebiliyordum. Sehun bakışlarını yavaşça insanlarda dolaştırmaya başlayınca öylece ona bakmayı keserek duvarın arkasına saklandım. Sadece küçücük bir an Sehun'la bakışlarımız kesişir gibi olmuştu fakat beni gördüğünü sanmıyordum çünkü çok kısa sürmüştü ve sonra ben kendimi duvarın arkasına atmıştım.

Biraz bekledikten sonra tereddütlü bir şekilde kafamı onu görebilmek için hafifçe dışarı çıkardım. Aynı köşede durmaya ve telefonla konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Şimdi kaşları çatık görünmüyordu, belki de sakinleşmişti. Saniyeler sonra telefonunu kapayıp hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Peşinden gidip gitmemek arasında kalmıştım.

Takip etmeli miydim? Bunu defalarca yapmıştım ama şimdi neden tereddüt ediyordum?

Derin bir nefes alarak duvarın arkasından çıktım. Peşinden gitmek ile takip etmek farklı şeylerdi. Ben sadece peşinden gidecektim ve o durduğunda onunla konuşacaktım, tamam mı?Bu takipe girmiyordu. Ben kötü bir şey yapmıyordum.

Sehun'la arama belirli bir mesafe koyarak sessizce peşinden yürümeye başladım. Arada bir başı hareket edince panikleyerek saklanıyor veya kendimi kamufle etmeye çalışıyordum ama hiçbirinde kafasını arkaya çevirmemişti. Beni görecek olursa biterdim. Zaten bana güvenmiyordu, yakalanacak olursam sonsuza kadar güvenmezdi.

Köşeyi döndüğünde kampüse giden yola girdiğimizi fark ettim. Odasına geri mi dönüyordu acaba? Peşinden gitmeyi bırakmalı mıydım? İç sesim hayır diyordu ve ben de iç sesimi dinlemeye karar verdim. Bunun kedi kadar meraklı oluşumla hiçbir alakası yoktu.

Kampüse yaklaştıkça insanlar azalıyor ve ben daha çok meydana çıkıyordum. Sweatshirt'ümün şapkasını kafama geçirip başımı da biraz aşağı eğdim mi kimse benim kim olduğumu anlayamazdı (en azından ben öyle umuyordum). Kampüse nihayet vardığımızda beklediğim gibi olmadı. Sehun kapıdan içeri girmek yerine aniden yönünü değiştirmiş ve kampüsün arka tarafına doğru yürümeye başlamıştı.

Onun köşeyi döndükten sonra kaybolmasını izledikten sonra ben de temkinli adımlarla peşinden gittim. Tam onun kaybolduğu köşeyi dönmek üzereyken son anda kendimi durdurup korkuyla duvarın arkasına saklandım.

Beni görebilirdi.

Fakat ben bundan korkmamıştım. Beni korkutan şey Sehun'un gittiği yerin birkaç gün öncesinde iki serserinin beni oraya götürüp hunharca dayak yiyerek sonlandırdıkları yer olmasıydı. Sehun neden buraya gelmişti? Ve lanet olsun, neden orada yüzünü göremediğim birileriyle konuşuyordu?!

Kalbimin düzene girmesi için birkaç sakin nefesler alıp verdim. Korkuyordum. Ama yakalanmaktan değil. Sehun'un arkamdan bir şeyler çevirmesinden korkuyordum. Orada konuştuğu kişilerin o gece beni oraya götürenlerin olmasından korkuyordum. Onlarla bir bağlantısının olmasından korkuyordum. Birazdan dinleyeceğim şeylerden korkuyordum.

Gözlerimi sımsıkı yumarak kulaklarımı iyi duyabilmek için neredeyse köpek gibi havaya diktim. Konuştuklarını duyuyor ama ne söylediklerini anlayamıyordum. Sadece boğuk seslerdi. Sehun'un sesini ayırt bile edemiyordum çünkü benden uzaktaydılar. O köşeyi dönmeye korkuyordum.

Birkaç hırpalanmaya benzer ses duyunca daha fazla korkarak gözlerimi açtım. Ya Sehun'a bir şey yapıyorlarsa? Ya Sehun'a... bana yaptıklarının aynısını yapıyorlarsa? Bir an gidecek gibi oldum fakat duyduğum sesle yerimde donakalmıştım.

Bu sesi nerede duysam tanırdım. Çünkü bu ses beni döverken bana hakaretler yağdıran çocuğun sesiydi. Hayatım boyunca aklımdan çıkmayacak olan sesti. Oydu. Oydu ve Sehun'la konuşuyorlardı.

Öfke içimde kaynıyordu. Cesaretimi yenip oraya gitmek ve o çocuğun suratına bir-Hayır, bin tane yumruk atmak istiyordum! O günün intikamını almak istiyordum. Birde, neden Sehun'un onlarla konuştuğunu öğrenmek istiyordum...

Ve daha fazla yerimde duramadım. Saklandığım duvarın arkasından çıkıp birkaç adımda köşeyi döndüm ve ta-dam! İşte tekrar o gece dayak yediğim yerdeydim... Tek bir fark vardı, bu kez ellerim kollarım bağlı değildi. Üstelik yanımda Sehun vardı. 

O beni korurdu...değil mi?


	11. Sen gidersen ay tutulur

O gecenin kalıntıları hâlâ duruyordu: karnımın bazı yerlerinde küçük morluklar (gün geçtikçe rengi değişiyordu) ve birde dudağımın kenarında kabuk bağlamış küçük bir yara vardı. O geceden beri aldığım darbeler yüzünden karnıma kramplar giriyor ve nefes almak bile zorlaşıyordu ama bunun da üstesinden geliyordum. Gelmek zorundaydım. Bir daha kimsenin bana zarar vermesine izin vermeyecektim.

Ama veriyordum işte... Sehun'u sevmek bana zarar veriyordu. Bu diğerlerinden farklı bir zarardı; fiziksel değil, ruhsaldı. Beni içten içe öldürüyordu ve farkında bile değildi. Ortaya çıktığımdan bu yana içimdeki kötü his daha sesli alarm veriyordu. Sehun'un varlığına güvenemiyordum, istiyordum fakat olmuyordu. İçimden bir ses beni korumayacağını söylüyordu çünkü hiçbir atakta bulunmamış bana öylece bakıyordu.

Tek kelime etmeden bana bakmaya devam etmesi sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Üstelik karşısında dikilen diğer iki kişiyi de unutturmuştu bir anlığına. Sadece tek bir bakışıyla beni etkisi altına alması inanılmazdı. Şu an ilgilenmem gereken daha önemli şeyler vardı. Pekala, hiçbir şey Sehun'dan önemli olamazdı lakin beni döven çocuklardan hesap sormadan da Sehun'la ilgili gerçeği öğrenemezdim. Burada ne aradığını ve o ahmaklarla ne konuştuğunu, ne gibi bir alakası olduğunu merak ediyordum.

Hayatımda ilk defa gördüğüm iki yabancı yüzde öfkeli bakışlarım gezinmeye başlayınca onlarda karşılık vermiş ve bana aynı şekilde bakmışlardı. Hangisinin beni döven ve hangisinin de kaçmamı engelleyen kişi olduğunu ayırt edemediğim için daha da öfkelendim.

"Siz..." diye tıslayarak başladım fakat devamını getirecek gücüm yoktu. Sol gözüm sinirden seğiriyor ve avuç içlerim deli gibi kaşınıyordu. Biraz sonra ellerimin titrediğini fark ettim. Onlara yumruk atmak için çıldırıyordum!

"Demek sizdiniz ha?!" Diyecek bir şey bulamayınca bunu söyleyiverdim.

Yumruk yaptığım elimle üzerlerine doğru yürüyecekken son anda Sehun bir hamle yaparak önüme geçmiş ve beni engellemişti. Bu, ben buraya geldiğimden beri yaptığı ilk hareketti. "Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, Baekhyun?" Ve ağzından çıkan ilk cümleler.

Beni engellediği için kızgındım. Doğrusu, ben sabahtan beri kızgındım. Öfkem hiçbir şekilde vücudumu terk etmiyordu. Daha çok, terk etmelerine izin verilmiyordu çünkü hep bir pürüz çıkıyordu. Hep beni sinirlendirecek bir şey çıkıyordu ortaya ve ben yorulmuştum. Ağzıma kadar öfke doluydum. Bir an önce öfkemi kusmalı ve bu illetten kurtulmalıydım!

Fakat Sehun az önce karşıma çıkarak buna engel olmuştu! İşte bu yüzden sinirliydim!

Ne demek 'ne yaptığını sanıyorsun'?!

"Ne yaptığımı iyi biliyorum, Sehun, çekil önümden!" Arkasındaki çocuklara doğru bir atak yapmak üzereyken bu sefer bileklerimden tutarak bana yeniden engel oldu. Artık sinirden köpürüyordum. Onlara yumruk atmama izin vermediği ve bana onlarla ne alakası olduğunu söylemediği sürece geçmeyecekti!

Sehun bileklerimden kavrayarak beni geri geri sürüklemeye başladığında karşı çıkmaya çalıştım. Onlardan beni uzaklaştırmasına izin veremezdim! Fakat o beni tınlamıyordu, biraz uzaklaşınca durdu ama bileklerimi bırakmamıştı.

"Önce sakin ol, Baekhyun." diye mırıldandı. Bu durumda bu kadar sakin olmasına sinirlenerek ona bir tekme attım. Aslında, canını acıtmayı düşünmüyordum, hiç düşünmemiştim. Ona zarar vermek hiçbir zaman aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti fakat az önce öfkeme yenik düşerek ona bir tekme atmıştım. Sevdiğim insana vurmuştum. Canının yanmadığını biliyordum fakat ben ona vurmuştum! Beni bir anda hayal kırıklığına ve hüzne uğratan da buydu.

"Sehun--Ben çok özür dilerim! Canın acıdı mı?" Panikleyerek sordum.

Şiddetin her türlüsüne karşı biri olarak az önce yaptığım (veya Sehun önüme çıkmasaydı yapacağım) şeye inanamıyordum. Öfke insanı ele geçirince bambaşka birine dönüşüyordunuz. Tamam, şiddete sonuna kadar karşıydım fakat eğer bir insan kasten size zarar vermişse bunun karşılığını almasından da yanaydım aynı zamanda. Ve onlar birazdan gününü görecekti!

Ama önce Sehun'la ilgilenmeli ve ondan özür dilemeliydim...

"Nasıl onun canını umursayabiliyorsun?" Aşina olduğum o kalın ses kulaklarıma dolunca afallayarak bakışlarımı ona çevirdim, sesin sahibine. İşte şimdi beni döven çocuğun kim olduğunu ayırt edebiliyordum. O'ydu. Sol gözünün etrafı mor olan çocuk. Bana iğrentiyle bakan bakışlarından onu gördüğüm an tanımalıydım aslında.

"Ne diyorsun be?" dedim çirkef bir şekilde. Benimde yüzümün ondan kalır yanı yoktu çünkü ondan ölümüne iğreniyor ve nefret ediyordum. Hâlâ sinirimi atamamış olmanın verdiği hisle kaşlarımı çatıktı. O gece ki kadar sinirliydim. O gece onlara karşı çıkmaya çalışırken ki kadar sinirliydim!

Beni döven çocuk güldü. "Bilmiyor musun?" Ne konuştuğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim olmadığına dair bakışlarımı fark edince devam etti. "Ah, cidden çok salaksın. Sen küçücük bir tekme için onun canının acısını umursarken o aşık olduğun çocuk ne yaptı biliyor musun? Seni dövmemiz için bizi tuttu. Senin canının acısı umurunda bile değil ve sen hâlâ onu umursayabiliyor musun?" Çocuk inanamıyormuş gibi başını iki yana salladı, bunları söylerken alaycı gülüşü dudaklarındaki yerini cümlesini bitirinciye dek korumuştu.

Söylediği şeylerle şok olarak bakışlarımı Sehun'a çevirdim. "O ne diyor Sehun?" İnanmıyordum. Elbette o aptala inanmayacaktım! Yalan söylüyordu. Sehun asla böyle bir şey yapmazdı. Ama neden bana öyle bakıyordu? Neden karşı çıkmıyordu? Neden o çocuk onları söylerken de karşı çıkmamıştı?

Sehun yavaşça bileğimdeki ellerini gevşettiğinde yüzüne daha dikkatli baktım. Ne hissettiğini okuyamamak berbattı. Onu görmeme izin vermiyordu. Tüm kapılarını kapatmış, o aşılması çok zor olan upuzun ve kapkalın duvarlarının arkasına saklanmıştı. Bir anlığına onun da benim gibi şaşkın olduğunu görür gibi oldum fakat hemen sonra bakışları koyulaştı.

Şimdi çok çaresizdim işte.

"Baekhyun," Ellerim elleri arasında kayarak aşağı düştüğünde devam etti. "Doğru söylüyor."

Hayır. Yalan söylüyordu! İkiside!

"Bana yalan söylemeyi kes artık!" diye bağırdım çünkü burama kadar gelmişti. Bu bana üçüncü yalan söyleyişiydi! Bana yalan söylemeyi acilen kesmeliydi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, bakışlarını benden kaçırıyordu. "Yalan söylemiyorum..." dedi kısık bir sesle, neredeyse sesini duyamayacaktım.

"Söylüyorsun işte! Bak, bunu söylerken bile yalan söyledin... Dün de yalan söyledin, biliyorum. Antrenmanınız yokmuş! Niye bana yalan söyleyip duruyorsun?" Sesimden çaresizlik akıyordu. İnanmak istemiyordum. Zaten doğru değildi ki! Sehun böyle bir şey yapmış olamazdı. Yapmazdı o... değil mi?

Sehun bana doğru bir adım atınca istemsizce ben de geriye doğru bir adım attım. Aslında bunu yapmak istememiştim ama vücudum benden önce davranmıştı. Sehun'un gözbebekleri büyüyünce onunda bunu beklemediğini anladım. Benim ondan kaçacağımı beklememişti... Ben de beklemiyordum ama hareketlerime beynim benden önce karar vermişti bir anda. Ondan korktuğumu düşünüyordu. Böyle düşünmesini istemiyordum.

Sonra benden iki adım geri uzaklaştı.

"Baekhyun, biliyorum, inanmayı reddedeceksin ama bunların hepsi doğru. Onlara seni dövmelerini ben söyledim. Canının yanıp yanmaması umrumda değil!" Durdu. "Beni önemsemeyi bırak artık. Seni hayatımda görmek istemiyorum. Benimle konuşursan canın yanacak demiştim. Git, Baekhyun. Çık hayatımdan."

Gözlerini yumdu. Sertçe yutkunmadan önce derin bir nefes verdi. Sanki bunları söylemek onun için zormuş gibiydi. Ben ise hâlâ inanmayı reddediyordum. Sehun'un arkasında dikilen çocuklar bizi izlemekten sıkılmış gibi homurdanarak gittiklerinde bir dakikalığına dikkatim dağılmıştı. Onların gitmeleri şimdilik umrumda değildi. Umrumda olan karşıma geçip saçma sapan şeyler söyleyen Oh Sehun'du!

Kendime gelince boğazıma oturan yumrunun geçmesi için birkaç kez yutkundum.

"Yalancı..." Göğsüne canını acıtmayacak bir yumruk attım. "Sana inanacağımı mı sanıyorsun? Sen... sen bana kıyamazsın ki. Sırf benden kurtulmak için yapıyorsun bunları, biliyorum ben."

Gülümsemeye çalıştım fakat beceremedim. Olmuyordu.

Sehun'un kirpikleri titreşerek gözleri açıldı. Kaşlarını artık çatmıyordu ama hâlâ sinirliymiş gibi duruyordu.

"Kes şunu, Baekhyun! Ne zaman sana kıyamadığımı söyledim? Kendi kafanda hiçbir zaman gerçekleşmeyecek senaryolar kurup duruyorsun. Gözlerini aç ve gerçek hayata geri dön! Seni istemiyorum!" Bana sesini yükseltmesiyle yerimde sıçrayarak ondan biraz daha uzaklaştım, oysa ki ben ona yakın olmak istiyordum... Beni hep kendinden uzaklaştırıyordu. Sözleri canımı acıtıyordu.

Gerçekten onları beni dövmeleri için tutmuş muydu yani? Gerçekten canım acısa dahi umursamayacak kadar benden nefret mi ediyordu? Gerçekten... beni istemiyor muydu?

"Sehun..." Ona yaklaşmak için bir adım attım fakat bu sefer o geri gitti. İşte biz böyleydik, her zaman birbirimizden uzaklaşıyorduk. "Yapma böyle." Son bir çare yalvardım.

"Git, Baekhyun." Tekrar aynılarını yaşıyorduk. Yine benden gitmemi istiyordu. Ve ben yine gitmeyecektim ama bu sefer kelimeler elimde olmadan ağzımdan çıkıverdi.

"Pekala, gideceğim. İstediğin gibi olsun, Sehun. Şerefsizin tekisin!" Gitmek istemiyorum, gitmeni istemiyorum. "Duyuyor musun? Sen tanıdığım en şerefsiz insansın Oh Sehun! Cehenneme git!"

Söylediklerimin hiçbirinde ciddi değildim. O kadar sinirliydim ki, benim canım nasıl acıyorsa onun da biraz canı acısın istemiştim... Ki başardığımı da sanmıyordum. Yüzünde hiçbir duygu yoktu. Etkilenmişe benzemiyordu. Hatta tam tersine bunları duymayı bekliyormuş gibiydi. Bunu duymayı istiyordu.

"Bitti mi?" diye sordu oldukça sakin bir ses tonuyla. Bitmemişti ancak başımı onu onaylayan biçimde salladım. "Bitti."

Bitmedi, bitmedi, bitmedi.

Sana sövmem bitmedi. Sana aşkım bitmedi. Aramızdaki başlamayan ilişki bitmedi.

Hiçbirini söyleyemedim.

Benim gibi başını salladıktan sonra dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve tek kelime daha etmeden beni orada kalbi kırık bir halde bırakarak gitti. Her zaman yaptığı gibi öylece gitti, her zaman olduğu gibi aptal gibi onun gidişini izledim arkasından.

Ve ben hiçbirini söyleyemedim.

O gece olduğu gibi yere oturup sırtımı duvara yaslarken yaşlar kendiliğinden dökülmüştü. Yine o gece olduğu gibi Jongin'i aradım. Bu sefer açtı. Bu sefer Sehun'u aramak zorunda kalmadım. Bu sefer Sehun yerine o geldi imdadıma. Bu sefer ona sarılarak ağladım, bu sefer o taşıdı beni odamıza.

Bu sefer yine en çok benim canım acıdı.

Sehun gitti, ben bittim.

***

Böyle olsun istememiştim. Böyle olacağını düşünmemiştim.

Dayak yediğim gecenin Sehun tarafından planlanacağını, aramızda ki (olmayan) ilişkinin biteceğini, Sehun'un benim yüzümden en yakın arkadaşını kaybetmesini ve ondan uzak kalacağımı hiç düşünmemiştim. Bitap haldeydim. Ondan uzak kaldığım dördüncü gündü ve ben şimdiden üzerinden sanki aylar geçmiş gibi hissediyordum. Jongin ondan nefret ediyordu. Chanyeol ondan tiksiniyordu. Ve ben bunların tüm suçlusunun kendim olduğunu düşünüyordum. Benim yüzümden Sehun tek en yakın arkadaşını kaybetmişti. Elbette Jongin bana olanları hemen biricik sevdiceği Chanyeol'a yetiştirmiş ve birlik olup Sehun'a düşman kesilmişlerdi. En azından Chanyeol'un haksız olsa dahi en yakın arkadaşının tarafında kalmasını dilemiştim fakat anlaşılan Chanyeol böyle düşünmüyordu. Sehun'un yaptıklarına hâlâ inanamıyor ve onu kınıyordu. Üstelik bir gün kahvaltıya indiğim sırada ikisini Sehun'u sıkıştırırken yakalamıştım. Benim geldiğimi görünce Sehun'u serbest bırakmışlardı ama bu onlara kızmamı engel olamamıştı.

Benim yüzümden Sehun'a kızgın olmalarını istemiyordum veya düşman kesilmelerini. Onun bir suçu yoktu diyemiyordum ama biraz da benim suçum vardı bana göre. Sonuçta benden kurtulmak için yapmıştı, ona kızamazdım.

Sorun da buydu işte. Ona kızgın değildim. Kızamıyordum. Sadece kırgındım, o kadar.

Onu yalnız ve yorgun gördükçe üzülüyordum. Arada bir göz göze geliyorduk, her şeyi unutup utanmadan yanına gidesim geliyor fakat gerçek bir tokat misali suratıma çarpıyordu. Artık ona gidemezdim, o zaten bana hiç gelmezdi. Başlamadan bitmiştik. Fakat ben hâlâ ona deliler gibi aşıktım. Çünkü aptaldım, acizdim. Jongin ve Chanyeol hâlâ ona nasıl aşık olduğuma inanamıyor ve bana kızıyorlardı. Ama onlar henüz bilmiyordu işte, aşk böyle bir şeydi. Öğreneceklerini umuyordum.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Baekhyuuun. Duymuyor musun yoksa duymazlıktan mı geliyorsun? Sana diyorum köpek suratlı!" Yüzüme yediğim yastıkla silkenerek bana ne zamandır seslendiğini bilmediğim Jongin'e döndüm. Benim yatağımın hemen karşısındaki yatakta, yanında Chanyeol'la (bu ayrıntıyı es geçemezdim), uzanmış bana kaşları çatık bakıyordu. İkisinin bu aralar fazla samimi olduğu gözümden kaçmamıştı fakat ikiside bu konu hakkında benimle konuşmayı reddediyordu. Belki de ne kadar yakınlaştıklarının farkında değillerdi. Artık bir an önce farkında olmalarını ve bazılarımızın aksine (tesadüfe bakın, bu ben oluyorum!) aşklarını rahat rahat yaşamalarını istiyordum. Ancak ikiside birbirinden inatçıydı, bir türlü gerçeği kabul edemiyorlardı. Eh, bekleyecektim. Elbet farkına varacaklardı.

"Ne istiyorsun?" Oturduğum yerde dikleşerek ona sordum. Günlerden Pazar idi ve biz tüm günü antrenman olmadığı için pinekleyerek geçirmiştik. Daha çok şöyleydi: ben yataktan dışarı adımımı atmayıp sürekli bir şeyler, çok önemli şeyler canım, düşünmüştüm. Jongin ve Chanyeol ise saçma sapan oyunlar oynayıp odayı yerle bir etmiş, yorulunca da kendilerini yatağa bırakmışlardı. Benim aksime bugün ikiside enerji doluydu. Kabul ediyorum, birazcık kıskanmıştım.

"Eee, şey..." Jongin bakışlarını kaçırarak ensesini kaşıdı. Hemen anlamıştım, bir şeyler karıştırıyordu. "Ne?" diye tekrarladım, ne söyleyeceğini merak ediyordum. "Yok bir şey." Omuz silkerek konuyu geçiştirdiğinde daha çok meraklandım. Kesinlikle var bir şeydi.

Bana attığı yastığı ona geri attım. "Seni tekmelemeden önce dökül, Kim Jongin!"

Bu dediğim onu korkutmuş olacak ki hemen bana döndü. Ağzını açıp bir şeyler söyleyecek gibi oldu fakat ardından vazgeçmiş gibi geri kapadı. Oflayarak Chanyeol'a kararsız bir bakış attığını yakaladım. Ne karıştırıyorlardı?

"Söyle işte," diye mırıldandı Chanyeol omuz silkerek. Jongin ondan cesaretlenerek yeniden ağzını açtı ve bu sefer bir şeyler söyleyebildi. "Bak, birazdan söyleyeceklerimi şartlarımı yerine getirirsin söylerim, anlaşalım."

Gözlerimi devirerek dişlerimin arasından tısladım. "Ne söyleyeceksen söyle! Siktiğimin şartlarını kabul ediyorum."

Jongin bir kez daha ofladı. "Söyledikten sonra üzülmek veya saçma sapan bir harekette bulunmak yok, anlaştık mı? Üzülmeyeceğine söz ver."

Ne söyleyeceğine göre değişirdi fakat geçiştirmek için başımı salladım. "Anlaştık, şimdi söyle."

"Sehun Cuma günü antrenmandan hasta olduğu için izin alıp erken çıktı." Durdu. "Dün de... şey oldu... yanlışlıkla bileğini incitti. Ne kadar kötü bilmiyorum ama en son hastaneye gidiyordu ve onu bir daha görmedim. Sadece... başkasından öğrenmeni ya da neden ortalıklarda gözükmediğini merak edersen diye söylemek istedim. Lütfen üzülm-" Cümlesini bitirmesini beklemeden hışımla yerimden kalkıp kapıya koşturunca arkamdan bağırdı. "Ne konuşmuştuk, Baekhyun?!"

"Umrumda değil!"

Ve işte, Sehun'a gidiyordum. Her zaman olduğu gibi ben ona gidiyordum, her zaman gidecektim...


	12. Orası acımıyor

Sehun'la aramızda olan tüm kötü her şeyin canı cehennemeydi. Yüzsüzdüm ve yüzsüzce yanına gidecektim işte, bu kadardı. Çünkü ben uslanmıyordum. Asla da uslanmayacaktım. Konu Sehun olduğunda düzgün düşünemiyordum. Şu an ona gidiyor oluşum kulağa ne kadar yüzsüzce geliyordu fakat umrumda mıydı? Değildi. Jongin'in söylediklerinden sonra yerimde oturup Sehun'un hastalığının geçmesini mi dileyecektim? Asla.

Jongin de biliyordu gideceğimi, ne kadar üzüleceğimi. Geçen yıl Sehun iki hafta grip dolaşmıştı ve eğer Jongin'le ona gizlice ilaç göndermeseydim kim bilir daha kaç hafta hasta dolaşacaktı. Üstelik yine geçen yıl ayak bileğini burkmuştu. Canı nasıl acımıştır diye düşünüp hönküre hönküre ağlamıştım. Ve şimdi benim yerimde öylece durmamı mı bekliyordu? Komikti.

Sehun'un odasına gitmek için diğer yurt binasına giriş yapınca beni ilk defa görenler garip bakışlar atmış ve ben de onlara aynı şekilde karşılık vermiştim. Önce odasında mı diye kontrol edecektim ve belki içeri de girerdim..? Bilemiyordum fakat şansımı deneyecektim.

O kadar hızlı yürüyordum ki saniyeler sonra kendimi Sehun'un odasının önünde bulduğumda ben bile şaşırmıştım. Bu hızımı olimpiyatlarda kullanırsam kesinlikle birinci olurdum. Demek ki neymiş, konu Sehun olduğunda rekor bile kırabilirmişim.

Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kapıyı adeta yumrukladım. Şu an kendimden o kadar emindim ki kapıyı açan Sehun olsaydı eminim ona sarılırdım ama neyse ki kapıyı oda arkadaşı olduğunu düşündüğüm çocuk açmıştı. Bana 'burada ne arıyorsun' bakışları atınca boğazımı temizledim. Gittikçe özgüvenim kayboluyordu.

"B-Ben Sehun için gelmiştim. İçerde mi?" Çocuk gözlerini kısarak yüzüme tekrar baktığında benim kim olduğumu hatırlamaya çalıştığını düşündüm. Kesinlikle beni hatırlayacaktı. Çünkü hadi ama, gerçekten Sehun'dan hoşlandığımı bilmeyen kimse yoktu.

"Ahh, sen o'sun!" Çocuk nihayet beni hatırlayarak gülümsediğinde zoraki bir gülümseme bahşettim. Evet, ben o'ydum. Hani şu Sehun'dan hoşlanan eşcinsel koşucu. Adım ne yazık ki böyle anılıyordu... "Kusura bakma, bir an hatırlayamadım. Baekhyun'du, değil mi?"

"Evet. Sehun içerde mi?" diye sorumu yineledim çünkü bu aptal konuşmanın daha fazla uzamasını istemiyordum. Buraya sohbet etmeye değil Sehun'a bakmak için gelmiştim.

Kafasını sallayıp kapıyı içeri geçmem için araladı. "Uyuyor ama istersen içerde bekleyebilirsin."

Deli gibi istiyordum, bu yüzden ricasını kırmayarak içeri girdim.

Perdeler sonuna kadar kapalı olduğundan oda karanlıktı. Fakat bu karanlıkta bile odanın ne kadar dağınık olduğunu görebiliyordum. Adım atacak yer yoktu! İçerisi pizza ve bira kokuyordu: ikisi birleşince katlanılmaz bir koku çıkmıştı ortaya. Sehun'umun kokusunu ayırt edemiyordum yahu. Ne de özlemiştim kokusunu oysa ki...

"Biz daha çok karanlıkta takılıyoruz," Çocuk arkamdan açıklama yaptıktan sonra küçük oda lambasını açtı. Odanın biraz aydınlanmasıyla bakışlarım Sehun'un yatağının olduğu tarafa kaydı ve onu yorganı kafasına kadar çekmiş bir vaziyette uyurken yakaladım. Dudaklarım istemsizce genişlerken kendimi ona doğru giderken bulmam çok uzun sürmemişti. Ondan uzak kalmaya dayanamıyordum. Bu, dört gün boyunca ona en yakın olduğum andı. Çok özlemiştim, çok çok fazla.

"O nasıl?" diye sordum yatağın yanına dizlerimi bağdaştırarak oturmadan önce. Yorganı kaldırıp yüzünü görmek istiyordum ama uyanır diye korkuyordum. Beni burada görürse nasıl bir tepki verirdi bilmediğimden kendimi riske atamazdım. Büyük ihtimal kovardı. En azından ona yakındım, yüzünü göremesem bile. Sessizce oturup onu izlerdim, uyanmadan önce de giderdim. Planımı kurmuştum.

"Hasta," diye mırıldandı hâlâ adını bilmediğim çocuk. Çalışma masasına oturup dizüstü bilgisayarında yarım bıraktığı oyununa devam ederken benimle konuşuyordu. "Çok hasta. Üstelik bileğini de burkmuş. İki gündür yatağından çıkmıyor. Ne yemek yiyor, ne ilaç içiyor. Ölmesinden korkuyorum..."

Kaşlarımı çatarak ona döndüm. "Öyle deme! Ölmeyecek o!"

İki saniyeliğine başını bilgisayar ekranından çekip bana şaşkın bir bakış atınca aşırı tepkimi fark ederek özür dilemeye karar verdim fakat o benden önce davranmıştı. "Ups, özür dilerim. Kızdırdım mı?" Hızlıca başımı iki yana sallayarak onu reddettim. Sadece o kelimeyi kullanmış olması içimi titretmiş ve istemsizce aşırı bir tepki vermeme neden olmuştu. Yani, asıl suçlu bendim.

"Üzgünüm, öyle sert çıkmamalıydım. Asıl ben özür dilerim." Utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Neyse ki üstelememiş, oyununa kaldığı yerden devam etmişti. Ben de Sehun'un nefes seslerini dinlemeye kaldığım yerden devam ettim.

"Bu arada ben Minseok. Futbol takımının kaptanı olan." Duyduğum isimle gözlerim büyüyerek başımı ona yeniden çevirdim. Şimdi yanaklarım daha da kızarmıştı çünkü karşımda benden iki yaş büyük bir sunbae vardı ve ben öylece onunla arkadaşımmış gibi konuşmuştum! Bu çok saygısızcaydı.

"K-Kusura bakma Minseok-sunbaenim, ben telaştan sizi tanıyamadım." Hadi ama, karşımdaki çocuk futbol takımının kaptanıydı! Tüm okul onun sadece ismini duysa bile saygı duruşuna geçerdi. Bense onu tanıyamamıştım...

Kıkırdadığını duydum. Utançtan yüzüne bakamıyordum... Acaba ona öylesine biriymiş gibi davrandığım için beni tüm okula rezil eder miydi? "Sorun değil, ufaklık. Hem sunbaenim ne ya? Hyung desen yeter, çok resmi oluyor. Gelemem öyle şeylere."

Bu kadar rahat oluşu beni de biraz gevşetince ne zamandır tuttuğumu fark etmediğim nefesimi salıverdim. İki dakikada tüm bedenim kaskatı kesilmişti yahu. Aklıma birsürü rezil edici yöntemler doluşmuştu...

"Tekrar özür dilerim, Minseok hyung." Sehun'a geri dönmeden önce mırıldandım. Sorun yok anlamında bir şey gevelemiş bir daha da ağzını açmamıştı. Oturduğum rahatsız edici yerde ne kadar Sehun'u sessizce izledim bilmiyorum fakat daha fazla yüzünü görmemeye dayanamayarak bir an sonra elimi yorganına atarken buldum kendimi. Yavaşça yorganı yüzü açığa çıkacak şekilde aşağı indirirken onu uyandırmamaya çok özen gösteriyordum. Nihayet yorganı aşağı indirdiğimde keşke yapmasaydım diye düşündüm. Keşke hiç o yorganı aşağı indirmeseydim de Sehun'un solgun yüzünü görmeseydim. Belki canım bu kadar çok yanmazdı. Tabiki güzel bir şeyler beklemiyordum ama bu kadar solgun bir yüz göreceğimi de düşünememiştim.

Boğazımdan ağlamaya benzer bir ses yükselince son anda kendimi susturdum. Fakat çok geç kalmıştım, Minseok hyung sesimi duymuştu.

"Ağlıyor musun?" Başımı iki yana salladım. Ağlamıyordum ama her an ağlayabilirdim. "O kadar çok mu seviyorsun?"

Cevap veremedim. O kadardan da çok seviyordum. Çok fazla seviyordum.

"Çok mu belli oluyor?" Zoraki bir kıkırdamayla sorusuna soruyla karşılık verdim. Garip bir şekilde ondan utanmıyordum çünkü benimle dalga geçecekmiş gibi birine benzemiyordu. "Eh işte, oluyor biraz. Yani, eğer biri senin ona attığın bakışları görürse anlar tabii."

Yeni bir utanç dalgası yüzüme yayıldı. Bu kadar belli ettiğimi bilmiyordum. Fakat inanılmaz bir şekilde bununla gurur duymuştum.

"Ona ilaç içmesini teklif ettim ama kabul etmedi. Şansını denemek istersen; ilaç paketi ve su komodinin üstünde. Biliyor musun, Sehun çok inatçı! Onunla başa çıkmak imkansız, bazen beni gıcık ediyor..."

Bilmez miydim... Hemde nasıl inatçıydı! Gıcık herif! Herkes biliyordu işte onun gıcık olduğunu, canıma değsindi.

Ama kıyamıyordum ki. Hem bence o özünde çok tatlı birini saklıyordu. Sadece onu göstermeyi beceremiyordu o kadar.

Of, nasıl da iki saniyede dönüş yapmıştım ama...

"Benim hiç şansım yok," diye mırıldandım yüzümü asarak. Benim gerçekten hiç şansım yoktu. "Neden ki? Bence sana değer veriyor, her ne kadar gösteremese de."

Kesin değer veriyordur... Sen onu külahıma anlat, Minseok efendi!

"Pek sanmıyorum, Minseok hyung. Bilmediğin şeyler var. Aslında aramız çok kötü, şuan burada bile olmamalıydım ama dayanamadım işte. O uyanmadan önce gitmeyi planlıyorum... Beni görürse hoş olmaz. Sen içirirsen çok sevinirim ama."

Çabucak iyileşmesini istiyordum.

"Öyle şey mi olur? Buraya kadar gelmişsin, bir şansını dene. Hastalığını bana bulaştırırsa hiç iyi olmaz. Haftaya önemli maçlarım olacak. Hasta hasta oynayamam. Hem," Sandalyesini benim olduğum tarafa doğru çevirdi. "Bence sana gerçekten değer veriyor. Eğer vermeseydi, o gece sen arıyorsun diye uykusundan uyanıp apar topar gitmezdi."

Demek Minseok hyung o gece Sehun'u aradığımı biliyordu. Dedikleri tebessüm etmeme neden olmuş ama yine de bana değer verdiğine inanmamıştım. Çünkü gerçekten inandırıcı gelmiyordu. Sehun kimdi, bana değer vermek kimdi... Olacak şey değil yahu.

"Ve bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum; o gece yarı uyanıktım." Bana göz kırpınca bugün daha ne kadar utanabilirim diye iç geçirerek gözlerimi kaçırdım. Ama o gece uyuyormuş gibi duruyordu... Demek ki çok iyi rol yapıyordu! Ne utanç vericiydi...

"D-Düşündüğün gibi değil," diyerek karşı çıktım. "Birtakım olaylar oldu. Her neyse, bunun artık önemi yok. En iyisi ben gideyim." Ayağa kalkmış gidecekken Minseok hyung yerinden kalkıp önümü kesti. "Hayır, gitme! Biraz daha kal. Ona yardım etmelisin, Baekhyun, ciddiyim."

Bunu söylerken gerçekten ciddiydi. Karşı çıkamayarak (tamam, ben de kalmak istiyordum doğrusu) sessizce eski yerime geri döndüm. Sehun seslerimizden rahatsız olmuş olacak ki yüzünü buruşturarak yerinde kıpırdanmıştı. Kıpırdanması kesince biraz bekleyip tereddüt ederek elimin tersini alnına dayadım. Tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi ateşi vardı.

Uzun bir iç çektim.

"Onu uyandırmalı ve uyku sersemiyken ilacı içermeli miyim?" diyerek sessizce fikrimi sordum. Riskler olmasa mükemmel bir fikirdi. "Denemekten zarar gelmez."

Sen öyle diyorsan...

"Sanırım deneyeceğim," diye mırıldanıp ayağa kalktım ve yatağın diğer tarafına dolanarak komodinin üzerindeki ilaç ile su dolu bardağı elime aldım. İlaç paketinden bir hap çıkartırken ellerim hafifçe titriyordu. Eğer uyku sersemi olmazsa biterdim. Amacım o daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan hapı ağzına atıp arkasından suyu kafasına dikmekti. Başarısız olursam... en fazla ölürdüm, bir şey olmazdı canım.

Boğazımı temizledim ve dirseğimle omzunu nazikçe dürttüm. "Sehun," İlk seslenmeme elbette karşılık alamayacağımı biliyordum bu yüzden üst üste birkaç kez daha adını seslendim. "Sehun-ah, uyanmalısın."

"Ne... Ne oluyor?" Hasta ve boğuk çıkan hırıltılı bir sesle mırıldanarak gözlerini yarı açınca neredeyse ağlayacaktım. Çok hastaydı... Yüreğim buna dayanmaz diyip hapı kendi ağzıma atasım gelmişti bir anlığına. Fakat hemen bundan vazgeçerek tüm dikkatimi tekrar Sehun'a verdim.

Kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak bana bakmaya çalışıyordu. Kim olduğumu anlayınca beni kovar sandım ama hiçbir tepki vermemişti. Eh, ben de başka bir fırsat bulamam diye düşünerek hapı birden ağzına attım. "Sakın tükürme!" diye uyardım. Bardağı ağzına yaklaştırırken hızlı olmaya çalışıyordum çünkü her an hapı ağzından atabilir veya daha da kötüsü bana karşı çıkabilirdi. "İç bakalım. İç, iç." Su dudaklarından içeri girdiğinde bardağı hafifçe yukarı kaldırdım ve sudan daha çok faydalanmasını sağladım. Dediğimi yerine getirerek bardaktaki su bitene kadar suyu içmişti. Bardağı ağzından çektiğimde ona gülümsedim. Uyku sersemiyken çok tatlı görünüyordu!

"Aferin!" Elimde bardak olmasaydı ellerimi çırpardım... "Şimdi uykuna geri dön. Beni hiç görmedin, tamam mı?"

Bardağı yerine koyduktan sonra karnına kadar inen yorganı göğsüne kadar çektim. Uyandığından ki pozisyonunu bozmamış hâlâ bana gözlerini kırpmadan bakıyordu. Bakışlarından tırsmadım da değildi hani. Birazdan üzerime atlayıp tekme tokat dövecekmiş gibi bir his vardı içimde.

"Hadi kapat gözlerini, uyumalısın! Gözlerini kapayınca güzel rüyalar göreceksin."

"Zaten rüyada değil miyim?" diye mırıldandı sessizce. Yakınında olmasam ne dediğini duyamazdım.

"Bilmem, acaba rüyada mısın?" Belki de rüyasında beni gördüğünü sanıyordu ve eğer bunun rüya olmadığını anlarsa beni dövecekti. Bu yüzden rüyasındaymış gibi davranmaya karar verdim.

Gözlerini birkaç kez daha kırpıştırdı. Bana daha dikkatli bakarken gözlerimi kaçırmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Bu kadar yoğun bakmamalıydı.

Bir şey demeden öylece bana bakmaya devam etmesine dayanamayarak yeniden konuştum. "Kapa gözlerini, Sehun. Bak söz veriyorum çook güzel rüyalar göreceksin. Sabaha da iyileşmiş bir halde kalkacaksın!"

"Gözlerimi kapamama gerek yok ki, zaten güzel bir rüyadayım."

Kulaklarıma kadar kızararak olduğum yerde kaldım. Umarım ben yanlış anlamışımdır diye tekrarlayıp duruyordum içimden. Fakat başımı kaldırıp Minseok hyungla göz göze gelince bize olan bakışlarından yanılmadığımı anladım. Az önce Sehun beni rüyasında gördüğünü ve benim içinde olduğum rüyanın güzel olduğunu mu söylemişti? Kafayı yiyecektim.

"Sehun," Çaresizce mırıldanarak yere çöktüm. Başımı yatağın kenarına yaslarken gerçekten kendimi yorgun hissediyordum. "Uyu artık. Bundan daha güzel rüyalar göreceksin."

Yorganda bir hareketlenme oldu ve başımı kaldırdığımda sargılı eliyle yüz yüze geldim. İçimde bir şeylerin koptuğunu hissediyordum. Sahiden bir şeyler kopmuştu, kalbim fena ağrıyordu. Ellerim benden izinsiz onun sargılı eline kaydı ve canını acıtmamaya çok çok dikkat ederek tereddütle elini ellerimin arasına aldım. "Ç-Çok acıyor mu?"

Başını iki yana salladı. "Orası acımıyor."

Rüya gördüğünü sanan masum uykulu Sehun'dan faydalanarak elini nazikçe okşadım. "Göster hemen, neresi acıyor?" Bu sefer başını iki yana sallarken dudaklarında küçük bir tebessüm vardı. Varla yok arasındaki tebessümü beni kocaman gülümsetmişti.

"Olmaz, gösteremem." Konuşmaya çalışıyordu ve o konuştukça benim canım ondan daha çok yanıyordu. "İyi, gösterme. Ben de sana yardımcı olmam o zaman." Trip atar gibi söylediğimde tebessümü biraz daha büyüdü. Gözleri yarı kapalıydı, şişmişti ve yorgun bakıyordu. Uyumasını istiyordum fakat beni dinlemiyordu ki. İnatçıydı işte!

"Bu sefer... niye... kızmıyorsun?" Her cümleyi yutkunarak sessizce söylüyordu ve bu yüzden anlamak biraz zordu. Ama zaten duysam da dediğinden hiçbir şey anlamamıştım. Kaşlarımı havaya kaldırarak ona anlamsız bir bakış attım. "Bu sefer derken? Sana kaç defa kızdım ki?" Şöyle bir düşününce, ona gerçekten kızgın olduğum an dört gün öncesiydi. Daha önce ona birçok kez kızmıştım da ben mi hatırlamıyordum.

"Her rüyamda," Tekrar öksürdü. "Her rüyamda bana kızıyorsun ya." Sanki hatırlatmak ister gibi söyleyince olayı çaktım. Çaktım çakmasına da... Ben onun hep rüyasına mı giriyordum? İşte burası kalbime çok fena çakmıştı aynı zamanda.

"Bu sefer bir değişiklik olsun istedim," diyerek omuz silktim bozuntuya vermeyerek. Rüyada sanması daha iyiydi benim açımdan. "Kızmamı mı isterdin?" Biraz eğlenerek sordum.

"Evet," dedi. "Kızmalısın. A-Ama kalmanı isterdim...gitmeni değil."

Yapma, Sehun. Neler diyorsun öyle?

"Gitmemi isteyen sendin, Sehun. Kendi ağzınla söyledin. Madem kalmamı istiyordun," Tereddüt ederek durdum. "O zaman neden bunları yaptın?" Ne kast ettiğimi iyi biliyordu.

"Ben... bilmiyorum. B-Benim yüzümden dayak yemeni yediremedim. Onları bulup derslerini vermekti amacım ama sonra sen birden ortaya çıktın. O şerefsiz bana bir anda iftira atınca ben de devamını getirmek istedim... Böylece benden nefret edecektin ama sonra-" Devam etmeden önce yutkundu. Yutkunurken yüzünü buruşturmuştu, büyük ihtimal boğazları acıyordu. "Sonra... kalbini çok kırdığımı fark ettim. Seni bu şekilde kendimden uzaklaştırmamalıydım, Baekhyun. Özür dilerim."

Biliyordum. Biliyordum işte. Onlara beni dövmelerini söylememişti. Hepsini beni kendinden uzaklaştırmak için yapmıştı, biliyordum. Başından beri biliyordum.

Ve o az önce benden özür dilemişti...

"Sorun yok, Sehun. Biraz, tamam belki birazdan fazla, üzüldüm ama sorun değil. Seni affetmem için tek yapman gereken ne biliyor musun?" Sır verirmiş gibi eğildim. Devam etmemi söyleyen bir şekilde kafasını salladı usulca. "Bir daha yalan söylememen. Söz verirsen barışırız."

Geri çekildim.

"Söz." diye mırıldandı hemen, artık gözleri kapanmak üzereydi. "Uyandığımda yanımda olur musun?"

Elini okşarken biraz düşündüm. Elbette olmak isterdim fakat bu hoş olmazdı. Bunu ayık kafayla sormadığını biliyordum. Sabah uyandığında beni odasında bulursa büyük sıkıntı olurdu. Ya da bilmiyordum, belki de hiçbir şey olmazdı ama ben yine de riske giremezdim. "Sabah beni burada görmek isteyeceğini sanmıyorum, Sehun-ah." Ardından kuru bir şekilde kıkırdadım.

Gözlerini kapadı. "Bu gece yanımda kal. Kalırsan iyileşirim."

İçimde bir şeyler koptu ve hiç düşünmeden görmediğini bildiğim halde hevesle başımı salladım. "Yeter ki iste." Kendi ağzıyla söylemesinden cesaret alarak kabul ettim. Zaten onu bu şekilde bırakıp gidemezdim, aklım onda kalırdı.

"İyi geceler," diye mırıldandı oldukça kısık bir sesle. Sargılı elinin üzerine tüy kadar hafif bir buse kondurdum. "İyi geceler."

Ve gözlerimi kapadığım an kendimi uykuda buldum. Yatağının yanında yerde oturuşum ve ne kadar rahatsız edici bir pozisyonda olduğum önemli değildi. Onun kokusu burnumda ve eli ellerimin arasındayken hiçbir şeyden şikayet edemezdim. Önemli olan onun yanında oluşumdu. Benden bu gece yanında kalmamı istemişti. İşte önemli olan bunlardı, yarın olacaklar değil.


	13. Jongin'im beni bekliyordur gideyim

Dün yaşananların bir rüya olduğunu gördüğüm saçma bir rüyayla sabaha gözlerimi açtığımda her yerim tutulmuştu ve vücudumda müthiş bir ağrı vardı. İlk başta nerede olduğumu algılamayarak aptal aptal etrafıma bakmıştım. Fakat ellerimin arasında kıpırdamadan duran sargılı bir el görünce her şey aklıma birer birer dolmuştu. Sehun'un odasındaydım. Ve dün yaşananların hepsi gerçekti. Resmen rüya içinde rüya görerek beynimin sınırlarını zorlamıştım. Böyle rüyalar bana göre değildi.

"Günaydın ve sonra görüşürüz, Baekhyun." Minseok hyunga ait olduğunu düşündüğüm bir ses sessizce mırıldandığında başımı dikkatlice koyduğum yerden kaldırarak ona baktım. Hazırlanmıştı, büyük ihtimal antrenmana veya kahvaltıya gidiyordu. Kuruyan dudaklarımı ıslattıktan sonra yeni uyandığımı belirten bir sesle ona karşılık verdim. "Günaydın hyung. Sonra görüşürüz..."

Bana küçük bir el sallamasıyla veda ederek odadan çıktı ve böylece Sehun ile odada baş başa kalmıştık. Henüz uyanmamış olmasından cesaret alarak geceden bu yana neredeyse bininci kez sargılı eline öpücük kondurdum. Kim bilir nasıl acıyordu... Hemen bunu düşünmeyi kesmeliydim yoksa her an bir ağlama krizine girebilirdim. Ben de o potansiyel vardı, biliyordum.

Esneyerek Sehun'un elini serbest bıraktım ve birkaç gerinme hareketi yaptım. Yapmamla kemiklerimden kırılmaya benzer bir ses çıkmış, bu da 'yuh harbiden kırıldı mı' sorusunu kendime sormama neden olmuştu. Yok canım, kırılmamıştır herhalde. Kendime güvence vererek ayağı kalktım. Sahiden her yerim tutulmuştu. Şöyle bir düşününce... ben o pozisyonda nasıl uyumuştum gerçekten bir alkışı hak ediyordum. Öyle bir pozisyonda uyumak her yiğidin hancı değildi. Bir ödül verilmeliydi.

Üstelik gece belli aralıklarla uyanıp Sehun'un ateşi düşmüş mü diye kontrol etmiş, düşmeyince alnına ıslak bez koymuştum. Uykusunda su diye sayıklayınca kalkıp su getirmiş ve ona yine kendi ellerimle içirmiştim. Sehun'un kendisinin bile haberi yoktu bunlardan. Yemin ederim, bir ödül almalıydım. Neredeydi ödülüm? Ah, doğru ya, hemen yanıbaşımdaydı. Sehun...

Yüzümde tembel bir gülümsemeyle eğildim ve karnına kadar açılan yorganı düzelttim. Üşüyebilirdi. Geri çekilmeden önce alnına dudaklarımı hafifçe bastırdım. Ateşi var mı diye kontrol ediyordum, tamam mı? Ve yoktu. Benim sayemdeydi! Ben almıştım ateşini. Şu cümlenin güzelliğini görüyor musunuz? Sabah sabah saçmalamakta üstüme yoktu...

Başımı iki yana sallayarak fesat düşüncelerimi aklımdan def ettim. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Sehun uyuyordu, Minseok hyung da gitmişti. Tek başıma odalarında ne yapabilirdim ki? Bu soruyla gözlerim bana cevabı göstermek istercesine odaya şöyle bir bakış atınca iç çektim. Gözlerim cevabı bana gerçekten gösteriyordu. Bu çöplüğe benzeyen oda toplanmalıydı, hemde acilen.

Ve bilin bakalım bu görevi kim yerine getirecekti? Ben...

Nereden başlayacağıma karar vermeye çalışırken çoktan odayı toparlamaya başlamıştım bile. Önce Minseok hyungun tarafındaki biraları, pizza kutularını ve daha birçok abur cuburları çöpe attım. Minseok hyung çok dağınıktı. Onun tarafını toplamak kaç dakika sürmüştü bilmiyordum fakat bahse varım en az yirmi dakikamı falan almıştı, buna emindim. Sehun'un tarafına geçtiğimde ağrılarım iki katına çıkmıştı ama durmadım. Bu odayı toplamadan dinlenmeyecektim.

Sehun'un tarafı tahmin ettiğimden daha kısa sürdü. O Minseok hyung gibi yediklerini veya içtiklerini yere bırakmamıştı. Onun tek sorunu üstünden çıkan her şeyin yerde olmasaydı. Hangisinin kirli hangisinin temiz olduğunu bilemeyerek hepsini katladım. Tamam, kabul ediyorum, arada bir kokladım da. Garip ama hiçbiri de ter kokmuyordu... Bu yüzden hepsinin temiz olduğuna karar vermiştim. Yani bana göre temizdi, Sehun'a göre nasıldı bilemezdim.

Odanın toplandığına emin olduktan sonra havalandırmaya karar verdim. Çok havasızdı. Biraz daha bu havayı solumaya devam edersek bayılabilirdik... Perdeleri çekince içeri güneş ışığı girmiş ve gözlerimi adeta kamaştırmıştı. Karanlıkta durmak pek alışkın olduğum bir şey değildi. Biz Jongin'le daha çok ışıkta dururduk. Fakat Minseok ve Sehun tam tersimizdi. Onlar bizim aksimize karanlığı daha çok seviyordu.

Sehun'un hastalığı henüz geçmediğinden pencereyi yarıya kadar açtım. Hastalığının ikiye katlanmasını istemezdim. Onunla ilgilenmek güzeldi tabiki ama böyle görmek de kalp ağrıtan cinstendi. Çabucak iyileşmesini diliyordum.

"Burada ne arıyorsun, Baekhyun?" Arkamda duyduğum boğuk sesle hızla sesin geldiği yöne döndüm. Sehun yatağında oturur pozisyona geçmiş bana kaşlarını çatarak gerçekten çok kötü bakışlar atıyordu. Gülümsemem solarken yanlışlıkla kötü bir şey yapıp yapmadığımı düşünüyordum. Neden bu kadar kızgın bakıyordu ki? Hiçbir şey yapmamıştım... Sadece odalarını toplamış ve perdeyi açmıştım. Acaba perdeyi açmama mı kızmıştı?

Sorusuna ne cevap vereceğimi bilemeyerek ona öylece bakmaya devam ettim. O bana kaşlarını çatmış bakarken kendimi stres altında hissediyordum. Öyle ki, dudaklarımı kemirdiğimi sonradan fark etmiştim. Bu genelde streste olduğum zaman istemsizce yaptığım bir şeydi.

"Sana diyorum, Baekhyun. Odamda ne işin var? İzin aldın mı?"

Bakışları çok korkutucuydu. Neden böyle bakıyordu ki? Oysa ki ben bazı şeylerin değişeceğini düşünmüştüm... Hadi ama, Baekhyun, ne bekliyordun ki? Sırf rüya gördüğünü sanarak senden özür diledi diye her şeyin düzeleceğini falan mı? Onun da dediği gibi hayal dünyamdan çıkmalıydım.

"Minseok hyung izin verdi." diyebildim titreyen bir sesle. Her seferinde hevesimi kırıyordu. Ne istiyordu benden anlamıyordum. Tam içimdeki kırığın parçalarını toplayıp bir araya getiriyordum, Sehun tekrar bozmaktan hiç çekinmiyordu.

Hep böyle mi olacaktı?

"Ama benden izin almadın. Çık odamdan." Üstüne basa basa sertçe söylediği cümleler beynime işliyordu. Bir kez daha kırıldım fakat belli etmedim. Belli etsem de hiçbir şey değişmiyordu zaten. En iyisi ne kadar kırıldığımı göstermemekti.

"Özür dilerim."

Karşı çıkmayacaktım çünkü sabah sabah onunla tartışacak halim yoktu. Gece olanların bir rüya olmadığını söylemek istiyordum ama özgüvenimi yerle bir etmişti bir kere. Hiçbir şey söyleyemezdim. Bu yüzden tek kelime daha etmeyerek kapıya yöneldim. Yanıma hiçbir şey almadığımdan (telefonum bile almamıştım) geride bırakacak hiçbir şeyim de yoktu.

Arkama bir kez daha bakmayarak kapıya doğru yürüdüm. Hayal kırıklığına uğramanın verdiği öfkeyle dişlerimi kırmak istercesine sıkıyordum. Sehun dengesiz herifin tekiydi! Umarım iyileşemezdi de her gece rüyasına girip ona dile getiremediğim küfürleri duyardı! Eğer kapıma dayanıp özür dilerse kabul etmeyecektim, hah. Sanki gelecekmiş gibi...

"Dur." Kapıyı açmış gitmek üzereyken duyduğum sesle yerimde dondum. Harbi diyorum dengesizdi. Sakin kalmaya çalışarak ona döndüm. Beklediğimin aksine kaşlarını artık çatmıyordu. Yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı; anlamak zordu. Zaten hiçbir zaman yüzünden bir şey okuyamamıştım ki. Şaşırmıyordum.

Cevap beklediğimi belirterek kaşlarımı havaya kaldırdım.

"Ne zaman geldin?" diye sordu çatallı bir ses tonuyla. Ya sana kıyamam diyip sarılmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Sehun hasta olmamalıydı...

"Hatırlamıyorum. Geldiğimde sen uyuyordun ve ben de-" Devam etmemeye karar vererek sustum. Bilmesine gerek yoktu. Daha fazla kendimi rezil edemezdim. Rezil olmuştum yeteri kadar. Kovulmuştum! Onca şey yaptıktan sonra odadan kovulmuştum, bundan daha beteri var mıydı?

"Ve sen de?" Tek kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

Söylemeliyim diye düşündüm o an. Belki de beni kovduğu için utanır ve insafa gelirdi.

"Ve ben de sana ilaç içirdim. Kalmamı isteyen sendin, kendi isteğimle kalmadım yani. Bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum; tüm gece seninle ilgilendim! İstediğim sadece küçük bir teşekkür iken odadan kovuldum. Teşekkürler, Sehun. Güne çok güzel başladım."

Cevap vermesini beklemeden gitmek istiyordum fakat o kadar havalı ve umursamaz değildim. Aptal gibi o cümleleri söyledikten sonra cevap vermesini bekleyecektim. Çünkü aptaldım. Koca bir aptal.

Sehun'un gözleri söylediklerimden sonra büyümüş ardından ona baktığımı fark edince hemen eski ifadesine geçiş yapmıştı. Şöyle soğuk soğuk bakması yok muydu, sinir oluyordum!

"Gerçekten yanımda mıydın?" Doğru ya, o bunları rüya sanıyordu.

"Gerçekten yanındaydım ve inanamayacaksın ama aramızı bile düzelttik. Özür diledin, hatırlamıyor musun?" Dudaklarıma küstah bir gülümseme yerleşti ve üzülerek söylüyorum fakat onu kovamadım. Biraz da ben keyif almak istiyordum. O beni acımasızca odadan kovarken gayet keyfi yerindeydi.

Bakışlar değişti. Biraz kafası karışmış görünüyordu. Bir şeyleri düşünürken (özellikle sabahları) ne kadar tatlı göründüğünden haberi var mıydı? Öpmek istiyordum fakat birçok engel vardı. O engeller her zaman orada bir yerlerde olacaktı.

Aramızda ikimizinde gözlerini kaçırıp durduğu kısa bir sessizlik geçti. Bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordum ama söylememekte direniyordu. Tam ağzını açıyor bir şey söyleyecek gibi oluyordu, sonra bundan vazgeçmiş gibi ağzını geri kapıyordu. Söyle artık kahrolası diye suratına bağırmak ile çekip gitmek arasında kalmıştım. Ancak hepimiz biliyorduk ki hiçbirini yapmayacaktım...

Yeniden bakışlarım ona kaydığında onu yine dudakları aralanmış bir şekilde buldum. Bu sefer konuşacak gibi duruyordu ve öyle de oldu.

"Hatırlamıyorum. Şimdi git."

Duymak istediklerim kesinlikle bunlar değildi. Her zaman olduğu gibi Sehun yine bana istediklerimi vermemişti, artık bu duruma şaşırmıyordum. Bir şeyler bekleyip tam tersini alınca insan bir zamandan sonra buna alışıyor ve pek de takılmıyordu. Tabii eğer Byun Baekhyun değilseniz durumlar böyle işlerdi. Elbette her şeyi kafama takıyordum, elimde değildi.

"Her şeyi biliyorum, Sehun. Dün gece itiraf ettin. Daha fazla bu oyuna devam etme işte, neden uzatıyorsun ki?" Gerçekten onu anlamıyordum. Dün her şeyi itiraf etmiş hatta özür bile dilemişti. Ben de onu affetmiştim. Yanında kalmamı istemişti, kalmıştım. Barışmış olmalıydık fakat değildik. Beni tekrar kendinden uzaklaştırıyordu.

Bu sefer uzaklaştırmasına izin vermeyecektim.

"Baekhyun..." Derince iç çekti. "Lütfen. Sadece gidemez misin?" Bunları söylerken o kadar çaresiz görünüyordu ki sırf o mutlu olsun diye gitmeyi düşündüm ama çok kısa sürdü. Gerçekten gitmemi istemediğini biliyordum. İnadına gitmeyecektim.

"Gidemem," dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde gülümseyerek. "Gitmiyorum işte. Ne yapacaksın?"

Hiçbir şey yapamazdı çünkü bu halde elini dahi oynatamıyordu, farkındaydım. Eh, o da bunun farkındaydı.

"Antrenmanın var." Hâlâ gitmem için direniyor olmasına inanamıyordum doğrusu...

"Sen nereden biliyorsun?" Sonradan farkına vardığım şeyle pat diye soruverdim. Nereden biliyordu bugün antrenmanım olduğunu? Belki yoktu?

"Bilmiyorum, attım." Gözlerini kaçırması bana şüpheli gelmişti.

"Demek antrenman günlerimi biliyorsun, ha? Hoşuma gitti." Gülümseyerek yanına ilerlemeye başladım. Karşı çıkmak için ağzını açmıştı ki yeniden konuşarak onu susturdum. "Antrenmana gitmeyip tüm gün yanında kalacağım ve seninle ilgileneceğim. Peki bu senin hoşuna gitti mi?"

Somurtarak başını iki yana salladı. "Saçmalama, Baekhyun. Ben iyiyim, git antrenmanına."

Bunu söyledikten sonra öksürmesi evrenin bana kal deme şekliydi. Ki hoş, ben zaten her türlü kalacaktım. Oh Sehun iyi değildi ve ben az önce söylediğim gibi bugün onunla ilgilenecektim. Beni kovmak neymiş görecekti!

"Görüyorum," dedim imalı imalı. "Gerçekten çok iyisin ya."

Somurtmaya devam ederken başını benden olmayan tarafa doğru çevirdi ve güzel yüzünü görmemi yasakladı. Dün gece yaptığım gibi yatağının yanına yere dizlerimi bağdaştırarak oturdum. Bu pozisyonda oturmak ağrıyan yerlerimi tetiklemişti ancak şu an umrumda olan en son şeydi. Gönül isterdi ki yanına yatmak lakin şartlar el vermiyordu işte görüyordunuz...

"Şöyle somurtma," diye homurdandım. Benim etrafımdayken somurtmasına uyuz oluyordum. Sanki inadıma yapıyordu! "Bakmayacak mısın bana?"

Cevap yok.

"Biliyor musun? Gece bu oturduğum pozisyonda uyuyakalmışım. Her yerim nasıl ağrıyor anlatamam."

Cevap gelmedi fakat bana olan kaçamak bakışlarını yakalamayı başardım. Gülümsememi saklamaya çalışarak konuşmaya devam ettim.

"Şöyle yumuşak bir yere yatsam ağrım falan kalmayacak ama işte..." İçimi çektim. "Dayanacağım artık ne yapalım."

Şimdi bakışlarını saklama gereği duymadan doğrudan bana bakıyordu.

"Eee? Bundan bana ne?"

Bakıyorum da yine öküzlüğünüzden tavis vermiyorsunuz, Sehun bey.

"Değil mi, bundan sana ne? Niye anlatıyorsam..." Çocuk haklıydı şimdi. Bundan ona neydi ki?

Yine aramıza bir sessizliğin gireceğini düşündüğüm sırada boğazını temizledikten sonra konuştu. "Oraya yatabilirsin," Çenesiyle Minseok hyungun yatağını işaret etti. Hızla başımı iki yana salladım. Hayatta tanımadığım (sadece ismini biliyordum, bu tanımak olmazdı) bir insanın yatağına yatmazdım. Oturmazdım bile.

"Orası olmaz," diye karşı çıktım hemen. Ben onun yanına yatmak istiyordum... Anlaşılan planım işime yaramayacaktı.

"O zaman orada oturmaya devam et."

Hazır cevabına karşılık onun gibi somurttum. Pislik!

"Çok kötüsün..."

Dudaklarında gördüğüm pişkin sırıtışla bundan ne kadar keyif aldığını anlayabiliyordum. Beni sinir etmekten müthiş bir zevk alıyordu pislik herif. Eh, madem keyif alıyordu bende sesimi çıkartmazdım o zaman. Onun mutluluğu, benim mutluluğumdu çünkü.

"Baekhyun, gerçekten antrenmanına gitmelisin." Kısık sesi bile ne kadar güzel diye geçirdim içimden. Sehun'un her hali güzeldi.

Hem... nasıl da düşünüyordu beni! Kesin bana aşıktı...

"Hayır, gitmeyeceğim dedim ya." diye direndim elbette. Gitmeyecektim işte. Onunla ilgilenmek için her şeyi göze alırdım. Bu 'her şeyin' içine koçtan herhangi bir izin almadan antrenmana katılmadığım için yiyeceğim ceza da dahildi. Ve koçun vereceği cezanın ne kadar kötü olduğunu söylememe gerek var mıydı? Pestilimi çıkaracaktı kesin, biliyordum fakat buna değerdi.

"Ceza aldığında suçu bana atıp çocuk gibi ağlama." dedi tükürüklerini saçarak. Resmen küfür eder gibi sinirle söylemişti. Onu neden bu kadar kızdırmıştı bilmiyordum ama hoşuma da gitmiyor değildi hani. Beni önemsiyordu, değil mi? Yoksa böyle davranmazdı... Antrenmana gitmem için diretmez, ceza alacağım için endişelenmezdi. Eğer beni düşünmüyorsa benimde adım Baekhyun değildi!

"Suçu sana atıp çocuk gibi ağlamayacağıma söz veriyorum." Dudaklarımdaki alaycı gülümsemenin tüm sorumlusu oydu.

"Jongin seni merak etmiştir. Git." Bunu derken başını başka bir tarafa çevirmişti ama çoktan yüzündeki o iğrenti ifadesini yakalamıştım.

Her fırsatta gitmemi istiyor oluşu sinirlerimi gerçekten bozuyordu. Bir kere de kal dese olmaz mıydı? Ah, demişti ya canım. Daha bir gün bile olmamıştı kal demesinin üzerinden geçeli, nasıl unuturdum...

"Senin yanında olduğumu biliyor. Yani endişelenmene gerek yok." dedikten hemen sonra başını tekrar bana çevirmiş ve gözlerini kocaman açarak başını iki yana sallamıştı. "Endişelenmiyorum!"

Yemin ederim gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

"Tamam tamam, endişelenmiyorsun."

"Benimle dalga geçme."

"Ne alaka şimdi? Dalga geçtiğim falan yok, Sehun."

Dayanamayarak gözlerimi devirdim. Yanlışlıkla kafa yapan bir hap mı içirmiştim acaba diye düşünmedim değildi.

"Senin için endişelendiğimi düşünüyorsun ama endişelenmiyorum işte. Saçma sapan şeyler düşünme."

"Tamam dedim ya. Endişelenmiyormuşsun, inanıyorum sana."

Neden buna bu kadar kafayı takmıştı anlamıyordum...

"İyi o zaman. Hadi, şimdi git. Jongin'in seni bekliyordur."

"Anlamakta zorluk mu çekiyorsun? Gitmeyeceğim dedim ya. Jongin'im beni beklemiyordur-Bir dakika ne? Jongin'in mi dedin sen?"

Dediği şeyin farkındalığıyla az önce onun yaptığı gibi gözlerimi pörtlettim. Jongin'in demişti, değil mi? Yanlış duymamıştım. Niye böyle bir şey demişti ki şimdi?

"Bilmem, öyle mi demişim?"

Burnunu kıvırarak gözlerini havaya diktiğinde az kalsın ayağa kalkıp suratına 'bırak şu umursamıyorum havalarını, bana sökmez' diye bağıracaktım ki son anda kendimi tuttum. Sehun fena sabrımı sınıyordu. Her dediği şeyde sinir kat sayım daha çok artıyordu. Birazdan sınırı aşacaktım farkında değildi.

"Evet, Sehun, tam olarak öyle dedin. O da neydi öyle? Bir açıklama bekliyorum. Ne demek 'Jongin'in'?"

Bunun üzerine Sehun hareketlenmiş ve gözümü açıp kapayana kadar yorganın içine girmiş, yorganı da yüzü gözükmeyecek şekilde yukarı çekmişti. Ağzım açık çocukça hareketlerini izlerken kahkaha atmak istiyordum. Şunu fark etmiştim: Sehun hastalandığında kendi değildi ve çocuk gibi davranıyordu. İçindeki çocuğun çıkması için illa hasta mı olmalıydı yani...

"Uyuyacağım, beni rahat bırak." Yorganın altından çıkan boğuk sesiyle huysuzca mırıldandı.

Başını koyduğu yastığı alıp suratına bastırmayı ne kadar istediğimi tahmin edemezdiniz. Uyuyacakmış! Uykusunda boğacaktım onu.

"Madem seni rahat bırakmamı istiyorsun..." Kendi kendime mırıldanarak ayağı kalktım. "Dediğin gibi Jongin beni merak etmiştir. Jongin'imin yanına gideyim de sen rahatça uyu."

Bir süre yatağının yanında ayakta oyalandım, baktım itiraz edeceği yok lafımın arkasında durmak için kapıya doğru yöneldim. Ne bekliyordum? Kıskanıp beni Jongin'in yanına göndermemesini mi? Anca rüyamda olurdu öyle şeyler.

Ayaklarımı sürüye sürüye somurtarak kapıya doğru yürümeye başladım. Arada bir kafamı çevirip bakıyor mu diye kontrol ediyordum fakat hiçbir tık yoktu.

Elim kapı kolunu kavradı fakat indirmeden önce biraz daha beklemeye karar verdim. Ve tam da istediğim gibi Sehun'un hareket ettiğini duydum ve ardından bir boğaz temizleme sesi odada yankılandı. Zafer kazanmış gibi gülümseyen suratımı saklayarak ona doğru döndüm.

"Hani tüm gün yanımda duracaktın?"

Bir dediğin bir dediğini tutmuyordu be Sehun.

"Uyandığından beri gitmemi isteyen sen değil miydin?"

Yorganı parmakları arasında sıkarken sadece yüzünü gösterecek şekilde aşağı indirmiş tetikte bekliyordu ve tanrım, çok sevimliydi. Dağınık siyah saçlarını daha çok dağıtmak istiyordum. Parmaklarımı yumuşak görünen saç tutamlarının arasında gezdirmek istiyordum...

Yorganın altından omuz silktiğini gördüm. "İstersen kalabilirsin. Ben bir şey demiyorum."

Sabahtan beri niye git diye tutturuyorsun o zaman gerizekalı! İkimizide ne kadar yorduğunun farkında mıydı?

"Sehun, kafamı allak bullak etin. Gideyim mi, kalayım mı? Karar ver." Oflayarak elimi yüzüme götürdüm ve şakaklarımı ovdum. Size demiştim, Sehun sağlığıma iyi gelmiyordu. Beni iki dakikada kanser etmişti!

"Kalırsan kal, beni ilgilendirmiyor."

Sen ona kalmanı istiyorum desene işte. Ne diye uzatıyordu?

"Sen tanıdığım en dengesiz insansın, Sehun. Ama her neyse. Kalacağım. Sen istedin diye." Sonlara doğru sırıtışım büyüyünce biraz onu kızdırmaktan bir şey olmaz diye düşünmüştüm.

"İstemedim!"

Çok yanlış düşünmüşüm.

Onu hiç kızdırmamalıydım.

Çünkü yanında kaldığım tüm gün boyunca beni koçun cezalarından daha çok yormuş ve pestilimi çıkarmıştı.

Yine de onunla beraber (hem de baş başa) bir gün geçirebildiğim için mutluydum.


	14. Benim ol

_Aptalın önde gidenisin Byun Baekhyun._

Sehun'un yanından çıkıp odama geri döndüğümde aynen böyle demişti Jongin.

_Kendine zarar verdiğinin farkında değil misin?_

Diye sormuştu Jongin'in bacağına kafasını dayayan Chanyeol.

Bense sadece gülüp geçmiştim çünkü çok sevimlilerdi. Ne dedikleriyle ilgilenmiyordum. Pardon? Yine Sehun'a olan aşkıma laf mı atılmıştı? Duyamıyordum da. Kulaklarım bu tarz söylemlere kapalıydı, kusura bakmasınlardı...

Ertesi gün erkenden yemekhaneye gittiğimde Sehun'u görmeyi beklemiyordum ve bu tüm yorgunluğumu su gibi alıp çok çok uzağa götürmüştü. Tepsime yemek doldurduktan sonra neredeyse zıplayarak yüzümde bir gülümsemeyle yanına gittim. Jongin ile Chanyeol henüz gelmemişti... Bu aralar o kadar yakınlardı ki kıskanmadan edemiyordum. Bir an önce birbirlerine itiraf edip mutlu olmalarını istiyordum fakat... onlardan önce bir çiftin (ben ve Sehun, Sehun ve ben) sırasıydı. Bizi beklemelilerdi! Ben bir buçuk yıldır bekliyordum yahu. Onlar ise iki haftada Sehun ile benden daha çok yakınlaşmışlardı. Kıskanmamak elde değildi işte.

"Günaydın, bugün nasıl hissediyorsun kendini? Daha iyi misin?" Tam karşısına otururken bakışlarımız buluştu ve heyecanla sıraladım sorularımı. Dün ki halinden kat kat daha iyi gözükmüştü gözüme. İçimden 'kimin sayesinde' diye böbürlenmeme mani olamıyordum. Ayıptır söylemesi benim sayemdeydi de. Ben bakmıştım ona! Benim sayemde bugün daha iyiydi!

"Evet, daha iyiyim." diye mırıldandı sağlam eliyle yemeğini karıştırırken. Bandajlı elini masanın üstüne koymuştu ve elimin oraya kayıp da elini ellerimin arasına almamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Şu an çıkıyor olsaydık ne güzel izin almadan dokunur ona, elini tutardım... Ama ne yazık ki öyle değildi.

Yalandan öksürür gibi yaptım. "Kimin sayesinde acaba..." diye sessizce mırıldanırken duyduğundan çok ama çok emindim çünkü bilerek yapmıştım. İç çekerek başını iki yana sallaması da duyduğuna dair bir işaretti zaten.

"Senin sayende." dedi beklemediğim bir anda. Tepsime koyduğum suyun kapağını açıp dudaklarıma götürürken az kalsın bütün suyu üzerime boşaltacaktım. "Senin sayende daha iyiyim, Baekhyun."

Vay canına. Bunu gerçekten beklemiyordum. Kendime gelmem için zaman kazanmak adına bütün suyu büyük bir şok içinde içmeye başladım. Her yudumda kalbim bir kat daha hızlı atıyor, gözlerim kocaman açılıyor ve suyu yüzüne püsküresim geliyordu. Yuh gerçekten söyledi mi diye hain bir düşünce içime dolduğunda emin olmak için tekrar ettirsem nasıl bir tepki verirdi düşündüm fakat hemen sonra bu fikirden vazgeçtim. Parmakları arasındaki çubuğu gözüme falan sokardı şimdi, sırası değildi canım.

Şişedeki suyu bitirince derin bir nefes vererek şişeyi masaya geri bıraktım. Gözlerini benden ayırmıyor oluşu az önce bir şişe suyu kafaya dikmeme rağmen ciğerlerimin yeniden yanmasına sebep olmuştu. "Bakma şöyle," diye geveledim bakışlarımı kaçırmadan önce. İlk defa bana düzgünce bakıyordu fakat onu da aptallığım yüzünden geri çeviriyordum, gerçekten aptaldım... Ama ne yapabilirdim? O bana öyle baktıkça ve ben onu öyle bakarken öpemedikçe bu bakışma sinirlerimi bozmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu.

"Ne yapsam suç," diye homurdandı karşılık olarak. "Baksam suç, bakmasam suç. Söyle bana Baekhyun, daha ne yapayım?"

"Benim ol." diye bir anda ağzımdan çıkıverdi ve anında buna pişman oldum. Nasıl çeneme sahip çıkamazdım?! Daha yeni aramız düzelmişken bu yaptığımla tekrar bozulacaktı. Ben az önce yapmıştım? Baştan aşağı kızarırken Sehun'a bir açıklama yapmak için ağzımı açtım fakat onun tek bir mimiğinin bile oynamadığını görünce bundan vazgeçtim. Şaşırmadığından mı böyle bir tepki veriyordu yoksa donakaldığı için miydi karar verememiştim ama iki türlü de kötüydü.

Tam o anda Jongin ve Chanyeol masamızın yanında dikilmeye başladı. Böylece bir anda ikimizinde dikkati o yöne doğru yöneldi ve kurtarıcım olduklarından haberi olmayan ikileye gülümsedim. Yalnız onlar hiç gülümsemiyor, tıpkı Sehun gibi dümdüz bakıyorlardı bize.

"Burada mı oturacaksın Baek?" diye sordu Jongin sanki bu çok anormal bir şeymiş gibi. Sehun'un olduğu tarafa bakmıyor oluşları canımı sıkmıştı çünkü onu görmezden geldiklerini anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim, değildik. Benim yüzümden aralarının bozulması kötüydü...

"Evet, sizde otursanıza." dedim gülümsemem bozuk bir hal alırken. İkiletmeyip ikiside yanıma oturduğunda iç çektim. İkisinden biri Sehun'un yanına oturmak yerine benim yanıma oturmuşlardı ve bu gerçekten sinirimi bozmuştu. Ona böyle davranmaya hakları yoktu, tamam mı? Onun da bir kalbi vardı.

"Harikasınız çocuklar, gerçekten," Onlara homurdanarak tepsimi elime aldım ve hiç düşünmeden kendimi Sehun'un yanına attım. Benim yerim onun yanıydı zaten.

İkiside hiçbir şey demeden yemeklerini yemeye başladıklarında çaktırmadan Sehun'a baktım. Hâlâ bıraktığım gibiydi, öylece bakıyordu. Garip bir şekilde aynı yüz ifadesi olmasına rağmen bunun onlar gelmeden öncekinden daha farklı olduğunu hissettim. Belki biraz kırgındı, ya da kızgın, bilemiyordum. Ne düşündüğünü veya ne hissettiğini anlayamıyordum.

"Tamam." dedi bir anda Sehun. Üçümüzün de bakışları istemsizce ona döndüğünde kafam karışmıştı. Neye tamam dediğini düşünmeye başlamıştım ki... Hasiktir!

"A-Anlamadım." dedim Chanyeol ve Jongin bana ne diyor bu dercesine baktıkları zaman. Anlamıştım fakat anlamamazlıktan geliyordum. Sonuçta o Sehun'du, sağı solu belli değildi. Başka bir şeye 'tamam' demiş olabilirdi, güvenemiyordum.

"Sor, Baekhyun." dedi Sehun. Ne soracağımı bilmiyordum. Benden ne bekliyordu onu da bilmiyordum! Kafamı allak bullak etmişti iki dakikada.

"N-Neyi sormamı istiyorsun bilmiyorum," diye mırıldandım kekelememe engel olamayarak. Chanyeol ve Jongin bana cevap bekliyormuş gibi dik dik bakarken kendimi baskı altında hissediyordum.

"Neyi sormanı istediğimi biliyorsun. Sor ve bitsin."

Biliyor muydum? Pekala... Hem madem o da biliyordu, bekletmemin bir manası yoktu.

Aklımdan geçen ilk şeyi sormadan önce derin bir nefes aldım.

"Benimle çıkar mısın Sehun?"

Chanyeol ile Jongin'in gözleri aynı anda kocaman açıldı ve bana şok içinde baktılar fakat onlardan bakışlarımı bir daha bakmamak üzere kaçırdım. Vücudumu hafifçe yana çevirerek doğrudan Sehun'un gözlerine bakarken o da aynı şekilde bana gözlerinde ilk defa gördüğüm bir samimiyetle bakıyordu.

"Evet." dedi sorumun üstüne hiç düşünmeden kendinden emin bir biçimde cevap vererek.

Duyduğum cevapla midemde bir şeylerin kıpraştığını hissettim ve ardından ateş tüm vücuduma yayıldı. Kendime gelmek için önce birkaç kez yutkundum, gözlerimi hızlı hızlı kırpıştırdım çünkü onu net göremiyordum sanırım dolmuşlardı, derin nefesler alıp verdim. Avuç içlerim terden ıslanmıştı ve kalbimin hiç bu kadar hızlı attığını hatırlayamıyordum. Size yemin ederim hiçbir yarışta bu kadar hızlı atmamıştı Sehun olunca söz geçiremediğim kalbim.

"Şartlarım var," diye eklediğinde az kalsın ağlayacaktım.

Devam etmesi için başımı sallayarak onay verince tekrar dudaklarını konuşmak adına araladı ve ben o dudaklarından çıkacak şeyi müthiş bir korkuyla bekledim.

"Hevesini aldıktan sonra bırakacaksan hiç başlamayalım."

"Asla! Bırakmayacağım, yemin ederim."

"Kalbini kıracağım, seni üzeceğim."

"Bu konuşmayı başlarda da yapmıştık, Sehun. Cevabımı biliyorsun."

"Sana hiçbir zaman istediğin sevgiyi veremeyebilirim."

"Sorun değil," dedim ne kadar çaresiz göründüğümü umursamayarak. Gurur denen şeyi ayaklar altına alalı çok olmuştu maalesef.

"Beni seviyor musun?"

Utanarak bizi izleyen iki yüze döndüm. Onlar bize bakarken Sehun'a ilan-ı aşk edecektim... Tamam, binlerce kez onu sevdiğimi karşılarında dile getirmiştim fakat ilk kez bunu Sehun'a karşı söyleyecektim.

"Evet," diye mırıldandım tekrar onun tatlı kahvelerine bakıp içim sıcaklıkla dolarken. "Seni seviyorum."

Gözlerinden bariz bir şekilde bir parıltı geçti. Yemin ederim, saniyelikti ama gördüm onu.

"Bana sevgini hissettireceksen," Durdu ve sanki nispet yaparmış gibi bizi izleyen ikiliye döndü. "tamam."

"N-Ne yani çıkıyor muyuz?" Gerçek gibi gelmiyordu bu yüzden emin olmak için sordum. Ben de en az Jongin ve Chanyeol kadar şaşkındım, tamam mı? Ağzımdan bir anda çıkan cümle nelere kadirdi, görüyor muydunuz?

"Evet, çıkıyoruz." diye beni onaylayınca umarım bu bir rüya değildir diye yalvarmaya başladım. Eğer bu bir rüyaysa hiç uyanmak istemiyordum. Bu kadar platonik kalmak yeterdi. Biraz da mutlu olmak istiyordum. Ki ne kadar mutlu olurdum orası meçhuldü.

"Sana istediğim zaman dokunabilecek miyim?"

Bana kötü bir bakış attı. "Hayır."

Eh, bu kötüydü... Ona istediğim zaman dokunamayacaksam neden sevgili olmuştuk ki o zaman? Sehun yine kafamı karıştırmaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştı... Yüzümdeki hayal kırıklığını fark etmiş olacak ki tekrar konuşmak için ağzını açtı. Sehun'un dudakları bir anda aklıma çok da masum olmayan bir soruyu soktu: O dudakları istediğim zaman öpemeyecek miydim yani? Bu hiç hoş değildi.

"İnsanların dokunmasından hoşlanmam. Eğer dokunacaksan önce benden izin al." dedi yumuşak bir tonda ve tamam efendim dememek için kendimi zor tuttum. Şu an öyle bir moddaydım ki o ne dese kabul eder, hemen emrini yerine getirirdim. Havla dese havlardım, o derece saçma salak bir moddaydım. Oh Sehun etkisi diye geçirdim içimden... Oh Sehun etkisi böyle bir şeydi.

"Tamam," diyerek sessizce kabullendim dediğini. Ve işte her şey tam o anda gerçekleşti.

Jongin bir anda gürültülü bir şekilde ayağa fırladı ve işaret parmağını kaşları ölümüne çatılı bir biçimde Sehun'a doğrulttu. Jongin'i birçok sinirli görmüştüm, onun sinirli halini çok iyi bilirdim fakat bu diğerlerinden o kadar farklıydı ki istemeden olsa onun bu halinden korkmuştum. Jongin sinirli olduğunda bir canavara dönüşürdü, birçok kez şahit olmuştum. Üstelik çok şaşıracaksınız ama hepsinde de beni koruduğu için karşısındakilere bu kadar öfkeliydi. Onun sinirli halinden her zaman korkardım ancak bu sefer gerçekten ama gerçekten çok korkuyordum. Suratı kıpkırmızıydı, çenesinin ne kadar kasıldığını rahatlıkla görebiliyordum ve boşta kalan elini kendine hakim olmak istercesine yumruk yapmış sıkıyordu. Harika. Birazdan da gürleyecekti çünkü bunu derin bir nefes alışından anlamıştım.

"Sen!" diye parmağını salladı Sehun'a doğru. Sehun her zaman olduğu gibi buna da hiçbir tepki vermeyerek doğrudan Jongin'in öfkeden şekil değiştirmiş suratına bakıyordu. Kaç diye bağırmak istiyordum. Kaçmalıydı yoksa Jongin her an üzerine atlayabilirdi ve ben en yakın arkadaşımın sevdiğim adamla kavga etmesini hiç mi hiç istemiyordum. Hem artık sevdiğim adam sevgilimdi! Beni en yakın arkadaş ve sevgili arasında bırakmaları hiç hoş olmazdı.

"Ve sen!"

İşte şimdi yanmıştım, yanmıştık. Çünkü bu kez parmağını ve peşinden ateş fışkıran gözlerini bana doğrultmuştu. O ana kadar titrediğimin farkında değildim. Olduğum yerde donakalmış, oturduğum yere mıhlanmış gibiydim ve elimle masayı, sanki buradan beni kaldırıp uzağa fırlatacakmış gibi aptal bir korkuyla sımsıkı kavramıştım.

"Baekhyun, kendine gel artık!" diye bağırdı ve ben sesinin tüm yemekhanede yankılandığında yemin edebilirdim. Bakmasam bile emindim ki herkesin meraklı bakışları bizim üzerimizdeydi. "Seni kullandığını göremiyor musun? Sırf bizim inadımıza çıkma teklifini kabul etti! Bunu anlayamayacak kadar aptal mısın sahiden? Sana hiçbir zaman bu konu hakkında kızmadım fakat buraya kadar, Baekhyun. Yeter. Senin daha fazla üzülmene gözümü yummayacağım tamam mı? Ya bir an önce kendine gelip gerçek hayata geri dönersin ya da ben seni kendine getiririm!"

Şok içinde söylediklerini dinlerken durdu ve tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. Konuşmaya devam edecekti, biliyordum. Bildiğim bir şey daha vardı, o ise sözlerinin acıtacağıydı. Jongin'in böyle anlarda ağzından bir anlık öfkeyle kalp kırıcı şeyler çıkardı. Bu sefer konu ciddiydi ve benim bu konuda ne kadar hassas olduğumu biliyordu. Kalbimi kıracağını, kalbimi Sehun'dan daha fazla kıracağını, hissediyordum.

"Anlamıyor musun hâlâ? Seni hiçbir zaman sevmeyecek! Kendi ağzıyla söyledi bunu. Gerçek hayata dön artık! Seni üzecek, sanki her gün üzmüyormuş gibi. Hiçbir zaman sana hak ettiğin değeri vermeyecek çünkü değer vermek nedir bilmiyor! Hiçbir zaman normal çiftler gibi olamayacaksınız, Baekhyun. Senin sevgini hak etmiyor." Sehun'a döndü. "Çünkü o sevgi ne demek onu bile bilmiyor."

Hangi dediğine üzüleceğimi bilemiyordum, hangisi daha çok kalbimi kırmıştı sayamıyordum. Belki Jongin farkında değildi fakat onun dedikleri kalbimi Sehun'dan daha fazla kırmış, canımı daha çok acıtmış ve beni fazlasıyla üzmüştü. Bunları Sehun dese oturup ağlardım en fazla ama bunları Jongin, bu hayatta en çok güvendiğim kişi, demişti. Oturup ağlamakla geçmeyecekti hiçbir şey.

"Kes sesini!" diye kalın ve sinirli bir ses duydum ancak bu ses Jongin'e ait değildi. Bu ses tonunu ilk kez duyuyordum ve evet, bu ses Sehun'a aitti. Jongin'i ilk defa bu kadar sinirli gördüğüm gibi Sehun'u da ilk defa bu kadar sinirli görüyordum ama sanki o daha kontrollü gibiydi. Bir elin masayı sıkıca tuttuğum parmaklarımın üzerinden sıyrılıp bileğimi kavradığını hissettim. Dolu gözlerimi Jongin'den çekip bileğimi tutan elin sahibine baktığımda bunun Sehun olması beni şaşırtmıştı çünkü bana zor durumda kalsa bile dokunacağını düşünmüyordum.

Bileğimden çekiştirerek ayağa kalktığında tökezleyerek peşinden ayağa kalkmak zorunda kaldım. "Aptalsın, Kim Jongin! Sözlerinin onu benim yaptıklarımdan veya yapabileceklerimden daha çok üzeceğini anlayamayacak hatta bunu düşünemeyecek kadar aptalsın. Yürü, Baekhyun. Gidiyoruz."

Parmakları bileğimi iyice sararken tutuşu da bununla birlikte sıkılaşmıştı. Parmak izlerinin çıkacağından şüphe ettiğim bir sıkılıkta bileğimi tutup beni oradan uzağa çekiştiriyordu ve ben sesimi çıkaramıyordum çünkü sanırım buna ihtiyacım vardı. Daha fazla orada kalamaz, Jongin'in yediğim dayaklardan ve Sehun'un beni hiçbir zaman sevmeyecek oluşunu bildiğim gerçeğinden daha çok acıtan sözlerini dinleyemezdim.

"Onu bırak hemen!" diye seslendi arkamızdan Jongin. Fakat Sehun durmuyordu. "Baekhyun, buraya gel!"

Sehun arkasını dönme zahmeti bile duymadan bir kez daha aynı ses tonuyla aynı şeyi adeta kükredi. "Kes sesini!"

"Baek-" Jongin'in ikinci kez bana seslenme girişimi Sehun'un aniden dönüp ona dönmesiyle kesilmişti. "Sakın bir daha sevginin ne demek olduğunu bilmediğimi söyleme, Kim Jongin. Sakın sevgimi sorgulama! Yapacak olursan bugün olduğu kadar sakin kalmayacağımı bil."

Bu Jongin'in çenesini kapamış, Sehun'un son söyledikleri olmuş ve yemekhanede fısıldaşmalara sebebiyet vermişti. Sehun'un yönlendirmelerine uyarak yemekhaneden çıkarken ağlamamak için kendimi öylesine sıkıyordum ki Sehun'un parmaklarının artık orada olmadığını bile fark edememiştim. İkimiz için bahçeye çıkan kapıyı hiddetle açmak için bırakmış olmalıydı çünkü dışarı çıktığımız zaman parmakları eksi yerini (bu sefer daha nazikti) almıştı. Bir süre bizi insanların garip bakışları altında sürükledi ve nihayet durduğunda artık etrafımızda kimse yoktu. 

Çekiştirmesi sonucu aynı anda banka otururken parmaklarını kendine çektiği için az kalsın itiraz edecektim fakat artık çok geçti. Çoktan ellerini hırkasının ceplerine saklamıştı.

Akmak için sabırsızlıkla bekleyen gözyaşlarım yüzünden gördüğüm bulanık gözlerle Sehun'u süzdüm. Bana bakmadığını söylememe gerek yoktu sanırım. Kaşlarını çatmış, dudaklarını birbirine mühürlercesine bastırmış ve ayaklarını hızlı bir ritimle sallayarak önüne bakıyordu.

"Neyi bekliyorsun?" diye sorunca afalladım.

"E-Efendim?"

"Ağlayabilirsin," dedi iç çekerek. "Ağlamak için neyi bekliyorsun? Burada bizden başka kimse yok. Hadi, ağla."

Ağlamamı isteyen ilk kişinin Sehun olması pek de şaşırtıcı değildi açıkçası. Gözyaşlarım gelen istek üzerine hiç düşünmeden yanaklarımdan süzülmeye başladığında çığlık çığlığa ağlamak istediğimi fark ettim. Hönküre hönküre ağlamak istiyordum fakat bunu sevdiğim adamın karşısında yapamazdım...

"Ben... Ben sana dedikleri için ö-özür dilerim! İ-İsteyerek söylememiştir emin ol. Hatta adım kadar eminim şimdi çok pişmandır söyledikleri için. Ama... Ama kırıldım işte. Çok kırıldım..."

Bunların ardından isteğim dışında hönküre hönküre ağlamaya başlarken bana şuan yaptığı gibi hiç bakmamasını diliyordum. İğrenç göründüğüme emindim. Çıkmaya başlamamızın ilk günü (ilk saati mi demeliyim?) benden ayrılmasını istemiyordum. Ki daha ilk dakikası en yakın arkadaşımla kavga etmiştik, günüm daha da kötü olmamalıydı.

"Jongin daha önce hiç bu kadar kalbimi kırmamıştı, biliyor musun? Bir keresinde turşu sevdiğimi bile bile gitmiş onu sinir olduğum çocuğa vermişti gözlerimin içine bakarak! Bir onda bu kadar kırılmıştım, birde şimdi... Bir keresinde de bütün turşularımı bitirmişti! İnanabiliyor musun Sehun? Aklıma geldikçe ağlayasım geliyor... Yani nasıl olur da turşu aşkımı bildiği halde bizde kaldığı bir gün hiç utanmadan sırf canı çektiği için gecenin bir yarısı kalkıp kavanozun hepsini bitirebilir?! Hâlâ aklım almıyor! Ama ertesi günü ona kızınca dayanamamış ve gidip bana iki kavanoz turşu almıştı tabii... Şimdi ne olacak hiç bilmiyorum. İsterse beş kavanoz turşu alsın yine de kalbimin düzeleceğinden emin değilim. Beş kavanoz da... bilemedim şimdi. Belki olabilir yani affedebilirim. Sonuçta beş kavanoz! Ama ya hastanelik olursam? Off, ne yapacağımı gerçekten bilmiyorum Sehun. Aynı okuldayız ve bu da yetmiyormuş gibi aynı odada kalıyoruz, elbette karşılaşacağız! Sence hemen affetmeli miyim yoksa biraz süründürmeli miyim? Ama kıyamam ki... Bittim ben. Kafam çok fena karışık."

Nihayet sustuğumda artık ağlamadığımı fark etmem çok üzün sürmedi. Ağlamayı ne zaman kesmiştim bilmiyordum çünkü o kadar çok konuşmuştum ki bir an ben bile hiç susmayacağımı düşünmüştüm. Konuşmaya başladığımda hönküre hönküre sanki gözyaşlarım hiç dinmeyecekmişcesine ağlıyordum fakat bir sonraki dakika hiçbir şey olmamış gibi normal bir şekilde bir şeyler anlattığımı hatırlıyordum. Sehun'un beni dinlediğinden bile emin değildim. Ama yüzü bana dönük olduğuna göre dinlemişti sanırsam...

Çok konuşmanın verdiği yorgunlukla derin nefesler alıp verirken Sehun tek kelime etmeden beni izlemeye devam ediyordu. Bakışları rahatsız edici değildi ilk defa. Öyle bakıyordu ki içim huzurla dolmuştu. Üstelik beni dinlediğini bilmek de sevindirmişti. Ben onun yerinde olsaydım kulaklarıma dolan ikinci cümlede kulaklarımı sıkıca kapayarak oradan en uzak yere kaçardım. Fakat Sehun öyle yapmamıştı... Ya sen insan mısın?

"Bitti mi?" dedi birkaç dakika sonra büyük bir sakinlikle. Başımı sallarken en son bu soruyu sorduğunda neler yaşadığımızı düşünmek istemsizce içimi titretmişti. Bu sefer ki farklı diye ikna ettim kendimi. Çünkü öyleydi!

"Daha iyi hissediyor musun?" diye sordu bu kez tekrar aynı sakinlikle. O da tıpkı benim gibi sakinleşmiş görünüyordu artık. Kaşlarını çatmadığına göre öyleydi galiba. Onu anlamak mümkün değildi ki.

Yeniden başımı salladım.

"Güzel. Şimdi geç kalmadan önce antrenmanına gitmen gerek. Dün gitmedin, bugün de geç kalmak istemezsin değil mi?"

Ya sen insan değilsin... O nasıl bir ses tonudur, nasıl bir bakıştır öyle! Eriyordum, farkında değildi. 

"H-Haklısın, en iyisi gideyim ben."

Hışımla ayağa kalktığımda dengemi sağlayamayarak tökezleyecekken imdadıma Sehun yetişmiş ve elini sırtıma dolayarak beni yakalamıştı. Fırsat bu fırsat diyerekten kendimi kollarına bıraksam tutar mıydı? Yok canım. Bırakırdı şimdi beni, bir düşerdim sonra kırılmadık yerim kalmazdı. Kırılmak demişken...

"Çok özür dilerim! Acıyor mu?"

Sehun'un beni düşmekten son anda kurtaran eli yaralı eliydi ve küçük bir inleme dudaklarından kaçtığına göre canını acıtmış olmalıydım...

"İyiyim ben, merak etme. Geç kalacaksın!" Elinden kurtularak karşısına dikildiğimde yüzünü buruşturmuş bir şekilde sargılı elini okşadığını gördüm. Sanki benim canım acıyormuş gibi aptal bir telaşa kapılmıştım ve ellerim bir anda tıpkı o gece olduğu gibi uzanıp elini ellerimin arasına aldığında hareketlerimin farkında değildim. Telaşlıyken düzgün düşünemiyordum tamam mı? Benim bir suçum yoktu.

Ve kesinlikle düzgün düşünemiyordum çünkü sargılı eline acısını azaltacakmış gibi öpücükler kondurmaya başlamamın mantıklı bir açıklaması yoktu.

"Baekhyun, ne yapıyorsun? Elimi öpmeyi kes..." Sehun inanamayarak elini geri çekmeye çalıştığında izin vermedim ve öpmeye devam ettim. "Öpersem geçer!"

"Bunun çocukları kandırmak için söylendiğini biliyorsun değil mi? Kes şunu biri görecek."

"Kimsenin olmadığını sen söylemiştin."

Sehun büyük bir of çekerek başını yukarı kaldırdı ve tekrar inanamazlıkla başını iki yana salladı, sanırım bu tanrı'ya 'neydi günahım' deme şekliydi. Ama ben böyle şeylere inanırdım. Öpünce geçiyordu! Kaç kez annem öpünce geçmişti haberi var mıydı onun?! Hiçbir şey bilmiyordu.

"Tamam, bu kadar yeter. Ciddiyim geç kalacaksın." Son bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra elini serbest bıraktım. Çabucak bir daha bana yakalanmak istemiyormuş gibi elini kendine çekip cebine koyduğunda kıkırdamama engel olamadım. Çok tatlıydı... "Sen gitmeyecek misin?" İnatla gitmiyor oluşum hayata müthiş bir kafa tuttuğumu gösteriyordu. Çünkü dün kimseye haber vermeden antrenmana katılmayarak koçun sürpriz cezasını göze almıştım ve eğer bugün de geç kalırsam kesinlikle ölecektim. Bunu ben de dahil bütün takım, Sehun, hatta bütün okul biliyordu. Ben, bitmiştim.

"Aslında..." diye mırıldandı bakışlarını kaçırarak. Tam yine bir şeylerden şüphelenecektim ki açıklaması inandırıcı gelmişti. "Bugün de izinli sayılıyorum. Sadece kahvaltı etmek için çıkmıştım. Sen gittikten sonra odaya geri döneceğim."

Sen ona 'seni görmek için geldim' desene yahu, minik kalbim biraz daha hızlansın, ne olacak...

"Sehun... Bir şey isteyebilir miyim?" dedim gerçekten masum bir ifadeyle. Sehun'un bu bakışıma kimsenin karşı gelemediği gibi karşı gelemeyeceğini biliyordum. Öyle de oldu zaten. Birkaç dakika tereddütle baktıktan sonra başını sallayarak devam etmemi kabul etmişti.

"Benimle birlikte gelir misin? Beni bıraktıktan sonra odana gider ve iyice dinlenirsin, olur mu?"

Ensesini kaşıyarak bakışlarını benden bir kez daha kaçırdığında düşündüğünü anladım. Dişlerini alt dudağına geçirirken bir insanın düşündüğü zaman bile nasıl bu kadar seksi, güzel ve tatlı olabildiğine inanamıyordum... Ve yuh! Bu adam benim sevgilimdi!

"Yol boyunca tek bir kelime etmeyeceksen tamam."

İşini biliyordu... Eh, ben de biliyordum tabii. Elbette kabul edecektim!

"O zaman gidebiliriz ve haberin olsun diye söylüyorum bu ağzımdan çıkan son cümleler olacak çünkü-" Bıkkın bir şekilde sözümü kesti. "Baekhyun konuşmayacağını söylerken bile konuşuyorsun farkında mısın?"

"Çok haklısın. Birazcık çenemi kapamamın zamanı geldi sanırsam."

Söz verdiğim gibi çenemi kapadım ve birlikte yürümeye başladık. Henüz çıkmaya başlayalı bir haftayı bırakın bir gün bile olmadığından yavaştan almam gerektiğini biliyordum. Bu yüzden elini tutmaya çalışmak gibi bir aptallık yapmadım tabii ki. Yoksa her şeyi mahvedeceğimi biliyordum. Yavaştan almalıydım.

Fakat sorun şuydu ki benim yavaştan alacak kadar ne sabrım ne de zamanım kalmıştı...

 


	15. Onun gibi değil

Antrenman çıkışı bir şeyler atıştırdıktan sonra tereddütlü adımlarla odama ilerlerken Jongin'i düşünüyordum. Tamam, birde Sehun'u ve turşuları düşünüyordum, kabul. Fakat kafamı en çok meşgul eden şey Jongin'li düşüncelerdi yani diğerlerini görmezden gelindi. Şu an Sehun'u veya turşuları düşünmemeliydim. Önemli olan Jongin'di.

Bugün en mutlu günüm olmalıydı ama bilirsiniz hayat hiçbir zaman en mutlu gününüz diyebileceğiniz bir günde sizi mutlu etmezdi. Ya da Byun Baekhyun değilseniz bilemezdiniz. Böyle saçma sapan şeyler herkesin başına geliyor muydu bilmiyordum sonuçta. Her neyse, nerede kalmıştık? Hah. Her zaman olduğu gibi en mutlu olduğunu düşündüğüm günüm berbat gelişmişti. Şaşırmış mıydık? Hayır. Hatta sanırım bugüne en kötü günüm diyebilirdim çünkü şu hayatta kendimden bile çok değer verdiğim iki kişi kavga etmişti. Ve daha kötüsü en yakın arkadaşım kalbimi kırmıştı.

Mutlu bir günüm yoktu. Acı bir gerçekti ama kabulleneli çok olmuştu merak etmeyin. Alışkındım yani.

Fakat Jongin'den uzak kalmaya, onunla her saat başı konuşamamaya ve ona sarılamamaya alışkın değildim. Henüz gün bitmemişti fakat ben şimdiden bir günü onsuz geçirdiğimi düşünüyor, buna kahroluyordum. İstediğiniz zaman arayabileceğiniz veya mesaj atabileceğiniz kişi hayatınızda (teknik olarak birkaç saatliğineydi) olmayınca kötüydü. O birkaç saat bana bir yıl gibi geliyordu, bilmiyorlardı. Biz Jongin'le her saat başı konuşurduk yahu. Böyle yaşanmıyordu... Böyle hayat olmaz olsun diye isyan etmediğim kalmıştı onu da birazdan yapacaktım. Yapıyordum ve...

"Böyle hayat olmaz olsun!"

Yapmıştım.

İsyanımı da ettikten sonra derin bir nefes alarak ve Jongin'in odada olmamasını dileyerek içeri girdim. Şu an onunla konuşabileceğimi veya yüzüne bakabileceğimi sanmıyordum. Hâlâ ona kırgındım. Hemencecik barışalım istiyordum fakat bu o kadar kolay değildi, kalbimi bir kere kırmıştı ve bunun üstesinden gelmek için yüzlerce turşu alsa da geçecekmiş gibi durmuyordu. O kadar da abartmak istemiyordum ama o kadar da abartıyordum işte. İçimdeki kötü taraf biraz süründürmemi söylüyordu fakat ben Jongin'e kıyamazdım ki. Şimdi gelip bana sarılsa ve özür dilese hemen barışıverirdim, biliyordum. Emindim ki o da bunu biliyordu. Bu yüzden karşıma henüz çıkmamıştı. Eğer çıkarsa barışırdım ve sonra hemencecik barıştığım için kendime kızardım. Bildiğinden karşıma çıkmıyordu.

Odamıza bir göz atıp Jongin'in burada olmadığına emin olunca kapıyı arkamdan kapayarak yatağıma ilerledim. Adeta kendimi yatağa bırakırken yorgun olduğumu düşündüm. Ama bu her gün yaşadığım fiziksel yorgunluk gibi değildi, ruhsal olarak fena yorulmuştum. Sabah olanlar beni yormuştu. Sorun sadece Jongin ile bitmiyordu ki. Sehun başlı başına bir sorundu. Evet, ona çıkma teklifi etmiştim ve o da hiç düşünmeden hayallerimdeki gibi kabul etmişti fakat zaten sorun da buydu.

Neden ona çıkma teklifi etmemi istemiş ve kabul etmişti? Altında bir bit yeniği aramıyordum ama aramam gerekliymiş gibi hissediyordum. Sonuçta o, Oh Sehun'du. Tüm dünya onun beni sevmeyi--Durun, bu bile azdı. Tüm dünya onun benden hoşlanmadığını biliyordu. Üstelik bunu bilmeme de gerek yoktu çünkü kendi ağzıyla söylemişti zaten. Beni hiçbir zaman sevmeyeceğini kendi ağzıyla utanmadan söyleyen birinden bahsediyorduk. O zaman neden çıkıyorduk ki? İşte bütün bunları düşünmek beni yoruyordu.

Ah keşke şimdi önümde iki kavanoz turşu olsaydı da ağlaya ağlaya bitirseydim hepsini ama yoktu. Dizlerinde ağlayabileceğim bir Jongin'de yoktu. Sonuç olarak yine ıslatmaktan büyük bir zevk aldığım yastığıma kalmıştım ağlamak için. Eğer hayatınızda ağlarken dizlerine yatabileceğiniz veya omuzlarında her zaman ağlamanıza izin veren biri yoksa üzülerek söylüyorum ki yalnızdınız. Acı gerçek, değil mi? Biliyorum.

Ağlamamak için sırtüstü yatıp bakışlarımı tavana dikerken artık bir şeylerin yoluna girmesini diliyordum. Sehun ile bundan sonra çift olarak geçireceğimiz günlerin önceki günlerimizden daha iyi olmasını diliyordum. Jongin ile bir daha Sehun hakkında böyle kalp kırıcı bir şekilde tartışmamayı diliyordum. Mutlu olmayı değil de bundan önceki günlerimden daha mutlu olmayı diliyordum. Bakın, mutluluğu dilemek ile önceki günleri karşılaştırıp daha mutlu olmayı dilemek farklı şeylerdi. Önceki günlerimde ne kadar mutsuz bir vaka olduğumu düşünürsek ben yine çok uçuk bir şey dilememiştim. Sadece biraz mutlu olmak istiyordum, fazlasında gözüm yoktu.

Ve çok umutsuzdum ama Jongin ile oda arkadaşı olduğumuz odanın beyaz tavanına bakarken Sehun'un beni sevmesini diledim. Olmayacak şeyleri dilediğimi ve çok şey istediğimin farkındaydım fakat ben de artık sevilmek, mutlu olmak istiyordum.

Tam sesli bir şekilde isyan edeceğim sırada odanın kapısı açıldı ve tüm söyleyeceklerimi hava yutar gibi yutuverdim. Gözlerim hızla o yöne dönerken gereksiz bir heyecan kaplamıştı içimi. Jongin elinde iki poşetle birlikte içeri girdi ve benim odada olduğumu görünce bir saniyeliğine durmuş ardından kaldığı yerden odanın içinde yürümeye devam etmişti. Benim yatağımın yanındaki yatağına gittiğini görünce istemsizce yerimde doğrularak poşetin içinde neler olduğunu görmeye çalıştım fakat poşetleri yatağın üstüne koymuş birde utanmadan önüme geçerek poşetleri vücuduyla saklamıştı.

Birkaç haşırtıdan sonra artık boş olan poşetleri yere fırlattı. Yatağın üzerine dizilmiş altı kavanoz turşuyu görüş açıma sunmadan önce boğazını temizledi. Şok içinde ona baktım çünkü turşulara bakarsam gözlerimi bir daha onlardan alamayacağımı ve ağzımının suyunun akacağını biliyordum. Şimdi konuşacağının farkındaydım bu yüzden tüm dikkatimi ona vermeliydim ama... Ama turşular çok güzel görünüyordu. Tam yenmelikti...

"Biliyorum, haddimi fazlasıyla aşan şeyler söyledim ve kalbini çok kırdım. Fakat sen de biliyorsun, hiçbirini isteyerek söylemedim Baekhyun. Hiç kalbini kıracak bir şey yapar mıyım ben? Ettim bir aptallık. Çok özür dilerim." Ensesini kaşıyarak turşulara bir göz atınca istemsizce benim de gözlerim oraya kaydı ve dediğim gibi gözlerimi bir daha onlardan ayıramadım. "Beş kavanozun yetmeyeceğini biliyordum. Bu yüzden altı alayım dedim çünkü param bu kadarına yetti. Gönül isterdi bütün turşuları önüne dizmek ama gel görelim ki fakirim. Şimdi... beni affetsen ve sonra kalbini kırdığım her söz için benden hıncını çıkarsan nasıl olur? Bak, söz veriyorum. Vurduğunda sesimi çıkarmayacağım. İstediğin kadar dövebilirsin."

Gözlerini kapatarak dizlerinin üzerine çökünce ne oluyoruz oldum. "Hadi, vur bekliyorum. Hazırım."

Aptal diye geçirdim içimden. Ona vuracağımı düşünecek kadar aptaldı karşımda dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş bekleyen çocuk. Uzatmanın canı cehennemeydi tamam mı? Ben onunla beş dakika küs kalamazdım, bu bize fazla gelmişti.

Kollarımı açarak boynuna doladığımda bunu beklemiyor olacak ki birkaç saniye karşılık veremedi. Sarıldığımda şoka uğradığına göre kendini bir tokada veya yumruğa hazırlamış olmalıydı. Eh, bu korku ona yeterdi.

"Vurmayacak mısın?"

Kıkırdayarak kollarımı daha sıkı sardım. "Vuruyorum ya."

"Bu vurmaksa bana daha çok vur. Bana hep vur, tamam mı? Bir daha senin kalbini kıracak olursam beni öldür. Çok özür dilerim, çok çok çok."

Biraz daha sarıldıktan sonra geri çekildiğimde gözlerim dolu doluydu. Yemin ederim, dakikalardır ağlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Ve ben ne zaman kendimi bırakacağımı iyi biliyordum. Sadece doğru anı bekliyordum.

"Özür dileme, Jongin. Gerçekler acıtır. Dediklerinin hepsinde haklı olduğunu biliyorum-" Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak sözümü kesti. "Haklı değilim, böyle düşünme."

"İnkar etme, Jongin. Biliyorum işte... Beni hiçbir zaman sevmeyecek olduğunu ben de biliyorum. Ama biraz beni anlamaya çalışsan, olmaz mı? Ben böyle mutluyum, bazen canım acıyor ama mutluyum Jongin. Ben de böyle biriyim işte, bilmiyor musun sanki? Akıllanmıyorum, değişemiyorum. Beni kendi halime bırak, bu şekilde iyiyim."

Konuşmamın yarısında yaşların yanaklarımdan süzülmesine izin verdim. Buraya kadardı. Daha fazla tutamayacaktım kendimi. İkinci kez canımı acıttığını bile bile birini seviyordum ve kendimi bu şekilde mutlu olduğuma inanıyordum. Değildim, sadece öyle olacağını umut ediyordum fakat hiçbir zaman umuttan öte olmamıştı. Her zaman mutlu olduğumu söylemiş ama becerememiştim. Kalbim acıyordu ama... sevmeyi durduramıyordum. Kalbim yeniden paramparça olmadan da durmayacağını biliyordum. Anca kalbim tuzla buz olunca sevmeyi bırakıyordu çünkü. Anca o zaman akıllanıyordum fakat iş işten çok geçmiş oluyordu.

Jongin'i yatağa doğru çektiğimde ikiletmeyerek dediğimi yerine getirdi ve ben de bir kedi gibi kıvrılarak dizlerinin üzerine başımı koyup sessiz sessiz ağlamaya devam ettim. Bir eli her zaman yaptığı gibi saçlarımı okşuyor, yanaklarımda usulca gezinerek yaşları siliyor ve kulağıma eğilerek yatıştırıcı şeyler fısıldıyordu. Bunu en son tekrarladığımız zamanın çok uzak olmadığını, yine acınası halime ağladığımı fark ettim. Çok acizdim. O kadar acizdim ki ben bile kendime acıyordum fakat yapacak hiçbir şey yoktu. Ben de böyleydim. Bu saatten sonra değişemezdim.

"Korktum," diye fısıldayarak itiraf etti Jongin. "Sana tekrar zarar geleceğinden korktum, hâlâ korkuyorum. Kalbinin bir kez daha kırılıp bir daha düzelemeyeceğinden korkuyorum, Baekhyun.  _Onun_  sana yaptıkları aklıma geldikçe Sehun'un da aynılarını yapacağından korkuyorum. Biliyorum,  _onun_  Sehun gibi olmadığını söyledin ama nereden bilebiliriz ki Baek? Sana  _ona_  güvenmemeni söylediğimde de aynılarını söylemiştin. Sonra başına neler geldi hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

Gözlerimi sıkıca yumdum aklıma dolan maziyle. Siktiğimin olayının ardından tam tamına iki yıl geçmişti ama sanki dünmüş gibi hatırlıyordum. Hiçbir zaman unutamamıştım. Lanet olsun ki hatırlıyordum. Hatırlamamak için her şeyi yapardım ama hatırlıyordum. Hatırlıyordum...

"Sehun onun gibi değil, Jongin, gerçekten. Sehun onun kadar kötü biri değil... Sehun kötü biri değil ki zaten. O bana asla onun yaptığını yapmaz, biliyorum. Ona güvenmek istiyorum. Göreceksin, onun gibi olmadığını kanıtlayacak ikimizede. Onun gibi değil...  _Sehun onun gibi değil._ "

Gözyaşlarım şimdi daha hızlı akarken aynı şeyi sayıklayıp duruyordum. Ve yine her zaman olduğu gibi kendimi inandığıma inandırıyordum. Bu söylediğim şeye o kadar inanmak istiyordum ki kanıtlaması için her şeyi göze alırdım. Tekrar geçen sefer ki gibi kırılmayacağımı kendime (birde Jongin'e) kanıtlamak istiyordum. Sehun'u seviyordum ve beni o şekilde kırmayacağına inanmak istiyordum. Ben artık gerçekten birine güvenmek istiyordum. Ben birine sığınmak istiyordum. Ben birinin beni her türlü kötülüğe karşı korumasını istiyordum. O kişi en yakın arkadaşım Jongin olmamalıydı, o kişi sevdiğim insan olmalıydı. O kişi Sehun olmalıydı. Eğer o da olmazsa bir daha başka kimseyi sevemez ve güvenemezdim. Sehun son şansımdı. Biriyle normal bir ilişkim olması için son ve tek şansım.

Jongin'in dizlerine ağlaya ağlaya Sehun'un beni dövdürtmediğini, kurtulmak için o aptalların Sehun'a iftira attıklarını ve o da sırf ben ondan uzaklaşayım diye onların yalanını devam ettirdiğini anlattım. İnanmış gibi görünmüyordu. Sehun'a güvenmiyordu. Güvenmesi için yapacağım hiçbir şey de aklıma gelmiyordu maalesef. Eğer Jongin birinden nefret etmeye başladıysa bunu asla geri döndüremezdim. Olan olmuştu, bir daha asla Sehun'a güvenmeyecekti çünkü bir kere güvenini kaybetti mi ona ikinci şansı vermezdi.

"Ya bu da yalansa?" diye sorduğunda sadece susmuş ve daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştım. "Değil," diye fısıldadım. Değildi. Olamazdı. İhtimal bile veremiyordum. Sehun tüm dürüstlüğüyle söylemişti gerçeği. Ve ben de söylediklerine güvenmiştim. Bana tekrar yalan söylediğini hiç düşünmüyordum. Bu da yalan değildi.

Bu konudaki hassaslığımı anlamış olacak ki konuyu kapadı ve bir daha ağzından bu konuyla alakalı bir şey çıkmadı. Ben de bu melankolik ortamı dağıtmak adına konuyu değiştirdim. Tamam, konu yine Sehun ile alakalıydı ama en azından ağlamamı şiddetlendirecek bir konu değildi.

"Chanyeol ile konuş ve Sehun'la tekrar aralarının düzelmesini söyle," Başımı çevirerek ona kötü bir bakış attım. "Yaptığınız hiç hoş değil, özellikle Chanyeol'un. Sehun'un tek arkadaşı oydu. Aptal bir nedenden dolayı hemen arkadaşını sattı, olacak iş değil. Söyle ona, tekrar Sehun'la eskisi gibi olmazsa kafasını kırarım!"

Homurdanarak başını salladı. "Sırf sen dedin diye yapacağım yoksa o poker suratlının arkadaşsız kalmasını izlemek çok hoşuma giderdi..."

Bacağına bir çimdik atınca acıyla sızladı. "Şaka! Şaka yaptım ya. Sen de hemen canımı acıtıyorsun... Ne hoşuma gidecek yahu, üzülürdüm diyecektim."

Kıvırmasını izlerken istemsizce ağzımdan bir kıkırtı kaçmıştı. Böylece moralimin yerine geldiğini anlamış olduk ve Jongin hemen beni dizlerinden kaldırarak krşı tarafa zıpladı. İki tane kavanozla geri yanıma gelince heyecanla bir tanesini elime aldım.

"Şimdi turşularımızı yiyebiliriz," diyerek kendi elindeki kavanozun kapağını hiç zorlanmadan açtı ve bana uzattı. Hiçbir zaman ilk denememde açamadığımı bildiğinden benim yerime o açardı. Elimdeki açılmamış kavanozla değiş-tokuş ettim ve hemen açılmış kavanoza elimi daldırdım. Benim düşünceli arkadaşım hem iki çeşit hemde farklı markalardan almıştı. Bir tanesi tamamen salatalık turşusuyla doluydu, diğeri de karışıktı. Şansıma bana gelen salatalık turşusuydu. En çok onu sever ve başlangıcı da onunla yapardım.

O gece Jongin ile midemiz bulanana kadar turşu yemiş ve bol bol sohbet etmiştik. Sehun'a ne gerek vardı? Bana turşularım yeterdi.

*

Sabaha Jongin'in öğürmeliyle uyanmak güzeldi. Şaka yapıyorum, berbattı. Tuvaletten gelen hayvansı öğürmeleri yüzünden uyanmak zorunda kalmıştım, bunun neresi güzeldi? Üstelik öğürme sesleriyle uyandığım yetmiyormuş gibi gözümü dahi tam açamadan koşa koşa yanına gitmiş, kusmasında yardımcı olmuş ve gün boyu aklımdan çıkmayacak o görüntünün sifonunu çekmiştim.

Yani, bugün de güne güzel başlamamıştım. Umarım günün sonunda da aynısını düşünmem diyerek Jongin ile birlikte kahvaltıya indiğimizde Sehun'u görmemle sabah olanların hepsi anında uçuvermişti aklımdan. Aa, sabah ne olmuştu ki? Bir şey mi olmuştu? Tüh, bir anda unutuvermiştim!

"Ben Sehun'un yanına gidiyorum!" diyerek tam dolduramadığım tepsimle neredeyse koşarak Sehun'un oturduğu masaya gittim. Jongin'i arkamda öylece bırakmak küçük bir vicdan azabı hissetmeme neden olmuştu fakat Sehun'un yanına oturur oturmaz bu his yine olduğu gibi uçuvermişti. İnanılır gibi değildi!Sehun bana her şeyi bir anda unutturuyordu yahu. Bu gidişle adımı unutacaktım... Şaka şaka, o kadar da değildi canım.

"Günaydın!" Sanki dün hüngür hüngür ağlayan ben değilmişim gibi müthiş bir neşeyle şakıdığımda Sehun başını bana çevirerek birkaç saniye yüzüme bön bön baktı. Tamam, sanırım bu 'neden bugün bu kadar mutlusun aptal çocuk' bakışıydı. Ya da, 'mutluluğun mide bulandırıcı' bakışıydı bilemiyordum. Her türlü mutluluğumun nedenini bilmiyor ve öğrenmek de istemiyormuş gibi bakıyordu, onu anlamıştım.

"Sana da günaydın," diye mırıldandı geri kahvaltısına dönmeden önce. Tepsinin neredeyse dolup taştığını görmek sevindirmişti çünkü bu demek oluyordu ki sağlığı yerindeydi. Benim tabağıma bakılınca... birçok şeyi almayı unutmuş görünüyordum. Sahiden birçok şeyi almayı unutmuştum çünkü tepsimde sadece bir tane elma ve 200 mililitrelik bir süt kutusu vardı. Şey, birde... bir dilim ekmek? Bunu neden aldığımı ben de bilmiyordum. Ekmeği ne ile yiyebilirdim ki? Off sabah sabah kafam uçuşlardaydı yine.

"Diyette misin?" diye alayla gülerek sorduğunda onun da benim tepsime bakıyor olduğunu gördüm. Aptallığıma acıyor gibi başını iki yana sallayıp bakışlarını tekrar kendi tepsisine yöneltince dediği şey kaşlarımı çatmama neden olmuştu. Diyette mi olmam gerekiyordu? Ne yani çok kilo aldığımı mı ima etmişti o?!

"Değilim," dedim kızgınlığımı ses tonuma yansıtarak. "Dün çok turşu yediğimden midem kaldırmıyor. O yüzden bunları aldım."

Yalan da sayılmazdı tamam mı?

Hışımla elime elmayı aldım ve ağzıma götürerek kocaman bir ısırık aldım. Sahiden kocaman ısırmıştım çünkü çiğnerken çok zorlanmıştım. Tüm sinirimi elmadan çıkartarak çiğnemeye başladığımda bir an ağzımdaki parçayı hiçbir zaman bitiremeyeceğimden tırsmadım da değildi. Resmen elma ağzıma sığmamıştı! Ne diye bu kadar büyük ısırmıştım ki? Çiğne çiğne bitmiyordu...

Ağzımdaki lokma bitene kadar Sehun'un tabağındaki pirinç lapasını benim tabağıma bıraktığını fark edememiştim. Gözüm tepsime kayınca bir pirinç lapasıyla karşılaşmayı beklemiyordum. Tepsime ışınlanarak gelmediğine ve az önce Sehun'un tepsisinde dokunulmamış bir pirinç lapası olduğuna göre... Evet, bunu Sehun tepsime koymuştu.

Ne kadar düşünceli bir sevgilim vardı görüyor muydunuz? Ah Jongin, keşke şuan burada olup bunları görebilseydin!

"Teşekkür ederim," diye hem utancımı hemde sevincimi gizleyerek mırıldandım. "Yemeğini ye," Haricinde ağzından başka bir şey çıkmadı. Jongin ve Chanyeol karşımıza oturana kadar büyük bir sakinlikle yemeğini yiyor, başını bir an olsun yemeğinden kaldırmıyordu. Bakın, onlar karşımıza oturana kadar demiştim. Çünkü onlar oturur oturmaz kaşları çatılarak başını yemeğinden kaldırmış ve bana çevirmişti.

Bir şey demiyordu ama soran gözlerle baktığından aklından neler geçtiğini anlayabiliyordum.

"Bence Chanyeol'un sana demesi gereken bir şeyler var," diyerek topu Chanyeol'a attığımda bakışları (bakışlarımız) ona döndü. Topu ona atmamı beklemiyormuş gibi şaşkın bir ifadeyle ikimize bakıyordu. Jongin'in ona bir şeyler bahsettiğini bildiğimden topu ona atmıştım yoksa suçlu ben olacaktım!

"B-Ben," diye kekeleyerek başladı Chanyeol ve ortam bu kadar ciddi olmasa kızarıp moraran, kekeleyen bu haline gülerdim diye düşündüm. Sehun'un karşısında ben de mi böyle görünüyordum? Gerçekten komik ve utanç vericiydi... Evet, işte buna kahkaha atmak istiyordum. Ağlanacak hale gülmek gibiydi.

"Ben önceki davranışlarım için senden özür dilerim, Sehun. Sana bu şekilde davranmamalı ve arkadaşın olarak yanında kalmalıydım. Beni affedebilir misin? Gerçekten pişmanım."

Pekala, çok da mükemmel bir özür değildi ama kabul edilebilidi bence. Sehun'un kabul etmesini umuyordum. Eğer küs kalmaya devam ederlerse kendimi suçlardım... Teknik olarak benim bir suçum yoktu ama benim yüzümden araları bozulmuş sayılırdı. Yani, neyi bekliyorlardı?! Acilen barışmalıydılar.

Birisinin boğazını temizlediğini duyunca daldığım yerden gözlerimi ayırdım ve üç çift gözün üzerimde olduğunu fark etmemle acaba yanlışlıkla düşüncelerimi sesli mi söyledim diye bir telaşa kapıldım. Niye hepsi bana bakıyordu? Bir şey mi yapmıştım?

"Ne?" diye sordum Chanyeol ve Jongin'e, Sehun'a sormamıştım çünkü bana bakması hoşuma gidiyordu ve çok tatlıydı, hiç ama hiç rahatsız olmuyordum. Sonsuza dek bana bakabilirdi fakat bu iki aptal neden bana bakıyordu? Sevgilimle bakışmak istiyordum, onlarla değil.

"Sen bu konuda ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sorunca Sehun, bakmak için fırsat bekleyen gözlerimi onun gözleriyle buluşturdum. Tam iç çekip ne güzel bakıyor diye düşüncelere dalacakken bana sorduğu soru tüm planlarımı altüst etti. E yok artık. Sehun bana fikrimi mi soruyordu?

Hepsinin cevap bekleyen bakışlarla bana baktığını görünce bir şeyler söylememem gerektiğini fark ettim. Çok ani olmuştu! İnsan haber verirdi...

"B-Bence onu affetmelisin," diye mırıldandım omuz silkerek. Üzerine düşünülecek bir şey yoktu. Onu affetmeli ve barışmalalardı, bu kadar. Bana sormasına bile gerek yoktu yahu.

Ah, ama Sehun bana sormuştu. Sevgilisinine sormuştu çünkü sevgilisinin de fikrini alıyordu. Ya da bana göre hareket ediyordu, bilemiyordum işte. Sonuçta bana sormuş muydu? Sormuştu. Bu da demek oluyordu ki bu ilişkide benim de düşüncelerime önem veriyordu.

İçimdeki Baekhyun diyordu ki git öp yanaklarını...

Sehun gözlerini benden ayırarak Chanyeol'a çevirdi ve "Onu duydun," dedikten sonra başka tek bir kelime etmedi. Vay be. Ne kadar sevgilisinin sözünü dinleyen bir erkek... Yanaklarına saldırmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Tatlı şey seni!

Chanyeol ve Jongin büyümüş gözlerle birbirlerine 'bu da neydi' bakışları atarken gülümsememi saklama gereği duymadım. Evet, ben de şaşkındım fakat aşırı güzel bir şeydi bu. Tek dileğim ilişkimizin her daim böyle olmasıydı. Kavgasız, tartışmasız... Her şeyde benim fikrimi alacaksa çenemi kapamaya bile razıydım.

Pirinç lapasını ağzımı kapatamayacak kadar doldururken mutluydum ve ne yaptığımın farkında değildim. Gerçekten değildim. Ağzımı kapanmayacak kadar doldurmakta neydi? Üstelik yanımda sevgilim otururken... Bana bakacak olursa rezil olurdum fakat neyse ki Sehun işi düşmediği veya ben ona seslenmediğim sürece bana bakmıyordu.

En azından ben öyle sanıyordum.

Çünkü yan tarafımdan bir kıkırdama yükselince otomatikman bakışlarım Sehun'a dönmüş ve onu bana bakarken hatta, bakın burası çok önemli, gülerken yakalamıştım. O an ne kadar rezil olduğumun bir önemi yoktu. O an utançtan yüzümün kıpkırmızı olmasının bir önemi yoktu. O an ağzımdan birkaç pirincin düşmesininde bir önemi yoktu, aslında vardı ama normal bir zamanda değildim.

O an önemli olan tek bir şey vardı.

Sehun'un en rezil halime bakarken hilali anımsatan gözleri ve dudaklarındaki şaheser gülümsemesi. Tanrı az önce bir hediye bahşetmişti. Sehun gülüyordu. İnanabiliyor muydunuz? Oh Sehun (hani sevgilim olan) gülüyordu. O da kıkırdayan insanların çıkardığı gibi sesler çıkarıyor, dudakları bunu yaparken geriliyor ve kıkırtısını saklamak için arada bir birbirine bastırıyor ve gözleri hilali anımsatacak şekilde kısılıyordu.

İlk kez onu bu kadar içten gülerken görüyordum. İlk kez kıkırtısını duyuyordum ve yine ilk kez onun bu kadar eğlendiğine şahit oluyordum. Oh Sehun dışarıdan soğuk nevalenin ve duygusuz herifin teki gibi görünebilir, bir kez bile gülümseyebilirdi ama o an dünyadaki tüm insanlardan daha mutlu görünüyordu. Belki bir dakikalık bir şeydi, ya da daha az, fakat onu gülerken görmüştüm.

İlk defa onun mutluğuna şahit olmuştum ve buna sebep olan bendim. Ben ve ağzımdan taşan pirinç taneleri...

Aptal aptal onu izlediğimi fark edince kıkırdamayı kesti ve sanki az önce gülen o değilmiş gibi eski ciddi ifadesine geri bürünerek bana bir peçete uzattı, seve seve elinden aldım.

O an düşündüğüm tek bir şey vardı. Oh Sehun her zaman böyle gülecekse kalan ömrüm boyunca üzgün olmaya razıydım, yeter ki o gülsündü. Çünkü o gülünce dünya daha güzel bir yere dönüşüyor, kalbimde çiçekler açıyordu. Yemin ederim, eğer o mutlu olacaksa kendi mutluluğumun benden sonsuza kadar alınmasına razıydım. 


	16. Soyunma odasının vazgeçilmez konusu

Sehun'la çıkmanın en iyi avantajlarından biri onu ve Jongin'i ziyaret etmeye rahatça gidebilmemdi. Yüzücüler beni uzun süredir görmediklerinden ilk başta şaşırmışlardı fakat geliş nedenim onları daha çok şaşırmıştı çünkü hey! Ben artık Oh Sehun'un sevgilisiydim ve bu demek oluyordu ki onların lanet olası kapalı yüzme salonunu mümkün olduğunca sık ziyaret edecektim. Çünkü, bakın tekrar ediyorum; ben, hani Byun Baekhyun olan, Oh Sehun ile, hani dehşet derecede yakışıklı ve yakışıklı olduğu kadar da zeki, müthiş insan olan ile, çıkıyordum. Kıskanmayın kızlar, ağlamayın erkekler. Biliyorum, çok şanslıyım fakat keşke gerçekten şanslı olabilseydim.

Oh Sehun ile çıkmak beni şanslı yapmıyordu maalesef. Sevgililerin yaptığı normal şeyleri yapmanın yanından bile geçmiyorduk. Dakikalardır tribünlerde tek başıma oturmuş antrenmanlarını izliyordum, henüz antrenman vaktime vardı ve fırsat budur gidip sevgilimi izleyeyim, biraz vakit geçirelim diye düşünüp onu ziyarete gelmiştim. Ne kadar güzel düşünmüşüm değil mi? Ama hayır, Sehun beyefendi bu fikrimi hiç beğenmemiş burun kıvırmıştı. Hatta kaba olmasını umursamadan beni resmen kovmuştu fakat elbette ben dediğini yapmamıştım. Belki biraz Jongin'in kal demesi de ikna etmiş olabilirdi. Tamam dürüst olayım ben Jongin kal demese bile yüzsüzlük yapıp kalacaktım zaten.

Sehun tüm huysuzluğuyla karşımda yüzerken bana bir kez bile bakmamıştı. Yemin ederim o kadar inatçıydı ki kafası benim oturduğum tarafa dönmemişti bile. Bir insan birinden hoşlanmadığını bu kadar belli eder miydi yahu? Sehun acımasızca sanki gözüme sokmak istermiş gibi bunu açıkça belli ediyordu. Kendimi kötü hissediyordum, o her kulaç atışında kusacak ve başını sudan çıkardığında göz göze gelmediğimiz her an ağlayacak gibi oluyordum ama hiçbirini bilmiyordu. Kendimi ne kadar kötü hissettiğimi bilmiyordu, işte en çok buna üzülüyordum. Kaç kez gitmenin ucundan dönmüştüm fakat istesem de yerimden kıpırdayamamıştım.

Biz çıkıyorduk! Diğer çiftlerin yaptığı şeyleri yapmalıydık... Neden yapamıyorduk? Ah, doğru ya, bu ilişki tek taraflıydı da o yüzden.

Aptal Sehun. Pislik Sehun.

Umarım boğulurdu.

Şeytan diyordu ki 'dikkat et de yalanlarında boğulma' diye bağır ama yemiyordu işte.

Gözlerimi daldığım noktadan ayıran şey Jongin'in daldığım yere geçip hayvan gibi el sallaması ve bana seslendiğini fark etmem oldu. Sanırım uzun süredir bana sesleniyordu çünkü yüzünde sıkılmış gibi bir ifade vardı. Vay be, o kadar dalmış mıydım...

"Baekhyun! Sağır mısın sen? Kaç saattir sesleniyorum salak çocuk. Soyunma odasına gidiyorum," Gözlerini devirerek arkasını dönünce hızlıca yerimden kalkıp merdivenlerden koşa koşa inmeye başladım ki bu az kalsın yuvarlanmama sebep oluyordu. Lanet olası soyunma odaları ziyaretimin tadı tuzuydu. Gözüm Sehun'dan başkasını görmese orada ne cevherler vardı da işte gitmiştim elin çatık kaşlı suratsız herifine tutuluvermiştim. Olsundu, ben Sehun'u öyle de seviyordum. Hem gerçekten gözüm ondan başkasını görmüyordu yoksa elimi kolumu sallaya sallaya soyunma odasını girebilir miydim? Hah, asla. Benim başım bağlıydı beyler, kusura bakmayın ama yanınızdan geçerken şov yapmak için sıktığınız karın kaslarınıza bakmayacağım. İlgimi de çekmiyor zaten, peh, Sehun'unkiler bana yeterdi bir kere.

Jongin soyunma odasının kapısını benim için açarken sırıtarak kulağıma eğildi. "İçeriye girmek istediğine emin misin? Tabii daha önce hiç görmediğin şey değil ama yine de sormak istedim. Sonuçta artık sevgilisi olan birisin," derken o kadar eğleniyordu ki ağzına bir tane tokat atmaktan çekinmedim. "Dalga geçmesene be!" Nasıl da hınzır hınzır gülüyordu gerizekalı herif. Bunun neresi komikti?

İç çekerek soyunma odasına giriş yaptığımda gözlerimin gördüğü manzara bir kez daha, fakat daha derince, iç çekmeme neden oldu. Sanırım cennete düştüm dermişim tabiki yoktu öyle bir şey! Bilerek yapıyorlardı. Sehun üstüne yemin ederim ki sırf ben geldim diye bilerek kaslarını sıkıyorlar ve gözüme sokmaya çalışıyorlardı! Bunun başka açıklaması olamazdı.

"Hey, Baek!" Hemen sağımda dikilen (evet, çıplaktı) ve adını hatırlayamadığım bir çocuk bana seslendiğinde otomatikman gözlerim ona kaydı. Yüzündeki arsız gülümseme her şeyi açıklıyordu... "Sehun'u kapmışsın. Tebrikler."

"Teşekkür ederim?" Sanırım teşekkür etmeliydim.

Jongin önüme geçip kendi dolabına doğru ilerlemeye başlayınca ben de onu hızlı adımlarla takip ettim fakat yüzücülerin bakışlarından da tebriklerinden de kaçamadım...

Her yeni adımda iki tarafımdan da 'tebrikler' yükseliyordu ve yeni bir boyut atlayan kızarmış yanaklarımla ona teşekkür etmekten başka bir şey yapamıyordum. Onlara bakmamaya çalışıyordum ama biri seslenir seslenmez gözlerim istemsizce kayıyor, hiç de güzel olmayan manzaralarla karşılaşmak zorunda kalıyordum. Mesela az önce yanlışlıkla birisinin poposunu görmüştüm, neyse ki gördüğüm şey başka bir şey değildi, kendimi bununla avutuyordum. Çıplak gövde gösterilerine alıştığımdan kaslarıyla ilgili yorum bile yapmıyordum. Hepsi gösterişçi birer aptaldı.

"Sehun soyunma kabinlerinde," diye mırıldandı Jongin nihayet dolabının olduğu köşeye vardığımızda. Dediğine başımı onaylamadan önce birkaç kişinin tebrik cümlelerine teşekkür etmiştim. Bitmiyorlardı. Ne kadar çoklardı yahu, istenmeyen tüy gibi çıkıyorlardı her yerden. Hepsinin adına biri tebrik etse olmaz mıydı? Amma uzatmışlardı.

"Beni yalnız bırakmanı istemiyorum ama lütfen sen de soyunma kabinlerinde giyin, Jongin. Birinin daha poposunu görecek olursam şuraya kusacağım," diyerek sandalyelerden birine çöktüm. Eşcinsel olabilirdim fakat bu gördüğüm her erkeğin poposuna azdığım veya poposunun hoşuma gittiği anlamına gelmiyordu. Aksine görmek midemi bulandırıyordu çünkü tanrım elin herifinin poposunu görmek zorunda mıydım?! Bu Jongin'in poposu olsa bile görmek istemiyordum.

Ama Sehun'un olabilirdi, ona sözüm yoktu.

Jongin dediğime kıkırdayarak (bugün gereksiz bir sevinç vardı onda) dolabından aldığı temiz kıyafetleriyle soyunma kabinlerinin olduğu bölüme gittiğinde kendimi garip bir şekilde erkek kurtların bölgesine bırakılan dişi kurt gibi hissetmiştim. Korkutucuydu. Bana baktıklarını bildiğimden kimseye bakmamaya çalışıyor, parmaklarımla oynuyordum ve yanıyordum. İçerisi amma da sıcaktı yahu! Klima yok muydu klima? Birazdan buharlaşacaktım...

Oflayarak başımı kaldırdığımda tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi beni izleyen biriyle göz göze geldim ve sırıtmasıyla utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Beni böyle görmekten çok keyif alıyor olmalıydılar ama ben hiç almıyordum! Sehun'la çıkmadan önce bu kadar dikkat çekmiyordum, ciddiyim. Tamam arada bir kas gösterisi yapıyorlardı fakat bu kadar uzun süre bakmıyorlar veya sürekli arsız arsız sırıtmıyorlardı!

Birinin boğaz temizlemesi kulaklarıma dolunca istemsizce gözlerim sesin sahibine kaydı ve... İşte gelmişti beyaz atlı prensim. Prensten çok cadıya benziyordu çattığı kaşlarıyla ama bunu ona söylemeyecektim. Bir görseniz ne kadar huysuz bakıyordu. Burnundan adeta alev soluyordu yahu!

"Ne işin var burada? Hemen çık," dedi o meşhur 'bak çok sinirliyim dediğimi yapmazsan kan çıkar' ses tonuyla. Ben onun ses tonlarının ne anlama geldiğini bilecek kadar tanıyor, seviyor ve böyle kabul ediyordum ancak... görüyordunuz işte, değerim bilinmiyordu.

Jongin'in dolabının tam karşısındaki dolaba ilerlerken benimle göz teması kurmuyordu bile hayvan herif. Ama alışkındım ben, görmemezlikten geliyordum. Bunlar da geçecekti. Varlığımı kabullenecek ve bana bakacaktı, bir gün. Bir gün işte.

"Neden burada olduğumu biliyorsun, çıkmıyorum."

Sehun'la inatlaşmak garip bir şekilde hoşuma gidiyordu.

Sehun dolabından beyaz bir sweatshirt çıkardı ve bana kötü bakışlar atarken onu tişörtünün üstüne giyip kapüşonunu başına geçirdi.

"Beni ikiletme ve dediğimi yap, Baekhyun." derken bileğimi kavrayarak beni oturduğum yerden sertçe kaldırmıştı. Az kalsın kolumu çıkaracaktı! "Bilmem farkında mısın ama canımı acıtıyorsun, Sehun."

Bileğimi sıkıca tuttuğunun farkında değilmiş gibi beni sürüklüyordu ve kızarmış yanaklarla az önce büyük zorluklarla geçtiğim yolu geri dönüyorduk. Dediğim üzerine bir saniyeliğine durmuş, parmaklarını gevşetmişti. Kısa bir özür mırıldandıktan sonra kaldığımız yerden yürümeye, ya da beni peşinde sürüklemeye, devam ettik. Yanlarından geçtiğimiz yüzücüler bizi görünce 'ooo'lamaya başlıyorlar ve beni yerin dibine sokuyorlardı. Yanaklarım alev alıyordu, Sehun nasıl bu duruma tepkisiz kalabiliyordu anlamıyordum. Hiçbirine bakmıyordu bile, doğrudan önüne bakıyor ve beni bileğimden çekerek sürüklüyordu.

Sesimi çıkaramıyordum çünkü çıkarırsam kötü şeylerin olacağından korkuyorum.

Fısıldaşmalar gittikçe artmaya başladığında Sehun bileğimi rahat bıraktı fakat bu sefer kolunu omzuma atarak beni kibarca kendine çekmişti. Neye uğradığımı şaşırarak başımı kaldırdım ve ona şaşkın şaşkın baktım. Vay be, bunu beklemiyordum! Kimse bakmıyor olsa utanmadan ağlardım ama tüm gözler üzerimizdeydi, yani başka zamanaydı artık.

Resmen kolunu omzuma atmıştı.

O an arkamdan benim hakkımda söylenen kötü şeyleri düşünmüyordum bile, tek düşündüğüm şey şuan kolunun hemen altında ona mümkün olduğu kadar yakın olduğumdu. Elim benden bağımsız bir şekilde tutunmak için onun beline doğru bir yol aldığında sadece şöyle bir 'bunun hesabını sonra alacağım' bakışı atmış geri önüne dönmüştü fakat hiç korkutmamıştı. Yemin ederim, o an hiçbir şey moralimi bozamaz ve beni korkutamazdı. Güzelliğimizden başka bir şey düşünmüyordum. Ve tanrım, bu anın bozulmasını istemiyordum.

Ama her zaman mutluluğumu bozmuşlardı, şimdi olduğu gibi.

Mutluluğumun içine edilmeden saniyeler önce biri arkamızdan, "Sehun'un yerinde olsam ben de o göt için onunla çıkardım," demiş ve bu laf hepsinin koro eşliğinde kahkaha atmasına sebep olmuştu. Saliseler içinde modum düşerken neden her bokun beni bulduğunu soruyordum kendime. Neden her bok beni bulmak zorundaydı? Neden her zaman mutluluğumu kursağımda bırakıyorlardı?

Bu lafı hak edecek ne yapmıştım?

Biz sevişmeyi geçin öpüşmemiştik bile! Nasıl böyle bir şey söyleyebilirlerdi? Hem Sehun öyle biri değildi ki. Amacı bu olsa şimdiye belli ederdi, ona izinsiz dokunmamı bile istemiyordu.

Sehun arkasını dönüp "Ne dedin sen?" diye dişlerinin arasından sorarken durduğumuzun o ana kadar farkında bile değildim. Sehun kaşlarını ölümüne çatmış bir şekilde az önce arkamızdan utanmazca gülüşen çocuklara bakıyordu, sonra gözünün sadece tek bir çocukta odaklandığını gördüm ve sanırım bu o sözü söyleyen çocuk olmalıydı. Hâlâ omzuma asılıydı kolu, beni korumak ister gibi kolunun altında tutuyordu. O kadar güvende hissetmiştim ki içim yeniden mutlulukla dolmaya başlamıştı fakat Sehun'un hemen dibimde atan kalbi tam tersini söylüyordu. İçimden bir ses birazdan kötü şeyler olacak diyordu, hemde benim yüzümden.

"Dedim ki," Lafın sahibi bir adım öne çıktı, dudaklarına arsız bir sırıtış hakimdi. "Sevgilinin güzel kalçaları var ve eminim sen de onlara bayılıyorsundur. Bu yüzden onunla çıkmıyor musun zaten? Neden bu kadar sinirlendin?"

Söylediği şey o kadar gurur kırıcı ve utanç vericiydi ki... İstemsizce Sehun'a daha çok yapışmıştım, kendimi onun yanında güvende hissediyordum ve lanet olası yerden bir an önce çıkmak istiyordum! Ağızlarının payını vermek veya inkar etmek bile istemiyordum, istedikleri gibi düşünebilirlerdi, umrumda değildi. Yeter ki Sehun aptal bir şey yüzünden başını belaya sokmasındı...

Sehun omzumdaki koluyla beni imkanı varmış gibi daha çok kendine çektiğinde artık resmen ona sarılıyordum.

"Sehun, gidelim." Başımı hafifçe yukarı kaldırarak kulağına doğru fısıldadığımda önce bana sonra tekrar o aptal çocuğa bakmıştı, sanki karar vermeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Beni seçmesini umuyordum, diğer türlü kötü şeyler olacaktı. "Ama-" diye karşı çıkmaya başlamıştı ki hiç düşünmeden sözünü kestim. "Değmez."

Aralık dudaklarını kapadıktan sonra başını usulca aşağı yukarı salladı. Kaldığımız yerden yürümeye devam etmeden önce çocuğa 'bu iş burada bitmedi' der gibi kötü bir bakış attığı gözümden kaçmamıştı. Çocuk altta kalmamıştı elbette, arkamızı döner dönmez onu kışkırtmaya çalışan laflar söylemekte geç kalmamıştı.

"İşte böyle, anca sevgilinin sözünü dinlersin. Kaç, Oh Sehun. Gerçekler yüzüne vurdu mu kaç tabii."

Sehun geri dönüp yüzüne bir tane geçirmemek için kendini zor tutuyormuş gibiydi çünkü elimin altında kasılan bedenini rahatlıkla hissedebiliyordum. Eğer onu son anda sıkıca tutmasaydım arkasını dönecekti. "Duymamazlıktan gel," dedim içimde yaşadıklarımın aksine büyük bir sakinlikle. "Lütfen, benim için bunu yap."

Tek kelime etmedi ama kabul ettiğini biliyordum. Arkamızda bıraktığımız çocukların kıkırtıları eşliğinde soyunma odasından çıktık. Bahçeye çıkana ve yüzme salonunu gerimizde bırakana kadar pozisyonumuzu bozmamıştı. Kolunu omzumdan çekip karşıma geçtiğinde işte geliyor diye düşündüm. İşte dakikalardır zapt etmeye çalıştığı Sehun geliyor...

"Sana gitmeni söylemiştim, değil mi?!" Öfkeyle bağırmaya başladığında ağzından çıkan ilk cümle buydu, diğerleri taramalı tüfek gibi gelmekte gecikmemişti. "İşte sana bu yüzden git dedim Baekhyun! Hiçbir bok bildiğin yok. Nasıl elini kolunu sallayarak girebiliyorsun? Jongin sana hiç mi bahsetmedi? Ya da akıllanman için illa kavga mı etmeliyim? Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabi-" Sehun kendi kendine bana sövmeye devam ederken onu durdurmam gerektiğine karar verdim. Durdurmazsam bana saldırmasından korkuyorum ki bu yaptığının da saldırmaktan bir farkı yoktu zaten.

"Sehun, sakin ol. Neyi bilmiyorum açıklar mısın? Bağırıp çağırmak bir çözüm değil! Biraz sakin ol..."

Sanki ona hakaret etmişim gibi inanamayarak bana baktığında bu sefer gerçekten saldıracak diye düşündüm, bu sefer üzerime atlayıp beni dövecekti.

"Soyunma odasına girdiğin ilk günden beri senin... Senin kalçaların her zaman konuşuluyor! Soyunma odasının vazgeçilmez konusu hep bu şey, Baekhyun. Orada senin hakkında neler konuşulduğundan haberin yok! O aptallarda kalçalarının fotoğrafı bile var! Her gün, Baekhyun, kahrolası her gün onların senin de içinde bulunduğun sapık hayallerini dinliyorum ve artık yeter. Daha fazla sakin kalamayacağım, tamam mı? Jongin'in hiçbir şey yaptığı yok! Ondan nefret ediyorum, diğerlerinden de nefret ediyorum. Hepsinden nefret ediyorum! Alt taraflarını düşünmekten başka bir şey bildikleri yok, sinir oluyorum."

İçindekileri kusmayı bitirmiş olacak ki nefes nefese banka, oturduğum yerin birkaç santim ötesine, kendini bıraktı. Diyecek bir şeyim yoktu. Şaşırmamıştım çünkü hakkımda hoşuma gitmeyen şeyler konuşulduğunun farkındaydım. Bir keresinde soyunma odasına girecekken adımın geçtiğini duymuştum, konuşmaya istemeden (hayır canım gayet de isteyerek) kulak misafiri olduğumda benim hakkımda hoş olmayan şeyler konuşulduğunu anlamıştım ve bunun sadece bir kerelik bir şey olduğunu sanmıştım fakat anlaşılan değilmiş. Şaşırdığım tek nokta Jongin'in bana bundan hiç bahsetmemiş ve onlara hadlerini bildirmemiş olmasıydı. Gerçekten, takıldığım nokta sadece burasıydı.

"Üzgünüm, bilmiyordum," Mırıldanarak ondan bakışlarımı kaçırdım çünkü yüzüne bakmaya utanıyordum. Her gün başkalarının sevdiğiniz kişinin yanında sizin hakkınızda kötü şeyler söylediğini düşünün, nasıl yüzüne bakabilirdiniz? Belki de onu tutmamalıydım ve o çocuğu dövmesine izin vermeliydim... Ama değmezdi, gerçekten buna değmezdi.

"Senin suçun değil, özür dileme. Kimin suçu biliyor musun? O aptal arkadaşının! Bu olanlara sesini çıkarmadığı ve seni uyarmadığı yetmezmiş gibi bile bile oraya soktuğu için her şey onun suçu."

Jongin'in elbette bir bildiği vardı, yoksa sessiz kalmayacağını biliyordum. Sehun'a inanmıyor değildim ama Jongin'i de dinledikten sonra ne yapacağıma karar verecektim. Henüz yeni barışmıştık... Aramızın tekrar bozulmasını istemiyordum. Eminim mantıklı bir açıklaması vardı Jongin'in.

"Bu konuyu kapatabilir miyiz?"

Burada oturup onunla hakkımda dönen pis hayalleri konuşmak veya tartışmak istemiyordum. İğrençti, bu kadardı. İkimiz de bunun ne kadar kötü bir davranış olduğunu biliyorduk, sinirliydik ve bitmişti. Uzatmamızın bir anlamı yoktu çünkü hiçbir şey değişmeyecekti.

"Ağlamayacak mısın?"

Kaşlarımı çattım. "Hayır, niye ağlayayım?"

O da kaşlarını çattı. "Sence de nedeni ortada değil mi? Niye hiçbir tepki vermiyorsun?"

"Çünkü-" Durdum. Ne diyebilirdim ki? Çünkü alışkınım, çünkü şaşırmadım. Çünkü aynı şeyler başıma defalarca geldi. Henüz yeni atlatmış iken neden tekrar eskisi gibi olup ağlayaydım ki?

"Çünkü gereksiz. Bir avuç erkekliğini düşünen aptal topluluğunu neden kafaya takayım? Unuttum bile, umrumda değiller. Sen de unut."

Unut yoksa yüzüne bir daha bakamam. Ne zaman gözlerine baksam o an aklıma gelir ve yüzüne bakamam işte... Nasıl anlatabilirdim bunu? Unutmalıydı, bakamazdım işte.

"Ciddi olamazsın, Baekhyun! Onlar orada senin hakkında ahlaksız şeyler konuşacak ve sen bunu kafana bile takmayacaksın öyle mi? Umrunda olnalı. Konu sensin!"

Üzerime gelmeyi kesmeliydi tamam mı? Hiçbir şey bilmiyordu ve ben bunu anlatamazdım.

"Bana bağırma!" derken ben de ona bağırmıştım. "Sanki senin çok mu umrunda?!"

Bunları söylemek aklımın ucundan bile geçmiyordu ama o an inanılmaz bir duygu beni eli geçirmişti ve geçmişte yaşanan olayları hatırladıkça kendimi tekrar o günlerde gibi hissediyordum. Sanki bana bağıran Sehun değil de Jongin'di, ne hissettiğimi umursamadan beni azarlıyor ve durmadan bağırıp ne kadar aptal olduğumu yüzüme vuruyordu. Sanki karşımdaki Sehun değil de başka biriydi, karşımdaki ne düşündüğümü bilmeden üzerime gelen o kişilerden biri gibi gelmişti bir anlığına ve karşımdakinin Sehun olduğunu fark etmem onu ittirdikten hemen sonraydı.

O Sehun'du, başka biri değil. O sadece iyiliğimi düşünüyordu değil mi? Onlar gibi ama onlardan daha farklı.

"Evet, umrumda! Bu sen değil de başka biri olsaydı yine umrumda olurdu Baekhyun. Başkaları hakkında sapıkça hayaller kurmak hoş değil! Elbette buna sessiz kalamam."

Onu iteklemem önemli değilmiş gibi bununla ilgili hiçbir tepki vermediğinde kızmadığı için sevinmiştim çünkü yaptığımı nasıl açıklardık veya telafi ederdim bilemiyordum. Onu ne diye itmiştim onu bile bilmiyordum. O an geçmişe dönmüş gibi hissetmiştim sadece, tepkim normaldi aslında...

"Aferin, çok iyi yapıyorsun! Tebrikler, Oh Sehun. Fakat ne yazık ki iyilik meleği olman hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek. Ne pis hayaller kurmayı kesecekler ne de akıllanacaklar. Başlarına iyilik meleği kesilmen hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek, üzgünüm."

İnsanları bir anda değiştiremezdiniz, bu öyle kolay değildi. Kendi gözlerimle buna şahit olmuştum. İnsanlar kolay kolay değişmiyordu. Özellikle pislik olanlar.

Yine de, Sehun'un onlar gibi düşünmediğini görmek inanılmaz sevindirmişti. O diğerleri gibi değildi. Benim yerimde başkası olsaydı yine aynı tepki vereceğini söylemişti ve belki buna bozulmam gerekiyordu ama aksine sevindirmişti çünkü bu çok güzel bir davranıştı. Etrafta o kadar çok bu tarz olaylara sessiz kalan insanlar vardı ki... Sehun'un onlar gibi olmadığını bilmek iyi hissettirmişti. Aklı fikri altındaki organdan ibaret olmadığı için mutluydum.

"Sen öyle san, Baekhyun. Göreceksin, akıllarını başlarına getireceğim. Bir daha değil seninle ilgili pis şeyler düşünmek, başkaları hakkında bile düşünemeyecekler." dedi Sehun yumruk yaptığı elleriyle gözlerini uzağa dikerken.

Bu sözünden sadece üç gün sonra antrenmandayken tanımadığım biri koşa koşa yanıma gelip Sehun'un, takım arkadaşlarından biri olan son sınıflardan bir çocukla çok büyük kavga ettiğini ve kavganın sonucunda çocuğun hastanelik olduğunu haber vermişti. Söylentilere göre kavganın başlama sebebi de bendim..


	17. Sehun'un Baek'i

Hiç bu kadar gerildiğimi hatırlamıyordum.

Çözemediğim trigonometri sorularıyla bakışırken ve eğer bu sınavdan da düşük not alırsam bu dersten tamamen kalacağımın bilincinde öylesine kalemimi sınav kağıdında gezdirirken bile bu kadar gerilmemiştim. Sehun'un içinde olduğu her durum beni geriyordu fakat daha öncesinde hiç bu kadar gerildiğimi hatırlamıyordum çünkü daha önce Sehun hiç lanet olası bir kavgaya karışmamıştı. Üstelik kavganın sebebi bendim? Ne bokuna benim için kavga ediyordu?

Antrenmanımın ortasına dalan yüzücü, Sehun'un kavga ettiği çocuğun hastaneye kaldırıldığını söylemişti ve durum bu kadar ciddiyse kim bilir Sehun şimdi nasıldır diye düşünmekten kendimi yiyip bitirmiştim. Şaka yapmıyorum gerçekten yemiştim, tırnaklarımı... Fakat konumuz bu değildi. Konumuz Sehun'un yaptığı aptallıktı!

Evet, yaptığı tam bir aptallıktı tamam mı? Takım arkadaşını dövmek, üstelik sevgilisi için, de neyin nesiydi? Takım arkadaşını geçmiştim birini neden hastenelik ederdin ki? Şu hayatta en nefret ettiğim şey şiddetti (yalnızca insanların hak ettiği durumlarda hak ettiğini bulmasını destekliyordum) ve Sehun tam olarak bunu yapmıştı. Belki Sehun'u çok iyi tanımıyordum ama en azından onun şiddet yanlısı bir insan olmadığını bilecek kadar tanıdığımı sanıyordum, yanılmışım. Şiddet yanlısıydı işte! Bir çocuğu hastanelik edecek kadar şiddet yanlısıydı.

Keşke tek gerginliğimin nedeni bu olsaydı ancak değildi... Bir yanım ona yaptığı için kızgındı, sövüp sayıyordu ve diğer yanım ise onun nasıl bir halde olduğunu düşünüp ağlamamak için kendini tutuyordu. Konu Sehun olunca fena duygusal, ağlak biri oluveriyordum. Sinek ısırsa 'ayy çok acımıştır şimdi' deyip bir köşeye gider ve bunun için gözyaşı akıtırdım çünkü o derece aşık ve duygusaldım. Bunu ona nasıl izah edebilirdim ki? Beni anlayacağını düşünmüyordum... Beni kimsenin anlayacağını düşünmüyordum. Sehun'a karşı hislerim normalin dışında şeylerdi ve yoldan geçen birine hislerimi anlattığımda aynılarını kendisinin de yaşadığını veya beni anladığını söyleyeceğini sanmıyordum çünkü Sehun'a olan hislerim, birinin bir başkasına olabileceğinden daha farklı, olağanüstüydü. Jongin'e anlattığımda bana kafayı yediğimi söylemişti, ki bence doğruydu da. Sehun'la kafayı bozmuştum ya da sadece çok aşıktım. Herkes bir gün çok aşık olduğunda beni anlayacaktı...

Haberi alır almaz koça bir bakış atmıştım, ağzımı açıp izin istememe bile gerek yoktu, başını sallayınca onayımı almış ve koşarak antrenman yaptığımız havasız yerden çıkmıştım. Oradan ayrılmadan önce yanıma telefonumu almak gibi bir akıllılık ettiğimde Jongin'den on beş arama beklemiyorum desem yalan söylemiş olurdum, gayet de bekliyordum. Fakat antrenmanda olduğumdan ne telefonumu duymuş ne de kontrol etmiştim. Koç telefonlarımıza on kilometreden yakın olmamızı istemiyordu ve bu konuda oldukça ciddiydi! Böyle katı bir kural varken imkanı yoktu telefonuma bakmamın. Ancak antrenmanım bittikten sonra bakabilirdim ki sanırım biraz önce bitirmiştim. Yalnız bunu da bir yere yazsınlardı, koç ilk defa bu kadar anlayışlı bir davranış göstermişti, gözlerimi yaşartmıştı yahu. Ya da Sehun için gözlerim yaşarmıştı, bilemiyordum...

Doğruca Sehun'un yurduna koşarken en azından on beş aramasından (ve Sehun'a olanlardan) haberdar olduğumu göstermek adına aramalıyım diye düşünerek Jongin'in numarasını çevirmiştim. İlk çalışta açmış adımı neredeyse haykırmıştı. "Baekhyun! Neler oldu inana-"

Nefes nefese sözünü kestim. "Biliyorum! Biri gelip haber verdi, şimdi Sehun'un odasına gidiyorum. Sonra konuşuruz! Kapatmam gerek..."

Bir şey söylemesine izin vermeden telefonu resmen suratına kapadığımda bunun için çok da pişman değildim. Acelem vardı, onu dinleyecek zamanım yoktu. Ne söyleyecekse sonra söyleyebilirdi, ki emindim bana bildiğim şeyleri anlatacaktı. Yani şimdilik bir önemi yoktu. Önemli olan Sehun'u görecek olmamdı!

Nihayet Sehun'un odasının kapısına vardığımda ellerimi dizlerime yerleştirdim ve nefesimi düzene sokmak için kendime birkaç saniye verdim. Daha yeni antrenmandan çıkmışken tekrar koşmak yormuştu, ciğerlerim yırtılacakmış gibi hissediyordum. Öyle hızlı koşmuştum ki ter içindeydim. Üstelik koşarken çok dikkatsiz ve bir an önce Sehun'a ulaşmak istediğimden dolayı birkaç kez takılmış, düşmekten son anda kurtulmuştum ama bacağımı bakmaya tenezzül dahi etmediğim sert şeylere vurmaktan kaçamamıştım. Bacaklarımın çürük içinde olacağından adım kadar emindim fakat o an bu hiç de önemli değildi. Sehun için değerdi.

Nefeslerim düzene girdiğinde neredeyse kapıyı yumrukladım. Kapı açılana kadar yumruklarımı canımın acımasını umursamadan kapıya geçirirken kapıyı açması için Sehun'a tehditler savuruyordum. Haberi veren çocuk büyük ihtimal odasına gitti demişti, burada olmalıydı. Başka nereye gidebilirdi ki?

"Bana bak, eğer o kapıyı açmazsan kapıyı kırar ve üzerine atlayıp hiç hoşuna gitmeyen şey-" diye tehdidime devam ediyordum ki bir anda suratıma açılan kapı ile çenemi kapadım. Sonunda aptal kapıyı açabilmişti beyefendi! İlla onu böyle ahlaksızca tehdit mi etmem gerekiyordu yani? İyi mi olmuştu?!

"Hiç hoşuma gitmeyecek neler yapabilirsin?" dedi kapıyı açar açmaz ukala bir ses tonuyla, önce sesi geldi ardından görüntüsü. Kapının arkasına sakladığı yüzünü yavaşça meydana çıkardığında odası her zaman ki gibi karanlık olduğundan yüzünü seçememiştim ama belli belirsiz morarmaya başlayan kızarıkları görebiliyordum. Ve emindim ki yüzünde en az sesi kadar ukala bir gülümseme vardı.

Kaşlarımı çatarak benim için açtığı kapıdan hışımla içeri girdim.

"Göstermemi ister misin?" dedim tehditkar bir sesle fakat her şeyim üzerine yemin ederdim ki bundan korkmamıştı Sehun. Gözlerim karanlığa alışmadığından yüzünü göremiyordum bile ama koca cüssesini seçmek hiç de zor değildi. Tam karşımda dikiliyordu ve tanrım ben ona sarılmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Nasıl endişelenmiştim haberi var mıydı? Hâlâ endişeliydim onun için, yaralarını veya morarıklarını kendim iyileştirmediğim sürece endişem devam edecekti. Umarım düşündüğümden daha beter bir halde değildi yoksa birde benden dayak yerdi! Kesinlikle şiddet yanlısı ve sevdiğim adama zarar vermeyi düşünen biri değildim ama Sehun beni buna itiyordu.

"Aç şu ışığı! Vampir misin sen?" Ondan bir ses gelmeyince çareyi tekrar konuşmak ve haberi aldığımdan beri dinmeyen kızgınlığımı kusmakta buldum. Küçük bir kıkırtdı aldım karşı taraftan. Belki o an bu biraz beni yumuşatmış ve kızgınlığımın küçük (tamam, büyük) bir kısmını alıp uzaklara götürmüştü. Çabucak yumuşamaktan nefret ediyordum fakat lanet olsun ki elimde değildi! Sehun olunca akan sular ben de duruyordu, ne yapayım?

"Bilmem, belki vampirimdir ve birazdan seni ısıracağımdır." deyince bir anlığına keşke diye düşündüm. Vampir olup beni ısırmasına bile razıydım, yeter ki bir temasımız olsundu.

Fakat şuan sinirliydim. Yelkenleri çabucak suya indirmeyecektim.

"Çok komiksin, Sehun, ama şakalarınla uğraşacak vaktim yok. Işığı açar mısın?" Sonlara doğru sesim yumuşadı, böylece kibarlığım yüzünden teklifimi reddedemeyeceğini düşündüm ancak aradan iki dakika geçti ve hiçbir şey değişmedi.

Tam ona ışığı açmadığı için sesimi yükseltip sövecek iken başlayamadığım sözümü kesmişti kalbimi burkan bir fısıldamayla. "Açmak istemiyorum," diye mırıldandı, o kadar sessiz söylemişti ki bunu, bir an yanlış duyduğumu sanmıştım. "Lütfen, açtırma."

Lütfen. Eğer Sehun'un ağzından bu sihirli sözcük çıktıysa (üstelik o derinden gelen ses tonuyla) daha nasıl itiraz edebilirdim ki? İmkansızdı. Bu yüzden göreceğinden emin olamayarak başımı usulca salladım, eğer görmediyse diye de sessizce bir şeyler geveledim onayladığıma dair.

Sonra tek kelime etmedik.

Gözlerim yavaş yavaş karanlığa alıştığından şimdi bana diktiği gözlerini seçebiliyor, dudaklarının nasıl bir düz çizgiyi andırdığına şahit oluyordum. Öylece bana bakarken sarılamamak, canın çok acıyor mu ya da neler oldu diye soramamak koyuyordu. O bana bu denli yoğun bakarken dudaklarına yapışamamak ise en kötüsüydü.

Sanki düşüncelerimi okumuş gibi bir anda arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladığında kafamı sallayıp kendime geldim, bunları düşünmenin sırası değildi. Peşinden gittim, yatağına uzanmak üzereydi. Yatağının kenarına geldiğimde rahat bir pozisyon bulmuştu çoktan. Yan bir şekilde yatmış, bir elini de yastığının altına saklamış bir şekilde bana bakıyordu ve ne de masum duruyordu öyle... Az kalsın onun bu masum ifadesine kanıp yelkenleri suya indirecektim.

"Sehun," dedim oldukça derin bir nefesi dudaklarımdan havaya salarak, ona patlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.. "Beni aptal mı sanıyorsun? Elini yastığın altından çıkar,"

Ondan izin almadan, beni bu yaptığım için dövmesini de göze alarak, yanındaki boşluğa oturdum ve tıpkı onun gibi hafifçe kayarak yatar pozisyona geldim. Yemin ederim, eğer o an aklım başka bir yerlerde olmasıydı onunla aynı yatakta yatıyor oluşuma havada taklalar atabilirdim fakat o an aklım başka bir şeyle meşguldü ve o da bunun ne olduğunu biliyordu.

"Yok," diye mırıldandı, nasıl da masum çıkıyordu sesi kulaklarıma inanamıyordum. Fena oyuncuydu! "Çıkarmayayım, böyle iyi."

Sabır dilercesine bir iç çektikten sonra yerimde doğruldum ve hızlıca yastığın elini altına sakladığı kısmını kaldırdım. Elinin açığa çıktığını anlayınca çabucak kendine çekmiş, bu kez arkasına saklamıştı. Çocuk gibiydi! Onunla nasıl başa çıkacağımı bilemiyordum, gerçekten.

"Elin tam iyileşmemişti ve sen de tekrar zedeledin, değil mi?" dedim, kaşlarımı öyle sert çatıyordum ki bu sefer korkmazsa ben de Baekhyun değildim, o dereceydi. Sehun gözlerini kaçırdığında tahminimin doğru olduğuna kesin kanaat getirdim. Elini o aptal kavgada tekrar yaralamıştı! Aptal, aptal, aptal. Benden daha aptaldı!

"Belki," dedi omzunu silkerek. Tam dayaklıktı!

"Neler oldu anlatacak mısın? Neden kavga ettin? Tanrım, çocuğu hastanelik etmişsin!" Sesime ne kadar sinirlendiğimi göstermek için bir miktar öfke kattım. Ardından benden saklamaya çalıştığı eline doğru uzandım ve elbette buna izin vermeyerek geri çekildi, sırtüstü yatınca uzanmak için yaslandığım gövdesi geri çekildiğinden ben de göğsünün üstüne düştüm. Şimdi de elini yatağın kenarına doğru saklamıştı, ne uzanabilir ne de görebiliyordum. İşte o an kafamı meşgul eden başka bir düşünce izinsizce zihnime giriş yaptı ve ben afallayarak göğsüne dayadığım çenemle ona saf saf bakıyordum. Göğsüme yapışan göğsü hızla inip kalkarken başka bir şey düşünmek olanaksızdı. Birkaç saniye boyunca öylece göğsünde yatıp onu izledim, beni kucağından atmak için kıpırdanınca ise kendime gelerek yanındaki eski pozisyonuma dönmem anında gerçekleşmişti. İkimiz de az önce yaşadığımız tuhaf sevgili anını konuşmamaya dair birbirimize söz vermiş gibi bu konu hakkında tek yorumda bulunmadık. Oysa ki bunun tekrarlanmasını istediğimi söylemek istiyordum... Ama o konuşmuyorsa, ben de konuşmamalıydım yoksa her şeyi mahvederdim.

Uzun bir sessizlik girdi aramıza. Başımı onun her gece koyduğu yastığa koymuş tavanı izlerken düşünmemeye çalışıyordum. Buraya ne için gelmiştim, şimdi ise ne yapıyordum... Hani ona bağırıp çağıracaktım, yaptığının kötü bir şey olduğunu söyleyecektim? Neredeydi tüm sinirim? Gitmişti... Elbette hiçbirini yapmamıştım ve yapamayacaktım.

Ölüm sessizliğini ilk bozan şaşırtıcı biçimde Sehun oldu.

"Senin hakkında ileri geri konuştu," diye başladı kısık bir sesle. Gözlerimi nihayet bir bahanem olmasını fırsat bilerek onun kavga ettiğini bas bas bağıran ama yine de güzel kalmayı başarabilen yüzüne çevirdim. Bana bakmıyor, az önce yaptığım gibi tavana bakıyordu. Kaşlarını çattığını görebiliyordum.

"İlk başta onu uyardım, gerçekten, aklımda onu dövmek gibi bir plan yoktu. Sertçe uyarırsam susar diye düşündüm fakat o saçma sapan konuşmaya devam etti. Sonra... Sonra ağzının ortasına yediği yumruğa neden olan o cümleyi söyledi ve böylece kavga başladı işte. Kavga sırasında beni kışkırtmaya devam etmeseydi onu hastanelik etmek aklımın ucundan bile geçmezdi! Kendime hakim olamadım, üzgünüm. Elimi de kafana takma ya bir şey yok. Sadece biraz ağrıyor."

Sırf ileri geri konuştu diye mi kavga mı çıkarmıştı yani? Çok iyi yapmıştı! Kaçıncı yüzyıla gelmiştik yahu... Bunu aştığımızı sanıyordum, demek ki aşamayanlar vardı.

Derin bir iç çektim, geldiğimden beri yaptığım tek şey buydu. "Çok merak ediyorum, seni sinirlendirecek kadar neler söyledi?"

Gerçekten bunu merak ediyordum. Sehun'u sinirlendirecek kadar benim hakkımda neler demişti de Sehun onu bir güzel dövüp hastanelik etmişti merak ediyordum. Üstelik benim güçlü sevgilim tek eliyle dövmüştü... Bununla gurur mu duymalıydım emin değildim ama yaptığı şey hâlâ hoş değildi, kabul edilemezdi.

Sehun önemi yok dercesine sağlam eliyle öylesine bir hareket yaptı. "Kıçından uydurma şeyler işte, boşver."

Sehun'u kavga ederken ve böyle pis konuşurken görmek her gün şahit olabileceğim bir an değildi bu yüzden şaşkınlığımı gizleyemedim. Vay be, demek Sehun sinirlenince böyle birine dönüşüyordu... Şimdi inkar edemeyeceğim, bu haliyle de çok havalıydı! Birde benim yüzümden biriyle kavga etmiş olması belki, çok küçük bir ihtimal, hoşuma gitmiş olabilirdi...

"Söyle," diye direttim.

Offladı. "Çok mu merak ediyorsun, Baek? Madem bu kadar merak ediyorsun, o zaman söyleyeyim. Dedi ki; sen... Sen çok sürtükmüşsün ve kendini elletmeyi çok severmişsin. Üniversiteye gelmeden önce de birine--Tanrım! Daha fazla devam edemeyeceğim, Baekhyun, kusura bakma. Bunun gibi iğrenç şeyler söyledi işte."

Sehun sinirlenerek bana sırtını döndüğünde midemin bulandığını hissettim. Evet, kesinlikle iğrençti.

"Üniversiteye gelmeden önce de ne?" diye sordum tüm gücümle, hâlâ diretiyor olmamı neye borçluydum bilmiyordum. Sonunda üzüleceğimi bile bile duymak istiyordum ya, ona yanıyordum. Çok acizdim...

"Üniversiteye gelmeden önce de biriyle birlikte olmuşsun ve herkese kalçalarının fotoğrafını atmışsın! Şimdi tatmin oldun mu?"

Bir anda Sehun doğrulup bana bağırdığında korkarak geri çekildim. Vay canına, bu kadar sert bir çıkış yapacağını beklemiyordum. Anlaşılan gerçekten o çocuk Sehun'u sinirlendirmişti, kim bilir ona başka neler demişti... Duymak istemiyordum. Az önce duyduğum şeyi de duymamış gibi yapacaktım. Sahiden ileri geri konuşmuştu. Bunları kimden duymuştu bilmiyordum ama bulduğumda çok kötü yapacaktım.

"Sakin ol," diye mırıldandım hem onun hemde kendim için. "Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun değil mi?"

Sehun az önceki çıkışından mahcup olmuş olacak ki dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak yüzünde daha yumuşak bir ifadeyle kafasını yeniden yastığa bıraktı. Bana doğru yan dönerek uzandığında sargılı eli görüş açıma girdi ve onu artık saklama gereği duymadan aramıza koyuvermişti. Hiç düşünmeden sargılı elini ellerimin arasına aldım, dudaklarından küçük bir inleme kaçtı.

"Elbette biliyorum, ona kim inanır?"

Yavaşça başımı salladım ve hat safhalarda yaşadığım gerginliğin bir son bulmasını umarak kafamda dönen bütün düşünceleri unutmak adına gözlerimi kapayıp Sehun'un elini nazikçe okşamaya başladım. Bunun onu rahatlatmasını diliyordum, istemsizce ben de rahatlamıştım onun elini okşarken.

"Sana kızgınım," Bunu söylerken inanılmaz bir biçimde çok sakindim. "Hak etti ya da etmedi, onu hastanelik edecek kadar dövdüğün için sana kızgınım Sehun. Kendi canını acıttığın için de kızgınım. Beni hiç düşünmedin mi? Öğrendiğimde ne kadar üzüleceğimi veya endişeleneceğimi?"

Düşünmemişti elbette...

Sehun'dan çıt çıkmayınca ben konuşmaya devam ettim. "Bir daha bunu yapma. Bir daha kimseyi dövme, hoş değil. En azından döveceksen de karşı tarafın başlatmasını bekle aptal! Çocuk senden şikayetçi olursa ne yapacağız?"

Kim şikayetçi olmazdı ki? Eminim çocuk gözlerini açar açmaz Sehun'u şikayet edecekti ve sonra Sehun'um bir aptal yüzünden hapislerde çürüyecekti... Ben onsuz ne yapardım? Düşüncesi bile korkunçtu!

Sızlanarak gözlerimi açtım ve onu bana bakarken yakaladım, gitmesinden korkarak istemsizce ona yaklaştığımda yerinden kıpırdamamıştı. Dizlerimizin birbirine değdiğini ve aramızda sadece santimler olduğunu bilmek içimi kıpırdatıyordu.

"Bir şey olmayacak," dedi küçük bir tebessüm dudaklarında belirirken. "Şikayetçi olmayacak, Baek. Endişelenme."

Aynı anda hem bana gülümsüyor oluşuna hemde bana Baek diye seslenmesine eridim bittim... Sehun beni nasıl darmadağan edeceğini çok iyi biliyordu. Gülümsemesi bile yeterdi...

"Nasıl bundan bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?" Neyse ki oda karanlıktı da yanaklarımın nasıl alev aldığını göremiyordu.

"Çünkü..." derken aramızda kalan küçük mesafeyi kendisi kapatmıştı ve bu kalp atışlarımın gittikçe düzensizleşmesine neden oldu. "...biliyorum işte. O işi hallettim, yani sanırsam."

Bana göz kırptığında az kalsın bayılacaktım. Bu kadar yakın bir mesafeden bana göz kırpmış olması insanı çıldırtırdı be! Yaptığının yasalara aykırı olduğunu biliyor muydu? Sağlığım açısından ne kadar tehlikeliydi haberi var mıydı? Kalp krizi geçirip ölebilirdim!

"N-Nasıl hallettin?" Düşüncelerimi başka bir şeye odaklamak için sorduğum soru yüzünü buruşturmuştu. "Sence de çok soru sormuyor musun?"

"Bilmem!" Aniden patlayıverdim, ikimiz de bunu beklemeyerek gözlerimizi büyültmüştük. "Yani, nereden bileyim... Çok mu soru soruyorum?" diyerek sakince sordum ve az önce yaptığım kabalığın üstünü örtmeye çalıştım. Ateş basmıştı!

"Çok," diye onayladı. Lanet olası pislik insan hâlâ bana yakın durmaya devam ediyordu, birazdan diğer dünyayı boylayacaktım haberi yoktu. Sehun'a deli gibi sövmek istiyordum çünkü hislerimi bile bile tam dibimde durmaya devam ediyordu! Amacı neydi anlamıyordum. Beni öldürmek mi istiyordu? Kesinlikle! "Bak, bunu söylerken bile soru sordun."

Ben senin yanındayken ne söylediğimi veya ne sorduğumu biliyor muyum ki? Ne varmış çok soru sormamda... Sadece kafam dağılsın diye soruyordum, biraz da merakımdan!

"Elimde değil," dedim ve ellerimin arasındaki elini hatırlayarak okşamaya kaldığım yerden devam ettim. "Bu arada... elin ne kadar kötü? 1 ile 10 arasında bir rakam söyle. Ne kadar acıyor?"

"0."

Yalancı.

Yavaşça canını acıtmamaya özen göstererek sargıyı çözmeye başladım. Elini sıkıyor olabilirdi, biraz rahatlamaya ihtiyacı vardı. O itiraz etmeyince yanlış yapmadığımı anladım ve bundan gaz alarak daha hızlı çözmeye başladım. Sargısının üzerinde gördüğüm kurumuş kanların çocuktan bulaşmış olmasını umuyordum. Eğer bu kurumuş kanların sahibi oysa canım yanardı... Ki zaten şuan yanıyordu.

"Baekhyun," Sargıyı elinden çıkarmak üzereyken aniden beni durdurdu. "Bakmanı istemiyorum. Göreceğin şey hoşuna gitmeyecek, seni uyarıyorum."

Onu dinlemeden sargıyı elinden uzaklaştırdım ve tanrım, gerçekten de gördüğüm şey hoşuma gitmemişti. Eli, mahvolmuştu...

Doğru çıkmaması için yalvardığım tahminimde yanılmamıştım, eklem yerleri kanamıştı ve kurumuş kanın sahibi kimdi sanırım söylememe gerek yoktu. Parmaklarında kurumuş kan izleri vardı. Ağlamak istiyordum, parmak uçları morarmıştı. Eli ezilmiş gibi görünüyordu ve benim baktıkça canım daha çok yanıyordu. Büyük ihtimalle parmaklarını kıpırdatamıyordu çünkü geri çekmeye çalışırken hiç oynatmadığını gördüm. Geri çekmeye çalıştığında anında bileğinden yakalayıp onu durdurmuştum, elinden tutarsam canı daha çok acırdı biliyordum.

Sehun çok büyük yalancıydı. Sıfırmış, sensin sıfır! Canı nasıl acıyordu, sanki anlayamıyordum...

"Ağlama," Sehun fısıldayana kadar ağladığımın farkında değildim. "Böyle göründüğünde bakma çok acımıyor."

Hâlâ yalan söylemeye, beni sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ve ben ona inanamıyordum. Sırf endişelenemem için acımıyor taklidi yapıyordu... Biliyordu, elinin halini gördükten sonra nasıl üzüleceğimi, endişeleneceğimi ve ağlayacağımı. Biliyordu.

"Seni pis yalancı," Yaşlı gözlerimle yataktan kalktım. "Çabuk kalk, hastaneye gidiyoruz. Elin daha da kötüleşmeden gitmeliyiz."

Yatağını dolanıp onun yattığı tarafa gittiğimde elimle sağlam elini kavramış onu ayağı kaldırmak için çekmeye çalışmıştım ama öküz gibi ağır olduğundan yerinden kıpırdamamıştı bile.

"Gerek yok," diye karşı çıktı beklendiği gibi. "Ağrı kesici aldım, birkaç dakikaya geçer zaten."

O inatçıysa, ben ondan daha inatçıydım!

Büyük bir azimle sıkıca kavradığım elini kendime doğru çektim, biraz olsun kıpırdamıştı. Tüm gücümle onu kendime çekerken nihayet karşı gelemeyerek çareyi ayağı kalkmakta buldu.

"Hadi, gidiyoruz!"

İtiraz etmesine izin tanımadan onu kapıya doğru çekiştirmeye başladığımda arkamdan homurdanıp duruyordu ama beni kararımdan vazgeçtiremeyecekti. Karanlığa alışan gözlerim sayesinde üzerinde sadece bir tişört olduğunu görünce kapının yanındaki askılıklarına ilerlemiş ve Sehun'a ait olduğundan adım kadar emin olduğum bir hırkayı alarak Sehun'a giydirmiştim. Söz dinleyen uslu bir çocuk olduğu için sevinmiştim. Normal şartlarda olsa hırkayı giymemek için her şeyi yapardı, biliyordum. Çünkü o huysuz mu huysuz bir bebekti!

"Jongin'in arabası var, bizi o götürebilir." Odasından koridora çıkarken söyledim ve yüzüne bakmak için başımı kaldırdığımda aydınlıkta daha iyi gözüken yaralarına şaşkınlık içerisinde bakakaldım. Karanlıkta daha iyi görünüyordu, keşke hiç görmeseydim... İçim büyük bir öfke ve hüzünle doldu. Bunu Sehun'a yaptığı için o çocuğu öldürmek istiyordum. Ona nasıl kıyabilmişti? Sonra, onun Sehun'dan daha berbar bir halde olduğunu hatırlayınca öfkem kayboldu.

"Benim de arabam var," dedi böyle bir anda bile egoist bir şekilde göğsünü kabartarak. Gözlerimi devirip onun elini bir an olsun bırakmadan yürümeye kaldığım yerden devam ettim, hemen peşimden geliyordu ve hâlâ elini geri çekmemişti.

"O zaman senin arabanla gideriz," derken yüzüne bakmamaya çalıştım çünkü bakarsam tekrardan ağlamaya başlayacağımı biliyordum.

Hızlıca odasına geri dönüp anahtarlarını aldık fakat Sehun anahtarların yerini gösterirken hiç de istekli değildi.

"Baekhyun, farkındaysan elim kötü olduğu için hastaneye gidiyoruz. Bu halde nasıl araba kullanacağım? Geri dönelim," Birden eliyle beni geriye doğru çekiştirdiğinde birkaç saniyeliğine afallayarak beni sürüklemesine izin verdim ama kendime geldiğimde çok geçmeden kontrolü yeniden ele almıştım. Bütün gücümle onu çekiştirdim, yorgun olacak ki karşılık veremedi...

"Elinin kötü olduğunu kabullenmen güzel. Geri dönmeyeceğiz çünkü arabayı sen kullanmayacaksın." Nihayet onu bahçeye çıkarabildiğimde sanki koşmuşum gibi nefes nefese kaldığımı fark ettim. Sehun'u çekiştirmek yorucuydu! Hayvan gibi olduğu yetmiyormuş gibi inatla kıpırdamayarak beni deli ediyordu.

"Kim kullanacak o zaman?" Yolumuzu otoparka yöneltirken sordu.

Ona döndüm ve gücendiğimi görmesi için sertçe cevap verdim. "Ben, başka kim olacak?"

Hah, oradan araba kullanmasını bilmeyen birine mi benziyordum?! Arabam olmayabilirdi ama araba kullanmasını biliyordum!

Yok artık der gibi bir bakış attığında önüme geri döndüm. "Arabam şu tarafta," Yine isteksiz bir ifadeyle otoparka girdiğimizde arabasının olduğu tarafı sivri çenesiyle gösterdi, ardından bu sefer o beni çekiştirmeye başladı. En azından beni çekiştirirken sert davranmıyordu. Ellerimiz hâlâ kenetliydi ve ellerimizin birbirine uyumu muhteşemdi, yemin ederim. Gerçek bir çift gibi hissettiriyordu fakat sadece zorunluluktan tuttuğumuz gerçeği hislerime tokat gibi çarpıyordu. Yine de sorun değildi, gerçek ya da sahte olsun, el ele tutuşuyor olmamız güzel hissettiriyordu.

Arabalarla pek alakam yoktu ama benim gibi birinin bile anlayacağı kadar lüks bir arabanın önünde durduğumuzda yok artık dercesine bakma sırası bana geçmişti. Geçen sene birkaç kez Sehun'u arabasına binerken yakalamıştım ama geçen sene bindiği araba bu kadar lüks değildi. Vay be Oh Sehun, bakıyorum da zenginsiniz. Artık evlenebiliriz.

"Çok mu beğendin?" Arabasına olan hayran dolu bakışlarımı fark etmiş olacak ki alaycı bir ses tonuyla beni dürttü ve böylece düşüncelerimden sıyrılmak zorunda kaldım. "Hıhı, çok beğendim."

Beğenmek ne kelime bayılmıştım ama bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu...

Elimi cebime atıp Sehun'un elinden zorla aldığım anahtarı çıkardım ve arabanın kilidini açtım. Bu arabayı kullanacak olmak heyecanlandırmıştı, hislerimden dolayı utanmama engel olamadım. Birkaç dakika önce Sehun'un canı acıyor diye ağlarken şimdi arabasını sürecek olduğum için heyecanlanmak kendimi kötü biri gibi hissettirmişti.

Bu yüzden arabaya karşı olan hislerimi bastırmaya çalışarak sürücü koltuğunun kapısını açtım. Sehun bir anlığına duraksadıktan sonra sürücü koltuğunun yanındaki kapıya gitmek için arabanın önünden dolandı. Arabasını kullanacak olmama hâlâ inanamıyor gibiydi, sanki araba kullanmasını bilmiyordum!

Sürücü koltuğuna oturup onun binmesini bekledim. Aynı anda kemerlerimizi takarken arabayı nasıl çalıştıracağımı düşünmeye başladım ve aman tanrım bu çok utanç vericiydi çünkü ilk defa böyle lüks bir arabaya biniyordum! Bu araba nasıl çalışılırdı nereden bilebilirdim ki?

"Böyle çalışıyor," diyerek uzandı ve bir düğmeye basınca araba çalışıverdi. Ne düşündüğümü anladığı için utanarak kıpkırmızı kesildim. Anahtarı kontağa takardın ve çalışırdı fakat bu öyle bir araba değildi ki! Hepsi arabasının suçuydu, benim cahilliğimin değil.

"Biliyordum,"

Bana yandan bir bakış attığını gördüm, gülüyordu.

"Aksini iddia etmedim."

"O zaman öyle bakmayı kes!"

"Nasıl bakıyorum?"

"Arabayı nasıl çalıştıracağımı bilmiyormuşum gibi bakıyorsun ama biliyorum!" derken arabayı park alanından çıkartmaya çalışıyordum fakat aynı zamanda Sehun ile atışmak biraz aklımı dağıttığından arabayı park yerinden çıkarmak biraz uzun sürmüştü ve bu da Sehun'un gülümsemesinin daha çok büyümesine neden oldu. Ben ise utançtan deliriyordum. Biraz da sinirliydim çünkü Sehun hâlâ bana alaycı bakışlarla bakıyordu.

"Elbette biliyorsun, öyle bakmıyorum." Sehun fitursuzca beni kızdırmaya devam ediyordu...

"Bak işte! Bunu söylerken bile alaycı alaycı baktın ve iğneleyici ses tonunu kullandın."

"Baekhyun, hiçbir şey yaptığım yok. Sen yanlış anlıyorsun."

"Bana Baekhyun deme!" Neden buna kızmıştım bilmiyordum ama her şeyine kızıyor iken buna da kızayım bari diye düşündüm.

Başını iki yana salladığını gördüm, aynı anda araba kullanıp ona bakmak fena dikkatimi dağıtıyordu. Ona bakmamalıydım yoksa arabayı bir yere vurabilir veya kaza yapabilirdim. O yanımdayken araba kullanma fikri berbattı, dünyanın en aptalca kararıydı.

"Ne diyeyim o zaman?" Ellerini teslim olur gibi kaldırdı ama dudaklarındaki alaycı sırıtış hâlâ yerini koruyordu.

"Baek de, niye Baekhyun diyorsun? Biz sevgili değil miyiz? Bana sevgililerin birbirine seslendiği gibi seslen işte! Baekhyun nedir ya? Çok resmi."

Konuyu nasıl buraya getirdiğimi inanın ben de bilmiyordum. Demek ki içimde ukte kalmıştı...

"Asla sevgililerin birbirine taktığı vıcık vıcık lakapları kullanmam," dedi sesinden ne kadar iğrendiği belli oluyordu ancak yine de yüzüne baktım ve buruşturmuş olduğunu görmek düşüncelerimi doğruladı. Gerçekten iğreniyordu...

Ne vardı yani kabul etse? Huysuz!

"İyi! Baekhyun demeye devam et o zaman. Başka bir şekilde seslendiğin zaman sana bakmayacağım, asla."

"Baek." dedi tatlı bir şekilde.

"Efendim?" Yoldan iki saniyeliğine başımı ayırıp ona çevirdiğimde gördüğüm gülüş her şeyi açıklıyordu. Yaptığım aptallık yüzünden yeniden kızarmaya başladığımda Sehun çoktan duymak için can vereceğim bir kahkahayı patlatmıştı.

Sadece iki saniye geçmişti lafımın arkasından, sadece iki saniye, ve hemen tuzağına düşüvermiştim. İnanılmazdı!

"İn arabadan!"

Daha üniversiteden bile çıkmamıştık ama arabayı kenara çektim ve kapıların kilidini açtım. Eğer inmezse utançtan ve sinirden patlayacaktım, cidden patlayacaktım, böyle bum diye!

"Kendi arabamdan mı kovuyorsun?"

Dudaklarımı ısırarak başımı salladım. O böyle söyleyince kulağa daha bir garip gelmişti şuan yaşadığımız durum.

"İşime gelir, gitmek istemiyordum zaten."

Elini kapı koluna atar atmaz uzandım ve kapıları kilitledim. "Hayır! Olmaz, hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun."

Sehun iç çekerek arkasına geri yaslandı. "Bir dediğin bir dediğini tutsun."

Tutmuyor işte, ne yapayım. Böyle de dengesizim, tıpkı onun gibi.

"Şimdi radyo eşliğinde hastaneye gidiyoruz, tamam mıdır?" dedim gülümseyerek arabayı yeniden çalıştırdığım sırada. Hah, nasıl çalıştırılır biliyordum! Gör bunu Oh Sehun, gör.

"Tamam," dedi fakat sesi hiç de tamam dermiş gibi çıkmamıştı, yine de üstünde durmadım. Eğer bunun da üstünde durursam gereksiz yere sohbeti uzatmış olacaktım. Bu yüzden çenemi kapamalı ve arabayı en yakın hastaneye sürmeliydim, evet, kesinlikle bunu yapmalıydım.

Birde mümkün olduğunca araba kullanırken Sehun'a bakmamalıydım.

 


	18. Bana güvenmiyor musun?

Arabayı hastanenin otoparkına park edene kadar ki geçen araba yolculuğunu ne siz sorun ne de ben söyleyeyim çünkü Sehun kısacık bir araba yolculuğunu bile burnumdan getirmiş, beni deli etmişti. Bana tabiri caizse kafayı yedirtmişti. Zaten araba kullanırken yanımda oturan varlığı tüm konsantrasyonumu altüst ediyor, zihnimi dağıtıyordu birde üzerine hiç kapanmayan ağzı eklenince çıldırma düzeyine gelmiştim. Sehun'u ilk defa bu kadar geveze görüyordum ve hâlâ şaşkındım, vay be, inanılmazdı. Demek ki Sehun'un da çenesi düşebiliyor, susmak nedir bilmiyordu... Gerçekten inanamıyordum!

Ama bu kadar da olmazdı... Sehun konuşmayınca daha çekilirdi, konuşunca insanı delirtiyordu. Araba yolculuğumuz boyunca sitem edip durmuş, beni geri dönmemiz için ikna etmeye çalışmış, ben inat edince de bana sövmüştü! Ciddiyim, sanki tüm suç bendeymiş gibi bana sövmüştü utanmadan! Neymiş efendim, ben çok inatçıymışım, diyene bakındı! Onu düşüneceğime biraz kendimi düşünmeliymişim, son zamanlarda (koşu) performansım çok düşmüşmüş, biraz kendimle ilgilenmeliymişim, falan da filan da... Saçmalayıp durmuş, ağzına geleni söylemişti.

Çok merak ediyordum, beni koşarken bir kere izlemeyen biri olarak nasıl performansımın düşmüş olduğuna kanaat getirmişti? Sırf beni sinir etmek için söylüyordu bunu! Performansım da bir düşüş yoktu hatta onunla çıkmaya başladıktan sonra artmıştı bile. Tamam, belki çok artmamıştı ama iyiydi yani. Bence bir sorun yoktu. Yoktu, değil mi? Amanın, yoksa var mıydı? Koça veya takım arkadaşlarımdan birine sormalıydım... Eğer varsa da kesinlikle suçlu oydu! Aklımdan çıkmazsa odaklanamazdım tabii, suçlanacak kişi ben değildim.

Her neyseydi işte. Sehun ilk defa normalinden fazla konuşmuş ve birazcık kafamı şişirmişti. Eğer güzel şeyler söylemiş olsaydı çok hoşuma giderdi konuşması fakat hiç hoş şeyler söylememişti! Huysuz! Hiçbir şeyi beğenmiyordu beyefendi. Kendi sağlığı için onu hastaneye götürüyordum ancak ona bile bir şey buluyordu... Eğer Sehun her zaman böyle olacaksa işim zordu.

"Sehun, bir şey soracağım fakat dürüst ol, tamam mı?" dedikten sonra ciddi bir şekilde ona döndüm. Birlikte acile doğru ilerliyorduk ve onun yüz ifadesi bu durumdan ne kadar hoşnut (!) olduğunu apaçık yansıtıyordu. Vay be, keşke görebilseydeniz ne kadar mutlu olduğunu...

Onunla konuştuğumu fark edince dalgın bakışlarını yerden çekip bana çevirdi ve ufak bir baş sallaması verince devam ettim. "Doktorlardan falan mı korkuyorsun? Ya da iğnelerden? Neden bu kadar huysuzsun gerçekten merak ediyorum." Bana karşı dürüst olmasını istiyordum çünkü bu dalgaya alabileceğim bir şey değildi, olmazdı da. Hastane fobisi olan birçok kişi vardı, bu doğaldı. Yani, eğer dalga geçeceğimi düşünüyorsa ona böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını söylemem gerekiyordu sanırım.

İtiraz etmek için hızla dudaklarını araladığında elimi havaya kaldırarak onu susturdum. "Bak, söylediklerimde çok samiyim. Asla bununla dalga geçmem, Sehun. Bana söyleyebilirsin, tamam mı? Utanma, ben senin sevgilinim."

Vay canına! Bunu sesli dile getirmek fena bir şeydi yahu! Kalbim hızlanmış, yanaklarım anında kızarmış ve mideme saniyede sayısız kramplar girmişti. Arada bir (hayır, her dakika) aklıma bu gerçek geliyor, vücudum saçma sapan tepkiler veriyordu. Elimde değildi tamam mı? Hâlâ Sehun ile çıkıyor oluşuma inanamıyordum! Kabullenmem biraz uzun sürmüştü... Fakat nihayetinde kabullenmiştim ve açılın yoldan sürtükler çünkü ben Sehun ile çıkıyordum!

Sehun bir anlık duraksamadan sonra tekrar yürümeye başladı, kaşları şimdi daha çok çatılmıştı. "Ne saçmalıyorsun, Baekhyun? Korktuğum falan yok. Bu yüzden huysuz değilim-" Sehun sert bir ses tonuyla konuşurken aniden karşımıza çıkan Minseok hyung ile sözleri kesilmek zorunda kalmıştı. Minseok hyung arkasında duran birkaç kaslı (kaslı demek yanında az kalırdı ama yuh)çocukla birlikte tam karşımızda dikiliyordu, bizi gördüğüne şaşırmış olacak ki gözleri büyüdü.

"Sehun, bir sorun mu oldu? Ne işiniz var burada?" Minseok hyung arkasındaki çocukları bir el hareketiyle yanımızdan kovduğunda vay be diye geçirdim içimden. Boyu kısaydı falan ama nasıl da sözünü dinletiyordu be, ben de onun gibi olmak istiyordum! Minseok hyung elini kardeşçe Sehun'un omzuna koyup bana bir gülümseme bahşettiğinde aynı şekilde ona karşılık verdim. Kıskanmamam gerekiyordu, onun asla Sehun'a o gözle bakmayacağına dair de emindim fakat yine de istemsizce vücudum alarm vermiş, ışın saçan gözlerim elinin olduğu bölgeye kaymıştı. Hemen o eli oradan indirmeliydi yoksa yemin ederim gözlerimle eritirdim o eli...

Sehun kemküm ederek Minseok'un elinden kurtulduğunda gurur duyduğumu hissettim. İşte buydu! Her zaman böyle ol benim akıllı sevgilim... "Bir sorun yok. Sadece... Sadece Baekhyun elimi kontrole götürmek istedi. Acelemiz var, sonra konuşuruz."

Sehun beklemediğim bir anda ellerimizi buluşturup beni çekiştirmeye başladığında tökezledim. Hop, ne oluyoruz? Yavaş biraz!

"Bu yaptığın çok ayıp, Sehun! Dur," diyerek onu durdurduğumda tıpkı onun şuan yaptığı gibi ben de kaşlarımı çattım. Resmen çocuğun yanından kaçmıştı, oda arkadaşıydı yahu, çok ayıptı!

"Gitmemiz gerek," deyip beni tekrar çekiştirdiğinde Minseok hyung gülerek aramıza girdi. "Sehun, sakin ol. Merak etme, hallettim ben o işi. Şikayetçi olmayacak. Yiyorsa olsun..."

Minseok'un sonlara doğru gözleri kararıp elleri yumruk halini alınca kafama dank etti ve şok içinde Sehun'a döndüm. Yok artıktı, inanamıyordum. Demek bu yüzden... "Çocuğu şikayetçi olmaması için tehdit mi ettirdin?" dedim hiç olmadığım kadar ciddi bir şekilde, Sehun gözlerini kaçırmıştı hemen. "Hey, tehdit değil! Sadece iki erkek biraz sohbet ettik," diyerek Sehun'u savunmaya çalıştığında Minseok ona kızgın bir bakış gönderdim.

Mesajı almış olacak ki teslim olur gibi ellerini kaldırdı ve geri geri yürümeye başladı, bizi yalnız bırakıyordu.

"Bir cevap bekliyorum," Yeniden Sehun'a döndüğümde ben hariç her şeye bakmaya çalıştığını fark ettim, ifşalanmıştı tabii.

"Sanırım cevabı biliyorsun," diye mırıldandı ensesini kaşıyarak. Hah, elbette biliyordum! Fakat bir sorun vardı, az önce öğrenmiştim ve söyleyen kişi de o değildi!

"Neden daha önce söylemedin?" dedim, sesim yarı hayal kırıklığına uğramış yarı da öfkeli çıkmıştı. Artık birbirimize karşı dürüst olduğumuzu ve birbirimizden sır saklamayacağımızı sanmıştım fakat anlaşılan hâlâ bir şeyleri yenememiştik. Öncelikle birbirimize dürüst değildik ve bana soracak olursanız bir ilişkiyi ilişki yapan en temel kaynağı da güvendi. Eğer bir ilişkide güven yoksa ilişki diye bir şey olmazdı. Ve ben, Byun Baekhyun, her zaman bu yüzden kaybetmiştim. Ben güven denen hissi hiçbir ilişkimde alamamıştım, aldıysam da her seferinde yanılmıştım. Ben hiç güvenilir birini de bulamamıştım, Jongin dışında. Sehun'a güveniyordum, sorun bu değildi, sorun şuydu ki o bana güvenmiyordu. İlişkimizde güven yoktu. Birbirimize karşı dürüst olmadıktan sonra diğer güzel şeylerin ne anlamı vardı ki?

Ona bir cevap beklediğimi gösteren baskıcı bakışlarla bakınca daha fazla dayanamayarak pes etmişti.

"Böyle bir tepki alacağımı bildiğimden," dedi gözlerimizi buluştururken, kızgın gibi görünmüyordu. "Hoşuna gitmeyecekti, biliyorum. Bu yüzden söylemek istemedim, Baek."

Sorun bu değildi... "Sehun, evet, bu yaptığına elbet bir tepki gösterecektim ve hoşuma gitmeyecekti fakat sırf senin başının belaya girmemesi için buna sesimi çıkarmazdım. Her şeye rağmen bana söylemeliydin... Hem kırıldığım nokta bu değil, bana karşı dürüst olmamana kırıldım. Bana güvenmiyor musun?"

Sehun mahcup bir ifadeyle başını yere eğdiğinde ne söyleyeceğini merak ederek onu bekledim, aradan kim bilir kaç dakika geçti ve onun ağzından tek kelime çıkmadı. Orada ne kadar öylece ondan bir cevap bekleyerek dikildim bilmiyordum ama nihayetinde ondan bir cevap gelmeyeceğini, zaten cevabımı aldığımı fark edince öylece dikilmekten vazgeçtim. Ne bekliyordum? Elbette bana güvenmiyordu. Ben onun gözünde kimdim, ne idim ki? Sadece ona platonik bir çocuktum işte, bundan ötesi değildim. Bana neden güvensindi ki?

"Boşversene, ben cevabımı aldım. Gidelim," Öyle hayal kırıklığına uğramıştım ki size bunu izah etmem mümkün değildi. Belki de şu hayatta en çok güvendiğim biriydi Sehun fakat ne yazıktır ki o bana güvenmiyordu. Aşkta da olduğu gibi, bu da tek taraflıydı. Aşık olan da, güvenen de taraf bendim. Çok acizdim, o kadar acizdim ki ben bile kendime acıyordum.

Sehun hiç itiraz olmadan peşimden gelmeye başladığında sertçe yutkunarak boğazımdaki yumrunun gitmesini diledim. Berbat hissediyordum ama bunu çaktırmamak için elimden geleni yapacaktım. Sorun değildi, işte böyle kendimi avutacaktım. Bana güvenmiyor oluşu sorun değildi, önemli olan yanımda olmasıydı. Tanrım, buna tutunmaya çalışacak kadar aciz olduğuma inanamıyordum...

Bir odaya girip oradaki yetkiliye kısaca olayı açıkladıktan sonra gerekli işlemleri Sehun'un üzerinde uygulamasını izlemeye başladım, ikimizde tek kelime etmiyor ve göz göze gelmemeye özen gösteriyorduk. Şaşırtıcı biçimde bunda çok iyi gidiyordum, Sehun'un ağzında bir inleme kaçana kadar gerçekten çok iyi gidiyordum... Beklenildiği gibi dayanamayıp pes eden ilk kişi ben oldum ve paşa paşa yanına giderek sanki ona kırgın değilmişim gibi parmaklarımı sağlam olan elindeki parmaklarla birleştirdim. Eğer canı acıyorsa elimi sıkabilirdi. Canının acımasına dayanamazdım.

Sehun bu hareketime itiraz etmeyip elini tutmama izin verdiğinde arıza çıkarmadığı için sevinmiştim. Birde hemşirenin yanında onun kaprisli tavırlarıyla uğraşamazdım, çekilmiyordu. Huysuz bir bebekten farkı yoktu. Hemşire Sehun'un elini dikkatlice temizledikten sonra (aynı şekilde dayak yemiş yüzünü de temizlettirmiştim) yeni ve temiz bir bandajla yeniden sardı. Yumuşak doku zedelenmesi olduğundan röntgen çekilmesine gerek yoktu fakat ben yine de ne olur ne olmaz diye işi sağlama almak adına zorla röntgen de çektirdim, doktora da gözüktürdüm. Sehun bu süreçte oflayıp durmuş, bana kötü kötü bakmıştı ama sesini çıkarmaya cesaret edemedi. Eh, akıllı diye boşuna demiyordum. Hele bir sesini çıkarsın da ne oluyordu görürdü!

Röntgen sonuçlarında bir şey çıkmadı, bu da hemşirenin, doktorun ve Sehun'un bana 'gördün mü, biz haklıyız' adlı bakışlarına maruz kalmama neden olmuştu. Yine de iyi olmuştu yoksa içim rahat etmezdi. En azından kırık veya çıkık yoktu ama yumuşak doku zedelenmesi de en az onlar kadar acı verici bir şeydi, bilirdim. Doktor bir adet ağrı kesici ve kas gevşetici yazdıktan sonra bizi adeta odasından kovdu, daha çok benden bir an önce kurtulmak istiyor gibiydi. Hah, ben de ona çok meraklıydım sanki!

Otopark yolunda Sehun arkamdan canının acıdığına dair sızlanıp durmuştu ve yüzümü ona çevirip ona sıkıca sarılmamak için kendimi zor tutmuştum. Canının acımasına dayanamıyordum, sanki benim canım acıyor gibi hissediyordum fakat aynı zamanda 'oh, iyi oldu' diye geçirmiyor da değildim hani... Ama ben kıyamazdım ki ona. Acımasındı o tatlı canı, onun yerine benim canım acıyabilirdi hiç sorun değildi.

"Off, elimi de kıpırdatamıyorum. Çok ağrıyor," diye sitem etti Sehun dudaklarını hafifçe bükerek bandajlı elini nazikçe okşarken. Arabanın kilidini açtığım sırada ona kaçamak bir bakış attım ve onu bana bakarken yakalamak utanmama neden olunca hemen bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Kırgın olduğumdan onunla elimden geldiğince konuşmamaya çalışıyordum ama Sehun öyle bir davranıyordu ki ördüğüm duvarları yıkmama çok az kalmıştı. Sanki inadıma yapıyor gibiydi fakat emin değildim, sonuçta o Sehun'du.

Ben sürücü koltuğundaki yerimi alırken o da sağlam eliyle kapısını açıp yanımdaki koltuğa yavaşça oturdu. "Off of, nasıl da acıyor ya..." Gözüme sokmak ister gibi bandajlı elini havaya kaldırıp yüz hizasına getirdiğinde çaktırmadan bakmaya son vererek tamamen ona döndüm. Gözleri bana kaydığında anında yüzünde sanki canı acıyormuş gibi bir ifade belirmiş, sızlanmaya başlamıştı.

Kaşlarımı çattım fakat gülmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. "Sehun, benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun? Seninle ilgilenmem için mi yapıyorsun bunları? Çocuk gibisin..."

İç geçirerek başımı iki yana salladım ve önüme geri dönüp arabayı çalıştırdım. "Dalga geçmiyorum, Baek. Çok acıyor!"

"Öpeyim geçsin," dedim gülerek.

Onun yüzündeki iğrenti ifadesini görmek için başımı çevirdiğimde az kalsın kendi tükürüğümde boğulacaktım çünkü amanın çok ciddi bakıyordu ve elini bana doğru uzatmıştı. O şoka arabayı park alanından çıkartmaya çalıştığımı unutuverdim, bu az kalsın arkamızdan geçen bir arabaya çarpmama neden olacaktı ama neyse ki son anda kurtarmıştım paçayı.

Dalga geçiyordum! Beni ciddiye mi almıştı?

"Öp," derken elini dudaklarıma daha çok yaklaştırdı, baştan aşağı kızardım.

Hiç düşünmeden dudaklarımı hafifçe öne uzatıp elinin üzerine yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdum, bunu yaparken gözlerini bir saniyeliğine bile gözlerimden çekmemesi beni fena yaralamıştı. Dudaklarımı geri çekince o da elini çekti ama hâlâ bakmaya devam ediyordu ve içimde nasıl bir fırtınanın koptuğunda haberi yoktu. Belki yanaktan veya dudaktan değildi ancak yine de onu öpmemi istemişti, ben de öpmüştüm. Onun isteğiyle gerçekleşmişti... İlk defa benden onu öpmemi istemişti ve bu bugün yaşadığım tüm kötü anları unutturmaya yetmişti.

Utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. "İlaçlarını alalım sonra okula döneriz," diye açıklama yaparken arabayı yeniden çalıştırmıştım. Umarım bu sefer de kazanın ucundan geri dönmez ve sağ salim okula varırdık. Ondan bir onay mırıltısı duyuldu, bu ağzından çıkan son şey oldu.

Yol üzerinde bir eczanenin önünde durup ilaçlarını aldım. Uslu bir çocuk gibi yalnızca beni izlemişti, çok masumdu. Sehun bugün gözümde aşırı masumdu... Okula vardığımızda çoktan hava kararmış ve insanlar günün yorgunluğuyla yurt odalarına koşturmaya başlamıştı. Arabayı onun odasına yakın boş bir yere park ederken istemsizce ne kadar güzel araba kullandığımı düşündüm. Tamam, pek de güzel değildi çünkü Sehun ile olduğumdan birçok kez kazanın ucundan dönmüştük ama sonuçta sağ salim yolculuğu bitirebilmiştik ve ben mükemmel bir iş çıkarmıştım. Üstelik bunda arabanın da faydası vardı, araba muhteşemdi! Sevgilimin böyle güzel bir arabası olduğu için şanslıydım, arada bir gezdirirdi artık... Hiç sanmıyordum ama güzel hayaldi.

Arabayı kilitledikten sonra anahtarları Sehun'a teslim ettim ardından birlikte yürümeye başladık. Eski sessiz Sehun geri dönmüştü ve sadece birkaç saatliğine de olsa onun geveze haline alıştığımı hissetmiş sessiz haline döndüğü için biraz üzülmüştüm. Benimle konuşmasını istiyordum, sövse bile sorun değildi, yeter ki konuşsundu. O konuşunca kendimi daha iyi hissediyordum.

Tam onun konuşmasıyla ilgili düşüncelere dalmıştım ki Sehun'un bir şeyler mırıldandığını duydum ancak kısık sesle konuştuğundan ne dediği anlaşılmıyordu.

"Efendim? Bir şey mi dedin?" Daha iyi duyabilmek için ona biraz daha yaklaşınca omuzlarımız sürttü.

"İhtiyacın olduğunda arabamı ödünç alabilirsin diyordum," diye geveledi çok önemsiz bir şey söylermiş gibi omzunu silkerek. Sanki bir an önce konu kapansın istiyormuş gibiydi bu yüzden üzerinde durup onu utandırmak istemedim. Hadi ama, utandığını anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim... Bunu söylerken gözlerini kaçırması, ensesini kaşıması ve yanaklarına bir pembeliğin yayılması başka neye işaret edebilirdi ki? Bal gibi de utanmıştı! Demek ki Sehun da utanabiliyordu... Masum şey!

"Teşekkürler," dedim sessizce, aslında onu daha çok utandırmak isterdim fakat ters tepmesinden korkuyordum yani çenemi kapamalıydım.

"Baekhyun... Güven konusu-" diye başlamıştı ki aceleyle sözünü kestim, devamını duymak istemiyordum. "Unuttum gitti bile! Odama gitmeliyim, yarın görüşürüz."

Sıvışırım diye düşünüyorken iki adım sonra bileğimden yakalanıp geri çevrilmek planlarım arasında yoktu. Sehun oldukça ciddi ve sakin bir ifadeyle yüzüme bakıyordu, anlaşılan bu konu kesinlikle şimdi konuşulacaktı, gitmeme izin vermiyordu. Derin bir nefesin ardından ıslattığı dudaklarını araladı ve konuşmaya başladı.

"Bak, bunun seninle bir alakası yok, tamam mı? Sana güvenmememle alakası yok, Baekhyun. Ben kimseye güvenmiyorum. İstesem de... olmuyor. Kimseye güvenemiyorum işte. Sanırım buna biraz kırıldın ve bir açıklama yapmam gerekir diye düşündüm."

Neden diye sormak istiyordum, neden kimseye güvenemiyordu bilmek istiyordum fakat bunu şimdi soramazdım, zamanı değildi. En azından bir açıklama yapmıştı, değil mi? Önemli olan buydu. Fazla üzerinde durmamalıydım.

"Tamam," diyebildim. "Sorun değil."

Sorundu fakat sorun değildi.

"O zaman... iyi geceler?" Emin olamayarak sorunca onu onaylayan biçimde kafamı salladım. "İyi geceler."

Bir süre ikimizde kıpırmadan öylece durduk ve aramızda garip bir bakışma geçti. Önce kim ayrılmalıydı? Ben mi, o mu? Elbette ona bakarken bunu düşünmüyordum... Ve emindim ki o da bunu düşünmüyordu. Utangaçlığımı arkaplana atıp içimde kalan tüm cesaret kırıntılarıyla ona doğru bir adım attım, eğer geri kaçmazsa bunu yapacaktım, planım buydu.

Ve o geri çekilmedi.

Mesajı alarak hafifçe parmak uçlarımda yükseldim ve neredeyse bin kilometre öteden duyabilecek kadar yüksek atan kalbimi es geçerek dudaklarımı yanağına bastırdım. İyi geceler öpücüğü olmadan gece iyi olmazdı... O an ki açlıkla yetinemeyip diğer yanağından da hızlı bir öpücük çaldım. Tabanlarım üzerinde durmaya geri döndüğümde yüzüm adeta alev alıyordu ve aman tanrım onun da benden bir farkı yoktu!

"İyi geceler," diye tekrarladı çabucak arkasını dönmeden önce. "Sana da!" diye seslendim arkasından kıpkırmızı bir suratla ama tüm bu utangaçlığıma rağmen dudaklarımda arsız bir gülümseme çoktan yer edinmişti...

Henüz dudak dudağa öpüşmemiş olmamız önemli değil diye düşündüm. Onu yanaklarından öpmeme izin verdikçe gerçekten sorun değildi. Hem aramızda bir güven veya sevgi olmadığı sürece öpüşmenin de bir anlamı yoktu bana göre, yani benim açımdan sorun yoktu. Dudaklarına fena açtım ama idare edebilirdim, değil mi? Evet, yapabilirdim.

En azından aradan geçen iki haftasının sonunda bir Cumartesi sabahına gördüğüm güzel bir rüya yüzünden ağlayarak kalkıp Sehun'u öpmek istediğimi sayıklayıp durana kadar iyi idare edebildiğimi düşünüyordum, meğer çok yanılıyormuşum...

 


	19. Pasaklı ile Sümüklü

Rüyamda Sehun ile öpüşüyordum ve rüya olsa bile mükemmeldi. O kadar gerçekçi ve güzeldi ki sahiden tadını almış gibiydim ama tadı nasıl bir şeydi bilmiyordum bile çünkü gerçek hayatta Sehun ile hiç öpüşmemiştik. Acı gerçek buydu; hiç öpüşmemiştik. Canımı yakan asıl şey ise sanki daha önce onlarca kez öpüşmüşüz gibi tadını aldığımı düşünmemdi... Sanki daha önce onlarca kez öpüşmüşüz gibi hissettirmişti, Sehun'un elleri yüzümü kavramış ve dudaklarımızı hiç düşünmeden birleştirmişti... Bir yanım bunun rüya olduğunun bilincindeydi fakat diğer yanım 'gerçek' diye fısıldıyordu, 'bu gerçek, öpüşüyorsunuz' diyordu ama alarmımın sesi yüzünden gözlerimi hışımla açtığımda gerçek bir tokat gibi vurmuştu beni.

Sadece bir rüyaydı, bu gidişle hiç öpüşemeyecektik de.

Sehun çok zordu, buzdan duvarları oldukça yüksekti ve kapısını hiçbir zaman bana ya da bir başkasına açmayacaktı, biliyordum. Belki de ben onun duvarlarını yıkacak doğru kişi değildim. Fakat bu ihtimal de canımı acıtıyordu çünkü benden başkasına kapılarını açacak olması düşüncesi bile berbattı! Sehun'u bensiz hayal edemiyordum, bensiz Sehun değildi ki. Ya benimle olurdu ya da hiç kimseyle!

"Neden ağlayacakmış gibi bakıyorsun?"

Jongin yeni uyandığını belirten sesiyle hâlâ yatağında yorganına sarılı bir şekilde sorduğunda gözlerimi diktiğim yerden ayırıp ona çevirdim ve her şey tam o an içinde oluverdi. Dakikalardır öylece yatağımda oturur pozisyon almış uyanmadan önce gördüğüm mükemmel ve olağandışı rüya hakkında düşünüyordum, darmadağındım ve gözlerim dolu doluydu çünkü gerçekten canımı yakıyordu tamam mı? Jongin'e bakmak göz pınarlarımda biriken yaşların bir bir yanaklarıma düşmesine neden olunca şaşırmamıştım bile. Dokunsalar ağlayacağım derler ya hani, heh, ben de biri bir şey dese ağlayacak gibiydim ve işte şimdi en iyi yaptığım şeyi yapıp ağlıyordum.

"Çok güzel bir rüya gördüm," Ellerimle yüzümü kapatırken sitem edercesine bağırdım. Aslında tam olarak sitem ediyordum çünkü çok güzeldi ve ben bunu hak etmiyordum. "Çok güzel ama çok imkansız!"

Jongin neye uğradığını şaşırarak yatakta eli saçlarında öylece kalakalmış benim bir çocuk gibi ağlayışımı kocaman açtığı gözleriyle izliyordu. Ne olduğunu idrak etmesi birkaç dakikasını aldı, ben isyan ederek durmak bilmeyen gözyaşlarımla kendimi yatağa geri bıraktığım sırada yanıma uçmuştu. Geçen yıl sık sık yaşadığımız sabah rutinlerinde olduğu gibi beni kucağına çekerek saçlarımı okşamaya başladı, ağlamamı bir tek böyle dindirebiliyorduk.

"Anlatmak ister misin?" diye fısıldadı kulağıma, sesindeki ton yine Sehun ile ilgili bir rüya gördüğümü bildiğini söylüyordu. Elbette bilecekti, beni kendimden iyi tanıyordu sonuçta.

Sırtımı yasladığım göğsünde biraz aşağı kayarak başımı iki yana salladım. Anlatmak istemiyordum, anlatırken tekrar parçalanacaktı kalbim. "B-Beni öpüyordu," diyebildim yalnızca, zaten bu her şeyi özetliyordu, daha fazla bir şey söylememe gerek yoktu. Jongin'in saçlarımı okşayan ellerinden biri yanaklarıma ilerledi ve yanaklarımdaki yaşları teker teker sildi.

"Ee ne var bunda? Niye ağlıyorsun ki, aptal?"

İnanamayarak başımı geriye attım ve alttan profiline baktım. "Ciddi misin? Bunda ne mi var, Jongin? Hiçbir zaman olmayacak bir şeyden bahsediyoruz! Hiçbir zaman beni öpmeyecek oluşuna ağlıyorum gerizekalı!" O an ki sinirle göğsüne sertçe kafa attım, acıyla inledi. Bunu önemsiz bir şey olarak görmesi sinirimi bozmuştu çünkü benim için hiç de önemsiz bir şey değildi! Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabilirdi? Ben burada sinir krizleri geçiriyordum...

"Asıl sen ciddi misin, Baek?" diye sordu gayet ciddi bir ses tonuyla, kafasını yana eğerek yüzüme bakmaya çalıştı. Vay be, sahiden ciddi görünüyordu. "Bir daha 'hiçbir zaman' ile başlayan cümleler duymak istemiyorum, tamam mı? Kes şunu. İlla sabah sabah felsefe yaptıracaksın yani... İmkansız diye bir şey yok, aptal çocuk. Bir ay öncesine kadar Sehun ile çıkmak senin için sadece bir hayaldi, rüyalarında görüp sabah ağlıyordun, imkansız diyordun, hiçbir zaman olmayacak diyordun ve şimdi ne oldu? Sehun ile çıkıyorsun. Sen bir şeyi çok isteyince oluyor, Baekhyun. Sehun ile konuşmayı istedin; oldu, Sehun ile çıkmayı istedin; oldu ve şimdi de onunla öpüşmeyi istiyorsan; olacak. Belki bugün veya yarın değil ama bir gün mutlaka onunla öpüşeceksin, garanti veriyorum. Tanrı aşkına siz sevgilisiniz! Elbette öpüşeceksiniz, bunun için ağlamayı kes..."

Jongin konuştukça hıçkırıklarım kesiliyor, yaşlar daha düzensiz ve yavaş akıyordu, cümlesini bitirdiğinde artık ağlamadığımı fark etmem birkaç saniyemi aldı. Jongin böyleydi işte. Her zaman yanımdaydı, beni nasıl sakinleştireceğini bilir ve tatlı sesiyle konuşur, konuşurdu. Jongin'in sesi ve cümleleri bir şekilde beni rahatlatıyordu, bunu her seferinde başarabilmesine hâlâ inanamıyordum. Tanrım, gerçekten beni nasıl sakinleştireceğini iyi biliyordu bu çocuk! Oysa ki dediklerini inkar etmek istemiştim... Ama inkar edemeyecek kadar sakindim şu an.

"Daha iyi misin?" diye sordu uzun bir sessizlikten sonra, hâlâ konuşmadığımı o an fark ettim. Başımı sallayarak kucağından kalktım ve "Daha iyiyim," diye temin ettim onu. İkimizde aynı anda birbirimize gülümsedik, uzanıp yanağına bir günaydın öpücüğü kondurdum. "İyi ki varsın pasaklı, şimdi def ol yatağımdan!" Ardından onun karşılık vermesine fırsat tanımadan kıçından tekmeleyerek onu yere düşürdüm.

Yerdeyken bana bir küfür savurdu. "Keşke ben de senin için aynı şeyi söyleyebilsem," dedi gözlerini devirerek. İnanamıyormuş gibi yapmacık bir ses çıkardım ve o yerden kalkmaya çalışırken yeni bir tekme atıp onu yeniden yere serdim. "Senin her zaman yanındayım be pasaklı herif!" Jongin kıçına yediği tekmeler sonucu sızlanınca bundan zevk aldığımı belli eden bir biçimde kıkırdadım ve ayağı kalktım.

Dün gece duş aldığımdan banyoyu es geçerek dolaba ilerlediğim sırada Jongin arkamdan söyledi. "Ciddiyim, Baek. Chanyeol konusunda bana yardım etmelisin... Tavsiyene ihtiyacım var."

Sahiden sesinden yayıldığı kadar ciddi mi diye emin olmak için ona döndüğümde yanılmadığımı anladım, sahiden sesinden yayıldığı kadar ciddiydi. Tanrım... Jongin gerçekten aşk meşk işlerini aşırı ciddiye alıyordu, çok tatlıydı.

"Pekala, en iyi arkadaşlık görevimi yerine getirmek adına bu akşam seninle baş başa bu konuyu konuşacağız, anlaştık mı?" Ondan küçük bir baş sallaması alınca göz kırptım ve acaba bugün hangi eşofmanımı giysem diye düşünerek dolabıma yeniden döndüm. Sporcu olmanın nefret ettiğim bir yanı varsa o da buydu; her gün eşofman giymek zorunda kalmak. Sevdiğiniz kişi sizi görüyordu ve siz onun için şık olamıyordunuz bile, hiç hoş değildi. Üstelik antrenman çıkışları gerçekten ama gerçekten hiç hoş değildi! Kim saçı başı dağılmış, kan-ter içinde kalan birini hoş bulurdu ki? Kesinlikle Sehun bulmazdı... Ama görüyordunuz işte, şartlar bunu elveriyordu. Sehun'un dikkatini anca sıcak havalarda giydiğim basketbolcu şortlarıyla çekebilirdim, başka da imkanı yoktu... Ben de isterdim dar pantolonlar giyip Sehun'un karşısına geçmek ama olmuyordu işte. Hem dar pantolonla koşamazdım hemde koç beni gebertirdi yahu! Bir tek antrenmanımızın olmadığı günler normal giyinebiliyorduk ki o günler de Sehun ile hiç görüşmediğimiz günlere denk geliyordu... Evren beni sevmiyordu.

Oflaya oflaya temiz kıyafetlerimi giyindim, yüzümü yıkadıktan sonra dişlerimi fırçaladım ve deodorantı adeta üzerime boşalttım. Jongin öksüre öksüre bana hakaretler yağdırmıştı fakat tek yaptığım onun bu huysuz hallerine kahkaha atmaktı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Jongin de hazır olunca birlikte odamızdan çıkıp yemekhaneye doğru yol aldık. Yemekhaneye gidene kadar sövmeye devam etmiş, yemekhane sırasında ise 'bir daha deodorantı bu kadar çok sıkarsanlı' tehditler savurmuştu. Yemin ediyorum Jongin sinirliyken o kadar komikti ki, bana sövdüğü her cümlede kahkahamı tutamamış, onu daha çok sinirlendirmiştim fakat pişman değildim çünkü komikti!

"Sırf senin Sehun'a güzel kokmak için üzerine boşalttığın deodortanların yüzünden bir gün ozon tabakası delinecek, Baekhyun!" Sehun'un oturduğu masaya ilerlerken söyleyince hışımla ona dönüp ayağına sesini alçatması için uyarıcı bir tekme attım ve hemen anladı. "Bıktım şu çocuktan be, bıktım!" diye söylendi kendi kendine, daha fazla kahkahamı tutamayarak tam Sehun'un yanında kocaman bir kahkahayı patlatıverdim.

Öyle büyük bir kahkaha atmıştım ki Sehun yerinden zıplamış, ardından kahkahanın sahibini (yani biricik sevgilisini, beni) görünce oldukça kötü bir bakış atmıştı ve evet, bu da aniden çenemi kapamama neden olan bakıştı. Kahkaham yalandan bir boğaz temizlesine dönüşürken dikkatlice Sehun'un yanına oturdum. Bu sefer elindeki çubukları saplamasından gerçekten korkuyordum çünkü bana çok kötü bakıyordu. Onu korkutmama mı yoksa milletin içinde bu kadar sesli kahkaha atışıma mı sinirlenmişti bilmiyordum ama korkutucuydu işte!

"Şey, ben... Jongin komik bir şey söylemişti de o yüzden kahkahamı tutamadım. Haha, değil mi Jongin? Korkuttuysam üzgünüm. Bu arada günaydın," Konuyu değiştirmeye çalışırken resmen oturduğum yerden taklalar atıyordum fakat kimse farkında değildi. Jongin dudaklarında saklamayı beceremediği eğlenen bir gülümsemeyle bana bakıyordu, Sehun ise çoktan bana on saniyeden uzun bakmama kuralını bozmayarak önüne dönmüş yemeğiyle ilgileniyordu. Yine de burnundan soluduğunu duyabiliyor ve kaşlarını da ölümüne çattığını görebiliyordum. Tanrım, neden bu kadar abartıyordu ki? Altıüstü bir kahkahaydı. Tamam, biraz yüksek sesli bir kahkahaydı ama bu kadar abartmasının lüzumu yoktu yahu. Hem özrümü de dilemiştim, uzatmamalıydı.

Üstelik ben aramızda bir şeylerin değiştiğini sanıyordum ama anlaşılan yanılıyordum çünkü hiçbir şey değişmiş gibi görünmüyordu, eskisi gibiydik. Bir gün bana karşı iyiyse, diğer gün kötünün de beteri oluveriyordu. Bir gün konuşuyorsa, diğer gün hiç konuşmuyordu. Bir gün bana küçük de olsa tebessüm ediyorsa, diğer gün dudakları genişlemiyordu bile ve ben onun bu dengesiz hallerinden yorulmuştum fakat sesimi çıkaramıyordum çünkü yaparsam... Çünkü yaparsam gideceğini biliyordum. Tek bir yanlışımda bırakacağını biliyordum, bu yüzden her hareketimde temkinliydim. Ama ben bunu istemiyordum ki... Her hareketimde diken üstünde olmak ve acaba yanlış bir şey mi yaptım ya da söyledim diye düşünmek istemiyordum. Belki hiç kimse farkında değildi ancak ben bundan çok yorulmuştum. Şimdiye kadar pes etmememin tüm sebebi bir gün onun yüzünde oluşacak olan 'çok mutluyum' gülümsemesini görebilmekti... Şey, birde ona olan aşkım. Eğer ayakta durabiliyorsam hepsi o gülümsemeyi görebilmek içindi.

Sehun birkaç dakikalığına da olsa dünyanın en mutlu insanıymış gibi gülümsese bana bir ömür yeterdi.

"Günaydın," diye mırıldandı aradan bilmem kaç dakika sonra ben yemeğime başlamak üzere çubuklarımı elime alınca. Sessizce kahvaltımızı yapmaya başladığımız sıra Chanyeol da katıldı fakat garip bir şekilde Jongin ile Chanyeol her masaya oturduğumuzda yaptıkları gibi şakalaşmadılar ya da gülüşmediler. İnanılması güç ama gerçekten de sessiz bir biçimde kahvaltılarımızı yedik. Sessizlik o kadar rahatsız ediciydi ki yüzümü buruşturmama ve yerimde kıpırdanmama neden olamıyordum. İlk defa masamız bu kadar sessizdi, daha iki gün öncesi (yani Cuma günü) masamızdan kahkahalar eksik olmuyordu, hepimiz (elbette Sehun dışında) şen şakraktık. Ne olmuştu veya ne değişmişti bilmiyordum, gerçekten sinir bozucuydu... Sorun ben ve Sehun değildik, sorun Chanyeol ve Jongin'deydi. Onların arasında bir şey olmuştu ve ben bilmiyordum. Aralarına iki kişi rahat sığacak şekilde birbirlerinden uzak oturuşları ise bu tezimi doğruluyordu.

"Bugün de amma gevezeyiz," diye iğrenç bir epsri yaparak bozdum sessizliği, yalandan kıkırdıyordum fakat inanın hepsi tüm enerjimi benden emip almıştı, gülesim yoktu.

Dediğime karşılık ilk kıkırdayan Chanyeol oldu, bunun tıpkı benimki gibi yalan olduğu anlayacak kadar onu iyi tanıyordum, bana katıldığını belli edercesine bir şeyler gevelemişti. Ardından Jongin gözlerini devirmiş ve esprimin ne kadar iğrenç olduğunu söylemişti. Beklenildiği gibi Sehun hiçbir tepki vermedi. Oysa ben ondan bir tepki alamayacağımı bile bile bir umut yüzüne bakmıştım...

"Eee," İçerisinde bulunduğumuz durum iştahımı kaçırdığından yemeğimle oynuyordum. "Antrenmanlarınız kaçta başlıyor?"

Konu açmaya çalışarak sorduğum sorudan sonra hepsi bir anda fırlamıştı. "Benimki birazdan başlayacak," dedi Jongin, Sehun'un bir şey söylemesine gerek yoktu çünkü aynı yere gidiyorlardı.

Chanyeol da bileğindeki saate bakarak konuştu. "Benimkide beş dakika içinde başlıyor. Gitmem gerek, sonra görüşürüz."

Ne olduğunu anlayamadan üçü tepsilerini eline alıp hızlı hızlı uzaklaşmaya başladıklarında ağzım açık arkalarından bakakaldım. Ne olduğunu idrak etmem birkaç saniyemi aldı ve yarısı yenmemiş tepsimi kaptığım gibi peşlerinden koştum. Hepsinin adımları aceleciydi fakat bir şeyi unutuyorlardı; ben onlardan daha hızlıydım! Sehun'a yetişmem göz açıp kapayana kadar sürdü, aynı anda tepsilerimizi bıraktık.

Jongin ile Chanyeol ışık hızıyla ortadan kaybolmuştu bile ve ben Sehun'u da hemencecik kaybetmek istemiyordum. Üçünün de yalan söylediğini biliyordum, çok belli ediyorlardı. Amaçlarının sadece bir an önce buradan çıkmak olduğunu anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim! Diğer ikisinin kaçmasına göz yumabilirdim ama Sehun'a asla.

Sehun tam arkasını dönmüş gidecekken onu kolundan yakalayıp durdurdum. Bana dönerken kolunu sertçe elimden kurtarmıştı.

"Ne var?" diye kaba bir çıkış yaptı. Alışkındım, bana karşı aldığı bu kaba tavırlara alışalı çok olmuştu.

"Antrenmanının birazdan başlamadığını biliyorum," dedim büyük bir sakinlikle. Çevremizdeki insanların bakışları çok rahatsız ediciydi, bu yüzden onun arkamdan gelmesini umarak bahçeye çıkan kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladım. Açık kapıdan çıkarken geliyor mu diye hızlıca başımı arkaya çevirip yokladım ve ta-dam! Tam arkamdaydı...

"Biraz dolaşalım mı?" diye bana göre mükemmel bir öneride bulundum fakat Sehun burun kıvırmakla yetindi, yine de kabul ettiğini belirten biçimde omuz silkmiş ve benimle beraber yürümeye başlamıştı.

Aramızda her zaman olan (ve olacak olan) sükunet içinde yürüyorduk, aramızda öyle bir boşluk vardı ki Chanyeol ile Jongin'in arasındaki boşluktan daha genişti, çok uzaktık. Birbirimize çok uzaktık ve bunun hiçbir zaman geçmeyecek olmasından ya da biraz olsun azalmayacağından korkuyordum. Her zaman böyle mi olacaktık? Aramızda milyonlarca kilometre mi olacaktı yani? Ama ben bu kadar uzaklığa rağmen her zaman ona kendimi yakın hissedecektim, değil mi?

Ne kadar uzak olursak olalım kendimi ona yakın hissedecektim, o bana karşı böyle hissetmese bile.

"Elin nasıl?" diyerek bir konu açtım.

Omuz silkti. "Daha iyi. Bu haftasonu bandajları çıkaracağım."

İtiraz etmek ya da yeniden doktora gidebiliriz demek istesem de hepsini yuttum ve yalnızca kafa sallamakla yetindim. "Bunu duymak güzel,"

"Bunu sormak için mi çağırdın?" Pat diye soruverdiğinde duraksadım. Hayır, elbette bunu sormak için çağırmamıştım! Sadece... Ben sadece onunla biraz vakit geçirmek istiyordum, çok muydu?

"H-Hayır," derken sesimin titremesine engel olamadım, ona bakmak bir anda rüyamı anımsatmıştı ve tanrım, şimdi bunu düşünmenin hiç sırası değildi.

"O zaman niye çağırdın?"

İlla bir neden mi olmak zorundaydı? Çağırmıştım çünkü vakit geçirmek istiyordum, biz sevgiliydik, sevgililer sorgulamadan birbirleriyle vakit geçirirdi!

"Bilmem,"

Sehun gözlerini devirip arkasını dönünce gidecek sanarak paniğe kapıldım fakat o gitmek yerine yanımızdaki banka çökmüştü. Hemen oturduğu bankta yanına yerleştim, aramızda belli bir mesafe bırakmayı unutmamıştım çünkü eğer ben yapmazsam o yapacaktı ve onun yapmasındansa benim yapmam daha az kalp kırıcıydı.

"Yarın müsait misin?" Gülümseyerek ona döndüm, yüzündeki ifadeden düşündüğü belliydi. Müsait olup olmadığını düşünmediğini biliyordum elbette. Müsait olduğunu söylemesinden sonra gelecekleri düşünüyordu, biliyordum.

"Sanırım müsaitim," diye mırıldandı gözlerimizin buluşmasını sağlamak için yüzünü benim yüzüme doğru çevirerek. Birkaç saniyeliğine dikkatim dağıldı ve kapüşonlusunun içine giydiği kırmızı tişörtün dudaklarının rengiyle ne kadar uyumlu düşünüverdim... Tanrım, ciddiyim hiç sırası değildi şu tarz şeyleri düşünmenin, acilen kesmeliydim!

"B-Bir yerlere gitmek ister misin?" Bakışlarımı kaçırarak sordum, eğer ona bakacak olursam kendimi zapt edemeyeceğimi düşünüyordum. Kendimi zapt edemeyecek ve o dudaklara bakacaktım, sonra da bir aslan gibi üzerine atlayıp saldıracaktım... Korkuyordum. Yemin ederim şu an kendimi zapt edememekten acayip korkuyordum.

Sehun bunun geleceğini biliyormuş gibiydi, hiç şok olmamıştı. İki dakikalık bir süreden sonra yanıt verdi, o süreç boyunca gözlerim onun dışında her yerde dolanmıştı ve hâlâ kendimi zor zapt ediyordum.

"Tamam," diyerek kabul etti teklifimi. "Nereye gidelim?"

Ne bileyim yahu onu da sen düşün! Şu an gergindim göremiyor muydu? Biraz insaftı!

"B-Bilmem, nereye istersen," Öyle bir moddaydım ki Sehun çöplüğe gidelim dese kabul ederdim, salmıştım her şeyi...

"Fark etmez," diyerek omuz silkti. Bir kere de sen düşün be adam! İlla her şeyi ben ayarlamak zorunda mıydım?

"Okulun yakınındaki alışveriş merkezine gidebiliriz... Sonuçta yakın ve içinde bolca mağaza, restoran falan var. Belki şey yaparız... şey işte, yemek yeriz. B-Belki ben yeni kıyafetler de alırım! Senin için uygun mu?"

Heyecandan ellerim titriyor, dilim dönüyordu ve onun tek yaptığı öküz gibi oturup bana bakmaktı! Hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. En azından insan acıyıp yardım ederdi yahu... O da yoktu.

Sehun dediklerimi dinledikten sonra yavaşça başını salladı. "Uygun," derken ses tonu hiç de uygun değilmiş gibi çıkıyordu fakat duymamazlıktan gelmeye çalıştım. Her zaman ki ses tonuydu, kafama takmamalıydım. Ne zaman bir şeyden zevk almıştı ki?

"Şimdi kalkababilir miyiz? Gerçekten antrenmanım başlayacak, Baek..."

Adımın kısaltılışını kullanmasıyla engel olamadığım bir gülümseme dudaklarımda beliriverdi, bir anda aptal gibi gülümsemeye başladım, dudaklarım adeta kulaklarıma varıyordu.

"Tabii," Aniden dolan enerjiyle ayağı fırladım. On tur koşmaya hazırdım, öyle bir enerji vardı içimde!

Sehun sesimin bu kadar yüksek ve neşeli çıkmasına şaşırarak peşimden ayağa kalktı. Kendime hakim olamayarak ısınma hareketleri yapmaya başladım, sanırım birazdan sahiden on tur koşacaktım, bedenim benim yerime karar vermişti...

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye alaylı bir ses tonuyla sorunca Sehun başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım ve işte, şimdi dudaklarında bu halimden eğlenen bir tebessüm yer edinmişti. Alt dudağına dişlerini bastırarak gülümsemesini saklamaya çalıştı fakat ben çoktan görmüştüm... Şimdi ben bu tebessümle on tur değil, yirmi tur atardım be!

"Hazırlanıyorum," dedim parmak uçlarımda birkaç kez zıplarken. Sehun başını iki yana sallayıp bana gözlerini devirdi ve yeni bir soru sordu. "Neye hazırlanıyorsun?"

"Koşmaya!"

Yanağından bir öpücük çalmadan önce söyledim, geri çekildiğimde bir veda bile etmeden ona arkamı dönüp koşmaya başlamıştım. Onu öpmenin verdiği gazla öyle hızlı koşuyordum ki kimsenin benim hızıma yetişemeyeceğini düşündüm ve bence doğruydu da, kimse şuan ki hızıma yetişemezdi! Tyson Gay ya da Usain Bolt da kimmiş? Peh, sollardım hepsini!

Yarın Sehun ile bir randevum (teknik olarak randevuydu tamam mı?) vardı ve mutluluğumu kimse elimden alamazdı.

***

Antrenman çok çabuk geçti. Sehun'dan aldığım enerjilerle koştuğumdan hiç yorucu geçmemişti, mutluydum. Hâlâ öyle enerji doluydum ki inanamayacaksınız ama antrenman çıkışı hoplaya zıplaya Jongin ile paylaştığım odamıza gitmiştim. Jongin'in antrenmanı erken bittiğinden beni yatağında oturmuş bekliyordu ve ben üzerimden yayılan mutlulukla odaya dalınca bana garip garip baktı. Beni şöyle bir süzdükten sonra kaşlarını kaldırdı, tam soru sormak üzereyken gülümseyerek onu kestim.

"Bil bakalım kimin yarın Oh Sehun ile randevusu var?" Kapıyı arkamdan kapatıp yanına koşturdum ve dizlerimi bağdaştırarak yatağında tam karşısına oturdum. Sırıttı, "Benim olmadığı kesin," derken sırıtmasına rağmen gözlerini devirmişti. "Senin adına sevindim, sümüklü."

"Sensin sümüklü!" deyip baldırına bir çimdik attım, çığlık atmasına neden oldu.

"Dedi sürekli ağlayan köpek suratlı çocuk."

"Kim Jongin! Bakıyorum da akşam akşam canın dayak istiyor," Baldırına yeni bir çimdik atmak üzereyken kolumu yakaladı ve beni tek bir hamlede yanına çekti, şimdi onunla birlikte başlarımız tavana doğru bakarken uzanıyorduk.

"Hayır," diye mırıldandı o kalın dudaklarını çocuk gibi büzerek. "Canım en iyi arkadaşımın bana yardım etmesini istiyor."

"Dinliyorum," dedim anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle kafamı koymam için uzattığı kaslı kolunda daha rahat bir pozisyon bulmaya çalışırken. Nihayet rahat bir pozisyon bulabildiğimde Jongin derin bir nefes alıp verdikten sonra başladı anlatmaya.

"Biliyorsun, Chanyeol ile tanıştığımdan beri... ona bazı duygular besliyorum. İlk başta bu duygular arkadaşçıl duygulardı fakat sonradan hissettiklerimin pek de arkadaşçıl olmadığını fark ettim ve şey, bu benim için bir ilkti. Yani ilk defa bir erkeğe karşı böyle duygular besliyorum ve nasıl desem... Bu biraz garip çünkü daha önce hiç bir erkeğe karşı böyle şeyler hissetmedim."

Jongin gözlerini doğrudan tavana dikerek anlatıyordu. Sessizce devam etmesini bekledim.

"Bu Chanyeol'un ilki değil, biliyorsun, o eşcinsel... Ve büyük ihtimal o da bana karşı bir şeyler hissediyor ama söylemeye çekiniyor. Şey, pardon, çekiniyor-du." Jongin'in yanakları kızarmaya başlayınca hem bunu gördüğüm için gözlerime hemde az önce söylediği şey yüzünden kulaklarıma inanamadım.

"Aman Tanrım, Jongin, kızardın! Sana ilan-ı aşk mı etti?" Heyecanla ayaklarımı yatağa vurduğumda Jongin daha çok kızardı ve beni durdurdu. "Kes şunu, Baek. Öyle değil... Yani evet, bir bakıma ilan-ı aşk etmiş oldu ama çok da öyleymiş gibi gelmedi. Hani Cumartesi akşamı markete gideceğimi söylemiştim ya? O akşam aslında Chanyeol beni konuşmaya çağırmıştı ve ben belki utancımdan sana söylememiş olabilirim." Jongin gergin bir kıkırdamayla benden bakışlarını kaçırınca kafasına bir tane geçirdim fakat bir şey demeyip devam etmesine izin verdim. "Her zaman ki gibi arkadaşça sohbet ettik, sonra... Sonra konu birden 'birinden hoşlanıyor musun'a geldi ve ben öylece kalakaldım. Evet diyemedim, Baekhyun. Ama o evet dedi, birinden hoşlanıyormuş ve o kişi de benmişim. Onunla çıkmayı düşünüp düşünmediğim sordu... B-Ben yine evet diyemedim çünkü korktum. Kulağa komik geliyor fakat hazır değilim, tamam mı? Tek kelime etmeden kaçtım ve işte görüyorsun; aramız böyle oldu, artık konuşmuyoruz. Şimdi ne yapacağım Baekhyun?"

Jongin yüzünde bir somurtuyla konuşmayı bitirdi. İç çekerek bedenime ona çevirdim ve üzgün yüzünü izledim bir süre. Jongin'i daha önce hiç bu kadar üzgün ve çaresiz görmemiştim, ciddiyim. Jongin her zaman ne yapacağını bilirdi ama şimdi çaresizce bana ne yapacağını soruyordu... Ne diyebilirdim ki? Aşk meşk konularında hiç bu kadar düşünmemiştim, yani evet düşünmüştüm fakat bu denli derin ya da ciddi değildi. Ben onun aksine birine aşık olduğumu çabucak kabul eder, hatta bunu açıkça o kişiye de itiraf ederdim, hiç üzerinde bu kadar derin düşünmezdim. Biliyordum, bu Jongin için bir ilkti çünkü dediği gibi daha önce hiç bir erkekten hoşlanmamıştı, onu anlıyordum. Ben de ilk defa hemcinsimden hoşlandığımda onun gibi hissetmiştim, çaresiz ve korkak. Ama bunun yanlış bir şey olmadığını anladığımda bu his kaybolmuştu. Bunda yanlış bir şey yoktu, ilk başlarda garip hissettirdiği doğruydu fakat zamanla bu his geçiyordu.

"Jongin..." Mırıldanarak nazikçe saçlarını okşadım. "Seni anlıyorum, çikolatam. Korkuyorsun çünkü ilk kez böyle bir şey başına geliyor. Teklifini kabul etsen de korkacağını biliyorum... İlişkinizi mahvetmekten korkuyorsun. Yapamayacağından korkuyorsun, yanlış mıyım?" Jongin usulca başını iki yana salladı, haklı olduğumu biliyordu. "Ondan hoşlandığını görebiliyorum ve o da senden deliler gibi hoşlanıyor. Onun da seni anladığından eminim, Jongin. Eminim şu an sana kızgın ya da onun gibi bir şey değildir. Ayrıca sana zaman tanıdığından oldukça eminim. Chanyeol anlayışlı ve sabırlı biri. Eğer seni gerçekten seviyorsa sen hazır olana kadar seni bekleyecektir. Sadece korkma, tamam mı? Ne kadar garip hissettirdiğini biliyorum ama kendini yendiğinde bu his böyle puff diye kaybolacak, göreceksin. Biraz kendine zaman tanı ve bu süreçte iyice düşün. Kendin için en doğru kararı vereceğin konusunda sana güveniyorum." Kafamı uzatarak dudaklarımı alnına bastırdım. Bana köpek surat diyordu ama şu üzgün haliyle tam bir köpek yavrusuna benziyordu haberi yoktu! Uzun konuşmanın verdiği yorgunlukla kafamı geri koluna yasladım ve derin nefesler aldım. Bugün çok fazla konuşmamıştım, bu yüzden bir anda böyle yüklenince yorulmuştum haliyle. Bünye alışıktı tabii böyle çok konuşmaya ama bugün bir istisnaydı.

"Baekhyun... İyi ki varsın, sümüklü!" Jongin'in yüzündeki somurtkan ifade gitmiş yerini mutlu bir tebessüme bırakmıştı. Tebessümü büyüyerek güzel bir gülümsemeye dönüşürken kollarını sıkıca bana doladı. Kolları arasında nefessiz kalıyordum ama çaktırmayarak ben de ona kollarımı doladım, oysa ki biraz daha sıkarsa ölecektim...

"Bana diyene bak, bir şey daha söylesem ağlayacak gibiydin!" diye dalga geçtim kolları arasında, bunu duyunca beni daha çok sıkmaya başlamıştı. "Jongin, nefes alamıyorum! Tanrı aşkına, bırak beni... Yarın Sehun'la bir randevum varken ölemem!"

"Doğru, haklısın," Kıkırdayarak kollarını çekti ve sonunda nefes alabildim. Büyük bir havayı ciğerlerime çekerken hâlâ kıkırdıyordu. "Nereye gideceksiniz?"

Yatağında oturur pozisyona geçtim. "Alışveriş merkezine. O an aklıma ilk bu geldi, keşke daha güzel bir yer söyleseydim... Neyse, zaten yeni kıyafetlere ihtiyacım vardı. Belki Sehun'a da bir şey alırım." Sonlara doğru sesim kısıldı, yanaklarımın alev aldığını hissedebiliyordum. Her zaman Sehun ile alışverişe çıkmak ve ona beğendiğim bir şeyi almak istemiştim, böyle de masum hayallerim vardı benim. Hatta biraz daha klişeleşirsem... çift eşyaları almak istiyordum. Ya da üzerinde kocaman harflerle 'Byun Baekhyun ile çıkıyorum' baskılı bir tişört de çıkartabilirdim ona... Böylece bazı insanlar gözlerini sevgilimden çekebilirlerdi fakat o bazı insanların Sehun'un başının bağlı olduğunu bilmesine rağmen ağızlarının suyu aka aka ona bakmaya devam edeceklerinden çok emindim! Deli oluyordum, Sehun'a dibi düşmüş gibi bakanları gördükçe deli oluyordum!

"Paran yeterse bana bir şeyler alır mısın? Şu aralar alışverişe gitmeye çok üşeniyorum da..." Her zaman alışverişe Jongin ile birlikte giderdik fakat son zamanlarda o kadar meşgul ve üşengeçdik ki kıçımızı kaldırıp dibimizdeki alışveriş merkezine gitmiyorduk.

"Tabii, alırım," diyerek onu onayladım ve onun yatağından kalkıp kendi yatağıma geçmek üzere kalkacakken telefonumun cebimde titremesiyle geri yatağa kendimi atıvermiştim. Şimdi fark ediyordum alsında bugün ki antrenmanın ne kadar yorucu olduğunu... Her yerim ağrıyordu!

"Jongin cebimden telefonumu çıkarıp kimden mesaj gelmiş bakar mısın? Çok yorgunum..." Sızlanarak gözlerimi kapadım ve yerimde kıpırdandım, hemen uyumak istiyordum.

"Oldu, birde mesajınıza cevap vermemi ister misiniz Bay Byun?" Jongin iğneliyici bir ses tonuyla konuştu ama yine de dediğimi yerine getirerek telefonumu cebimden çıkardı. "Vaay, Sehun mesaj atmış. Okuyayım mı?"

Sehun ismini duyunca gözlerim otomatiktan açılmış şokla Jongin'e çevrilmişti. "Şaka yapmıyorsun değil mi? Bak, eğer şaka-" diye tehdite başlıyordum ki Jongin gülerek sözümü kesti. "Yemin ederim şaka değil. Al, kendin bak. Yarın 1'de kampüsün önünde onu beklemeliymişsin öyle yazıyor."

Hızlıca Jongin'in elinden telefonumu kaptım ve kaptığım gibi güm güm atan kalbim eşliğinde Jongin'in dediklerinden emin olmak için mesajı birde kendi gözlerimle okudum. Amanın... Sahiden de mesaj Sehun'dan idi ve mesajda yarın 1'de onu kampüsün önünde beklemem gerektiği yazıyordu. Yanlış görüp görmediğimi kontrol etmek için telefonumu gözüme iyice yaklaştırıp bir kez daha dikkatlice okudum. E yok artık! Gerçekten Sehun mesaj atmıştı...

O anın verdiği heyecanla çığlık atarak telefonu fırlattım. "Jongin, sen de gördün değil mi? Sehun bana mesaj atmış!"

Jongin'in gözleri yere düşen telefonumdaydı. "Gördüm, Baekhyun, gördüm. Ama neden telefonu fırlatıyorsun be aptal çocuk? O telefona bir şey olursa bir daha nasıl Sehun'un ile konuşacaksın, ha? Hemen kalk ve onu yerden kaldır. Bir daha fırlattığını görmeyeyim," deyince ciddi bir şekilde hemencecik yataktan kalkıp telefonuma koşturdum. Haklıydı! Eğer telefonuma bir şey olursa ben nasıl Sehun ile iletişim kuracaktım?

Kırılmamış olmasını dileyerek telefonu elime aldım. Neyse ki hiçbir yeri kırılmamıştı... Ve mesaj hâlâ ekranımda tüm ihtişamıyla duruyordu. Kıyamıyordum telefonu açmaya ya da ona cevap vermeye. Utanmadan ekran görüntüsü aldım, ileride bakıp bakıp mutluluktan ağlardım. Nihayet aradan bir on dakika geçtiğinde mesajla bakışmayı bırakarak ona cevap yazmaya başladım, ellerim titriyordu.

**'Yarın tam 1'de orada olacağım'**

Yazıp gönderdim.

Jongin'in dediğine göre sabah 8'de sabah antrenmanları vardı ve en geç 12'de bitermiş. Sehun buna rağmen bana müsait olduğunu söylemiş, buluşmayı kabul etmişti. Üstelik antrenmanından sadece bir saat sonra buluşacaktık... Dinlenmesi ve hazırlanması için sadece bir saati olacaktı. Yine de buluşmayı kabul etmişti, bu demek oluyordu ki buluşmayı istiyordu...

O gece heyecandan doğru düzgün uyuyamadım. Rüyamda yine Sehun ile öpüşüyordum; bu sefer beni daha arzu ve şehvetle öptü, kulağıma her şeyin iyi olacağını fısıldadı. Jongin'in o sabah dediklerine düşündüm. Sahiden de ben bir şeyi  _çok_ istediğimde oluveriyordu. Jongin'in dediği gibi Sehun ile sevgiliydik, bir gün elbet öpüşecektik. Sadece sabırlı olmalı ve o günün gelmesini beklemeliydim, ağlamak bir işe yaramıyordu. Belki de o günün gelmesi için biraz hızlandırmalıydım ilişkimizi... Denemeye değerdi, değil mi?


	20. Oh Sehun ile mükemmel bir gün

Sabah 9'da gözlerimi odadan içeri giren güneş ışınları yüzünden aralarken dudaklarımda kocaman bir gülümseme vardı ve hepimizin bildiği üzere nedeni de Oh Sehun idi. Bir süre yatakta hiç kıpırdamadan uzanıp önce rüyamı ardından bugün neler yapabileceğimizi düşünmüştüm, dudaklarım gülümsemekten yırtılmak üzereydi fakat hâlâ gülümsemeye devam ediyordum. Rüyamdaki Sehun sıcak nefesi kulak mememi yalayıp geçerken derinden gelen sesiyle fısıldamıştı, bana her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemişti. Ona güveniyordum, ona her şeyimle güveniyordum ve bu bir rüya olsa dahi dediğine inanıyordum. Her şey iyi olacaktı, Sehun öyle söylemişti.

Uyanmamın üzerinden geçen düşünceli bir saatten sonra tüm cesaretimi toplayıp ona buluşma saatimizi biraz ileriye alabileceğimizi söyleyen bir mesaj attım çünkü onun yeterince dinlenmesini canıgönülden istiyordum. Eğer önerimi kabul etmezse de onun araba kullanmasına izin vermeyecektim, antrenmandan yorgun argın çıkıp birde araba süremezdi, izin vermiyordum! Yarım saat sonra mesajıma cevap geldi... Mesajda aynen şöyle yazıyordu; Eğer saat tam 1'de dediğim yerde olmazsan seni beklemez giderim. Açık ve netti. İstemsizce mesajı okurken sesi kulaklarımda yankılanmıştı, sanki mesajda yazılanları yanıbaşımda söylüyormuş gibi hissetmiş ve titremiştim. Tırstığımdan mesajına cevap veremedim, ki bence vermeme de gerek yoktu çünkü cevabımı biliyordu.

Böylelikle koca kıçımı nihayet yataktan kaldırıp duşa girdim ve hazırlanmaya başladım. Tüm gece ne giyeceğimi düşünmüş tırnaklarımı yiyip bitirmiştim... Güzel görünmek istiyordum, benden gözlerini ayıramayacağı kadar güzel fakat bu öyle imkansızdı ki dünyanın en iyi moda tasarımcıları beni giydirse her şeyim üzerine bahse girerdim Sehun yine bana bakmazdı... Bu yüzden abartıya kaçmayacak şekilde güzel ama kendim gibi giyinmeye karar verdim. Elbette en dar kot pantolonumu giydim! Sehun'u daha çok kışkırtmak adına dar ve yırtık bir pantolon giymeyi düşünmüştüm fakat sanırım bu biraz aşırıya kaçardı, anında vazgeçmiştim. Amacım Sehun'u kızdırmak değildi, kışkırtmaktı. Bugün şansımıza hava güzel olduğundan beyaz bir gömlek giydim pantolonumun üzerine, gömlek giymeyi çok seviyordum ve şartlar genelde çok elvermediğinden ancak böyle günlerde giyebiliyordum. Jongin'in odada olmaması işime yaradı çünkü parfümle resmen banyo yaptım, kesinlikle kokusu akşama kadar kalacak ve Jongin'den bir azar daha işitmeme neden olacaktı... Nemli saçlarımı iyice kuruttuktan sonra şekil vermeye çalıştım fakat seçeneklerim kısıtlıydı, bu yüzden saçlarımı her zaman olduğu gibi alnımı kapatacak şekilde güzelce taradım.

Makyaj yapmayı pek sevmezdim fakat dudaklarıma renk vermekten kendimi alıkoyamadım... Hani olur da Sehun'un gözleri dudaklarıma kayacak olursa öpülesi gözükürdü falan... Hayallerim gerçekten masumdu tamam mı? Sadece küçük bir öpücük istiyordum o kadar, çok şey değildi.

Nihayet tam olarak hazır olunca ne olur ne olmaz diyerekten yanıma bir ceket alıp odadan çıktım. Ben Sehun'un dediği yere vardığımda saat çoktan 12'yi 45 geçiyordu. On dakika boyunca Jongin ile mesajlaştım, gerginliğim biraz olsun azalmıştı. Fakat saat 1'i bulduğunda ve otoparktan bir araba gözüktüğünde elim ayağım birbirine girdi, gerginliğim yeniden en üst safhaya çıktı...

Nedensizce ilk buluşmamızı batırmaktan korkuyordum. Her şeyi batırmakta üzerime tanımadığımdan dolayı eğer bunu da batıracak olursam hiç şaşırmazdım... Saçma sapan davranacaktım kesin. Arabasının önüne atlamak, aniden dudaklarına yapışmak ya da heyecandan kendimi yere atmak gibi utanç verici şeyler yapmaktan korkuyordum tamam mı? Çünkü biliyordum kendimi, yapardım bunları... Heyecanlanınca ben, ben değildim.

Sehun'un arabası benim beklediğim yere yaklaştıkça sürücü koltuğunda oturan bedenini daha iyi seçebiliyordum ve tanrım... görebildiğim kadarıyla bile yine mükemmel görünüyordu. Sakin ol, diye uyardım kendimi. Derin bir nefes al, sonra sakince ver...

Arabası tam önümde durdu, yolcu kapısının tarafındaydım.

Sanki onu zaten göremiyormuşum gibi camları indirince güzel yüzü daha çok netlik kazandı ve kalbim bir kez daha tekledi. Yapamayacaktım... Acilen odama geri dönmeliydim yoksa bu buluşmayı mahvedecektim! Daha ona bakamıyordum bile, nasıl bu buluşmayı içine etmeden bitirecektim ki?

"Binmeyeceksin sanırım," diye seslendi arabanın içinden Sehun ve beni düşüncelerimden ayırdı. Oturduğu yerden uzanıp benim için yolcu kapısını açtığında bunu beklemediğimden nefesim kesildi. Belki çok büyük bir şey değildi, abartıyor olabilirdim fakat benim için anlamı büyüktü yani abartmam normaldi.

Hâlâ orada öylece dikildiğimi Sehun bir of çekince fark ettim. Sehun'un çekip gitmesine az kalmıştı... "Ah, şey, ben dalmışım!" Benim için açtığı kapıyı biraz aralayıp kendimi içeri attım, ardından nazikçe kapıyı kapadım. Kemerimi takarken oysa ki arabayı kullananın ben olmam gerektiği aklımda dönüyordu ama çok geçti artık, sesimi çıkaramazdım... Çoktan arabayı sürmeye başlamıştı, bu saatten sonra onu durdurmanın imkansız olduğunu bilecek kadar onu iyi tanıyordum.

"Yolu bilmiyorsan tarif edebilirim," derken başımı ona çevirdim ve fırsattan istifade onu şöyle bir süzdüm. Öyle nefes kesiciydi ki... Siyah bir güneş gözlüğü takmıştı; üstünde düz buz mavisi bir gömlek vardı, gömleği de siyah pantolonun içine sokmuştu. Nasıl çok sade giyinmesine rağmen bu kadar nefes kesici olabiliyordu? Delirecektim! Çok çok yakışıklıydı, gözlerimi alamıyordum.

"Merak etme, biliyorum," Arabayı sağa kırıp kampüs çıkışına doğru sürdü. Kampüsten tamamiyle çıkarken içim içim kıpırdı, belki onunla ilk defa okuldan ayrılmıyorduk fakat ilkindeki gibi heyecanlanmıştım. Onun arabasındaydım, onunla birlikteydim ve beraber ilk buluşmamıza gidiyorduk. Mükemmeldi.

"Nasılsın? Yorgun musun?" Hem bir sohbet başlatmak hemde merakımı gidermek için soruverdim. Ses tonum istemim dışında yüksek ve heyecanlı çıkmıştı, öyle ki Sehun sesimi duyduktan sonra kafasını yoldan iki saniyeliğine çevirip bana gözlüklerinin arkasından bakmış kalbimin düzenini bozmuştu. Tamam gözlükle karizmatik duruyordu falan filan ama bana bakan sıcak kahvelerini görmek istiyordum, gözlerini kapatan siyah bir perde değil...

"İyiyim, sen?" diye mırıldandı omzunu silkerken. Umarım gerçekten iyisindir diye geçirdim içimden. Yorgun olmasına dayanamazdım...

"Çok iyiyim!" diye şakıdım, sesimin tonunu kontrol edemiyordum.

"Sevindim," Öyle sessiz mırıldandı ki az kalsın duyamayacaktım. Kalbimin eridiğini hissettim... Evet, yine çok büyük bir şey dememişti hatta belki de öylesine söylediği bir şeydi ama benim için önemi büyüktü. Ondan gelen küçücük şey bile benim için önemliydi. Onun dudaklarından adımın dökülmesi için dünyaları verirdim ben be!

"Radoyu açabilir miyim?" Eğer biz konuşmuyorduysak üm güm atan kalbimin sesini başka bir şey bastırmalıydı, kendimi rezil edemezdim... İzin vereceğini sanmıyordum ama Sehun beni şaşırtarak radyoyu açıverdi ve arabaya bir pop müziğin dolmasına neden oldu. Böylece yolculuğumuz yeni çıkan popüler müzikleri dinleyerek geçti, ben onu izledim o da yolu.

Nihayet araba durduğunda kemerimi hızlıca çözüp kendimi otoparkın serin havasına attım. Konuşmadan geçen araba yolculuğu insanı geriyordu! Üstelik arabada Sehun ile yalnız kalmaya hâlâ alışamamıştı bünyem. Yine ve yine gerilmiştim işte. Bu gerginlik beni terk etmiyordu bir türlü!

Sehun da arabayı kilitledikten sonra yanıma geldi ve birlikte alışveriş merkezine çıkan yolu yürüdük. Güvenliklerden geçtikten sonra sonunda büyük alışveriş merkezinin içindeydik. Şanslıydık ki haftaiçi erken saatlerde geldiğimizden etraf çok kalabalık değildi. Yine de birçok genç kız görüyordum, bu tehlike demekti, alarmlarım ötmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun ile toplum içinde olmak demek tehlike demekti. Sehun genç kızları resmen kendine çekiyordu! Daha içeri gireli iki dakika yeni olmuştu ve şimdiden beş kızın bakışlarının hedefi olmuş benim atağa geçmeme neden olmuştu. İki dakikada beş kız ne demekti yahu? Anlaşılan bugün kafayı yiyecektim!

Sehun'u hiç de utanması olmadan süzen bir kızla göz göze geldik, kendime hakim olamayarak ona kaşlarımı çattım ve öldürücü bir bakış gönderdim. Yanında sevgilisi vardı, nasıl beni fark edemezlerdi?! Erkek olabilirdim fakat biz çıkıyorduk! İlla anlamaları için Sehun'un dibine girmeliydim yani? Aynen öyle yapacaktım ama çok riskliydi...

Ölümü göze alarak Sehun'un yanına yaklaştım, omuzlarımız birbirine sürtününce ileriye bakan bakışları anında beni buldu ve işte buraya kadardı, beni öldürecekti... Bana 'ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen' adlı bakışlarıyla bir süre baktı. Tam beni uzağa ittirecek ya da bana kızacak diye düşünüyorken beni şoka uğratacak bir şey yaptı ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi geri önüne döndü.

"Sakın elimi tutmaya çalışmak gibi bir şeye kalkışma," dedi tehditkar bir tonda, tırsmıştım doğrusu. "Toplum içinde seninle el ele tutuşmayacağım."

Yani toplum dışında el ele tutuşabilirdik..?

"Aklımda öyle bir şey yoktu bile," diye kendimi savundum, önceden düşünmüş olabilirdim ama şuan öyle bir şey düşünmüyordum bu yüzden yalan sayılmazdı.

"Olmasın zaten," dedi ukala ukala.

Sırf onun inadına elini tutmak istedim fakat olacaklardan korktuğum için hemen bu fikiri aklımdan def ettim. O kadar da yürek yememiştik herhalde!

"Şu mağazaya girelim mi Sehun-ah?" Onun yerine tatlı tatlı teklifimde bulundum, bu elini tutamamın intikamıydı ve sadece başlangıçtı. Elini tutmama izin vermediyse birazcık intikam almaktan zarar gelmezdi. Sehun teklifime omuz silkti, bu demek oluyordu ki onaylıyordu. Dudaklarımdaki pişkin gülümsemeyle işaret ettiğim mağazaya doğru yöneldik, hemen yanıbaşımda benimle birlikte yürüyordu ve omuzlarımız birbirine sürtünmeye devam ediyordu.

Mağazaya girdiğim an tüm planlarım suya düştü. Bakın işte, bunu hesaba katmamıştım. Çalışanlar hemen etrafımızı sarmıştı ve ben gerçekten bunu beklemediğimizden sap gibi onlara bakıyordum.

Önce bir kız cırtlak sesiyle ciyakladı.

_"Mağazımıza hoşgeldiniz!"_

Ardından yanındaki kız onu takip etti, gülüşü çok korkunçtu.

_"Nasıl yardımcı olabiliriz?"_

_"Aradığınız bir şey var mı?"_

"Sizi erkek reyonuna götüreyim..." deyip Sehun'u erkekler reyonuna yönelttiklerinde anca aklım başına geldi ve hemen Sehun'un koluna asılıp onu durdurdum.

"Aradığımız şey biraz boşluk," diye sertçe çıkıştım Sehun'u çekiştirmeye çalışan kızlara. Sehun da onların dokunuşlarından rahatsız olmuş olacak ki yüzündeki somurtmayla onlardan geri adım atıp yanıma yaklaştı. "Nasıl mı yardımcı olabilirsiniz? Bizi rahat bırakarak!" diye sesimi yükseltince birkaç kişi bu tarafa bakmış, ardından yadırgayan bakışlar eşliğinde geri önlerine dönmüşlerdi. Kızlar ise sert çıkışımdan dolayı yarı şaşkın yarı tırsak bir ifadeyle suratımıza bakıyordu. Tanrım! Nasıl hâlâ Sehun'a bakabilme cüretini bulabiliyorlardı?!

"Haklısınız, efendim." İçlerinden biri hepsinin adına özür diledi sonra teker teker yanımızdan ayrıldılar.

Hem sinirden hemde utançtan kıpkırmızı bir şekilde Sehun'a döndüm, dudaklarındaki alaycı gülümsemeyi görmek mümkünmüş gibi daha da kızarttı yanaklarımı. Benimle gurur duyuyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle bana bakıyordu ve o an gerçekten az önce olanlar hoşuna gitmiş midir diye merak etmekten kendimi alıkoyamadım.

"Ne bakıyorsun öyle be?" diye ona da çıkıştım, hâlâ sinirimi atamamıştım. "Bunların hepsi senin yüzünden."

Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak saklamaya çalıştı gülümsemesini ama bilmiyordu ki saklamasını istemiyordum gülüşünü... En rezil anıma gülse bile istemezdim benden saklamasını, öyle de muhtaçtım gülümsemesine işte. Çok seviyordum be...

"Tamam, tamam," dedi. "İstersen başka mağazaya gidebiliriz?"

Genelde hep bu mağadan alışveriş yaptığım için böyle bir seçeneği kabul edemezdim maalesef...

"Hayır ya, sorun değil. Bence bir daha rahatsız etmezler," derken gözlerim etrafı dikkatlice taradı ve radarıma herhangi bir kız girmeyince taramayı kestim. Hele bir tekrar gelsin o kızlar...

Sehun gülerek omuz silkti. "Sen nasıl istersen,"

Tabii ya, işte hep böyle ol benim akıllı sevgilim.

Onu arkamda bırakarak erkekler reyonunda bir gezintiye çıktım. Reyonların arasında dolaşıp hoşuma gidenlere bir göz atarken Sehun'un beni takip eden adım seslerini duymak içimi kıpır kıpır ediyordu. Annesinin peşinden ayrılmayan küçük çocuklar gibiydi; ben nereye gidersem oraya gidiyor, peşimden hiç ayrılmıyor ve ne zaman arkamı dönsem hep iki adım ötemde oluyordu. Çok tatlıydı, öyle tatlıydı ki yanaklarını sıkmak istiyordum...

Neredeyse mağazayı üç kez turladıktan sonra daha önce beğendiğim bir tişörtü ve pantolonu elime aldım. Sehun inanamayarak bana bakıyordu, sonra konuştu. "Ciddi misin, Baekhyun? Sırf şu 2 parça için mi bu kadar dolandık?" diyerek koluma astıklarımı işaret etti ve hakikatten de inanamıyormuş gibi başını iki yana salladı, güldüm. Evet, sırf bu 2 parça için dolanmıştık. Amacım da buydu zaten...

"Ne olmuş yani? Kolay kolay beğenemiyorum, kusura bakma." dedim omuz silkerek, yönümü soyunma kabinlere çevirdim ve onu beklemeden yürümeye başladım. Elbette peşimden geldi, ofluyordu. "İnanılmazsın, Baekhyun."

Sen de öylesin, hayatım.

Soyunma kabinleri dolu olmadığından hemen boş bir kabine girdim, kapıyı kapatmak üzereyken Sehun ile gözlerimiz buluştu ve gerçekten garip bir bakışma aramızdan geçti. Cilveli bir şekilde onu içeri mi davet etmeliydim yoksa kapıyı suratına mı kapamalıydım?

Kapıyı hızla suratına kapayıp kilitledim.

Kalbim biraz daha aptal aptal bakışırsak kaldıramayıp iflas edecekti... En iyisi suratına kapamaktı. Hem içeri davet etsem de gelir miydi o pezevenk? Hayatta gelmezdi, o yüzden kendimi rezil etmeme gerek yoktu.

Hızlı hızlı soyunmaya başladım. Kapısının arkasında beni bekleyen kişinin Sehun olduğu gerçeği mideme kramplar sokuyordu... Sanki beni izliyormuş gibi hissediyordum ve tanrım, bu çok şeydi... Şey işte! Bu hissi anlatacak kelime bulamıyordum... Garipti.

Seçtiklerimi üzerime geçirdikten sonra aynada kendime baktım, saçma sapan pozlar verip alsam mı almasam mı diye düşündüm. Aslında tişört güzeldi, arada bir antrenmanlarda giyerdim fakat pantolondan emin değildim çünkü çılgın kalbim gitmiş bu yırtık pantolonu beğenmişti... Sehun'un, yani biricik sevgilimin, fikrini almalı mıydım? Kesinlikle evet.

Kilidi açıp kapıyı araladığımda gördüğüm ilk yüz onun güzel yüzü oldu, tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi kapının önündeki koltukta oturmuş beni bekliyordu. Ben kapıyı açınca gözlerini daldığı noktadan ayırdı ve bakışları ayaklarımdan başlayarak yavaş yavaş yüzüme doğru çıktı. Beni süzdüğüne canlı canlı şahit olmak utanmama neden olmuştu, öyle de bakılmazdı ama!

"S-Sence almalı mıyım?"

Bunun üzerine beni bir kez daha baştan aşağı süzdü ve bu sefer duvara kafa atmak istedim.

Hiç umurunda değilmiş gibi omuz silkti cevap vermeden önce. "Beğendiysen al,"

Beğenmeseydim denemezdim zaten gerizekalı! Ben alıp almamam konusunda fikrini soruyordum...

"Sen beğendin mi?" diye sordum utana sıkıla. Kötü bir cevap vermesinden korkuyordum.

"Evet, beğendim. Al gitsin işte Baek," derken oflaması beni beğendiğine pek inandırmamıştı fakat yine de ondan bunu duymak sevindirmişti, yani alacaktım.

"Tamamdır! O zaman hemen üstümü değiştirip geliyorum, bir yere ayrılma." Yiyorsa ayrılsın...

Ona gülümsedikten sonra kapıyı yeniden kapadım, bu sefer kilitlemedim çünkü Sehun'un kimseyi içeri dalmasına izin vermeyeceğine güveniyordum, kendi de girmezdi zaten.

Dudaklarımdan silinmeyen gülümsememle alacağım kıyafetleri düzgünce çıkarttım, eskilerini giyindim. Kıyafetleri tekrar koluma astıktan sonra nihayet dar kabinden çıktım. Çıktım çıkmasına da hayırdır, Sehun neden bir kızla konuşuyordu? Nasıl kabinin içindeyken seslerini duyamamıştım ya...

Boğazımı temizleyerek yanlarına gittim, Sehun'un bakışları direkt beni buldu ve konuşmak için aralanan dudaklarını kapadı. Kız Sehun'un baktığı yere dönüp de beni görünce gülümsemişti.

Niye gülümsüyordu ki? Gülmesene ya!

"Tamam mısın?" diye sordu Sehun ayağa kalkarken, hemen başımı salladım. Ardından az önce konuştuğu kıza döndü ve başıyla bir selam verdi. "Kendine iyi bak." deyince işte şimdi araya girme vaktim diye düşündüm.

"Bizi tanıştırmayacak mısın Sehun?"

Kız gülerek ayağa kalktı ve bana elini uzattı. Hayır, hayır, elini sıkmak istemiyordum. "Ben Sehun'un liseden arkadaşıyım. Aslında, sınıf arkadaşı. Adım Yuri," Bana uzattığı elini istemeye istemeye tuttum. "Ben de-" diye başlamıştım ki Sehun aramıza girip sözümü kesti.

"Baekhyun da üniversiteden arkadaşım."

Vay be. Bunu beklemiyordum diyemezdim ama bir anda işitmek pek de hoş olmamıştı, şaşırmıştım...

"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum, Baekhyun-ssi. Size rahatsızlık vermek istemem, alışverinize devam edin. Sadece Sehun'u görünce bir selam vereyim dedim. İyi eğlenceler..."

Yuri birkaç sallamadan sonra elini geri çekti, gülümsemeye devam ediyordu. Sanırım tehlike yoktu, rahatlayabilirdim. Kızın Sehun'a olan bakışları hiç de zararlı değildi yani sorun yoktu. Bir şey dememe izin vermeden Sehun elini omzuma attı ve beni uzaklaştırmaya başladı. Çok kaba bir davranıştı!

"Bu yaptığın çok ayıptı, Sehun." dedim beni kasaya yönlendirirken, eli hâlâ omzumdaydı. Cevap vermedi.

"Ben gelmeden önce ne konuşuyordunuz?" diye sordum şansımı denemek isteyerek. Bana mimiklerinin oynamadığı bir bakış attı, heykel gibiydi!

"Hiçbir şey," dedi. "Selam verdi, nasıl olduğumu sordu, ben de cevap verdim. Bu kadar."

Sesi inandırıcı geliyordu ve eh ben de ona güveniyordum, bu yüzden konuyu üstelemedim. Kasada kalan son kişi de işini bitirince sıra bana geldi ve Sehun ile aynı anda kasaya doğru ilerledik. Kolumdaki kıyafetleri bırakırken Sehun'un elini cebine atıp bir cüzdan çıkardığını gördüm. Gözlerimi irilterek Sehun'a baktım. Yok artık, gerçekten ödeyecek miydi?

"Sehun-" Tam ona cüzdanını geri yerine koymasını söyleyecekken kasiyer aramıza girdi ve tutarı söyledi. Cebimden cüzdanımı çıkarmama vakit tanıyamadan Sehun elindeki kartı uzatıvermişti. "Sehun, ne yapıyorsun?! Ben ödeyebilirdim..."

Sehun bana yukarıdan şöyle bir bakış attıktan sonra tek kelime etmeden kartının şifresini girdi, utançtan yanıyordum. Bir yanım benim yerime ödediği için sevinçten taklalar atıyordu, diğer yanım ise bunun utancıyla yanıp tutuşuyordu. Sanki benim ödeyebilecek param yoktu! En azından insan bir sorardı, ya da derdi ki; Sevgilim, bunlar benden olsun, senin yerine ben ödeyeyim. Ama yoktu, Sehun öküz gibi hiçbir şey demeden ödeyivermişti.

Tam bir öküzdü ama seviyordum.

Kasiyer Sehun'a kartını, kıyafetlerimi koyduğu mağazanın poşetiyle birlikte geri uzattı. Sehun kartı alırken ben de poşeti kaptım. Sehun ile birlikte mağazanın çıkışına yönelirken olabildiğince ona yakın durmaya çalışıyordum. Mağazadan çıkmadan önce bizi rahatsız eden kızlarla göz göze gelince onlara kötü bir bakış atarak Sehun'un iyice dibine giriverdim, kudursunlardı!

"Teşekkür ederim ama gerek yoktu," diye mırıldandım mağazan çıkarken, başımı ona çevirdiğimde gözlerimiz buluştu. Kısa bir bakışmadan sonra gözlerini kaçıran her zaman ki gibi ilk o oldu. "Önemli değil." dedi omuzlarını silkerek, geniş omuzlarından öpesim vardı...

"Hadi şimdi şu mağazaya girelim!" diyerek elini kavradım ve onu görüş alanımızdaki mağazaya sürüklemeye başladım, arkamdan sızlanıyordu fakat duymamazlıktan geliyordum. Ellerini geri çekmeye çalışınca daha sıkı tutmaya başladım, bu sefer kolay kolay kaçamayacaktı.

"Baek, bırak elimi, insanlar bakıyor," Sehun dişlerinin arasından tısladı, hâlâ elini elimden kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. "Baksınlar, ne olacak?"

Bu dediğim üzerine pes ederek çırpınmayı kesti. Zafer kazanmışcasına bir gülümseme dudaklarımda belirdi ve parmaklarımı parmaklarının arasından geçirip ellerimizi birbirine kenetledim. Arada bir şöyle hizaya geliyor, benim sözümü dinliyordu ya, bayılıyordum. Hep böyle söz dinleseydi keşke...

İnsanların garip bakışları altında hiç ayrılmayan ellerimiz ile neredeyse tüm mağazaları dolaştık. Sehun uslu bir çocuk olup ne olursa olsun elini geri çekmedi, ben her yeni mağazaya girdiğimde sızlanıp dursa da isyan etmedi, Jongin için bir tişört alırken yeniden ücreti ödemek istemiş ama bunu Jongin'e aldığımı söylediğimde hemen geri çekilmişti, dolaşmış, dolaşmış ve dolaşmıştık... Saatlerdir mağaza mağaza dolaşıyorduk ve en güzeli ise bu faaliyeti Sehun ile yapıyordum, sesini çıkarmayan biricik sevgilim Sehun ile. Belki o farkında değildi fakat her mağazada ona yakışacağını düşündüğüm kıyafetlere bakıyordum çünkü gerçekten ona beğendiğim bir şeyi almak istiyor, bunu üzerinde görmek istiyordum. Ama hiçbir mağazada bulamadım istediğimi, Sehun'a ne giyse yakışırdı ancak ben onun kadar mükemmel bir şeyler arıyordum. Lakin o da yoktu...

Nihayetinde hiçbir şey bulamamış, elim boş, bir yere çöküvermiştim. Sabahtan beri dolaştığımızdan, yorulduğumuzdan ve deli gibi aç olduğumuzdan Sehun yemek yemeyi önermişti. Şimdi ise ben bir masada tek başıma oturmuş onun yemeklerimizi getirmesini bekliyordum.

İçimden  _gerçekten_  fazlasıyla Sehun'a kendi paramla güzel bir şey almak geçiyordu fakat yoktu, bulamıyordum. Keşke bu kadar seçici olmasaydım ama ne yapabilirdim ki? Sehun'a yakışan bir şey bulmak çok zordu.

Ben kara kara düşünürken aniden karşımdaki sandalyenin çekilmesi ve masaya tepsinin bırakılmasıyla yerimden zıplayıvermiştim. Oh Sehun yine sessiz sessiz gelmiş ödümü koparmıştı! İnsan gelmeden önce haber verirdi, böyle hayalet gibi gelinmezdi ki...

Sehun ne yemek istediğimi sorduğunda hemen 'Burger King' diye bağırmıştım ve cevabım onun yüzünü buruşturmasına neden olmuş fakat yine de çok istiyorsam alabileceğini söylemişti. Ben de elbette alması gerektiğini söyleyip onu yanımdan kovmuştum. Çok sağlıksızmış, hah, tadı güzel olan hiçbir şey sağlıksız olamazdı!

Şimdi onun istediğim menünün aynısından kendine de aldığını görmek sahiden şaşırtmıştı. Ne değişti, Oh Sehun efendi? Hani sağlıksızdı? Bakıyorum aynısından almışsınız kendinize.

"Arada bir böyle kaçamaklar yapmak lazım," derken bana boş bir tepsi uzattı, kendi tepsisindeki menümün içinde bulunan malzemeleri boş tepsiye aktarmaya başladı. "Sevdiğimden değil, canım çektiğinden yiyorum."

Tabii tepsisine olan bakışlarımı ve saklamayı beceremediğim gülüşümü görmüştü savunuyordu kendini...

"Tabii canım, ben de sevdiğimden değil canım çektiğinden yiyorum zaten." dedim tepsime bıraktığı pipeti yırtarken. Başını tepsisinden kaldırıp bana kötü bir bakış atmıştı, tırsmadım da değildi hani. Bu konu hakkında başka bir şey söylememeye karar vererek çenemi kapadım ve hamburgerimi yemeye başladım.

Bir anda Jongin ile hayvan gibi eve sipariş ettiğimiz hamburgerlerimizi yerken ki sohbetimiz aklıma geldi. Bana ilk buluşmada asla sevgilinin karşısında hamburger yeme demişti, asla ilk buluşmada sevgiliyi hamburger yemeye götürmemeliymişiz... Neden diye sormama gerek yoktu çünkü tam karşımda oturmuş tüm iğrençliğiyle hamburgerinden kocaman bir ısırık alarak bana açıkça cevabı göstermişti. O günden beri ilk buluşmada asla hamburger yeme diye bir kural koymuştum kendime fakat görüyordunuz işte... Şimdi oturmuş sevgilimle birlikte hamburger yiyorduk.

Kendime 'içindeki hayvana sahip çık' diye hatırlatıp duruyordum ama açlıktan ölüyorken kendime sahip çıkıp hamburgerimden küçük ve düzgün lokmalar almak dünyanın en zor şeyi gibi geliyordu şu an. Yemin ediyorum çok zordu, yapamıyordum. Sehun karşımda oturmuş gözlerime inanamayacağım kadar gayet düzgün bir şekilde hamburgerini yiyorken onun yanında ne kadar iğrenç olduğumu düşünmeden edemiyordum çünkü öyleydim! Sehun nasıl bu kadar düzgün yiyebiliyordu?! Hayır yani, o böyle hayvan gibi yeseydi ben de yanında kamufle olur, rezil olmazdım. Ama öyle efendi efendi yiyordu ki ben yanında yemek adabı nedir görmemiş çocuklar gibi kalıyordum.

Dayanamıyordum... Yavaş, düzgün ve küçük lokmalarla yemeye dayanamıyordum. Pes edip hamburgerimden kocaman bir ısırık almam da çok uzun sürmedi zaten. Öyle şanssızdım ki tam ısırırken Sehun ile göz göze gelmiştim... Nereden çıkmıştı şimdi hamburger yemek? Hemde ilk buluşmada? Aklıma tüküreyim!

Hamburgeri ağzımdan uzaklaştırarak yavaş yavaş çiğnemeye başladım, gözüm hamburgerime kayıp da aldığım lokmanın boyutuyla karşılaşınca kocaman açılmıştı. Aynı zamanda Sehun'un gözleri de hamburgerimdeydi, yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı ve ardından bana bakınca daha çok utandım. Sanki nasıl bu kadar hayvan olduğumu sorgularmış gibi bakıyordu! Eğer şuan aklından bu lokmayı nasıl ağzıma sığdırabildiğim geçiyorsa onu gebertirdim...

Şöyle bakmayı kesmeliydi.

"Baek," Kolasından bir yudum almadan önce seslendi. "Dudağının kenarına ketçap bulaşmış. Temizle şunu, komik görünüyorsun."

Gözlerini devirerek bana bir peçete uzattı, ona daha ne kadar rezil olabilirim diye düşünerek elinden peçeteyi kaptım. Ağzım dolu olduğundan cevap da veremiyordum ona, gerçekten çok utanç verici bir andaydım. Peçeteyi dudaklarımın kenarına bastırıp temizlediğimde gözleri hâlâ üzerimdeydi ve bu biraz rahatsız ediciydi çünkü birazdan onun bakışları altında hamburgerimi gömecektim.

Bir kere rezil olmuştum zaten, şimdi hiç rezil olmamış gibi davranmamın bir manası yoktu. Battı balık yan gider hesabı...

Elimi patates kızartmalarına daldırıp birkaç tane aldım ve hepsini ağzıma tıktım. Benden bu kadardı, içimdeki hayvana daha fazla sahip çıkamazdım.

Böylece Sehun'un kaçamak bakışları altında yemeğimi hayvan gibi yedim, bitirdim. Hatta birde ondan önce bitirdim yemeğimi, sanki hiç hayvan değilmişim gibi yine kanıtladım ne kadar hayvan olduğumu. Tamam, yemeği hayvan gibi yersin anlarım da bari çocuktan önce bitirmeseydin be Baekhyun!

Pipeti dişlerim arasında sıkıştırıp onun sakince yemeğini yemesini izlerken ne kadar güzel diye geçirdim içimden. Ne kadar da güzel yemek yiyordu, benim aksime! Bir insan yemek yerken nasıl güzel olabilirdi ki ya? Benim olamadığım kesindi.

"Beni de yiyecek olmandan korkuyorum," diye mırıldandı bir anda Sehun, dediğini algılayınca anında kızardım. Bu gerçekten ama gerçekten çok utanç verici bir andı.

"D-Doydum ben," Hayatımda hiç bu kadar rezil olmamıştım...

Sehun güldü. "Buradan bakınca doymamış gibi görünüyorsun. İstersen patateslerimden alabilirsin,"

O kadar laftan, karşısında hayvan gibi yiyişimden ve de doydum dedikten sonra patateslerinden alabileceğimi düşünüyorsa hiç de yanılmıyordu çünkü gayet de alacaktım, böyle teklif her zaman gelmezdi.

"Madem ısrar ediyorsun..." diyerek tepsisine uzandım ve patates kızartmalarından aldım birkaç tane. Şekilden şekile girerek yedim onları, bugün kendimi çok rezil etmiştim artık geri dönüşü yoktu.

Sehun hamburgerini nihayet bitirdi, sonra da birlikte patates kızartmalarını bitirdik.

"Koç bunları yediğimi duyarsa beni öldürür," diye yorumda bulundum son patatesi ağzıma götürürken. Sehun arkasına yaslanmış kolasını yudumlarken beni izliyordu. Dediğimi duyunca başını salladı. "Beni de," diye katıldı bana, ikimizinde aynı anda yediklerimizde gezindi ve kıkırdadım, o da gülümsüyordu. Tanrım, resmen Sehun gülümsüyordu... Hiç bir insanın gülüşüne bu kadar sevineceğimi düşünmezdim önceleri ama şimdi olanı görüyordunuz ya, şimdi o güldü diye ben sevinçten dilimi ısırıyordum.

"Kalkalam mı?" diye sordu bitirdiği kolasını tepsiye bırakırken, başımı sallayarak onu onayladım. 

Ellerimizi kalan peçetelerle sildikten sonra ayaklandık, poşetlerimi almayı unutmadım. "Tuvalete gidebilir miyiz? Hem ellerimi yıkamam lazım hemde tuvalet ihtiyacımı gidermem..." Yağlı elimle Sehun'un elini tutmak hoş olmayacağından bu sefer birleştirmedim ellerimizi, ki zaten tutmaya çalışsam bile izin vermeyeceğini biliyordum. Sehun küçük bir baş sallaması verdi, ardından birlikte en yakın erkekler tuvaletine doğru ilerlemeye başladık. İçeri girer girmez hemen kendimi boş bir kabine atıverdim, o kolayı içmeyecektim...

Ben mesanemi boşaltırken Sehun da ellerini yıkamakla meşguldü, işim bitince sifonu çekip kabinden çıkınca onu ellerini kuruturken gördüm. Ona yetişmek için çabucak musluğa ilerledim ve ellerimi yıkamaya başladım. Yüzümü de yıkamayı unutmadım çünkü dudaklarımın çevresi resmen yağdan parlıyordu, ne kadar da iğrenç yemiştim...

Yine tek kelime etmeden tuvaletten çıktık. Herhalde bu sefer ki yolculuğumuz otoparkaydı, girecek mağaza kalmamıştı ve hava neredeyse kararmıştı. Vay be... Sehun ile saatlerdir birlikteydik. Hayatımın en güzel günüydü. İlk defa bu kadar mutluydum ve içimden evrene mutluluğumu hiç bozmamasını söylüyordum. Her zaman böyle mutlu kalsam olmaz mıydı? Böyle her şey çok iyiydi...

Yüzümde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle başımı kaldırıp Sehun'un güzel yüzüne baktım, onun gibi birine sahip olacak kadar ne iyilik yapmıştım merak ediyordum. Gözlerimi yavaşça onun parlayan yüzünden çekerken onun dışında parlayan bir şey daha gördüm ve anında durup o tarafa yöneldim.

"Baekhyun, nereye?"

Sehun arkamdan sesleniyordu fakat onu duymazlıktan geldim çünkü şu an daha önemli bir mesele vardı... İnanamıyordum. Çok güzeldi... Elimi kuyumcunun camına yaslayarak parlaklığıyla gözlerimi alan bileziğe daha yakından bakmaya çalıştım fakat aramızdaki cam buna engel oluyordu. O kadar bilezik varken neden gözüm buna takılmıştı bilmiyordum, tek bildiğim bunu almak istediğimdi.

Ve bunu kendim için almak da istemiyordum. Bunu Sehun'a almak istiyordum çünkü böyle güzel bir şey anca onun bileğine yakışırdı, onun gibi ihtişamlı biri böyle göz alıcı bir bileziği hak ediyordu.

Fakat bir sorun vardı... Fiyatı çok pahalıydı, bunu alacak kadar param yoktu ki benim.

"Ne oldu? Neye bakıyorsun?" Sehun yanıma yaklaşırken sordu, neye baktığımı görmek için başını uzatınca ona döndüm. "Hiçbir şeye. Hadi, gidelim," diyerek kolunu çekiştirdiğimde hızlıca kolunu elimden kurtardı ve az önce baktığım bileziğe bir bakış attı. "Buna mı bakıyordun? Alacak mısın?"

Ben de onu alacak para mı vardı salak?!

"Hayır, gidelim dedim... Çok yoruldum!" Bir kez daha kolundan tutup çekiştirince pes etti ve ben koşturmadan önce yürüdüğümüz yöne doğru tekrardan geri yürümeye başladık. Biraz uzaklaştığımızda dayanamayarak başımı arkaya atıp bileziğe son kez hayal kırıklığıyla baktım. Onu almayı çok istiyordum, onu Sehun'a almayı her şeyden çok istiyordum... Ama param yoktu işte. Fakirliğin gözü kör olsun!

Sehun'la omuz omuza otoparka indik, arabanın yerini bulmamız ikimizde nereye park ettiğimize bakmadığımızdan biraz uzun sürdü ve nihayet bulunca kendimizi hemen Sehun'un arabasının rahat koltuklarına bırakmıştık. Onun ne kadar yorulduğunu düşünmek beni üzüyordu, keşke antrenmanından hemen sonra buluşmasaydık fakat iptal etmeyen oydu, ona teklifte bulunmuştum! Yani bana içinden sövmesindi...

Dönüş yolcuğu akşam trafiğine kaldığımızdan geliş yolculuğundan daha uzun sürdü, bu süreçte sessiz müzik eşliğinde biraz kestirmiştim ve Sehun kolumu dürtüp geldiğimizi söylemeseydi büyük ihtimal sabaha kadar orada kesintisiz uyurdum da...

Yorgun argın bir şekilde hiç kalmak istemeyerek arabadan indim, Sehun arka koltuktan mağaza poşetlerimi aldı ama onları bana uzatmayıp kendisi taşıdı. Centilmenliğine tembel tembel gülümseyip peşinden yürümeye başladım. Utanmasam ona yaslanıp giderdim, hatta kendimi taşıttırırdım, o derece yorgundum ve uykum vardı.

"Bugün çok güzeldi, değil mi?" diye sordum uyku akan sesimle, dudaklarımı ısırarak Sehun'a baktım. Yorgunken bile güzeldi pezevenk...

Cevap vermedi, sorun değildi.

"Çok yoruldum belki ama, yorgunluğuma değdi," diye kendi kendime devam ettim. Tanıdık koridorlarda yürürken ona bakıyordum fakat o bir saniyeliğine olsun başını çevirip bana bakmıyordu. Yine de sorun değildi. Bugün hiçbir şey sorun değildi.

"Bu arada benim yerime ödediğin şeyler için tekrar teşekkür ederim, çok naziksin." Sesime cilve ekleyerek söyledim ama yine ilgisini çekemedim.

"Yarın sabah kahvaltıda görüşürüz değil mi?" Görüşeceğimizi bile bile sordum, cevap alamadım. "Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm."

Dışarıdan gören biri deli olduğumu sanırdı çünkü sahiden de kendi kendime konuşuyordum.

"Umarım Jongin aldığım tişörtü beğenir..." İç çekerek önüme döndüm, yine bir tepki vermeyeceğini sanmıştım fakat başını çevirip bana baktığını görünce merak ederek ben de geri ona döndüm ve... evet, sahiden bana bakıyodu! Nihayet ilgisini çekebilmiştim...

Bir şey demedi ama bana bakması yeterdi. Birkaç saniye ifadesiz bir suratla baktıktan sonra geri önüne döndü, gülümsemekten dudaklarım acıyordu artık. Acaba Sehun kıskanmış mıydı? Amanın! Sehun, Jongin'i kıskanıyordu... Ya da Jongin'i hiç sevmediğinden de ilgisini çekmiş olabilirdi, bilemiyordum. Sonuç olarak bana bakmıştı ya, her şeye değerdi.

Bir kapının önünde durunca geldiğimizi anladım. İkimizden biri içeride olduğu sürece kapıyı kilitleme gereği duymazdık bu yüzden yanıma anahtarımı almamıştım. Sehun'un uzattığı poşetleri elinden dikkatlice kaptım, çok şey almamıştım ama hepsini ayrı ayrı poşetlere koyduklarından elimde kalabalık oluşturmuşlardı.

"Sehun..." diye mırıldandım adını.

Derin bir nefes alarak cevap verdi. "Bu sefer ne oldu?"

Yanaklarım kızarmaya başladı. "Şey... Ben... Ben bugün için teşekkür edecektim. G-Gerçekten çok eğlendim, seninle birlikte olmak beni mutlu ediyor. Bir daha tekrarlayalım olur mu?"

Başından savmak ister gibi hızlı hızlı kafasını salladı. "Olur, Baekhyun. Hadi, gir içeri artık."

Kapı koluna doğru uzanınca onu durdurdum, vay canına, şuan amma da yakındık. Kapı koluna doğru eğildiğinden kafalarımız şimdi aynı hizaya gelmişti ve içimden bir ses fırsat bu fırsat diye bağırıp duruyordu. Evet, biliyordum, fırsat ayağıma kadar gelmişti, kapayın çenenizi!

"Gitmeden önce..." dedim sessizce, sesim istemim dışında kısık çıkmıştı. Yakınlığımız kalbime sancılar sokuyordu, bayılacaktım şimdi! "Gitmeden önce ne?" diye tekrarladı ben devam etmeyince, yakınlığımızı fark edince geri çekilmek üzere atağa geçmişti fakat bu sefer kolunu daha sıkı kavrayıp onun hareket etmesini engelledim.

"Gitmeden önce yapmam gereken bir şey," deyip dudaklarımı dudaklarına doğru yaklaştırmaya başladım, milimler kalmıştı aramızda, sadece bir milim sonra dudaklarımız birleşecekti...

Fakat her zaman olduğu gibi evren beni sevmediğini bir kez daha kanıtladı ve yaptı yapacağını, Sehun son anda başını yukarı kaldırıp dudaklarımı boşlukta bıraktı. Onu öpeceğime kendimi öyle kandırmıştım ki onun başını kaldırdığını ve dudaklarımın hiçbir şeyle buluşmadığını anlamam saniyelerimi almıştı.

Gerçek tokat gibi suratıma çarparken hemen geri çekildim. Bu... bu çok utanç vericiydi. Hayatımda hiç bu kadar küçük düştüğümü hatırlamıyordum. Baştan aşağı kızardığımı hissettim. Bir daha nasıl yüzüne bakardım bilemiyordum, biri beni hemen şimdi öldürmeliydi!

"Ah... şey...ben üzgünüm. İyi geceler," Ne söyleyeceğimi bilemeyerek ona arkamı döndüm, elini kapı kolundan çekerken beni durdurmasını diliyordum ama durdurmayacağını da biliyordum... Az önce onun açma fırsatı tanımadığım kapı kolunu kavradım ve yavaşça aşağı indirdim. O kadar yavaş hareket ediyordum ki... beni durdurmasını bekliyorum hâlâ.

Durdurmadı.

Ne kadar aptal olduğuma içimden söverek girdim içeri, kapıyı arkamdan kapatırken onun uzaklaşan adım seslerini dinliyordum. Neden böyle bir şeye kalkışmıştım ki? Aramızda tek taraflı bir sevgi vardı, benden hoşlanmıyordu bile. Ne diye öpüşmek gibi bir aptallığa kalkışmıştım? Bir yanım belki de fazla hızlı gidiyorsundur diye beni avutmaya çalışıyordu fakat bunun doğru olmadığını tüm dünya biliyordu. Bizim yerimizde başka sevgililer olsa şimdiye öpüşüp koklaşmışlar, hatta işi bile pişirmişlerdi, ben hızlı falan gitmiyordum!

Hayır, istediğim öpüşüp koklaşmak ya da işi pişirmek bile değildi ki! İstediğim tek şey küçücük bir öpücüktü... Ne daha fazlası, ne daha azı. Ben sadece onun dudaklarını tatmak istemiştim, başka bir şey değil.

Görünüşe göre o istemiyordu. O zaman ben de bir daha bunu yapmaya kalkışmazdım...

En mutlu günümün içine kendi etmemin şerefine hissettiğim öfkeyle poşetleri Jongin'in telefona bakarken uzandığı yatağına doğru fırlattım, Jongin neye uğradığını şaşırarak yerinde zıplamıştı.

"Oh Sehun'un uyurken dudaklarını birbirine mühürleyeceğim!"


	21. Kaybedince daha çok seveceksin

Hep  _en azından_  ile başlardı düşüncelerim, ne zaman bir şeylerin içine etsem. En azından içine etmeden önce şunu yaptım, bunu dedim... falan filan diye kendimi avutuyorum fakat hepimiz biliyoruz ki olan oldu ve ben tüm o güzel şeylerin içine ettim.

Şimdi de gecenin bir yarısı yatağımda oturmuş aynılarını düşünüyordum.

En azından Sehun ile bir gün, güzel bir gün, geçirdim diyorum kendime ama günün sonunda yaptığım hata aklıma geldikçe bunun sadece bir avuntu olduğu gerçeği yüzüme tokat gibi çarpıyor. Bir diyorum ki; en azından güzel bir gündü, sonra yine bir diyorum ki; ama ben o güzel günün içine ettim. Düşüncelerim sürekli bu ikilemin arasında gidip geliyordu ve ben biraz daha düşünürsem kafayı yiyecektim. Bunu düşünmenin beni üzdüğünü biliyordum fakat aynı zamanda düşünmeyi durduramıyordum.

Odaya girip elime geçen her şeyi Jongin'e fırlatırken kendime sövüyordum, Jongin beni durdurup ne olduğunu sorduğunda anlatırken kendime sövüyordum, nihayet sinirimin geçtiğine onu kendime ikna edip uyumaya geçtiğimizde de kendime sövüyordum çünkü ona düşünmeyeceğime dair söz vermiştim ama gelin görün ki sözümü tutmuyordum. İşte bu yüzden kendime sövmeliydim, bunlar için kendime sövmem lazımdı. Çünkü tüm hata bendeydi.

Her şeyin içine etmek gibi bir yeteneğim vardı ve ben bu yüzden kendimden nefret ediyordum. Hiçbir zaman doğru kararları verememekten, doğru kararları veremediğim gibi o kararların içine etmekten, sonra sanki bu kararı ben vermemişim gibi kendime sövmekten, o kararlar yüzünden üzülmekten, kırılmaktan ve en çok da kendimden nefret ediyordum. Neden hiçbir zaman doğru kararları veremiyordum? Neden her zaman her güzel giden şeyin içine etmek zorundaydım ki? Sehun ile 'yürümeyen' ilişkimize de olacak şey tam olarak buydu, bunun da içine edecektim hatta belki de çoktan etmiştim bile. Sehun ile olan ilişkimiz çok da güzel olmayabilirdi fakat benim gözümde o kadar mükemmeldi ki diğerlerinin ilişkilerinde ne yaptıkları umurumda değildi, biz böyle de güzeldik. Bizden uyumlusu varsa çıksınlardı karşıma ama yoktu işte, çıkamazlardı.

Her neyse, konumuza geri dönelim.

Ben her şeyin içine edebilen bir becereksizin tekiydim. Sehun en doğru insan olmayabilirdi ancak hiçbirimiz doğru insan değildik, hiçbirimiz doğru insanı da bulamıyorduk. Bana göre en doğru insan oydu, onu seçmiştim. Daha çok, kalbim onu seçmişti. Hayatımda en doğru (ve güzel) kararın onu sevmem olduğunu düşünüyordum ama... siz konuyu biliyordunuz işte. Ben doğru kararlar veremiyordum, verdiğimde de ne olduğunu görüyorduk.

Fakat ben inanmıştım, inanıyordum ve her zaman inanacaktım; Sehun benim verdiğim en doğru karardı. Sadece ben bu kararı hak etmiyordum.

Biraz klişe olacaktı ama; sorun onda değildi, sorun bendeydi. Yemin ederim, beni sevemediği için ona kızmıyordum. Beni sevmek zorunda değildi, onu beni sevmeye asla zorlamazdım zaten. Gerçekten sorun onda değildi. Sorun bir türlü ondan vazgeçemediğim için bendeydi. Sorun bendeydi çünkü onu seven bendim, ondan kopamayan bendim, onu hayat meselem yapan bendim, onu rahat bırakmayan bendim; onu kendimden soğutacak her şeyi yapan bendim, her şeyin sorumlusu bendim ve işte bu yüzden sorun bendeydi. Sehun'un hiçbir suçu yoktu. İnsanların, beni sevmediği halde benimle çıkmayı kabul ettiği için Sehun'a kötü kötü bakmaları hoşuma gitmiyordu, bunu hak etmiyordu çünkü dediğim gibi sorun onda değildi. Benimle çıkmayı kabul ettiği için Sehun'a 'ne kadar düşünceli, ne kadar iyi bir insan' gözüyle bakmaları gerekirken onlar bu duruma çok başka bir pencereden bakıyordu. Sehun'un eşcinsel olup olmadığını bile bilmiyordum (bilmiyorduk) ama o sırf ben onu çok seviyorum diye benimle çıkmayı kabul etmişti, kim böyle bir sorumluluğu alabilirdi ki?

Ya beni mutlu etmek için çıkma teklifimi kabul etmişti ya da sadece benden kurtulmak için... İki türlü de korkunçtu. Sanki onu zorla yanımda tutuyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve ben artık bundan yorulmuştum, kaldıramıyordum. Beni sevmemesini çoktan geçmiştim, benden hoşlanmadığı halde benimle çıkmasını kaldıramıyordum. Sehun benden hoşlanmıyordu bile, beni bu gerçek mahvediyordu. Eğer bana karşı hiçbir duygu beslemiyorsa... bu ilişkinin bir anlamı yoktu.

Yanımda olması yetmiyordu, beni sevmesini istiyordum ve sorun şuydu ki; Sehun beni asla sevmeyecekti, biliyordum. Artık daha fazla kendimi 'en azından yanımda' diye avutamazdım. Ben onun yanında mutlu olabilirdim ama o benim yanımdayken mutlu değildi. Önemli olan onun mutluluğuydu, nasıl bunu görmezden gelebilirdim? Bencillik yapamazdım, kendi mutluluğum için onun mutluluğunu gölgemle kapatamazdım.

Sehun mutlu olmayı benden çok hak ediyordu, bu kadardı. Ve ben onu nasıl mutlu edebileceğimi biliyordum... sanırım.

 

Gece çok düşünmenin verdiği uykusuzlukla gözlerim şiş ve göz altlarım da mor uyanmıştım, hâlâ yorgun hissediyordum hatta aşırı uykum vardı fakat hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranabilirdim. Davranabiliyordum da. Jongin'i her şeyin yolunda gittiğine inandırabildiysem davranabiliyordum belli ki. Bakın, Kim Jongin'den bahsediyorduk: beni şu dünyada kendimden bile en iyi tanıyabilen kişi. Eğer onu bile ikna edebildiysem... ben başka bir şey demiyordum.

"Bugün en iyi arkadaşımın bana aldığı tişörtü giyeceğim," dedi Jongin gururlu bir edayla yatağının üzerine serdiği yeni tişörtünü eline alırken, bana göz kırptı. Tüm yorgunluğuma rağmen ona kocaman bir gülümseme bahşettim. "Beğenmene gerçekten sevindim, koca bebek."

"Tabii ki beğeneceğim, sonuçta en iyi arkadaşım aldı!"

En azından bazılarımız mutlu, bazılarımızın aksine. Görüyor muydunuz? Yine şu 'en azından' ile başlayan düşüncelerim... Bir türlü peşimi bırakmıyorlardı.

Jongin tişörtü üzerine geçirdi, o sırada ben dolabın önünde durmuş ne giyeceğime karar vermeye çalışıyordum ya da öyle göstermeye çalışıyordum mu demeliydim? Hareketlerim yavaştı, bilerek her şeyi ağırdan alıyordum ve bunu Jongin'in fark etmemesini umuyordum çünkü fark ederse nasıl bir açıklama yapacağımı bilemiyordum.

"Daha giyinmedin mi, Baek? Kahvaltıya geç kalacağız!"

Kahvaltıya geç kalmayacağımızı ikimiz de biliyorduk, Sehun'a geç kalmaktan bahsediyordu. Eğer oyalanırsam Sehun biz gelene kadar kahvaltısını bitirip giderdi, biliyorduk. Amacım da buydu ya zaten... Ancak Jongin bilmiyordu işte. Söyleyemek istiyor ama söyleyemiyordum.

Bunu tek başıma halletmeliydim.

"Sen önden git, ben sana yetişim," dedim dolaba eğilip bir tişört kaparken, ona dönüp gülümsedim. Gözlerini devirerek oturduğu yataktan kalktı, kapıya yürümeden önce yanıma gelip her zaman yaptığı gibi saçlarımı karıştırdı ve ben de her zaman ki gibi homurdanarak ellerinden kaçtım. Odadan çıkmadan önce kötü adam kahkahasını atmıştı...

Odada nihayet yalnız kalınca soyunmaya ve elime geçen ilk kıyafeti üzerime geçirmeye başladım. İşim çabucak bitti fakat odadan çıkmadım.

O sabah kahvaltıya inmedim. Jongin'e antrenmanımın başladığına dair bir mesaj attım, ki yalandı, başlamasına henüz vardı. O sabah kahvaltıya ilk defa inmedim ve Jongin'in dediğine göre Sehun kahvaltısını bitirdiği halde ilk defa kalkmamış, kahvaltı bitimine kadar oturmuş. Antrenmanları başlayana dek orada öylece oturmuş ve ben bunu bildiğim halde gitmedim, gidemedim. Belki de hiçbir zaman elime geçmeyecek olan şansı kaçırdım, bile bile.

Bile bile Sehun'u ellerimden kaçırdım.

Antrenmanlarının başlama saatine kadar yatağımda oturup bekledim, sonunda antrenmanları başlayınca telefonu elime aldım. Ya şimdi ya da hiç... Bu işi şimdi bitirecektim. Kalbime çöken ağrıyı görmezden gelerek telefonumun mesaj bölümüne girdim, gönderilecek kişiyi seçtim ve parmaklarım titreye titreye yazmaya başladım.

**Kime: Sehun**

**Burada bitirmemizin ikimiz için de en iyisi olacağını düşünüyorum, kendine iyi bak.**

Asla Sehun'a böyle bir mesaj atacağımı düşünmezdim lakin olmuştu işte, az önce mesajı göndermiştim, geri dönüşü yoktu. Belki de hayatım boyunca birine attığım en iğrenç mesajdı çünkü bu beni sevmeyen birine bile atılsa hiç hoş bir mesaj değildi, acımasız ve vurdumduymaz bir mesajdı. Bunları yazmak istememiştim fakat yazmak istediklerimi de yazamazdım, seçenekler arasında en iyisi buydu.

İkimiz için de bunu kolaylaştırmıştım işte, buraya kadardı. Bu ilişki bundan daha ötesine gidemezdi, birbirimizi yormamızın manası yoktu. İkimiz için de en iyisiydi, benim için en iyisi olması tartışılırdı ama Sehun için kesinlikle çok iyi bir karardı. Onun mutlu olmasını canıgönülden istiyordum, o mutlu olsun yeterdi bana.

Dolan gözlerimi tavana dikerek kalbimdeki ağrının geçmesini bekledim. Ağlamayacaktım, kendimi saçma salak bir depresyona da sokmayacaktım. İyi değildim ama iyi olacaktım. Cevap gelmediğine emin olduktan sonra kalkıp odadan çıktım ve kendimi en iyi hissettiğim şeyi yapmaya gittim, koşmaya.

Bir tek koşunca kendimi özgür hissediyordum.

***

Antrenmanımın sonlarına doğru Jongin tribünlerde belirdi, yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı ama yine de göz göze gelince bana sıcak bir gülümseme bahşetti, ben de aynı şekilde ona karşılık verdim. Genelde kimin antrenmanı önce biterse diğerini beklemeye giderdik fakat bu neredeyse yok denecek kadar azaldığından şimdi buraya gelmesini tuhaf karşılaşmıştım, eminim bir şeyler olmuştu ve ben yalnızca bunun o konuyla alakalı olmamasını dileyebiliyordum. Jongin'e en yakın zamanda söyleyecektim ya da o bir şekilde öğrenirdi fakat şimdi bu konuyu onunla konuşmak istemiyordum. Daha doğrusu, bu konu hakkında kimseyle hiçbir şekilde konuşmak istemiyordum. Bu konuyu bir an önce unutmak istiyordum sadece.

Antrenmanın bittiğini duyuran koçla birlikte herkes farklı yerlere dağılmaya başladı, ben de Jongin'in yanına yöneldim. Hoplaya zıplaya merdivenlerden inip yanımda bitti ve tek kelime söylemeden bakışlarımızla anlaşarak çıkışa yöneldik. Birazdan konuşmaya başlayacağını çok iyi biliyordum, sabırla bekledim.

Tam da bahçeye çıktığımız sıra kaşlarını hafifçe çatarak yüzünü bana çevirdi ve konuşmaya başladı. "Bugün Sehun'da bir şeyler var," diyerek giriş yaptı. Hiçbir şeyden haberim yokmuş gibi saf bir ifadeyle ona baktım. "Neden ki?" diye sorarken bir yanım cevabı bildiğimi söylüyordu fakat yine de sordum. Jongin omuzlarını silkerek cevapladı. "Antrenman bitişi soyunma odasındaydık, dolabından telefonunu çıkarıp bir şeylere baktı, sonra, artık ne gördüyse bilemiyorum, bir anda sinirlendi ve dolaba yumruk attı. Yine birisiyle kavga edeceğini sanarak yanına gittim, oldukça kibar bir şekilde ne olduğunu sordum." Jongin duraksayıp kaşlarını daha çok çattı. "Ve bana siktir olup gitmemi söyledi! İyilik yapıp yanına gidiyoruz, nasıl karşılık veriyor görüyor musun? Sevgiline biraz ahlak dersi ver." diye bitirdiğinde bakışlarımı kaçırarak önüme döndüm.

Eğer yanılmıyorduysam kesinlikle telefonuna baktığında benim mesajımı görmüş ve buna sinirlenmişti fakat anlamadığım şey şuydu, ne diye sinirleniyordu? Ona iyilik yapmıştım!

"Hangi eliyle yumruk attı?" Onun hakkında endişelenmeyi nasıl bırakacaktım hiç bilmiyordum... "Dikkat etmedim ama sağlam eliyle olsa gerek."

Sessizce başımı salladım, umarım yeni düzelmeye başlayan eliyle yumruk atmamıştı yoksa ayrılmış olduğumuzu umursamaz ve gidip ben ona bir tane çakardım.

"Sen ona ne olduğunu biliyor musun?" diye aniden sorunca Jongin yanaklarım kızardı. Şey, sanırım biliyordum... "Galiba," diye mırıldandım parmaklarımla oynarken, Jongin bir sorun olduğunu anlamış olacak ki yüzüme bakmaya çalıştı. "Kavga mı ettiniz?" diye sordu yumuşak bir ses tonuyla, başımı hayır anlamında salladım.

"Aslında biz... ayrıldık."

"NE?" Jongin'in sesini yükseltmesiyle yanımızdan geçen insanlar dönüp şöyle bir baktı, onlar öyle bakınca sanki herkes Sehun'la ayrıldığımızı öğrenmiş gibi hissetmeme engel olamadım. Doğrusu insanların umurunda bile değildik ama saçma bir düşünceye kapılmıştım işte. Kimse Sehun ile ilişkimizi merak etmiyordu, zaten elbet bir gün biteceğini biliyorlardı.

Jongin yürümeyi kesip bana şok olmuş bir ifadeyle baktı. "Ne diyorsun, Baek? Gerçekten ayrıldınız mı? Ama neden? Dün çok eğlendiğinizi söylemiştin! Nasıl senden ayrılır? Eğer sırf sen onu öpmeye çalıştın diye ayrıldıysa onun kafasını kırarım."

Ama sonra içine ettim!

"Saçmalama, Jongin. Şey... ondan ayrılan bendim. Yani kafasını falan kırmaya çalışma yoksa ben senin kafanı kırarım! Ben ikimiz için de en doğru kararı verdim, sorma bir şey."

Sahiden de hiçbir şey sormadı. Yalnızca güven verircesine sırtımı patpatladı, dudaklarında küçük bir tebessüm vardı. "En doğrusunu yaptın," derken inandırıcıydı fakat kendim için en doğrusunu yapmış mıydım hâlâ emin değildim. Sehun için en doğrusunu yaptığım belliydi, peki ya kendim? Bilmiyordum...

Ertesi sabah kahvaltı zamanında ben ve Jongin onlardan ayrı bir masada oturana kadar bilmediğimi sanıyordum ama sonra cevabımı aldım. Kesinlikle kendim için en doğru kararı vermemiştim fakat bir sorun vardı ki artık geri dönemezdim, bitmişti. Kahvaltı boyunca çaktırmadan izledim onu, bir kere bile bakmadı bana. Dümdüz bir ifadeyle yemeğini yiyor, heyecanla bir şeyler anlatan Chanyeol'u dinliyordu ve ara sıra ona kısa cevaplar verdiğini de görmüştüm. Her zaman olduğu gibi kahvaltısını bitirir bitirmez kalktı, bana yine bir kez bile bakmadan arkasını dönüp gitti.

Bundan sonraki günlerde de aynı periyot tekrarlandı. Sehun hiçbir şey olmamış, aramızda bir şeyler yaşanmamış gibi benden önceki hayatına hızlı bir geri dönüş yaptı ve ben onda takılı kaldım. Yemekhaneye iniyordum inmesine ama yemek yemek için değil Sehun'u görebilmek için iniyordum çünkü onu doğru düzgün izleyebildiğim zaman dilimleri bunlardı. Jongin kilo verdiğimi söylüyor yemek yemeye zorluyordu, koç performansımın son zamanlarda düştüğünü ne olduysa acilen toparlanmam gerektiğini söylüyordu. Chanyeol Sehun'un kesinlikle bu konu hakkında konuşmayı reddettiğini, benim konum açılır açılmaz onu susturduğunu ya da duymamazlıktan geldiğini ve ağzından bana dair hiçbir laf alamadığını söylüyordu. Jongin artık onu unutmam, Chanyeol ise konuşmam gerektiğini söylüyordu çünkü Chanyeol'a göre Sehun hiç de eskisi gibi değilmiş, öyle olduğuna dair bir izlenim veriyormuş ama gerçekte hiç öyle değilmiş, öyle demişti. Fakat ona inanmıyordum, Sehun gayet iyiydi,  _eskisi gibiydi_.

Bense eskisinden daha beter.

Ayrılığımızın üzerinden geçen dördüncü günde yanlışlıkla bahçede çarpışmıştık ve başını çevirip de benim olduğunu gördüğü an tek kelime etmeden hemen uzaklaştığını bir türlü unutamıyor, bunun üstesinden gelemiyordum. Beni görmek dahi istemiyordu, bensiz çok iyi idare ediyordu ama ben onsuz berbattım. Ayrılmamıza rağmen aklım hâlâ ona yakışacağını düşündüğüm fakat pahalı olduğundan alamadığım bilezikteydi, tüm amacım onu almaktı. Bu yüzden yemeyip içmeyip paramı ona biriktiriyordum. Ayrılmış olsak dahi onu alacaktım, umurumda değildi. Bütün gereksiz masrafları kesmiştim, paramı biriktiriyordum ve böyle giderse bu ayın sonunda alabilecektim. Belki onu hatırlatıyor diye bileziği saklardım, belki de gizlice çantasına atardım. O bileziği aldıktan sonra ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum ama şimdilik tek düşüncem onu almayı her şeyden çok istediğimdi ve alacaktım.

Ayrılığımızın altıncı gününde Sehun yine biriyleriyle tartışmış fakat neyse ki kimseyle kavga etmemiş, Jongin Sehun'u ayırmaya gidince onu sertçe ittirdiği söylemişti, görünüşe bakılırsa Jongin'i hâlâ sevmiyordu. Muhtemelen Jongin'i benim yüzümden sevmiyordu, bana dair her şeyden nefret ettiğine bahse girerdim.

Tartışmanın ertesi günü olan bugün, yani ayrılığımızın tam birinci haftasında, Minseok hyung antrenmanım bittikten sonra onunla kafetaryada buluşmam gerektiğini çünkü bir şeyler konuşacağımızı söyleyerek beni soru işaretleriyle yalnız bıraktı. Sehun ile ayrıldığımdan beri hep bozuk olan dikkatim yine dağıldığından koç bu sefer beni fena azarladı ve böylece antrenmanım biraz erken bitti, kendime gelmem gerektiğini söyleyip beni kovmuştu.

Ben de soluğu kafetaryada almıştım. Minseok boş bir masada oturmuş önünde yarısı içilmiş kahveyle beni bekliyordu. Hemen yanına gittim ve karşısındaki sandalyeye çöktüm.

"Erken geldin," dedi benim oturduğumu görünce bakışlarını kahvesinden ayırıp bana çevirerek, dudaklarındaki sıcak gülümsemesi içimi ısıtmıştı fakat onun Sehun'un oda arkadaşı olduğunu hatırlamak ısınan içime buz dolu bir kova döküyordu.

"Evet, öyle oldu," diye geveledim, ona kovulduğumu söyleyemezdim, bu çok utanç verici ve açıklaması zor bir şeydi.

"Bir şeyler ister misin?" diye sordu kibarlık yaparak fakat başımı iki yana salladım, hem canım istemiyordu hemde paramı harcayamazdım. "Hadi, al bir şeyler. Benden olsun," diye diretti bunun üzerine ancak ben yine kemküm ettim. Okulumuzun popüler kaptanını reddettiğime ben de inanamıyordum...

"Gerçekten gerek yok, teşekkür ederim," derken yanaklarım kızarmıştı.

Minseok hafifçe kaşlarını çattı ve beni şöyle bir süzdü. "Çok zayıflamışsın, bir şeyler yemen gerek."

Bunu biliyordum ama canım istemiyordu ki, hem paramı da harcayamazdım!

İtiraz etmek üzere ağzımı açtığım sıra beni susturdu. "Ben sana bir şeyler alacağım, sen burada bekle. Geldiğimde konuşacağız," diyerek hiçbir şey söylememi beklemeden gözden kayboldu, geri geldiğinde ellerinde çubuk kraker ve bisküviler vardı, birde kahve.

Otururken hepsini masaya bıraktı. "B-Bunlara gerek yoktu hyung," dedim gözlerimi kocaman açarak aldıklarına bakarken, önemi yok dercesine omuzlarını silkti. "Bir şeyler yediğinden emin olmak istiyorum, hadi ye."

Yeniden kemküm etsem de bu kez onu kırmamak adına elime sıkıştırdığı bisküviyi açtım ve yemeye başladım, şimdi fark ediyordum da aslında biraz açmışım... Uzattığı kahveden bir yudum aldıktan sonra yemeye devam ettim, ona ikram ettiğimde gülümseyerek başını iki yana sallamıştı.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse neden Minseok hyungun benim yemek yediğimden emin olmak istediğini bilmiyordum, anlamamıştım da. Fakat bunu sorun etmedim, bunu ona soramazdım zaten.

"Ben buraya şey hakkında konuşmak için gelmiştim... şey..." Durdu. "Sehun."

Sehun'un ismini duymamla bisküviden aldığım küçük bir parça soluk boruma kaçtı ve ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan iki saniye içinde öksürük krizine girdim. Minseok hyung panikleyerek bana kahveyi uzatınca sıcak olmasını önemsemeden oldukça büyük bir yudum aldım, boğazımı yakmış fakat öksürük krizinden kurtarmıştı. Yuh, az kalsın ölecektim!

"İyi misin?" diye sordu Minseok hyung öksürüklerim yavaş yavaş dindiğinde, endişeli bir ifadeyle bana bakıyordu. Başımı sallayarak onu onayladım. "İyiyim."  _Belki._

Benden onay alınca konuşmaya devam etti, kabız olmuş gibi bir suratla onu dinlemeye başladım.

"Bak, aranızda ne oldu bilmiyorum ve burnumu da sokmam istemem fakat... Fakat siz ikiniz affedersin ama bok gibi görünüyorsunuz. Sehun somurtup duruyor, sen hiç yemek yemiyorsun. Sonra Sehun geliyor sen yemek yediğin için bana sövüyor, sanki ben sana yemek yeme demişim gibi! Ardından yemek yemediğin için kendini suçluyor, üzerine yemediğin için bir posta da sana sövüyor. Herkese sövüyor! Neden ayrıldınız diye soruyorum, cevap vermiyor. Odada ölü gibi duruyor ve bazen geceleri su içmek için kalktığımda onu uyanık görüyorum, bir gün az kalsın altıma işeyecektim! Bu halleri beni çok korkutuyor, sen de beni korkutuyorsun. İkiniz de berbatsınız!"

Minseok hyung öfkeyle soluyordu, dinlenmek için bir süre durduktan sonra kaşları çatık bir biçimde konuşmaya kaldığı yerden devam etti.

"Sehun bir atak yapacak gibi değil, diyorum ki... Onun yerine sen bir atak yapsan, çıksan karşısına, konuşup halletseniz..? Olmaz mı? İkinizi böyle görmek istemiyorum, benim de moralim bozuluyor."

En az Sehun'un takındıkları kadar düz bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordum. Neler diyordu o öyle? Sehun yemek yemediğim için kendini mi suçluyordu? Yani, şey, bir bakıma onun yüzünden yemeden içmeden kesmiştim fakat kesinlikle onun bunda bir suçu yoktu. Üstelik... yemek yemediğimi fark ettiğine göre... bana bakıyor muydu? Beni önemsiyor muydu? Tanrım, neler düşünüyordum... Elbette önemsemiyordu beni, küçücük bir şeyden bunları çıkartmamalıydım, hemen umutlanmamalıydım.

Bitmişti, bitmiştik.

Ve benden onu yapmamı nasıl beklerdi? Ayrılan bendim, her zaman peşinde koşan yine bendim, ona geri dönen kişi de bendim ama bu sefer karşısına çıkamazdım. Bu sefer olmayacaktı, yapamazdım. Ben bir hafta boyunca boşu boşuna sürünmemiştim, hemen pes edip karşısına çıkamazdım, ben ona yeniden gidemezdim... Her zaman ona gideceğimi düşünürdüm ama bu kez olmazdı. Kararımdan geri dönemezdim, dönersem tekrar içine ederdim bazı şeyleri. Eğer mutlu olmasını istiyorduysam kararımdan geri dönemezdim, bu kadardı.

Hiç düşünmeden başımı sağa sola sallayıp onu cevapladım. "Olmaz," dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde, oysa ki nasıl da istiyordum... "Yapamam, kusura bakma."

Konuşmanın bittiğini düşünerek ayağa fırladım, hemen peşimden kalktı ve beni durdurdu. "Dur, gitme! Ne demek olmaz? Onu sevmiyor musun?" Tanrım, elbette onu hâlâ deliler gibi seviyordum ama olmazdı işte!

"Seviyorum," Derin bir nefes aldım, ona bunu nasıl izah edebilirdim bilmiyordum. "Bak, anlamıyorsun. Yapamam, tamam mı? Lütfen zorlama."

Çünkü zorlarsa işleri de zorlaştıracaktı. Pes etmem an meseleseydi...

Kolumu tutuşundan kurtardıktan sonra yürümeye devam ettim fakat çok inatçı olduğundan kolay kolay peşimi bırakmadı, benimle birlikte yürüyordu şimdi. "Sen de anlamıyorsun... O ilk adımı atacak tarzda biri değil, sen ona adım atmadıkça o sana karşılık vermez! Yani anlayacağın sen bir şey yapmadıkça o da yapmayacak çünkü geçmişinde yaşadığı bir şeylerden dolayı güveni sarsıldı, hata yapmaktan korkuyor."

Bir anlık duraksamanın ardından durup ona döndüm. "Peki sen bunları nereden biliyorsun?"

Bunları uydurmadığını nereden bilebilirdim? Sehun'un çok özel geçmişini nasıl bilebilirdi? Yoksa... Sehun ona anlatmış mıydı? Ama nasıl olurdu, kimseye güvenmediğini sanıyordum!

Minseok'un ifadesi yumuşadı, yine de endişesi kaybolmamış gibiydi, kaçmamam için tetikte bekliyordu. "Sehun ile sandığından daha yakınız. Bana bazı... şeyler anlattı. Bunu sana anlatamam, zamanı geldiğinde kendisi sana anlatacaktır eminim. Sadece ona bir şans daha ver. Sana gitmen için bir şans vermişti, Baekhyun, ama sen o şansı kullanmadın ve o şans kayboldu. Sen kalmayı tercih ettin, o zaman sözünün arkasında dur!"

Minseok'a her şeyi anlatmış mıydı yani? Vay be!

"Üzgünüm," diye tekrarladım iç çekerek, düşünme zahmetine bile girmeyecektim çünkü bu işleri benim için zorlaştırmaktan başka bir işe yaramayacaktı. Düşünemezdim, düşünürsem her şeyi bozardım. "Fikrim değişmedi, Minseok hyung. Ben yoruldum, sürekli ilk adımı atan kişi olmaktan yoruldum. Eğer beni gerçekten geri istiyorsa biraz kendisi çabalasın! Geçmişte ne yaşadı bilmiyorum ama bunu aşması gerek, kimsenin geçmişi güzel değil ancak bunun üstesinden gelebiliyoruz, en azından gelmeye çalışıyoruz! Önce kendini aşmayı denesin çünkü ben çok yoruldum."

Minseok bir şey söyleyecek gibi oldu fakat sonra vazgeçmiş gibi ağzını geri kapadı, o hayal kırıklığıyla başını sallarken içimden bunları söylememiş olduğumu dilediğimden haberi yoktu. Söylenmesi gereken bunlardı, Sehun'un iyiliğini düşünüyordum. Ben tekrar ona dönersem mutlu falan olmayacaktık. Üstelik Minseok'un Sehun'un beni geri istediğinden bahsettiğini de hatırlamıyordum çünkü yoktu öyle bir şey, beni ne seviyordu ne de geri istiyordu. Yalnızca onun yüzünden kilo verdiğim için kendini suçluyordu o kadar, altında başka bir şey yoktu. Bana umut vermelerini de istemiyordum, fikrimin değişmesinden korkuyordum. Kararımın arkasında durmalıydım, her ne kadar Sehun'a gitmeyeceğime dair söz versem de...

"Beni anlamaya çalış lütfen," diye mırıldandım yanından ayrılmadan önce, sesim bütün hüznümü yansıtıyordu fakat ikimiz de bir şey demedik. Bana anlayışlı bir gülümseme bahşettikten sonra oradan ayrıldı, ben de odama doğru yol aldım.

Ve yine bile bile Sehun'un ellerim arasından kaçmasına izin verdim, bile bile buna göz yumdum.

Ben Sehun'u bile bile kaybettim, hatta kaybetmemiştim bile çünkü sahip olmadığınız bir şeyi kaybedemezdiniz.

Minseok'un beni anlamasını umuyordum, bunun benim için kolay olmadığını anlamalıydı. Kimse geçmişinde güzel şeyler yaşamamıştı, kimsenin geçmişi mükemmel değildi fakat bunu aşmalı ve üstesinden gelebilmeliydik. Elbette geçmişte yaşadıklarımız bizim bazı şeylere karşı bakış açımızı ve en önemlisi de bizi değiştirecekti ama bu insanlara bir gard almamızı gerektirmiyordu. Bu, insanlarla arana buzdan bir duvar örmeni gerektirmiyordu. Elbette mesafeni bilecektin fakat Sehun'un yaptığı aşırıydı, katlanamıyordum. Onu isterse sonsuza kadar beklerdim ancak şimdilik buraya kadardı, ben bitmiştim.

Onu beklerdim lakin tek bir şartla; bana gelecekti, bana gelecekse ölene dek beklerdim onu. Ancak bana geleceğini bilmediğim sürece onu bekleyemezdim. Her zaman ilk adımı da atamazdım, beni gerçekten geri istiyorsa kahrolası gururunu bir kenara atıp (benim hiç düşünmeden defalarca yaptığım gibi) bir kereliğine ilk adımı atardı.

Ben her şeyi unutmaya razıydım, Oh Sehun bana geldiği sürece.

 


	22. Seni hep önemsedim

Elbette en yakınım ve aynı zamanda biricik pasaklı arkadaşım olan Jongin'den hiçbir şey saklayamadığım için akşam odaya gider gitmez anlatmıştın Minseok ile aramızda geçen konuşmayı. Beklediğim gibi en yakın arkadaşım benim tarafımda olmuş, söylediklerimin hepsine hak vermişti ama ben bir türlü kendime hak veremiyordum... Emin değildim, bir an doğru yaptığımı düşünüyordum, diğer an ise işleri daha kötü yaptığımı. Öyle bir ikilemin içine düşmüştüm ki bir türlü bundan kurtulamıyordum.

Yapılacak bir şey yoktu fakat ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum, bir şeyler yapmam gerektiğini düşünüyordum ama yoktu ki! Saçma salak bir durumun ortasına düşüvermiştim, en kötüsü de gittikçe batmamdı. Minseok'un söylediklerini düşünmemek için adeta kendimle savaşıyordum çünkü eğer söylediklerini düşünmeye başlarsam odalarının kapısında bitmem an meselesi olurdu, biliyordum. Vazgeçmeme ramam kalmıştı ancak etmeyecektim, buraya kadar gelmişken pes edemezdim.

Boşuna mı bir haftadır surat yapıyordum yahu? Bunların hatrına vazgeçmemeliydim.

"Jongin..." Kendi yatağımda yatmış rahatsızca kıpırdanırken diğer yatakta uzanan Jongin'e seslendim, kafasını telefonundan kaldırıp bana 'yine ne var' bakışı attı, ben de ona 'dur anlatıyorum kızma hemen' bakışımla karşılık verdikten sonra konuşmaya devam ettim. "S-Sence Sehun dedikleri gibi kötü hissediyor mudur? Yani... benim gibi midir?"

Evet, şimdi de bunu düşünüyordum. Minseok hyung kafamı öyle bir karıştırmıştı ki kendimi düşünmekten alamıyordum, daha doğrusu alıkoyamıyordum. Off, ne diye bir anda çıkagelip kafamı karıştırmıştı ki? Ben o gelmeden önce ne güzel (ya tabii, çok güzeldi yahu) geçinip gitmeye çalışıyordum. Bakın, yemin ederim Sehun'u unutmama çok az kalmıştı, Minseok gelmeseydi ooo çoktan unutmuştum ben be! Hep o yerden bitme kaslı çocuk yüzündendi.

Jongin dudaklarını hafifçe büzünce düşündüğünü anladım, düşünürken her zaman dudakları büzülür, gözleri bir noktaya odaklanırdı. Şimdi de aynılarını yapıyordu farkında olmadan. Birkaç dakika sonra dikkatini tekrar bana verdi, omuz silktiğini gördüm. "Bilmiyorum ki," dedi baygın bakan gözleriyle gözlerime bakarak. "Onu çok iyi tanımıyorum, Baek. Sen söyle, kötü hissediyor mudur?"

"B-Ben... ben de bilmiyorum ki... Aslında şimdi düşününce, biraz şey gibi geliyor, daha somurtkan gibi. Ama emin değilim tabii, sağı solu belli değil ki, onu anlamak zor."

Öyleydi, Sehun'u anlamak çook zordu. Sağı solu belli değildi şerefsizin...

"Peki ya... Ya seni geri isterse? Özür dilese barışır mıydın?" diye pat diye sordu Jongin cevabımı merak eden bir ses tonuyla, vücudunu bana çevirince ben de istemsizce yatakta ona doğru döndüm. Bu düşünmeye zahmet edilecek bir konu bile değildi, cevabım asla değişmezdi...

"Barışırdım," derken sesim çok kısıktı, öyle kısıktı ki ben bile duyamamıştım, onun da duymayacağını sanmıştım ama o duyduğunu belli eden biçimde başını sallayınca tekrarlamak zorunda kalmadığım için sevindim.

Ona geri dönmek istemediğim, bana geri dönmesini istemediğim anlamına gelmiyordu. O bana gelmediği sürece ona gidemezdim, gitmezdim, bu yalnızca böyleydi. Bana geldiğinde elbette seve seve kabul ederdim onu, kollarım ona her zaman açktı. Özür dilese aptal gibi de kabul ederdim, beni tekrar üzeceğini bile bile yine kendimi kollarına atardım. Ne yapabilirdim ki? Ben de böyle biriydim... Jongin iyi biliyordu.

"Ben de öyle tahmin etmiştim," dedi Jongin cevabımdan hoşnut olmadığını belirten bir ifadeyle önüne geri dönerken. Sehun Jongin'i ne kadar sevmiyorsa, Jongin de onu o kadar sevmiyordu. Bu gidişle yıldızları hiçbir zaman barışamayacaktı, aynı takımda olsalar bile. Birbirlerini sevmeme nedenleri olduğum gerçeği canımı sıkıyordu. "Hiç değişmiyorsun." diye ekledi gözlerini devirerek, gülmek istedim fakat çıkardığım sesler hiç de bir kıkırdamaya benzemiyordu. Gülmeyi beceremediğimi fark edince sustum bende.

O yeniden konuşana kadar aramızda uzun bir sessizlik geçti.

"Bugün koçun benimle konuştu," diye itiraf etti bir anda, şaşırarak yerimde doğruldum. Derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti. "Performansını hiç beğenmediğini söyledi. Eğer acilen seni kendine getirmezsem ikimizide topuklarından tavana asar, Sehun'u ise öldürürmüş, öyle dedi. Böyle giderse onunla da konuşacakmış... Niye Baekhyun'dan ayrılıyor o kereta diye bir ton kızdı Sehun'a."

Oflayarak gözlerimi kapattım, koçun bunu yaptığına inanamıyordum... Üstelik, eğer Sehun'la konuşacak olursa ne yapardım bilmiyordum! Bunun düşüncesi bile korkunçtu, elimi ayağımı titretmişti şimdiden. Sehun'un yüzüne bakamazdım, tanrım, hayatta bakamazdım! Üstelik koçuma onu ispiyonladığımı sanıp benden daha çok nefret ederdi. Tanrım, bu gerçekten çok utanç vericiydi. Koçumun Sehun'la düşen performansım hakkında konuştuğunu hayal edemiyordum!

"Yani diyorum ki," diyerek yeniden dikkatimi çekti Jongin, kaygılı bakışlarım onun alaycı suratını buldu. "Kendine gel artık. Depresyona girmedim diyorsun ama bildiğin depresyon bu. Çık şu depresyondan yahu, niye giriyorsun?"

"Sen böyle deyince hemen çıkılıveriliyor zaten! Salak... Hem ben depresyonda değil-" Yurt odamızın kapısının aniden açılmasıyla yerimde zıplayıverdim ve konuşmayı keserek korku dolu bakışlarımı duvara sertçe çarpan kapıya ardından da kapıyı hayvan gibi açan şahısa çevirince gözlerime inanamadım. Görmeyi beklediğim son insan kapıda ateş saçan gözlerle dikilmiş doğrudan bana bakıyordu.

"Sehun?"

Jongin ile ikimiz aynı anda ona seslendik, ses tonumuzdan ne kadar şaşırdığımız belliydi. Ben ağzım ve gözlerim sonuna kadar açılmış bir ifadeyle kapıda kaşlarını çatmış dikilen Sehun'a bakarken, Jongin sadece gözlerini pörtletmekle yetinmişti. Komik bir görüntüydü ama gülecek bir zamanda değildik.

Onun burada ne işi vardı?

"Baekhyun!" Sehun'un ağzından çıkan ilk şey bu oldu, sesi yüksek ama sert değildi. Bana doğru yeri sarsatacak adımlarla ilerlemeden önce kapıyı arkasından sertçe kapattı, kapıyı izinsiz açtığından beri Jongin'e bir kez bile olsun bakmadığı dikkatimden kaçmamıştı. Yalnızca bana bakıyordu, gölge inen gözlerini benden bir saniyeliğine bile ayırmamıştı ve aman tanrım ben korkuyordum. Acaba koç onunla konuşmayı erkene mi almıştı ya da ben yanlışlıkla kötü bir şey mi yapmıştım?!

Beni korkutuyordu!

Girdiğim şoktan çıkıp nihayet kendime gelerek ayağa kalktım ve ben daha ona doğru dürüst birkaç adım atamadan o benim tam önümde bitti, fazla yakınımda durmuştu. Öyle yakındık ki burnundan çıkan nefesi yüzümde hissedebiliyor, hızlı atan kalp atışlarını duyabiliyor ve bu yüzden yükselen göğsünü göğsümün hemen üzerinde hissedebiliyordum. Fazla yakındık ve ben bu yakınlıktayken karşısında bayılıp gitmekten korkuyordum.

Neden gelmişti? Niye buradaydı?

"B-Bir şey mi oldu?" diye sordum korka korka başımı kaldırıp onun gözlerinin içine bakarken, yakından daha bir güzel gözüktüğünü düşünmeden edemedim, ki hiç bunu düşünmenin sırası değildi...

"Evet, oldu!" dedi aniden sesini yükselterek, ödümü patlatmıştı şerefsiz! "Neden benden ayrıldın?"

E yok artık... Bunu şimdi mi soruyordu? Bunun cevabını duymak için mi gelmişti? Aradan tam bir hafta geçmişti, koskoca bir hafta! Dalga mı geçiyordu yahu?

Benden bir cevap bekliyordu ama ben ne cevap vereceğimi bilmiyordum. Aslında, birçok şey söylemek istiyordum ona fakat hepsini söyleyebilir veya ona içimi dökebilir miydim emin değildim.

"Sehun-" Nereden başlayacağımı bilemeyerek ağzımı açtığımda hızla başını iki yana salladı ve sözümü kesti. "Hayır, söyleme, biliyorum."

O zaman ne diye soruyorsun be adam!

"Sehun, ben anlamıyorum... Neden geldin?" Her şeyi benim için daha fazla zorlaştırmaya mı geldin? Seni unutmaya çalıştıkça neden gözümün içine giriyorsun? Neden aklımı karıştırmaya devam ediyorsun? Neden buradasın, neden bir türlü kalbimden çıkamadığın gibi aklımdan çıkamıyorsun? Neden, neden ve neden!

Sehun derin bir iç çekti, başını aşağı eğdiğini gördüm ve bir an sonra beni yeniden şaşırtan bir şey yaptı; ellerimi tuttu. Gerçekten ellerimi tutuyor mu diye emin olmak için başımı aşağı eğince az kalsın kalp krizi geçirecektim çünkü sahiden tutuyordu ellerimi. Önce ellerimi büyük ellerinin arasına aldı, ardından yavaşça parmaklarını parmaklarımdan geçirdi ve sıcak avuç içini benim avcumla birleştirip parmaklarımızı birbirine kenetledi. Kalbim göğüs kafesimden çıkacakmış gibi atıyordu, bunu neden yaptığını bilmiyordum ama yaptığı için mutluydum. Bu yaptığı beklenmedik hareket yüzünden sahiden az kalsın bana kalp krizi geçirtecekti ama mutluydum, kalp krizi geçirseydim de mutlu olurdum çünkü Sehun ellerimi tutuyordu. Eh, Sehun ellerimi tutarken ölseydim buna sevinirdim.

Başımı hızla kaldırdığımda onun çoktan başını kaldırmış olduğunu ve artık çatık olmayan yüzüyle bana baktığını fark ettim.

"Şimdi beni dinle," dedi daha sakin bir ses tonuyla, ellerimiz hâlâ birbirine sımsıkı kenetliydi. "Sana bok gibi davrandığımı biliyorum. Seni üzdüğümü de, kırdığımı da biliyorum ama beni suçlayamazsın çünkü seni başta uyarmıştım. Sana, seni üzeceğimi ve kalbini kıracağımı, bu yüzden gitmen gerektiğini söylemiştim Baekhyun. Seni kendimden uzak tutmak istedim çünkü... senin üzülmeni istemedim, benimle olursan kalbin kırılacaktı. Sana gitmen için bir şans verdim, senin de diğerleri gibi gideceğini sandım ama... Ama sen gitmedin, Baekhyun, sen kalmayı seçtin. Eğer kalmayı seçtiysen, beni ne olursa olsun bırakmamalısın. Kulağa bencil bir piçmişim gibi geldiğinin farkındayım fakat ben insanları yanımda tutmayı becerebilen biri değilim. Eğer gitmeyeceğini söylediysen gitme, beni bırakma. Beni kendine alıştırdıktan sonra öylece bırakamazsın! Seni sevmiyor olabilirim ama bu seni önemsemediğim anlamına gelmiyor, Baekhyun! Seni hep önemsedim..."

Buraya kadardı, benden bu kadardı. Ancak buraya kadar dayanabilirdim. Seni hep önemsedim. Beni sevmiyor oluşu önemli değildi, beni önsemiyordu ya bu bana bir ömür yeterdi. Tekrar kollarına dönmem an meseleseydi hatta konuşmasının yarısında çoktan dönmüş olabilirdim bile.

"Sehun, ben... ben seni zorla yanımda tutuyormuş gibi hissettim. S-Sana hep bir şeyleri zorla yaptırıyormuşum gibiydi ve üstelik sen benimleyken hiç mutlu değildin. Ayrılmamızın sana iyi geleceğini düşündüm," Hâlâ da öyle düşünüyordum. Geri çekildiği an ben de ondan geri çekilirdim çünkü kesinlikle hâlâ ayrılmamızın ikimiz için de iyi olduğunun taraftarıydım. Mutlu olsun istiyordum.

"Gelmedi!" diye bağırdı bir anda, korkarak istemsizce Jongin'e baktım ama Sehun ellerimizden birini çözüp de nazikçe çenemi kavrayınca bakış açıma tekrar onun güzel yüzü girdi. Sinirliyken de amma güzeldi yahu, çenemi nazikçe tutan parmaklarından bile güzel... "Ona değil, bana bak."

Yeter ki iste, ben ölene dek sana bakarım.

"İlk başta ben de bunun ikimiz için iyi olacağını düşündüm ama olmadı, Baek, olmuyor. Sahiden insan o kişinin değerini kaybedince anlıyormuş. Bana zorla yaptırdığın hiçbir şey yok, bana zorla bir şey yaptıramazsın. Her şeyi kendi isteğimle yaptım, istemediğim hiçbir şeyi yapmazdım anla şunu!"

Yemin ederim dilim tutulmuştu, zaten verecek cevabım da yoktu. O gözlerimin içine tatlı tatlı benden bir cevap bekleyen gözlerle bakarken öylece durmuş ona bakmakla yetiniyordum, ağzımı açamıyordum ki... Ağzımı açsam da hiçbir şey çıkmazdı, biliyordum. Ne söyleyeceğimi gerçekten bilmiyordum.

"Eğer istediğin buysa," Durdu ve diğer elimizi de çözüp boşta kalan elini yüzüme çıkardı, bir an sonra büyük elleriyle yüzümü avuçlamıştı. Az kalsın küçük dilimi yutacaktım! Ne yapıyordu o? "...seve seve yaparım." diye tamamladı.

Olayı kavramama fırsat vermeden yüzünü hafifçe yana eğip yüzüme doğru eğilmeye başlayınca tüm hücrelerim kırmızı alarma geçti, işte geliyordu, aylardır hasreti olduğum, hayalini kurduğum şey gerçekleşiyordu ve ben donup kalmıştım.   
Bana gittikçe yaklaşmasıyla gözlerim otomatikman kapandı, kapanmadan önce dudaklarını ıslattığını ve onları yavaşça araladığını görmüştüm, kalbim o an atmayı bırakmış olmalıydı. Sadece saniyeler sonra dudaklarımda tatlı bir baskı hissettim. Birçok kez öpüşmüş ama hiçbir öpüşmede bu kadar gerilmemiştim, üstelik teknik olarak henüz öpüşmeye başlamamıştık bile ve ben şimdiden tüm duyguları en uç seviyede yaşamaya başlamıştım. Ya bayılacaktım ya ölecektim, bu kadar basitti, başka seçeneğim yoktu. Biraz önce de söylediğim gibi; birçok kez öpüşmüştüm, birçok kez öpüşmüştüm ama şimdi öpüşmeye dair bütün her şeyi unutmuştum. Nasıl öpüşülürdü veya nasıl karşılık verilirdi bilmiyordum, şaka gibiydi!

Elleri yüzümü iyice kavradı ve dudaklarını dudaklarıma bastırdı, alt dudağıma ıslak bir öpücük bıraktıktan sonra hemen geri çekildi ve ben tam bitmiş olamaz diye isyan etmek üzereyken dudaklarını yeniden dudaklarımla birleştirdi. Bu sefer istemim dışında dudaklarım aralanmış, Sehun hemen fırsatı değerlendirerek dilini sıcak ağzıma sokmuştu. Kalbim adeta ağzımda atıyordu, bu anı da mahvetmekten korkuyordum fakat o kadar güzel bir andı ki mahvedilmeyeceğinden adım kadar emindim. Sehun bunu isteyerek yapıyordu, bundan daha güzeli olabilir miydi? Onu öpmeye çalışmamış ya da ondan beni öpmesini istememiştim. Kendisi beni öpmeye karar vermişti. Kendi isteğiyle yapıyordu... hâlâ inanamıyordum.

Sehun asla unutamayacağım (ve inanamayacağım) bir açlıkla dudaklarımı öperken ona karşılık vermekte zorlanıyordum, ki zaten bildiğim tüm şeyleri bir anda unutuvermişken acemice karşılık vermem bile bir mucizeydi buna şükretmeliydi. Kontrolü ona bırakmaya karar verdim. Beni sabaha kadar öpsün istiyordum. Tadı çok güzeldi; dudakları ondan daha güzel. Dudaklarının dudaklarımda hareket ettiği ve dilime diliyle adeta masaj yaptığı gerçeği beni delirtiyordu. Resmen dudaklarının hareket edişini hissedebiliyordum, dudaklarımın üzerinde yavaşça bir aşağı bir yukarı oynuyordu. Dili... Aman tanrım, dili hiç rahat durmuyordu!

Birinin boğazını temizlediğini işittim, işte o an Jongin'in varlığının aklımın ucuna bile gelmediğini fark ettiğim andı... Eğer o yalandan boğazını temizlemeseydi asla da gelmezdi sanırsam, o derece kendimden geçmiş ve kendimi Sehun'un dudaklarına kaptırmıştım. Ama konumuz bu değildi, konumuz Jongin'in hâlâ odada olduğu gerçeğinin aklıma gelmemiş olmasıydı, ki hepimiz (ben, Jongin, Sehun, o, şu, bu, bütün dünya) cevabını biliyorduk...

İstemeye istemeye dudaklarımızı ayırdım ve domatesi anırdığına bahse girebileceğim yanaklarımla biricik arkadaşım Jongin'e döndüm. Gözünün önünde öpüşmüş olabilirdik fakat bu içine edebileceği anlamına gelmiyordu! Ona kızgındım, ona fazla kızgındım. Öyle kızgındım ki sabaha kadar kıçını tekmelemek istiyordum çünkü hadi ama nasıl hayatımın en güzel anını bozabilirdi?! En iyi arkadaş kurallarını gözden geçirmememiz gerekiyordu, Sehun'cuğum gittikten sonra tabii.

"Ben hâlâ buradayım, siz ayakta işi pişirmeden önce hatırlatayım dedim," diye homurdanınca Jongin daha çok kızardım, yine de sinirliydim yani utancımın baskın olmasına izin vermemeliydim. Sehun ise hiç istifini bozmamış doğrudan Jongin'e bakıyordu. Bunun üzerine Sehun'un elleri yüzümden ayrılarak yavaş yavaş aşağılara doğru indi ve bir an sonra beni sahiplenircesine ellerini belime dolamış vücudunu da vücudumla birleştirmişti. İstemsizce ben de ellerimi onun boynuna doladım, fena utanıyordum fakat sesimi çıkaramazdım. Çok güzeldi be! Belki de Jongin'e kızmamalıydım, sonuçta yeni bir mükemmel ana vesile olmuştu bilmeden şerefsiz.

"Defol git," diye karşılık verdi Sehun sertçe, bunu söylerken bedenimi saran elleri daha çok sıkılaşmıştı. Tanrım, amma da yakındık! Çok mu sıcak olmuştu yahu? Nefes alamıyordum da.

"Farkındaysan burası benim de odam, beni kendi odamdan kovamazsın," Jongin sinir bozucu bir ses tonuyla söylediğinde Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

"Bal gibi de kovarım, bizi yalnız bırak!" diye kulağımın dibine bağırınca Sehun, yüzümü buruşturarak Jongin'e Sehun'un dediğini yerine getirmesini belirten bir şekilde baktım fakat onun gitmeye niyeti yok gibiydi, hâlâ oturup bize bakmaya devam ediyordu ve gerçekten sinir bozucu bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Adamı deli ederdi bu çocuk!

"Dedim ki, burası beni-" Jongin yeniden gıcıklık akan sesiyle açıklama yapmaya başladığında dayanamayarak araya ben girdim. "Defol git, Jongin!"

Jongin sanki ona hakaret etmişim gibi hayal kırıklığıyla dolu bir ifadeyle bana baktığında maalesef ki pişman olmaktan çok uzaktım.

"Nereye gideceğim?" Jongin sitem ederek sordu, omuzlarımı silktim.

"Umurumda değil, sadece git işte!"

"Tamam be! Ne haliniz varsa görün." Jongin homurdanarak yatağından kalktı ve Sehun'a kötü bir bakış attıktan sonra odayı ışık hızıyla terk etti, bizi Sehun ile yalnız bıraktı. Pardon, beni sevgilim ile başbaşa bıraktı. Şu cümlenin güzelliğine bakar mısınız yahu?

Jongin'in gitmesiyle tüm kızgınlığım bir anda yok olmuş eski moduma geçiş yapmıştım. Kızararak yeniden yüzümü Sehun'a çevirdim, doğrusu onu gülümserken görmeyi beklemiyordum. "Nerede kalmıştık?" dedi tatlı tatlı, dudaklarını dudaklarıma örtmeden önce söylediği son şeydi.

Hiç düşünmeden ona karşılık verirken utangaç bir gülümseme öpüşmenin içinde dudaklarımı bulmuştu, Sehun'un beni öpmeye bu kadar istekli olduğunu bilseydim baştan yapardım her şeyi be!

Bir anda ben, omuzlarımdan kavrayıp arkaya doğru itince yere düşeceğimizi sanarak panikle ona yapıştım fakat beklediğimin aksine sırtımı yumuşak bir şey karşıladı, büyük ihtimal benim yatağımdı. Bir dakika... Yatağımda sırtüstü uzanıyordum ve Sehun üzerimdeydi? Üstelik öpüşüyorduk?

Pekala, artık ölme vaktim gelmişti, hoşça kalın.

Tüm bunlar duygu yoğunluğu ve patlaması yüzünden boğazımdan boğuk bir inlemenin yükselmesine neden oldu, kalbim buna dayanamazdı benim. Sehun şehvetle dudaklarımı öpmeye devam ederken yatakta yanıma doğru uzanıp öpücüğün içinde beni yavaşça yukarı çekmeye başladı ve nihayet durduğunda kafam artık yastığa değiyordu. Sehun'un bir eli sırtımın altındaydı, beni daha iyi öpebilmek için yatakta yan dönmüştü ve yüzünü yüzüme doğru eğiyordu. Beni rahatlatmaya çalıştığını o an fark edebildim. Hareketleri, davranışları, yaptığı her şey beni gevşetmek içindi. Beni önemsiyordu, tanrım, Sehun beni gerçekten önemsiyordu.

Nefes almak için geri çekildi ancak yüzünü yüzümden çekmemişti, alnını alnıma dayayıp gözlerini yumdu. "İstediğin her şeyi yerine getireceğim," diye fısıldadı nefeslerinin arasında, konuşurken oynayan dudakları az önceki öpüşümüz yüzünden kızarıktı, ben iyi değildim. Dudaklarının görüntüsü o kadar nefes kesiciydi ki tekrar saldırmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum... "İstediğin her şeyi yapacağım, yeter ki beni bir daha bırakma."

O ana kadar hiç dolmayan gözlerim Sehun'un kulağıma fısıldadıklarından sonra öyle bir doldu ki tutmaya fırsat bulamadan yanaklarımdan süzülmeye başladılar. Duygu patlaması yaşıyordum, duygularıma aşırı yüklenilmişti. Eğer bu gece ölmezsem ölümsüz olduğumu düşünürdüm, ciddiyim. Kalbim gerçekten ama gerçekten, tam olarak, bunlara dayanmıyorken nasıl hâlâ yaşayabiliyordum?

Sehun beni önemsediğini söylemişti, Sehun beni öpmüştü, şimdi de Sehun onu bırakmamamı söylüyordu. Ben nasıl bunlara dayanırdım? Sırf onu bırakmamam için her istediğimi yapacağını söylüyordu, elbette ağlayacaktım. Elbette tam şu an ölmem gerekiyordu.

"Sehun..." Bu kez ben yüzünü avuçladım, gözlerini açıp bana bakması için yüzünü biraz yukarı kaldırdım ve ne yaptığımı anlayarak hemen açtı gözlerini, anında gözlerimiz buluştu. "İstediğim her şeyi yapmak zorunda değilsin, senden asla bunu beklemem Sehun. Yalnızca... bana gerçekten sevgilinmişim gibi davransan yeter. Seni bırakmam, bırakamam ki."

Tereddüt ederek yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırdım, tereddüt ettiğimi anlamış olacak ki yapmayı amaçladığım şeyi eğilip kendisi dudaklarımızı birleştirerek benim yerime gerçekleştirdi. Bu kadar rahat oluşu farkında olmadan beni de gevşetiyordu, üstelik rahat oluşu sevindiriyordu da.

Öpücüğün içinde parmakları yanağımı bulup yaşları silerken hiç bu kadar mutlu olmadığımı düşünüyordum. Sehun yanağımdaki tüm ıslaklığı sildi, hatta bir ara dudaklarımızı ayırıp sildiği yanaklarıma öpücük bile kondurmuş benim yeni bir kalp krizi eşiğinden döndürmüştü. Mutluydum, harbiden mutluydum. Hemde hiç olmadığım kadar mutlu, Sehun'la.

Dudaklarımı arzuyla öperken aslında nasıl da istiyordum aşkla öpmesini ama buna da razıydım işte. Sorun değildi, beni sevmemesinden şikayet etmenin hiç sırası değildi. Bununla yetinmeyi bilecektim, beni sevmiyorduysa elimden ne gelirdi ki? Bunu düşünmeyi kesecektim artık, beni sevmediği için üzülmek yoktu bir daha. Doyumsuz olmayı kesmeliydim.

Beni sevmiyor olabilirdi fakat beni önemsiyordu, sonra bana değer verirdi, ardından benden hoşlanmaya başlardı ve devamı bir şekilde gelirdi işte. Biraz zaman gerekiyordu, belki zamanla severdi beni... Değil mi ama? Ona biraz zaman tanımalıydım.

Alt dudağımı beni inletecek bir şekilde ısırdıktan hemen sonra geri çekildi, bedenini hemen yanıma bıraktı. Böyle de aniden öpücük kesilmez diye sızlanmaya başlayacaktım ki son anda durdurdum kendimi. Doyumsuz olmayı kesmeliydim demiştim değil mi? Bunu kendime söyleyeli daha bir dakika bile geçmemişken aksini yapmak hiç hoş değildi, kendime gelmeliydim.

Ay ne güzel canım, öpüştük barıştık diye cesaret alıp ona sırnaşmayı istemiyordum ama kendime engel olamadığım da bir gerçekti, çok özlemiştim onu. Sanki ayrılalı aylar olmuş gibiydi, ayrılmadan öncesinde de sürekli sarılan bir çiftmişiz gibi ona sarılmayı özlemiştim. Ne kadar yüzsüz (ve doyumsuz, doyumsuz, doyumsuz) olduğumu düşünmemeye çalışarak yavaşça bir kedi gibi ona sokuldum, tuhaf bir şekilde Sehun beni itmemiş ya da itiraz etmemişti, aksine beni kendisi çekiverdi omzuna. Kafamı hevesle geniş omzuna yasladım, dünyanın en rahat yeriydi burası.

Kabul ediyorum, ben biraz doyumsuzdum. Hatta, ben tam bir doyumsuzdum. Beni tam şu an tekrar öpmesini isteyecek kadar doyumsuzdum ama bunu sesli dile getirecek ya da faaliyete dönüştürecek kadar da aptal değildim.

Bir süre sessizce dinlendik.

Az önce yaşanılanları düşündükçe dudaklarım karıncalanıyordu ve bunun bir rüya olup olmadığını düşünürken buluyordum kendimi fakat sonra kafamı koyduğum omuzun sahibinin Sehun olduğu aklıma gelince gerçek diye hatırlatıyordum. İnanılmaz derecede gerçekti! Nihayet Sehun ile ilişkimizde büyük bir adım atabilmiştik, çok büyük bir adım... İçimden bir ses bu adımların devamının geleceğini söylüyordu ve ben ilk defa iç sesime bu konuda güvendiğimi rahatlıkla söyleyebilirdim. Sehun yavaş yavaş kendini açıyordu...

"Seni buraya ne getirdi?" diye sordum hem sessizliği bozmak hemde gerçekten cevabını merak ederek, başımı hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp yüzünü görmeye çalıştım. Gözlerini kapatmıştı ama uyumadığını biliyordum. "Daha fazla dayanamayacağımı düşündüm," diye itiraf etti hiç düşünmeden, gülümsememe engel olamadım. "Birde belki Minseok'un kafama vurup senin bir daha bana dönmeyeceğini söylemen de aklımı başıma getirmiş olabilir." diye ekleyince kıkırdadım, dudaklarında küçük bir tebessüm belirmişti bunu söylerken.

"Bana çok alıştın, değil mi?" diye sordum eğlenerek, kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. "Bensizlik zor olsa gerek, tabii dayanamazsın."

Bir anda koltuk altlarımda hissettiğim parmaklarla neye uğradığımı şaşırarak gülmeye başladım. Yüce İsa, Sehun beni gıdıklıyor muydu? Bugün gerçekten gözlerime inanamıyordum! Sehun beni şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu, yeniden ağlayacaktım şimdi...

"Minseok beni dövmeseydi gelmezdim bir kere!" diyerek beni gıdıklamaya devam ettiğinde kahkaha atmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordum. "S-Sehun, dur, yapma! Nefes... alamıyorum..." Kahkahalarımın arasında zar zor söyleyebildim ancak durmadı. Elleri vücudumun en huylandığım yerlerini gıdıklarken gülmemek çok zordu, onu durdurmaya çalışmak ise daha zor!

Kıçımın üstüne düşene kadar durmadı pislik herif. "Ya!" diye bağırdım kıçımın üstüne düşmenin verdiği acıyla, Sehun yatağımdan başını sarkıtmış bana eğlenerek bakıyordu. Hepsi onun yüzündendi! "Gülme de kalkmama yardım et," diyerek elimi ona doğru uzattım, bir anlığına tereddüt etse de uzattığım elimi tutuverdi. Tam beni kendine çekmek üzereyken sinsi bir şekilde sırıttım ve tüm gücümle onu yere doğru çektim, yalnız hesap edemediğim bir şey vardı, Sehun üzerime düşüvermişti...

"Kalk üzerimden, ölüyorum!" Anında ciyakladım çünkü Sehun hayvan gibi ağırdı, eh ben de son zamanlarda kilo verdiğimden onun ağırlığını hayatta kaldıramazdım. "Beni üzerine çeken sendin!" diye karşılık verdi Sehun üstümden kalkarken, bir öküzün altında ezilmenin verdiği acıyla yerimde zar zor doğruluverdim. Yardım etmemişti bile hayvanoğlu hayvan!

"Yere çektim, üzerime değil." Hemen savunmaya geçtim çünkü doğruydu. Nereden bilebilirdim Sehun'un hayvan gibi üzerime düşeceğini? Hayvandı işte, hayvan!

"Tabii, eminim öyledir," Sehun alaycı bir gülüşle yerden kalktı, kendini yeniden yatağıma bıraktı. Nasıl da sahiplenmişti yatağımı ya, keyfine diyecek yoktu!

Homurdana homurdana ben de peşinden kalkıp yatağıma tırmandım, eski yerimi alırken Sehun çoktan gözlerini tekrar yummuştu. "İnanmıyor musun bana? Yemin ederim bilerek yapm-" Sözümü kesen bir çift dudak beni hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Ama bu kadarı da çok fazlaydı yahu! İnsan haber verirdi öpmeden önce... Beni öldürmeye mi çalışıyordu?

"Çok konuşuyorsun," dedi geri çekildikten sonra, bunu söylerken somurtuyordu ve ben beni öptükten sonra nasıl bu kadar rahat oluşuna, hatta onu geçin, nasıl hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davrandığına inanamıyordum, bana sırrını söylemeliydi. "Biraz kestireceğim, sessiz ol."

Ben de eski kaba Sehun nereye kaybolmuştu diyordum... Aa, buradaymış meğer, hiçbir yere kaybolmamış!

"Ta... Tamam," diye onayladım, az önce beni öptüğü gerçeği yüzünden kalbimin ritmi ani bir değişikliğe maruz kaldığından şu an şoktaydım ama o bilmiyordu tabii. "Ben sessiz olayım."

Sehun biraz kestireceğim diye uykuya daldı fakat onu izlerken uyuyakaldığımın sabahında hâlen yatağımdaydı ve ben de kollarının arasındaydım. Teknik olarak ilk kez öpüşmüş, ilk kez birlikte (aynı yatakta) uyumuştuk. Tek dileğim bunların sonunun hiç gelmemesiydi çünkü şimdiden bu kısacık sürede bunlara alışmıştım. Sehun'un dudakları ve beni güvende hissettiren kolları olmadan ne yapardım bilemiyordum. Beni öpmeyi, beni sarmalamayı hiç bırakmamalıydı... Çünkü ben onu hiç bırakmayacaktım.

 


	23. Sevgili vs En yakın arkadaş

Gözlerinizi açtığınızda ilk gördüğünüz şey Oh Sehun ve pembe dudaklarıysa tebrikler, cennetteydiniz... Eğer bu cennet değilse benim de adım Byun Baekhyun değildi! Herkese nasip olmazdı gözlerini açar açmaz Oh Sehun'u görmek, ne kadar da şanslıydım yahu. Gönül isterdi Minseok'un yerinde olmak, her sabah Sehun'un uyurken melekleri andıran yüzüne gözlerimi açmak lakin kalmıştım Jongin'in uyurken maymuna benzeyen suratına. Birde ağzı açık uyuması yok muydu, salyaları yastığına damlıyordu eşşeğin! Hiç adil değildi...

Alarm çalmadan önce uyandığımdan henüz ikisi de uyanmamıştı, kim bilir kaçıncı rüyalarını görüyorlardı. Ben ise dün yaşadıklarımın bir rüya olmasından o kadar korkmuştum ki, eğer sabah Sehun'un kolları arasında uyanmasaydım asla inanmazdım gerçek olduklarına. Ama Sehun'un kollarının arasında uyanmıştım, gerçekti hepsi, gerçek olamayacak kadar gerçek. Hatta öylesine gerçekti ki dün yaşanan yoğun öpüşmemizden dolayı Sehun'un dudakları hâlâ şişti, tam öpülesiydi ama maalesef onu öpmeye cesaretim yoktu. Onun yerine günaydın öpücüğü olarak sivri çenesini öpüverdim.

Bir süre kafam omzunda açılmayı bekledikten sonra kalkmaya karar verdim çünkü omzunda ağırlık yapıp onu rahatsız etmek istemiyordum, gece yeteri kadar yatmıştım omzunda. Dikkatlice Sehun'un kolları arasından sıyrıldım, büyük ihtimal gece biz uyuduktan sonra odaya giren Jongin'in örttüğü pikeyi yavaşça açtım. Şerefsiz Jongin pikeyi daha çok benim üzerime örtmüştü, yataktan kalktıktan sonra pikeyi Sehun'a iyice sardım. Tam da beklediğim gibi Jongin kendi yatağında yastığına salyalarını damlata damlata ağzı açık uyukluyordu, her sabah bu görüntüye gözlerinizi açmak gerçekten hoş değildi! Dayanamayıp yanına gittim ve onun da açılan üstünü örttüm, yavaşça ağzını kapadım. Sadece saniyeler sonra ağzı yeniden açılınca ne hali varsa görsün diye düşünerek yanından uzaklaştım çünkü ben ne kadar çok ağzını kaparsam kapayayım Jongin her seferinde geri açmaya devam edecekti, biliyordum.

Dünyada iki türlü uyuyan insan vardı; biri Sehun gibi melekleri anımsatıyordu, diğeri de bir ayıyı!

Dudaklarımı ısırarak onlara şöyle bir baktım, bazen gıcık etseler de çok seviyordum sıpaları be... Şu dünyada en çok değer verdiğim iki insan karşımdaydı, en masum (eh, birazcık) halleriyle uyuyorlardı. Benim minnoş kalbim bu görüntüye nasıl dayanırdı? Çok güzellerdi, çok.

İç çekerek son bir kez onlara baktıktan sonra dolabıma doğru ilerleyip temiz kıyafetler aldım elime, ardından Jongin ile kullandığımız ortak banyoya gittim. O an tek düşünebildiğim dün güzel kokup kokmadığımdı, umarım pis kokmamışımdı... Sehun gayet güzel kokuyordu, elbette koklamıştım onu! Kendi kokusuyla karışmış klor kokusuna hastaydım... Yalnız kendim için aynısını söyleyemezdim çünkü bana göre dün en pasaklı halimdeydim, ağlamak istiyordum.

Kısa bir duştan sonra banyoda kıyafetlerimi değiştirdim ve biraz daha vakit geçirip dişlerimi güzelce fırçaladım, olur da Sehun aniden öperse diye her an tetikte olacaktım bundan sonra. Dediğim gibi, Sehun'un sağı solu belli olmuyordu, her an dudaklarıma yapışabilirdi. Elbette benim açımdan hiçbir sakıncası yoktu, istediği zaman öpebilirdi beni, hazırdım.

Banyoya girdiğimde uyuyan ikili ben geri çıktığımda da aynı bıraktığım gibi uyumaya devam ediyordu, hatta küçük horultular bile duyuyordum. Amma uykucuydular yahu. Sevimli uykucular, benim uykucularım... Bugün nedendir bilinmez Jongin ve Sehun'a sevgim fazlasıyla kabarmıştı, her istediklerini yapacaktım!

Fakat önce uyanmalılardı... Sehun'u sonraya saklayarak Jongin'e doğru ilerledim, ilk hedefim oydu çünkü onunla konuşmamız gereken tonlarca şey vardı.

"Jongin," Dizlerimin üzerine çöküp yüzümü onun yüzüyle aynı hizaya getirdim ve kibarca omzunu dürttüm lakin tabii ki uyanmadı. "Jongin, uyan benim tatlı ayıcığım," dedim sesime neşe katarak, omzunu bir kez daha dürttüm. Yine tepki yok. "Jongin, uyansana!" Bu sefer daha şiddetli dürtünce nihayet tepki gösterebildi, anlamsız mırıldanmalar çıkarmış ama gözünü açmamıştı.

"Uyan lan!" diye sesimi yükseltip birde kafasına vurunca gözlerini açabildi Jongin. Neye uğradığını şaşırarak yarı açık gözleriyle etrafa bön bön bakınmaya başlarken kaşları çatıktı.

"Günaydın," Beni görebilmesi için seslendim, sahiden de benim varlığımı yeni fark ediyormuş gibi kafasını sola çevirdi ve beni görünce kaşları daha çok çatıldı. "Bu nasıl uyandırma şekli be?"

Uykudan yeni uyanan Jongin, görüp görebileceğiniz en huysuz Jongin idi. Kesinlikle sabahları ona bulaşmamalıydınız yoksa sizi öldürürdü falan, demedi demeyin.

"Onu boşver de," diyerek yerimde biraz doğruldum ve yüzümü yüzüne doğru yaklaştırmaya başladım. "Ben Sehun değilim!" diyerek geri çekilmesiyle az kalsın kahkaha atacaktım ama onun yerine gözlerimi devirmekle yetindim çünkü Sehun'u yeni uyandığımı belli eden cırtlak sesimle uyandırmak istemiyordum. "Saçmalama be, ağzımı kokla diye yaklaşıyordum."

"Senin sabah sabah leş gibi kokan ağzını koklamak istemiyorum," Kafasına bir tane daha geçirmeme az kalmıştı, dövecektim birazdan!

"Dişlerimi fırçaladım salak! Sadece sus ve kokla," İtiraz etmesine izin vermeden ağzımı açıp yüzüne doğru nefesimi üfledim, geri çekilmeye fırsatı bile olmamış koklamak zorunda kalmıştı. Gülümseyerek geri çekildim, yüzünü buruşturmadığına göre o kadar da leş kokmuyordu.

"İyi kokuyor mu?" diye sordum o hâlâ bön bön yüzüme bakarken, bir cevap bekliyordum.

Omuz silkti, aniden dudaklarında bir sırıtış belirmişti. "Tadına bakmadan anlamam,"

"Siktir git lan!" diyerek geçirdim yüzüne tokadı, acıyla inledi. Tam geri çekilmek üzereyken bir elin kolumu kavramasıyla işimi kolaylaştı, yatağıma doğru düşünce afalladım ilkten fakat kolumu tutan parmakların sahibini gördüğümde tembel bir gülümseme hemencecik dudaklarımda yerini almıştı. Sehun'um uyanmış, uyku mahruru gözlerle Jongin'e bakıyordu. Acaba Jongin'e bakarken Sehun'un kaşlarını çattığını söylememe gerek var mıydı? Yoktu sanırım... Ay birde sevgilisinin kolunu tutar, onu yatağa çekermiş! Yerler seni tatlı ayıcık.

"Ne diyorsun lan?" Sorudan daha çok hesap soruyormuş gibi çıktı sert sesi, Jongin bir anda yüklendiğimizden dolayı şaşkındı, bu yüzden henüz bir tepki verememişti yavrucak.

"Seni ilgilendirmez! İstediğimi derim, benim en yakın arkadaşım," Nihayet cevap verebildi Jongin, kendini savunuşu çok sevimliydi ama şimdi bunu dile getirecek olsam olayları daha çok alevlendirmiş olurdum, yani alevlenmeden onları durdumalıydım. İnanın sabah sabah kaldırmazdı kafam saçma sapan bir kavgayı, bıkmıştım didişmelerinden.

"Benim de sevgilim!" deyiverince Sehun, açılan ağzım öylece kalakaldı, bir şey söyleyemedim, zorlasam da söyleyebileceğimi sanmıyordum, resmen dilim tutulmuştu çünkü amanın... ben nefes alamıyordum. Sehun (benden için) demişti ki; sevgilim, bakın tekrar ediyorum,  _sevgilim_. Bir insan bir insana sevgilim diyorsa bu sevgili oldukları anlamına gelir ve biz Sehun'la sevgiliydik (üstelik tekrardan), Sehun beni sahiden de sevgilisi olarak görüyor, sahipleniyordu.

"Al sevgilini başına çal!"

Jongin öfkeyle homurdanarak söyledikten sonra yerinden hışımla kalktı ve Sehun'un gözlerinin içine baka baka utanmadan her sabah yaptığını yapıp saçlarımı karıştırdı, Sehun'un bir tepki vermesine fırsat vermeden de tuvalete kaçtı. Böyle de gıcıktı işte ama kızamıyordum yahu, beni sevgili ile en yakın arkadaş arasında bıraksalar bile kızamıyordum ikisine de...

"Kaşınıyor bu çocuk," diye söylendi Sehun, Jongin'in arkasından. Sanki Jongin'i kapının arkasından görebiliyormuş gibi kaşları çatık bir şekilde kapıya bakıyordu.

"Aman, boşver," diyerek konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştım; asıl konu kolumu hâlâ bırakmamış olmasıydı, ha birde üzerine doğru eğildiğim. Aslında oldukça hoş bir pozisyondaydık fakat kalbim bunu pek hoş bulmuyordu, her an bir kriz geçirebilirdim.

"Günaydın," Keşke bunu söylerken otuz iki diş sırıtmasaydım çünkü hemen neye sırıttığımı anlamış geri çekilmişti gıcık herif.

"Günaydın, gitmem gerek."

Hop, bir sakin yahu! Gitmeden önce biraz sohbet edebilirdik değil mi, ne bu acele? Ama o Sehun'du, sohbet onda ne arardı...

"Kahvaltıda buluşur muyuz?" O yataktan, (tüm gece birlikte uyuduğumuz) yatağımdan, apar topar kalkarken bir umut sordum. Dürüst olmak gerekirse onunla yemek yemeyi bile özlemiştim, çoğu zaman hiç konuşmasak dahi. Ben onun yemek yiyişini bile seviyordum.

Tişörtünü düzelttiği sıra ben de ayağı kalkıp ona yardım etmek adına dağılan saçlarını elimle düzeltmeye çalıştım. Parmaklarımı yumuşak saç tutamlarına daldırıp nazikçe gezdirirken saçlarının bu kadar yumuşak oluşuna inanamıyordum. Yumuşacıktı, dokunsalar kaybolacak gibi. İzin verse tüm gün sıkılmadan oynayabilirdim; başını dizlerime koyar, o uyuyakalana kadar saçlarıyla oynardım ama bir sorun vardı, Sehun'dan bahsediyorduk, anca rüyamda görürümdü.

"Evet," diye sessizce mırıldandı Sehun beni dikkatli bir şekilde izlerken, saçlarını düzeltmeme izin verdiğini belirten biçimde yerinden kıpırdamıyordu. "Kahvaltıda görüşürüz." diye ekledi.

birkaç saniye sonra geri çekilmeden önce ve o tam arkasını dönmüş gidecekken son anda yakaladım kolundan, hızlıca kendime çevirdim. Aynı hızda dudaklarımı dudağının kenarına bastırdığımda bu cesareti nereden aldığımı inanın ben de bilmiyordum. Bir şey de yememiştim ki yemeğime yürek karışmış diyeyim... Dün ki öpücükten fena cesaret almıştım anlaşılan, başka açıklaması olamazdı. Ah birde canıma kastım vardı, ondan.

Geri çekilir çekilmez Sehun yalpalayarak tutuşumdan kurtuldu ve şaşkınlık akan ifadesiyle bana bakarken geri geri kapıya doğru müthiş bir hızla koşuşturdu. Neden bu kadar şaşırmıştı bilmiyordum ama hâlâ önüne dönmemiş olması, üstelik bu süreçte bana şaşkın şaşkın bakıyor oluşu çok tatlıydı. Çok değil, iki saniye sonra tatlılığı kafasını duvara vurmasıyla buhar olup gitti... Aptal adam, ne diye önüne bakmıyorsun?!

Sehun acıyla sızlayarak elini başına götürdüğünde ben de panikleyerek yanına koşturmaya başladım ama ben daha yanına varamadan Sehun kapıyı açıp gitmişti, daha çok kaçmıştı... Gülmeli miydim, peşinden gidip iyi olduğunu kontrol etmeli miydim yoksa kaçtığı için sövmeli miydim? Diyordum ya, Sehun dengemi altüst ediyordu ve şimdi şu işe bakın; gülüyor, aynı zamanda ona sövüyordum!

Sabah sabah sinirlerimi bozmuştu lakin mutluydum, tam olarak dudağından olmasa da çalmıştım öpücüğümü, bu işler böyle yapılırdı. Madem beni öpmüştü, ben de onu öpebilirdim çünkü bu, onu öpmeme izin verdiği anlamına geliyordu yani bundan sonra o bitmişti, kolay kolay rahat bırakmayacaktım. Canım her istediğinde onu öpeyim de görsündü günü!

Ense taraflarımda bir yerler kaşınmaya başlayınca Sehun ve öpücük kelimelerinin konu olduğu düşüncelerimden ayrıldım. Elimi sırtıma atıp deli gibi kaşırken neden etiketi kaşındıran tişört yapma gereği duyduklarına sövüyordum. Ciddiyim, ne gereği vardı? Uyuz gibi kaşınıyordum şimdi, dışarıdan bakan birine hoş bir manzara mı sunuyorduk?

Söve söve çıkardım tişörtü, çalışma masasının çekmecelerinde makas ararken de sövmeye devam ediyordum. Neyse ki makas bulmam çok uzun sürmedi, neredeyse aldığım her tişörtün etiketlerini kestiğimden sık sık kullanıyordum bu makası. Şu hayatta en çok nefret ettiğim şeylerden biriydi etiketler!

"Şimdi seni keseceğim küçük pislik," Dilim dışarıda, büyük bir konsantrasyon eşliğinde makası etiketi kesmek için hareket ettirdim, yanlış bir hamlede bulunmamak için çok dikkat ediyordum çünkü yanlış bir hamle yaptığım her seferde tişörtün arka kısmında küçük bir delik (pencere daha doğrusu) oluveriyordu ve bu da para verip aldığım tişörte olmasını istediğim son şeydi. "Ha gayret, az kaldı." Küçücük bir etiket için döktüğüm terlerin haddi hesabı yoktu, ben daha önce bir şeye bu kadar konsantre olduğumu bile hatırlamıyordum be!

Tam son kez makası hareket ettiğim sırada kapı tıpkı dün akşam olduğu gibi sertçe açılınca korkarak yerimde zıpladım. Garip bir şekilde kapıyı açışından kim olduğunu hemencecik tanımıştım, biricik sevgilimden başkası değildi. Neden geri dönmüştü şimdi?

"Sehun! Kapıyı düzgünce açmayı öğrenmen lazım," derken tişörtümde küçük bir delik açıp açmadığımı kontrol ediyordum, şansıma hiçbir delik açılmamıştı. Zafer kazanmışcasına kıkırdayarak makası yerine bıraktım ve tişörtü üzerime geçirmek içim geri döndüğümde her şey tam o anda kafama dank etti. "Aman Tanrım, Sehun! Çabuk gözlerini kapa!" Kafamı kaldırıp da Sehun'un mahrem yerlerime utanmadan baktığını görünce bir çığlık bastım. Nasıl üst bölgemin çıplak olduğunu unutabilirdim?!

"B-Ben seni benimle beraber götürmeye geldim," deyiverdi Sehun gözlerini eliyle kapamadan önce, zavallım neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı ama ne diyebilirdim, hepsi onun suçuydu! İnsan gibi kapıyı açmayı öğrenmeliydi, insan girmeden önce kapıyı çalardı değil mi? Ancak Sehun kapıyı çalma gereği duymamış hayvan gibi açmıştı!

"Nereye?" diye sordum çabucak tişörtü üzerime geçirirken. Az önce beni çıplak gördüğü gerçeği yüzünden kızarmamaya çalışıyordum fakat emindim ki kıpkırmızı kesilmiştim. Belki de hoşuma gitmesi gerekiyordu ama neden öyle hissetmiyordum? Aksine utanmış hissediyordum, hazırlıksız yakalanmıştım!

"Jongin'in olmadığı bir yere," Gözleri hâlâ kapalı bir şekilde derin bir nefes üfleyerek cevap verdi, sesi şimdi daha düzgün geliyordu.

"Ne alaka şimdi?" Çok mu soru soruyordum ne?

Bir ayağını sertçe yere vurdu. "O herifle aynı odada yalnız kalmanı istemiyorum da o yüzden! Sorma daha fazla soru, sadece üstüne tişörtünü geçir ve gel,"

Jongin ile aynı odada yalnız kalmanın neresini beğenmemişti bilmiyordum fakat şunu bilmeliydi ki ben her gün onunla aynı odada yalnız kalıyordum yani bugün beni kaçırsa bile diğer günler kaçışım yoktu, alışsa iyi ederdi. Amanın, yoksa... Kıskanmış mıydı beni? Sehun ve kıskanmak, üstelik beni? Bilemiyordum, karar verememiştim şimdi, lakin eğer öyleyse havalara uçardım haberi olsundu.

"Bekle, Jongin'e haber vereyim," diyerek duş aldığını bildiren sesler yükselen tuvaletin kapısına doğru yaklaşınca Sehun hemen siper ettiği ellerini gözlerinden çekti, doğrudan bana bakıyordu ve aman tanrım, yüzündeki o ifade de neydi öyle? Kıskançlık, öfke? Hangisiydi gerçekten karar veremiyordum. Tek bildiğim bana kötü kötü baktığıydı, öyle ki bakışlarından ürkerek yerimde donakalmıştım.

"Olmaz! İlla haber vermek zorunda mısın? Gidelim hadi," Sehun eliyle gelmem için bir işaret yaptı fakat ben yerimden kıpırdayamıyordum. Üzgünüm ama olmazdı, Jongin'e haber vermeden şurdan şuraya gitmezdim. Sehun'un beni çağıran davetkar bakışları altında tereddütle elimi kaldırdım ve hızla kapıyı tıklatıp Sehun bir şey diyemeden, ve yapamadan, Jongin'e sesimi duyurabilmek için bağırdım, açıklamamı yaptım. "Jongin ben Sehun'la birlikte gidiyorum!"

Bu kadardı, şimdi gönül rahatlığıyla Sehun'un yanına gidebilirdim, gidebilirdim gitmesine ancak o beni hâlâ istiyor muydu orası meçhuldü. Biraz önce beni yanına çağırmakiçin havaya kaldırdığı eli inmişti, bakışları hayal kırıklığı ve kızgınlık arasında gidip geliyordu ve artık bana bakmıyordu. Jongin ile alıp veremediği neydi gerçekten bilmiyordum, o da bir şey söylemiyordu, sürekli ona karşı böyle davranmasından yorulmuştum. Sorunu ne ise bana söylemeliydi yoksa böyle giderse bu sorun hiçbir zaman çözülmeyecekti, çözülemeyecekti. Kıskanıyorsa söylemeliydi, hoşlanmıyorsa söylemeliydi fakat aynı zamanda neden hoşlanmadığını da söylemeliydi çünkü bir insandan durduk yerde nefret edilmezdi. Kendince bir nedeni olduğundan çok emindim lakin bana söylemiyordu, bana söylemeden de sorun çözülmeyecekti işte.

Üstelik, beni en yakın arkadaş ve sevgili arasında bırakıyordu, kesinlikle böyle bir şeyin olmasını istemiyordum. Bir cevabım olmazdı, kimseyi seçemezdim ki; bu yüzden bir an önce aralarını düzeltmelilerdi.

"Gidelim mi?" Yanına vardığımda dudaklarımı ısırarak sordum, bir şey söylemedi ama arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladığına göre bu bir evet idi. Geriye tek bir seçenek kalıyordu... onu takip etmek. Yine hiçbir tensel temasımızın olmadığı ve ikimizin de konuşmadığı o yürüyüşlerden birine dönüvermiştik, şaşırmamıştım.

Sehun böyleydi işte; bir gün iyi, bir gün kötü. Bir gün farklı, bir gün aynı. Dengesiz herifin tekiydi ve ben bunu söylemekten hiçbir zaman yorulmayacaktım çünkü öyleydi, öyleydi ve ben bitmiştim. Eğer tekrar eski günlere dönecek olursak onu mahvederdim, çok ciddiyim, ağzını burnunu kırardım. Bana düzgün davranacaktı! Görmek istemiyordum saçma sapan tavırlarını, dengesiz hallerini. Düzgün davranacaktı işte. Dün nasılsa, bugün öyle olacaktı...

Fakat öyle olmadı elbette.

Sehun yine tüm gün beni görmezden gelmeye, onunla konuştuğum her seferde sessiz kalmaya ve bana soğuk davranmaya kaldığı yerden devam etti. Çok şey istemediğimi söylemiştim ona, yalnızca bana sevgilisiymişim gibi davransa yeterdi ama bana sevgilisiymiş gibi davranmayı bırakın daha insan gibi davranmıyordu ki, yani çok şey bekliyordum görünüşe bakılırsa. Beni sevmesini dilemekle, bana sevgilisiymişim gibi davranmasını beklemek aynı şeydi; imkansız. Ne ben akıllanıyordum, ne de o. Aptal bir döngüye takılmış gidiyorduk. O aynı hataları yapmaya devam ediyor, ben aynı hatayı görmezden geliyordum.

Sorun neydi bilmek istiyordum, bilmek istiyordum ama bilmeme izin vermiyordu. Ona yaklaşmaya çalıştığım her seferinde beni en uzağa itmesinden yorulmuştum.

En çok da dengesiz hallerinden yorulmuştum.

Yine bir Sehun'un dengesizliğin dibine vurduğu gündeydik ve ben, beni onca üzüşünden sonra nasıl tek bir davranışıyla mutluluğun zirvesine çıktığıma inanamıyordum. Daha bu sabah beni görmezden gelmişti, kahvaltı boyunca tek kelime etmemiş, ben Jongin ve Chanyeol ile konuşurken kötü kötü bakmakla yetinmişti. Bizi dinlemediğinden çok emindim, bahse bile girerdim fakat görünüşe bakılırsa dinlemişti, hemde öyle bir dinlemişti ki antrenman çıkışı soluğu doğrudan benim antrenmanımda almıştı.

Neden burada olduğunu biliyordum, tanrım, gerçekten bunun için gelmiş olamazdı değil mi? Beni görmezden geldiği günlerin ardından sırf ben 'Jongin çoğu zaman antrenmanlarımı izlemeye gelir' dediğim için mi buradaydı yani? Oh Sehun insanı çıldırtıyordu! Bir günaydını bile çok gören Oh Sehun, sırf Jongin'e olan kıskançlığından dolayı antrenmanından çıkar çıkmaz (saçları hâlâ ıslaktı) benim antrenmanımı izlemeye gelmişti, elbette çıldıracaktım.

Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi tribünlerde oturup beni izlemesi hem sinirlerimi hoplatıyor hemde sevinçten depar attırıyordu ve ben işte tam bu yüzden ona kızgındım çünkü sahiden dengesizliğinden bıkmıştım! Beni mutlu edecekse, bunu beni bin kere üzmeden yapacaktı. Bin kere üzülüp, bir kere mutlu olmak yetmiyordu kalp ağrımın kaybolmasına. Ben bin kere mutlu olup, bir kere üzülmek istiyordum. Yine üzülmeye, beni kırmasına razıydım fakat mutlu olacaksam eğer...

O kadar üzdükten sonra utanmadan mutlu etmeye hakkı yoktu!

"Seninki gözlerini senden ayıramıyor," dedi Yixing pişkin pişkin sırıtarak, kimi kast ettiğini bilmeyen yoktu. Yixing kafasını kaldırmış tribünlerde bir yere bakıyordu fakat ben bakmadım, hemde bilerek bakmadım, biliyordum kime baktığını da ondan. Bakacak olursam tüm dikkatim bozulurdu ve ben birazdan olacak koşuda ilk 3'e girmezsem ona rezil olurdum, ne kadar hızlı olduğumu kanıtlamak hâlâ planlarım arasındaydı ne yapayım...

"Kapa çeneni de pozisyonunu al," dedim Yixing'e, inatla tribünlere bakmayı reddederek. Bir yandan da Sehun'a trip olsun diye bakmıyordum, ben de onun gibi gıcık olabilirdim! Nasıl hismiş anlasındı biraz.

Yixing tamam anlamında bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra yanımdaki yerini aldı, diğerlerinin de alması uzun sürmedi. Koç sonuncu gelenin yerleri temizleyeceği ile ilgili bir ton şey söylerken başımı yerden ayırmıyordum, ayıramıyordum. Başımı kaldırdığım an Sehun'la göz göze gelirdik, ben daha onun beni izliyor oluşunu atlatamamıştım, birde onunla göz kontağı kuracak olursam bayılıp giderdim.

Koç üçten geriye saymaya başladı, heyecandan avuç içlerim terlemişti. Koçun 'başla' demesiyle öne doğru atıldım ve var gücümle koşmaya başladım, kalbim güm güm atıyordu. Sehun tribünlerde oturmuş beni izlerken koşmak bir başkaydı, kendimi rezil etmekten korkuyordum. Oysa ki kimsenin düşüncesi umurumda olmazdı benim, ah, fakat Sehun kimse değildi ki...

En önde ben, Yixing ve birde Heechul vardı; Yixing ve ben ikinciyken, Heechul sadece birkaç adım ötemizde birinciliğini koruyordu. Tek yapmam gereken biraz hızlanmaktı, birazcık daha hızlanabilirsem onu geçerdim.

Ama bir sorun vardı; başım çok fena dönüyordu. Heyecandan mıdır yoksa hâlen düzene girmeyen beslenmem midir bilinmez gözlerim kararıyor, etraf dönüyordu. Nefeslerim gittikçe düzensizleşirken durmam gerektiğini fark ettim, durmam gerektiğini biliyordum çünkü en son böyle hissettiğim seferde bayılmış, gözlerimi okulun revirinde açmıştım. Fakat sorunların ardı arkası kesilmiyordu işte, duramıyordum. Kendimi durduramıyordum, hayır, Sehun'a rezil olmak veya birinci olamamakla alakası yoktu; ben gerçekten duramıyordum.

Son sürat koşuyordum, başımın deli gibi dönmesine rağmen. Öyle hızlıydım ki Heechul ve Yixing'i geride bıraktığımı anca fark edebilmiştim. Bitiş çizgisini görüyordum, çok az kalmıştı, sadece birkaç adım sonra ve... İşte şimdi Sehun bakış açımdaydı. Oturduğu yerden kalkmış ayakta dikiliyordu, dudaklarında seçebildiğim kadarıyla küçük bir tebessüm vardı, sahiden de Yixing'in dediği gibi  _gözlerini ayırmadan_  beni izliyordu. Sehun beni izliyordu, dudaklarında gururlu bir tebessümle.

Ve her şey ne olduysa o an oldu.

Görüş açım bulanıklaştı, tamamen kayboldu, gözlerim kapanmadan önce ise son gördüğüm yüz Sehun'un güzel yüzü oldu. Ayağım takılmıştı, büyük ihtimal şu an yuvarlanıyordum ve birazdan da yere yapışacaktım her zaman olduğu gibi. İnsanlar hep bir ağızdan adımı bağırdığına göre yine bir çuval inciri mahvetmiştim, sakarlığımdan nefret ediyordum.

Fakat bu sefer ki darbe biraz ağır geldi, öyle ağır geldi ki bir daha gözlerimi açamadım. Ağzımı açıp da Sehun'un daha önce hiç duymadığım bir oktavda adımı haykıran seslenişlerine 'iyiyim' diye cevap veremedim çünkü iyi değildim, hiç iyi değildim.

 


	24. Gözlerimi açtığımda yoktun

Öyle berbat bir ağrı vardı ki vücudumda... Bir yıl uyusam, bin yıl yatsam yine geçmezdi de, Oh Sehun bana sarılsa saniyesinde kesilirdi fakat yoktu, asla olmayacaktı ve işte tam bu yüzden ağrıyordu her yanım.

Kelimenin tam anlamıyla berbat hissediyordum. Ber-bat! Şu hayatta en çok sevdiğim şeydi koşu, en çok hırs yaptığım ve belki de tek başarılı olduğum alandı ama ben yine bazı şeylerin içine etmiştim, çoğu zaman yaptığım gibi. Bu sefer ki kızgınlığım kendimeydi, kendimdeydi çünkü aynı hatayı bilmem kaçıncı kez hiç uslanmadan yapabiliyordum, yapmıştım bir kere daha. Kaç kez düzgün beslenmem gerektiğini duymuştum bilmiyordum ancak sayıları çoktu, kendime hatırlatışım çoktu ve yine evrenin 'yemek ye, düzgün beslen' mesajı çoktu, çoktu ve ben yine hepsini duymazdan gelmiş kendi kafamın dikine gitmiştim. Neden bilincimi kaybettiğim apaçık ortadaydı; düzensiz beslenmeden. Düzensiz besleniyordum, kendimi amansız bir strese sokuyordum, kendimle hiç ilgilenmiyordum.

Bayılmamın tüm suçlusu bendim, belki birazcık Sehun da olabilirdi, bilemiyordum... Şimdi ona suç atmak istemiyordum ama şöyle bir objektif düşünecek olursam; beni yıpratan da, strese sokan da, iştahımı kaçıran da ondan başkası değildi. Beni Sehun bu hale soktu demek istemiyordum fakat tam olarak öyleydi işte, beni bunları yapmaya iten oydu.

Ancak seviyordum, hep sevecektim.

Gözlerimi açtığımda ilk görmek istediğim kişi olmasını isteyecek kadar seviyordum lakin gözlerimi açtığımda yanımda yoktu, aslında yanımda kimse yoktu. Gözlerimi revirde açmayı beklerken bir hastane odasında açmak ve yapayalnız olduğumu fark etmek tamamen beklenmedikti, hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Neden revirdeydim? Cevabını öğrenmek istemiyordum, cevabından korkuyordum. Küçük bir baygınlık olsaydı revirde uyanırdım fakat hayır, burası kesinlikle ayda bir kez uğradığım okulun revirine benzemiyordu, bildiğiniz hastaneydim ve yanımda kimse yoktu. Yanımda Sehun yoktu. Sehun neredeydi? Revirde uyanmamamı bile sorun etmiyordum, asıl sorun neden gözlerimi açtığımda Sehun'u görememiş olmamdı, neredeydi? Beni yalnız bırakmış olamazdı, değil mi?

Yerimde doğrulmaya çalışınca ayağıma giren feci ağrı ve koluma takılı serum yüzünden olduğum yerde kalakalıp bir iç çektim, ayağım da amma acımıştı yahu, çok mu sert düşmüştüm ki? Alt tarafı bir düşüştü, bir şey olmazdı bana! Umarım yarışı kazanmışımdı yoksa bu yataktan asla kalkmazdım. Zaten sanırım istesem de kalkamazdım... Ayağım ağrıyordu, ayağım çok fena ağrıyordu ve tanrım, ayağıma buz koymuşlardı. Hayır, bir şeyim yoktu ki, olamazdı. Alt tarafı küçük bir düşüştü! Morarmaması için koymuşlardır eminim, sorun yoktu.

İyiydim, çok iyiydim.

Hayır, hiç değildim çünkü lanet olası Oh Sehun yoktu!

Tam sövmeye hazırlanmışken açılan kapıyla heyecanlanarak gözlerimi oraya çevirdim, gelen kişiyle pek de hayal kırıklığına uğradığım söylenemezdi ama gelen kişinin Sehun olmayışı üzmüştü, biraz fazla üzmüştü. Sehun neredeydi? Ve neden Jongin'in yüzü kamyon çarpmış gibiydi?

"Jongin! Sonunda biri gelebildi," Jongin benim uyandığımı fark etmemiş olacak ki mahkeme duvarı suratıyla kapıyı arkasından kapatırken sesimi duyduğunda yerinde zıplayıverdi. Her ne kadar bu sevimli tepkisine gülmek istesem de bir şey, daha doğrusu bir şeyler, izin vermiyordu. Hastaneler, diye düşündüm, hastaneler geriyordu insanı o yüzden.

Jongin'in baygın gözleri beni bulunca büyümüş, ardından dudakları bana zoraki bir gülümseme bahşetmişti. Ters giden bir şeyler vardı ve ben ters giden şeyin ne olduğunu öğrenmekten deli gibi korkuyordum, işte kocaman bir itiraf. Yalnızca küçük bir baygınlık değildi, eğer öyle olsaydı şu an burada yatıyor olmazdım! Yalnızca küçük bir baygınlık olsaydı Jongin ağlamış olmazdı, evet, Jongin ağlamıştı çünkü kırmızı gözleri şişti fakat ben ağladığını gözlerinden değil de dudaklarını bebek gibi aşağıya düşürüşünden anlamıştım. Bal gibi de ağlamıştı, Jongin konu ben olduğunda her zaman duygusal biri olmuştu, şu anda da olduğu gibi. İyi de o böyle küçük şeylere ağlamazdı ki...

"Baekhyun, beni çok korkuttun," Kaşlarını çatarak yanıma gelirken yüksek sesle söyledi. "Bayıldığını söylediklerinde az kalsın ben de bayılacaktım gerizekalı!"

"Ne güzel birlikte bayılırdık işte, kızmasana," dedim gülümsemeye çalışarak, lakin başarısız oldum. Jongin buruk bir gülümsemeyle yanımdaki koltuğa oturdu ve bana olabildiğince yaklaşıp elimi tuttu. Siktir, bu hiç iyi değildi, Jongin asla böyle davranmazdı.

"Baekhyun... Söylemem gereken şeyler var ve koçun ile doktorun bunları benden duymanın senin açından daha iyi olacağını söylüyor."

Kalp atışlarım hızlanmıştı, nefes alış-verişlerimin hızlandığı gibi. Geliyordu, korktuğum şey başıma geliyordu, duymak istemiyordum.

"Jongin, Sehun nerede?"

Jongin gözlerini yumarken iç çekti. "Doktor dengesiz beslenmenden ve aşırı stresten dolayı bayıldığını söyledi, bedenin çok zayıf düşmüş. Eh, haliyle koşarken kendini çok zorlamışsın, bunu da minnoş bedenin kaldıramamış işte." Kıkırdamaya çalıştı fakat bu tıpkı benim gülümsemeye çalışmam gibi başarısız bir şekilde sonuçlandı. "Birazcık kötü düşmüş olabilirsin—"

Boğazımdaki yumrunun kaybolmasını dileyerek sertçe yutkunmadan önce uysal bir ses tonuyla sorumu tekrarladım. "Sehun nerede?"

Beni tekrardan duymamazlıktan geldi. "Kafanı vurmadığın için şanslıyız, şey... gerçekten kötü düşmüşsün, öyle diyorlar. Ciddiyim kafanı vurmadığın için çok şanslısın, Baekhyun. Eğer kafanı vursaydın neler olurdu düşünebiliyor musun? Ah, ben düşünemi—"

"Sehun nerede?"

"Baekhyun, söylemem gereken şey şu ki; bu düşüş sonucunda başka bir yerini acıtmış olabilirsin, mesela ayak bileğin gibi... Sanırım sen yere düşerken burkulmuş ve sonra sen de ayağının üzerine düşüvermişsin işte. Belki çok sert vurduğun için şişmiştir, b-ben bilemiyorum, ne olur ne olmaz diyerek buz koydular. Baek, çok üzgünüm fakat ayak bileğini biraz incitmiş olabilirsin." Dolan gözlerimi saklamaya çalışarak bakışlarımı ayağıma bakmak için çevirdiğimde Jongin hemen elimin üzerindeki elini yüzüme götürdü ve bir çırpıda yüzümü yeniden ona döndürdü, bakmamı istemiyordu, kesinlikle 'biraz' incitmemiştim. Bunun geleceğini biliyordum, tanrım, biliyordum işte! "R-Röntgen için senin uyanmanı bekliyorduk. Ne olur ne olmaz, değil mi? Emin olmak için kontrol ettirmeliyiz."

"Jongin," dedim, ağlamaya başlamıştı. "Sehun nerede?"

Yaşlar gözlerinden bir bir süzülürken başını iki yana salladı, hâlâ bir eli yüzümde başımı çevirip ayağıma bakmamam için beni engelliyordu.

"Koç dışarıda doktorunla konuşuyor, takım arkadaşların da koridorda oturuyor. Merak etme, hiçbir sorun yok. Sadece röntgen çekecekler, birazdan hemşireler gelir."

O zaman ne diye ağlıyorsun Jongin? Madem hiçbir sorun yoktu, neden ağlıyordu? Ve tanrım, neden Sehun'un nerede olduğunu söylemiyordu?! Kafayı yiyecektim burada, zor tutuyordum kendimi zaten!

"Yemin ediyorum, eğer iki saniye içinde Sehun'un nerede olduğunu söylemezsen burayı dağıtırım Jongin!" Sanki daha önemli sorunlar yokmuş gibi bunu sorun ediyordum ya, harikaydım, sorunlarımdan kaçmakta harikaydım gerçekten fakat nereye kadar kaçacaktım? Üstelik artık kaçabilecek miydim? Kaçmak için koşmam gerekiyordu, koşmam.

Jongin'in kaşları ölümüne çatıldı. "Kavga ettik! Ona buradan def olup gitmesini söyledim ve o da gitti, nerede bilmiyorum! Sorup durma şunu Baekhyun, o mu daha önemli şimdi?"

"Gözlerimi açtığımda yanımda yoktu, Jongin, elbette bu daha önemli!" Aynı şekilde sesimi yükselterek ona karşılık verdim, sustu, hiçbir şey diyemedi çünkü anlamıştı, biliyordu bu konu hakkında ne kadar hassas olduğumu. Bunu bile bile kovmuştu onu, kim bilir neler söylemişti ona...

"Özür dilerim," İki hemşire odaya girmeden önce sessizce mırıldandı.

Bundan sonrasında ne olacağını biliyordum, bunu bile bile, hemşireler benden doğrulmamı söylese bile, yerimden bir milim kıpırdamadım. Sehun gelene kadar buradan kalkmayacaktım, kimse beni zorla röntgene sokamayacağına göre istediğim kadar burada yatabilirdim, umurumda değildi.

"Bayım, size yardımcı-" Hemşirelerden biri yapma bir gülümsemeyle konuşmaya başladığında büyük bir umursamamazlıkla omuz silkerek sözünü kestim, şimdilik ne kadar kaba olduğumu önemsemiyordum, canım burnumdaydı zaten! "Kalkmayacağım işte, zorlamayın," Kollarımı göğsümde kavuşturarak Jongin'e döndüm. "Oh Sehun buraya gelene kadar hiçbir yere gitmeyeceğim."

Jongin gözlerini fal taşı gibi açtı. "Ne?! Ne diyorsun Baek? N-Nerede olduğunu ya da aradığımızda geleceğini bile bilmiyoruz, Baekhyun, saçmalama! Ayağın daha kötü olmadan hemen müdahale etmeliyiz anlasana..."

Bu her şeyi açıklıyordu fakat ben elbette, her zaman yaptığım gibi, gerçeği görmezden geldim, yine kabullenmedim. Ayağım kötü durumdaydı, bakmama dahi gerek yoktu çünkü biliyordum; canım acıyordu ve Jongin ağlıyordu, koç doktorumla konuşuyordu, takım arkadaşlarım gitmemişti. Küçük bir baygınlık olmadığını başından beri biliyordum ama altında yatan nedeni öğrenmekten o kadar korkuyordum ki gerçeği görmezden gelmeye çalışmıştım hep, daha fazla devam ettiremezdim... Acı gerçeği kabullenmeliydim, ayağım fena durumdaydı ve benim ayağım daha da kötüleşmeden müdahale etmelerine izin vermem gerekiyordu.

Ancak inat değil miydi, vermeyecektim izin falan, o Oh Sehun denen pezevenk herif buraya gelecekti! Ben onu hastanelere kadar götürmüş, röntgen çekilirken ve eli yeniden sarılırken başucunda durmuştum, bunun geri ödemesi olmalıydı.

"Baek, beni dinle, o gelene kadar—" Jongin ellerini saçlarına geçirerek sakin bir ses tonuyla bana açıklamaya kalkıştığında tıpkı az önce hemşirelere yaptığım gibi onun da sözünü kestim. "Evet, Jongin, o gelene kadar buradan kalkmayacağım. Ne kadar inatçı olduğumu biliyorsun, vaktini boşa harcamayıp Sehun'u aramalısın bence."

Hemşireleri ve beni yerimizden zıplatacak şekilde oldukça yüksek sesli ve sert bir of çekti Jongin, kızgın bakışlarının tek hedefi bendim ama bana asla zarar vermezdi biliyordum. Onun yerine bekledim, on saniye kadar bekledim çünkü Jongin'e sinirinin geçmesi ve sakinleşmesi için on saniye gerekiyordu, kendine her zaman on saniye verirdi ve şaka gibi ancak on saniye sonra gerçekten daha az sinirli ve sakinleşmiş birine dönüşüverdi, işte Jongin en fazla bu kadar sinirli kalabiliyordu (sanırım sadece bana karşı). On saniyenin sonunda tam da tahmin ettiğim gibi daha sakin bir biçimde elini cebine atıp ona bir yıl önce hediye ettiğim telefon kabının takılı olduğu telefonunu çıkardı. Telefonunda birkaç şey yaptıktan sonra bana uzattığında hiç düşünmeden elinden aldım telefonunu, ekranda Sehun'un ismi, altında da ezbere bildiğim numarası vardı. Bir saniye kaybetmeden onu çaldırmaya başladım, inanır mısınız bilmem fakat birinci çalışta telefon açıldı.

"Bana bak, eğer buradan da sövecek olursan oraya gelir ve yarım bıraktığım işi bitirip ağzını yüzünü dağıtırım! Yeter lan—" Karşı taraftan duyulan Sehun'un öfkeli sesi kesinlikle beklenmedikti, bu yüzden şaşkınlığımı atlatmam biraz uzun sürmüş yeni bir küfür edemeden sözünü kesivermiştim.

"Sehun, sakin ol," diyebildim, sesi kesildi. Bir süre ikimiz de konuşmayıp öylece sessizliği, daha çok nefes seslerimizi, dinledik. Neredeydi bilmiyordum fakat dışarıda bir yerlerde olmalıydı çünkü rüzgarın sesini duyabiliyordum.

Garip bir şekilde sessizliği ilk bozan Sehun oldu. "Ben üzgünüm," dedi kırık çıkan bir sesle, tamamen gafil avlanmıştım.

Sehun kendini suçluyordu, aman tanrım, Sehun bunun için özür diliyordu. Ben ne yapacaktım, ne diyebilirdim ki?

Jongin beklenti dolu gözlerle bana bakarken cevap vermem gerektiğini hemencecik fark ettim. "N-Neredesin? Buraya gelebilir misin? Yanımda olmanı istiyorum..." Sesim titriyordu, ağlamanın eşiğindeydim ve yüzüm alev alıyordu. Üstelik ayağımın acısı katlanılabilir gibi de değildi, Sehun acilen buraya gelmeliydi.

"Hastanenin bahçesindeyim, hemen geliyorum." Başka hiçbir şey söylemeden telefonu yüzüme kapadı, telefonu pat diye yüzüme kapamasına rağmen dudaklarımda bir tebessüm belirmişti ve bu da Jongin'e cevabı bas bas bağırıyordu.

Telefonu geri Jongin'e uzatırken Jongin bir homurtu çıkardı. "Geliyor gönlünün efendisi," Çocuk gibi dil çıkartıp telefonu hışımla cebine sıkıştırmaya çalıştı, o an ilk defa kıkırdadım, tüm acıma ve hüznüme rağmen sırf Jongin çocuk gibi davranıyor diye oturup buna kıkırdadım. Çok geçmeden ayağıma giren yeni bir ağrıyla gülüşüm aniden kesilivermişti fakat sorun değildi, Jongin yanımdaydı ve Sehun da yoldaydı, birazdan gelirdi.

İyi insan lafın üstüne gelirmiş derler ya, heh, saliseler sonra odanın kapısı açılmış ve Sehun nefes nefese içeri girmişti— pardon, 'dalmıştı' diye ifade etmem daha doğru olurdu.

"Geldi gönlünün efendisi," Jongin gözlerini devirerek Sehun'un duyabileceği şekilde yüksek sesle homurdandı, bu Jongin çok fenaydı.

"Gözlerimi açtığımda yoktun," Jongin'i duymazlıktan gelerek Sehun'a doğru söyleyiverdim, sesim hayal kırıklığımı yansıtıyordu fakat emindim ki yüzüm hayal kırıklığımın aynasıydı.

"Evet," dedi, bana doğru geliyordu. "Yoktum, üzgünüm."

"Gözlerimi açtığımda yoktun Sehun," Bu kez sesimin desibelini arttırdım. Sehun duraksadıysa da yanıma temkinli adımlarla gelmeye devam etti. "Biliyorum, Baekhyun," İç çekti. "Gözlerini açtığında yoktum."

"Gözlerimi açtığımda yanımda olmalıydın!"

"Üzgünüm."

"Ben senin yanından bir saniye bile ayrılmadım, Sehun, ayrılmazdım da!"

"Üzgünüm."

"Üzgünüm deyince bir bok değişmiyor lanet olası!"

"Üzg—Özür dilerim."

"Sinirlerimi bozuyorsun, bana cevap verme."

Sehun bir ayağını sertçe yere vurarak nihayet tepkisini gösterdi, kaşlarını da çatıyordu şimdi, amanın damarına basmıştım sanırım!

"Cevap vermeyince de sinirleniyorsun, bir karar ver!"

"Beni röntgen odasına kadar taşımanı istiyorum!" Şimdi ne alakaydı hiçbir fikrim yoktu ancak çıkıvermişti işte ağzımdan, ya isteğimi yerine getirecekti ceza olarak ya da didişmeye kaldığımız yerden devam edecektik.

"İyi, taşırım ben de o zaman!" Öfkeyle nefesini havaya saldıktan sonra yeri titrete titrete yatağımın başucuna kadar geldi, ayağıma kaçamak bir bakış attığı gözümden kaçmamıştı elbette, ben de beni rahatça kucağına alabilmesi için sırtımı yataktan hafifçe uzaklaştırdım. Birkaç saniyeliğine duraksadı, muhtemelen beni nasıl kucağına alacağını düşünmüştü, ardından bir elini tereddüt ederek kolumun altından geçirip sırtıma yerleştirdi. Otomatikman elim boynuna dolandığında dahi sesini çıkarmamıştı. Onun yerine ayağımı acıtmadan nasıl beni kucağına alacağını hesaplıyordu, bakışlarından anlamıştım. Tam o anda bir hemşire aramıza girdi.

"Tekerlekli sandalyeyle götürebilirdik aslında..."

Ne karışıyordu be? Ben belki beni kucağında götürmesini istiyordum, belki hoşuma gidiyordu, ona neydi ki?

İçimden sövsem de maalesef sesimi çıkaramadım, Sehun da aynı şekilde kadına karşılık vermemişti. Dikkatlice elini bacaklarımın altından geçirdi ve yanlışlıkla ağrıyan bacağımı oynatmasıyla ağzımdan küçük bir ah'ın kaçmasına engel olamadım, acı hâlâ oradaydı. Acı çok fenaydı. "Üzgünüm, çok acıdı mı?" Sehun panikleyerek sordu fakat başımı sorun yok manasında sallayınca bakışlarındaki panik kayboldu. Birkaç saniyelik bir duraksamadan sonra beni yavaşça kucağına alıp havaya kaldırdı, yine canım acımıştı ancak çaktırmadım, dudaklarımı sımsıkı birbirine bastırarak ses çıkmasını engellemeye çalışıyordum.

Sehun kibardı, nazik ve yumuşak. Yalnızca hareketleri öyle değildi de, bana bakışlarında bile bir kibarlık vardı. Normal zamanlarda dahi tek bir bakışıyla içim erise de şimdi çok daha farklıydı, şimdi sadece içim değil içim dışım her yerim eriyordu ve bunun tüm sebebi bana Sehun'un böyle tatlı bakıyor oluşuydu. Peki ne değişmişti? Bayılmam mı ilgisini çekmişti yoksa Jongin'in ona söyledikleri mi? Keşke tartıştıkları esnada uyanık olsaydım, böylece birbirilerine neler söylediklerini duyabilirdim...

Jongin bizim için kapıyı açtı, ardından hep birlikte odadan çıktık ve kapının açılmasıyla koridorlara yayılan takım arkadaşlarım hemen ayaklandı. İnsanların benim için endişelenmiş olması hoşuma gittiğinden o an tüm acımı unutup gülümseyebildim, kendime sorun olmadığını, her şeyin yolunda gittiğini tekrarlayıp duruyordum bozuk bir plak gibi.

"Baekhyun, senin için çok endişelendik!" Takım arkadaşlarımdan biri öne çıkarak söyledi, eli kalbindeydi.

"Ödümüzü kopardın çocuk."

"İyi olacaksın."

"Turp gibisin turp, hiçbir şey olmaz aslanıma!"

Takım arkadaşlarımın verdiği gazla gülümsemem daha bir büyürken Sehun beni iyice kavrayıp göğsüne adeta yapıştırdı, yine şu sahiplenici yanı devreye girmişti anlaşılan... "Ben iyiyim, beni merak etmeyin ve gidin evlerinize." derken hepsiyle göz teması kurmaya, gülümsemeye ve sahiden iyi olduğuma onları inandırmaya çalışıyordum. İyi değildim ancak iyi olacaktım, iyi değildim ancak sevdiklerim yanımdaydı.

"Kusura bakmayın, gitmek zorundayız. İyi haberlerle dönmek dileğiyle..." Jongin arkadaşlarıma açıklama yaptıktan sonra Sehun bir saniye daha beklemeden hemşirelerin önderliğinde yürümeye başladı. Jongin Sehun'a inat eder gibi dibimizden ayrılmıyor, birde üzerine bir elimi Sehun'un gözüne sokmak istercesine tutuyordu fakat sorun değildi, yani benim için. Eh, Sehun Jongin'e dik dik bakmıyorduysa onun için de bir sorun yoktu sanırsam..?

"Ya sana bir şey olmaz ki oğlum," dedi bir anda Jongin koridordan sağa dönerken. "Senin cildin çok hassas, ondan hemencecik morardı, sert vurduysan da şişmiştir tabii."

Jongin umursamaz bir havayla söylemişti fakat onu donunun rengine kadar iyi tanıdığımdan deli gibi umursadığını çok iyi biliyordum, sırf ben paniklemeyeyim diye yapıyordu bunu. İşe yaramadığını söyleyemezdim çünkü haklıydı, benim tenim çok hassastı, biri parmağını bastırsa anında kızarır iz bırakırdı. Ama içimdeki ses bambaşka şeyler söylüyordu, bu işte bir bit yeniği vardı, sert düşsem bu kadar acımaz şişmezdi ki... Kötü ihtimalleri düşünmek istemiyordum ancak elimden başka bir şey gelmiyordu, karamsar birinden ne beklenilirdi ki zaten...

Bir odaya, büyük ihtimal röntgen odasıydı, girdiğimizde bizi koçum ve onun yanında dikilen beyaz önlüklü bir doktor karşıladı. İkisi de bizim odaya girmemizle hararetli konuşmalarını kesip gülümsemiş ve selam vermişti, maalesef aynı şekilde karşılık veren olmadı, hepimizin yüzünden düşen bin parçaydı. Doktor kendini tanıtıp bayılmam ve ayağımı burkmamla ilgili bir şeyler anlatmaya başladığında onu dinlemekten çok uzaktım, neden Sehun'un kalbini dinlediğim hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu... Bir an önce her şeyin olup bitmesini istiyordum, bir an önce doktorun 'hiçbir şeyin yok' demesini istiyordum çünkü ihtiyacım olanlar bunlardı, birde büyük bir sarılma. Hiçbir şeyim yoktu benim, turp gibiydim! Birazdan doktor da aynılarını söyleyecekti, biliyordum, öyle olmak zorundaydı.

Doktor eliyle uzanmam için bir yer gösterip Sehun'a kibarca beni bırakmasını söyleyince istemeye istemeye sevgilimden ayrıldım fakat elbette onu öylece bırakmamıştım, boş elimle onun elini yakalayarak parmaklarımızı birleştirdim, Jongin hâlâ elimi bırakmamıştı ve şimdi diğer elimi de sevdiğim diğer bir insan tutuyordu. Sorun yok diye hatırlattım kendime, sorun olmayacaktı.

En azından röntgen sonucunu görene kadar öyle düşünüyor, kendimi avutuyordum. Belki de şu hayatta en çok korktuğum şeydi ve başıma geldi: ayak bileğim çatlamıştı.

"Kötü bir çatlak olmadığı için şanslısın," demişti doktor fakat ne sesindeki ton ne de gözlerini kaçırışı beni sözlerine inandırmıştı. Röntgen sonuçlarına hiç de şaşırmayan, hatta tepki dahi göstermeyen doktorum ve koçumun birbirlerine bakışlarını yakalamayı başarabilmiştim ve bence bu aslında her şeyi açıklıyordu. Durum vahimdi, öyle vahimdi ki bana söylemiyorlardı bile... Doktor röntgen sonuçlarında ayak bileğimde bir yeri gösterip de orada çatlak olduğunu söylerken sanki başından beri bunu biliyormuş gibiydi, büyük ihtimal bunun olacağını öngörmüştü ve yine çok büyük bir ihtimal bunu koçuma bildirmeyi ihmal etmemişti, belki Jongin'e bile söylemişlerdi bilemiyordum... Sehun dahi biliyor olabilirdi çünkü o da hiçbir tepki göstermemiş yalnızca başını ayaklarına eğip yüzünü benden gizlemişti, yüzüme bakmıyordu, elimi tutan elleri ise sıkılaşmıştı fakat nedenini bilmiyordum. Gerçekten de kendini suçluyor olabilir miydi? Kıyamazdım...

Şoku atlatmama zaman tanımadan beni tekrar bir odaya taşıyıp ayağımı alçıya almaya başladılar, yine yanıbaşımda dikilen Sehun ve Jongin'in ellerini kavramıştım bu süreçte, koçum bir saniye bile yanımdan ayrılmıyordu ve doktorum olacak adam ise ona biraz daha soru sorarsam alçıyı ağzıma sokacakmış gibi duruyordu ama ben susmuyordum, susamazdım, kimse susturamazdı.

"Çatlak olduğuna eminsiniz değil mi? Kırık... değil yani?" Emin olmak için tekrar sordum, bu kaçıncı soruşumdu saymayı bırakmıştım, herkes bininci kez benden çıkan soruyla iç çekti. Yanıbaşımda duran Sehun ve Jongin çıtlarını çıkarmayarak feci sinirlerimi bozuyordu, neden konuşmuyorlardı ki?! Tartışmalarına bile razıydım, şu anda ihtiyacım olan tek şey benimle konuşmalarıydı fakat seslerini çıkarmıyorlardı... İlla ben mi konuşmalıydım yani, biraz konuşsalar ne olurdu?! Çok çaresizdim, korkuyordum ve her şeyi yıkıp dökmemek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Bu yüzden tek çarem konuşmaktı, koşmaktan sonra en iyi yapabildiğim şeydi de ondan.

Doktorum konuşmadan önce büyük bir iç çekti, sanırım alçıyı gerçekten ağzıma sokacaktı. "Eminim tabii ki, kırık değil. Birkaç hafta alçıda kaldıktan sonra çatlak matlak kalmayacak evlat, panik yapma artık."

"Bana yalan söylemiyorsunuz değil mi? Bakın, kaldıramayacağımı falan düşünüyorsanız yanılıyorsunuz! Kırıksa kırık deyin, kötü bir çatlaksa da kötü bir çatlak deyin yahu, ben çocuk değilim. Bu hayati bir konu!"

Doktor cevap vermemeyi seçti.

Ama ben durur muyum? Susmadım tabii ki.

"Tek bir soruma cevap verin ve lütfen dürüst olun, doktor bey. Tekrar koşabilecek miyim? Tekrar... eskisi gibi koşabilecek miyim?" Bunu sormanın bu kadar ağır olabileceğini tahmin etmemiştim, sesim resmen sonlara doğru kaybolmuştu ve kalbim taşıyabileceğimden çok fazla ağırlaşmıştı, gözlerim yanıyordu. Eğer tam şu an ağlamaya başlayacak olursam sabaha kadar susmazdım, açık ve netti, bu yüzden ağlamamalıydım, kesinlikle ağlamamalıydım.

Fakat tekrar eskisi gibi koşamayacağım ihtimali aklıma geldikçe bir hıçkırık boğazıma dayanıyordu, ağzımı açsam hıçkırıklara boğulurdum.

Doktorum gözlerini benden kaçırarak kapıda kollarını bağlamış bizi izleyen ve bakışlarından bile çaresizlik akan koçumla göz göze gelince anlayacağımı anladım.

"Biliyordum," Göz pınarlarımdan akmayı bekleyen bir yaş fısıltımla beraber benden izinsiz döküldüğünde Jongin 'hayır' diye bağırarak hışımla yüzümü kavradı, akmaya başlayan yaşları hızlı hızlı siliyor, bana ağlamayı kesmemi söylüyordu. Sehun yüzüme bakmıyordu, Sehun orada öylece dikilmiş ayaklarına bakıyordu ama bana bakmıyordu, elimi tutuyordu ama bana bakmıyordu.

"Öyle bir şey söylemedim Bay Byun," diyerek araya girmeye çalışsa da doktor, buna izin vermeyip onu susturdum. "Söylemediniz ama bakışlarınızla her şeyi izah ettiniz!"

"Koşu benim her şeyim, tüm hayatım! Eğer tekrar eskisi gibi koşamayacaksam ben nasıl yaşarım?"

Öyleydi, ben tüm hayatımı koşuya adamıştım. Bunun için her şeyi, ailemi bile, göze almıştım ve şimdi aptal bir bayılma yüzünden bayılıp ayağımı burktuğumdan koskoca hayatım kararıyordu, bu olamazdı! Bunun olmasına izin veremezdim, bir şeyler yapmalılardı. Eğer ayağımı tam olarak iyileştiremezlerse burayı başlarına yıkardım, her yeri ateşe verir ve hayatı onlara zindan ederdim! Yapar mıydım, yapardım!

"Alçınız çıkana kadar kesin bir şey söyleyemeyiz," dedi beni deli edecek kadar sakin bir ses tonuyla doktorum, ben burada oturmuş çılgınlar gibi ağlıyordum ancak o tüm sakinliğiyle karşımda dikilmiş bana koca ağzıyla açıklama yapıyordu! "Ayağınız o kadar da kötü durumda değil, Bay Byun, tekrar koşabileceksiniz elbette. Sadece sakin olun ve aklınızdan kötü ihtimalleri çıkarın,"

Yemin ediyorum birazdan ağız burun girecektim adama, beni deli ediyordu!

"İyi ihtimal mi var?!" Öyle bir bağırdım ki Sehun bile yerinde zıpladı korkusundan. "Ayağım kırıldı ve ben bir koşucuyum! Bir koşucunun en önemli uzvu neresidir? Ayağı! Ayağım olmadan hiçbir şeyim, ne yapacağım söyler misiniz? Eğer tekrar eskisi gibi koşamayacaksam yaşamanın ne anlamı—" Kendimi kaptırmış bağıra bağıra anlatırken elimi tutan elin, elimi aşağı sertçe çekelemesiyle sözüm kesildi ve çabucak Sehun'a, elimi çekeleyen şahısa, döndüm. Kıpkırmızı bir surat, ölümüne çatılan kaşları ve ateş saçan gözleriyle doğrudan dolu gözlerimin içine bakıyordu. "Kes şunu! Ayağın kırılmadı ve doktor ayağının o kadar da kötü bir durumda olmadığını söyledi, anla artık! Eskisi gibi koşabileceksin Baekhyun, çıkart aklındaki şu kötü ihtimalleri, saçmalamayı da kes! Ne demek yaşamanın ne anlamı var?" Göğsü öfkeyle inip kalkıyordu ve aman tanrım, bu gerçekten onu ilk defa bu denli sinirli görüşümdü. Sehun ağzını açtı fakat konuşmadı, söylediğinden vazgeçmiş olacak ki ağzını sinirle kapayıp birde o sinirle alt dudağını ısırmaya başladı. Şimdi tüm dikkatler benim üzerimden çekilmiş tamamen Sehun'a odaklanmıştı ama o hiçbiriyle ilgilenmiyordu. Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışır gibi bir hali vardı ve ben onu nasıl sakinleştireceğimi bilmiyordum, hatta gözüne gözükmesem daha iyi olurdu çünkü beni görmek istediğini sanmıyordum, fazla sinirliydi, çok fazla.

"B-Ben üzgünüm, sana bağırdığım için." Yeniden ağzını açtığında çıkan cümleler doğrusu beni şaşırtmıştı, devamında gelenler ise daha çok. "Acaba bizi Baekhyun ile birkaç dakikalığına yalnız bırakabilir misiniz?"

Sehun'un isteği diğerlerineydi fakat gözlerinin odağı sanki sözleri banaymış gibi itinayla bendeydi.

"Emin mis—" Doktor az önce şahit olduğu manzaradan ötürü emin olamayacak ki itiraz etti fakat Sehun sözünü kesmede çok geç kalmadı. "Eminiz, lütfen."

Doktor sanki yıllardır bu anı bekliyormuş gibi bir mutlulukla gözümü kapayıp açana kadar odadan kaybolurken koçum da aynı şekilde sessizce odadan çıktı, bir tek Jongin kalmıştı ve gideceği yok gibiydi.

"Zorluk çıkartma da git," Sehun iç çekerek söyledi, yine bana bakarak söylemişti fakat sözleri kesinlikle Jongin'eydi. "Sana güvenmiyorum, sana hiç ama hiç güvenmiyorum Oh Sehun ve seni en yakın arkadaşımla aynı odada, üstelik yalnız, bırakacağımı sanıyorsan çok yanılıyorsun, hiçbir yere gitmiyorum."

Ben burada alçılı ayağıma bakıp bakıp gözyaşı döküyordum, onların tartıştıkları şeye bakındı!

"Sen ne laftan anlamaz, arlanmaz, gereksiz bir insansın ya! Git diyorum oğlum, git. Neresini anlamıyorsun?"

"Ben de gitmeyeceğim çünkü sana güvenmiyorum, senden hoşlanmıyorum ve seni en yakın arkadaşımla yalnız bırakmaya gönlüm el vermiyor diyorum, peki sen bunun neresini anlamıyorsun?"

"Başladı yine," Sehun gözlerini devirerek yerinden kalktı ve ben hemen can havliyle koluna yapıştım. Şimdi kavga etmelerini hiç istemiyordum, şimdi olmazdı. "Her zaman tartışmak zorunda mısınız?" Bağırmaktan dolayı çatallaşan sesimle aralarına girdim, gözlerim hâlâ yaşlıydı ve derdim başımdan aşkın değilmiş gibi birde bu iki aptal çocukla uğraşıyordum.

"Tartışmayı başlatan taraf her zaman o, ben ondan kibarca gitmesini istemiştim!" diye çabucak savunmaya geçti Sehun, parmağını Jongin'e doğrultmuştu.

"Hiç kibar değildi bir kere! Tartışmayı başlatmam için bana malzeme veren de sensin ona bakılırsa!"

Eğer durdurmazsan tartışmanın yeniden gereksiz yere uzayacağını bildiğimden 'yine' aralarına girdim.

"Jongin, Sehun, kesin tartışmayı. Çocuk gibisiniz! Jongin," Yalvaran gözlerle Jongin'e döndüm. "Sadece iki dakika, lütfen. İki dakika sonra içeri girebilirsin tamam mı?"

Jongin itiraz edecek gibi olduysa da başını salladı, tıpış tıpış kapıya gitti ve arkasından sertçe kapadı. Bu kadardı işte...

"İki dakika yetmez, hiç girmesin." Aniden ayaklanan Sehun, boşluğuma denk geldiğinden tutuşumdan kolayca kurtulmuş ve ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan kapıya gidip bir güzel Jongin'in arkasından kapıyı kilitlemişti. Geri yanıma gelirken yüzünde zafer kazanmış gibi bir ifade vardı fakat çok geçmeden göz göze gelmemizle yüzündeki ifade solup yerini hüzünlü bir ifadeye bıraktı.

"Baekhyun..." Adımı daha önce hiç bu kadar çaresiz bir ses tonuyla söylediğini hatırlamıyordum, adımı daha önce hiç bu denli içten söylediğini de hatırlamıyordum doğrusu.

"Sehun," Yürümeyi bitirip karşımda dikilmeye başladığında aynı şekilde adını söyleyerek karşılık verdim içimi ısıtan ama aynı zamanda beni enkaza çeviren seslenişine.

"Ben ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum," Kendi söylediğini onaylamamış olacak ki başını iki yana sallayarak yavaş yavaş aşağı eğdi, tekrardan yüzüme bakmıyordu ve ben yüzüme bakmadığı her saniye kafayı yiyordum. "Oysa ki herkesi odadan çıkarmadan önce aklımdaydı tüm söyleyeceklerim, unutuverdim bir anda."

Elini ensesine götürerek ağır ağır kaşıdı dudaklarını öperken en çok dokunmak ve okşamak istediğim o bölgeyi. Gözlerim bu düşünceyle birlikte istemim dışında az önce ısırıp kızarttığı dudaklarını bulunca sertçe yutkundum, hiç sırası değildi, dudaklarıyla ilgili fanteziler kurmanın hiç sırası değildi!

"Dürüst olmak gerekirse," Başını yukarı kaldırdı ve gözlerimiz anında buluştu, samimiydi bakışları. "Jongin'in söyledikleri moralimi fazlasıyla bozdu. Çünkü haklı, çünkü... başına gelenlerin tüm sebebi benim. Kendimi öyle suçlu hissediyorum ki... Ben bu kadar kötü olduğunu bilmiyordum, göremedim. Sen gözümün önündeydin ama ben hiçbir şeyi fark edemedim."

Bir elin elime tırmandığını ve yavaşça parmaklarını parmaklarımın arasından geçirdiğini hissettim, ellerimizin ne kadar uyumlu olduğuna bir kez daha şahit olmak için bakmak istesem de bakamadım, sanki şimdi hâlâ dopdolu olan gözlerimi Sehun'un bana bu denli yoğun bakan kahvelerinden çekersem tüm büyü bozulacak gibiydi. Ben de ayıramıyordum işte tam bu nedenden, anın bozulmasını hiç istemiyordum.

"Baekhyun, ayağın konusunda sahiden üzgünüm. Koşunun senin için ne kadar büyük bir anlam ifade ettiğini biliyorum, gözlerinde gördüm önemini. Ve sana söz veriyorum," Elimi sıktı. "Ayağının iyileşmesi için elimden gelen her şeyi yapacağım, sadece ayağın da değil, senin eskisi gibi sağlıklı ve mutlu olabilmen için de her şeyi yapacağım. Hatalarımı telafi edeceğim, bir daha aynı hataları yapmayacağım. Seninle ilgileneceğim, seninle gerçekten ilgileneceğim. Elini tutacağım ve hiç bırakmayacağım."

Küçük bir tereddütten sonra yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırmaya başlamasıyla kalbim hızlandı, beni ilk öpüşmemizden sonra tekrar öpeceğimi sandım fakat dudaklarımdan öpmedi, onun yerine dudağımın kenarından öptü ve bence bu her şeye değer, her şeye bin basardı. Bu dudaklarımı öpmesinden bile daha güzeldi, bu daha fenaydı... Oh Sehun yine beni tek bir hareketiyle cayır cayır yakmıştı.

"Seni daha iyi bir doktora götüreceğim," Üst dudağımı öptü bu kez, her seferinde beklenmedik bir şey yapıyordu ve yemin ediyorum harbiden az kalmıştı şuracıkta ölmeme. "Seni yanımdan bir an olsun ayırmayacağım."

Nefesimi tuttuğumu burnumla dudağımın arasındaki o boşluğu öpene kadar fark etmemiştim bile, diyordum ya işte, az kalmıştı ölmeme. Nefes alamıyordum, yutkunamıyordum, ölmem gerekiyordu ama ölemiyordum.

"Seni hiç bırakmayacağım," Son hamleyi dudaklarıma yaptığında tüm dünya o an benim için birkaç saniyeliğine durdu. Hiç bırakmayacağım diyenlerin hepsinin gittiğini söylemek istedim fakat ne dudaklarımın üzerine kapanan öpülesi dudakları buna izin verdi, ne de o an ki karmaşık yoğun duygularım. Yalnızca söyleyeceğim her şeyi bir bıçak yutar gibi acıta acıta yutup o anın tadını çıkarmaya çalıştım, Oh Sehun'un dudakları ilaç gibiydi.

Oh Sehun beni bırakmayacağını söylemişti ve ben ona güveniyordum. Bırakmayacağım diyenlerin hepsinin ardına bakmadan koşa koşa gittiğini bilmeme rağmen ona tüm kalbimle güveniyordum, kalbime yeni bir yara almayı göze alacak kadar onu seviyordum. Ben Oh Sehun'u çok seviyordum, onu her şeyiyle kabullenecek kadar.

 


	25. Aman majestelerinin keyfi bozulmasın

**hatalarım varsa kusura bakmayın çünkü uykum geldiğinden kontrol edemedim:((**

Sevdiğim ilk kişiye güvendiğimde aldatıldım, sevdiğim ikinci kişiye güvendiğimde sabahında kendimi çırılçıplak çarşafların arasında yapayalnız buldum ve şimdi sevdiğim,  hayır bu Sehun'a hakaret olurdu, canımdan çok sevdiğim kişiye gözüm kapalı güveniyordum, tekrar birine güveniyordum, bu sefer neyin başıma geleceğini bilmeden. Ama ben Sehun'u öyle seviyor, ona öyle güveniyordum ki başıma tekrar bir halt açmayacağımdan çok emindim, beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağını düşünmüyor, ben buna direkt inanıyordum. Sehun'u diğerlerinden ayıran da buydu işte; beni tesiri altına aldığı çok güçlü bir çekimi vardı, asla karşı koyamadığım bir his. Oysa ben daha önce hiç kimseden böyle bir etki alamamıştım, bu denli güçlü ve karşı konulmaz. Ama içimde her zaman kötü bir his olurdu beni hayal kırıklığına uğratacaklarında dair, elbette Sehun'da da olmuştu ilk başlarda, şimdi neden kaybolmuştu ki bir anda? Sehun çok başkaydı demekten asla yorulmayacaktım çünkü öyleydi, Sehun bambaşkaydı.

Beni öpüşü bile diğerlerinden çok farklıydı, tamam, belki aşkla öpmüyordu fakat içimi ısıtarak öpüyordu, önemli olan buydu. Beni dünyanın en mutlu insanı yapacak kadar güzel ve beni en değerli şeyiymişimcesine nazikçe öpüyordu, daha ne isteyebilirdim ki? Hem... belki henüz beni sevmiyor olabilirdi ama bence bana karşı bir şeyler hissediyordu pezevenk, yoksa neden öpsündü ki, öpmesini söylemediğim halde? Sevmiyorduysa bile benden hoşlanıyordu, kesin konuşmuyordum ancak öyleydi yahu, öyle olmak zorundaydı. Bir insan bir insana bir şey hissetmediği sürece öyle güzel güzel öpemezdi o kadar!

"Beni yurda götür," diye mırıldandım öpücüğün içinde dudaklarını kemirerek, tam öpüşmeye kaldığımız yerden devam etmek üzere ağzımı aralamıştım ki şerefsiz Oh Sehun pat diye geri çekildi haber dahi vermeden. İnsan sinyal falan verirdi ne bileyim, böyle pat diye habersiz geri çekinilmezdi! "Seni odama götüreceğim," dedi başını aşağı yukarı sallayarak, sanki ben onu demişim de tekrar ediyormuş gibiydi fakat kesinlikle demek istediğimin onun dediğiyle alakası yoktu, hatta aklımın ucunda bile geçmemişti ancak çok güzel bir fikirdi, yani karşı çıkmayacaktım. Seve seve beni odasına götürmesine izin verirdim, izin istemesine bile gerek yoktu zaten.

"Ama kucağında götür," dedim masum masum, beni öpmek için eğildiği üzerinden geri çekilirken bana inanamıyormuş gibi bir bakış attı. "Yürüyemiyorum biliyorsun, malum ayağım kırıldı." Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak omuzlarımı indirip kaldırdım ve gözümle alçılı ayağımı işaret ettim, Sehun ile aramıza giriyordu kocaman alçılı ayağım.

"Çatladı," diye düzeltti.

"Sanki ben gerizekalının önde gideniyim de beni korkutmamak için doktorun yalan söylediğini anlamıyorum, peh."

"Kimse yalan söylemiyor, Baekhyun. Kendi kafandan senaryolar üretmeyi kes lütfen."

"Başka bir doktora göründüğümde bunları hatırlatacağım, göreceksin sen. Beni kandıramazsınız!"

"Sana yalan söyler miyim ben?" diye bir anda sorunca ikimiz de apışıp kaldık ve o şüpheli soruyu düşünür gibi birbirimize bakmaya başladık, ki başından beri bakışıyorduk zaten.

Bana yalan söyler miydi Sehun? Söylemişti, hemde öyle bir yalan söylemişti ki inanmadığım halde kalbim tuzla buz olmuştu. Ama sonra söz vermişti bana, uyku mahmuru haliyle hastalıktan yerinden kalkamadığı vakit de olsa, bir daha yalan söylemeyeceğine dair söz vermişti ve sözünü tutmak zorundaydı, o zaman yalan söylememiş mi oluyordu? Sehun'a güvendiğime, onun da sözünü tutacağına göre öyle oluyordu sanırsam...

"Söylemezsin," dedim nihayet kendimden emin bir şekilde, küçük bir duraksamadan sonra başını beni onaylayan biçimde salladı. "Söylemem tabii."

Böylece gözlerimi açtığımdan bu yana belki de en sevimli ve içten gülümsememi bahşettim ona, gözleri dudaklarımdaki gülümsemeye kayarken hâlâ bir o kadar şaşkın görünüyordu, şaşkın hali de amma tatlıydı yahu. Az önce öptüğüm pembe dudaklarının küçük 'o' şeklini alması, kaşlarının ise hafifçe kalkışı onu gözümde 5 yaşında masum bir çocuğa dönüştürüyordu fakat haberi yoktu bundan, ne kadar tatlı göründüğünden.

"Sen bana güveniyorsun..." Sesi soru sorar gibiydi, bir anlığına uzaklara dalıp gittikten sonra iri gözlerini tekrar benim gözlerimle buluşturdu. "Evet, tabii ki," dedim. "Elbette sana güveniyorum, neden güvenmeyeyim?"

Benim gülümsememden sıçrayan bir gülümseme onun da dudaklarında belirdi, yavaş yavaş büyüdü güzel gülümsemesi. "Ben de sana güveniyorum." deyiverince aynı şekilde benimde gözlerim onun biraz önceki gözleri gibi kocaman açıldı, vay canına, bu gerçekten fazla beklenmedikti. Oh Sehun, senin amacın ne pezevenk herif?

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Şey..." Bakışlarını kaçırarak ensesini kaşıdı. "Gerçekten."

"Ama neden ki?"

"Ne demek neden? Baekhyun, bazen çok fazla saçmaladığını fark ediyor musun? Ben genellikle ediyorum da."

Söylediğiyle kaşlarımı çatıp somurtmaya başladım. "Ben çok fazla saçmalamıyorum bir kere, asıl saçmalayan sensin. Sen değil miydin kimseye güvenmiyorum diyen? Ne değişti şimdi eşşek?!"

"Ayıp oluyor ama, düzgün konuş." O da kaşlarını çattı. "Değişmiş demek ki bir şeyler. Of, sana söyleyen de kabahat zaten. Hiçbir şeyi beğendiremiyoruz majestelerine."

"Majesteni kucağında arabaya kadar taşıyıp, sonra da odana kadar tekrar kucağında taşırsan beğendirebilirsin bir şeyleri!"

Kapının ardında söylenmekten, pardon, sövmekten sıkılan Jongin hayvan gibi kapıyı yumruklamaya başlayınca saçma salak tartışmamıza noktayı koyduk, daha doğrusu noktayı ben koydum. Hiçbir şeyi beğendiremiyormuş, hah, sanki beğendirmek için bir şey denedin de! Dili çok uzamıştı Sehun'un, gösterirdim ona gününü.

"Bıktım seni kucağımda oraya buraya taşımaktan," İsyan etse de ellerini beni kucağına almak için açarak üzerime doğru eğildi ve bir çırpıda beni havaya kaldırdı. "Bebek gibisin."

"Sensin bebek!" Ellerimi ensesinde birleştirirken ona bağırdım, ciddiyim sabrımı sınıyordu. Acımazdım yemin ederim, alçıyı kafasında kırardım!

Beni sımsıkı tutarak kapıya kadar götürdü fakat sonra kapının kilitli olduğu gerçeğini fark edince durup bana bakmaya başladı. "Kapıyı açamam, seni taşıyorum,"

"Saçma sapan triplere girip kilitlemeseydin o zaman."

"Senin elin boş, neden sen açmıyorsun?"

"Ayağım kırık benim!"

"Çatlak!" Cümlem biter bitmez anında beni düzelttiğinde iç çektim, ikimiz de inatçı birer keçiydik. "Ayağın çatlak, Baekhyun, elin değil! Elini kullanabilirsin."

"Kullan tabii, kullan. Zavallı bir hastayı kendi kilitlediğin kapıyı açmak için kullan. Bunların hepsinin hesabını çekeceksin, Oh Sehun."

"Çekiyorum zaten, bi'sus!"

Ensesindeki bir elimi çözmeden önce ensesine bir çimdik attım, bu beklenmedik acıyla inlemesine ve bana kızgın kızgın bakmasına neden oldu, hiçbir şey yapmamışım gibi masum bir ifadeyle önüme dönerek birkaç dakika önce herkesi odadan kovup, üzerine Jongin'in arkasından kilitlediği kapıyı açmak için uzandım. Kilidi açar açmaz kapının kolu dışarıdan birisi tarafından açılmış ve tadam, Jongin ışık hızıyla içeri dalıvermişti, bizi yıkıp geçerek.

"Yavaş be, hasta var burada!" Bugün tüm sinirlerim üzerimdeydi ve her an herkese çatabilirdim, bu yüzden bana karşı hassas davranmalılardı! Ayağım kırıktı benim, bütün hayatım tehlikedeydi, üzerime gelmemelilerdi.

"Özür dilerim ya, görmedim..."

"Kör müsün? Koskoca iki kişiyi göremediğine göre büyük ihtimal kör olmalısın." dedi Sehun, Jongin'in mahçup olduğu yüzünden ve sesinden dahi anlaşıldığı özrüne karşılık.

Anında Jongin'in yüzündeki üzgün ifade kaybolarak yerini kaşları çatık, benim görmekten hiç hoşlanmadığım Kızgın Jongin'e bıraktı. Hiç ama hiç çekemezdim şimdi tartışmalarını, yeteri kadar tartışıyorlardı zaten. Tanrım, niye bu kadar çok tartışıyorlardı?

"Ah, ayağım ağrıyor!" Yalandan bir acıyla inleyerek yüzümü buruşturdum, rol yapma zamanıydı. Tam da istediğim gibi ikisinin de bakışları beni buldu, yüzlerindeki tüm kızgınlık kaybolmuştu. "Beni odama götürün..."

"Tamam, tamam!" dedi Sehun.

"Hemen bir taksi çağırıyorum..." diyerek elini cebine attı Jongin fakat Sehun onu dediği şeyle durdurdu.

"Ne taksisi? Benim arabam var, arabamla götüreceğim."

Sehun Jongin'e burnunu kıvırarak odadan çıktı, ne sanıyordu kendini havalı falan mı? Yüzündeki zafer kazanmışcasına gülümsemeye bak hele, nasıl havalı havalı yürüyordu pezevenk. Sanki Jongin'in arabası yoktu!

"Ben Baek'i senin kullandığın arabaya bindirmem!"

Jongin peşimizden gelirken söylendi, gözlerimi devirdim.

"Bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum; onu buraya getiren bendim, benim kullandığım arabada geldi." Sehun ona bakmadan cevabı yapıştırdı, gittikçe sinirleniyor gibi görünüyordu ve ben bu 'tartışmanın' yavaş yavaş kavgaya dönüşeceğinin sinyallerini çoktan almıştım.

Jongin'den bir karşılık gelmeyince tartışmanın kapandığını anlayarak rahatladım, iyi ki inat edip uzatmamıştı. Hep birlikte hastanenin otoparka açılan kapısından çıktık, Sehun'un arabasını hemen seçebilmiştim çünkü kapıya en yakın yerde düzgün park edilmemiş tek araba onun arabasıydı, ha birde çok ilgi çektiğinden de olabilirdi bilemiyordum. Sehun'un arabasına gerçekten bayılıyordum, sanırım arabasının hayranıydım.

"Of koça da ayıp oldu," diye mırıldandım Sehun'un kulağına doğru, en azından apar topar gitmeden önce koça ve beni bekleyen arkadaşlarıma haber verebilirdik diye düşünüyordum...

"Bir şey olmaz." dedi arabanın yanında durduğunda, bakışlarını bana çevirdi. "Sol arka cebimden arabanın anahtarını verebilir misin ya?"

"Tabii," diyerek hemencecik elimi arkaya attım, elim de her yere uzanıyordu yahu. Elim yavaşça sırtından aşağılara inip muhteşem poposunda durduğunda Sehun yalandan boğazını temizleyerek, "Biraz çabuk ol." diye beni uyardı. Hiç de eğlenceli değildi! Elimi sol cebine atınca hemen bulmuştum anahtarı fakat öyle kolay kolay çekmedim elini, ağır ağır, elimi pantolonun üzerinden poposuna iyice değdire değdire, şey birde birazcık sıka sıka çıkardım cebinden. Sehun dehşet olmuş bir ifadeyle bana bakıyordu ancak onu görmezden gelerek anahtarın üzerindeki tuşa bastım ve arabanın kilidini açtım, arabasından anlıyordum bunu da görsündü.

"Sen ne yaptın az önce?"

"Hiçbir şey." Omuzlarımı silktim.

"Yaptın, Baekhyun. Sana inanamıyorum! Tam bir sapıksın."

"Yaptıysam yaptım, ne olmuş? Sevgilinim ben senin, istediğimi yapabilirim!"

"Sevgilimsin, eşim değil! Bu popomu sıkmanı gerektirmiyor, Baekhyun."

"Eşin de olurum—"

"Yuh bu araba senin mi?" Jongin tartışmamızın arasına aniden dalarak konumuzla oldukça alakasız ve bağımsız bir şey söyleyerek sözümü kesince bakışlarımız ona döndü. Bir ağız tadıyla poposunu da avuçlayamıyorduk ya, olmaz olsun böyle sevgililik! Kırk bin laf söylemişti yahu, altı üstü poposunu sıkmıştım, ne vardı bunda be? Jongin'le her zaman yapıyorduk bunu!

"Evet, benim. Şimdi arka kapıyı aç da majestelerini yerleştireyim." Sehun gözlerini devirince omzuna bir tane geçirdim. Jongin beklediğimin aksine Sehun'a emir verdiği için sataşmak yerine paşa paşa gitti ve benim için arabanın kapısını açtı, tanrım, bir araba için nasıl da uysal uysal davranıyordu! "Majesteleri mi? Beğendim, bundan sonra ben de majesteleri diye hitap edeceğim Baekhyun'a."

"Aman, ne komiksiniz!" İkisine de dil çıkarttım fakat kesinlikle çocukça yapmamıştım bunu, yüzümde huysuz bir somurtmayla, onlara kötü kötü bakarak dil çıkartmıştım, yani bu demek oluyordu ki komik değillerdi.

"Majesteleri için yolu açın, lütfen. Herkes kenara çekilsin! Majesteleri geliyor," Jongin hayali insanları kapının önünden kovarken Sehun bıyık altından gülerek beni arka koltuğa yerleştirmekle uğraşıyordu, ikisinden de nefret ediyordum. Hiç komik değildi, gerçekten. Resmen bana kral ile karışık bebek muamelesi yapıyorlardı!

"Gidin başımdan!" Sehun'un alçılı ayağımı dikkatlice koltuğa yerleştiren ellerine vurarak onu kovmaya çalıştım, Jongin hâlâ arabanın dışında kendi kendine hayali halkla konuşuyordu ve yemin ederim ayağım alçıda olmasaydı ikisini de döverdim. "Ben ne yaptım—" Sehun'un savunma yapmasına izin vermeyip sözünü kestim. "Defol git!"

Nihayet arabanın içine eğilen uzun bedenini kovmayı başardım, ardından çıkmasını fırsat bilerek uzandım ve arabanın kapısını kapattım. Jongin ve Sehun şaşkın şaşkın birbirlerine bakmaya başladılar, eğer ben camı yumruklayarak arabaya binmelerini haykırmasaydım büyük ihtimal amele gibi orada dikilip benimle ne yapacaklarını düşünmeye devam edeceklerdi. Sehun sürücü koltuğu, Jongin de onun yanındaki ön koltuğa olmak üzere aynı anda oturdular.

"Beş dakikaya geliyorum," Sehun oturduğu gibi tekrar ayaklandı, götü bir yerde durmuyordu! Soru sormama izin vermeden puff diye ortadan kayboldu ve beni arabayı büyük bir merakla inceleyen Jongin ile yalnız bıraktı.

"Tam bir pezevenk falan ama arabası güzel, zengin herhalde." dedi ıslık çalarak Jongin, torpido gözünü açtığını görünce devreye girmeye karar verdim. "Karıştırmasana!"

"Öf be, sen de annem gibisin. Hiç eğlenceli değilsin, Baek. Sevgilinin arabasında neler sakladığını merak etmiyor musun? Belki bir seri katil ve kurbanlarına dair eşyaları bu küçük torpido gözünde saklıyor, ha?"

Jongin gizemli bir edayla bana göz kırptığında yüzümü buruşturdum. "He zaten Sehun seri katil olsaydı kanıtlarını arabasında saklardı, salak salak konuşma Jongin."

"Kurbanlarının fotoğrafları mı bilemem fakat ben bir fotoğraf buldum, Sehun'un da dahil olduğu ve aman tanrım, gülümsediği bir fotoğraf. Üstelik vayy be, sanırım sevgilini biri çalıyor gibi görünüyor." Jongin torpido gözünden elini çıkartarak parmakları arasında tuttuğu bir fotoğraf karesini gösterdi. "Ver bir yakından bakayım," diyerek elinden kaptım fotoğrafı, deli gibi merak ediyordum kimlerle fotoğraf çekildiğini ve kimlerle birlikte olduğu için gülümsediğini.

Fotoğrafı daha iyi görebilmek için yüzüme iyice yaklaştırdım ve her bir ayrıntısında gözlerimi gezdirmeye başladım, inanılır gibi değildi ancak Sehun gerçekten gülümsüyordu, hemde daha önce hiç görmediğim kadar içten, canlı ve... mutlu. Üstelik cidden vay be, sahiden biri sevgilimi çalıyor gibi görünüyordu çünkü sikeyim neden Sehun'un yanağında bir çift dudak vardı?!

Sehun ortadaydı, iki yana açtığı kollarını sağında ve solunda gülümseyerek dikilen iki gencin omzuna atmış tıpkı onlar gibi kameraya gülümsüyordu. İki oğlan da Sehun'dan kısaydı, neredeyse benim boylarımdalardı. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse pek de ilgimi çekmemişlerdi, benim asıl ilgimi çeken şey Sehun'un sağındaki çocuktu. Sağında duran çocuk kafasını uzatmış dudaklarını Sehun'un yanağına bastırıyordu, tanrım, neden onu öpüyordu? Arkadaşça mıydı yoksa arkadaştan öte bir öpücük müydü bilmiyordum fakat kıskançlık damarım aşırı kabarmıştı. Sehun'un bu iki oğlanla birlikte çok mutlu göründüğü gerçeğini geçmiştim, iki oğlanın da kusursuz oluşu fena sinirlerimi bozmuştu. Onlar kimdi ve Sehun'un onlarla ne alakası vardı? Ve lanet olsun, neden o çocuk benim sevgilimi öpüyordu?!

"Hey, kıskanma hemen," Jongin yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı. "Belki bizim gibi çok yakın arkadaşlardır, çok sevdiği bir arkadaşı olduğu için öpmüş olamaz mı? Hem ne malum Sehun'un eşcinsel—" Jongin'e kötü bir bakış atınca kırdığı potu fark ederek çenesini kapadı. Al işte, zaten hiç moralim yoktu, şimdi tamamen kaybolmuştu.

"Arkadaşını da sikeyim, onu da! Lan biz senle ne zaman böyle yanaktan öpüştük?!" Fotoğrafı Jongin'in gözüne soktuğumda geriye kaçtı. "Ne kadar mutlu, görüyor musun Jongin?"

Ama benimle değil, benimleyken hiç böyle gülümsediğini görmemiştim...

"Off ne gözüme sokuyorsun! Mutluysa mutlu, ne güzel işte."

"Anlamıyorsun..." Fotoğrafı kendime geri çektim ve gülümseyen Sehun'un üzerinde parmaklarımı gezdirdim, dokunmaya kıyamıyordum. Öyle güzel gülümsüyordu ki fotoğrafın içine girip gülüşünden öpmek istiyordum, benim yanımda da böyle gülsün istiyordum. Öyle güzeldi ki... ağlamak istiyordum.

"Arkasında bir şey yazıyor," dedi Jongin, girdiğim transtan hemen çıkarak arkasını çevirdim fotoğrafın ve yüksek sesle okudum. " _Hayatımdaki en değerli iki kişi_. Hay onları da si—"

"Şşş, sakin ol."

"Jongin, bu ne diyor ya? En değerli derken? Kafayı yiyeceğim şimdi, ne boka karıştırıyorsun elalemin arabasını?!"

"Kötü mü oldu salak, bak bulduk işte en büyük sırrını. Demek ki seri katiller de gülebiliyormuş..."

Ben ne diyordum, Jongin ne diyordu?! Hay böyle işin içine tüküreyim, neden bugün her şey üst üste gelmek zorundaydı ki? Hayır hayır, neden her bok beni bulmak zorundaydı ki? Alçılı ayağımı kendi kafamda kıracaktım, olmayacaktı böyle.

"Sıkma canını," dedi Jongin fotoğrafı yavaşça elimden alırken, almasına izin verdim çünkü daha fazla bakıp canımı acıtabileceğimi sanmıyordum. "Yerine bırakalım, Sehun geliyor."

Başımı yan çevirip hastanenin kapısına bakınca Sehun'u gördüm, şerefsiz tüm ihtişamıyla bize doğru geliyordu. Kızsam kızamıyordum, onu böylesine mutlu görmek beni de sevindirmişti fakat canımı acıtan şey şu an böyle olmayışıydı, benimle böyle olmayışı. Bu fotoğraf ne zaman çekilmişti bilmiyordum ama bir zamanlar mutlu olduğunu bilmek güzeldi, şu an ki görünüşünden biraz daha genç görünüyordu, muhtemelen birkaç yıl öncesinde çekilmişti.

Yeniden öyle olmasını dilemekten başka yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu çünkü ben ne kadar onu mutlu etmeye çalışırsam çalışayım bir fayda etmiyordu...

"Seninle de mutlu," Jongin fotoğrafı yerine koyduktan sonra tekrar başını arkaya çevirdi ve bana sıcak bir gülümseme bahşetti. "Sen belki farkında değilsin ya da görmüyor olabilirsin ama seninleyken de aynı böyle gülümsüyor. Yani bozma moralini, tamam mı? Seni küçük bir fotoğraf karesi yüzünden üzgün görmek istemiyorum."

Sehun arabaya kapısını açıp hızlıca yerine oturmadan önce Jongin'e bir baş sallaması verdim, Jongin öyle diyorsa öyleydi, bozmayacaktım moralimi küçücük bir fotoğraf için. Ben de gülümsetebilirdim Sehun'u dünyanın en mutlu insanıymış gibi görünecek kadar, ben de öpebilirdim yanağını.

Ve ben de olabilirdim en değerlisi, fotoğrafımızı saklayacak kadar. Tabii eğer bir fotoğrafımız olabilirse...

"Geldim," Arabayı çalıştırırken mırıldandı Sehun, dikiz aynasından bana bir bakış atmıştı. "Evet, görebiliyorum."

"Görme engelli arkadaşımız için söylemiştim zaten, biliyorum senin görebildiğini."

"Sakinim," Gülümseyerek söyledi Jongin, hayret, gerçekten sakin görünüyordu. "Bu gözlerin neler gördüğünü bir bilseydin..."

Yalandan öksürerek Jongin'e yaptığı ima karşısında alttan alttan uyardım, neyse ki hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan Sehun anlamamıştı bir şey, yalnızca Jongin'e anlamsız bir bakış atıp önüne geri dönmüştü.

Sehun'un sürücülüğü önderliğindeki yolculuğumuz başladığında bir sessizlik çöktü aramıza, kimseden çıt çıkmıyordu. Sehun tamamen yola odaklanmıştı, Jongin arabayı incelemekle meşguldü ve ben... zavallı ben arka koltukta ayaklarını uzatmış sırtımı da cam yaslamış kara kara bu ayakla ne yapacağımı düşünüyordum. Bir değnek bile almamıştık, ben nasıl yürüyecektim yahu? Üstelik röntgenimi de almamıştım, ben onu sonsuza dek saklayacaktım oysa ki! E sonuçta her zaman ayağımı kırmıyordum, her zaman hayatım altüst olmuyordu... Aslında sonuncusundan pek emin değildim çünkü genel olarak benim hayatım hep altüst oluyordu.

"Orada rahat mısın?" En beklenmedik kişi, yani canım sevgilim Sehun, sessizliği bozdu. Tekrar dikiz aynasından göz göze geldik, soruyu bana sorduğu bariz belliydi.

"Evet," İç çekerek mırıldandım. "Rahatım." Sen sarılsaydın daha rahat olurdu ama...

Onayladığına dair bir şeyler mırıldadı ve gözlerini yeniden yola çevirdi, Jongin bizimle bir gram ilgilenmiyordu.

"Ağrın var mı?"

"Şimdilik yok."

"Acıktın mı?"

"Şey, biraz..."

"Yol üzerinde güzel yemekler yapan bir yer var. Paket yapayım odada yersin, olur mu?"

"Olur..."

Böylece konuşmamız bitti, nihayet Jongin'in ilgisini o an çekebildik. Önce Sehun'a, sonra bana imalı bir bakış attı, nasıl sırıtıyordu köpek! Ne vardı bu kadar hoşuna giden? Sehun arabayı kenara çekip inene kadar öğrenemedim.

Anca Sehun arabadan uzağa bir adım attığında bana dönerek dakikalardır içinde tuttuğu baklayı patlattı.

"Seni basbaya önemsiyor," dedi heyecanlı heyecanlı. "Seninle nasıl ilgileniyor, görmüyor musun? Sen hâlâ 'ühü Sehun beni sevmiyor ki, ühü bana değer vermiyor ki' diye sızlan. Görün bunları, majestelerim, çocuk sizin için parasını harcamaktan hiç çekinmiyor."

Dedikleriyle kızararak bakışlarımı kaçırdım. Sehun'un beni önemsediği düşüncesi bile içimi kıpır kıpır ediyordu, bunun gerçek oluşuna kalbim dayanmazdı. Gerçekten de Jongin'in dediği gibi beni önemsiyor muydu, parasını harcamaktan çekinmeyecek kadar?

"Aman be Jongin, çocuğu seviyor musun sevmiyor musun belli değil. Bir yemek aldı diye parasını harcamaktan çekinmiyor, beni önemsiyor mu oldu? Saçmalama lütfen." derken tam aksisinin olması ve Jongin'in haklı çıkması için içimden yalvarıyordum.

"Sen çok salaksın, Baekhyun..." Gözlerini devirerek bana döndü. "Hastaneden elini kolunu sallaya sallaya çıkmak öyle kolay mı zannediyorsun? Arabadayken Sehun nereye gitti sandın, işemeye mi? Hayır, en yakın arkadaşım, işemeye gitmedi, masraflarını ödemeye gitti."

Ama... Ama Sehun... neden?

"Sana inanmıyorum," Başımı iki yana salladım, Sehun o kadarını da yapmazdı canım, yoksa yapar mıydı?

"İnanıp inanmamak sana kalmış. Ben sadece gerçekleri söylüyorum..."

Sehun elinde yemek paketleriyle gelmeden önce ağzından çıkan son şey oldu, dilim tutulduğundan hiçbir karşılık verememiştim, ki sanmıyordum zaten cevap verebileceğimi. Eğer Jongin haklıysa, her zaman haklı çıkardı pislik, benim kalbim harbiden bunu kaldıramazdı. Sehun'un beni önemsiyor oluşuna kalp de dayanmazdı, yürek de.

"Teşekkür ederim," Bana uzattığı torbaları elinden alırken gülümseyerek mırıldandım, aslında bu teşekkürde çok şey saklıydı fakat o anlamadı tabii. "Önemli değil, istersen şimdi yiyebilirsin." dedi, sesindeki ton öyle tatlıydı ki eridim gittim, hem sesinde hem gözlerinde.

Bir süre bana öylece baktıktan sonra önüne döndü, arabayı tekrar çalıştırdı ve bu kez yol boyunca kimseden çıt çıkmadı.

 


	26. Sevgilim dudakları çok güzel ve ben onu öpmeye doyamıyorum

Sehun'un kucağında ellerim sıkıca boynuna dolanmış bir vaziyette Jongin'in koridorda uzaklaşmasını izlerken esneyip duruyordum, hava çoktan kararmıştı ve benim çok uykum vardı, tek istediğim uyumaktı, bilhassa Sehun'a sarılarak. "Hayret," diye mırıldandı Sehun, kafasını çevirip şöyle bir Jongin'e baktı. "Gerçekten de bu kadar kolay gideceğini düşünmemiştim."

Kıkırdadım, doğruyu söylemek gerekirse ben de bu kadar kolay pes edeceğini düşünmemiştim ama o Jongin'di, en az Sehun kadar dengesizdi koca ayıcığım. Sehun arabayı kampüsün otoparkına park etmeye çalıştığı sıra ağzından bile bile kaçırmıştı beni kendi odasına götüreceğini, Jongin tereddütle arkasını dönüp bana bir bakış atsa dahi karşılık olarak omuzlarını silkmiş ve keyfimize bakmamızı söylemişti. Oysa ben cevap olarak okkalı bir küfür duymayı bile beklemiştim, bu ihtimal hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Vay be, demek ki Jongin bazen böyle uysal olabiliyordu. Benim canım iyi kalpli en yakın arkadaşım, teşekkürler.

"Beni düşünüyor," dedim gülümseyerek. "Nasıl korkmuştur kim bilir... Görmedin mi, korkudan dudağında uçuk çıkmış!"

"Umarım yolda ağzını duvara falan çarpar da patlatır uçuğunu." Sehun odasının bulunduğu koridorda kucağında bir adet ayağı alçılı Byun Baekhyun ile yürürken homurdanarak söyleyiverdi, bir tane geçirdim omzuna.

"Çok kötüsün!"

"Ne? Uçuğu patlasın dedim, kafası değil. Ben iyi bir adamım."

"En yakın arkadaşım hakkında böyle konuşarak benim gözümde hiç de iyi bir adam gibi görünmüyorsun ama, bil istedim."

"Affınıza sığınıyorum, majestelerim, lütfen beni bu kötü davranışım için affedin. Cezalandırılmayı hak ediyorum, istediğiniz cezayı verin!" Sehun sesine yalandan bir çaresizlik katarak kendi yarattığı rolüne iyice büründü, yüz ifadesi bile bambaşka birine dönüşüvermişti. Bana mazlum mazlum bakıyordu ve aman tanrım, dudaklarını mı büzüyordu o?

"Kölem olmanı istiyorum, ben ne istersem onu yapacaksın. Sen kaşındın, Oh Sehun." Ona iddialı bir bakış atınca mazlum yüz ifadesi hemen kayboldu, kendi kazdığı kuyuya düşmüştü işte. Adamı böyle hizaya getirirlerdi, rahat dursundu.

"Dileğiniz benim için bir emirdir, majesteleri." Bakışları koyulaştı, gereksiz bir şekilde bana yoğun bakıyordu. "Majestelerim," dedi boğuk bir sesle. "... _benim_  majestelerim."

Koyulaşan gözlerinin dudaklarıma kaydığını gördüm, ve dudaklarını ıslatışını. Siktir, siktir, siktir. Oh Sehun çok tehlikeli sularda yüzüyordu şu an. Amacı neydi, beni delirtmek mi? Eğer öyleyse çoktan başarmıştı, haberi olsundu yahu. "N-Ne düşünüyorsun?" Sehun yürümeyi kesmiş koyu gözleriyle dudaklarıma dalarcasına bakarken bunu sormam gerektiğini fark ettim. Gözleri yavaş yavaş dudaklarımdan ayrıldı ve yukarıya, ona anlamsız bakışlar atan gözlerime çıktı. Dudaklarını bir kez daha bana acı vererek yaladıktan sonra konuştu, sesi öyle derindi ki kucağında titreyivermiştim acizce. "Şimdi sırtını şu duvara yapıştırıp dudaklarını öpsem nasıl olurdu diye düşünüyorum, birde biri görse ne derim diye."

Sehun'un ağzından çıkanlarla ikinci defa titredim, Sehun'un böyle düşündüğünü ya da bana karşı bu kadar dürüst olacağını hiç tahmin edemezdim, beni yine şaşırtıyordu. Ah bakın, yine ve yine beni şaşırtıyordu dudaklarını dudaklarıma yaklaştırmaya başlayarak.

"Onlara dersin ki," Hızlanan nefeslerim dudaklarına çarparken zar zor ağzımı açıp birkaç kelime kurabildim. "Sevgilimin dudakları çok güzel ve ben onu öpmeye doyamıyorum."

Dudaklarında tatlı bir tebessüm belirdi, dediğime katıldığını bildiren bir biçimde başını aşağı yukarı sallayınca kalbim maratonda koşuyormuşumcasına hızlanmaya başladı, Sehun bugün fazla dürüsttü.

"Sevgilimin dudakları çok güzel," Çok hafifçe eğilerek nihayet dudaklarımızı birleştirdi, dudaklarımdan şehvetli bir öpücük çalıp geri çekildi. "Ve ben ne kadar öpersem öpeyim, ona doyamıyorum."

Liseli kızlar gibi ya'yı nefesimin yettiği yere kadar uzatıp adını tatlı bir tonda söylememek için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Bu düpedüz bir cinayetti, çok büyük bir saygısızlıktı. Hiçbir insan hiçbir insana bunu yapmazdı, bu bana yapılır mıydı yahu? Ben böyle bir ölümü hak edecek ne yapmıştım? Çok büyük saygısızlıktı, kınıyordum.

Tam Sehun yeniden dudaklarımızı birleştirecekken koridordaki odalardan birinin kapısının açıldığını duyduk ve hemen birbirimizden ayrıldık, ayrıldık dediğim yalnızca başlarımızı olabildiğince birbirimizden uzaklaştırmamızdı çünkü kucağındayken birbirimizden kaçabileceğimizi sanmıyordum. İkimiz de panikle bakışlarımızı kapıdan çıkan kişiye yönelttiğimizde rahatlamak ile daha da çok paniklemek arasında gidip gelmeye başladım çünkü kapıdan kişi Minseok hyungdu, neyse ki tanıdıktı fakat bu işleri benim için daha utanç verici bir hale sokuyordu.

"Vaaay," Minseok hyung dudaklarında arsız bir sırıtışla şakıdı. "Dünyanın en birbirine yakışan ve az kala koridorda işi pişirecek olan çiftini görmek ne kadar güzel, içeri girsenize."

Sehun bana utangaç bir bakış attı, aynı utangaç bakıştan ben de ona bahşettim ve sonra az önce hiçbir şey yaşanmamış gibi masum masum Minseok hyungun bizim için araladığı kapıdan içeri girdik, hemen peşimizden o da girdi içeri.

"Geçmiş olsun, Baek, olanları duydum." Sehun beni yatağına dikkatlice bırakırken arkamızdan mırıldandı Minseok hyung, az önce bize pişkin pişkin sırıtan suratı şimdi üzgün ve ciddi bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. "Teşekkkürler, hyung."

"Merak etme, bir-iki aya turp gibi olursun. Benim de ayağım kırılmıştı ama bak şimdi bana, turp gibiyim turp!"

"Kırık değil, çatlak." Sehun düzeltmede çok gecikmedi, gözlerimi devirdim.

"Umarım dediğin gibi olur, hyung."

"Neyse, ben gideyim de siz iki çifte kumruyu yalnız bırakayım, sizin yapacak işleriniz ya da konuşacak şeyleriniz falan vardır." Minseok hyung bir anda eski moduna geri dönerek kıkırdadı, kaşla göz arası Sehun'a göz kırptığını yakaladım. "Bu gece burada mı kalacaksın?" diye ekledi ardından, bilemeyerek Sehun'a döndüm.

"Evet, burada kalacak. Benimle, benim yatağımda."

"Benimle uyuyacak hali yok ya, Sehun... Sen de amma koruyucusun ha."

"Öyle bir ihtimali düşünme bile, asla ama asla seninle uyumaz çünkü o benim, benim derken sevgilim yani. Benim sevgilim." Sehun kaşlarını çatıyordu fakat yanakları kıpkırmızıydı bunları söylerken, nasıl da sevimliydi utanışı...

Evet, Sehun, evet seninim, hadi sevişelim!

"Anladık senin sevgilin. Ne yapayım ben senin sevgilini be? Ne güzel, öpüşüp koklaşın işte. Ben gidiyorum."

"Tamam, odaya girerken ses çıkarmamaya çalış."

"Tamam, odaya girerken sevgilini uyandırmamak için sessiz olmaya çalışırım." Minseok hyung dudaklarında pişkin bir sırıtmayla sevgilime sataştı, gülümsememi tutamadım.

"Hyung!" diye bağırdı Sehun fakat Minseok hyung çoktan odadan tüymüştü, arkasında bir adet sinir ve utançtan kızaran Oh Sehun bırakarak. Offf, şimdi sanki suç bendeymiş gibi bana kızardı, biliyordum. Almıştım başıma belayı, gitmek için çok mu geçti? Şaka yapıyordum elbette, kıyamet kopsa da ben buradan hiçbir yere gitmezdim.

"Saçmalıyor işte," Sehun bana dönerken mırıldandı, dudaklarıma birbirine bastırıp gülümsememi saklamaya çalıştım. Ona katıldığımı belli eder gibi ağzımın içinden bir onay mırıltısı çıkardım ancak elbette bu onu sakinleştirmek ve daha fazla kızdırmak istediğimdendi, bence Minseok hyung söylediğinde çok haklıydı, Sehun beni düşünüyordu yahu biliyordum ben. "Sen orada rahat mısın? Ayağının altına yastık koyayım mı? Ah dur, önce sana rahat bir şeyler vereyim."

Sehun kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi, benim cevabımı duymayı dahi beklemeden arkasını dönüp dolabına doğru gitmiş ve birkaç karıştırmadan sonra elinde onun olduğu oldukça belli olan kıyafetleri dönmüştü. Yatağın üzerine temiz kıyafetleri bıraktığında göz göze geldik, sanırım o an ikimiz de aynı şeyi düşünüyorduk çünkü utanarak bakışlarımı kaçırmıştık.

"Eee... şey... sen kendi başına giyinebilecek misin? Ben, um, bilirsin işte şey yapabilirim, yardım edebilirim? Tabii eğer istiyorsan, şeyi, yardımı." Sehun çekingen bir şekilde elini başına götürüp kaşıdı, bunu çok utandığı zamanlarda yaptığını fark etmiştim, ve fazla sevimli bir hareketti... Üstelik konuşmayı dahi becerememişti şapşal, ısırırdım tutukluk yapan dilini.

Onun utangaçlığına gülüyor olabilirdim ancak şöyle de bir sorun vardı ki ben de onunla aynı durumdaydım; yanaklarım alev alıyor ve deli gibi utanıyordum.

"B-Ben bilmiyorum... Sanırım yardıma ihtiyacım var, nasıl eşofmanımı çıkaracağım bilmiyorum." Komik değildi, ayağımdaki koca alçı yüzünden ciddi ciddi eşofmanımı nasıl çıkaracağımı bilemiyordum, küçüklüğüme dönmüş gibiydim ve bu hiç komik değildi, gerçekten, bebek muamelemesinden her zaman nefret etmişimdir.

"O zaman ben yardım edeyim..." Başını son bir kez kaşıdıktan sonra tereddüt ederek yatağın köşesine, yanıma, oturdu. Gözleri alçılı ayağımda, uzun eşofmanımda ve birde benim için getirdiği kendi kıyafetlerinde gidip geliyordu, en azından ne yapacağını bilemeyen tek kişi ben değildim. "Zoru sona bırakalım, tişörtünü çıkaralım önce."

Bir anda elini tişörtümün eteklerine atınca az kalsın 'yuh, yavaş' diye bağıracak ve kafasına bir geçirecektim ki son anda kendimi zapt ettim, insan sorardı ya da izin alırdı görgüsüz! Kalbime indirmişti, bayılabilirdim... Sehun tişörtü eteklerinden tutarak yukarı doğru kaldırdığında ben de ona yardımcı olmak adına kollarımı havaya kaldırdım, bunu neden yaptığını da bilmiyordum doğrusu, ellerim sağlamdı yani kendim değiştirebilirdim ancak artık çok geçti, çoktan tişört kafamdan da çıkarılmış ve beni Sehun'un karşısında çıplak bırakmıştı. Bir kez daha Sehun vücudumu çıplak görüyordu, üstelik bu sefer ki fazla yakındı, hatta lanet olsun, bu sefer Sehun hiç de utanmadan kocaman açtığı gözleriyle göğsümü dikizliyordu. Öyle ki, yalandan boğazımı temizlemeseydim üzerime tişört geçirmeyi akıl edemeyecek, saf saf bakmaya devam edecekti röntgenci.

Sehun'un nihayet aklı başına geldi ve dikkatini çıplak göğsümden ayırarak bana giydireceği tişörte verdi, yavaşça tişörtü başımdan geçirirken ben de kollarımı geçiriyordum. Sehun'un bana giydirdiği tişört açık mavi rengindeydi, salaştı ya da bana bol geldiğinden öyle sanıyordum fakat güzeldi işte, Sehun'un dolabından giyinmeye bayılıyordum. "Biraz bol geldi sanki," dedi Sehun tişörtün kollarına dudaklarında saklamayı unuttuğu bir tebessümle bakarken, her ne kadar güzel gülümsemesinden gözlerimi ayırmak istemesem de Sehun'u neyin böyle gülümsettiğini görebilmek için bakışlarımı onun baktığı yere çevirdim. Kısa kollu tişörtün kolları neredeyse dirseğime geliyordu, hatta dirseğimin bir-iki parmak altına bile uzanıyordu, Sehun'a ait olduğu ne kadar da belliydi... "Evet, birazcık bol gelmiş ama idare eder." Kıkırdayarak bakışlarımı bol gelen tişörtün kollarından çektim, önüme döndüğümde Sehun'u bana bakarken yakalamayı beklemiyordum desem yalan söylememiş olurdum çünkü gerçekten beklemiyordum, daha az önce tişörtün kollarına bakıyordu, şimdiyse gülüşüme. "Sevimli," Gözlerini kaçırmadan önce kısık sesle mırıldandı, fakat neye sevimli dediğini anlayamamıştım, soramadım da.

"Şimdi eşofmanını çıkartacağız," Karşısında küçük bir çocuk varmış gibi tatlı tatlı söyledi, ardından yataktana bana doğru biraz yaklaştı. Gözleri sürekli eşofmanımda dolanıyordu, eh, sanırım benden bir atak bekliyordu. Ben de çareyi popomu hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp eşofmanımı azıcık sıyırmakta buldum, fena utanıyordum ancak yapmak zorundaydım, kaderimle yüzleşmeliydim. Baldırımın yarısına kadar sıyırmıştım ki Sehun da elleriyle eşofmanımı kavrayarak indirmeme yardımcı olmuştu, birlikte ayak bileğime kadar indirdik, alçalı ayağımda bilekten ötesine gidememişti. Sehun eşofmanımı sağlam ayağımdan çıkardı, bir bacağım artık tamamen çıplaktı ve röntgenci Sehun beni tekrar şaşırtarak utanmadan bacaklarımı kesiyordu. Bakın, gerçekten şaşırıyordum çünkü o Oh Sehun'du, ben hapşırdığımda bile merak edip bakmazdı bana, ne olmuştu da böyle özgüvenli ve meraklı bir şekilde vücudumu kesiyordu?!

"Çok mu beğendin?" Kendime hakim olamayarak pat diye soruverdim, Sehun hayvan gibi bakarken ona laf sokmadan geçemezdim, sesimi duyunca gözlerini kırpıştırarak bacaklarım ayırdı. "Neyi?" Birde utanmadan soruyordu, terbiyesiz! "Eşofmanı diyorum, eşofmanı. Çok beğendiysen senin olabilir."

Sesimdeki imayı anladığını umuyordum, kesinlikle eşofmandan bahsetmiyordum.

"Aynen," dedi eşofmanı dikkatlice alçılı ayağımdan çıkarmakla uğraştığı sıra, bana ya da bacaklarıma bakmıyordu. "Çok beğendim, benim olsun istiyorum."

Ağzımı şokla açarak ona birkaç saniye öylece baktım, yok yok, bu benim Sehun'um değildi. Benim Sehun'um asla flört etmezdi benimle, kesin ikiz kardeşi falandı karşımdaki. "Aptal," Omzuna acıtmayacak şekilde tokat attım, tepki vermedi fakat dudakları genişlemişti. "Niye böyle dar eşofmanlar giyiyorsun? Çıkmıyor bu," Konudan bağımsız bir biçimde söyledi, bir yandan eşofmanı alçılı ayağımdan çıkartmaya çalışıyordu, gülmeme engel olamadım. "Bol giyemem, rahat rahat koşulmuyor öyle." Koşmaktan bahsetmek kalbimdeki ağırlığı hatırlatmıştı, haberi aldığımdan beri hiç kaybolmayan ağırlık hâlâ oradaydı, en az bol eşofmanlar kadar rahatsız ediciydi.

"Kilo al, öyle giy o zaman."

Offf ya, ne kadar akıllıydı!

"Zeka fışkırıyor sevgilimden," Küçük bir duraksamadan sonra uzanıp yanağını sıktım, Sehun homurdanarak yüzünü uzaklaştırmıştı. "Hay böyle alçının da eşofmanının da ben—" Sehun çok büyük ihtimal okkalı bir küfür söylemek üzereydi ki sonunda eşofman alçılı ayağımdan çıkıverdi ve diğer bacağım da özgürlüğüne kavuştu.

Sehun derin bir nefes üfledi havaya, görünüşe göre rahatlamıştı eşofmanı çıkarabildiğine, zafer kazanmışcasına bir gülümseme dudaklarında yer edindi ve böylece ben de salak gibi sırıtmaya başladım çünkü sevgilim gülüyordu, o gülüyorsa ben de gülmeliydim.

Kendi eşofmanını kaptı, dikkatlice giydirmeye başladı, neyse ki eşofman Sehun'un eşofmanı olduğundan kolaylıkla geçebilmişti alçılı ayağımdan. Sıra bacaklarımdan yukarı doğru kaldırmaya geldiğinde Sehun ile göz göze geldik, bundan sonrasını ben yapabilirdim ancak yine bana izin vermeyip kendisi giydirdi, popomu hafifçe yataktan yukarı kaldırarak ona yardımcı oldum.

Ve o an çok ama çok, gerçekten çok, hani olma olasılığının dahi olmadığı garip bir şey oldu; Sehun ellerini kendine geri çekmeden önce popoma hafifçe vurdu. İlk başta anlamadım, çok değil on saniye sonra farkına vardığımda ise sonuna kadar açılmış gözlerimle şok (ve biraz da dehşet) içinde Sehun'a bakıyordum ancak gözlerinin odağı başka yerlerdi: parkeler, Minseok hyugun yatağı, dolap, aa daha ilginç bir şey daha vardı, ayakları!

"Bu neydi?"

Dudaklarını şişirirken cevapladı. "Bir çeşit intikam."

"Sapık mısın yoksa azgın mı?"

"İkisi de aynı değil mi?" dedi kaşlarını kaldırarak, kaşlarından bile öpmek istiyordum anasını satayım, aşk ne biçim bir şeydi böyle.

"Demek ikisi de olduğunu kabul ediyorsun, anladım." Hmmladım, tamamen dalga geçiyordum fakat sanırım o bunu ciddiye almışa görünüyordu çünkü öpmek istediğim kaşları çatılmıştı şimdi, itiraz etmek için hemencecik yine öpmek istediğim dudaklarını aralamıştı. Of, ben Sehun'un her yerini öpmek istiyordum.

"Baekhyun! Saçmalama, sapık insanlardan ne kadar hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun... Yaptığım seni rahatsız ettiyse üzgünüm, bir daha yapm—"

"Salak! Dalga geçiyordum, bu kadar ciddiye alma. Hem rahatsız olduğumu dile getirmedim yani saçma sapan şeyler düşünme, istediğin zaman dokunabilirsin." Göz kırpınca kaşları daha çok çatıldı. "Bak, mesela bu da bir şakaydı. Sen de amma şakadan anlamazsın yahu."

"Yatma vaktin gelmiş senin, hadi uyu."

Gözlerini devirerek arkamda kalan yatağın örtüsünü benim kümbet taşı gibi oturduğum yere kadar sıyırdı, bana kaşlarıyla yatağa girmemi işaret etti, artık kaşlarından bile ne demek istediğini anlıyordum o zaman ödülüm neredeydi?

"Uykum gelmedi ki," Omuzlarımı iki kez indirip kaldırdım, uyumak istemeyen çocuklar gibiydim. "Getiririm ben uykunu, yatağın içine gir."

"Sen de yatacak mısın yanıma?" Hızlıca sürüne sürüne yatağın başına tırmandım ve Sehun'un açtığı yerde konumumu aldım, Sehun benden önce davranarak üzerimi örtüverdi. "Başka boş yatak olmadığına göre, evet, yatacağım."

"Beraber uyumayalı uzun zaman olmuştu!" Sehun, Minseok hyungun yatağıma doğru giderken arkasından neşeyle bağırdım, mutluydum çünkü tekrar sevgilimle uyuyacaktım, mutluydum çünkü Oh Sehun benimle çok güzel ilgileniyordu, yanımdan bir an olsun ayrılmıyordu. Bakın, şimdi de elinde Minseok hyungun yatağından arakladığı küçük kare yastıklarla yanıma geri dönüyor ve yastıkları alçılı ayağımın altına yerleştiriyordu, ne de ilgili bir sevgiliydi değil mi?

"Teşekkürler," dedim kapağı açık dolabına ilerlerken, yastıkları kast ediyordum. "Teşekküre gerek yok."

Kendine birkaç parça kıyafet aldıktan sonra izin isteyip tuvalete girdi, iki dakikanın sonunda elinde üzerinden çıkarttığı kıyafetlerini katlı bir şekilde dolabına geri yerleştiriyordu, ardından ışıkları kapayarak yanıma sokuldu.

"Aslında..." Kendi üzerini örttüğü sırada bedenimi yatakta ona doğru çevirdim ve bir kolumu karnına doladım. "...sana gerçekten çok büyük bir teşekkür borçluyum, Sehun."

Sarılmamdan dolayı gerilen kaslarını hissedebiliyordum, hatta nefesini bile tutmuştu fakat sanırım buna gerek olmadığını fark etmiş olacak ki nefesini tutmaktan vazgeçmişti. Bir elini tereddütlüce belime doğru götürdüğünde ben de ondan cesaret alarak başımı omzuna koydum. Kalbinin sesini dinlemeyi ve kalbinin sesi eşliğinde uykuya dalmayı seviyordum.

"Önemli değil, bir şey yapmadım." diye geveledi ağzında.

"Önemli ve bir şey yaptın, Sehun, çok şey yaptın. Bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?" Kafamı hafifçe yukarı kaldırıp ona baktım, odayı aydınlatan büyük abajurun ışığı yüzüne vuruyordu, çok güzeldi. "Neyi?" diyerek bilmemezliğe verdi.

"Yapma, biliyorsun. Bunu yapmak zorunda değildin, kendi masraflarımı kendim ödeyebilirdim ya da bir şekilde halledilirdi. En azından bana söyleyebilirdin, kendimi çok ezik hissettim."

Eğer ona bildiğimi söylemeseydim bana sonsuza kadar bahsetmeyecek miydi merak ediyordum. Bana sorabilirdi ya da madem benden izinsiz ödüyordu, bunu söyleyebilirdi fakat hiçbirini yapmamıştı ve ben bu yüzden biraz kendimi kötü hissediyordum.

"Niye kendini ezik hissediyorsun ki? Ödeyebileceğini biliyorum, ben sadece... Ben sadece ödemek istedim işte, en azından bunu yapmalıyım diye düşündüm..."

Başımı geri yerine koydum. "Kendini suçlamayı bırak, tamam mı? Senin bir suçun yok, Sehun. Ödemek zorundaymışsın gibi hissettiğini biliyorum, sadece yapma. Kendini suçlayıp iyi bir şeyler yapmaya çalışma zorunluluğunu hissetme."

"Ama—" İtiraz edecek olduğunda göğsünü cimcikleyerek onu susturdum. "Teşekkür ederim, çok teşekkür ederim. Birçok şey için teşekkür ederim. İtiraz etme ve teşekkürlerimi kabul et, yalnızca bunu istiyorum."

Derin bir iç çekti, itiraz etmemek için kendini zor tuttuğunu görebiliyordum. "Pekala, teşekkürlerini kabul ediyorum." Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra hemencecik pes etti ve ben de başımı kaldırıp dudaklarına hızlı bir öpücük kondurdum gülümseyerek.

"Birtanesin!"

"Tamam, uyu artık," Sırtımı patlatladı, sanırım bu 'gerçekten uyuman gerek' deme şekliydi.

"Son bir şey daha—" diye başlamıştım ki benden hızlı davranıp sözümü kesti. "Hayır, uyu."

Göğsüne sert olmayacak bir yumruk attım, beni dinlemek zorundaydı! "Gece beni düşürmezsin, değil mi?"

Bir anda kahkahayı basınca neye uğradığımı şaşırdım ve az kalsın yere kendimi düşürecektim çünkü bu çok beklenmedikti, Sehun öyle kolay kolay kahkaha atmazdı. Sehun kahkaha atmazdı ki. Hayır, komik bir şey de söylememiştim. Onca yaptığım şakalara ve soğuk esprilerime gülmemiş adam şimdi masum ama ciddi bir şekilde sorduğum soruya kahkahalarla gülüyordu, olacak iş değildi yahu.

"Gece beni düşürecek olan sensin, Baek." Kahkahası yavaş yavaş dinerken zar zor söyleyiverdi. "Ne alaka ya? Ben gece nasıl yattıysam sabah öyle kalkıyorum!"

"Pardon?" Sehun gerçekten şok olmuş gibi bir ses tonuyla konuştu. "Baekhyun, sen hiç uyurken kendini izledin mi? Bir gün kendini kameraya kaydedip uyku esnasında nasıl bir canavara dönüştüğünü saniye saniye izlemelisin, tavsiye ediyorum. Vahşet filmi gibi, uyurken terör estiriyorsun resmen!"

Bir kez daha göğsüne yumruk attım, dedikleri doğru değildi! Doğru olamazdı canım, ben uyurken terör falan estirmiyordum, mışıl mışıl uyuyordum ne güzel. Yalan söylüyordu, amacı beni kızdırmaktı, ben biliyordum.

"Sen nereden biliyorsun uyurken öyle olduğumu? Beni mi izledin ki?" Düşünmeden sorduğum soru beni derin düşüncelere itince bir iç çektim, vay anasını be, beni mi izlemişti harbiden? Düşüncesi bile içimi bir hoş etmişti...

"Yoo, ne alaka? Gece karnıma bir tekme yedim, ardından yüzüme bir yumruk derken kendimi yerde buldum. Yanına geri dönmeye çalıştığımda ise dayak yedim, uykunda dövdün beni. Eski pozisyonumuzu almaya çalışırken can verdim adeta! Üstelik horluyorsun, Baekhyun,  _çok fena_  horluyorsun."

Ağzımı şokla açarak başımı kaldırdım ve doğrudan gözlerine baktım, pis pis sırıtıyordu pezevenk. "Ben horlamıyorum bir kere. Hem horladıysam da çok yorgun olduğum içindir."

"Bilemiyorum, baya baya horladın, kulaklarım sağır olacaktı az kalsın. Uykuya da hemen dalamadım o yüzden."

"Yalan söylüyorsun!" Kaşlarımı çattım, böyle bir şeyin olması mümkün değildi yoksa Jongin bana söylerdi, şaka yollu da olsa söyler, uyarırdı. Gece gece sinirlerimi bozmuştu pislik herif, benim sinirlenmemden zevk mi alıyordu? "Söylemiyorum, istersen Jongin'e sor. Ne de olsa oda arkadaşın." Bunu söylerken ses tonu bu durumdan ne kadar hoşlanmadığını belli ediyordu fakat ses tonunu duymazlıktan geldim. Daha önemli bir işim vardı.

"Telefonunu ver," dedim boğazımı temizleyerek, çok ciddiydim ancak o gülmeyi seçmişti. "Telefonunu ver, Sehun!"

Gülüşü hızla soluverdi, ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan komodinine uzandı ve telefonunu elime tutuşturdu. "Şifresi ne?" Buz gibi bir sesle sordum, çünkü buz gibiydim buz, çok sinirliydim. "0605." diye mırıldandı sessizce, ekranı kırmak istercesine sertçe numaraları girdim ve sonra telefonun ana ekranı açıldı.

Beklendiği gibi telefonunda çok uygulama yoktu, bir elin parmağımı geçmiyordu uygulama sayısı. Arkaplanında ise bir göl resmi vardı, güzel bir göldü, etrafı yeşillikle kaplıydı. Neden arkaplanına böyle bir manzara resmi koyduğuna anlam verememiştim ancak sormadım çünkü o Oh Sehun'du. "Ne yapacaksın?" Dudaklarını kemirirken sordu Sehun, telefonunu kırmamdan korkar gibi bakıyordu bir bana birde telefona. "Jongin'i arayacağım, gerçekten horluyor muymuşum öğreneceğiz."

"Bence buna gerek—" diyordu ki ben çoktan rehbere girmiştim, Sehun telefonu elimden almaya kalkışınca ise parmağını ısırmıştım. "Gerek var, merak ediyorum cevabını. Umarım telefonuna Jongin'i kaydetm— Ne?" Rehberindeki üç isimle duraksadım, vay be, bu gerçekten şaşırtıcıydı. Rehberinde yalnızca üç kişinin kayıtlı olmasını beklemiyordum. Üstelik daha da şaşırtıcı olan ise sıralamanın şöyle gitmeseydi; Annem, Babam ve... Baekhyun.  _Bendim_. Telefonunda üç kişi kayıtlıydı, o üç kişinin arasında ben vardım, ailesi dışında tek kayıtlı olan bendim ve tanıdık bir tek ben kayıtlıydım, bir başkası değil. Şaka gibiydi.

"Bu kadarcık mı kişi var?" Yutkunmaya çalışarak sordum, Sehun'a tatlı tatlı bakıyordum şimdi, yine anında kayboluvermişti öfkem ona bakmamla. Ama ben şimdi nasıl kızgın kalabilirdim ki ona? Yanaklarını ısırasım, dudaklarını öpesim vardı sabaha kadar...

"O kadarcık kişi var," dedi, en azından kızgın değildi.

"Anladım... Neyse ki Jongin'in numarasını ezbere biliyorum, dur aray—" Telefon elimden hiç beklemediğim bir anda çekildi ve yine hiç beklemediğin bir anda Sehun dudaklarıma yapıştı, beni derin bir öpücüğün içine çekerken çoktan telefonu ya da yapmak üzere olduğum şeyi unutuvermiştim. Sahi, ben ne yapacaktım ki? Of, iki saniyede unutmuştum her şeyi, Oh Sehun çok fenaydı.

Oh Sehun işini biliyordu.

Elini boynuma yerleştirdi, daha iyi öpebilmek adına kafamı biraz daha yukarı kaldırdı. Nefret ediyordum beni tek bir hareketiyle etkisi altına almasına, hiç adil değildi bu yaptığı! İnsanlığa sığmazdı be.

"Yalnızca benimle ilgilenmeni istiyorum," dedi geri çekildiğinde, nefesi dudaklarıma çarpıyordu.

Başımı sallarken, "Yalnızca seninle ilgileneceğim," diye temin ettim onu, gülümsedi. Gülümsedi ve tekrar öptü beni, tekrar tekrar tekrar ve tekrar. Belki de onlarca defa öptü beni, sayamadım, öyle güzel öpüyordu ki bir ara kendimden geçmişim. Gözlerimi yeniden açtığımda sabah olmuştu, bunu odaya giren güneş ışıklarından anlamamıştım çünkü odaya giren bir güneş ışığı yoktu siyah perdeler yüzünden, odadaki saatten anlamıştım sabah olduğunu. Minseok hyung kendi yatağında horultular eşliğinde uyuyordu ve Sehun... bir saniye, Sehun yerinde yoktu!

"Seh—" Yerimden hızla doğrulup adını seslenecektim ki son anda yatağın yanında, yerde, boylu boyunca uzanan uzun cüsseli bir beden görünce ağzımı kapadım. Sehun yerde iki büklüm tişörtüme sarılmış uyuyordu ve büyük ihtimal onu gece uyurken yere düşüren bendim, bu demek oluyordu ki söylediği her şey doğruydu... Ben uyurken bir canavara dönüşüyordum fakat bu sevgilimi yataktan kovmamı gerektirmemeliydi, ben gözlerimi açtığımda onu yanımda bulmak istiyordum, yerde iki büklüm bir şekilde değil!

Üstelik tişörtüme sarılıyordu, tişörtüm burnundaydı. Bu içler acısı ancak güzel görüntü karşısında çılgına dönecektim, içim cayır cayır yanıyordu güzelliğinden. Oh Sehun tişörtüme sarılmış uyuyordu, bundan daha ne güzeli ise neydi biliyor musunuz? Dudaklarında küçük bir tebessüm vardı, uyurken çok huzurlu görünüyordu.

 


	27. Herkes öldürür sevdiğini

Bir kez daha Sehun'un uyurken küçük çocuklar kadar masum ve güzel olduğunu düşündüğüm bir sabahta yatakta aşağıya doğru sarkmış bir elimde kamerası açık telefonumla kolay kolay yakalamayacağım manzaranın keyfini çıkarıyordum. Eh, aşktan gözümüz kor olmuştu, beynimiz pelteye dönmüştü filan ama o kadar da salak değildik yahu. Herhalde uyurken sevgilimin fotoğraflarını ondan bihaber çekmiş, üzerine birde utanmadan arkaplanım yapmıştım çünkü sevgililer böyle yapardı ve biz Sehun'la sevgiliydik yani o uykusundayken gizli gizli onun fotoğraflarını çektim diye bana kızamazdı, buna hakkı yoktu! Ya da vardı, bilemiyordum, hak konusunda pek bilgili değildim de.

Ama bence sevgilimin telefonunu karıştırmaya hakkım vardı, zira benim her şeye hakkım vardı... Ufak bir telefon gezintisi yapmıştım, şüpheli hiçbir şey yoktu ve yemin ederim telefonu bomboştu, bildiğiniz bomboş. Galerisi bile bomboştu yahu; büyük ihtimal gittiği, gezdiği her yerin manzarasını çekmişti, birsürü manzara fotoğrafı vardı ancak ne hikmetse kendisi yoktu! Yüzünün gözüktüğü fotoğraflar bir elin parmağını geçmiyordu, bu da beni biraz sinirlendirmişti çünkü o kadar telefonunu karıştırıyordum, bir zahmet yüzünü göreydim. Yine de bu bana yeterdi, bu yüzden yüzünün göründüğü fotoğrafları özenle seçip mesaj yoluyla kendime yollayıverdim, ardından delillerimi sildim ki öğrenince bana kızmasın diye. Ayıptır söylemesi biraz da mesaj kutusunu karıştırdım, iki tane yabancı numarayla mesajlaşmıştı ve zekamı konuşturarak o iki kişinin Chanyeol ve Minseok hyung olduğunu keşfetmiştim. Habire mesaj atıp Sehun'a sorular soran, daha çok onu konuşturmaya çalışan, Chanyeol'dan başkası değildi. Diğeri de odaya geç geleceğini söyleyen Minseok hyung idi. Başka da kimseyle mesajlaşmamıştı, bu iyiydi. Gönül rahatlığıyla telefonunu geri yerine koyacakken gözüm kamerasına kaydı.

Hadi ama, o kadar da yüzsüz değildim... yoksa öyle miydim? Pekala, sevgilimin telefonunda kendi fotoğrafımın bulunmasında ne vardı ki? Yani, bence bir zararı yoktu, bir şey olmazdı yahu. Sadece iki fotoğrafcık, söz veriyorum ikiden fazla çekmeyecektim. En azından arkaplan yapmayacaktım, buna şükretmeliydi.

Böylece sabah sabah ne kadar çirkin göründüğümü umursamadan ön kamerayı açtım ve iki düzgün poz verdim, ardından sanki hiç dokunmamışım gibi telefonu dikkatlice yerine yerleştirdim. Galerisine girince benim fotoğraflarımı gördüğündeki tepkisini çok merak ediyordum ancak korkmuyor da değildim hani. Telefonu kafamda parçalamaz ya da bir hışımla fotoğraflarımı silmezse fazlasıyla müteşekkir olurdum ona.

Fakat doğruyu söylemek gerekirse benim pek bir beklentim yoktu, Sehun'un kıymetli fotoğraflarımı galerisinde gördüğü an gözünü dahi kırpmadan sileceğinden emindim, arkaplanı yapacak hali yoktu ya.

Keyfimi bununla bozmamaya karar vererek geri uyuyan Sehun'a döndüm, kısık horultular eşliğinde uyuyordu ve bu benim 'ulan acaba gece harbiden de çok horladım mı' diye şüpheye düşmeme neden olmuştu çünkü haklı çıkacak olmasından feci korkuyordum, kesinlikle bir ara Jongin'e bu konu hakkında soru soracaktım. Sevgilimin güzellik uykusunun yüksek sesli horultularım yüzünden bozulmasını istemezdim, çok değerliydi uykusu. Öyle ki uyandırmaya kıyamıyordum kahvaltı saati yaklaşmış olmasına rağmen, ikisinin de uyanacağı yok gibiydi, hele Minseok hyungdan hiç bahsetmiyordum. Tıpkı Jongin gibi ağzı açık yastığına salyalarını damlata damlata ses çıkararak uyuyordu. Eğer Sehun gece rahat uyuyamadıysa bu benim horultularım yüzünden değil, Minseok hyungun horultuları yüzündendir, ciddiyim. Hem zaten ben horlamıyordum, horlamazdım.

Önce Sehun kendine baksındı.

"Pişt," Dikkatlice yatağın kenarından ona doğru eğilerek bir elimle Sehun'u dürttüm, elbette herhangi bir tepki alamamıştım, işe yaramaz bir uyandırma tekniğiydi kabul. "Sehunnie, uyanma vakti," Sesimi incelterek tatlı bir şekilde mırıldandım, sesimi duyması adına ona biraz daha eğilmiştim. "Bak, ya şimdi uyanırsın ya da sabah nefesimle uyandırır, birde üzerine seni şlap diye öperim ha, ona göre." Bir kez daha dürterek korkutucu tehditimi savurduğumda en azından birkaç kıpırdanma ve homurtu kazanabilmiştim, Sehun rahatsız olmuş gibi sağa sola kıpırdandı ve tişörtümü daha sıkı kavrayıp yüzüne örttü, resmen tişörtümle yüzünü kapamıştı uykulu herif.

"Peki, benden günah gitti. Şimdi seni öpeyim de gör gününü," Tişörtü yüzünden çekmek için biraz, çok azıcık daha, eğilince olan oldu ve ben alçılı ayağımın ağırlığına yenik düşerek Sehun'un cenin pozisyonunu almış uykulu bedeninin üzerine yuvarlandım. Alçılı ayağımın sertçe yerle buluşması yüzünden acılı bir sızlamanın boğazımdan yükselmesine mani olamadım, hemen ardından altımdaki bedenden kısık fakat etkili bir acılı inleme sızlanmalarıma eşlik etti. "Bu ne—" Sehun yarı korku yarı endişeli bir ses tonuyla yüzünü kapayan tişörtüme elini atıp bir hışımla yüzünden çıkarttığında yüz yüze geldik ve o an tek yapabildiğim sinirli suratına karşı masum masum gülümsemek oldu, oysa ki bir tişörtten korktu diye suratına suratına anırmak istiyordum. Tişörtü hızlı hızlı suratından çekmeye çalışırken ki hali çok sevimliydi, kafayı yiyecektim.

"Baekhyun, ne yapıyorsun sabah sabah?" İki eliyle belimi kavradığını hissettim, ardından yan pozisyonunu değiştirerek yavaşça bedenimi yukarı kaldırdı, şimdi ona daha yakınlaşmıştım ve uzun bedeninin üzerinde boylu boyunca uzanıyordum. Benden rahatı yoktu, şey, ayağım sızlamasaydı tabii.

"Seni uyandırmaya çalışıyordum, ehe, üzgünüm." Mahçup bir ifadeyle mırıldandım, istemsizce alt dudağımı ağzımın içine alarak gergin olduğum her an yaptığım gibi kemiriyordum.

"Üzerime atlayıp beni tişörtünle boğmaya çalışarak mı?" dedi göz ucuyla bir hışımla yan tarafımıza fırlattığı tişörtüme bakarak, dudaklarımı daha çok ısırdım.

"Aslında," diye açıklama yapmaya başladım, elbette itiraz edecektim çünkü yanıldığı yerler vardı, küçük bir yanlış anlaşılmayı düzeltmeliydim. "Üzerine atlamadım, düştüm. Seni uyandırmaya çalışırken birazcık eğilmişim, sonra düşüverdim işte! Ve de, tişörtümü yüzüne götüren sendin, ben hiçbir şey yapmadım. Neden seni boğmaya çalışayayım ki?"

Omuz silkerek, "Bilmem, herkes öldürür sevdiğini diye bir söz duymuştum," deyiverdi ve ben ani bir ısının yanaklarıma hücum ettiğini hissettim. Sehun, utandığımı fark etmiş olacak ki bundan haz alarak küstah küstah gülümsedi, nasıl da keyfi yerindeydi bu halimle eğlenirken. "Aptal," dedim, omzuna vurarak. "Gülme, komik değil, gülmesene ya!"

Sehun'un gülüşü büyüyüp de sesli bir kıkırtıya dönüşünce yanaklarım daha da kızardı, omzuna yeni bir yumruk geçiriverdim ancak çenesini kapamak ya da beni itmek yerine bel boşluğumda emanet gibi duran ellerini yavaşça sırtıma çıkarmış ve nefesimi kesen o hamleyi yaparak kollarını sıkıca bana dolamıştı. Sımsıkı sarılışının etkisiyle kafam köprücük kemiklerinin olduğu bölgeye düşerken Sehun'dan olmadığına ant içebileceğim bir homurtu duyuldu, bir an sonra Sehun'un kıkırtıları kesilmişti.

"Size dün upuzun bir gece verdim, o kadar boşluk varken sabaha bırakın diye gitmedim herhalde. En azından benim odadan çıkmamı bekleyemez miydiniz?"

Bu ses huysuz bir adama aitti; Minseok hyung.

Sehun'la aynı anda bakışlarımız onun yatağına döndü ve onu kafasını yastığından kaldırmış yüzündeki uykumu-alamadım-ve-hepsi-sizin-yüzünüzden adlı huysuz ifadesiyle bize bakarken yakaladık. Yarı kapalı gözlerinin bizi net görebildiğini sanmıyorduk fakat pozisyonumuzu görecek kadar açık olmalıydı, sesindeki imalı ton her şeyi açıklıyordu.

"B-Biz bir şey yapmıyoruz," Bunu yapacağım aklımın ucuna gelmezdi lakin o an ki utançla yapıverdim; Sehun'un, kucağındaki bedenime sımsıkı doladığı ellerinin arasından zar zor sıyrılarak kendimi yan tarara bıraktım, Sehun şok olmuş bir şekilde bana baktı. Üzgünüm ancak bunu yapmak zorundaydım, daha fazla rezil olamazdım. "Beni kucağına çeken oydu!" diyerek parmağımla Sehun'u işaret edince Sehun'un gözleri daha çok büyüdü.

"Yalancı!" Kaşlarını çatarak iftiramı geri püskürttü.

"Sapık olduğunu kabul et, Sehun, tişörtümü kokluyordun. Dün de popoma dokundun zaten!" Asla altta kalmazdım, asla.

Sehun'un gözle görülebilir biçimde yanaklarına çatılı kaşlarının aksine tatlı bir pembelik yayıldı, gözlerini kaçırması ise tatlılığına biraz daha tatlılık katmıştı.

"Sen popomu sıktığın içindi o!"

"Tuhaf fantezilerinizi duymak ya da bilmek zorunda değilim, başka zaman tartışın şu popo konusunu. Ne tuhaf fantezileriniz var be!" Eğer Minseok hyung aramıza girmeseydi muhtemelen ben ona iftira atıp üste çıkmaya, o da beni geri püskürtmeye devam ederdi hatta tartışmamızın sonu benim onun poposunu ısırmamla sonuçlanabilirdi ancak neyse ki Minseok hyung bizi durdurmuştu. Çok yaşa, yüce Minseok!

"Bu, burada bitmedi," diye fısıldadı Sehun ayağa kalkmadan önce, tehditvari biçimde tek parmağını bana doğrultmuştu tıpkı biraz önce benim ona suçu attığımdaki gibi. "Anladım ama önce beni yerden kaldır, kendi başıma kalkamıyorum, malum ayağım çatlak." 

Sehun bir anlığına duraksasa da bana elini uzattı, yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı ve ben neden olduğunu bilmiyordum, bu yüzden garipti. "Çatlak dedin, inanamıyorum." Elini kavradığımda tüm gücüyle beni kendine çekti, bir an sonra ayaklarım üzerindeydim fakat ilk defa alçılı ayağımın üstünde durmak canımı acıttığından kendimi hemencecik bırakmam çok gecikmemişti, şanslıydım ki elimi tutan Sehun kendimi bırakırken beni arkamda kalan yatağa doğru ayarlamıştı da kıçım yumuşak yüzeyle buluşuvermişti.

"Bilinçaltıma soktun," dedim, beni orada bırakıp dolabına ilerlediği sıra, arkasından onu izliyordum. Yan yatakta hâlâ kendine gelmeye çalışan Minseok hyung yataktan kalkarak sarsak adımlarla tuvalete girdi ve arkasından kapıyı kilitledi. "Rüyamda insanlara 'kırık değil, çatlak bu çatlak' diye sayıklıyordum."

Sehun'un omuzları sarsılmaya başladığında güldüğünü anladım, keşke yüzü bana dönük olsaydı da görebilseydim fakat neyse ki kulaklarıma dolan sessiz kıkırtısı ihtiyacımı biraz olsun karşılıyordu.

O bir şey demeyince kendi kendime devam ettim. "Rüyamda sen de vardın, beni kızdırıyordun ve bende alçılı ayağımla kafana uçan tekme atıyordum." Kıkırtısını saklama gereği duymadan sarsıla sarsıla gülmeye başladı, bir yandan da dolabında kendine kıyafet seçiyordu.

"Rüyanda birazcık gerçeklik payı var aslında," dedi, kıyafetlerini eline aldıktan sonra dudaklarındaki içimi gıdıklatan gülümsemesiyle bana döndü. Merak ederek devam etmesi adına başımı salladım. "Uykuya daldığında yanından kalktım, şey, birkaç işim vardı. Geri döndüğümde yanına kıvrılacaktım ki bir baktım yastıkta başın yerine alçılı ayağın var, kafamı yastıktan kaldırmama kalmadan yüzüme bir tane geçirdin. En son yere düştüğümü hatırlıyorum, ben hayatımda öyle tekme yemedim, hemde yüzüme!"

Çok mu komikti?

"Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun sen?!"

Omuzlarını silkti. "Yoo, ben gayet ciddiyim. Gerçekten de alçılı ayağınla yüzüme vurdun. Sen inanmıyor olabilirsin ama doğruyu söylüyorum, deli gibi uyuyorsun, yanına yatmaya korkuyorum."

Hayır ya, kesinlikle beni alaya alıyordu, işi gücü benimle dalga geçmekti biliyordum. Saçmalamasındı, ben doğru düzgün uyuyordum! Bu kadar da abartılmazdı ki canım, şakanın da bir dozu vardı.

"Sen ona yanına yatmamak için mazaret arıyorum desene," dedim homurdanırken, kollarımı göğsümde birleştirip huysuz huysuz bakmama engel olamadım.

"Gözlerini kapa," Beni duymazlıktan gelerek söyledi, her ne kadar huysuz bir yavru köpek modumda olsam da dediğini yapıp gözlerimi yumdum. "Sakın açayım deme."

"Sanki hiç görmedim," Kaç kez çıplak göğsünü görmüştüm, ooo, say say bitmezdi yahu. Benden mi utanıyordu? Benden, dün gece bedenini çıplak gördüğü ve birde üzerine utanmadan poposuna dokunduğu sevgilisinden?

"Benim için sorun yok, istersen gözlerini açabilirsin tabii ki. Ama sonra kızarıp morarma, bir şey olacak elimde kalacaksın diye tırsıyorum."

Gözlerimi açmadığım halde bile yanaklarım alev alıyordu,  söylediklerine binde dokuz yüz doksan dokuz katılıyordum, birde onu karşımda üstünü değiştirirken izlersem kalpten giderdim ya da küçük dilimi falan yutabilirdim, başına kalmamın lüzumu yoktu yani böyle iyiydim.

"Ayıp olmasın diye açmıyorum gözlerimi, kızardığımdan filan değil."

"Asıl açmazsan ayıp olur."

"Ya! Çeneni kapayıp giyinsene sen! Son zamanlarda çenen iyice düştü, dırdır dırdır kafamın etini yedin be. Önceleri konuşturmaya çalışırdım, tek kelime etmez adamı çıldırtırdın, şimdi susturamıyoruz beyefendiyi, ona çıldırıyorum bu sefer! Utanmaz, geveze bir herif oldun, ne değiştirdi bu kadar?"

Doğrusu, üste çıkmak için bir şeyler gevelerken içimi dökeceğim aklıma gelmezdi lakin yine dilime hakim olamamıştım işte, harbiden de merak ettiğim soruyu dile getirivermiş, ne cevap vereceğini gözlerim halen yumukken bekliyordum. Bekliyordum beklemesine ancak aradan bilmem kaç saniye, belki de dakika, geçti ve karşı taraftan bir cevap gelmedi. Duyabildiğim şey yalnızca üstünü değiştirdiğini belli eden seslerdi, saniyeler sonra onun da sesi kesildi, yine bir cevap alamadım. Gözlerimi açmalıydım, muhtemelen giyinme işlemini bitirmişti fakat açamıyordum, ondan bir onay gelmediği süre açmayacaktım da.

"Değişmedim," dedi nihayet sessizliği bozarak, yatağın diğer tarafının çöktüğünü hissedince Sehun'un yatağa oturduğunu anladım. "Sadece... kendimi açtım. Kendimi sana açtım, ama sen beni değiştirmedin, sen yalnızca beni eski halime çevirdin. Değişmedim, eski halime geri döndüm." Nefesini ensemde hissettim, gözlerim kapalıydı fakat arkamda olduğunu biliyordum. "Yavaş yavaş eski halime dönüyorum ve buna yalnızca sen sebep oluyorsun." Konuşurken dudaklarının ucu değiyordu tenime, gıdıklanarak başımı yana yatırınca Sehun'un dudaklarından küçük bir buse kazandım.

"Hastanede söylediklerimi hatırlıyorsun değil mi?" diye fısıldadı kulağıma doğru, hay sikeyim, küçücük bir fısıldayışıyla tüm tüylerim diken diken oluvermişti. Usulca başımı salladım. "Sana seninle ilgileneceğimi söylemiştim, öyle de yapıyorum. Bana karşı her zaman açıktın, şimdi benim sana kendimi açma sıram, çünkü artık sana güveniyorum. Her şeyimle."

Gözlerimi açtığımda Sehun kafasını arkadan uzatmış yana yatırarak dudaklarını elmacık kemiğimin üstüne bastırmak üzereydi, iyi ki de açmışım diye geçirdim içimden, bu anı hissetmek mükemmeldi ancak görmek içimdeki duyguları ikiye katlamıştı ve ben her an şuracığa kendimi atabilirdim, hislerim en en uçtaydı şu an.

"Sehun..." Bedenimi hafifçe ona döndürdüm, yumruk yaptığı elini yatağa dayayarak destek aldı ve pozisyonunu bozmadan bana, pırıl pırıl parladığına yemin edebileceğim gözlerimin içine, bakmaya devam etti.  "Hani bana güveniyorsun ya, anlatırsın her şeyi de değil mi?"

Bir süre durdu, cevap veremedi, sanırım düşünüyordu ve ben düşündüğü şeyin dün arabadayken Jongin'in torpido gözünde bulduğu fotoğraftaki kişilerle alakası olduğundan oldukça emindim. Zira deli gibi merak ediyordum ancak bekleyecektim, eğer bana güveniyorsa bir gün her şeyi anlatırdı... değil mi?

"Tabii," diye mırıldandı, elinin yavaşça bacağımın yanında duran elime doğru kaydığını gördüm. "Anlatırım, sana her şeyi anlatırım."

"Madem aramızda gizli saklı olmayacak... şey, ben belki sen uyurken birazcık telefonunu karıştırmış olabilirim, ama istemeden oldu. Yemin ederim kendime hakim olamadım!"

Bunu söylemenin bu kadar rahatlatacağını düşünmemiştim, omuzlarımdan kocaman bir yük kalkmış gibi hissediyordum, oysa ki çok da büyük bir şey değildi telefonunu karıştırmam. Yine de aramızda 'hiçbir' sırrın olmasını istemediğimden söyleyivermiştim, onun da her zaman benim gibi dürüst olmasını umuyordum. Dürüstlük her zaman kazanırdı.

Sehun'un önce kaşları çatıldı, ağzını açtığında bana kızacağını sandım. "Belki ben de karıştırmış olabilirim, Baekhyun, istemeden oldu."

Pardon, o az önce ne demişti?

"Ne zaman?" dedim inanamayarak, bu ondan bekleyeceğim son şey bile değildi, bence şaşırmak en doğal hakkımdı. Gözlerini kaçırıp mahçup mahçup güldü. "Şeey... geçen sefer senin odanda uyuduğum zaman sanırsam. Birde dün gece..."

"Sen... Sen inanılmazsın, Oh Sehun. Vay be, hiç beklemezdim."

"Merakımdan karıştırmadım, istemeden oldu dedik ya."

"İkimiz de isteyerek olduğunu biliyoruz, Sehunnie. Sıvamaya çalışma, iş işten geçti."

"Yine çaktırmadan zeytinyağı gibi üste çıkıyorsun, fark etmedim sanma," Göz kırparak yanağımdan bir makas aldı, tam cilveli cilveli kıkırdıyordum ki tuvaletin kapısı açılıp da içinden kendine gelebilmiş bir adet Minseok hyung çıkıverince gülmeyi kestim, Sehun şaşırtıyor ve alttan alttan benimle flört edebiliyor olabilirdi fakat bu manyak gibi utanmadığım anlamına gelmiyordu, elbette biri geldiğinde suspus olacaktım. "Güzelliğiniz yüzünden uykumu zehir etmenizi bir kereliğine görmezden geleceğim, hadi yine iyisiniz. Günaydın çifte kumrular."

"Günaydın, hyung." Sehun ile aynı anda söyleyince göz göze geldik, ona utangaç bir gülümseme bahşettim. İyice aşık liseli kızlara dönüşüvermiştim, bu neydi be? Kendine gel, Byun Baekhyun. Bir-iki cilveye eriyip gidecek adam mısın sen? Evet, öylesin fakat en azından iki-üç cilvede eri bari.

"Kahvaltıya inelim mi?" diye önerdi Sehun.

"Üstümü değiştirmem lazım."

"Neyi varmış kıyafetlerinin? Böyle in, bir şey olmaz."

"Uyuduğum kıyafetlerle gün içinde dolaşamam, Sehun."

Sehun şöyle bir üzerimi süzdü, beni ellerimden tutup zorla ayağa kaldırmadan önce ise, "Dolaşırsın, dolaşırsın. Hem sana koltuk değneği de aldım." demiş ve ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan koltuk değneklerini sakladığı yerden çıkartıp koltuk altlarıma sıkıştırmıştı. "İstersen ayarlanabiliyor da," diyerek birtakım şeylerle oynadı, kollarımı havaya kaldıran değnek şimdi ideal boyundaydı.

"Teşekkürler, Sehun, bu kadarına gerçekten gerek yoktu." Kendimi ona çok borçlu hissediyordum, bunca şeyin hakkını nasıl öderdim?

Sehun 'önemli değil' anlamında bir şeyler geveledi ağzında, elini kafasına atıp kaşıdığına göre utanmış olmalıydı, ben de üzerine gitmemeye ve bu konuyu kapatmaya karar verdim. Karnım açlıktan gurulduyordu. "Çok acıktım, gitmeden önce yüzümü yıkayabilir miyim?" Koltuk değneklerinden destek alarak alçılı ayağım havada seke seke birkaç adım atabildim, ne olur ne olmaz diye Sehun değneklerden birini aldı ve boş kalan kolumu kendi sırtına dolayarak elini belime bağladı. Sehun'un da yardımıyla tuvalete girebildim, zamanlamamız süperdi çünkü Minseok hyung üzerini değiştirmeye başlamıştı. Önce yüzümü ben yıkadım, ardımdan da Sehun. Tekrar eski konumumuzu alırken bir an önce koltuk değneklerine alışmayı ve Sehun'a yük olmayı bırakmayı düşünüyordum, Sehun'a yük olmak hiç hoşuma gitmiyordu. Yeni doğan bebekler gibi benimle ilgilenmesi güzeldi elbette fakat onun açısından zor bir şeydi bu, bunu ona yaptıramazdım. Ben kendi kendime bakabilirdim.

Yine de alışana kadar Sehun'un yardımlarına ihtiyacım olmadığını inkar edemeyecektim. Yemekhanedeki masamıza kadar zar zor varabilmiştik, o yanımda olup bana destek olmasaydı muhtemelen varış süremiz daha da geç olur, böylece bize hiçbir yemek kalmazdı. Neyse ki çok geç kalmamıştık, Chanyeol ve Jongin yemeklerini yeni yemeye başladıklarına göre öyleydi.

"Vaay, Sehun senin için yemek alıyor demek." İlk konuşan Jongin oldu, alışkanlık olsa gerek masanın altından ayağıyla ayağımı dürtünce acıyla yüzümü buruşturdum, bilmeyerek alçılı ayağıma tekmeyi basıvermişti... "Hasiktir ya, özür dilerim Baekhyun! B-Ben bir an şey oldum, unuttum! İyi misin?" Şu an son görmek isteyeceğim şey panik halinde bir Kim Jongin'di, üstelik panik halinde bir Kim Jongin her şeyi daha da mahvederdi, bu yüzden sakin bir şekilde yerinde kalmalıydı çünkü ayağıma üfleyince hiçbir şey değişmeyecekti. Hem zaten o kadar da acımamıştı ki, azıcık sızlamıştı sadece, gerçekten. "İyiyim, bir şey yok," diyerek masadan kalkmak üzere harekete geçen Jongin'i kolundan kavrayarak durdum ve ger yerine oturttum.

Elbette yüzündeki kabız olmuş dehşet dolu ifadesi bir yere kaybolmamıştı. "Beni döv, ağzımı burnumu kır. Bu kadar salak bir arkadaş olamam ya, lütfen döv beni."

Chanyeol ve ben, Jongin'in dediğine karşılık kıkır kıkır kıkırdarken nerede ne zaman duysam hemencecik tanıyabileceğim bir sesin araya girmesi ve önüme bol yemek dolu bir tepsinin konulmasıyla Sehun'un geldiğini anladım. "Seve seve yaparım, salak olduğun konusunda da hemfikiriz." demişti yarım ağız sırıtarak, Jongin şimdi kaşlarını çatıyordu ölümcül bakışlarını sevgilime doğrultmuşken. "Sen sus," dedi Jongin ve Sehun da onu duymazlıktan gelerek yanıma oturup bedeninin yarısını bana doğru çevirdi, yüzde yüz emindim ki şu an yüzümde aşk dolu ifadeyle Sehun'a hülyalı hülyalı bakıyordum. Onun ise bakışları, parmakları arasındaki demir çubukları gibi, tepsimdeki yemekteydi.

"Ne yaptığını sorabilir miyim?" dedim yemeğimi karıştırıp duran, daha çok altını üstüne getirip karman çorman eden, Sehun'a. Amacı neydi anlayamamıştım.

İki saniyeliğine bakışlarını yemeğimden çekerek bana sanki çok aptal olduğumu söyler gibi kınayan gözlerle baktı. "Salatalıkları ayırıyorum, görmüyor musun?" dedi sonra, bakışlarımı zar zor onun konsantrasyon olmuş güzel yüzünden ayırıp tepsime çevirince sahiden de tepsinin kenarına salatalıkları büyük bir özenle ayırdığını gördüm, bunu görmek beni fazlasıyla şaşırtmıştı.

"Ama neden? S-Salatalık sevmediğimi nerden biliyorsun?" Şöyle bir düşünüyordum da, onca gevezelik yaptığım konuşmaların arasında hiç salatalıktan hoşlanmadığıma dair hatta onu geçtim, içinde salatalık geçen bir şey söylediğimi hatırlamıyordum. Haliyle şaşırmıştım, böyle ince bir ayrıntıyı nasıl bilebilirdi ki?

"Her zaman yemeğe başlamadan önce salatalıkları ayırırsın," diye mantıklı fakat bana hiç mantıklı gelmeyen bir açıklama yaptı. Bu beni yemek yerken izlediği anlamına mı geliyordu yani? Yok yok, hayatta inanmazdım.

"Evet, haklısın, ayırırım..."

Ardından onun yemeğimdeki tüm salatalıkları ayırmasını izledim, işi bitince de iştahla yemeğimi yemeye başladım. Arada bir başımı yana çeviriyor ve yemek yiyen ya da beni izleyen bir adet Oh Sehun ile karşılaşıyor, kafayı yiyor, sonra ağzıma birsürü yemek tıkarak kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordum. Oh Sehun'lu düşüncelerimden kurtulmak adına Chanyeol ve Jongin'in kendi aralarında konuştuğu sohbete katılmaya karar verdim yoksa yemek her an boğazımda kalabilirdi ya da daha kötüsü yemeği Sehun'un suratına püskürtebilirdim.

"Eee, nasılsınız?" diye daldım konuşmalarına, ikisi de her ne konuşuyorlarsa susup ilgilerini bana yönelttiler.

"İyiyiz, asıl seni sormalı. Birde... arada kaynadı, söylemeyi unuttum. Geçmiş olsun, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol ağzını pek fazla açamayarak mırıldandığında gülümsedim ve teşekkür etmek için ağzımı açmıştım ki Sehun'un adımı zikretmesiyle bakışlarımı ona çevirdim.

"Baekhyun," demişti fakat bana bakmıyor, doğrudan Chanyeol'a bakıyordu. İşte o zaman aslında benimle konuşmadığını anladım. "Adı Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie değil."

Pekala, bugünlük Oh Sehun dozumu fazlasıyla aldığımı düşünüyordum, bu kadar yeterdi. Ya ben rüyamdan uyanacaktım ya da Oh Sehun kendine gelecekti, alışkın değildim ben, gelemezdim böyle şeylere.

"Özür dilerim, abi," diye dalga geçti Chanyeol, gülünce dudağı gerildiğinden acıyla yüzünü buruşturduğunu gördüm ve ona da bir şeyler olduğunu anladım. "Teşekkürler, Chanyeol, bu arada sana da geçmiş olsun. Dudağında uçuk—" Şok içinde Jongin'e döndüm, gözlerini kaçırdı anında, sonra Sehun'a dönünce ikimizin de gözleri büyüdü ve sanki anlaşmışız gibi bakışlarımızı yeniden Jongin'e, oradan da diğer bir gözlerini kaçıran Chanyeol'a çevirdik. Yok artık, hayır hayır, olamazdı. Sadece bir tesadüftü, öyle değil mi? Aynı anda dudaklarında uçuk çıkamaz mıydı ki? Çıkardı tabii, çıkardı ama... Jongin bana söylerdi!

"Neden ikinizin de dudağında uçuk var?"

Cevap vermediler, hemen yanımda oturan Sehun'un şok halinden çıktığını ve sessiz sessiz kıkırdadığını fark ettim fakat ben oldukça ciddiydim şuan, Jongin'in bana bir açıklama yapması gerekiyordu çünkü biz en yakın arkadaşlardık, bir şey oldu mu çabucak birbirimize söylerdik. Nasıl benden gizli iş çevirebilirdi?!

"Jongin, sana bir soru sordum." dedim tane tane, yavaş yavaş sinirlendiğimi duyurmaya çalışıyordum ancak o gözlerini benden kaçırıp oturduğu yerde küçülmeye ve kızarmaya devam ediyordu!

"Öpüşmüşler işte," dedi gülerek Sehun, omzuyla omzumu dürttü. "Ağızdan."

"Sen sussana!" Sehun'un dediği Jongin'in ilgisini çekmiş olacak ki hemen verdi karşılığını, gözümde hiç de korkutucu görünmüyordu şu anda, akşam dayağımı yiyecekti. Kıçına kıçına vuracaktım, hemde alçılı ayağımla!

"Asıl sen sus, Jongin, hiç konuşma. Konuşursan ağzına sokarım alçılı ayağımı!"

Böylece yemek bitimine kadar kimseden ses çıkmadı, çok gariptir, her zaman masada keyfi yerinde olan üçlünün (ben, Jongin piçi, birde Chanyeol) tersine keyfi bir hayli yerinde olan kişi ilk kez Sehun olmuştu, bizim aksimize gayet de neşesi yerinde yemişti yemeğini. Hatta kendi yemeğinden bir lokmayı kendi elleriyle yedirmişti bana, biraz olsa da almıştı tüm sinirimi ve yemeğin sonunda sinirim tamamen kaybolmuştu sayesinde.

Sinirlenmek yerine bu olayın komikliğine gülmem gerektiğini fark ettirmişti, sonra ise karşımızda suspus oturan utangaç ikiliye kahkaha atmıştık, uzun olanından bir kahkaha. Sehun'u ilk defa bu kadar mutlu görüyordum, Chanyeol ve Jongin'in öpüşmesi gerçeğinden neden bu kadar keyif almıştı bilmiyordum lakin onu güldürdüğü için buna minnettardım, her ne kadar akşam Jongin'e bunun hesabını döve döve soracak olsam da, mutluyduk.

 


	28. Bırak turşuları sen sadece sarıl bana

Chanyeol ve Jongin'in kaçamak öpücüklerinin ardından Chanyeol kemküm etmiş ancak yine de aralarında bir şeyler olduğunu, fakat henüz başlangıçta bulunduklarını, her şeyi yavaştan alacaklarını ve eğer benim küçük kazam gerçekleşmeseydi gerçekten bize bir açıklama yapacaklarını dile getirmişti, Jongin ise bu sırada bakışlarını (özellikle benden) kaçırıp durmuş ve oturduğu yerde hem küçülmüş hemde domates gibi kızarmıştı hatta bir an patlayacağını veya iyice ufalıp yok olacağını filan düşünmeden edememiştim zira görseydiniz siz de benim gibi düşünürdünüz, yine de sevimliydi Allah'ın belası o yüzden dayak kısmını birkaç saatliğine ertelemeye karar vermiştim. Antrenmanından döndükten sonra gösterecektim ben ona arkamdan iş çevirmeyi, ne halde olursam olayım bana söyleyecekti, bilmek zorundaydım! İntikam olarak ben de ona Sehun ile geçirdiğim zaman boyunca neler yaptığımızı ya da konuştuğumuzu anlatmayacaktım, oh olsundu.

Ayağım alçılı olduğundan antrenmanlara katılamıyordum, bu yüzden iyileşene kadar tüm günümü Jongin ile paylaştığımız odada elimde telefonla geçirmek durumunda kalmıştım ve hiç de şikayetçi değildim, mutluydum, arada bir aklıma Jongin'i getirip kendi kendimin sinirimi bozuyor ancak kendime akşam onu bir güzel döveceğimi hatırlatınca sakinleşiyordum, yeni oyunlar keşfetmiş ve birsürü saçma sapan videolar izlemiştim, gerçekten durumumdan memnundum, ayağımın alçıda olmasına rağmen ama kocaman bir sorun patlak vermekte gecikememişti. Hemde kocaman, çok çok büyük, berbat bir sorun vardı ve ben sakin geçen saatlerin sonunda etrafı yakıp yıkabilecek güce sahip bir sinir-alev karışımı topa dönüşüvermiştim.

Bunların tüm suçlusu ne miydi? Elbette Bolt'un kariyerinin son yarışında üçüncü olmasıydı!

Usain Bolt nasıl üçüncü olabilirdi, hem de çıktığı son yarışında?!

Fazlaca sinirliyim çünkü sinirlerim bozulmuştu, adam idolümdü, ayağım çatlamıştı ve şimdi de idolüm üçüncü oluyordu, üstelik bir daha yarışmayacaktı. Bu evrenin bana bir göndermesiydi işte, koşmamı istemiyordu, bu ayakla hiçbir işe yaramazsın baksana daha elin en hızlı adamı bile üçüncü oluyor diyordu, ben de ağlıyordum. Bolt'un birinciliği kaybettiği son yarışını bir kez daha izlerken yattığım yerde sinirden köpürüyordum, hıncımı çıkartmak adına odayı dağıtmak, darmadağın etmek istiyordum fakat ağrıyan ağır ayağım başlı başına bir problemdi, daha yastık yığınına uzattığım ayağımı kıpırdatamıyordum bile yani bu ayakla hiçbir şeyi yakıp yıkamaz, dökemezdim ya da parçalayamaz. Elimden gelen tek şey başımın altındaki yastığı alıp ısırmak, yumruk atmak ve hıncımı çıkartamadığım için daha da sinirlenerek neden yumuşak bir yastık tercih ettiğim için kendime sövmekti. Allah'ın belası Jongin de ortalıklarda yoktu, odaya geldiği an ağzını burnunu kıracaktım, tüm sinirimi ondan çıkmak gibi planlar kurmuştum ama lanet olsun ki hâlâ gelmemişti! Bir gelsin, telefonumu kafasına fırlatmazsam ben de Byun Baekhyun değildim.

"Şerefsizsin, Justin Gatlin, şerefsiz. Sen spor camiasının başına gelmiş en pislik insansın, tamam mı? Madalyanı götüne sok! En azından son yarışı diye bir kıyak yapamaz mıydın Bolt'a, basmışsın dopingi tabii!" Sinirle telefonumun ekranında tekrar tekrar oynattığım yarış videosuna tısladım, telefonuma kıyabilsem fırlatır ya da parçalardım ekranını ama gelin görün ki kıyamıyordum, param yoktu çünkü Sehun efendiye o çok beğendiğim bileziği alacağım diye para biriktiriyordum kaç gündür. Bir ara kaç para biriktirmişim saymalıydım, sonra da gidip alırdım ancak nasıl gidecektim orası muammaydı tabii, her neyse şerefsiz Justin Götlin'e geri dönebilir miydik? Henüz sövme seansımı bitirmemiştim de, ortalarında bile değildik, sabaha kadar sövmeye devam edecektim.

"Umarım bu sefer de doping almışsındır da atılırsın spor camiasından, siktir git artık siktiiir giiiiit. Birinciliği Bolt hak ediyordu, sen değil, bak senden nefret etmiyorum am— Yo, bal gibi de ediyorum aslında fakat sen bir atletsin, başarılısın falan filan yani kendi spor dalımdan olan birine nefret kusmamalıyım ancak sen bunun her bir zerresini hak ediyorsun, iki kere doping kullandın ulan iki! Şu dünyada en sevdiğim ikinci— Yok yok, üçüncüydü galiba, şu dünyada en sevdiğim üçüncü adamı son yarışında mahçup ettin! Madalyan kaybolur umarım, madalyanı gö—" Kapının tıklatılması ve hemen arkasından gelen tanıdık sesle sözüm kesildi, bütün dikkatim kapıya çevrildi.

"Baekhyun, girebilir miyim?"

Tüm sinirim bir anda puf olurken hevesle yerimde doğruldum ve yatakta tepinmekten dolayı dağılan saçlarımı elim yardımıyla çabucak düzelttikten sonra Sehun'a geri seslendim. "Tabii! İçeri gel, kapı kilitli değil." Bunun üzerine kapı yavaşça aralanmaya başladı ve Sehun kafasını öne uzatıp meraklı gözlerle etrafı süzdü, muhtemelen tehlikenin olmadığını (?) anlayınca ise derin bir nefes vererek içeri girdi, elinde iki kavanoz turşuyla.

Turşuları gören gözlerim istemim dışında büyüdüğünde Sehun arkasından kapıyı kapatmış bana doğru geliyordu, ayağım alçıda olmasa şimdiye saldırmıştım elindeki turşulara... "Jongin dedi ki," diye başlamadan önce yatakta yanıma oturdu. "Sen çok çok büyük ihtimal sinirliymişsin, odaya girdiği an onu parçalarmışsın, o yüzden en iyisi benim senin yanına gidip sakinleştirmem ve bütün kötü enerjini yok etmem gerekmiş, ha birde bu konuda turşuların çok yardımı dokunuyormuş."

Bir kavanoz turşuyu uzatarak bitirdi cümlesini, dudaklarında minicik ancak içimi ısıtacak kadar yeterli güzel bir tebessüm vardı ve o an turşulardan çok Sehun'un yanımda oluşunun beni sakinleştirdiğini fark ettim, turşulara gerek bile yoktu Sehun yanımdayken.

Ya da ben en azından öyle zannediyordum.

"Dayaktan kaçıyor," diye mırıldandım bana uzattığı kavanozu elinden alarak, Jongin'i hatırlamak biraz önce hayvan gibi sinirli olduğumu hatırlatıyordu ve ah, ne kadar sakinleşirsem sakinleşeyim Bolt aklıma geldikçe yeniden kuduracakmış gibi oluyordum, sanırım hayatımın sonuna kadar olacaktım da. Yanmıştık. "Sehun, sen tam bir aptalsın. Sinirimi senden çıkartayım da ona bir şey kalmasın diye yolladı seni, birisini dövmeden sakinleşebileceğimi mi sanıyorsun? Vay akıllı, biliyor tabii zayıf noktamı, seni kullanıyor. Nasıl onun hain tuzağına yakalanırsın, Sehun?!"

Turşu kavanozunu komodine bırakıp kaşlarım çatık bir halde ona geri döndüğümde Sehun'un tebessümü yüzünden çoktan silinmişti ve hay anasını satayım, ellerim kaşınıyordu manyak gibi, Sehun hemen buradan uzaklaşmalıydı yoksa yüzüne veya vücudunun herhangi bir yerine yiyecekti yumruğumu. Sevgilime zarar veremezdim, yapamazdım ama sinirliyken ben ben değildim, sinirimi birinden çıkarmadan rahat etmezdim yani diyordum ki, kapıdan içeri giren Jongin olmalıydı, dövmeye kıyamadığım sevgilim değil!

"Ama o dedi ki; turşu yerse—" Vurmak için havaya kalkan elimi son anda durdurarak sanki baştan beri tek düşüncem onun elini tutmakmış gibi nazikçe elini kavradım ve parmaklarımızı birleştirdim onu yanıma doğru çekerken. Sehun beni sakinleştirebilirdi, evet, yapabilirdi bunu inanıyordum. Varlığı yeterdi yahu sakinleşmem için, bana neydi ki şiddetten? "Bırak turşuları, sen bana sarılırsan sinir minir kalmaz bende."

Bu dediğimle birlikte Sehun'un sırtını yatak başlığına dayadığını gördüm ve bir an sonra beni yavaşça kucağına doğru çekiyordu, hafifçe araladığı bacaklarının arasına beni dikkatlice yerleştirirken gülümsemeden edemedim, sahiden de ne gerek vardı turşulara romantik filmlerden fırlamış gibi davranan ilgili bir sevgilim varken?

Sehun ellerini omuzlarımdan aşağı doğru sarkıtıp bana teknik olarak arkadan sarılınca fırsat budur diyerekten ben de tekrar birleştirdim ellerimizi.

"Böyle iyi mi?" diye sordu alçak bir ses tonuyla, kafasını yana yatırmış bir halde bana doğru eğildiğini fark ettiğimde yüzümü daha rahat görebilsin diye başımı hafifçe kaldırdım. "Evet, çok iyi."

Onayı alınca kafasını yatak başlığına geri yasladı, ben de göğsüne.

Uzun bir sessizlik geçti aramızda ve şaşırtıcı biçimde sessizliği ilk bozan Sehun oldu. "Sporculardan biri mi kızdırdı seni? Ben gelmeden önce sövüyordun hararetli hararetli." Sesi merak doluydu, bir kez daha benimle gerçekten ilgileniyor oluşunu fark etmek kalbimi maratondaymışım gibi hızlandırdı. Fakat sonra merak ettiği şey aklıma düşüverince kalbim öfkeyle birlikte daha da hızlandı, nefret ediyordum Gatlin'den.

"Evet," dedim derin bir nefesi üfleyerek. "Aslında hayır, sporcu diyemiyorum ona. Şerefsizin önde gideni çünkü, hak etmiyor bu ünvanı! Of, Sehun, niye hatırlatıyorsun ki? Bak yine moralim bozuldu, sinirlendim."

Yerimde rahatsızca kıpırdandım, Gatlin'i aklıma getirmek beni rahatsız ediyordu ve ben sevgilimin kolları arasındayken rahat olmak istiyordum, ki öyleydim de zaten, aklıma düşmeseydi eğer.

"Kimden bahsediyorsun, anlamıyorum. Kim sinirlendiriyor seni? Söyle de ona haddini bildireyim."

"Ya Sehun..." Utangaç bir gülümsemeyle mırıldanıp kafamı geri yatırarak ona tatlı tatlı baktığımda ellerimizden birini çözüp alnıma götürmüş ve alnıma dökülen saçlarımı nazikçe arkaya doğru taramıştı. Elimde olmadan kendimi yavru köpek gibi hissettim çünkü Sehun tam da yavru köpeği seviyormuş gibiydi, nazik ve yumuşak. "Biliyor musun, Bolt son yarışında üçüncü oldu... Birinci olamadı, inanabiliyor musun? Birinciliği doping manyağı şu piçe—" Sehun cık cıklayarak sözümü kesti ve sonra aniden alnıma dudaklarını bastırdı. "Ağzını bozma," diye uyardı geri çekilirken, tembel tembel gülümsedim zira küçük öpücük ağzımı burnumu dağıtmıştı yalnızca iki saniyede. "Birinciliği şeye kaptırdı... şeye... neydi adı ya, heh, Justin Gatlin'e."

Daha fazla rezil olamazdım. Düşmanımın adını unutmuştum, bu kadarı da pesti.

"Buna mı sinirlendin yani? Ben de bir şey oldu sandım."

İnanamayarak başımı göğsünden kaldırdım ve bu sefer direkt ona çevirdim yüzümü, bunu gerçekten dediğine inanamıyordum!

"Oldu zaten, Sehun! Bolt diyorum, Bolt, en büyük idolüm ve sevdiğim adam çıktığı son yarışta üçüncü geldi. Hep o pis dopingci yüzünden! Nefret ediyorum Gatlin'den, sürüm sürümsün, madalyalarını kaybetsin, ondan sporcu olmaz!"

Sehun sanki beni daha çok sinirlendirmek istermiş gibi eliyle ağzını kapatarak kıkırdamaya başladı, ciddi ciddi gülüyordu ya, i-na-na-mı-yor-dum!

"Sen gerçekten buna sinirlenmişsin..." dedi kıkırtısı sonlandıktan sonra, gülmüyordu artık ama yine de dudaklarında küçük bir gülücük vardı komik bulduğunu belirten. "Sinirlendirme kendini boş yere, Bolt hak etti bunu. Egoist herifin tekiydi ve dur bir dakika, sevdiğin adam mı dedin ondan için?"

Başımı onaylayan biçimde sallandım, sorusuna.

Kaşları çatıldı. "O adam pezevenk bir kere! Kaybetmesine sevindim, her zaman kazanacak diye bir kanun yok, çok iyi olmuş ona. Kendini bir şey sanıyordu zaten, Gatlin cevabını vermiş götü kalkık herife."

Ağzım şokla açılırken omzuna bir tane yumruk geçirmeden edemedim, bunları hangi cüretle söyleyebilirdi?

"Sana inanamıyorum, Sehun, inanılmazsın! Bu ilişki burada biter, ayrılıyoruz."

Hışımla kucağından kalkmaya yeltenince hemencecik beni yakaladı ve sırtımı geri göğsüne yaslayıp ellerini ben kaçamayayım diye sıkıca bedenime doladı. "Şakasına olsa dahi deme bunu. Benden ayrılamazsın, izin vermiyorum."

"Sen de Bolt hakkında düzgün konuş o zaman!"

"Sevgilimin tam yanımda sulandığı adam hakkında düzgün konuşamam kusura bakma!"

"Amma kıskançsın sen de!"

"Değilim," deyince birazdan yapacağım şeyi görmesi için başımı kaldırıp ona dilimi çıkarttım. "Kabullen, Sehun, fazla kıskanç bir adamsın. En büyük idolümü kıskanıyorsun, Jongin konusunu açmayacağım bile, üstelik bu sabah Chanyeol ile aranızda geçen konuşma da neydi öyle? Deli gibi kıskanıyorsun, inkar etme."

Etrafımı saran kaslı kollarının biraz daha sıkılaştığını hissettim, böyle gererlerdi adamı işte, beni sinir etmeyecekti.

"Kıskanıyor muyum?" diye sordu sanki yeni fark ediyormuş gibi bir şaşkınlık ve masumlukla. Al işte, ben de sinir falan kalmamıştı şimdi, yanaklarını ısırdığımın herifi.

"Bilmem," Mırıltı eşliğinde göğsünde ona doğru döndüm, ses tonu kadar şaşkın bir surat yüzündeydi ve tanrım, çok sevimliydi. Ben Oh Sehun'u hak edecek kadar ne iyilik yapmıştım ki? Hatırlamıyordum doğrusu... "Sen söyle, kıskanıyor musun?" diyerek bitirdim cümlemi. Ellerimden birini tereddüt ederek yüzüne çıkardım ve bir sanat eserine dokunuyormuşçasına dikkatlice ve nazikçe parmaklarımı dolaştırmaya başladım, birkaç okşamadan sonra gözleri kendiliğinden kapandı. "Ben de bilmiyorum ki," Parmak uçlarım dudaklarına dokunduğu sıra konuşunca parmaklarım da dudaklarıyla birlikte hareket etti, gülümsedim. "B-Ben kıskanmanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmiyorum."

Dediğiyle parmaklarım birkaç saniyeliğine hareket etmeyi kesse de kendime çabucak gelip yüzünün her bir köşesini okşamaya kaldığım yerden devam ettim. "Kıskanmak böyle bir şey işte," diye açıkladım sakince, parmaklarım kapalı göz kapaklarında geziniyordu. "Senin son zamanlarda sıklıkla yaptığın şey. Çoğunlukla Jongin'e yapıyorsun bunu, yani kıskanıyorsun. Daha önce hiç birini kıskanmadın mı? Mesela daha önce hiç sevg—" Aklıma Jongin'in torpido gözünde bulduğu fotoğraf karesi gelince gözüm seğirdi ve sustum, bu konuya karşı fazla hassastım. "Boşversene."

Yanaklarını okşadım, o fotoğraftaki kişilerin kim olduğunu ve onun için ne ifade ettikleni sormamak için zor tutuyordum kendimi. Çünkü vereceği cevaptan korkuyordum, bilmek istemiyordum, ben sanırım böyle iyiydim ancak eninde sonunda sormalıydım, öğrenmeliydim. Yalnızca uygun zamanı bekliyordum o kadar.

"Hayır, devam edelim." dedikten sonra elini yüzüne çıkardı ve elimin üzerine koyup benimle beraber hareket ettirmeye başladı, gözleri hâlâ kapalıydı. "Daha önce birini kıskanmadım, daha önce hiç kimseyi kıskanmadım ben. Bu yüzden kaybettim zaten. Kıskanmadığım için kaybettim." Sesi sonlara doğru iyice kısıldı ve ben bir şeylerin ters gittiğini o an fark ettim. Bir şeyler ters gitmişti fakat ben zamanında neyin ters gittiği hakkında hiçbir bok bilmiyordum. Elimi boynuna götürdü. "Bu iyi," dedi ve ses tonundan buram buram akan hüzüne rağmen gülümsedi, buruk bir şekilde. "Kıskanmak iyi."

Dayanamayarak dudaklarımı dudaklarına bastım ve gülüşünden hızlı bir öpücük çaldıktan sonra geri çekildim, yarı şaşkın yarı eğlenen bir ifadeyle gözlerini aralayıp bana baktı. "Evet, kıskanmak iyi fakat dozunda iyi. Dozunu kaçırma, tamam mı? Her ne kadar kıskanç halin hoşuma bayağı bir gitse de birazcık daha az kıskanmaya çalış, hayatım." Oyuncu bir şekilde koca burnunu sıkınca kafasını geri çekmeye çalıştı ancak gülümsemesini korumaya devam ediyordu. "Koca burunlu, palyaçoya benziyorsun."

"Baekhyun! Öyle diyemezsin, sen de yavru köpeğe benziyorsun."

Burnunu tekrar parmaklarım arasına alıp sertçe sıkıştırınca sızlandı. "Sensin yavru köpek!"

"Hayır, sen daha çok benziyorsun," dedi büyük bir ciddiyetle, gözleri yüzümde bir tur atmış, ardından bir eli saçlarımı okşamıştı sanki gerçekten de karşısındaki yavru köpekmiş gibi, köpek olsaydım o an garip gurup sesler çıkarırdım muhtemelen. "Madem benziyorum..." dedim kendimi göğsünde yukarıya doğru hafifçe iterken, ellerini belime sararak bana yukarı tırmanmamda yardımcı oldu. "...ısırırsam kızmazsın o zaman, doğam gereği nasıl olsa."

Dedikten hemen sonra Sehun'un itiraz etmesine fırsat tanımadan dişlerimi omzuna geçiriverdim, keskin dişlerimin tenine ani batışıyla Sehun seslice inledi ve bir lanet savurdu can havliyle, ne yazık ki bundan zevk alarak kıkırdayıp dişlerimi tenine daha derin sapladım, Sehun belimdeki elleri ile durmam için beni uyarı amaçlı sıkmıştı ancak ne geri çekilmiş ne de durmuştum. "Baek, acıyor!" Sesi sinirli çıkmıyordu, bu iyiye işaretti, en azından dövülmeyecektim. "Baekhyun, yemin ediyorum, eğer hemen şimdi çekilmezsen canını acıtacağım!" Sehun son derece tehditkar bir ses tonuyla beni son kez uyardığında da geri çekilmedim çünkü ben yaramaz mı yaramaz bir köpektim ve sahibimi ısırmayı çok seviyordum.

Fakat planlarım arasında kesinlikle bir anda ters çevrilip Sehun tarafından sertçe ısırılmak yoktu, üstelik popomdan. "Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?!" Kafamı arkaya çevirip popoma dişlerini saplayan sevgilime ağlamaklı bir bakış atınca hemencecik geri çekildi ama bu hiçbir şeyi değiştirmemişti, popom yedi bıçak darbesi almış gibi delice acıyordu ve ben hâlâ şoktaydım. Acının şoku mu yoksa Sehun'un popomu ısırışının şoku muydu şu anda bulunduğum bilmiyordum ancak canım çok fena acıyordu, popom acıyordu, Sehun yüzüne yayılan pişmanlıkla bana bakıyordu ve lanet olası popom acıyordu!

"Baek, b-ben bu kadar acıtacağımı düşünemedim, çok özür dilerim! Ağlama..." Yanıma tırmanıp beni kucağına çektiğinde farkına varabildim ağladığımın, daha fazla rezil olamazdım, popom acıyor diye oturmuş sevgilimin kucağında çocuk gibi ağlıyordum. Yuh, diye düşündüm, öyle acıtmıştı ki hayvan herif ağladığımdan haberim bile yoktu. "Senin..." Dişlerim arasından fısıldayarak ona döndüm, mahçup bir ifadeyle dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp bakışlarını kaçırdı dolu gözlerimden. "Senin poponu öyle bir ısıracağım ki bir ay boyunca ne üzerine oturabilecek ne de yürüyebileceksin, her gece acısından ağlayacaksın!"

"Sonradan pişman olacağın şeyler söyleme," dediğinde yumruğumu ona doğru salladım ve rastgele bir yerine vurdum, çenesine gelmişti. "Sus, sakın konuşma, konuşursan gebertirim."

Sehun inadıma edermiş gibi kıkırdadı ve, "Acıyor mu hâlâ? Öpeyim geçsin." dedi ısırdığı yeri eliyle hafifçe patpatlarken. Elinin popoma dokunuyor olduğu düşüncesi bile cezbetmiyordu o an— tamam be o kadar da değil, cezbediyordu herhalde fakat çaktırmıyordum zira acıyordu canım. "Utanmaz!" Kaşlarımı çatarak ona yeni bir yumruk atmak için elimi havaya kaldırdım fakat elimi havada yakalayıp indirdi ve bedenine doladı. "Sinirlerin oldukça tepende bugün, gevşe biraz. Turşu ister misin?"

Hevesle başımı salladım turşu kelimesini duyar duymaz, şu an tam ihtiyacım olan şeydi. Cevabımı duyduktan sonra kucağına kedi gibi kıvrılmış bedenimi dikkatlice tutarak komodine uzanmış ve turşu kavanozumu, kavanozumuzu, almıştı. "Böyle rahat mısın? Ayağın—" Kavanozun kapağını açmaya çalıştığı sıra sordu ilgili bir şekilde, başımı iki yana sallarken sözünü kestim çabucak. "Çok rahatım, sorun yok."

"Pekala," diye mırıldandı birkaç denemeden sonra nihayetinde kavanozun kapağını açmayı başararak, parmağını içine daldırıp bir tane salatalık turşusu çıkardı ve onu benim ağzıma doğru götürünce keyifle ağzıma kabul ettim. "Nasıl sevebiliyorsun? Çok tuzlu." Ben turşuyu mutlu mutlu ağzımda çiğnerken kaşları hafifçe çatılı bir biçimde düşüncesini belirtti, dudaklarım genişlemeden önce yanağından bir makas aldım. "Ama tadı çok güzel, sen de yemelisin. Aç bakayım ağzını." Biraz önce onun yaptığı gibi elimi kavanozun içine bandırıp bir tane salatalık turşusu kaptığımda Sehun'un itiraz etmeden ağzını açmış beni beklediğini görmek  beni biraz sevindirdi, hatta birazdan fazla, çok sevindirdi. Şöyle uysal olduğu zamanlar yanaklarını ısırasım, öpüp koklayasım geliyordu, Allah'ın cezası bana kafayı yedirtmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun'un açık ağzına turşuyu tıktım ve sonra parmaklarımı kendi ağzıma götürerek suyu emdim. "Tuzlu," dedi tekrar, omuzlarımı silktim ve ben de tekrarladım. "Yine de tadı güzel, öyle değil mi?"

Ağzındakini yuttuktan sonra konuşmaya başladı, boş eli bel boşluğumu nazikçe okşuyordu ve bunu neden yaptığı hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu fakat oldukça iyi hissettiriyordu. "Tekrar düşüneyim," Düşünüyormuş gibi yaparak hmmladı, gözleri yukarılardaydı, alt dudağını dişleri arasına almış ısırıyordu ve tam ağzımı açmış çabuk olmasını söyleyecekken dudaklarıma bastırılan bir çift dudakla tamamen hazırsız yakalanıvermiştim. Sehun açık ağzımdan yararlanarak hızla dilini ağzıma soktu, seve seve kabul ettim. Dudakları tuzluydu, az önce kendi ellerimle yedirdiğim turşunun tadını alabiliyordum ve şaka gibiydi ancak bu aşırı hoşuma gitmişti, en sevdiğim iki şey birleşmişti sanki: turşu ve Sehun. Öpücüğün içinde mırıldanarak dudaklarına biraz daha asıldım, dudaklarının ustaca dudaklarımın üzerinde hareket etmesine ve dilini oyuncu bir şekilde ağzımın içinde dolaştırmasına karşılık daha fazlasını istercesine çaresizce inliyor, ona karşılık vermeye çalışıyordum. Bu kadar güzel hissettirmeye hakkı yoktu, yoksa var mıydı? Bilmiyordum ancak yalnızca bana bu kadar güzel hissettirebilirdi, başka birine değil. O başka birini bulur dudaklarını ve his duyusunu elinden alırdım, gebertirdim ulan.

Sehun alt dudağımı sertçe emdikten sonra geri çekildi, dudaklarımızın ayrılmasıyla huysuzca homurdandım. "Evet," dedi dudaklarını beni kışkırtmak ister gibi yalarken, istemsizce gözlerim dudağına kaydı ve orada takılı kaldı. "Tadı güzelmiş."

Kanın yanaklarıma hücum ettiğini hissettim, aman tanrım, Oh Sehun gerçekten beni kışkırtıyordu! "Bunun popomu ısırdığın gerçeğini unutturacağını sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun, yemezler canım, intikamımı bir gün alacağım ve sen o gün—" Sehun'un aniden ağzıma turşu tıkıştırmasıyla cümlem yarıda kesilmek zorunda kaldı, kaşlarımı çatsam da itiraz etmeyip yeniden Sehun'un parmaklarından turşuyu seve seve ağzıma kabul ettim.

Berbat gittiğini düşündüğüm günümü güzelleştiren şey yalnızca bir çift turşu kavanozu, turşular eşliğinde edilen ve kıkırtılarla süslenen tatlı sohbetimiz, birde Oh Sehun'un ta kendisiydi ve ben bunun için hem Sehun'a hemde Jongin'e çok müteşekkirdim ama bu demek değildi ki Jongin dayağımdan kurtulacak. Hele bir girsin odaya, yemin billah alçılı ayağımla ona uçan tekme atacaktım, buraya yazıyordum!

Fakat ondan önce kolları arasında huzur bulduğum sevgilimin parmaklarından turşu yemeli ve hoş sohbetimize Jongin gelene dek devam etmeliydik.

 


	29. Aramızda gizli saklı şeyler olmasın

****"Bir ara sinemaya gitmeliyiz," diye dile getirdi Sehun iç çekerek, Minseok'un bilgisayarından açtığımız film tekrar, açtığımızdan bu yana belki de bir milyonuncu kez falan, donmuştu ve bariz bir şekilde ikimizin de morali bozulmuştu. Oysaki ne umutlarla açmıştık filmi, kapamıştık bütün perdeleri sinema salonlarını andırsın diye, hatta Sehun markete gidip abur cubur bile almıştı, iki gün öncesinden planlamıştık her şeyi ancak kampüsün ortak interneti bütün planlarımızı altüst etmişti. Sürekli donuyordu anasını sattığımın filmi; tam romantik sahne geliyordu çaktırmadan Sehun'a yapışabileceğim, orada donuyordu ya da en heyecanlı yerinde, sinir krizleri geçiriyordum içten içten, sövmek yetmiyordu sinirimi kusmaya. "Evet, ayağım alçıdan kurtulduğu zaman... Güzel olurdu." Tüm huysuzluğuma rağmen sakince yanıtladım onu, başımı zar zor yapıştırdığım göğsünden kaldırıp ona mahçup bir ifadeyle, özür diler gibi baktım. "Senin hatan değil," dedi hemen karşı çıkarak, fakat ikimiz de bunun benim hatam olduğunu biliyorduk çünkü lanet olası alçılı ayağım her şeye engel oluyordu. Randevuya gidemiyorduk, yürüyüşe çıkamıyorduk ve daha birsürü güzel şeyi yapamıyorduk birlikte. Hepsi de alçılı ayağım yüzündendi. Sehun'un tüm gün boş olduğu bir günde dışarı çıkıp akşama kadar gezebilmek varken yatağında sarmaş dolaş yatarak film izlemek hiç adil değildi, (tamam hoştu fakat bunu zaten her gün yapıyorduk) biliyordum, ama elimden -daha çok ayağımdan- hiçbir şey gelmiyordu maalesef.

"Bir an önce ayağımın düzelmesini istiyorum," Ona daha sıkı sarılırken mırıldandım, başımı tekrardan göğsüne bırakıverdim derin bir nefesle. "Böylece tekrar koşabilir ve seninle her çiftin yaptığı gibi randevulara çıkabiliriz..." diye ekledim sessizce, iyi ki oda karanlıktı ve başımı göğsüne koyuyordum da göremiyordu kızaran yanaklarımı. "Az kaldı," Bir bacağını sağlam bacağıma doladı, sarmaş dolaş derken bunu kast ediyordum işte, inanamayacaksınız ama neredeyse her gün böyleydik alışmıştım artık. "Çok yakında kurtulacaksın alçıdan."

"Sonra gerçek bir randevuya çıkar mıyız?" Sesimin çok hevesli çıkmamasına özen göstererek sordum, Sehun'dan cevap olarak onaylayan bir hmmlama kazanmıştım.

"Peki sabahları birlikte koşar mıyız?" Yeni bir soru yönelttiğimde tekrar aynı karşılığı verdi fakat bu sefer biraz gecikmişti, düşünmüş müydü birde şerefsiz!

"Koşu yarışı da yaparız değil mi?"

"Seni yendiğim zaman çocuk gibi ağlamayacaksın tabii, tabii ki yaparız."

"Siktir oradan!" diyerek yumruğumu geçirdim karın boşluğuna, biraz acıtmış olsam gerek inlemişti yüksek sesle. "Sehun, özür dilerim, elime hakim olamadım bir an." Beline doladığım elimi hışımla karnına götürüp nazikçe ovmaya başladığımda dişlerinin arasından tısladı Sehun. Hay elimin ayarına tüküreyim, nasıl kıyabilmiştim sevdiğimin canına?

"Midem ağzımdan fırladı sandım," diye fısıldayınca ne yazık ki tutamadım kahkahamı, kusura bakmasındı ama komikti, sinirlerimi bozmuştu çok fena. "Gülme, Baekhyun, canım acıyor hâlâ."

"Kas mas kalmadı ki ben de, nasıl acıttım anlayamıyorum..." Kıkırtılarım arasında açıklama yapmaya çalıştım, bir yandan karnını acıtmayacak şekilde ovmaya devam ediyordum, gerçekten canını nasıl bu denli acıtabilmiştim anlayamıyordum çünkü dediğim gibi kas mas kalmamıştı ben de, ayağım sakatlanmadan öncesine kadar dayanıyordu üstelik bu durum. Düzeldiğim vakit spor salonundan çıkmayacaktım, kas yapacaktım bütün gün, çok fazla çalışacaktım eski formuma dönebilmek için. Hammalamıştım iyice, tüm gün yiyip yiyip yatmaktan götüm de büyümüştü ya, Sehun yüzünden verdiğim kiloları yine Sehun yüzünden geri almıştım ve kötü olan şuydu ki, almaya devam ediyordum. Jongin bana karpuz diyordu artık, karpuz yata yata büyürmüş, götüme tekme atarken söylemişti bunu, ha bir de götüm harbiden kocaman olmuş, tam avuçlanmalıkmış. Bunu duyunca yattığım yerden kolluklarımla dövmüştüm onu, kollukları ağzından sokup burnundan çıkarırdım yemin ediyorum, amaan neyse. Nerede kalmıştık?

"Çok şiddet yanlısın sen, sürekli dövüyorsun," diye sitem etti Sehun, ses tonu gerçekten de sitemkardı ve bu onu böyle gördüğüm ilk andı. "Ne yapayım ya, elimde değil. Çok kızdırıyorsunuz beni."

"Sadece dalga geçiyordum, Baekhyun... Sen çok hızlısın, ciddiyim, seni kimse geçemez. Bokt bile."

Dedikleriyle eriyerek doğruldum yerimden ve en az ses tonu kadar samimi görünen güzel suratına baktım mutlulukla, çok güzel gidiyordu fakat son dediği birazcık bozmuştu sanki. O da neydi be?

"Sehun, bebeğim, çok tatlısın fakat şu halimle beni herkesin geçebileceğini ikimiz de iyi biliyoruz. Üstelik Bokt ne? Bir dakika, dur dur, yoksa Bolt demeye mi çalıştın?"

Sehun umursamıyormuş gibi omuzlarını silkti. "Bokt daha çok yakıştı." Aman tanrım, bunu nasıl diyebilirdi?! "Hemen çık git buradan, Sehun, ilişkimiz tam şu an bitti."

Sehun'un kaşları çatıldı, inanmıştı harbiden dediğime, tam bir şapşikti yahu.

"Burası benim odam, Baekhyun, ve ilişkimizin bittiği falan yok!"

"Sadece dalga geçiyordum, bebeğim."

"Kes şunu, ben bebek değilim." Huysuz adam, huysuz! Her şeye karşı çık zaten, buna bile itiraz ediyordu ya ben nasıl sinir hastası olmayayımdı. Onun kadar huysuzunu görmemiştim hayatımda.

"Gerçek bir bebek anlamında kullanmadım zaten, Sehun. Bu sevgililerin genelde birbirine seslendiği bir hitaptır. Hoşuna gittiyse bana karşı kullanmaktan çekinme, bebeğim." Ona göz kırpınca bakışlarını kaçırdı hemencecik, bilgisayardan yansıyan ışık hüzmesi sağolsun hafiften kızarmaya başlayan yanaklarını görebiliyordum saklamayı beceremediğim bir gülümseme dudaklarımda çoktan yer edinmişken.

Ne zaman ona böyle tatlı bir şekilde seslensem kızarıp dururdu, bakışlarını kaçırır, sonra da konuyu değiştirirdi.

"Kapa çeneni..." İşte aynen böyle kaçıyordu benden fakat bilmiyordu kolay kolay kurtulamayacağını elimden.

"Sen nasıl istersen, bebeğim."

"Baekhyun, kapa çeneni dediğimde çeneni kapaman gerekiyor."

"Tamam bebeğim, kapıyorum şimdi."

"Baekhyun! Hâlâ devam ediyorsun!"

"Ne? Tam çenemi kapıyorum, sen konuşturuyorsun bebeğim."

Sehun en iyi yaptığı şeyi yaptı: bütün dünyayı ciğerlerine çekip sonra da burnundan soludu. Kendime hakim olamayarak sıkıştırdım koca burnunu iki parmağımın arasına, son zamanlarda yapmaktan en çok hoşlandığım şeydi, Sehun alışmış olsa gerek ben çekilene kadar gıkını bile çıkartmamış koca burnuyla oynamama izin vermişti. Nihayet geri çekildiğimde belimde duran elini biraz önce sıktığım (ve sanki oyuncakmışçasına sağa sola oynattığım) burnuna götürdü ve ovdu birkaç kez, neyse ki burnunu göremiyordu yoksa yine bir ton laf ederdi burnunu kızarttığım için.

Bilgisayardan yükselen seslerle ikimizin de bakışları o yöne kaydı, film kaldığı yerden oynamaya devam ediyordu ekranda fakat ilk açtığımızdaki heyecanın çoktan kaybolduğu bariz belliydi bakışlarımızdan, aynı anda iç çektik önümüze dönerken. Sırf izlemek için izliyorduk şuan çünkü başka yapacak adam akıllı bir şey yoktu pis ayağım yüzünden.

"Eğer sıkıldıysan kapatabilirim," Şaşırtıcı bir biçimde Sehun sessizliği bozdu ve müthiş bir öneride bulundu, hemen başımı salladım. "İyi olur, film biraz sıktı."

"İzninle," Sehun sırtımı hafifçe patpatlayınca üzerinden kalkmam gerektiğini anladım, istemeyerek göğsünden kalktığımda vakit kaybetmeden ayak uçlarımızdaki bilgisayara uzanmış, bana kıçını kesebilmem için güzel bir manzara sunmuş, ve filmle birlikte bilgisayarı da kapattıktan sonra tekrar eski konumunu almıştı. İzlediğim kısa ancak güzel şölenin kırıntıları dudaklarımdaki aptal gülümsemede saklıydı ve umarım Sehun onun kıçını arsızca kestiğimin, bu yüzden böyle pis pis güldüğümün, farkına varmazdı.

"Telefonunu versene, şu aptal oyunu oynamak istiyor canım," Elimi uzatarak söyledim, rahattım çünkü Sehun telefonunu vermekten hiç çekinmiyordu ama bu sefer elime hemencecik tutuşturmadı telefonunu, hatta... Hatta hiçbir hamlede bile bulunmadı. Ama neden, her zaman oynadığı şu oyuna hakaret ettiğim için mi?! "Veremem, üzgünüm."

"Ama neden?" Düşüncelerimi sesli dile getirdim isyankar bir ses tonuyla, Sehun inatla başını iki yana salladı. "Olmaz, Baekhyun, sürekli karıştırıp duruyor ve saçma sapan fotoğraflar çekiyorsun. Üstelik geçen gün sırf oyunu oynamayı beceremediğin için uygulamayı sildin," Dişlerini sıktığını gördüm. "En, sevdiğim, oyunu, sildin."

"Kabul et, Sehun, dünyanın en saçma oyunuydu o bir kere. Silmekle en iyisini yaptım. Hem oynamayı da becerebilmiştim tamam mı? Kapa çeneni. Fotoğraflarım da saçma değil, özene bezene çekiyorum ben onları, arkaplan yaparsın diye ama onu bile yapmıyorsun anasını satayım!"

"Sen benim fotoğraflarımı arkaplanın yapıyor musun ki?" Kaşlarını kaldırarak, küçümser bir tonda sordu Sehun.

"Yapıyorum tabii, gerizekalı!"

Şimdi çatmıştı kaşlarını işte, hakarete gelemiyordu hiç. "Benimle düzgün konuş."

"Sen de fotoğraflarımı arkaplanın yap o zaman, boşuna çekmiyoruz herhalde!"

"O zaman sen de arkaplanından Jongin'e sımsıkı sarıldığın fotoğrafı sil!"

"Sen başkalarına sarıldığın fotoğrafı saklamasını biliyorsun ama! Silmiyorum ve de silmeyeceğim, madem telefonumu karıştırıyorsun düzgün karıştır, kilit ekranımda Jongin olabilir fakat ana ekranımda sen varsın!" Çok da uzun bir cümle kurmamıştım lakin cümleleri nefes dahi alamadan hızlı bir şekilde sıraladığımdan ve ani bir öfke vücudumu kontrol altına aldığından cümlem bittiğinde nefes nefese kalmıştım, göğsüm hızlı hızlı inip kalkıyordu ve sinirimi bir gram olsun atamadığımı fark edince oldukça yüksek sesle oflamıştım. Sehun şok olmuş gibi yüzüme bakıyordu kocaman açtığı gözleriyle, onu bu denli şaşırtacak ne söyledim ki en fazla diye düşünmeme fırsat kalmadan gerçek tak etti kafama, içimden bildiğim tüm küfürleri geçirdim, ben çok fena boku yemiştim.

"Sen..." Sehun konuşmaya çalıştı fakat daha başlangıçta kaybolmuştu sesi, sesini bulmaya çalışır gibi durdu, sonra yeniden dudaklarını araladı. "Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?"

Çünkü lanet olası meraklı Jongin arabanı karıştırdı, diyemedim, arkadaşımı ispiyonlayamazdım. Ya da öyle bir fotoğrafı arabasının torpido gözünde saklayacak kadar salak olmamasını söyleyemezdim. Ben şu an hiçbir şey diyemezdim ki. Verecek cevabım yoktu. Nasıl dilime sahip çıkamamıştım?! Elimin de, dilimin de ayarı yoktu, tükürürdüm ben böyle işin içine!

"Baekhyun, sana bir soru sordum," diye tekrarladı, ses tonu korkutucuydu, her an bağırabilirmiş de kendini zor zapt ediyormuş gibiydi ve benim en çok korktuğum şey de buydu: bana bağıracak olması, birinin bana bağıracak olmasından korkuyordum ben.

"Arabamı karıştırdın, öyle değil mi? Bir o kalmıştı karıştırmadığın." Histerik bir kahkaha atınca ürkerek ondan birazcık uzaklaştım ancak gidebileceğim bir boşluk yoktu, her an zar zor sığıştığımız yatağından aşağı düşebilirdim. "İnsanların özeline sanki kendi özelinmiş gibi öylece burnunu sokamazsın, Baekhyun! Bıktım senin şu düşüncesizliğinden, karıştırmadığın bir şeyim kaldı mı?"

Bana ilk kez sesini yükseltmiyordu fakat ilki kadar göz korkutucuydu, ödümü patlatıyordu, pekâlâ sinirli olduğunu görebiliyordum ve birkaç saniye öncesine kadar ben de en az onun kadar zıvanadan çıkıktım lakin ona nefret kusmak gibi bir girişimde bulunmamış, onu küçük düşürmeye çalışmamıştım! Bu yaptığı çok... çok kırıcıydı tamam mı? Arabasını karıştıran ben bile değildim, arabasını karıştırdığımı da söylememiştim ancak o bana anında etiketi yapıştırmış, üzerine de içinde kim bilir ne zamandan beridir tuttuğu şeyleri bir bir suratıma çarptırmıştı. Hiç hoş değildi, Sehun şu an gözümde hiç hoş görünmüyordu ve ben de hiç hoş değildim.

"Sehun, yalnızca beni suçlayamazsın... Daha biraz önce telefonumu karıştırdığını üstükapalı bir şekilde dile getiriyordun! Hem... Hem arabanı karıştırdıysam ne olmuş? Madem senin için çok değerliydiler neden onları arabanda—" Sehun'un kaşları sözümü sertçe keserken daha da çatıldı. "Seni ilgilendirmez!"

Ağzımı açıp ona geri karşılık verecektim fakat sesim çıkmadı, öylece kalakalmıştım çünkü haklıydı, beni ilgilendirmiyordu, beni hiç ilgilenmiyordu ve benim ne söyleyecek sözüm ne de itiraz edecek hakkım vardı. Beni ilgilendirmezdi, bu kadar basit. En azından bunu yüzüme karşı bağırarak söylemese olmaz mıydı? Belki farkında değildi ancak beni kırıyordu, yine de sorun değildi, sinirli olduğu için böyle davranıyordu, biliyordum, sorun değildi...

Bir süre tek kelime demeden suratıma baktı öfkeyle solumaya devam ederken, ne kadar korkutucu göründüğü hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu, keşke dilime hakim olabilseydim de onu böyle görmeseydim diye düşündüm, onu bu hale sokmasaydım.

"Ben biraz hava alacağım," diyerek bozdu sessizliği, ağzından başka (güzel) şeyler çıkmasını dilemiştim oysaki, son bir bakış attıktan sonra yerinden kalktı ve kapıya doğru sert adımlarla koşuşturdu. Gitmesin istiyordum, gitmemesi için yalvarabilirdim, eğer yerimden çabucak kalkabilseydim onu durdurabilirdim, kalması için onu ikna edebilir, hatta izin verirse onu sakinleştirebilirdim bile fakat hiçbirini yapamadım, yapacak cesaretim mi yoktu yoksa Sehun çok mu hızlıydı bilmiyordum ama çoktan odadan çıkıp gitmiş, beni odasında yapayalnız, fazlasıyla kırgın ve pişman bir halde bırakıvermişti.

Demiştim ya, Sehun hep kaçıyordu, benden, sorunlarından, sorunlarımızdan. Bilmiyordu, kaçmak kurtulmak demek değildi... Bazen beni o kadar yoruyordu ki çabalamayı bırakasım geliyordu. Sürekli onun kaçmasından, benim de peşini bırakmamamdan yorulmuştum. Benimle açık açık konuşmuyordu, problemimiz de buydu zaten, biz birbirimize açık değildik. Bakın, tek suçlu olan o demiyordum, ikimiz de suçluyduk, ben de en az onun kadar suskundum. İkimiz de korkularımız hakkında konuşmuyorduk, Sehun kaçıyordu fakat benim aklımdan kaçmak bile geçmiyordu, soracak olursa hiç düşünmeden anlatırdım oysa, ama sormuyordu. Bu yüzden ben de ona soramıyordum.

Kapının açıldığını duyunca heyecanlanarak yerimde doğruldum ve dolan gözlerimi saklama gereği duymadan kapıdan içeri giren kişiye baktım, Sehun'un geri döneceğini düşünecek kadar acizdim, elbette gelen Sehun değildi.

"Baekhyun? Sehun nerde? Birlikte film izleyeceksiniz sanıyordum," Dudaklarında yarım bir sırıtmayla kapıyı arkasından kapattı, doğruca yatağına yöneldi. Cevap vermek ile cevap vermemek arasında kalmıştım ancak Minseok'un bir şeyler bildiği gerçeği aklımda şimşek gibi çakınca ağzım kendiliğinden açıldı. "Tartıştık ve o gitti."

Yastığa koyduğu kafasını şaşkın bir ifadeyle kaldırıp bana bakmaya başladı. "Neden tartıştınız? Evlilik yolunda emin adımlarla ilerliyordunuz oysaki," Güzel bir modda olsaydım dediğine gülerdim fakat yaptığım tek şey hafifçe omuz silkmek olmuştu. "Yanlışlıkla ağzımdan arabasında onun için... onun için değerli bir fotoğrafı bulduğumu kaçırdım. Sonra beni her şeyine burnumu sokmakla suçladı ve biraz hava alacağını söyleyerek gitti."

Şimdi yerinde doğrulmuş, dudaklarını ısırarak bana anlayamadığım bir şekilde bakıyordu. "Hangi fotoğraftı, Baekhyun?" diye sordu alçak bir tonda. "Yanında tahminimce onun yaşlarında olan iki çocuk vardı, fotoğrafın arkasında da 'hayatımdaki en değerli iki kişi' yazıyordu. Bak, arabasını falan karıştırmadım ben, bir şekilde buldum işte, bunun önemi yok... Sadece, beni suçlaması hiç hoş değildi. Bir açıklamayı hak ettiğimi düşünmüştüm ama o yalnızca kaçtı, her zaman yaptığı gibi."

Minseok anladığını bildiren biçimde ağır ağır başını salladı, dudaklarını ısırmaya devam ediyordu ve lanet olsun, ne zaman kafamdaki soru işaretlerine mantıklı bir açıklama yapacaktı acaba?! Ortada her ne bok dönüyorsa, ya da dönmüşse,   
öğrenmeyi hak ettiğimi düşünüyordum. Sırlardan sıkılmıştım artık.

"Ona biraz zaman ver," dedi geri yatarken, başka da bir şey söylemedi. Bu kadar basit miydi yani? Ben ona yeteri kadar zaman vermiştim, daha ne kadar zaman bekletecekti beni?

Homurdana homurdana yerimde doğruldum ve kolluklarıma uzanıp zar zor ayağa kalktım. "Nereye?" diye sordu Minseok göz ucuyla bana bakarken, cevap vermeden önce omuz silktim. "Odama tabii ki, başka nereye olacak? Burada duracak halim yok ya." Ona da gıcık kapmıştım tam şuan, benimle konuşmasındı, en azından sinirim geçene kadar.

"Sehun geri gelecektir, beklesene. Hem nasıl gideceksin? Otur, Baekhyun."

Onu duymazdan gelerek kapıya doğru seke seke yürüdüm, hiçbir şey umurumda değildi, geri geleceğini elbette biliyordum.

"Giderim ben," Tüm itirazlarına inat kapıyı açıverdim ve def olup gittim. Sehun kafasına estiği gibi gidebiliyorsa, ben de gidebilirdim. Nereye gitmişti bilmiyordum fakat ben doğruca odama gidiyordum çünkü bu ayakla gidebilecek başka yerim yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bir an önce ayağımın düzelmesini istiyordum, böylece içime attığım her şeyi, sıkıntılarımı koşarak kusabilirdim, stresimi atabildiğim tek faaliyet koşmaktı ve ben koşamıyordum anasını satayım. Ben de sorunlarımdan kaçmak istiyordum. Ciğerlerim tıkanana ve kıçımdan terler akana kadar koşmak istiyordum, ama koşamıyordum... Sinirlerim daha da bozulmuştu şimdi.

"Çabuk ayrılın yoksa ikinizi de kulaklarından tutar camdan aşağı sallandırırım," diye tehditkar bir ses tonuyla giriş yaptım odaya, nasıl bir manzara ile karşılaşacağımı bildiğimden söylemiştim bunu ve evet, tam da beklediğim gibi bir manzaraydı: iki sırık yatakta oturmuş birbirlerinin yüzlerine dokunup gülüşüyordu sanki çok komik bir şeymiş gibi. Kapıyı sertçe kapatmamı ve sesimdeki soğukluğu işitince gülüşmeyi kesip bana dönmüşlerdi ancak onlara bir kez daha bakma gereği duymadan kendimi direkt yatağıma atıvermiştim. Onlara bakacak olursam sinirlerim kafayı yerdim herhalde. Bu iki aptal bile birbirlerinden deli gibi hoşlanırken bizim Sehun ile aylardır yaptığımız tek şey kavga etmekti.

"Ne oldu yine," Jongin iç çekerek yan tarafımdan seslendi. "Ebenin körü oldu, Jongin, sorma bir şey. Chanyeol'un odasında devam edin oynaşmaya, seslerinizi dinleyecek modda değilim."

"Bu sefer ne yaptı?" Jongin'in kimi kast ettiğini hepimiz biliyorduk elbette.

"Hiçbir şey," diye yalanladım, seni ispiyonlamak istemediğim için suçu üstüme alındım ve tartıştık diyemezdim. "Ben yaptım, boşver. Hadi, başka odada oynaşın."

İkiletmeyerek yerlerinden kalktığını duydum, ne kadar inatçı olduğumu ikisi de biliyordu. "Gelirim bir-iki saate," dedi omzumu sıvazlarken, gözlerim kapalı başımı salladım ve sonra uzaklaşan adımlarını dinledim. "Işığı da kapatır mısın?" Sehun ile takıla takıla karanlığa alışmıştım, odaya ışık girdiği an kafayı sıyıracak gibi oluyordum. "Tabii, çok düşünerek üzme kendini. Sonra görüşürüz." Ardından ışıklar söndü, hava karardığından oda da karanlığa gömüldü ve kapı kapandı.

Üzgün değildim, kırgındım. Ağlayacak gibi de değildim, gerçekten, ağlamayı düşünmüyordum bile. Sadece sinirlerim fazlasıyla bozulmuştu, beni yine bıçak gibi kesen sözleriyle kırmıştı, üzerine beni terk edip gitmişti. Cehennemin dibine gitsin demeye de kıyamıyordum anasını satayım, çok uzağa gitmesin yeterdi, hava soğuk değildi ama akşamları serinlediğinden üşürdü şimdi o, gerizekalı ceketini de almamıştı yanına. Götü donardı umarım, biraz akıllanmasını diliyordum. Yine de çok üşümeden odasına dönsündü, rahat etmezdi içim.

Sızlanarak yerimde döndüm ve elime göğsüme koyup derin bir nefes aldım, göğsüm sıkışıyor, kalbim ağrıyordu. Kalbimde kocaman bir ağırlık vardı ve ben yalnızca Sehun'u istiyordum. Ne olduğumuzu, ya da bize ne olacağını, bilmiyordum, öff, ayrılmış mıydık şimdi? Nasıl uyuyacaktım ben? Deli gibi uykum vardı ama kalbimdeki ağrı uyumama izin vermiyordu. Acaba şimdi ne yapıyordu, neredeydi, ne düşünüyordu? Yürüyor muydu, koşuyor muydu yoksa yorulmuş ve bir yere mi oturmuştu? Ya da odasına geri mi dönmüştü? Belki de arabasına gitmişti, hatta torpido gözünden almıştı değerli fotoğrafını, bakıyordu buruk buruk gülümseyerek. Harikasın, Byun Baekhyun, kendi canını kendin acıtıyorsun saçma sapan şeyler hayal edip, aferin sana.

Bana kızgın mıydı, kırgın mı? Eşyalarını karıştırdığım için nasıl hissediyordu? Pişman olmuş muydu söylediklerinden, yoksa daha ağır şeyler söylemediği için pişman mıydı? Ne kadar üzgündü? Hepsini bilmek istiyordum fakat yaptığım tek şey elim kalbimde, yatağımda yan dönmüş rahatsızca bir pozisyonda uzanarak onu düşünmekti. Acaba o da beni düşünüyor muydu tam şu an?

Düşündüğüm bir ara uyuyakalmışım, rüyamda akşam üzeri Sehun'la birlikte izlediğimiz filmi izliyordum tek başına, elimde bir kavanoz turşuyla, nasıl bilinçaltıma girdiyse artık film zihnimde bile takılıp duruyordu. Filmin -rüyamın mı demeliydim- ortalarında uyanıverdim yatağımdaki kıpırdanmayla.

İlk hissettiğim şey bir kolun karnıma dolanmasıydı, tanıdık parfüm kokusuyla gözlerim iyice açılmaya başladı ve tam arkamı dönüp onunla yüzleşecekken beni son anda durdu ve göğsünü sırtımla birleştirdi. "Uyandırmak istememiştim, üzgünüm," Mırıltısını kulağımda işittim, dudak uçlarını hissedebiliyordum, konuşurken kulağıma sürtmüş, beni gıdıklatmıştı. "Rüya görüyorum, değil mi?" Sehun öyle dengemi bozmuştu ki, bazen gerçek dünya ile hayal dünyamı karıştırıyordum. Rüya olmasından feci korkuyordum, bu yüzden acilen yüzünü görmem lazımdı.

Sehun'un kıkırdadığını duydum ve tamam, dedim, bu kesinlikle bir rüya, ama en azından güzel bir rüya çünkü Sehun bana sarılarak melek gibi gülüyor.

"Rüya değil," diye fısıldadı, dudak uçlarının tekrardan tenimin üzerinden hareket ettiğini hissettim, tüylerimin diken diken olduğuna yemin edebilirdim. "Özür dilemeye geldim."

Nefesimi tutarak ona döndüm, bu sefer beni durdurmamıştı, karanlık olduğundan yüzünü pek net seçemiyordum ancak dudaklarında sıcak bir gülümseme gördüğüme bahse girerdim. Umarım gözlerim beni yanıltmıyordu, yoksa gözlerime çatal saplardım.

"Uyuduğunu görünce yanına kıvrılayım dedim ama seni uyandırıverdim, kusura bakma."

Salak, iyi ki uyandırıverdin.

"Rüya olmadığına emin miyiz?" Şüpheyle sordum, hâlâ tam olarak bunun bir rüya olmadığına inanmamıştım, ciddiyim. Sehun dudaklarını dudaklarıma örtüp beni nazikçe öpmeseydi inanmamaya devam ederdim çünkü vay anasını, rüya olamayacak kadar mükemmel hissettirmişti yalnızca üç-beş saniyede. Tadını alabiliyordum, dudaklarımda bıraktığı ıslaklığı hissedebiliyordum ve bu müthişti, Sehun muhteşemdi. "Eminiz," diye mırıldandı geri çekildiğinde, karnımdaki elini yanağıma çıkarıp parmaklarıyla dudağımın kenarını okşadı, elleri soğuktu fakat sımsıcak hissettiriyordu. "Eminiz." Onu tekrarladım, dudaklarımda uyku sersemin verdiği tembel bir gülümseme belirmişti.

"Geleceğini düşünmemiştim," Ben de ondan cesaret alarak elimi yüzüne çıkardım ve okşamaya başladım, ne kadar dokunursam dokunayım ya da seversem seveyim yetmiyordu, ona dokunmaya doyamıyordum. "Neden ki?" Gerçekten merak ediyormuş gibi bir ses tonuyla sorunca güldüm. "Beni terk ettiğini sandım."

"O da nereden çıktı? Terk etmiş gibi mi görünüyorum?" Hafifçe kaşlarını çattı fakat o da gülüyordu tıpkı benim gibi. Aptal adam, sinirlerimi gerçekten, gerçekten ama gerçekten fena bozmuştu! "Eh, beni odanda öylece bırakıp çektin gittin, böyle düşünmem doğaldı bence." Konuşurken parmakları dudaklarımla oynuyordu ve bunun ne kadar dikkat dağıtıcı olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu, kafayı yiyordum ancak güzel hissettirdiğinden dolayı.

"Biliyorum, düşüncesiz davrandım, özür dilerim. Gitmeden önce söylediklerim için de çok özür dilerim. Biraz sert çıkıştım, üzgünüm."

Kulaklarıma inanamıyordum, Oh Sehun benden özür mü diliyordu?

"Sehun... Seni affediyorum, seni her zaman affederim. Sorun değil, yani sorun ama sorun bu değil." Durdum, karnım feci kasılmıştı ve kendimi bir anda kötü hissetmiştim çünkü bu konu beni mahvediyordu. "Aramızda sırların olmasını istemiyorum. Anlıyorsun, değil mi? Birbirimize gerçekten güveniyorsak sakladığımız her şeyi dökülmemiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Bunu yalnızca seni kast ederek söylemiyorum, buna ben de dahilim. Senden bir şey, bir şeyler, saklamak istemiyorum."

Sehun usulca başını salladı. "Anlıyorum," dedi oldukça kısık bir ses tonuyla, dibine girmemiş olsaydım ne dediğini anlayamazdım. "Ben de istemiyorum, sana her şeyi anlatmak istiyorum ama şu an, Baekhyun, şu an kendimi anlatmaya hiç hazır hissetmiyorum. Bu sana güvenmiyorum demek değil, yalnızca şu an buna hazır değilim, anlıyor musun?"

Ben de tıpkı biraz önce onun yaptığı gibi usul usul başımı salladım, sözlerinde samimi olduğuna dair hiçbir kuşkum yoktu ve ona tüm kalbimle inanıyordum. Hazır olana kadar beklerdim... sanırım. "Anlıyorum, ve seni anlatman için zorlamıyorum fakat çok geciktirme olur mu? Bu beni huzursuz ediyor."

"Tamam," Güldü, en azından şu an hazır hissetmediği konu hakkında konuşurken kötü gözükmüyordu. "Geciktirmeyeceğim, söz veriyorum. Bu beni de huzursuz ediyor; aramızda gizli saklı şeylerin olması."

Midemden yeni bir çalkalanma geçti. "Gelmene sevindim," diyerek konuyu değiştirdim. "Yüzüme yumruğunu geçirmediğin için sevindim." Kendimi tutamayarak güldüm ve onu kendime çekip yanağına sulu bir öpücük bahşettim. "O kadar da şiddet yanlısı değilim, abartma." Bir kere ben şiddete karşıydım, en yakın arkadaşlara uygulanması dışında tabii.

"Bunu her gün kıçıma kolluklarıyla vuran kişi mi diyor?" Kuru iftira! Yanlışlıkla elim çarpıyordu benim, bilerek vurmuyordum, yemin ederim.

"Her gün değil, tamam mı? Orada anlaşalım bi', yalan yanlış şeyler söyleme lütfen."

"Tabii, tabii," diye geçiştirdi beni, inanamayacaksınız ama gülümsemesini korumaya devam ediyordu. "Aslında bugün sana bir şey daha söyleyecektim fakat fırsat olmadı işte, biliyorsun, her neyse." Dudağımın kenarını itinayla tekrar tekrar okşuyordu, yanılmıyorsam tam benimin olduğu yerdi orası. Devam etmesi için başımı sallayınca yeniden konuşmaya başladı. "Konu annem... Son birkaç gündür beni gerek mesaj yoluyla olsun gerek arayarak taciz edip duruyor. Bu yüzden telefonumu vermedim çünkü mesajları görürsün ya da tam sen bakarken mesaj atar diye korktum. Yanlışlıkla ağzımdan sevgilim olduğunu kaçırdım ve o günden beri seni onunla tanıştırmam için yalvarıyor, hatta psikolojik baskı bile kuruyor. Her seferinde reddetiyordum fakat dün dayanamadım ve tamam dedim, yani şey, yarın öğle yemeğine davetliyiz. Eğer istemiyorum dersen iptal edebilirim ama yine de seninle tanışmadan peşimi bırakmayacaktır, haberin olsun."

Normalden fazla konuştuğundan cümlesi bitince uzun uzun soluklandı, böyle çenesi düşüyordu ya hani, bayılıyordum onu dinlemeye yahu. Sabaha kadar konuşsa sabaha kadar dinlerdim.

Ama şu an konuştuğu konu da neydi öyle be, neler demişti o az önce?!

"Annenle mi tanışacağım, yanlış duydum galiba, tekrar eder misin?"

Yanlış duymuş olmayı diliyordum.

Fakat Sehun beni yanıltmamıştı. "Gayet doğru duydun, Baekhyun, yarın annemle tanışacaksın. Ne yapayım, aynı senin gibi inatçı o da, çenesinden kurtulmamın başka bir yolu yoktu."

"Sehun, hemen ayrıl benden."

"Ya Baekhyun, saçma sapan konuşma, altı üstü bir öğle yemeği."

"Sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun? Yarın annenle tanışacağım, Sehun, seni doğuran kadınla! Ne demek altı üstü bir öğle yemeği? Sensin altı üstü bir öğle yemeği. Annemle tanışacaksın diyorsun resmen, hemde yarın."

Sehun ofladı, ani gerginlikten dolayı dudaklarımı kemirmeye başlamıştım ki Sehun parmaklarını resmen ağzımın içine sokarak ısırmama engel oldu. Parmağını ısırmamak için kendimi zor tuttum. "Çok da büyük bir mesele değil, Baekhyun, endişelenme. En fazla iki saat otururuz, yemeğimizi yer sonra ise kalkarız. Tamam de, hadi lütfen, benim için."

"Parmakların buz gibi, kaç saattir dışardasın sen?"

Üst dudağımı okşarken cevapladı. "Bilmiyorum, buraya gelmeden önce odaya geri döndüm ve seni bulamayınca direkt buraya geldim. Bir dakika ya, konuyu değiştirmeye çalışma."

"Üşümüşsün belli, hasta olmasan bari."

"Tamam de, hadiiii."

"Sesin kısılmaya başlamış gibi, iyi bok yedin bu saate kadar dışarda durarak."

"Tamam der misin?"

"Evet evet, bayağı sesin kısılmış senin, şimdi uyuyalım da ben sana yarın—" Parmağını tekrardan ağzıma sokarak susturdu beni. Utanmasa elini sokacaktı ağzıma, pislik herif. "Sus artık."

"Tamam."

Dudaklarında zafer kazanmışcasına bir gülümseme belirince hasiktir diye geçirdim içimden, ben yanmıştım.

"İşte böyle, teşekkür ederim beni ve annemi kırmadığın için." Yüzüme doğru yaklaştı ve alnıma bir buse kondurup geri çekildi. "Hadi uyuyalım şimdi, çok uykum var."

"Allah seni kahretsin, Oh Sehun, nefret ediyorum senden. En azından birkaç gün önceden haber verebilirdin, ben şimdi yarın ne giyeceğim? Üstelik bu sakat ayağımla mı karşısına çıkacağım kadının? Offffff."

"Boşver bunları sen, uyu."

"Tamam, arkamı mı döneyim yoksa böyle iyi mi?" Göğsüne yaslanmanın rahatlığını hatırlayarak sordum, birde elini sahiplenircesine karnıma dolayışını.

"Fark etmez, Baekhyun, uyu yeter."

"Tamam o zaman arkamı döneyim."

Onayladığını belli eden bir mırıltı çıkardıktan sonra ona arkamı döndüm, hevesle sırtımı pat diye göğsüne yapıştırdım fakat bu yalnızca üst taraflarımızın birleşmesine neden olmamıştı, alt taraflarımızda pat diye toslamıştı birbirine.

"Yok Baekhyun, önünü dön sen."

Bence de Baekhyun, önünü dön en iyisi sen, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun gece gece gerizekalı!

"Tamam o zaman önüme döneyim ben." Masum masum mırıldandım ve utangaç bir gülümsemeyle önümü döndüm, neyse ki gözleri hâlâ kapalıydı. "İyi geceler," diye fısıldadı, ben de onu tekrarladım gözlerimi huzurla kapamadan önce. "İyi geceler."

 


	30. Bir şey unuttun ben de hatırlatıyorum

****"Kırk iki dakika, otuz altı saniye ve on üç salise." Kolundaki -hiç çıkarmadığı- pahalı saate bakarak homurdandığını gördüm Sehun'un. Her zaman ki gibi onun ne ima ettiğini anlamadığımdan kaşlarımı garip bir şekilde kaldırdım ve elimde tutmaya devam ettiğim gömlekle bütün işimi gücümü bırakıp ona döndüm, odaya girdiği andan beri durduğu pozisyonunu bozmamıştı, avuç içlerini yatağa dayamış sırtını hafifçe geriye doğru vererek sıkkın bir ifadeyle oturuyordu, ve bacakları yine üst üsteydi. "O ne?" diye sordum gerçekten de meraklı bir ses tonuyla. Sehun yeniden homurdandı, bu sefer ki daha yüksek sesliydi ve sanki birazdan 'bıktım lan senden' diyerek yerinden kalkıp ağzımı burnumu kıracakmış ya da odayı hışımla terk edecekmiş gibi duruyordu. Sorunun ne olduğunu veya onu neyi bu kadar sıktığını bilmiyordum fakat tahminlerim vardı, yüzde yüz doğru çıkacak tahminlerim. "Buraya geldiğimden bu yana geçen zaman dilimi, Baek," diye açıkladı yüz ve vücut dilinin aksine sakince, ses tonu yumuşacıktı ancak aynısını şu anki hali için söyleyemezdim maalesef. "Beni tam kırk iki dakikadır bekletiyorsun, altı üstü bir kıyafet seçeceksin!" İşte görüyorsunuz, sakin kalmaya çalışması yalnızca on saniye falan sürmüştü.

"Saçmalama, Sehun, kırk iki dakikadır bekletmiyorum. Kırk üç oldu!" Kıkırdamama engel olamayarak söyledim, ki bence çok yanlış bir şey yapmıştım, sakinleşmesi için olayı şakaya vurayım diye düşünmüştüm lakin bakışlarına bakılacak olursa hiç iyi düşünmemiştim. Bu onu daha çok sinirlendirmiş olsa gerek tam da beklediğim gibi hışımla yerinden kalkıp göz kapayıp açıncaya kadar dibimde beliriverdi, alev alev yanan gözlerini doğrudan gözlerime doğrulmuştu ve bu çok tehlikeliydi, her an beni cayır cayır yakabilirdi. "Komik mi? Ben gülüyor muyum şu an, Baekhyun?"

Tehlikeli sularda yüzdüğümü bile bile müthiş bir cesaretle kaldırdım ellerimi, yanaklarına götürdüm, dudaklarının kenarını kavradığım gibi hafifçe yana, birazcık da üste doğru açtım. "Evet, gülüyorsun şu an." Pek gülüyor gibi görünmüyordu fakat teknik olarak suratı gülüyordu şu an, önemli olan buydu. "Baekhyun!" Bağırarak uzaklaştırdı yüzündeki ellerimi, ama bırakmamıştı bileklerimi. "Bana bak, çocuk, eğer hemen şimdi ne giyeceğine karar vermezsen ağzını burnunu öperim!"

"Kırarım," diye düzelttim, pişkin pişkin sırıtıyordum çünkü Sehun hiç de sinirli görünmüyordu ve hâlâ bileklerimi saran ellerini çözmemiş, sımsıkı tutuyordu. Birazdan dudaklarıma yapışırdı, biliyordum. "Ağzımı burnumu kırman gerekiyor, öpmen değil."

"Evet, kırarım dedim zaten." Sıçıp sıvaması yok muydu ya, bayılıyordum.

"Ver bi' öpücük de hazırlanmaya geri döneyim," dedikten sonra dudaklarına doğru uzanınca itiraz etmeyip kafasını hafifçe aşağı eğdi ve dudaklarımızı birleştirdi, sakin kalmaya çalışması da en az sinirli kalmaya çalışması kadar uzun sürüyordu işte, Sehun anca bu kadar sinirli kalabiliyordu. Sehun aniden parlar, yine aniden sönerdi, abartısız söylüyorum; artık onu avucumun içi gibi ezbere biliyordum.

"Çabuk ol biraz, geç kalırsak annemin çenesinden kurtulamayız," Geri çekildiğinde söyledi, ardından beni dolabıma doğru çevirdi ve artık bir kıyafet seçebilmem adına itekledi. "Tamam ama sen de azcık yardımcı ol yahu, karar veremiyorum bir türlü."

"Neresine yardımcı olacağım, Baek, alt tarafı üzerine bir tişört altına da pantolon geçireceksin ya. Bu kadar zor olamaz."

Demesi kolaydı tabii. "Sevgilisinin annesiyle tanışacak olan kişi sen değilsin, sus."

"Sevgilisini cazgır annesiyle tanıştıracak olan sen değilsin, asıl sen sus." diyerek geri püskürttü Sehun. Kısa bir omuz silkmeden sonra kapağı sonuna kadar açık olan darmadağınık dolabımı karıştırmaya geri döndüm. Hay, diye geçirdim içimden günde belki de beş milyon kez yaptığım gibi, alışkanlık olmuştu hay diye başlayıp sövmek veyahut yeri geldiğinde müstehcen müstehcen küfürler kusmak, lakin, böyle işin içine tüküreyim, diye sonlandırdım bu sefer. Harbiden de böyle işin içine tükürürdüm ama ben, Sehun'un da dediği kadar vardım anasını satayım, tam kırk üç dakikadır kıyafet seçmeye çalışıyordum ve hâlâ birinde karar kılabilmiş değildim, işin kötü yanı kılabilecekmişim gibi de durmuyordum hiç. Ne olurdu yani Sehun biraz yardımcı olsa...

"Bak şimdi, bu pantolon bacaklarımı -ve bonus olarak bilmek istersin diye söylüyorum, kıçımı da- çok güzel sarıyor. Bu pantolonun üstüne şu elimde tuttuğum açık mavi baskılı tişörtü mü giymeliyim yoksa biraz önce gösterdiğim kareli siyah beyaz gömleği mi? Tişörtü giydiğimde masum mu masum bir sporcu gibi görünüyorum ama gömleği giydiğimde çok çok havalı bir sporcuya dönüşüyorum, bu ikisi arasında kaldım işte. Annenin üzerinde mükemmel bir ilk görüş izlenimi yaratmak istiyorum fakat hangisiyle bunu başarabilirim bilmiyorum, yani yardımcı olmazsan ağzını burnunu öperim." Öpücük göndererek bitirdim uzun cümlemi, Sehun'un yüzünde yarısında dinlemeyi bıraktığını bas bas bağıran şapşal bir ifade vardı.

"Bence başka bir pantolon seçerek başlamalısın, Baekhyun, üzerine ne giydiğin önemli değil."

"Hayır, kesinlikle olmaz, bu pantolonu giyeceğim bugün. Hazır kilo vermişken giymem gerek, anlasana."

"Kilo mu verdin, pardon? Kilo aldın be, ne vermesi salak!"

Dudaklarımı büzdüm küçük bir çocuk gibi, bir insana asla ama asla kilo aldığını söylememeliydiniz.

"Kalbimi kırdın, hemen özür dile."

"Gerçekler acıtır, Baekhyun, üzgünüm." Yüzünü görmüyordum fakat güldüğünü biliyordum, ses tonundan belliydi dudaklarında arsız bir gülüşün yer edindiği, bakmama gerek bile yoktu kesinleştirmek için.

"Ben gömleği giymeye karar verdim, ilk birkaç düğmesini de açık bırakacağım ki göğsüm görünsün, kışkırtayım biraz insanları. Şimdi kapa gözlerini üzerimi değiştireceğim." dedim ve ondan herhangi bir karşılık beklemeden soyunmaya başladım, ben çıldırmış olmalıydım çünkü Sehun'un gözlerini kapamadığını biliyordum, ikiletmeden kapattığını da biliyordum fakat bu sefer kapatmadığına dair bir his vardı içimde. "Bence tişört uygundu..." Cılız bir ses ben pantolonu zar zor ayağımın alçılı yerinden geçirmeye çalışırken duyuldu, kesinlikle gözlerini kapamamıştı. Kıçımı Sehun'a dönmek ne kadar doğruydu bilmiyordum ama artık geri dönemezdim ve yetmişti canım, biraz utanmaz olmalıydım.

Sehun'un vücudumu delip geçen bakışlarını hissedebiliyordum, biliyordum, nihayet üzerimi giyinip de ona döndüğüm zaman ise göz göze gelmemiz tezimi çok fena doğrulamıştı.

"Beni mi dikizliyorsun?" diye sordum cevabını bildiğim halde, gömleğimin üstten ilk birkaç düğmesini kasten iliklemediğimi gözüne sokmak istercesine gömleğin yakalarıyla oynadım. Tabii ki Sehun'un ahlaksız gözleri o bölgeye kaymıştı.

"Gidelim artık," diyerek konuyu geçiştirdi, cevabımı almadığım halde üstelemedim ve seke seke komodine gidip telefonumu cebime sıkıştırıverdim, sonra koltuk değneklerimi aldım, benim biricik kolluklarım olmasaydı ben nasıl yaşardım lakin bir hafta sonra onlardan da kurtulacaktım o yüzden fazla duygusal bir bağlantı kurmasam iyi olurdu.

"Ben hazırım," dedim ona dönerken, onayı alınca yerinden kalktı ve birlikte kapıya yürüdük, elbette önderliği o üstlenmişti çünkü ben ayağım yüzünden ağır vasıtaydım, bir koşucuya hiç yakışmıyordu en arkada olmak fakat ne yapalım işte, durum böyleydi, en azından şimdilik.

Sehun yarı yolda yavaşlığımdan yakınıp kıyafetim bozulacak diye ettiğim tüm itirazlarıma rağmen beni kucağına aldı, eh, arabasına daha kısa bir sürede varmıştık.

"Baekhyun, göğsünü kapat tanrı aşkına," Sehun'un karışmadan duramayacağını biliyordum, sonunda arabaya bindiğimizde çıkarmıştı ağzındaki baklayı, dayanamamıştı tabii. "Yoo, kapatmayacağım. Çok yakışıklı görünüyorum böyle."

Sehun büyük bir iç çekti, hâlâ arabayı çalıştırmamıştı ve biz gerçekten bu gidişle geç kalacaktık, çok geç. Sonra annesi yanlış anlayacaktı işte ya, ben kadının gözünde kötü bir çocuk gibi görünmek istemiyordum.

"Baekhyun, bir şey unuttun." Bana doğru eğilmeden önce söyleyiverdi fakat ben bir şey unutmadığıma çok çok emindim. Her şeyim yanımdaydı, her şeyim hazırdı, kemerimi de takmıştım. Sehun yine bir yerlerinden uyduruyordu kesin. Dudaklarını dudaklarıma yapıştırınca kesinlikle uydurduğuna emin oldum. Şerefsiz, canı sıkıldı mı öpüyordu beni, ansızın yapışıyordu dudaklarıma yemin ediyorum bir gün bu yüzden aklımı kaybedecektim.

Sehun sebepsiz bir açlıkla dudaklarımı tabiri caizse sömürürken elimden geldiğince ona karşılık vermeye çalışıyor, sakin olması adına ensesini okşuyordum (çünkü Sehun şu an resmen kızgınlık dönemine girmiş hayvanlar gibiydi) ancak Sehun durmuyordu, dudaklarını dudaklarımdan ayırdığında geri çekileceğini sanmıştım ama dudakları tenimde aşağılara doğru kayınca çok yanıldığımı fark ettim. Dudakları önce çeneme dokunmuştu, sonra boynumda soluklanmış ve birkaç kelebek öpücük armağan etmişti oraya, köprücük kemiklerimde durdu, ardından tekrar aşağılara doğru inmeye devam etti ve gömleğimin açık bıraktığı göğsüm ile köprücük kemiklerim arasında yolculuğunu sonlandırdı. "Sehun—" Ondan beklentimin çok çok uzağında Sehun dudakları arasına sıkıştırdığı derimi emmeye başlayınca yüksek sesle inledim, Sehun daha önce hiç bu kadar ileriye gitmemişti. "N-Ne yapıyorsun?" Eski hasarlı ilişkilerimden öğrendiğim bir şey varsa o da şuydu ki şu an tenimin üzerinde yaptığı şey 'seninle seks yapmak istiyorum' demenin farklı bir versiyonuydu ve ben bu yüzden tırsıyordum, tek dileğim Sehun'un bunu kasıtlı olarak yapmıyor olmasıydı.

Sehun cevap verme gereği duymayıp tenime yeni ısırıklar bahşetmeye devam etti, allah kahretsin ki iniltilerimi tutamıyor ve ellerime hakim olamıyordum, Sehun'un kafasını göğsüme beni daha çok inletsin, pardon çıldırtsın, diye bastırmak ne tür bir fanteziydi inanın ben de bilmiyordum, ikimiz de kafayı yemiş olmalıydık ya da uzun bir süredir birileriyle birlikte olmadığımızdandı bu azgınlığımız, kaç aydır çıkıyorduk ve en ileri gittiğimiz an şu andı.

"Geç kalacağız," Kafasını kaldırmaya çalıştığımda bana izin vermedi, ileri gitmesini istemiyordum ve burası tam da durmamız gereken kısımdı. "Sehun, d-durmalısın."

Bunu dememle Sehun kafasını göğsümden kaldırdı, hay anasını avradını satayım diye iç geçirdiğim kirazı andıran kızarmış dudaklarıyla konuşmaya başladı. "Seninle bu arabada işi pişirmeyeceğim, Baekhyun, sakin ol biraz."

"O zaman ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun, gerizekalı?!" Amacı neydi, onu anlayamıyordum yemin ederim.

"Hatırlatıyorum," diye açıkladı, kısa ve özdü. Yine hiçbir şey anlamamış, bön bön bakmıştım güzelim suratına. "Neyi?" Yavaşça üzerimden çekildi, sırtını kendi koltuğuna yaslamadan önce benim oturduğum kısmın mini aynasını indirmişti. "Göğsünü kapatman gerektiğini," dedi arsız arsız sırıtırken, tam o an amacının ne olduğunu anlayıverdim fakat iş işten çoktan geçmişti, aynadaki yansımamda aynısını söylüyordu, gömleğimin açık bıraktığı yerlerde makyaj malzemeleri olmadan asla kapatamayacağım kızarıklıklar mevcuttu.

"Seni geberteceğim, Oh Sehun!" Çığlığım arabada yankılandı ve yolculuğumuz bitene kadar da nefret çığlıklarım devam etti.

***

"Bak, geç kaldık işte, annem orada oturuyor." Sehun parmağıyla yan profili gözüken bir kadını gösterdiğinde bakışlarım hemencecik gösterdiği yeri buldu. Bir kadın, dört kişilik bir masada yalnız başına oturmuş önüne koyulan yemekleri mideye indiriyordu hızlı hızı. Yuh, diye geçirdim içimden, yemek yerken de aynı anasına benziyormuş meğer Sehun. Aynı hız, aynı keyifle yiyorlardı. Annesine benzeyeceğini düşünmüştüm elbet, fakat bu kadarını beklemiyordum, beklememiştim.

"Senin yüzünden geç kaldık, şerefsiz! Sanki ben dedim em boğazımı diye."

Sehun bana göz ucuyla şöyle bir baktı, sanki yalan söylüyordum anasını satayım. "Boğazını emmedim bir kere," diye düzeltti bilmiş bilmiş, ne fark ederdi ha boğazım ha göğsüm, emmişti işte.

"Of çok heyecanlandım ben, ya beni beğenmezse?" Sehun yürümemde yardımcı olmak adına belime doladığı eliyle beni yavaş yavaş annesinin oturduğu masaya doğru sürüklemeye başlayınca derin bir nefes çektim içime, geri verememekten korkuyordum, kesin ölecektim bugün, hatta şu an, tam bu saniye.

"Annemle zevklerimiz benzerdir bizim. Ben beğendiysem o da hayli hayli beğenir seni, merak etme."

"Yani beni beğeniyorsun?" Söylediğinden başka bir sonuç çıkaramıyordum maalesef, açık açık beni beğendiğini itiraf edivermişti, elbette duymamazlıktan gelemezdim bunu. Kalbim ağzımda atıyordu, harbi diyorum, ağzımda.

Sehun yine dik dik baktı, hiçbir suçum yoktu vallahi, kendisi ağzından kaçırmıştı, ben de iddialı iddialı bakmaya başladım ona inat. "Beğenmesem niye çıkayım?" dedi sanki ben gerizekalının önde gideniymişim de bana açıklama yapmak çok zor işmiş gibi. Nereden bileyim ben, değişik bir insansın, onu anlamak mümkün mü sanıyordu?

"Doğru diyorsun," diye geveledim ve konuyu odamıza (onun odasıydı, benim odamdı fark etmiyordu artık, ikisi de bizim odamızdı) döndüğümüz zaman konuşmak için bir süreliğine rafa kaldırdım, çünkü biricik annesinin bizi ağzına yemek tıkarak beklediği masasına varmıştık.

"Selam, anne." Sehun konuşana kadar annesi bizim geldiğimizi fark edememişti, affedersiniz ama yemek yemekten başını kaldıramamıştı bile, yahu resmen kadında Sehun ve kendimi görüyordum, hepimiz yemek tutkunuyduk anlaşılan.

Annesinin bakışları önce tüm ihtişamıyla dikilen sevgilimi, yani oğlunu, Sehun'u; sonra da beni, oğlunun biricik sevgilisini, buldu ve ben daha gülümseyip selam veremeden kadın öksürük krizine boğuldu. Beklenmedik bir şey olduğundan Sehun'un kendine gelmesi, telaşla masanın üzerindeki su bardağını annesinin ağzına götürmesi biraz zamanını aldı fakat yine de tam zamanında yetişmişti, her şey o kadar hızlı gelişmişti ki ne olup bittiğini anlayamamıştım bile. Bir an annesi öksürürken, diğer an Sehun annesine su içiriyordu ve şimdi ise hiçbir şey olmamış gibi Sehun sakin sakin annesinin sırtını sıvazlıyordu.

"Seni anlıyorum, anne, haklısın fakat keşke ağzındakini yuttuktan sonra baksaydın ya." Sehun annesinin sırtını nazikçe okşarken mırıldandı, birkaç insanın garip bakışlarını üzerimize çektiğimizi gördüm ancak hiç de umurumuzda değildi zira kadın ölüm tehlikesi geçirmişti gözümüzün önünde, Sehun'un yerinde olsaydım kafeyi ayağa kaldırmıştım çoktan, neyse ki Sehun bu konuda soğukkanlı davranmış ve göz açıp kapayıncaya dek hemencecik müdahale etmişti. "İyi misiniz?" Kadını korkutmamaya çalışarak sessizce sordum, yeniden bana bakışlarını yöneltmesiyle korkmadım değil lakin bu sefer ağzı dolu değildi, yani korkulacak bir şey yoktu. Sanırım. Beni gördükten saliseler sonra öksürün krizine girmesi dürüst olmak gerekirse götümü tutuşturmuştu çünkü, hadi ama, o kadar mı çirkindim ya? Beklentisini karşılayamamış mıydım yoksa oğlunun yanına benim gibi birini yakıştıramamış mıydı? Off, daha ilk dakikadan sıçıp batırdığımı hissediyordum.

"Ay ölüyorum sandım, Sehun, insan haber verir. İyiyim canım, endişelenme. Otursanıza." Sehun'un annesi eliyle oturmamız için karşısındaki sandalyeleri işaret edince ikiletmeyip dediğini yaptım ve Sehun'un yanındaki sandalyeye çöküverdim. Sehun'la aramızda kısacık bir bakışma geçmişti ama bu bakışın her şeyi anlattığına yemin edebilirdim, şimdi ne yapacaktım? Çok çaresizdim, Sehun bana destek olmalıydı, mesela masanın altından elimi kavrayabilirdi ama nereden aklına gelecekti o gerizekalının!

"Kusura bakma, tatlım, bir anda seni kanlı canlı karşımda görünce şaşırdım yahu fotoğraflarda çıktığından daha yakışıklı ve tatlısın." deyince Sehun'un annesi, ağzımda bir lokma olsaydı kesin ben de biraz önce onun gibi boğazıma kaçırırdım diye düşündüm, tam boğulmalık bir andı. "Çok teşekkür ederim, efendim." Oturduğum yerde doksan derece olmasa da hafifçe eğildim, yanaklarım yavaştan ısınıyordu.

Ulan Oh Sehun, annene fotoğraflarımı mı atıyorsun sen pezevenk herif?!

"Tamam, benim oğlanın da gideri var hani, nazar değmesin çok yakışıklı benim çocuğum ama senin gibi biri niçin bakar ki benim oğlana? Onu geçtim, nasıl böyle huysuz birine katlana—" Sehun'un annesi tam Sehun'u gömmeye hazırlanmışken Sehun yalandan öksürüğüyle aramıza daldı ve böylece annesinin cümlesi yarıda kesilmek zorunda kaldı. "Anne, beni utandırıyorsun."

"Ne? Seni öveceğimi mi sandın? Annesini aramaya bile tenezzül etmeyen bir çocuğu niye öveyim ki ben?" Görünüşe bakılırsa annesi Sehun'a kırgındı, hem de çok kırgın ve sanırım Sehun da bunun farkındaydı. "Meşgul olduğumu söylemiştim, özür dilerim, bir daha aramamazlık yapmayacağım." Senin özür dileyen ağzını şlap diye öperim ben.

"Her neyse, seninle sonra ilgileneceğim. Önce sevgilinle tanışmak istiyorum. Adını biliyorum ama sen yine de kendini tanıt, canım." Annesi Sehun'a uyarıcı bir bakış fırlattıktan sonra bana döndü, inanır mısınız bilmem fakat bakışları adeta içimi ısıtmıştı, çok tatlı bakıyordu yahu anne diyip sırnaşasım gelmişti bir anda. "Adım Byun Baekhyun, efendim, tanışabilmemize çok sevindim."

"Koşuyor," diye araya girdi tekrar Sehun, annesinin yanında çenesi açılmıştı koca bebeğin ancak koşuyor da neydi be, öyle mi söylenirdi o? "Yani koşucu demek istedim, ama şu an koşamıyor çünkü ayağı alçıda. Bilirsin, bazen kazalar olabiliyor, koşarken ayağının üstüne düşüverdi ve bu yüzden ayağı çatladı. Ben hastaneye götürdüm, ben ilgilendim hep."

Vay be, konuş Sehun, kim tutar seni!

Annesi hayran dolu bir ifadeyle Sehun'u dinlerken arada bir bana bakıyor, tatlı tatlı gülümsüyor, sonra tekrar çenesi yeri boylayan oğlunu dikkatlice dinlemeye geri dönüyordu. İstemsizce acaba Sehun ailesinin yanındayken şu an olduğu gibi geveze mi yoksa yemekhanede olduğu gibi suskun mu merak ettim, belki odamıza geri döndüğümüzde bunu da sorardım. "Çok geçmiş olsun, birtanem, senin adına üzüldüm. Umarım Sehun seninle güzelce ilgilenmiştir."

İlgilendi, hem de çok güzel ilgilendi, sizin hiç kuşkunuz olmasın efendim.

"Teşekkür ederim, çok güzel ilgilendi merak etmeyin. Üstelik ilgilenmeye devam da ediyor." Mesela buraya gelirken beni kucağında taşıdı, diyemedim elbette. Onun yerine kafamı çevirip Sehun'a baktım gülümseyerek, sonra masanın altından usulca okşadım bacağını.

"Ayy çok sevindim!" diyerek ellerini heyecanla çırptı annesi, Sehun tepkisine karşılık gözlerini devirmişti lakin dudaklarında beliren minik tebessüm aksini yansıtıyordu duygularının. "Ayıptır söylemesi çok acıkmıştım, o yüzden sizi bekleyemedim üzgünüm, istediğinizi sipariş edebilirsiniz." Üçümüz de aynı anda masada gözlerimizi gezdirdiğimizde gözlerime inanamadım, masada birçok silip süpürülmüş tabak vardı ve ben gerçekten bunları annesinin yemiş olduğuna inanamıyordum, hadi ordan be, hepsini yemiş olamazdı canım. "Yuh, anne." Sehun iç sesime tercüman oldu, onun da kocaman açılan gözleri aynı şeyi düşündüğümüzü söylüyordu. "Dünyayı yemişsin."

Al işte, Sehun yine canına susuyordu. Kimseye yemek yemesiyle alakalı bir şey söylememeliydiniz, bir türlü anlayamamıştı şunu.

"Düzgün konuş, Sehun! Sadece... biraz acıkmıştım, tamam mı? Sabah kahvaltı yapmadım bir kere."

"Tabii, tabii öyledir anneciğim," diye geveledi ağzında Sehun, insanı cinnet geçirtecek cinsten bir sırıtış hakimdi dudaklarına, böyle tam vuracaktınız ağzının ortasına ama sonra öperek alacaktınız acısını, neler düşünüyordum ben öyle hem de anasının karşısında...

Sehun'un annesinin derin, derin, çok derin bir iç çektiğini işitince bakışlarım tekrar ona yöneldi, ellerini kavuşturmuş, başını da hafifçe eğmiş yüzünde kocaman, tatlı bir gülümsemeyle bize bakıyordu, yeniden konuşana kadar uzun uzun baktı bize, her ne kadar bunu garip bulsam da Sehun'un birkaç dakika önce bacağına dokunan elimi geri çekmek üzereyken son anda üzerine kendi elini koyup sorun yok dercesine okşamasıyla rahatlayıvermiştim huzurla.

"Ama siz birlikte çok tatlısınız..." Sonlara doğru çatlayan sesi her şeyi ele vermişti lakin bozmadı anı, Sehun da bir hamlede bulunmayınca karışmamam gerektiğini anladım. Belki de annesi hassas bir dönemden geçiyordu, böyle dönemlerde kadınların duygusal olmaları normaldi yani kesinlikle karışmamam gerekiyordu fakat karşımda dolu gözlerle oturmasına da gönlüm el vermiyordu yahu bakmasındı bize öyle dolu dolu, ağlardım ben de onunla birlikte.

"Sehun'u bu denli mutlu görmeyeli uzun zaman oluyor, mazur görün duygusallığımı."

"Anne," diye mırıldandı Sehun uyarıcı bir tonda, ancak başka bir şey çıkmadı ağzından, çatlamıştı onun da sesi tıpkı annesinin sesi gibi.

"O kazadan beri—" diyordu ki annesi, Sehun hiç düşünmeden ve annesine konuşması için bir saniye dahi müsaade etmeden tekrardan sözünü kesti, sertçe. "Anne." Sesindeki tehditkar tonu almış olacak ki sustu kadın, onun yerine taşmak üzere olan göz pınarlarını sildi nazikçe. "Haklısın, tekrar hatırlatmanın yeri veya zamanı değil, gülmemiz gerekiyor bugün."

Böylece atmosfer tekrar yükseldi ve ortam neşelendi, ben annesiyle tatlı bir sohbete daldığım bir ara Sehun ikimizin adına yemek söylemiş sonra sohbetimize müdahale etmeye geri dönmüştü hemencecik, rezil olmaktan o kadar korkuyordu ki ağzımızdan çıkan her lafı can kulağıyla dinliyor, onu utandıracak bir şey söyleyeceğimizi anlar anlamaz lafı hemen ağzımıza tıkıştırıp sözümüzü kesiyordu, yine de annesinin küçük Sehun'un maceralarını anlatmasına engel olamamıştı ne kadar susturmaya çalışırsa çalışsın, yemeğin sonunda hem annesi tarafından hem de sevgilisi tarafından rezil edilmişti ve şimdi huysuz bir kedi gibi sessiz sessiz etrafı izliyordu kemirdiği dudaklarıyla, yara edecekti dudaklarını yine.

"Ne asıyorsun suratını, Sehunnie? Biliyorum içten içten nasıl mutlu olduğunu, saklama bizden güzel gülümsemeni."

"Anne, Baekhyun'a dokuz yaşıma gelene kadar seninle uyuduğumu söyledin."

"On yedi yaşına kadar peluş oyuncağınla uyumandan daha kötü olamaz, Sehun, abartma."

"Al işte, hâlâ beni rezil etmeye devam ediyorsun." Sehun oflayarak sırtını sertçe sandalyesine dayamış ve annesine kötü bir bakış attıktan sonra kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti, bir an kendimi yemekhanede Jongin ve Chanyeol ikilesiyle oturduğumuzu sandım, yine Sehun kalbimin sınırlarını zorluyordu sevimliliğiyle, ben de dayanamayıp yapıştırıyordum dudaklarımı yanağına ve az önce yaptığım şey de tam olarak oydu, annesinin gözü önünde yanağını öpmüştüm sulu sulu.

"Ay ben daha fazla tutamayacağım kendimi," Annesinin gözyaşlarına boğulmadan önce söylediğin son şey bu oldu, iki saniye sonra kafasını eğmiş omuzları sarsıla sarsıla ağlıyordu şaşkın bakışlarımız karşısında. "Anne, seni anlayamıyorum, bugün neden bu kadar duygusalsın? Bir şey mi oldu?" Sehun masanın üzerinden eğilerek omzuna dokunduğunda başını kaldırdı, ağlayışı bile tatlıydı ya beni de ağlatacaktı, kıyamazdım. "Söylemeyi unuttum... Hamileyim ben, Sehun, ağabey olacaksın yedi ay sonra, hormonlar yüzünden bu duygusallığım bebeğim hiç sorma. Senden uzak kalınca fark ettik çocuk sevme özlemimizi, baban da yapalım mı bir tane daha, tek çocuk neyimize yetecek zaten diğeri arayıp sormuyor deyince karşı çıkamadım, bugün de bunu söylemek için çağırmıştım."

Sehun öylece kalakaldı, yemin ederim, bildiğiniz ağzı açık donakaldı yerinde. Belki bir üç dakika geçti, ya da beş, yedi de olabilir emin değilim, Sehun nihayet kendine geldiğinde kahkaha atıyordu, annesi ise sessiz sessiz ağlıyor, ben bulunduğum durumun garipliğini düşünüyordum. Vay be, Sehun ağabey oluyordu!

"Bak, bu anlattıkların arasından en komiğiydi işte anne!" Sehun biraz daha kahkaha attı fakat zorlama olduğu besbelliydi. Annesinin ciddi olduğunu kavradığında eski suratsız ifadesine hızlı bir geri dönüş yapmış ve tekrar konuşmuştu, bu kez ses tonu dediklerine inanamıyormuş ama gerçekliğinin farkındaymış gibi çıkıyordu. "Ya ben yirmi yaşımdayım, yirmi! Kardeşimi yanımda çocuğum diye mi gezdireceğim? Niye bana sormadan iş yapıyorsunuz, kafayı yiyeceğim şimdi, anne lütfen şaka olduğunu söyle."

Sehun utanmasa ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu, affedersiniz ama çok komikti be. "Çocuk yaparken senden izin mi alacağız, Sehun? Salak salak konuşma, doğuracağım işte çocuğu. Ne güzel ya evlendiğinizde çocuğunuz diye sahiplenirsiniz yavrumu."

Sehun çocuk gibi sızlandı yerinde, vallahi her an ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu, ağlarsa hiç şaşırmazdım. "Şu bıçağı saplayacağım şimdi boğazıma... Yirmi yaş olacak çocukla aramızda, yirmi diyorum!"

"Off, ben seni yirmi yaşımda doğurdum Sehun, yirmi yaşın neresi kötü?"

"Kalk Baekhyun, gidiyoruz buradan." Sehun bir anda elimi kavrayıp beni ayağa kaldırınca afalladım fakat çabucak toparladım, hoop n'oluyoruz ya? "Hamile bir kadını tek başına masada ağlayarak mı bırakacaksın, Sehun? Üstelik o kadın senin annen."

Sanki yeni aklına geliyormuş gibi yüzü aydınlandığında ben nasıl bir dünyada yaşıyorum diye sitem ediyordum, ama içimden, dışımdan yemiyordu da boş boş söylenmek, hem de Sehun'a. "Doğru, onu böyle bırakamam. Anne, hadi gel seni eve götüreyim."

Bunu duymasıyla anında ağlamayı kesip pişkin pişkin sırıtarak ayağa fırlayan annesi beni hamile olduğuna kesinlikle o an inandırdı, hormonlar diye düşündüm, bu ani duygu değişimleri hormonlarla alakalı olmalıydı. Almıştık başımıza bir bela lakin tatlı bir belaydı bu, çünkü o bebekti, yedi ay sonra doğacak olan Sehun'un kardeşi...

Hesap ödenirken istemsizce zihnimde hayalini kurdum: Sehun'un küçük bir versiyonu, Sehun'a benzeyen bir çocuk. Sehun'dan bir tane daha düşünmek bile aklımı, kalbimi, her şeyimi kaybettiriyordu zaten bana, gerçeğini gördüğümde ne yapardım ya da sağ kalır mıydım bilemiyordum. Huylarını aldığını düşünsenize, çığlık atmak istiyordum, huysuz mu huysuz bir bebiş olurdu kesin, aynı Sehun gibi. Belki de kız olurdu, Sehun'un kız versiyonu gözlerimin önünde canlanınca yeter diye uyardım kendimi, yeter bu kadar hayal Byun Baekhyun. Sizin çocuğunuz değil ya, ama olsa ne kadar tatlı olurdu...

Sanırım şimdiye kadar aldığım en güzel haber buydu; Sehun'un bir kardeşi olacağı.

 


	31. İnsanın dilinden düşüremediği kişi aklından çıkaramadığı kişiymiş

****Utanmaz herif, diye geçirdim içimden restorandan çıktığımızdan bu yana belki de yüzüncü kez, anasının yanında daha da bir arsızlaşıvermişti pislik adam, eli dursa ayağı durmuyordu, ağzı zaten bir an olsun kapanmıyordu. Ne utanmaz bir şeydi bu Oh Sehun ya! Anasının önünde beni hop diye kucağına alıp arabaya kadar taşıması yetmiyormuş gibi bir de saçlarımı karıştırmış ve inadına yaparmışçasına dudaklarıma yumuşak bir buse bile kondurmuştu. Ah ulan, utandırmıştı elaleme karşı, en çok da annesine yahu, keşke utanmazlıkları bununla bitseydi ama bitmemişti bir türlü, annesinin yanında ne oluyordu bu çocuğa anlamış değildim lakin hoşuma da gitmiyor değildi hani. Abartmasa çok daha iyi olurdu...

Çoğu gece aynı yatakta uyuduğumuzu söylemesine gerek yoktu mesela, ya da sıkıldığımız zamanlar birbirimizi ısırdığımızı, ne gerek vardı ki bunları annesine anlatmasına? Beni kıpkırmızı etmekten başka bir şey yaptığı yoktu itoğlu itin— Off, böyle de annesine hakaret etmiş oluyordum, o yüzden sondan ikinci kelimeyi hemencecik geri alıyordum. Sehun'un annesinin de dediği gibi: o benim de annem sayılırdı, çünkü oğlunu bana alacakmış. Eh, ben Oh Sehun değildim, öyle naz maz falan yapmadım, cümleyi idrak edebildiğim an kafamı arabalara konulan süs köpecikleri gibi aptal aptal ve hızlı hızlı salladım, ailemin iznini almalarına dahi gerek yoktu, ben veriyordum işte kendimi, tam şu an nikahı basabilirdik bile.

Lakin Sehun bunu şaka olarak algılamış, yalandan olduğu besbelli bir kahkahayı beş dakika boyunca 'aa ne komik, ilahi anne, annem de ne çok şakacı'larını da araya sıkıştırıp atıvermişti, aman sanki çok komikti. Yüzüğü parmağına geçirdiğimde ben de ona böyle beş dakika boyunca gülecektim, beş! Görürdü o gününü, beni kimse dalgaya alamazdı, almamalıydı.

Şey... Sehun da annesinin başka bir cümlesini dalgaya almamıştı, hem de hiç, bayağı bayağı dalgaya almamıştı. Hakkaten almamıştı, ciddiyim. Sürücü koltuğunda oturan Sehun ve hemen yanında oturan annesi 'bizim ilişkimiz' hakkında havadan sudan konuşur gibi sohbet ederlerken annesi laf arasında söyleyivermişti, arka koltukta sessizce oturmuş camdan dışarısını izleyen ben az kalsın annesinin ağzından çıkanlarla cama kafa atacaktım da son anda kafamı zapt etmiştim bir yere yanlışlıkla çarpmasın diye, yemin ederim bir yerlere kafa atmamak için kendimi zor tutmuştum o an. Sehun büyük bir hararetle beni rezil etmek istercesine turşu aşkımı anlatıyordu, susturamadığımdan yalnızca bu rezilliğin bitmesini bekliyordum, annesi de tam o anda müdahale ediyordu zaten, müdahale etmekte denilmez aslında, rezil etmiyordu fakat o anki durumumdan kat kat beter bir duruma düşürüverdirmişti, yani bu rezil olmaktan daha berbattı, rezil olmaya devam etmeyi yeğlerdim. Sehun, diye bölüyordu annesi onu, u'yu tatlı tatlı uzatarak, sonra da tane tane ekliyordu her harfini kalbime işlemek ister gibi;  _Sen bu çocuğa fena vurulmuşsun_.  _Sen bu çocuğa çok fena vurulmuşsun, Sehun, insanın dilinden düşürmediği kişi aklından çıkaramadığı kişidir._

Ardından arabaya bindiğimizden beri bir an olsun ağzı kapanmayan Sehun'un ağzını bıçak dahi açmıyordu, susuyordu, ancak itiraz etmiyordu, ya da dalgaya alıp kahkaha atmıyordu beş dakika boyunca, kabullenircesine susmuştu ve annesini eve bırakana kadar da konuşmamıştı. Nihayet ağzını açtığında söylediği ilk şey 'yanıma otursana, annem gitti' olmuştu, pek hevesli olduğumdan dediğini saniyesinde yerine getirmek zor olmamıştı, sonrası ise yine yeniden bir sessizlikti.

Sormak istiyordum, birçok şey sormak istiyordum: kaza olayı neydi, neden bana hiçbir şeyden bahsetmiyordu, niye bu aralar bana karşı iyilik meleğiydi ya da niye bu aralar beni dilinden hiç düşüremiyordu, en fenası ise harbiden de bana vurulmuş muydu yoksa bir çeşit yanlış anlaşılma yahut şaka mıydı, soramadığım her an kafayı yiyordum. Mesela arabayı park edip de beni kucağına aldığı an sormak istedim; sımsıkı kucaklarken beni, kulağına doğru uzanmak ve fısıltı eşliğinde sormak istedim, kendi odasına doğru taşırken koridorda sormak istedim, en çok da tam beni ağır ağır yatağına yatırırken sormak istedim her bir şeyi lakin yapamadım, cesaretim yoktu sormaya. Alacağım cevaplardan mı korkuyordum yoksa terslenmekten mi, belki de alamayacağım cevaptan da korkuyor olabilirdim sonuçta kapalı kutu Oh Sehun'dan bahsediyorduk, kendini açtığı zamanlar çok nadir görülürdü, ve bence o gün bugün değildi, kesin beni tatmin eden bir yanıt alamayacaktım ondan. Bu yüzden sormamaya karar verdim, üstelik yatağa kedi gibi mayışan bedenimin diğer yanı bu muhteşem günün tam da bitişine yakın iken içine etmek istemiyordu, bilirsiniz, ben genelde güzel giden her şeyi mahvederim, e bir zahmet bunu da mahvetmeyeyim.

"Soyunabilirsin, Minseok geç gelecek," diye mırıldandı Sehun ayıptır söylemesi kendi kıyafetlerini gözümün önünde çıkarmaya başlarken, hayır yani ulu orta yerde soyunduğu yetmiyormuş gibi bir de utanmadan gözlerimin içine baka baka üzerindekileri çıkarmasının mantığını anlayamıyordum, neden bunu bana yapıyordu? Utanmaz herif diye boşuna demiyordum işte. İyicene terbiyesizleşmişti. "Sehun, son kez ciddi bir şekilde soruyorum: sapık mısın?" Kaşlarımı hafifçe çatarak yerimde istemeye istemeye doğrulurken soruverdim pat diye. Ve evet, gerçekten ciddiydim ben, sapık değilim diyordu ama bazen bir sapıktan farksız davranıyordu şerefsiz, tırsmıyor değildim, üstelik annesinin yanına gitmeden önce arabada yaptığı ahlaksız şeyi bir türlü atamıyordum aklımdan.

Bir kaş çatması beklerken bir tembel gülümseme kazandım karşı taraftan, gözleri hilal şeklini almış ağzını açmadan kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. Karşı çıkmayıp güldüğü için kızmalıydım belki de, ya da korkmalı, fakat gülüşü öyle saf, masum ve çocuksuydu ki savunmasız bir halde kalakalmıştım karşısında, sersem gibiydim.

Böyle çocuk çocuk gülerek kalbime neler yapıyordu ah bir bilseydi...

"Seni annemle tanıştırarak ilişkimize yeni bir boyut kazandırdım ya Baek, utanmak yok artık, çok farklı bir boyuttayız şu an." Altında yalnızca buz mavisi donuyla yatağa, bana, doğru yavaşça gelirken nefesimi tuttum, çok tehlikeli sularda yüzüyordu, yüzüyordum, yüzüyorduk. Bir anda yatağa çıktı ve dizleriyle avuç içlerininde üzerinde yatakta emekleye emekleye yanıma— hayır hayır, kesinlikle yanıma değil, üzerime geldi, resmen tehdit ediliyordum, olmazdı böyle şey. "Bu boyutta aramızda gizli saklı hiçbir şey kalmayacak, dürüst olacağız bundan sonra birbirimize."

"Ben hep dürüsttüm," dedim hemen, fakat aslında dürüst olmadığım bazı konular vardı, söyler söylemez aklıma geliverdi birden hepsi. En azından tek dürüst olmayan kişi ben değilim, diye avuttum kendimi, şimdilik tabii. Dediği gibi; bundan sonra birbirimize dürüst olacaktık.

Artık çok başka, bambaşka, bir boyuttaydık anasını satayım, vay be.

"Üzgünüm, çoğu zaman sana karşı dürüst olamadım," Tehlikeli bir göz teması eşliğinde üzerime üzerime gelmeye devam edince çareyi sırtımı yeniden yatakla buluşturmakta buldum, Sehun dudaklarımdan küçük bir öpücük kapmadan önce kafamı yastığa hızlıca bırakıvermiştim. Şimdi tam üzerimdeydi, bacaklarını ata biner gibi iki yana açmıştı ancak kucağımda oturmuyor veya bana yükünü vermiyordu, avuç içlerini iki yanımdan yatağa dayayarak destek almış doğrudan bana bakıyordu. Yüzlerimiz arasında bir nefeslik mesafe vardı ve ben dudaklarımı şöyle bir uzatsam birleştirirdim dudaklarımızı fakat yapamayacak kadar güçsüz düşmüştüm bir anda, harbi harbi savunmasızdım. "Sana kazadan bahsedeceğim, daha fazla senden saklamak istemiyorum."

Demesiyle bedenini hemen yanıma atması bir oldu, kolları otomatikman karnıma dolanmış ve beni her zaman yaptığı gibi korumak istercesine kendine iyice çekti, ben de aynı şekilde ona karşılık vererek bedenimi ona daha iyi bakabilmek adına yan çevirip bir elimi boynuna sardım, sımsıcaktı elimin altındaki teni. "Dinliyorum, bebeğim," Yumuşak bir ses tonuyla dudaklarına fısıldadım, ne kadar gerildiğini rahatlıkla görebiliyordum, bu yüzden gevşemesi için elimden geldiğince uğraşıyordum, dudaklarına gözlerini yummasını sağlayan tüy kadar hafif bir öpücük bile kondurdum.

"İki-iki buçuk yıl önce oldukça düzenli ve ciddi bir ilişkinin içindeydim, şey, o da erkekti. Senin boylarında, gür siyah saçları olan iri gözlü, sevimli bir çocuktu. O zamanlar içine kapanık biri değildim, tam tersine geveze -senin kadar olmasa da-, komik ve eğlenceli biriydim, iğrenç iğrenç espriler yapardım." Gözlerini devirdiğini gördüm, dudaklarında belli belirsiz bir tebessüm vardı. "Arkadaş grubum bile vardı. Benim de bir Jongin'im vardı, her şeyimi paylaşabildiğim biri. Çok mutluydum, Baekhyun, görseydin beni inanamazdın gözlerine, keşke seninle o zamanlar tanışsaydım, böyle soğuk bir nevale diye tanımazdın beni, bir kez daha aşık olurdun yemin ederim. Ama bir gün o mutluluk büyüsü bozuldu işte. Cumartesi akşamıydı, hiç unutmam,  _onu_  aradığımda saat yediyi kırk sekiz geçiyordu, hava tam kararmamıştı fakat gitgide kararıyordu ve yağmur hafiften çiseliyordu. Yatağımda uzanıyordum, gözlerim karşı duvara teker teker kendi ellerimle yapıştırdığım fotoğraflardaydı, hepsinde gülüyordum, çoğunda ya arkadaşlarımlaydım ya da  _onunla_ , güzel karelerdi. Telefonu üçüncü çalıştı açtı, telefonu her zaman adımı söyleyerek açardı, o akşam öyle açmadı. Adımı söylemedi, Baekhyun, yine de benim için bir sorun teşkil etmemişti o an, sesi sakin ve huzurlu geliyordu. İki gündür birbirimizi görmüyorduk, çok özlemiştim, oraya gelip gelemeyeceğimi ya da isterse birkaç saatliğine dışarıda vakit geçirebileceğimizi sordum, ödev yaptığını söyledi. Derslerine çok önem verirdi, ne zaman arasam ya da ansızın evine gitsem ödev yapardı zaten, belki de zorlamamalıydım fakat ödevi başka zaman yapabileceği konusunda diretmeye başladım ve küçük bir çocuk gibi yalvardım. Yapmamalıydım. Kabul etmediği halde inatla evlerine giden yolda olduğumu söylememeliydim. Telefonu suratına kapatmadan önce gülerek ona geldiğimde bunun hesabını soracağımı söylememeliydim. Gittim, evlerine gittim, evlerine vardığımda saat sekizi çeyrek geçiyordu, kapıyı annesi açtı. Beni görünce şaşırdı çünkü onu benimle sanıyormuş, meğer o iki gündür bizde kalıyormuş, hiçbir şeyden haberim yoktu."

Durdu, nefeslerinin hızlandığı gibi kalbi de hızlanmıştı, bedenime dolanan elleri imkanı varmışcasına daha da sıkılaşmıştı ve ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum çünkü gidişat hiç iyi görünmüyordu, hikayesinin nasıl biteceğinden emin değildim ancak içimden bir ses tatmin edici bir son olmayacağını fısıldayıp duruyordu. Sanırım ikimizin de birer turşuya ihtiyacı vardı, tam şu an.

Elini tişörtümün altından içeri sokup yavaşça tenimi okşamaya başlamadan önce kaldığı yerden anlatmaya geri döndü, dudakları kurumuştu anlatırken, öpe öpe ıslatmayı düşündüm amansızca.

"O an bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anladım ve telefonuma tekrardan yapıştım, ama telefonlarımı açmadı, ne benim ne annesinin, kimsenin telefonunu açmadı. Her yerde onu aramaya başladık, kafasını dinlemek istediği zamanlar gittiği her mekana gittim, yoktu, hiçbir yerde yoktu, bir yer hariç. O yer ise hiç aklıma gelmezdi, Baekhyun, düşünemedim. Telefonunu son kez aramayı denediğimde telefonunu açtı, saat sekizi kırk sekiz geçiyordu, telefon adımla açılmadı, konuşan o değildi, ince bir kadın sesi kendini tanıttıktan sonra telefon sahibinin bir kaza geçirdiğini söyledi, bir de hastanenin adını. Nasıl gittiğimi hatırlamıyorum, annesine ne dediğimi de nasıl açıkladığımı da hatırlamıyorum, tek hatırladığım gittiğimizde aslında çok geç kaldığımızdı. Çoktan kaza anında ölmüş, Baekhyun, oysaki biz yaşadığını, ufak birkaç sıyrıkla kurtulduğunu falan sanmıştık. Tek başına olduğunu da sanmıştık, değilmiş. Yoğun bakımda kaza yapan arabanın sürücüsü hayata döndürülmeye çalışıyordu, kaza yapan arabanın sürücüsü de en yakın arkadaşım çıktı. O araba kullanmasını iyi bilmezdi ki, babasının arabasını ödünç almış, yerler çok kaygandı, hız yapmışlar, görgü şahitlerinin dediğine göre araba metrelerce takla atmış." Sehun ağlamıyordu ancak gözleri dolu doluydu, dokunsanız ağlayacak gibiydi ve ben boynundaki elimi yanağına çıkarır çıkarmaz yaşlar birer birer dökülmeye başladı gözlerinden, hıçkırmamak için olsa gerek dudaklarını ısırıyordu ben yanaklarına akan gözyaşlarını nazikçe silerken. Bundan cesaret alarak tekrar konuşmaya devam etti.

"Her şey çok ağır geldi, Baekhyun, kaldıramayacağım kadar ağırdı. En yakın arkadaşım ve sevgilim arkamdan iş çeviriyordu, birlikte kaza yapıyorlardı, bu kazada sevgilim ölüyordu ve en yakın arkadaşım ise bir duvar ardımda ölüm kalım savaşı veriyordu. Kalbim o kadar ağırlaşmıştı ki nefes dahi alamamıştım, inanamıyordum, bir çeşit rüyada olduğumu zannettim, fakat acı çok gerçekçiydi, acı her yerdeydi. Hemşireler bana müdahale etmeden önce yoğun bakımdan çıkan doktoru gördüm, bakışları her şeyi açıklıyordu, o an asıl ölenin ben olduğumu düşündüm Baekhyun. O gece iki sevdiğim insanı kaybettim. Daha da acı verense ne biliyor musun? Hiçbir zaman onları yaptıkları şey için suçlayamadım. Hayatta kalsalardı bir ihtimal, ben kesin affederdim." diye bitirdiğinde söyleyecek hiçbir şeyimin olmadığını fark ettim ve yapabileceğim en iyi şeyi yapıp ona sıkıca, sımsıkıca, o gecenin verdiği acıyı ve ağırlığı kalbinden söküp almak istercesine, tüm gücümle sarıldım, yüzünü gizlediği boynumda dakikalarca ağlamasına izin verdim.

En az onun o gece acıdığı kadar acıyordu canım, Sehun'un nasıl bir çığ gibi yıkıldığını düşündükçe boğulacak gibi oluyordum, ben ona dokunmaya kıyamıyordum bile, şimdi koca bir bebek gibi hüngür hüngür ağlıyordu kollarım arasında ve kaldıramayacak kadar kötü bir şey yaşamıştı, çok üzülmüştü dokunmaya kıyamadığım, canım acıyordu bu sebepten ötürü. Bunu nasıl yaparlardı diye bağırıp çağırmak, kırıp dökmek ve hesap sormak istiyordum fakat ölülere hesap soramazdım, kollarım arasında hayatımın aşkı varken kalkıp da bir şeyleri parçalayamazdım ve de daha kendi sesimi bulamamışken bağırıp çağıramazdım öylece. Tek yapabildiğim sımsıkı sarmalamaktı Sehun'umu.

Uzun bir sessizliğin ardından boğuk sesi duyuldu, başını boynumun girintisinden kaldırmaya tenezzül bile etmemişti ancak ben bunun için memnundum, sonsuza kadar onu orada saklayabilirdim.

"Üstesinden geldim, gelebiliyorum, ama hâlâ onlardan nefret edemiyorum, suçum olmadığını bildiğim halde kendimi suçlamaya devam ediyorum. B-Belki evine gelmekte bu kadar diretmeseydim aceleci davranmazlar ve kaza yapmazlardı... Belki de biraz daha kıskanç olsaydım onlar bu tarz yakınlaşamazdı ama bilemedim, bir kez olsun onu arkadaşlarımdan kıskanmadım."

Bu yüzden mi beni bu kadar sahipleniyor, en yakın arkadaşından, en yakın arkadaşımdan dahi kıskanıyordu?

"Eminim çoğu kişi aynısını söylemiştir, sen de biliyorsun, fakat; senin bir suçun yoktu, Sehun, kendini suçlama yalvarırım." Bayağıdır konuşmadığımdan çatallaşan sesimle nihayet birkaç kelimeyi bir araya getirebildiğimde derin bir nefes çektim içime. Kalbim hâlâ ağrıyordu, onun kalbini düşünemiyordum, kıyamazdım ki ben ona.

Kısa bir sessizlik daha geçti aramızda, tekrar konuştuğunda sakince fısıldıyordu, ağlamayı kesmiş olsa gerek omuzları artık inip kalkmıyordu.

"Biliyorum, biliyorum Baekhyun, meğer yıllarca ihtiyacım olan tek şey bunu senden duymakmış, biraz evvel onu anladım." Kafasını saklandığı yerden, gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış boynumdan, kaldırdı ve beyazları kızarmış gözleriyle doğrudan her an ağlayacakmış gibi durduğuna bahse vardığım gözlerime baktı, az kalsın kalbim duracaktı. "Sana söylemek istediğim başka bir şey daha var... Annemin arabada söylediği şey—" diyordu ki dayanamayarak sözünü kesiverdim. "Bana vuruldun mu, Sehun?"

Yanaklarındaki ıslaklığa rağmen ve birkaç dakika önce hüngür hüngür ağlayan o değilmiş gibi dünyanın en mutlu insanıymışçasına kocaman güldü. Sonunda annesi söylediğinden beri sormak istediğim soruyu soruyordum, üstelik cevap alacaktım büyük bir ihtimal.

"Evet," dedi pat diye, başını onaylayan biçimde hızlıca sallıyordu. Öyle de aniden söylenir miydi be, sindire sindire söylemeliydi yahu ben de herhangi bir iltifatında veyahut itirafında tık diye gidebilme potansiyeline sahip bir kalp vardı, bu kalp onu tek bir davranışında hızlandıran adamı ölümüne seviyordu. "Annemin de dediği gibi, Baekhyun, ben sana çok fena vuruldum ya. Sen vurdun beni, her yerimden, en çok da kalbimden. Dilimden düşüremediğim gibi kalbimden de düşüremiyorum, her an aklımdasın, ne yaparsam yapayım seni bir türlü aklımdan çıkaramıyorum." Oldukça derin bir iç çekti, sitemli sitemli gözlerime bakıyordu sanki onu yanlışlıkla kendime aşık ettirmişim gibi, oh olsundu ona. "Ne diyebilirim ki, tanışmıyorken bile ilgimi çekiyordun: çaktırmadan baktığını sandığın her seferinde beni açık açık kesmen, benimle vakit geçirebilmek için sabahın köründe kalkıp koşuya çıkman fakat yanıma gelmeye cesaret edememen ve utancından tek kelime edememen, güya beni gizlice takip etmen ama sonrasında yakalanman, Jongin yoluyla bana temiz havlu yollaman, her gün dolabıma 'seni seviyorum' yazan küçük renkli kağıtlar atman ve yine yakalanman... her şeyin o kadar tatlıydı ki, tüm bunlardan sonra sana vurulmamak imkansız olurdu zaten."

Hayvan gibi gözlerim dolmuştu, ani duygu patlaması yaşıyordum çünkü Sehun nihayet bana ilan-ı aşk ediyordu ve bu hayalini kurduğum yüzlercesinden kat kat daha güzeldi, hiçbir hayalimin gerçeğinden daha özel olamadığını fark ettim, bu anı hiçbir hayale değişemezdim. Hiç böyle hayal etmemiştim ki... Bu çok çok çok güzeldi, ve özel. Bir de tatlı. Ağlamak istiyordum.

"Bir şey söylesene, yüzyılın itirafını yapmışım şurada," Benden herhangi bir yanıt alamayınca söyleyiverdi Sehun. Aptal aptal gülümsüyordu, bense muhtemelen kabız olmuş gibi bön bön suratına bakıyordum. Oysaki yapışasım vardı dudaklarına, böyle öpecektim doya doya, aslında yapabilirdim de ya, niye yapmayıp tepki vermiyordum bilmiyordum doğrusu, şok geçiriyor olsam gerek, yoksa ben durur muydum?

"Ağlayacağım galiba," diyebildim, ağzımı açtığım an bunlar çıkıvermişti bir anda, ki söylemek istediğim bunlar değildi. Birçok güzel şey söylemek istiyordum fakat boğazımdaki yumru buna izin vermiyordu. "Sehun, öpsene beni."

Çabuk salya sümük ağlamadan.

Sehun kocamanca gülümsedi ve dediğimi yerine getirerek hiç düşünmeden dudaklarını dudaklarımla birleştirdi, gözlerimi yumduğum an iki-üç damla firar etmişti ancak umrumda değildi, mutluluk gözyaşlarıydı ulan bunlar. Deli gibi ağlamak, çığlık atmak, zıplamak, öpüşmek, sarılmak ve sevişmek istiyordum. Sabaha kadar beni öpmesini, öpücüklerinin arasında da 'seni seviyorum' diye fısıldamasını istiyordum çünkü bence ben tam olarak bunu hak ediyordum. Sehun tarafından sevilmeyi hak ediyordum ve en nihayetinde bunu hak etmiştim, artık Sehun tarafından seviliyor, sevildiğimi de biliyordum. Bir daha üzülürsem ne olaydım anasını satayım, Sehun beni seviyordu ya, isterse kalbimi binlerce kez kırsındı, yine de üzülmezdim çünkü beni seviyordu, sevdiğim beni seviyordu.

Gözümden firar eden bir yaş dudaklarıma ulaştığında Sehun iki saniyeliğine durdu, tuzlu tadı almış olsa gerek ağladığımı fark etmişti, ancak geri çekilmedi, yalnızca gülümsedi, ki bu mutluluktan ağladığımı anladığını gösteriyordu, ve beni kırılmak üzere bir cam parçasıymışım gibi nazikçe öpmeye devam etti. Yatağa destek almak için dayadığı bir avucunu yanağıma çıkartıp tatlı tatlı okşamaya başlayınca az kalsın bir kedi gibi huzurla hırlayacaktım. Çok seviyordum be, canımdan çok.

"Aslında aklımda bu şekil bir itiraf yoktu, daha farklı hayal etmiştim ama annem sağolsun tüm büyüyü bozdu," Geri çekildiğinde mırıldandı Sehun, aptal herif hâlâ aptal aptal gülümsüyordu beni çıldırtmak ister gibi. "Olsun," dedim onu tekrardan koynuma çekerken, itiraz etmeden kafasını gömdü uzun kollarını sırtımın altından bedenime dolayarak. Ayıptır söylemesi hayvan gibiydi, ağırlığının altında birazcık eziliyordum lakin sorun değildi, katlanırdım sırf onun için. "Benim daha fazla bekleyecek sabrım kalmamıştı zaten, ya sen itiraf edecektin ya da ben seni zorla kendimle evlendirtecektim, böylesi iyi oldu, şimdi rahat rahat evlenebiliriz."

O kıkırdayınca boynum gıdıklandı. "Delisin sen, deli oluşunu bile seviyorum."

Durun, kalbim...

"Bir anda öyle denir mi Sehun, kalbim sıkıştı." Sırtına hafif bir yumruk indirirken yalandan kızgın bir ses tonuyla söyledim, özür dileyeceğine kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. "Asıl deli olan sensin, göğsümü kapatayım diye arabada yaptığın 'şeyi' unutmayacağım."

Bunu söylememle boynumda bir çift dudak ve ıslaklık hissettim, aha, adi şerefsiz başlamıştı yine beni tahrik etmeye!

"Bilirsin, Minseok geç gelecek ve biz o gelene kadar yarım kalan işimizi bitirebiliriz." dedi başını kaldırmadan, boynumda bir yeri ısırınca acı-zevk karışımı bir inleme koyuverdim. Benim ısırık fetişimi biliyordu da ondan böyle yapıyordu, tam bir şerefsizdi işte.

"Siktir git, Sehun," diyerek üzerimden ittirdim onu, elbette ona gücüm yetmedi, omzumu ısırdıktan sonra kendi isteğiyle üzerimden kalkıverip kendini yanıma attı. "Sadece şaka yapıyorum, sen ne zaman hazır hissedersen o zaman şey ederiz, şey işte."

Utanarak kızardım. Aslında ben başından beri hazırdım fakat hâlâ aşmam gereken bir şey daha vardı, onu da aştım mı tamamdı. "Pekala, o zaman şimdilik beni soyabilirsin," diye geveledim ağzımda, dar pantolonum nefes almamı engelliyordu adeta, kurtulmak istiyordum bir an önce.

Sehun hevesle yerinde doğrulup kasıklarıma yönelince bir değişik oldum fakat yalnızca fermuarımı indirmiş düğmemi de çözdükten sonra pantolonumu bacaklarımdan çıkarmakla uğraşmaya başlamıştı, bir kez daha aynı anda ayağımdaki alçıya sövdük, neyse ki kurtulmamıza az kalmıştı, aramızda hiçbir engel kalmayacaktı. "Popon yumuşacık," Kısık bir sesle dile getirdi Sehun, bir eliyle popomu sıvazladı. "En azından popona dokunabilir miyim?"

Sapık diye boşuna demiyordum, alın işte!

"Sehun, bu azgınlığını iki yıldır hiçbir insan evladıyla tensel temasta bulunmadığına veriyorum, yoksa gösterirdim ben sana gününü."

Bu sefer yanakları pembeleşen Sehun'du, konuyu geçiştirmek için gömleğimin düğmelerini çözmeye başladı, nasıl da iyi tanıyordum koca bebeğimi.

"Bekle," dedi, ardından dolabına koştura koştura gitti ve elinde bir adet siyah bol bir tişörtle geri döndü. "Bunu giy, şimdi uyuyakalırız filan Minseok görmesin bir yerini."

Yerler seni, yerler, sevgilisini de düşünür, kıskanırmış.

"Tam bir kırosun," Tişörtü kafamdan geçirirken homurdandım, çaktırmadan sırıtıyordum da. "Yine de seni çok seviyorum."

Kollarımı geçirdiğim sıra donakaldı, sanki ilk defa söylüyordum onu sevdiğimi, gözlerinden çocuksu bir pırıltı geçti, her onu sevdiğimi dile getirdiğimde böyle olacaksa işim zordu, aslında aksine, onun işi daha zordu çünkü benim tepkilerim çok başka olacaktı.

"Ben de," Tişörtümün etekleriyle oynuyordu, gözlerime bakmaya utanır gibi gözleri sürekli yüzümde geziniyordu ve ah, yine pembeleşmişti ısırmak istediğim yanakları. "Ben de seni çok seviyorum."

Sonrasında bana sarıldı, tıpkı birkaç dakika önce ona sarıldığım gibi sımsıkı, kendiyle birlikte beni yeniden yatağa yatırdı ve örtüyü üzerimize çekti. Hava henüz yeni kararmıştı, hiç uykum yoktu, pek de bir şey yapmamıştım yani çok yorgun değildim ancak o an birbirimize sarılmamızın verdiği huzur ve sıcaklıkla mayışıverdim.

Son hatırladığım şey gerçeklik ile rüya arasında gidip geldiğim bir arada boynumla kulağımın birleştiği yerde ıslak bir öpücük hissetmem, ardından ise kulağıma bir 'seni seviyorum' fısıldanmasıydı.

 


	32. Ben de seni seviyorum

"Ahh, koşmak için sabırsızlanıyorum, resmen ayaklarımın altı karıncalanıyor Sehun! Ne kadar kaldı varmamıza?" Hastaneden yalnızca yedi dakika önce -alçısız ve özgür- çıkmış olduğumuzun farkındaydım fakat kampüse hemencecik varmak istiyordum, neden bu kadar uzaktı ya, üstelik altımızda koskoca dört tekerleği olan über hızlı son model bir araba varken nasıl bu anında mümkün olamıyordu kafayı yiyecektim. Ben istediğim yere çabucak varamayacaksam arabanın icadı ne işime yarardı ki, çok saçmaydı.

Sehun kafasını çevirip bana bezgin bir surat ifadesiyle şöyle bir baktı, elbette bir tanecik sevgilim bıkmamıştı benden, sadece birazcık sorularımdan bunalmıştı o kadar, yoksa ilişkimiz bana ilan-ı aşkından sonra bayağı güzel, tıkırında ilerliyordu. Hatta bu güzellik hayatımı bile etkilemiş, hayatımdaki bazı şeyler rayına girmiş ve olumlu yönde şeyler gelişmeye başlamıştı. Sehun'un ilan-ı aşkı beraberinde birçok güzel şeyi getirmişti. Mesela ayağım. Ayağım iyileşmişti! Birkaç gün önce alçımın çok yakında çıkacağını bildirdiğimde koçum yavaş yavaş antrenmanlara başlamam gerektiğini, bizzat bana özel antrenman programı hazırlayacağını ve beni yıl sonu yapılacak olan üniversiteler arası yarışmaya kesinlikle sokacağını söylemişti. Ayağımın başına gelen talihsiz olaydan oldukça uzak olan ailem ise bu ay nedendir bilinmez olması gereken miktardan bir tık fazla para göndermişti, eh ben bu parayı (Sehun'la) güzel harcayacaktım. Sehun ile ilişkimiz inanılmaz derecede mükemmeldi, Jongin ile de öyle, insanlar artık bana 'yazık, hiçbir zaman sevilemeyecek' dercesine acıyarak bakmıyordu, ve size bunun nasıl rahatlattığını izah edemezdim, çünkü Sehun ağızlarının payını beni milletin içinde durduk yere pat diye öperek çok güzel veriyordu. Yaşadığım süre boyunca hiç hayatımdan bu kadar memnun olduğumu hatırlamıyordum, gerçekten. Sehun beni hem mutlu ediyor, hem de benim hayatımı güzelleştiriyordu.

"Sihirli güçlerimi kullanarak trafiği açamam, Baekhyun, kusuruma bakma." Onun da en az bu konuda benim kadar sabırsız ve heyecanlı olduğunu biliyordum, hatta belki de alçımın çıkmasına en çok o sevinmişti, fakat ben artık dayanamıyordum. "Sihirli güçlerini kullanma vaktin geldi, aşkım. Bu ayak zeminle birleşmek için kuduruyor, zapt edemiyorum." derken 'artık' sağlam olan ayağımı esnekliğim sayesinde hiç zorlanmadan kaldırmış ve Sehun'un yüzüne doğru götürmüştüm.

"Üff, ayağın kokuyor, kaza yapacağız senin yüzünden." Sehun yalandan yüzünü ekşiterek bir eliyle burnunu kapadığında kahkaha attım. Bir süre sonra o da kahkahama katılmış, gözünün önündeki ayağımı havada yakalayarak sıkıca kavramıştı. "Yalancı!" diye bağırdım, ses tonum kızgın çıkıyordu ancak ben katıla katıla gülüyordum. "Hem araba öylece dururken nasıl kaza yapabiliriz bi' anlatsana, ilerlemiyor arabalar!"

"Biraz gevşemeye ihtiyacın var, bebeğim, dur da ayağına masaj yapayım." Elleri arasındaki ayağımı bir anda yavaşça okşamaya başladığında benden beklenildiği üzere bir kedi gibi anında yumuşadım, kendimi Sehun'un marifetli parmaklarına bırakmam sadece iki saniyemi aldı, Sehun'un beni iyi hissettiren dokunuşlarına bayılıyordum, bir şekilde beni nasıl iyi hissettireceğini biliyordu. Tam gözlerimi kapamış anın tadını çıkaracağım vakit ayağım gıdıklanmaya başlayınca kahkahayla karışık bir çığlıkla yerimden sıçrayarak hışımla gözlerimi açtım. Bunun olacağını tahmin etmeliydim. Bu Oh Sehun, bana itiraf etmeden önceki eski Oh Sehun'dan çok çok fenaydı. "Ya Sehun!"

"Ya Baekhyun," diye taklit etti beni, o gıdıklamaya devam ettikçe ben de gülmeye devam ediyor ve biraz evvel iyi hissettirdiğini düşündüğüm parmaklarından şimdi var gücümle kurtulmaya çalışıyordum. "Dur— y-yeter! Nefes alamıyorum..."

"Tamam tamam," Hemen pes etti çünkü Oh Sehun bana dayanamıyordu, biliyordum (aslında fark edeli çok olmamıştı), ben de bu zayıf noktasını kullanmaktan hiçbir zaman çekinmeyecektim. "Biliyor musun, aklıma bir fikir geldi."

"Bizi uçuracak mısın?"

Bana 'dalga mı geçiyorsun' der gibi baktı fakat ben oldukça ciddiydim. "Üzgünüm, Baekhyun, uçuramayacağım maalesef. Onun yerine seni bu trafikten koşman için parka götürerek kurtaracağım." Tam ağzımı açmış ona bir şey söylecektim ki sözümü kesti. "Hayır, çocuk parkı değil."

"Hadi ya, ben de biraz kayarım diye düşünmüştüm." Şakayla karışık söyledim, kesinlikle ağzımı açtığımda söyleyeceğim şey parkla ilgili bir şey değildi, nereden çıkarıyordu böyle şeyleri anlamıyordum yahu. Sehun cevap vermemeyi tercih etti ve yalnızca imalı imalı sırıttıktan sonra arabayı sağa kırdı, üniversiteye giden yolun tam tersine gidiyorduk şimdi, neyse ki bu şeritte leş gibi bir trafik yoktu yoksa yemin ederim arka koltuğa yatar hüngür hüngür ağlardım.

Birkaç dakika sonra koşacağım gerçeği yüzünden keyfim yerine gelince hevesle sordum.

"Koşu yarışı yapacak mıyız?"

Yine sırıttı, bu sefer kendini beğenmişçesineydi sırıtışı. "Tabii ki, seni yendiğimde yüzünde oluşacak o muhteşem ifadeyi görmek istiyorum."

"Yürü git be, asıl ben görmek istiyorum yeni iyileşen ayağımla seni yendiğimde yüzünde oluşacak o şapşal ifadeyi. Sen ağlarsın kesin şimdi."

"Göreceğiz kim ağlayacak, kim ağlatacak."

Koşu hakkında kendinden bu kadar iddialı olması sinirlerimi bozuyordu çünkü hadi ama, atlet olan bendim, koşu alanında profesyonel olan da bendim, nasıl beni yenebileceğini iddia edebilirdi?! Karşımdaki kişi benden iyi olmadığı sürece beni yenebileceğini düşünemezdi tamam mı? Kabul etmiyordum, kabullenemiyordum.

"Tamam o zaman, bir iddiaya girelim. Eğer ben kazanırsam... Hmm, bir düşüneyim," Durdum ve onu izleyerek nasıl bir hainlik yapabilirim diye derin derin düşünmeye başladım. Ona öyle bir şey yaptırmalıydım ki bir daha asla bana koşu alanında baş kaldıramasındı.

Ama lanet olsun ki aklıma hiçbir hainlik gelmiyordu çünkü konu Sehun'du.

"Ben buldum!" diye heyecanla bağırdı Sehun, yarım ağız sırıtıyordu ve gözü güvenliğimiz açısından doğrudan yola bakıyordu. "Kaybeden kazanana bir sürpriz hazırlasın, bence güzel fikir."

O ne ya çok kolay bir kere diye itiraz edecektim ki son anda kendimi durduruverdim çünkü eğer kazanırsam -ki ne yapıp edip kazanacağım- Sehun bana bir sürpriz hazırlayacaktı, kulağa acayip hoş geliyordu yani bence de güzel fikirdi, beğenmiştim. Hem -çok düşük bir ihtimal- kaybedersem diye de yedekte bir planım vardı aklımda, tekrardan bir süzgeçten geçirince itiraz etmemeye karar verdim ve ampüller yanan kafamı ağır ağır aşağı yukarı salladım.

"Tamamdır, ben varım."

Sehun'un sırıtışı büyüdü, eğlendiği bariz bir şekilde ortadaydı, gösterecektim ben ona asıl eğlenceyi. Umarım yarışı kaybettiğinde de böyle şapşal şapşal gülerdi.

Yarım saat sonra Sehun nihayet biricik arabasını park ettiğinde emniyet kemerini adeta parçalayarak çözdüm ve arabadan dışarı fırladım, ayağım zemini daha iyi hissedebilsin diye ayakkabılarımı çıkarmayı bile düşündüm fakat bu biraz tuhaf kaçardı bu yüzden hemen o fikirden vazgeçtim, şimdilik böyle idare edebilirdim herhalde.

"Şey diyeceğim," Arabasını kilitlerken seslenince Sehun, odağımı ayakkabılarımdan çekip ona yönelttim. Pişkin pişkin sırıtarak yanıma geliyordu. "En iyisi sen şimdiden düşünmeye başla kaybedince ne sürpriz yapacağını."

Al işte, gel de beni döv diyordu resmen.

"Yemin ederim hastaneye geri döner ve alçımı bulup kafanı onunla kırarım, sınırlarını zorlama Oh Sehun!" Alçılı tehditlerimi özleyeceğimi fark ettim, ama asla o lanet alçıyı özlemeyecektim. Alçımın işe yarayan tek yanı korkutucu tehditler edebilmek ve sinirimi bozduklarında ise insanları uçan tekmemle dövebilmekti, bunların dışında hiçbir yararı dokunmamıştı bana.

"Şaka yaptığımı biliyorsun," Son harfi bir çocuk gibi uzatarak onu görmezden gelip yürümeye başlayan bana sarkıntılık yapmaya başladığında bütün gayretimi kullanarak bozuntuya vermemeye çalıştım ancak elbette tav olmam yalnızca saniyelerimi almıştı. Ne yapayım, hazırsız yakalandığım bir anda koluma girip öpmüştü beni boynumdan, boynumun en hassas yerinden, buna karşı gelemeyeceğimi tüm evren biliyordu. "Tamam, dudaklarını öyle büzmeyi bırak şimdi, yoksa her an milletin içinde yapışabilirim onlara."

"Yapışsana,"

Al işte. Yemin ederim kaşınıyordu, bakın yemin ediyorum.

"Milletin içinde beni kışkırtma diye daha kaç defa uyaracağım seni? Yürü git, beni kışkırtma." Beni kışkırtmak için dibime giren koca cüssesini tüm gücümle kendimden biraz uzağa iteklediğimde hazırsız yakalandığından geriye doğru birkaç adım tökezleyivermişti fakat pes eder mi, asla, geri hemen yanıma gelip koluma girmişti. İstemsizce ilk randevumuz gözümün önünde belirdi ve kendimi tutamayarak yüksek sesle gülmeye başladım çünkü şu anki halimizle o anki halimiz arasında dünyalar kadar fark vardı, dünyalar. O zamanlar hiç düşünmezdim ilerde o yaptığına bu denli güleceğim, ama görüyordunuz işte, şimdi toplum içinde koluma girdiği yetmezmiş gibi bana sarkıntılık yapmaya devam eden Oh Sehun ile birlikte yürümüş bu duruma kahkaha atıyordum.

"Ne?" diye sordu başını bana çevirirken, ses tonu kafası karışmış gibi geliyordu ve ben de başımı ona doğru çevirince karşılaştığım şapşal surat ifadesiyle kesinlik getirdim, sahiden kafası karışmış görünüyordu koca bebeğimin. "Niye gülüyorsun?" Sorusuna cevap vermek yerine daha da çok gülmeye başlayınca o da kaşlarını daha da çok çattı, şimdi kafası karışmıştan çok neye güldüğümü öğrenemediği için kızgın görünüyordu, yine de o kadar sevimliydi ki yanaklarını sıkıp bir de o sevimli haline kahkaha atmak istiyordum.

"Ya Baekhyun, söylesene!"

İnsanların bana olan tuhaf bakışlarını ve gülmekten yorulduğumu fark edince yavaş yavaş kestim kahkahamı, ne var yani aklımıza komik bir şey geldi diye anırdıysak, sanki onlar hiç gülmemişti böyle! Neyse canım, komikti, çok komik, pişman değildim attığım kahkahalardan.

"İlk randevumuzu hatırlıyor musun?" diye tatlı bir giriş yaptım ve yalnızca saniyeler içerisinde Sehun mosmor kesildi, yani bu demek oluyordu ki hatırlıyordu, hatırlayacağını biliyordum. "O gün demiştin ki—"

Sehun hızla bir elini ağzıma bastırarak beni susturduğunda yeniden gülmeye başladım. "Sus! O zamanlar aptal ve kördüm."

"En azından kabulleniyorsun, güzel," Ağzımın üzerindeki eline elimi koyup yavaşça uzaklaştırırken çaktırmadan parmaklarımızı da birleştirdim.

"Bu konuyu kapatabilir miyiz lütfen?" dedi Sehun bıkkın bir şekilde nefesini üflerken. Yanakları hâlâ kıpkırmızıydı, tam ısırmalık. Ben bu yanaklara takmıştım kafayı, ısırmadan rahat etmeyecektim, ki zaten ısırıyordum elime geçen her fırsatta fakat şu an bulunduğumuz ortam pek müsait değildi.

"Sen nasıl istersen," diye geveledim konuyu geçiştirmeye çalışarak, ardından tekrar kaçtım ondan uzağa, koluma giren kolundan kurtuldum. "Isınmam lazım, egzersiz yapacağım biraz."

"Tamam, ben de oturup seni izleyeceğim." dedi ve gerçekten de bir banka oturup ısınma hareketlerimi bitirene kadar pür dikkat beni izledi. "Röntgenci," Yanına gelirken mırıldandım, elbette duymuştu sapık herif. "Gözlerinin nerelere kaydığını görmedim sanma, röntgenci seni. Neyse ya hazır mısın?"

"Kazanmaya mı hazırım, onu mu soruyorsun?" Oh Sehun az fena değildi.

"Hayır canımın içi, onu sormuyorum. Kaybetmeye hazır mısın diye soruyorum. Biraz kalbimizin ritmini hızlandıralım ha ne dersin?"

"Benim zaten şu an hızlı," diye yapıştırıyor cevabı Oh Sehun, öylece kalakalıyorum. "Sana her baktığımda hızlanıyor."

Adını ulu orta yerde deli gibi haykırarak koşmaya başlamadan önce en az onunkiler kadar al olan yanaklarımla deli gibi utanmamış ve dediğinden hoşlanmamışım gibi omzuna sert ama yumuşak, çünkü ona asla kıyamam, yumruk atıverdim, hak etmişti bunu. Beni nasıl öyle bir anda pat diye utandırabilirdi?! Alev almasından korkuyordum yanaklarımın.

"Hey, beni bekle!" diye seslendi arsız Sehun peşime takılırken, bense çok başka alemlere dalıvermiştim zira artık koşabiliyordum, ve her bir hücrem bunun bilincindeydi. Kalbim hızlanıyor, nefeslerim düzensizleşiyor, yere her adım attığımda göğsüm hızla inip kalkıyordu; ayağımın yerle temas edişini hissedebiliyordum, camımın acımayacağını bilsem ayakkabılarımı bir köşeye fırlatıp yalın ayak koşardım lakin ayaklarımın altı mahvolurdu, zamanında tarafımca denenmiş ve onaylanmıştı. Benim şimdilik yaralanmak, ufacık da olsa, gibi bir gayem yoktu. Yine de ayağım hafiften sızlıyordu hani görmezden gelemeyecektim şimdi. İyileşmişti ayağım ama tam olarak, tamamen, iyileşmemişti maalesef. Bu da ne yazık ki ayağımı yaklaşık bir aydır kullanmadığımdandı, yani alışmam gerekti, eminim sonra acısını hissetmeyecektim. Tabii eğer çok zorlamazsam, yormamam gerekiyordu pek fazla.

"Sana diyorum, hileci!"

Omzumu dürten parmakları hissedince yeniden koşabilmenin verdiği huzurlu düşüncelerimden sıyrılarak tempomu birazcık yavaşlattım ki Sehun hızıma yetişebilsin, birlikte, yan yana koşabilelim.

"Yarışın başladığını söylemedin bile, bu hiç adil değil," diye nefes nefes şakıdı yanımda bitince, şimdiden alnında boncuk boncuk terler birikmişti ve herhangi bir ısınma hareketi yapmadığından yolun yarısında pes edip yere yığılacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Fakat şunu söylemeliyim ki benim de ondan kalır bir yanım yoktu çünkü sızlayan ayağımla çok fazla dayanamaz, yol katledemezdim, bu ona fazla gelirdi.

"Bu parkı biliyor musun?" Orta bir hızda yan yana koşuyorduk, ikimizin de şu anlık birbirini geçme gibi bir düşüncesi olmadığı her halimizden belliydi, zaten teknik olarak yarış başlamamıştı. Sehun usulca başını salladı. "Tamam o zaman, kiralık bisikletlerin olduğu yer bitiş çizgimiz. Oraya ilk varan kazanır."

Tam hızlanacakken aniden koluma yapışıp beni yavaşlattı, neredeyse duracaktım.

"Dur, önce şans öpücüğümü almalıyım!"

Ona tuhaf bir bakış atsam da dudaklarımda beliren çarpık gülümseme ciddi olmadığımı apaçık ele veriyordu. "Şans öpücüğü falan yok. Şimdi koş!" Hızımı arttırıp onu geçmeden önce son söylediklerim bunlar oldu.

İlk birkaç dakika mükemmeldim, Sehun ne kadar hızlanmaya çalışırsa çalışsın bana yetişemiyor ve şansına sürekli önüne insanlar çıktığından iyice geride kalıyordu, arada bir bana sesleniyordu ancak durur muyum, asla, cevap bile vermiyordum yoksa dikkatimi dağıtırdı biliyordum. Her neyse, dediğim gibi ilk birkaç dakika mükemmeldi, mükemmeldim fakat ayağıma aniden giren ağrıyla bir anlığna afallamak mecburiyetinde kalmıştım, işte tam da o anda Sehun kaşla göz arası önüme geçivermiş ve beni ne yazık ki arkasında bırakmıştı. Göz bile kırpmıştı arsız arsız.

Fakat onu yakalamam çok da zor olmadı.

"Oh Sehun!" Elimde olmadan avazım çıktığı kadar bağırdım ki ilgisini çekebileyim. "Seni seviyorum!" diye eklediğim vakit bu sefer afallayan o oldu ve yüzümde pis bir sırıtışla hiç acımadan onu arkamda bıraktım.

"Ben de!" Karşılık vermesi çok gecikmedi, tıpkı bana yetişmekte de çok gecikmediği gibi. "Ben de, ben de, ben de! Ben de seni seviyorum!"

Ağzım kulaklarıma varana dek sırıtıyordum şimdi, yarışı filan unutmuştum, tek düşündüğüm şu an ne kadar eğlendiğim, sevildiğim ve sevdiğimdi: resmen yaşıyordum bu hayatı. Yaşıyordum yaşamasına da kendime hatırlatmalıydım bir yarışta olduğumu zira Sehun beni tekrardan geçmek üzereydi, amanın, geçti de! Amma çekişmeliydi gidiyordu naçizane yarışmamız. Sızlamaya devam eden ayağım sayesinde sanırım bu gidişle birinci falan olamayacaktım...

"Ahh, çok yoruldum," Acı ve hırs sonucu boğazımdan yükselen garip gurup seslerle onu geçmeye çalıştığımda kemküm etti Sehun. Yalandan mıdır bilinmez, anlayamadım pek, elini göğsünün ortasına koyup sakinleşmeye çalışır gibi nefes almaya ve vermeye başladı. Bir anlığına ona bir şey oldu korkusuyla istemeden duraksadım fakat hâlâ koşmaya (şimdi daha hafif bir tempoyla) devam ediyordu yani sakinleşebilirdim. "Ayağıma kramp girdi galiba."

Yüzünü buruşturan Sehun yavaş yavaş hızını kesmeye başlayınca yeniden öne geçtim, birlikte belirlediğimiz ortak bitiş noktamıza neredeyse yirmi adım kalmıştı ve tam da yarışı önde bitirmesine saniyeler kala neden pes ediyordu anlayamamıştım. Aslında... anlamıştım sanırım.

"Hadi be, geçemedim seni. Sürprizi düşünmeye başlaması gereken benmişim güya." Bitiş çizgisine vardığımda arkamdan sızlandı Sehun, kaşlarımı çatarak ona döndüm ve o suratında yalandan bir üzgün ifadeyle yanıma gelirken omzuna bir tane geçirdim. Bunu hak etmişti. "Bilerek yaptın!" Diğer omzuna da aynısını yaptım, bu sefer ki acıtmış olsa gerek dişlerinin arasından kısık sesle inleyip ellerimi yakalayarak beni durdurmaya çalıştı. "Ne yaptım yine ya, sakin olur musun lütfen?" Parmaklarını parmaklarımın arasından geçirirken çoktan sakinleşmiştim bile, işe bakar mısınız, asla ama asla ona karşı öfkeli kalamıyordum, tıpkı onun da bana karşı asla ama asla öfkeli kalamayacağı gibi.

"Kazanamayacağımı biliyordun..." diye başladım istemsizce dudaklarımı büzerek, her ne kadar surat ifadesi ciddi olsa da dudaklarının kenarı hafifçe kıvrılmıştı az evvel yaptığım çocukça hareket yüzünden. "Ve kazanamayınca üzüleceğimi de biliyordun. Bu yüzden bilerek kazanmama izin verdin. Adil değil!"

"Hayır, ne alakası var yahu sen kendin geçtin beni," Oldukça ikna edici bir ses tonuyla nazikçe söylediğinde az kalsın ona kanacaktım lakin son anda kendimi durdurdum çünkü bariz bir şekilde belliydi onun kazanmak üzere olduğu, ne yaparsam yapayım o an onu geçemezdim. "İnatlaşma benimle, biliyorum gerçeği. Şimdi daha üzgün hissediyorum..."

Parmak uçlarıyla tenimi yumuşakça okşamaya başladı, biri bizi tam da böyle gizli gizli aşk yaşarken dışarıdan görse ne derdi inanın gram umurumda değildi. "Yapma... Madem öyle," Durdu ve hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak düşünmeye başladı, kendime engel olamayarak düşünceli yüz ifadesine sırıtıverdim. "Adil olması için ikimiz de birbirimize sürpriz hazırlayalım, ha ne dersin?"

Mantıklıydı, bu yüzden bir saniye dahi düşünme gereği duymadan başımı salladım, ki zaten bundan başka mantıklı bir şey daha gelmiyordu aklıma, büyük ihtimal onun da aklına gelmiyordu. "Olur," Usulca başımı sallarken onu onayladım. Yanımızdan geçen insanlar umurunda değilmiş gibi başını eğip yanağıma tatlı bir öpücük kondurduğunda tabiri caizse hayvan gibi kızarmaya başladım.

"Şimdi ne yapalım?"

Bunu sormasını bekliyormuşçasına hazır cevabımı yapıştırıverdim. "Bisiklete binelim!"

"Bence geri dönmeliyiz," Elimden tuttuğu gibi beni az evvel kan-ter içinde koşuşturduğumuz yola geri döndürdüğünde hemen itiraz ettim. "Hayır ya, biraz bisiklet sürelim!"

"Ayağını fazla zorlamamalısın, doktorun dediğini unutma. Hem yorulduk ya ne gerek var bisiklet sürmeye— Ufff, hava da amma soğudu birden. Hadi gidelim," Koştuğumuz yolu paşa paşa yürürken Sehun'u durdurmaya çalışıyordum ancak bir etki etmiyordu hayvanoğlu hayvana. "Yoo hava soğuk falan değil sen kafayı üşütmüş olmalısın. Hem niye bu kadar telaş yaptın ki? Dur bir bakayım," Elimi yanağına götürüp okşadığımda az kala kahkaha atacaktım. "Yanakların da kızarmış senin. Amanın... Yoksa—"

"Sus," diyerek sözümü kesti kabaca, sonra kaba olduğunu anlamış olacak ki bakışları yumuşadı, daha nazik bir ses tonla ekledi. "Yani, şey, susar mısın?"

"Bisiklet mi süremiyorsun? Sehun, neden bunu benden saklamaya çalışıyorsun? Bundan mı utanıyorsun?" Yanakları imkanı varmışçasına daha çok kızarırken sırıtmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum çünkü çok sevimliydi, kesinlikle durumu komik değildi, konuyu kapamaya çalışması ve tatlı surat ifadesi çok komikti. "Yurda geri dönebilir miyiz? Yurda gitmek istiyorum." Eve gitmek istiyorum diye zırlayan çocuklardan bir farkı yoktu ve anasını satayım hâlâ tatlıydı.

"Canına yandığım niye daha önce söylemedin bisiklet sürmeyi bilmediğini? Utandığın şeye bak yahu gel beş dakikada öğreteyim sana bisiklet sürmeyi."

Gitmeme izin vermiyor, sahiden eve gitmek istiyorum diye zırlayan çocukların yapacağı biçimde hırkamın kenarını sımsıkı tutuyordu. Yüzü de asılmıştı sanki çok korkunç bir şey söylemişim gibi. Oh Sehun'a inanamıyordum, koskoca adamdı ama birazdan yere oturup ağlamaya başlayacakmış gibi duruyordu.

"İstemiyorum... Son denediğimde bu oldu," diyip işaret parmağıyla yanağındaki yara izini gösterdiğinde bir anne edasıyla 'oy kıyamam ben sana' diye geçirdim hemen içimden, öpünce geçseydi eğer milyonlarca öpücük kondururdum güzelliğine güzellik katan yara izine.

"Korkma, sana zarar gelmesine asla izin vermem." Elimi yanağındaki yara izine götürüp sanki gerçekleştiğindeki acısını alabiliyormuşumcasına nazikçe okşadım. "Biliyorum, ben de sana zarar gelmesine asla izin vermem, biliyorsun. İşte bu yüzden başımıza bir bela açmadan geri dönmeliyiz."

Nihayetinde kazanan Oh Sehun oldu çünkü ne yapayım yani kıyamadım o böyle sevimli sevimli gözlerimin en içine bakarken fakat bir dahakine böyle kolay kurtulamayacaktı elimden, görecektiniz.


	33. Her şeyi(m) sana ait

"Chanyeol sürekli beni elleyip duruyor," diye büzdüğü dudaklarıyla yakındı yan tarafta yatağında uzanan biricik Jongin, daha çok kendi kendine konuşur gibiydi zira göz ucuyla dahi bize bakma gereği duymamıştı. İlk tepkiyi Sehun'un uzun bacaklarının arasında, kollarının beni kucaklarcasına etrafıma sarıldığı o oturduğum güzelim yerden ben vererek yakındığı şeye kıkır kıkır kıkırdadım. Sehun ise yalnızca homurtuya benzer bir ses çıkarmıştı, eminim içinden 'bunu bilmemize gerek yoktu' tarzında şeyler geveliyordu.

"Bu gayet doğal bir şey değil mi? Chanyeol senin sevgilin, tabii ki seni elleyip duracak." Her ne kadar bu konuları yüksek sesle konuşmaktan pek hoşlanmasam da ben utanmaz, arsız bir herifin tekiydim ve hemen sırtımı göğsüne dayadığım sevgilimden hiç mi hiç utanmıyordum. Tamam, belki birazcık utanıyor olabilirdim fakat sadece birazcıktı. Sehun ile ilişkimizin öyle bir boyutundaydık ki ne kadar doğru kelimeleri bulmaya çalışırsam çalışayım bulamıyor ve bunu tam olarak size izah edemiyordum ama bambaşka bir boyuttaydık işte anlarsınız ya. Birbirimizi seviyorduk, bu öyle sıradan bir sevgi değildi. Biz birbirimizi gerçekten ama gerçekten çok seviyorduk. Çift değil, birleşerek tek bir bütün oluvermiştik artık.

"Sorun o değil," Jongin isyankar bir şekilde mırıldandı ve nihayet bizim olduğumuz tarafa yavru köpekleri andıran ve her zaman yorgun görünen kahve gözlerini çevirdi. Önce yüzünde bir şaşkınlık ifadesi belirdi, ardından gözlerini abartıyla devirdi. "Sen burada mıydın ya? Yeni fark ediyorum." Bunu elbette ki Sehun'a söylüyordu, Sehun ise ne dediği umurunda değilmiş gibi omuzlarını silkmiş parmaklarıyla saçlarımı okşuyordu, bir nevi masaj yapıyordu mayışıvermiştim. "Sabahtan beri, tam dört saattir, Sehun burada Jongin. Aklın yine havalarda anlaşılan. Ne oldu?"

Yine de Jongin'in Sehun'u fark etmeyişine hak veriyordum çünkü odaya sessiz sessiz girmiş (doğrusu ben bile varlığını sonradan fark etmiştim resmen çıt çıkarmamıştı) yatağıma tırmanır tırmanmazsa beni kolları arasına hapsetmişti, kulağıma fısıldadığı kışkırtıcı iltifatlar ve öpücük sesleri dışında sesi çıkmıyordu koca bebeğimin. Kimseye bir zararı yoktu işte ne güzel.

"Takım arkadaşımın, aynı zamanda sevgilimin en yakın arkadaşı, yanında bu konuları konuşamam, üzgünüm. Üstelik çok korkutucu. Hayalet gibi, ne zaman gelip gittiğini fark edemiyorum bile!" Sehun'un gözlerini devirdiğine bahse girerdim, neye nasıl bir tepki vereceğini ezbere biliyordum ve bunu tüm dünyaya kanıtlayabilirdim. "Hayalet deme sevgilime," Şakacıktan Jongin'e homurdanarak sırtımı Sehun'un göğsüne olanağı varmışcasına daha daha çok yasladım, yakında içinden geçecektim. Sırnaşıklığımın ve sahiplenişimden sayesinde ise Sehun'dan bir adet sulu öpücük kazandım, tam yanağımdan. Tam geri çekilecekken boynundan yakaladığım gibi yüzüne yüzüme yapıştırdım ve ağzından öpüverdim, Jongin yan taraftan öğürür gibi bir ses çıkardı. "En azından ben bakarken yapmasanız olmaz mıydı?"

Sehun dudaklarında arsız bir sırıtmayla geri çekildiğinde ben de sırıttım pişkin pişkin. "Alış bunlara, alış. Sanki sen hiç Chanyeol ile öpüşmüyorsun..."

"Ama 'böyle' öpüşmüyoruz! Gözlerimin önünde birbirinizin salyalarını yuttunuz resmen, kusacağım şimdi." diyerek yatağa kendini geri attı, buruşturduğu yüzüne elini çıkartıp ağzını kapatmıştı. Sehun'la bu sefer kıkırdamaya başladık aynı anda.

"Baekhyun, gülme, sorunumuz büyük," Elini ağzından çekmeden söyledi Jongin, bu yüzden sesi boğuk çıkmıştı ancak anlayabilmiştim ne dediğini, ben de kesmiştim gülmeyi çünkü sorunumuz büyük demişti. Demek ki Jongin'in canı sıkan ciddi bir şeyler vardı.

"Söylesene o zaman," diye gaza getirdim ağzındaki baklayı çıkarması adına. Elini ağzından uzaklaştırdı, emin olamayan bakışlarla birkaç kez bizi süzdü, hatta ağzını bile açıp kapadı ama bir türlü açıklayamadı. Sabrım taşmak üzereydi ki son anda yüksek sesle söyleyiverdi, hızlıca. "Sanırım Chanyeol benimle sevişmek istiyor!"

Önce durdum, durduk, çıt çıkmadı bir dakika boyunca, tam bir dakika hepimiz anlamsızca odaya hakim olan sessizlikle birlikte birbirimize baktık, fakat ben Sehun'a bakamadım utancımdan. Nedendir bilinmez bütün kan yanaklarıma hücum etti tıpkı Jongin'inkiler gibi, göremesem dahi biliyordum kıpkırmızı kesildiğimi baştan ayağa. Ulan Jongin, diye tısladım içimden, senin ağzına tüküreyim. Sonra hemen beynimin sınırlarını zorladım ve bu rezil andan kurtulmak için hepimizi havaya sokmaya çalıştım, yani tabiri caizse eşşek gibi anırmaya başladım. Sehun'un da bana katılması yalnızca saliseleri aldı, Jongin'e oh olsundu, morarsındı şimdi yanakları.

Nasıl Sehun'un yanında beni bu denli utandırabilirdi?! Bu konuda ne kadar hassas olduğumu biliyordu üstelik!

"O zaman ona istediğini ver, ne diyeyim?" O zaman onunla seviş dahi diyemiyordum ya güya utanmaz herifin tekiydim... "Hadi be, bu benim nasıl aklıma gelmedi acaba Baek?" Jongin bana inanamıyormuş gibi bakıyordu, başını iki yana sallayıp devam etti konuşmaya. "Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun? Sorun benimle sevişmek istemesi değil, anlamıyorsun, benim henüz hazır olmayışım." Durdu. "Sehun kulaklarını kapar mısın? Senin yanında bunları konuşmak beni rahatsız ediyor." Gülmemem gerekiyordu fakat ben buna da güldüm sanki çok komik bir şey söylemişcesine. Ardından ben ellerimi kaldırıp Sehun'un kulaklarını kapadım.

"Devam et," Başımı sallayarak onay verdim. Her ne kadar Sehun'un kulaklarını kapasam da duyduğunu biliyordum, umrunda olmadığını da bildiğim gibi. Muhtemelen birkaç dakikaya unuturdu bile konuştuğumuz konuyu. Velhasıl Jongin'in endişelenmesine hiç gerek yoktu.

"Baek, biliyorsun ben hiç şey yapmadım... yani yaptım ama daha önce hiç bir erkekle yapmadım ve bu biraz... garip? Nasıl olacağını dahi bilmiyorum! Elbette porno izledim fakat nasıl hissettirdiğini nereden bileceğim ki? Ya canım acırsa? Ya iyi hissettiremezsem? Ne yapacağım ben ya çok korkuyorum..."

Uh, vay canına, Jongin'in açık sözlü olduğunu biliyordum ancak bu kadar da ayrıntıya gireceğini düşünmemiştim ve şu işe bakım şimdi moraran taraf ben oluvermiştim! Harika. Ben bu utançla bir beş yıl boyunca kimsenin yüzüne bakamazdım ki bunları yüksek sesle söyleyen ben bile değildim! Yemin ederim Sehun gittikten sonra Jongin'in kıçını çok fena tekmeleyecektim, nasıl hissettirdiğini nereden bilecekmiş öyle mi, ben ona tekmelerimle nasıl hissettirdiğini bizzat gösterecektim! Pislik çocuk.

"Öncelikle..." Bu işlerde çok profesyonelmişim gibi konuşmaya başladım lakin inanın bana bildiğim tek şey partnerinin aletini kendi şeyine soktuğundu. Ya da kendi aletini partnerinin şeyine sokardın yahu bilemiyordum işte orası size kalmıştı! "Bu kadar kasmana gerek yok. Eminim bu konuyu benimle konuştuğun kadar açık bir şekilde Chanyeol ile konuşursan bir çözüm yolu bulabilirsiniz. Çözüm yolundan kastım daha ağırdan almayı denersiniz... veya direkt sevişirsiniz ne bileyim ben!Chanyeol'un sana karşı ne kadar hassas olduğunu hepimiz biliyoruz, bence yatakta olduğundan daha fazla hassas davranacaktır. Ya da Chanyeol yatakta canavara da dönüşüyor olabilir bilemeyiz, en kötü ihtimal bir hafta kıçının üstüne oturamazsın, kasma." Son söylediklerimle Jongin'in az evvel gevşeyen yüzü dehşet dolu bir ifadeye dönüşünce güldüm. "Şaka yapıyorum, aptal, hemen ciddiye alma. Korkacak bir şeyin olmadığını söylüyorum sadece. Çok düşünme, tamam mı?"

Jongin'in yüzü tekrardan yumuşadı ve sonra usulca başını salladı, bize sırtını dönmeden önce kısık bir sesle teşekkürler diye mırıldanmıştı.

Şimdi yeniden yalnız kalmıştık Sehun ile, teknik olarak yalnız değildik ancak sorun değildi, zaten Jongin'in çıtı çıkmıyordu. Bu neydi ya? Benim dışımda kimsenin çıtı çıkmıyordu! Ben mi çok gevezeydim yoksa onlar mı çok sessizdi?

Bana kalırsa onlar çok sessizdi.

"Baek," Sehun'un adımı fısıldayışıyla hemen düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp ona bakmak için kafamı kaldırdım, vay be, yüzü çok yakınımdaydı. Tam öpüşmelik duruyordu. "Bu gece Minseok olmayacak," diye devam etti, benimle göz teması kurmaktan kaçındığı barizdi ancak burnunu ve konuşurken oynayan dudaklarını yanağımla temas ettirmekten hiç kaçınmıyordu. Minseok'un olmayacağını söylemesi bu gece onun odasında uyuyacağım anlamına geliyordu, her zaman böyle kaçamaklar yapardık, şey aslında Minseok olduğunda bile. Fakat Minseok'un olmayışı daha çok işimize gelirdi çünkü etrafımızda kimse olmayınca işin içine dillerdi, ellerdi, inlemelerdi, arsız iltifatlardı, yataktan düşüp yerde yuvarlanmalardı yahut kahkahalardı falan giriyordu yani özgür ve çekilmez oluyorduk anlayacağınız. "Tamamdır. Yanıma pijamalarımı alayım mı yoksa seninkilerden mi giyerim?"

"Tercihen hiçbiri, ama her neyse benimkilerden giyersin," deyince imalı imalı Sehun, bugün bilmem kaçıncı kez kızardığımı hissettim.

"Olur..."

"B..Bir şeyler yaparız, anlarsın ya." Her zaman bir şeyler yapıyorduk: konuşmak, öpüşmek ve oynaşmak gibi. Neden açıklama yapıyordu ki? "Belki b-biraz ileri gideriz, yani şey, eğer sen de istersen."

Bu yüzden açıklama yapıyordu.

Ve bu sefer onun da yanakları pembe pembeydi.

Birkaç dakikalık sindirmeye çalışma adlı sessizliğinden sonra göğsüne sakladığım başımı onaylayan biçimde aşağı yukarı salladım. Sehun'un kalp atışlarını duyabiliyordum, genelde antrenmanlardan sonra aynı böyle güm güm atan kalbim gibi atıyordu tam şu an onun kalbi. "İstiyorum," Tüm cesaretimi toplayarak başımı sakladığım yerden kaldırdım ve ona dönüp kollarımı sıkıca boynuna doladım. "Seni istiyorum."

Ellerini sırtımda birleştirirken sessizce kıkırdadı. "Ben de, ama şimdi değil sabırsız şey. Akşam 7'de odama gel tamam mı? H-Hazırlık yapacağım."

Konuştuğumuz konuya bakar mıydınız, Jongin duysa anırırdı kesin. Utancımdan cayır cayır yanıyordum fakat dayanabilirdim.

"Tamam," Kafamı gömdüğüm boynundan hiç çıkarmasam olmaz mıydı? Sehun resmen bana üstü kapalı bir şekilde bu akşam seks yapmayı teklif etmişti ve biz bunu öyle komik bir normallikte konuşuyorduk ki bu duruma hem kahkahalar atmak hem de oturup utancımdan ağlamak istiyordum. Randevu alıyoduk sanki, bu akşam 7'de odasında açık açık sevişeceğimizi kararlaştırıyorduk...

"Ben şimdi gideyim," Sehun kucağında ona koala gibi yapışan benimle birlikte ayağa kalkmaya yeltendi. "Birkaç saat sonra görüşürüz o zaman..?" Utandığı zamanlar yaptığı bir şeyi yapıyordu: kafasını kaşıyordu. Kapıya gitmesine izin vererek kucağından kalktım, elbette gözlerine bakmaya cesaretim yoktu ama yine de gözlerimi kızarmış güzel yüzünde gezdirdim. "Görüşürüz..."

"Tamam, ben gidiyorum şimdi."

İç çektim, aramızdaki atmosfer gittikçe garip bir hal almaya başlamıştı. "Tamam, Sehun."

"O zaman en iyisi çıkayım ben." Geri geri kapıya giderken mırıldandı, sırıtmamak için alt dudağımı ısırmaya başladım. Ben ne kadar rezilsem, Oh Sehun da en az benim kadar rezildi. "Peki, Sehun."

"Öptüm." Tam elini ağzına götürmüş bana öpücük atacakken kafasının arkasını kapıya vurmasıyla ağzından acı dolu bir inleme çıktı. Rezildi diye boşuna demiyordum ama ben onu böyle de seviyordum işte. "Aptal! Niye dikkat etmiyorsun? Acıdı mı canın?" Ayağa fırladığım gibi yanına koştuğumda elini kafasını vurduğu yere götürmüş okşuyordu ve diğer eli de kapının kolundaydı. "Acımadı, merak etme. Baekhyun ben çok fena rezil oldum ya bu kez gerçekten gideyim." Dudaklarıma öpücük kondurması ile kapıyı açıp koşa koşa koridorda kaybolması bir oldu, ne olduğunu bile anlayamadım, ilk birkaç saniye şapşal şapşal arkasından bakakaldım. Beni kendime getiren şey ise Jongin'in odada yankılanan gür kahkahası oldu. Belki de şimdiye kadar ki en ama en büyük kahkahasını atıyordu Kim Jongin.

Ve ben çok iyi biliyordum neden attığını, kurtulamayacaktım bir yıl dilinden.

"Sana söylemiştim, bak, küçük bir ima ile hemen dize geldi."

Kollarımı göğsümde yarı öfke yarı utançla birleştirerek ona döndüm. "Senden nefret ediyorum Kim Jongin! Bana demiştin ki sadece birazcık ima edeceğim, açık açık söyleyeceğim değil! Seni pislik numaracı..."

"Kötü mü oldu yahu? 'Kaç ay oldu ühü ne zaman sevişeceğiz, sokaktaki kediler bile sevişti' diye zırlayıp duruyordun, al işte fırsat ayağına geldi. Sehun da dünden hazırmış anasını satayım." Kendi dediğine kendi güldü kıkır kıkır, ama ben bir tane gülmüyordum, komik değildi bir kere!

"Böyle anlaşmamıştık, şerefsiz seni," Ona doğru uçtum fakat kollarımdan tutarak beni durdurdu. "Bebeğim, bebeğim sakin ol lütfen. Şu an beni dövmen değil tıpkı aptal sevgilin gibi hazırlık yapman gerekiyor, hadi git temizlen. Üç saatin var, üç! Onu da mı ben yapayım ya?" Beni banyoya doğru çevirdiği gibi zorla oraya sürüklemeye başladı.

"Üç saatim var, Jongin. Ne yapacağım ben? Ne giyeceğim? Offf, hazır değildim!"

"O zaman hazırlan? Kasma, en fazla bir hafta kıçının üstüne oturamazsın." Göz kırparak birkaç dakika önce ona kurduğum cümleyi söyleyince kolunu cimcikledim. Bir de benim laflarımla karşılık veriyordu utanmaz! "Sanki içten içe götünün tutuştuğunu bilmiyorum, gelirsin birkaç güne zırlaya zırlaya, dersin 'Chanyeol galiba benimle sevişmek istiyor'! Ben de o gün geldiğinde diyeceğim ki—" Celallenmiş tehdit savuruyordum ki tam en güzel anda sözümü kesti beni banyodan içeri sırtımdan sertçe iteklerken.

"Korkma, acımayacak."

Kapıyı suratıma kapattı, dudaklarını arsız bir gülümseme esir almıştı .

***

"Jongin son kez kokla ve doğruyu söyle: güzel kokuyor muyum?" Arkamı dönmüş gidecekken geri dönüp son, yemin ederim son, bir defa daha sordum. Gerilmemeyi deniyordum, gerilirsem terlerdim, terlersem de pis kokardım fakat elimde değildi, korku filmindeymişim gibi gerilmiştim, heyecandan tir tir titriyordum. Jongin dediğime karşılık gözlerini devirdi, biliyordum onun bu soruyu yüzüncü kez soruşumdan sıkıldığını ancak ne yapabilirdim ki? Hayatımın aşkıyla birlikte olacaktım, kötü kokmak gibi bir ihtimalim katiyen olamazdı!

"Yeter," diye isyan etse de hafifçe eğilip açıkta kalan boynumu birkaç kez kokladı. "Mis gibi kokuyorsun işte, daha ne soruyorsun anlamıyorum be çocuk. Farkındaysan Sehun seni bekliyor, git artık sevgilinin kucağına geç kalacaksın."

"Eminim Sehun'u düşündüğünden diyorsundur bunu, sanki ben bilmiyorum gider gitmez sevgilini çağıracağını. Bak uyarıyorum, sakın ama sakın benim yatağımda bir şey yapmayın. Anlaştık mı?" Jongin'le iki kelime konuşmak bile gevşetiyordu beni, onun sayesinde sırıtıyordum şimdi arsız arsız. Jongin yüksek sesle ofladı. Onu kızdırmayı her şeyden çok seviyordum çünkü mutlu ediyordu beni. "Gidecek misin artık? Dert ettiğin şeye bak ya, oğlum kıçını dert etsene sen."

Al işte, modumu düzelttiği gibi hemen de bozmasını biliyordu pis çocuk.

"Anlaştık mı?" diye direttim dudaklarımda yarım bir sırıtmayla yavaş yavaş koridorda ondan uzaklaşırken. Sehun gibi geri geri giderken kafamı çarpmak istemediğimden yavaş ve temkinli yürüyordum. "Lanet olsun tamam ya anlaştık. Benim hayallerim vardı senin yatağında kirli şeyler yapmak gibi tüh yazık oldu, yapamayacağım şimdi hiçbirini."

Bir de utanmadan benimle dalga geçiyordu, gösterecektim ben ona dalgayı, ama daha sonra tabii şimdi değil. "Dönüşte seni topallayarak gören olursa ayağım daha iyileşmedi ondan dersin, bence mantıklı."

Ya! Hâlâ utanmaz arlanmaz imalı imalı, pis pis şeyler söylüyordu arkamdan!

"Geldiğimde hatırlat kıçını bir güzel tekmeleyeyim de aynı acıyı paylaşalım, kardeşiz sonuçta. Kardeş payı."

Eliyle bana kalp yolladığında gülerek ben de aynı şekilde ona karşılık verdim, fakat son dediğimde gerçekten ciddiydim, geldiğimde kesinlikle tekmeleyecektim o kıçı. Şimdilik Jongin'in de dediği gibi kendi kıçımı düşünmem en iyisiydi.

Sehun'un odasına gidene kadar kıçımı düşünmekten başka bir şey yapmadım, acaba giydiğim dar pantolonda güzel duruyor muydu merak ediyordum, Jongin tam şaplak atmalık olduğunu söylemişti ancak Sehun da aynı şeyi düşünür müydü emin değildim. Zevkler ve renkler tartışılmazdı. Kapıyı çalmadan önce kendimi kokladım, dürüst olmak gerekirse harbiden mis gibi kokuyordum, bence Sehun kokumla bile doyardı. Normalde kapıyı dahi çalmadan yol geçen hanıymış gibi dalardım içeri lakin bugünlük bir kibarlık yapayım diye düşünmüştüm, belki Sehun müsait olmayabilirdi ki ben aptal mıydım neyin müsaitliğinden bahsediyordum, çocuğu birazdan çırılçıplak görecektim.

Kapı pat diye suratıma açılıp yakışıklı Sehun'umu gözler önüne serince bütün akan sular durdu, düşünme yetimi kaybettim. Sakinleşmeyen hormonlarım yüzünden miydi bilmiyordum fakat Sehun bu akşam ayrı bir çekiciydi ve hay anasını satayım ona bakmak bile beni titretiyordu. Tam şu an dudaklarıma yapışsa salıverirdim kendimi ellerine. Ama Jongin kontrolü hemen kaybetmememi tembihlemişti, ben Sehun'u görünce tüm kontrolümü kaybedip hemen üzerine atlarmışım çünkü deliymişim yaparmışım, bu yüzden kontrolü hemen kaybetmemeli ve birazcık, çok azcık, ağırdan almalıymışım yoksa bütün eğlencesi ve tadı kaçarmış.

"Hoşgeldin," Sehun beni şöyle baştan ayağı bir süzdükten sonra nihayet söyleyebildi, kapıyı içeri geçmem için hafifçe aralamıştı. "Her zaman ki gibi çok güzel olmuşsun."

Bi' dur, içeri geçeyim soluklanayım ne hemen ilk dakikadan iltifat edip kalbimi yerinden hoplatıyorsun be adam!

"Teşekkür ederim, sen de," derken sanki gördüğüm ilk andan bu yana hiç süzmemişim gibi baştan ayağı bir de ben onu süzdüm. Ağzımın suyu akmıyordu yalnızca çok fazla tükürük birikmişti.

"Açsındır diye düşündüm, bu yüzden pizza aldım. Biraz soğumuş olabilir kusura bakma." Niye birden yeni çıkmaya başlamış liseli utangaç aşıklara dönmüştük bilmiyordum, tamam biliyordum, ama çok komikti. Biz daha düne kadar benim yanımda gaz çıkardı diye gülüp eğleniyorduk. Şimdi niye utanasımız geliyordu anlamıyordum gerçekten.

"Önemli değil, salak, bir şeycik olmaz." İkimizi de rahatlatmak adına ilk adımı ben attım, birkaç saat öncesi olduğu gibi böyle samimi, bizmişçesine konuşursak gevşeriz diye düşünüyordum. "O kadar dişlerimi fırçalamıştım kokacak şimdi ağzım." diye küçük bir isyan ettim dudaklarımı yalandan büzerek. Tatlı bir gülümsemeyle önümde bitip dudağımın kenarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra geri çekildiğinde tatlı tatlı gülümsedim ben de. "Koksa da bir şey olmaz, ben seni her halinle seviyorum."

Sök kalbimi, senin olsun.

"Ben de," diye mırıldandım elimi yanağına götürüp yara izini nazikçe okşarken. Çok seviyordum ben ya, çok çok, ona ait olan her bir şeyi çok fazla seviyordum. Ben Sehun'u canımdan çok seviyordum. "Ben de seni her halinle seviyorum birtanem."

"Hadi daha fazla soğutmadan yiyelim pizzaları, kurt gibi açım."

Beni yiyebilirsin dememek için dudaklarımı ısırdım. Şimdi kışkırtmanın sırası değildi canım, önce yemek yiyelimdi.

Sehun'la birlikte yere dizdiği pizza ve kola kutularının yanına yere oturuverdik, elbette yapışık bir erkek arkadaş olarak Sehun'un götünüm dibine oturmuş uzattığımız bacaklarımdan birini onun bacağına dolayarak yine ve yine tek bir bütün olmuştuk. "Sen gelmeden önce annemle konuştum," diye başladı sakin bir ses tonuyla pizza kutularının kapağını açarken, ben de ona yardımcı olmak adına  kola kutularını açıp bir tanesini ona uzattım. "Öyle mi? Ne dedi? Nasılmış? Selam söyleseydin benim yerime."

"Söyledim bile, o da sana selam söylüyor. İyiymiş, ara sıra midesi bulanıyormuş ama onun dışında bir sıkıntısı yokmuş. Bebeğin cinsiyetini öğrenmişler." Dudaklarındaki tebessüm gözümden kaçmamıştı. Her ne kadar bu yaşından sonra bir kardeşe sahip olmayı istemediğini söylese de içten içe sevindiğini biliyordum. Ne zaman doğmamış kardeşinden bahsetse gözlerinin içi parlıyordu. "Kız mıymış erkek mi? Ya Sehun, söylesene."

Ağzıma elindeki pizza diliminden bir ısırık almam için sokmadan önce cevapladı beni. "Erkek," Tebessümü büyüyünce benim de gülümsemem büyüdü. "Her zaman bir erkek kardeşim olmasını istemiştim."

Biliyordum işte sevindiğini. Besbelliydi.

"Çok şanslısın çünkü birkaç ay sonra ona sahip olacaksın," Ağzı doluyken konuşanlardan hiç hoşlanmazdım lakin aynısını ben yapıyordum, hem de sevgilime, ve bir gram utanma yoktu. "Evet, hâlâ çok tuhaf geliyor. Acaba büyüyünce bana benzeyecek mi, yoksa benden çok mu farklı olacak, nelerden hoşlanacak, kimlerden hoşlanacak... onunla ilgili her şeyi merak ediyorum."

"Bence senden yakışıklı olacak, orada anlaşalım." diyerek onu kışkırttım. Komiğine gitmiş olacak dediğim onu güldürdü. "Benden yakışıklı olmasını isterim onda sıkıntı yok ama seni tavlamaya çalışırsa sıkıntı büyük."

Yere oturmuş resmen doğmamış kardeşinin ileride beni tavlamaya çalışma olasılığından bahsediyorduk, şaka gibiydi... "Aptal, seni kimseye değişmem."

"Biliyorum."

Pizzasından bir ısırık daha almama izin verdi, ben de ona kolamdan koca bir yudum içirdim.

"Koçlarımız bu kadar sağlıksız beslendiğimizi öğrenecek olursa ikimiz de biteriz, biliyorsun değil mi? Üstelik ben daha otura otura aldığım kiloları verecek, kas yapmaya geri döneceğim!" derken ağzımın dolu olması ve benim buna rağmen kendi pizzamdan yeni bir ısırık almam çok ironiydi. "Ben seni tombiş de seviyorum, hep böyle kal, çok çok tatlısın."

Yağlı elleriyle yanaklarımı sıktı, ve ben buna göz yumdum çünkü o Sehun'du.

"Göbüşümü çok mu seviyorsun?" diye sordum fakat cevabı biliyordum, çok seviyordu, bunu her saniye dile getirmekten de pek hoşlanıyordu. En çok da göbüşüme yatmayı seviyordu, çok rahatmış öyle diyor.

"Evet, ısırasım geliyor," Isırıyordu da.

"Benim de senin poponu ısırasım geliyor."

Bir anlığına ağzındaki lokmayı çiğnemeyi kesti, hemen anladım, bizim bu akşam yapacağımız bir takım masum olmayan şeyler vardı, kesin onu hatırlamıştı azgın herif. "Isırırsın, çok acıtmamak şartıyla tabii."

Daha sonra konuyu değiştirdik, aklımız müstehcen şeylere kaymasın diye elimizden geleni yapıyorduk, bunun gayet farkındaydım çünkü rahat olmak istiyorduk, sıradan bir şeymişçesine başlamak istiyorduk. Hadi şimdi sevişelim diyerek kasıla kasıla girişmeyecektik bu işe. Sehun'un beni gevşetmeye çalıştığının farkındaydım ve ben de elimden geldiğince onu gevşetmeye çalışıyordum, o benden ne kadar gerginliğini saklamaya çalışırsa çalışsın bunu görebiliyordum.

Yemeklerimiz bitince birlikte ellerimi yıkayıp dişlerimizi fırçaladık, odasında kalmaya o kadar alışmıştım ki burada bir adet yedek diş fırçam bile mevcuttu, birkaç tane de kıyafetim. Nihayet yatağına oturduğumda Sehun kapıyı kilitlemeye gitti, geri döndüğünde elinde bilgisayarı vardı, anlaşılan film izleyecektik.

"Minseok'un CD'lerinden birini arakladım, umarım filmin konusu güzeldir." Filmi ayarlayıp yanıma kıvrılmadan önce açıkladı, konuşurken sesi titriyordu koca bebeğimin. Yanıma gelir gelirmez kollarımı doladım karnına, ikimizin de kalp atışları net bir şekilde duyuluyordu ancak umurumuzda olduğu söylenemezdi.

Sonra film başladı, görüp görebileceğim en sıkıcı filmlerdendi ve Sehun da bu berbat gerçeğin farkındaydı, doğru anı bekliyorduk fakat yemin ederim film bok gibiydi, doğru an bir türlü gelemiyordu onun yüzünden. En sonunda dayanamayarak Sehun'un karnındaki elimi yavaş yavaş aşağılara kaydırdım, tam kasıklarının ortasında durdurdum. Sehun anında mesajı aldı.

Eliyle çenemi nazikçe kavrayıp yüzümü çok hafif yukarı kaldırarak dudaklarımızı birleştirdiğinde gözlerimi kapadım. İşte şimdi başlıyorduk... Kalbim imkanı varmış gibi delicesine bir hızda atıyordu. Sehun şehvetle dudaklarımı öperken ona karşılık vermekte zorlanıyordum, böyleyken bile o kadar mükemmel hissettiriyordu ki... Diğer elinin belimden ayrılıp pantolonumun düğmesine ulaştığını hissetmemle sırtım yay gibi gerildi. Önce düğmemi çözdü, sonra fermuarımı yavaşça indirdi. Bilerek her şeyi ağırdan alıyordu ve yemin ederim ben çıldırmamak için kendimi zor zapt ediyordum.

Dudaklarımızı ayırdığında gerçekliğe istemeyerek geri döndüm. "Çıkartabilir miyim?" diye tişörtümü işaret etti, başımı onaylarcasına salladım. Bir an bile beklemeden tişörtümü eteklerinden kavradığı gibi üzerimden çıkardı, ben de elimi onun tişörtüne atıp tek bir hamlede çıkararak tıpkı onun yaptığı gibi yere fırlattım. Bu Sehun'un beni ilk kez çıplak görüşü değildi ancak ilk kez bu kadar yakından görüyordu ve ağzının suyu akmadıysa ben de Byun Baekhyun değildim. Dayanamayıp dudaklarını köprücük kemiklerimin tam ortasına bastırdığında gıdıklanarak sessizce kıkırdadım. "Kokun beni deli ediyor," Boğuk sesi kulaklarıma doldu, hâlâ başını göğsümden kaldırmamış küçük kelebek öpücükler kondurmakla meşgul oluyordu. Islak öpücüklerini her yerimde hissedebiliyordum: boynumda, köprücük kemiklerimin çevresinde, göğüs uçlarımda, çok bayıldığı göbeğimde, omuzlarımda, yanağımda, dudaklarımda ve her yerde. Sehun bir saniyeliğine dahi ara vermeden beni öpüp kokluyordu. Benimse tek yaptığım her öpücüğünde kıkırdamak, istemsizce yumuşak saçlarını kavrayıp kendime bastırmaktı. "Seni sabaha kadar öpebilirim."

"Görüyorum, Sehun," Çıplak sırtını okşarken söyleyiverdim gülerek. Sehun tarafından sevilmek beni mutlu ediyordu.

"Doyamıyorum," Başını kaldırırken söyledi, sesi isyan eder gibi çıkmıştı. "Doyamıyorum Baekhyun. Ne kadar çok öpersem öpeyim yetmiyormuş gibi. Asla doymuyorum sana."

İşte ben de böyle hissediyordum.

"Nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyorum," Uzanıp vücudumu öpmekten kızarmış dudaklarını dudaklarımla sertçe birleştirdim, karşılık vermesi hiç uzun sürmedi. Bir an sonra onun altındaydım, Sehun üzerime yükünü vermeden çıkmış beni öpüyor, boş eliyle ise bel boşluğumu okşuyordu. Ona yardımcı olmak adına pantolonumu çıkarmaya çalıştım, sadece çalıştım çünkü anasını sattığımın pantolonu dardı, yine de zar zor çıkarabildim. Biraz aşağı kayıp Sehun'un eşofmanını bile çıkartmayı başardım. Şimdi ikimiz de yalnızca iç çamaşırlarımızlaydık.

Sadece bir kumaş parçası kalmıştı ve sonra çırılçıplaktık.

Fakat benim içim rahat değildi, bu yüzden daha fazla içimde tutamayacağımı düşünerek dudaklarımızı aniden ayırdım. Söylemezsem rahat edemeyecektim.

Sehun kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle bana baktı, vazgeçtiğimi sanıyordu muhtemelen ama vazgeçmemiştim, sadece söylemem gereken şeyler vardı. Bunu söyledikten sonra ilişkimizde hiçbir sır olmayacaktı, sonunda rahata erişecektim.

"Sana küçük bir şey anlatacağım," Başını usulca salladıktan sonra kendini yan tarafıma attı. "Bundan birkaç yıl önce bir sevgilim vardı. Seni sevdiğim kadar olmasa da onu seviyordum, beni bilirsin, birisini sevdim mi kafayı onunla bozarım, bu aptalla da kafayı bozmuştum ve birkaç ay peşinde koşmamın sonucunda benimle çıkmayı kabul etti. Gerizekalılığımdan mıdır bilinmez hep kötü insanlar çıktı karşıma hoşlanacağım kişiler olarak. Jongin bu çocuğu hiç sevmezdi, şerefsizin önde gideniydi ama ben ondaki iyiliği görmüştüm bir kere peşini bırakır mıyım, asla. Her neyse, biz bu çocukla üç ay çıktık. Bu üç ayda burnumdan getirdi fakat her seferinde kendini affettirmeyi başarıyordu, ki ben de zaten ne yaparsa yapsın bırakamıyordum. Benden hoşlanıyor gibiydi, bilmiyorum belki de ben öyle sanmışımdır. Üç ayın sonunda ne yapıp edip beni onunla birlikte oldurmaya ikna etti. Her şey güzel gidiyordu, canımı yakmamaya çalışıyordu, nazik davranıyordu ama buna rağmen bana sert davranıyor bir dakikalığına bile kontrolü elime almama izin vermiyordu. Birlikte uyuyakalmadan önce bana sarıldı bile. Fakat sabah olunca büyü bozulmuştu. Sabah gözlerimi açtığımda yanımda yoktu. En kötüsüyse uyurken fotoğrafımı çekip arkadaşlarına yollayıp beni rezil edişiydi, ha bir de kıçıma bir güzel tekmeyi basışı." Kötü geçmişimi anlatmayı bitirince derin bir nefes aldım. Amacım Sehun'u kızdırmak değildi lakin kaşları çatılmış, elleri yumruk halini almıştı ve altındaki çadırı umurunda değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. "Demeye çalıştığım, yani senden istediğim şey—"

Sözümü o tamamladı. "Gözlerini açtığında yanında olmam."

Gözlerimi açtığımda sevdiğim adamı yanımda göremeyişimin hissettirdiği korkuyu hâlâ hatırlıyordum ve tekrar bu acıyı yaşamak istemiyordum, Sehun'un asla bana böyle bir şey yapmayacağından adım kadar emindim ancak yine de onunla bunu paylaşmak istemiştim. Buruk bir gülümsemeyle onu onayladım.

"Sana asla öyle bir şey yapmam, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?" Tekrar başımı salladım. "Biliyorum, sana güvenim sonsuz, sadece sana anlatmak istedim çünkü sen bana tüm sırlarını söylerken sana bir türlü bunu söyleyememek beni rahatsız ediyordu. Artık aramızda hiçbir sır kalmadı."

"Buna sevindim, benimle paylaştığın için de teşekkür ederim. Bak ne diyeceğim," Beni kucağına oturtturdu. "Her şeyimle," dedi tane tane. "Seninim. Her şeyim sana ait. Bana istediğini yapabilirsin."

Kıkırdayarak yalandan göğsüne vurdum. "Sehun, kapa çeneni," Beni utandırıyordu...

"Hey, ben ciddiyim! Her şeyim senin diyorum."

"Sehun, şeyini kıçımın kenarında hissedebiliyorum, uzatmasak da sen patlamadan faaliyete mi geçsek?" Göz kırptım, her ne kadar çaktırmasa da zorlandığının apaçık farkındaydım. Eh, kendisi de karşı gelemeyerek beni tekrar sırtüstü yatırıverip üzerimdekini yerini almıştı. Bu sefer öpücükleri aşağılara doğru inerken daha hızlıydı, durmuyordu bile. Kasıklarıma gelince durdu, bana bir bakış attı, başımla devam etmesi için onay verdim. Elleri çamaşırımın lastiğini kavradığı gibi ayak bileklerime kadar indirip son parçayı da yere attı. Vay be, çırılçıplaktım sahiden. "Nefes al, Baek, ısırmayacağım." Şakayla karışık kıkırdayarak söyledi, o söylemese nefesimi tuttuğumu fark etmeyecektim.

"Şimdi bacaklarını aralayacağım," diye bilgilendirdi, elleri bacaklarımı nazikçe kavramış açıyordu, bacaklarımı geniş omuzlarına yerleştirince güldüm. Bu omuzların çok işe yaradığını biliyordum işte! "Şimdi de seni ağzıma alacağım." Sanki karşısında çocuk varmış gibi bir de açıklama yapıyordu yahu delirtecekti bu adam beni...

Alt tarafımda hissettiğim sıcaklık ve ıslaklıkla istemsizce ağzımdan yüksek sesli bir inleme kaçıverdi, sırtım bir kez daha yay gibi gerildi. Sehun'un dudakları mükemmel hissettiriyor derken yanılmıyormuşum, diye düşündüm. Hem dudaklarımda hem vücudumda hem de ayıptır söylemesi penisimde, fark etmiyordu, her şekilde mükemmel hissettiriyordu bu kıymetli dudaklar. Ve ben saçlarından destek alıp sesli sesli inlememe engel olamıyordum.

"S-Sehun," Gözlerimi kapatmak ile kasıklarıma başını gömmüş Sehun'u izlemek arasında lanet bir ikileme düşmüş fakat seks tanrısı Sehun'u izlemekte karar kılarak kendimi zevkin en doruklarına yollayıvermiştim. Elleri uyluklarımı okşuyor, beni daha da kıvrandırıyordu. Ellerinin yukarıya tırmandığını gördüm, göğüs uçlarımı parmakları arasına sıkıştırmadan önce kendimi salmıştım bile. Benden bu kadardı, bu şekilde ölmek hayatımın nirvanası olacaktı işte ne güzel. Dayanamıyordum. Lanet olası Oh Sehun çok güzel hissettiriyordu ve ben avazım çıktığı kadar bağırmamak için resmen yattığım yerden dudaklarımı parçalıyordum.

"G-Geleceğim, dur," Bu şekilde gelmek istemiyordum, tamam aslında istiyordum, o içimdeyken gelmeliydim fakat Sehun duracakmış gibi görünmüyordu, eğer geri çekilmezse yemin ederim ağzına boşalırdım bunu o istemişti. "Geliyorum! Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Se—" Saçlarını çekeleyerek adını haykırırken aniden gözümün önünde havai fişekler belirmiş, çoktan gelmiştim bile, Sehun'un ağzının içine.

"Nasıldı?" Başını kaldırırken sordu Sehun, bir de pişkin pişkin sırıtıyordu dudağının kenarında kalan menilerimle... "Soruyor musun?" Gözlerimi büyülttüm. "Dehşetti! Hiç bu kadar şiddetli geldiğimi hatırlamıyorum."

"Sen asıl içindeyken göreceksin."

Ahh, kışkırtıyordu işte.

"Lube kalmamış, bu yüzden parmaklarımı emmen gerekecek."

Garip bir şekilde bu hoşuma gitmişti ve parmaklarını ağzıma davet etmekte hiç gecikmedim. Sehun'un uzun kemikli parmaklarını emerken gözüm iç çamaşırından belli olan kabarıklığa kaydı, uh, birazcık korkutmuştu. "S-Sadece ıslatsan yeterdi Baek..." Sehun zor anlar yaşıyormuş gibi parmaklarını geri çekmeye çalıştığında sırıttım. Evet, kesinlikle zor anlar yaşıyordu.

"Üzgünüm," Yeniden aşağıya kayıp bacaklarımın arasındaki yerini aldığında bu kez bacaklarımı aralarken daha rahattım, hiç çekinmiyordum. "Acırsa söyle tamam mı?" diye uyardı ıslak parmaklarından bir tanesini deliğimin etrafında beni kıvrandıra kıvrandıra gezdirirken. Başımı salladım, bir parmağını çok ama çok yavaşça canımı neredeyse hiç acıtmayarak içime kaydırdı. Birkaç kez çıkartıp geri sokarken herhangi bir sorun yoktu fakat ikinci sıra ikinci parmağına gelince birazcık canım acıdı, istemeden tıslayınca ise Sehun parmaklarını hareket ettirmeyi kesti. "Acıttım mı? Özür dilerim, özür dilerim." Bacağımın içine öpücükler kondurarak kendini affettirirken ona her şey yolunda manasında bir gülümseme bahşettim. "Hayır, hayır, sadece uzun süredir biriyle birlikte olmadığımdan  acıyıverdi birazcık ama geçti çoktan. Devam et lütfen," Başıyla onayladıktan sonra parmaklarını hareket ettirmeye geri döndü. Beni genişletmeye çalışırken arada bir canım acıyordu fakat elimden geldiğince çaktırmamaya çalışıyordum. "Üçüncü parmağımı da ekliyorum." Daha çok soru sorar gibiydi, ben de kafamı salladım. Üçüncü parmakta artık tamamen hazırdım ve Sehun nihayet acı veren dakikaların sonunda parmaklarını içimden çıkartmıştı.

Çekmecelerini karıştırmak için uzanınca çıplak ve kaslı bedeninin üzerimdeki görüntüsünü ağzımın suyu aka aka izlemeye başladım. Sehun küfrederek geri çekildi. "Bu kadar gerizekalı olamam ya, kondomları arabada unutmuşum." Birkaç saniye ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde anlamsız anlamsız duvara baktığında yüzünü kavrayarak ilgisini çekmeye çalıştım. "Sorun değil, kullanmamıza gerek yok. Ben temizim, senin de temiz olduğunu biliyorum, yani kondom olmadan sevişmemizde bir sakınca görmüyorum."

Bakışları yumuşadı, yüzündeki çaresiz ifade uçup gitmişti. "Tamam o zaman, sen öyle diyorsan."

Alnıma bir buse kondurduktan sonra üzerimden kalktı ve yatakta dizlerinin üstünde yarı ayakta dururken iç çamaşırını aşağı indirmeye başladı. Sehun'un sert üyesi görüş açıma girer girmez nefesim içime geri kaçıverdi, kendimin dahi duyamayacağı kadar kısık bir küfür mırıldandım, Sehun'un küçüğünün (hiç de küçük değildi) uzun olduğunu tahmin ediyordum lakin bu kadarını da beklemiyordum. Bitmiştim. Jongin'in dilinden en az beş yıl kurtulamayacaktım.

Sehun'un elini ıslattıktan sonra üyesine götürüp birkaç kez sıvazlayışını nefesimi tutarak izledim. Onu izlediğimden bihaber gayet ciddi bir şekilde bacaklarımın arasındaki yerini aldı fakat ardından bundan vazgeçmiş gibi beni yeniden kucağına aldı.

"Kontrolün sende olmasını istiyorum," Sırtını yatak başlığına dayayıp beni kucağına iyicene yerleştirirken açıkladı yumuşak bir ses tonuyla, yoğun bakan gözleri doğrudan gözlerimin içine bakıyordu. "Seni seviyorum."

Bir gülümsemenin yüzümde büyümesine engel olamadım ve son dediğini tekrarladım.

Ne yapacağımı yahut neyi nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyordum ve Sehun beklenti içinde bana bakarken titrememe mani olamıyordum, heyecanımın bir hayli farkında olmasına rağmen kararlı bakışlarla bana bakmaya devam ediyordu yani bu ya yapacaktım ya da yapacaktım anlamına geliyordu. Bekletmek istemiyordum ama ne yapacaktım ki? Önce onu içime mi sokacaktım? Amanın, bana bunu yaptırdığına inanamıyordum... Gecenin sonunda utangaçlıktan ya da çok azgınlıktan dolayı ölüp gidersem Sehun verecekti hesabını!

Yavaşça kucağında havaya kalkıp elimle üyesini kavradığımda ne kadar sert olduğunu hissettim, kulaklarımda şimdiden Jongin'in kahkahası yankılanıyordu, bir elimle Sehun'un omzuna tutunarak destek aldım ve yavaş yavaş onu içime almaya başladım, utanç verici bir andı. Daha da utanç verici olan daha içime girer girmez acıdan küçük bir çığlık atışım, yarısına kadar içime alabilmemdi...

"Sorun değil, hepsini bir anda almak zorunda değilsin." Bel boşluğumu nazikçe okşarken beni rahatlatmak adına tatlı bir dille mırıldandı. Ondan güç almak isteyerek uzandım ve dudaklarını aşkla öptüm. Ardından kucağında oturup kalkmaya başladım ki bu diğer en utanç verici anımdı. Acı kaybolana ve vücudum buna alışana kadar yavaş bir ritimde yalnızca yarısını içime alacak şekilde kucağında zıplamaya devam ettim. Sehun benim zevk aldığıma emin olana kadar kendini zor tutmuş, güzel inlemelerini benden saklamıştı.

Fakat ne zaman ben zevk almaya başladım, işte o zaman inlemelerimiz birbirine karışıp güzel bir melodinin ortaya çıkmasına neden olmuştu.

"Ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğin h-hakkında hiçbir fikrin yok..." Belimi kavrayan elleri beni aşağı-yukarı hareket ettirmeye başlayınca kontrolü hemen ona bırakıverdim, üstelik şimdi acı tamamen kaybolmuştu ve ben de daha, daha yüksek sesle inliyordum. "Senin de," diye karşılık verdim dişlerimin arasından, "Senin de ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğin hakkında bir gram fikrin yok Sehun."

Ellerimi göğsünde gezdirdim, ne zaman onu çıplak görsem saatlerce bunu yapmanın hayalini kurardım, sonra boynuna çıkardım ve oradan ensesine götürerek ellerimi birleştirdim. "Sana sahip olduğum için o kadar şanslıyım ki..." Belimdeki bir elini yukarı çıkartıp sağ göğüs ucumu sıkarken dile getirdi, göz temasımızı bozmadan içten bir şekilde inleyince Sehun nefeslerinin arasından bir lanet savurdu. "Şu an çok... çok seksi görünüyorsun kafayı yiyeceğim."

"Sen de çok öpülesi duruyorsun," Kalbim teklerken söylemeyi başarabildim. Aynı anda kucağında zıplayıp bir şeyler düşünmek ve bunları sesli dile getirmek çok zordu. "Öp o zaman."

Bir saniye bile düşünmeden dudaklarımızı sertçe birleştirerek arzu dolu bir öpücüğün başlamasına vesile oldum. Her şey o kadar güzel ve muhteşem hissettiriyordu ki düşüncelerimi kontrol edemiyordum tıpkı  bir türlü düzelmeyen kalp atışlarımı kontrol edemediğim gibi. Zevkin en doruğundaydım. Gelmeme az kalmıştı, çok az.

"Daha fazla kendimi tutamayacağım, Baek," Nefes nefese ayırdı dudaklarımızı, alnını alnıma dayadı. "İçimdeyken gel," diye fısıldayarak bir nevi onu kışkırttım. Sehun acı çeker gibi bir ses çıkartınca kıkırdadım.

"B-Ben de geliyorum," dediğimde Sehun'un bakışları hemen aşağıya, dokunulmamış penisime kaydı. "Siktir, Baek, üzgünüm ilgilenmeyi unuttum."

Belimdeki diğer elini penisimin etrafına sarınca bir anlığına hareket etmeyi kestim çünkü onun beni hareket ettirmesine alışmıştım fakat kendime gelmem uzun sürmedi. Kucağında tekrar zıplamaya başladım ellerim hâlâ ensesine sarılı ondan destek alıyordu ve bu sefer daha hızlıydım, Sehun da öyle, penisimde hareket eden parmakları en az benim kucağında durmadan hareket eden bedenim kadar hızlıydı ve ah, Sehun'un içime gömülen penisi aşırı dolu hissettiriyordu. Bayılacaktım şimdi, aman tanrım tam şu an bayılırsam çok komik olurdu ben neler düşünüyordum öyle!

"Sehun," Midemde bir şeylerin düğümlendiğini hissettim, boğazımdan zevk dolu bir çığlık yükseliyordu ve Sehun beni emmerken hissettiğimin aynısının iki katını tekrardan çok feci biçimde hissediyordum yani bu demek oluyordu ki yine adını haykıracaktım tüm yurdu ayağa kaldırmak istercesine. "Sehun, Sehun, seni çok seviyorum—ahh— Sehun, SEHUN!"

Penisim güzelce okşanırken aynı anda Sehun'un göğüs ucumu son kez sıkmasıyla daha fazla dayanamayıp çığlık attım ve elinde patladım, göğsünü de kirletmiştim. Benden sadece saniyeler sonra Sehun geldi, o kadar şiddetli gelmişti ki doluluktan taştığımı hissetmiştim, bacaklarımın arasından sızan ıslaklık tahminlerimi yanıltmamıştı. İçimden çıkmasına izin vermeden göğsüne yığılıverdim, nefes nefeseydik ve ikimizin de kıpırdayacak hali yoktu, göğsümüz hızla inip kalkarken birbirine çarpıyordu. Ne kadar ölümüne yorgun hissetsem de başımı hafifçe kaldırıp çenesini öpme gücünü bulabildim, Sehun da kollarını bedenime dolayıp bana sahiplenircesine sımsıkı sarılmıştı. Saçlarımda önce burnunu, sonra dudaklarını hissettim, dudakları alnıma uğramayı unutmadı.

"Çok güzeldi," Aynı anda söyledik, yorgun küçük bir kahkaha attım. "Bir ara tekrar yapmalıyız." diye ekleyince hemen hevesle başımı salladım.

"Ama şimdi sadece sana sarılarak uyumak istiyorum." Esnerken mırıldandım, Sehun kıpırdamasaydı onun hâlâ içimde olduğu gerçeğini hatırlamayacaktım. "Önce temizlenmemiz gerek, ve eğer olur da Minseok sabah biz uyurken gelirse diye seni giydirmem lazım çıplak uyumana izin veremem."

İçimden çıkıp beni yatağa yüzüstü yatırırken alt tarafımdaki hassaslık yüzünden kısık bir sesle inlemek zorunda kaldım, siktir ya, deliğim cayır cayır yanıyordu. Ben iki gün sonraki antrenmanımda nasıl koşacaktım? Off, şu an bunu düşünmek istemiyordum.

"Sabah duş alsak olmaz mı? Çok yorgunum..." Homurdandım, gözlerim çoktan kapanmıştı. Birkaç saniye boyunca Sehun'dan herhangi bir ses gelmedi, kalbimi aptal bir korku sarmadan hemen önce nihayet iç çekmişti de rahatlamıştım. Buradaydı, hiçbir yere gitmeyecekti, Sehun beni asla bırakmazdı. "Öyle olsun bakalım, uykucu. Yine de uyurken seni giydireceğim, hasta olmanı istemiyorum."

"Dünyanın en iyi sevgilisi, seni seviyorum! İyi geceler... Yaklaş da iyi geceler öpücüğümü vereyim." Yüzünü yakınımda hissedince gözlerimi yarı aralayıp dudağından öptüm. Sonra Sehun yataktan kalkarak dolabına gitti, ikimiz için kıyafetler seçişini izlerken gözlerim ağır ağır kapanıyordu, biraz daha kendimi tutamayacaktım. Yine de Sehun'un beni giydirdiğini hissedecek kadar bilincim yerindeydi. Uykuya dalmadan önce son hatırladığım şey Sehun'un yanıma bir kedi gibi kıvrılıp bana kocaman sarıldığı ve kulağıma 'seni seviyorum, çok güzelsin, sabah uyandığında burada olacağım' tarzında güzel şeyler fısıldadığıydı.

Ve sabah olup da en erken saatte gözümü zar zor açtığımda gördüğüm uykulu güzelim suratı benim için her şeye değerdi. Sehun sözünü tutmuştu. Gözlerimi açtığımda yanımdaydı.


	34. Yakalayabilirsen öp

****Oh Sehun ile ilk sevişmemizden sekiz saat sonra hâlâ seks kokan odasının küçük banyosunda kıçımın ağrısı tazeyken bir kez daha seviştik ve tam işimizi bitirmiş tertemiz banyodan yorgun argın çıkıverdiğimizde azgınlığımızın geçtiğini düşünüyordum ki soluğu yeniden kasten dağınık bıraktığımız yatağında almamız birbirimize asla doymayacağımızın kesin bir kanıtıydı. Bu durum iyi miydi kötü müydü bilemiyordum ancak bulduğumuz her boşlukta sevişmeye başlıyorduk— kesinlikle şikayetçi değildim, aksine deli gibi hoşuma gidiyordu. Fakat iki gün boyunca kızgınlık dönemine girmiş kediler gibi kıyıda köşede sevişmemizin rezil sonucu Pazartesi günü bir tokat gibi suratımıza çarpmıştı çünkü lanet olası tüm sporcular şimdi bizi konuşuyordu. Ben ve Sehun'un delicesine seviştiğini.

Elbette insanlar şüphelenecekti. Pazartesi gününün sabah antremanında zaten yeni yeni düzelmeye başlayan ayağım yüzünden ve bir de geçmek bilmeyen kıçımın ağrısıyla koşmakta zorlanıyor, topallıyordum ve Oh Sehun güzelim çıplak gövdesini takım arkadaşlarına sergileyerek yüzerken göğsü ile boynunu süsleyen aşk ısırıklarımla sırtındaki tırnak izlerimi saklamakta güçlük çekiyordu, doğruyu söylemek gerekirse saklamaya çalıştığını da zannetmiyordum. Oh Sehun biraz gösterişçiydi, şey, konu ben olduğumda. Böylece takım arkadaşlarımızın arasındaki fısıldaşmalar kulaktan kulağa bütün okula yayılmıştı anlayacağınız. Gelen geçen bize bakıp ya arsız arsız gülüyor ya da iğrenti dolu bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ve bu allahın cezası Sehun'un hiç umrunda değilmiş gibi yemekhanenin ortasında, sabahtan beri üzerimizden çekilmeyen boğucu bakışların önünde, boynuma gömülmüş 'ağzıyla' adeta kazı çalışması yapıyordu. Bilerek yahut bilmeyerek milletin ağzına daha çok malzeme veriyor, sanki hunharca seviştiğimiz yeterince açık değilmişçesine 'evet, biz seviştik, hatta birazdan tekrar sevişeceğiz' der gibi kafasını boynuma gömmüş oradan çıkmıyordu dakikalardır. Boyun girintimde ne bulmuştu bilmiyordum ama yeni bir dünya keşfettiğine bahse girebilirdim, yeni krallığının tahtında ise kendisi oturuyordu.

"Yemek yemeye çalışıyoruz burada, bizde de mide var hani unuttuysanız hatırlatayım dedim," Jongin kaşığını tehdit amaçlı havaya kaldırıp yarı dalga geçerek yarı sinirden kudurarak söyleyince hızlıca Sehun'un bacağını masanın altından çimdikledim zira kafamıza birer kaşık yememiz an meselesiydi. Jongin yapar mıydı, yapardı, tecrübelerim sağolsun biliyordum bunu.

Sehun istemeye istemeye başını nihayet krallığından kaldırdığında derin bir nefes çektim içime, hem Sehun'un herkesin içinde beni fütursuzca tahrik edişinden dolayı hem de sabahtan beri utandığım için kimseyle göz göze gelemeyişimden deli gibi terliyordum ve eminim ki baştan ayağa kıpkırmızıydım. Dürüst olacağım, pek de utandığımdan ter dökmüyordum, tamamen uyarıldığımdandı. İnsanların bize attığı 'her şeyi biliyoruz' bakışları da umurumda değildi, Oh Sehun denen afetle, yani sevgilimle yattığım için mutlu ve gururluydum, şu an tek istediğim Sehun'la ateşli bir şekilde sevişmekti çünkü ağzına tükürdüğümün herifi beni çok fena azdırmıştı, yine.

"Ee Sehun, aradığını bulabildin mi?" diye dalga geçti Chanyeol, onun hemen peşinden Jongin, "Bir şeyini kaybetmiş gibi görünüyordun da," diye ekledi ve sonra iki sevgili birbirlerini dürterek gülmeye başladılar sanki dünyanın en komik esprisini yapmışlar gibi. Gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi zor tuttum, espriden anlamayan iki insan birbirini bulmuştu yahu bundan daha tehlikeli ne olabilirdi? Sehun ilk başta anlamamış olsa gerek birkaç saniye anlamsız anlamsız karşısında yemekhaneyi inleterek kahkahalar atan ikiliye bakmış, ardından ne kast ettiklerini anladığını bildiren biçimde bana dönerek o da tembel tembel gülmeye başlamıştı. Böyle gülünce olduğundan daha masum görünüyordu...

"Sehun, gülme şunların kalitesiz esprisine," Yüzümü buruşturarak söyledim, diğer yandan ona yapışmış bir elimle ağzını kapatmaya çalışıyordum ki bunun diğer bir nedeni kıskançlığımdandı: benim dışımda kimse Sehun'u gülerken görmesindi, böyle de kıskanç biriydim işte.

"Diyene bak," Jongin hemen kendini ve sevgilisini savunmaya geçti, diğer yandan Sehun ağzını örten parmaklarıma öpücükler konduruyordu. "Senin esprilerin daha kalitesiz."

"Çok bozdu seni bu çocuk," diye söylenirken göz ucuyla Chanyeol'ü işaret ettim, onunla takılmaya başladığından beri berbat olan esprileri iyicene berbatlaşmıştı ancak ısrarla bir olup iğrenç espriler yapmaya devam ediyorlardı. En azından benim esprilerim daha kaliteliydi ve Sehun yalnızca bana espri yapıyordu. Rezil bir yanımız yoktu yani. "Sevgilim hakkında düzgün konuş!" Jongin kollarını korumacı bir tavırla Chanyeol'ün etrafına dolayınca Chanyeol'ün yarım ağız arsız arsız sırıtmaya başladığını gördüm ve onları rahat bırakmaya karar verdim. Birazdan cilveleşmeye başlarlardı gözümüzün önünde.

"Tabağını bitir de kalkalım," Elimi Sehun'un ağzından çekmeden önce mırıldandım, ben çoktan tabağımı o boynumla ilgilenmekle meşgul iken bitirmiştim fakat o birkaç kaşık alıp bırakmıştı ve ben onun benim yüzümden düzgün beslenmemesine dayanamazdım. "Ben doydum ki," diyerek bana göz kırptığında omzuna hafifçe vurdum, beni milletin içinde kışkırtmamalıydı. Neden hep beni kışkırtıyordu? Ya da ben mi onun yaptığı her şeyden etkileniyordum?

"Biraz daha ye," diye ısrar ettim tabağındakileri kast ederek lakin Sehun yanlış anlamış olacak ki boynuma doğru kafasını uzatınca gülerek geri çekildim, delinin tekiydi. "Yemeğini, Hun, beni değil."

Sehun şakacıktan elini kalbine götürdü, kesin birazdan patavatsız şeyler söyleyecek beni utandıracaktı. "Bir daha söyle, çok hoşuma gitti."

"Hunnie." Ben de onu kışkırttım ve işe de yaradı, Sehun masanın altından bacağımın oldukça tehlikeli bir tarafını oldukça tehlikeli bir şekilde okşadı. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyordum, biliyorduk.

Ama kıçım hâlâ ağrıyordu.

"Minseok uyuyor olmalı, odam müsait değil." dedi imalı imalı, göz ucuyla Jongin'lere baktığını gördüm ve hayır anlamında başımı iki yana sallamaya başladım. "Benim odam da olmaz, her an Jongin odaya dalabilir."

"Ama baksana, burada öylece oturuyorlar!" Sehun sessizce isyan ettiğinde elimde olmadan gülüverdim, doyumsuz hallerinin feci hoşuma kaçtığını söylemeden geçemeyecektim. Ve ona asla karşı gelemediğimi.

"Antrenmanımın başlamasına yarım saat var." diye bilgilendirdim, son direnişimdi, eğer bunu da göze alırsa onu odama götürüp anında üzerine saldıracaktım.

"Söz veriyorum hızlı olacağım."

"Ve hâlâ hassasım." Sevişmekten kaçıyor gibi görünüyor olabilirdim fakat emin olun sevişmeyi ondan çok istiyordum çünkü lanet olası iki yıl boyunca bunu beklemiş, yalnızca bunun hayalini kurmuştum.

"Belki başka bir zaman yapabiliriz, sorun değil." Anlayışlı oluşunu seviyordum, ben bu adamı gün geçtikçe imkanı varmışçasına nasıl daha çok seviyordum ya inanılmazdı gerçekten. Hiç bir insanı bu kadar canımdan çok seveceğimi düşünmezdim fakat Oh Sehun ile karşılaştığımdan beri bütün hiçli düşüncelerim birer toz oluveriyordu. Bir daha kimseye güvenemem demiştim ve güvenmiştim; bir daha kimseyle sevişemem demiştim ve sevişmiştim; bir daha kimseye derinden bağlanmayacağım demiştim ve öyle bağlanmıştım ki bazı günler bu canımı acıtmıştı; bir daha kimseyi çok sevemem demiştim ve aşık olmuştum. Zaten ben asla sözümde duramazdım ancak konu Sehun ise sonuna kadar arkasında kalacaktım sözlerimin.

Karşı taraftan yalandan bir öğürme sesi gelince düşüncelerimden sıyrılarak sesin sahibine çevirdim başımı. Jongin'den başkası değildi. "Siz az önce tam karşımızda nerede seks yapacağınız hakkında mı konuşuyordunuz yoksa bu sadece kulaklarımın bana acımasız bir oyunu muydu?" İnanamıyormuş gibi başını iki yana salladığında istemsizce kıkırdadım. Jongin ile laf dalaşına girmeye bayılıyordum çünkü hiçbiri gerçek değildi, çoğu eğlencesineydi.

"Evet, bunu konuşuyorduk ve Sehun odamızda yapabileceğimizi önerdi, ne düşünüyorsun?" Jongin'in yüzünü ekşitişini büyük bir keyifle izledim. "Sakın aklınızdan bile geçirmeyin, yemin ederim odayı yakarım."

"O zaman yakman gerekecek çünkü şey," Sehun sır verir gibi masaya doğru eğildi. "...çoktan orada işi pişirdik." Doğruydu, dün Jongin'in Chanyeol ile gezmeye çıkışından faydalanarak biraz yaramazlık yapmıştık ve bundan hiç pişman değildim.

Jongin'in ağzının dehşetle açıldığını gördüm ve hemen kaçmamız gerektiğini anlayarak Sehun'u kalkması için çaktırmadan dürtmeye başladım. Neyse ki Sehun mesajımı anlamıştı da herhangi bir zarar almadan ayaklanabilmiştik.

"İğrençsiniz!" Jongin arkamızdan bağırıyor, Chanyeol ise yanında kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. "O odayı kendi ellerinizle temizleyeceksiniz, duyuyor musunuz beni?!"

Harika, yemekhanedeki herkes yaramaz şeyler yaptığımızı bilmiyormuşçasına bir de utanmadan bağırıyor kanıtlıyordu her şeyi. Yanaklarım cayır cayır yanarken Sehun elimden tutup beni bahçeye çıkan kapıdan dışarı çıkardı ve sonra kendine doğru çekti, muhtemelen al al olmuş yanaklarıma birer öpücük kondurdu.

"Kimseyi umursama, tamam mı? Kimsenin dediklerini, düşüncelerini ya da bakışlarını umursama. En fazla hakkımızda iki gün konuşurlar ve ertesi günü bir bakmışsın unutulmuş gitmiş, bu yüzden boşuna sıkmayalım canımızı. Seni seviyorum, beni seviyorsun, çıkıyoruz ve yaramazlık yapmak en doğal hakkımız, kimse de karışamaz."

Sehun'un ağzından adeta bal damlıyordu, ben de neden tadına bakmayayım diye düşünerek dudaklarına aniden yapışıverdim. Dünyanın en anlayışlı ve en düşünceli sevgilisine sahip olduğum için çok şanslıydım.

Dudaklarından zar zor geri çekildiğimde, "Kimseyi umursadığım yok zaten, merak etme. Sen yanımda olduğun sürece her şeyin üstesinden gelebilirim. Seni çok seviyorum." diye mırıldandım ve dayanamayıp dudaklarından küçük bir öpücük daha çaldım. Şimdi Jongin yanımızda olsaydı dediklerime tam iki saat boyunca kahkaha atar hatta benimle ömrünün sonuna kadar dalga geçerdi ve ben niye şu an bunu düşünüyordum inanın bir gram fikrim yoktu. Jongin ve Sehun her zaman aklımdalardı, onları düşünmediğimde bile aslında onları düşünüyordum çünkü onlar sahip olduğum en güzel şeylerdi.

"Ama sen çok tatlısın..." Sehun belli belirsiz bir sırıtmayla yüzünü yüzüme doğru yaklaştırmaya başlayınca kollarımı beline dolayarak göğüslerimizi birleştirdim. Parmak uçlarımda hafifçe yükselsem dudaklarımız birleşecekti ancak Sehun sanki beni kızdırmak istercesine inadıma birkaç santim ötemde durup bekliyordu. "Cumartesi günü seni bir yere götüreceğim, uygun mudur?"

Bir anda konuyu değiştirdiğinde bozuntuya vermeyerek onu cevapladım. "Elbette. Nereye gideceğiz?" Şimdiden heyecanlanmıştım çünkü Sehun ile gezmeyi her şeyden çok seviyordum. Üstelik artık ayağım da bir sorun çıkarmayacaktı yani pestilimiz çıkana dek bütün caddeleri dolaşabilirdik ve ben gıkımı çıkarmazdım. Sehun dilini şaklattı. "Olmaz, söylemeyeceğim, sürpriz."

Gözlerim heyecanla kocaman açıldı. "Yoksa bu, o sürpriz mi? Hani iddiasına girdiğimiz, senin bilerek koşu yarışını kaybettiğin." diye hatırlattığımda başını onaylayan biçimde salladı. "Evet, o sürpriz."

"B-Benim de bir sürprizim var..."

Bu sefer Sehun'un gözleri büyüdü, meraklı bir çocuk gibiydi karşımda ayakta dikilirken. "Öyle mi?" Sesi benimki kadar heyecanlı çıkıyordu, ben de başımı salladım biraz önce onun yaptığını taklit ederek. "Evet ama söylemeyeceğim. O zaman ikimiz de Cumartesi günü sürprizlerimizi verelim anlaştık mı?"

"Saklayabileceğin bir sürpriz değil fakat anlaştık."

Al işte, şimdi daha çok heyecanlanmış ve meraklanmıştım sürprizi hakkında. Cumartesi'ye daha çok vardı, kafayı yerdim ben o zamana kadar. Nasıl dayanacaktım?

"Söylemen için ne yapmalıyım?" Onu kışkırtmaya çalışarak boynumu yukarı doğru uzattım ve dudaklarımı çenesine sürtmeye başladım, böyle bir şeyi bahçenin en orta yerinde Sehun'a yapıyor olmam gerçekten çok tehlikeli bir davranıştı fakat öğrenmek ve onu kışkırtmak için her şeyi göze alırdım. "Dudaklarından öpsem?" Bu sefer dudaklarımı dudaklarına hafifçe sürttüm ama o öpemeden hemen geri çektim, Sehun'dan bir sızlanma kazanmıştım.

"Böyle yapamazsın ama!" diye sitem etti, elinden oyuncağı alınmış bir çocuk gibi büktüğü dudaklarıyla dudaklarıma uzanınca başımı çevirdim ki öpemesin. "Ne yaparsan yap söylemeyeceğim, Baek. Bu yüzden öpmeme izin ver yoksa zorla öpeceğim."

Eğer ikimiz de inat etmeye devam edersek bu konuşma sonsuza kadar sürerdi, eh bu yüzden uzatmanın pek bir manası yoktu fakat birazcık eğlenmekten de zarar gelmezdi değil mi? Hem Sehun'u kışkırtmaya bayılıyordum çünkü tahrik edilince veya sinirlenince oldukça çekici oluyordu, bir de komik.

"Yakalayabilirsen öp," Koca burnunun ucuna küçük bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra ondan birkaç adım uzaklaşarak söyledim ve söyler söylemezse ona sırtımı dönüp kıçımın ağrısını gözden gelmeye çalışarak koşmaya başladım. Birkaç saniyelik şokun ardından Sehun nihayet olayı çakmış olacak ki peşimden koşa koşa geldiğini bildiren ayak seslerini ve beraberinde gelen sızlanmalarla bağırıp çağırmalarını da duydum... Muhtemelen yakaladığında dudaklarımı öpmekten morartacaktı, hatta kopartırdı bile ısırayım derken.

"Çok fenasın, Baek!"

Fena olduğumu biliyordum.

"Sen de çok yavaş!"

Onu kışkırtırsam bırakın beni, Usain Bolt'u bile geçerdi o gazla. Kaşınıyordum belli.

"Bunu sen istedin..." dediğini işittim ve sonrasında kafamı ona çevirip baktığımda müthiş bir hızla bana yaklaştığını, hatta aramızda iki-üç adım mesafe kaldığını görmemle çığlığı bastım. Yine de ayağım henüz TAM OLARAK iyileşmese de, kıçım deli gibi ağrısa da ben kesinlikle kolay lokma değildim. Tüm gücümle koştum, koştum ve koştum: kocaman üniversitenin çevresinde en az iki tur attık kıçımızdan terler aka aka ama ikimiz de pes etmedik, ta ki ben antrenman saatimin geldiğini fark edip de durana kadar.

Dakikalarca kan ter içinde peşimde koşturmamışım gibi arsız bir sırıtmayla Sehun'a kollarımı doladığımda ikimiz de nefes nefeseydik, kalplerimiz delicesine bir hızla atıyordu ve buna rağmen Sehun hâlâ çok öpülesi görünüyordu. "Sen--" Durdu, kesik kesik nefes alıyordu benim yüzümden. "Sen... bir gün... benim... ölümüm olacaksın." Nefeslerinin arasında zar zor söyleyebildiğinde sırıtarak dudaklarından masum bir öpücük çaldım o daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan. Benim de ondan bir farkım yoktu ancak koşmayı öylesine seviyordum ki ciğerim de patlasa, nefesim bir yerlerime de kaçsa memnun olurdum koştuğum için. Kalbimin böyle hıphızlı, göğüs kafesimden çıkmak istercesine atmasını; elimde olmadan verdiğim kesik nefesleri; terlerin tenimden kayıp gitmesini; koşarken ve koştuktan sonra vücudumun verdiği bütün tepkileri seviyordum.

"Ama bugün değil." diye mırıldandım sırıtmaya devam ederken, Sehun gözlerini devirdikten sonra dudaklarıma uzandı nihayet beni öpebilmek adına. Düzensiz nefeslerimiz birbirine karışırken uzunca, yeniden nefes alma ihtiyacı hissedene dek, en şehvetli ve en hararetlisinden öpüştük. "Antrenmanım çoktan başlamış olmalı, gitmem gerek." O kadar istemeyerek ayrılmıştım ki ağlamak istiyordum Sehun'u biraz daha çok öpeyim diye.

"Bu kaçıncı söyleyişim bilmiyorum fakat sen sahi delisin ve ben sahiden deli oluşuna dahi aşığım." Dudaklarımdan son kez öpmeden önce fısıldadı, beni nazikçe öperken büyüyen gülümsemesini hissettim dudaklarımın üzerinde. O gülümsemeyi dudaklarından koparıp saklamak istiyordum kalbimin en derin köşesinde.

"Biliyorum," Dudaklarımız ayrıldığında söyleyiverdim, yüzünü avuçlayan parmaklarımla şakaklarından akan ter damlalarını iğrenmekten oldukça uzak bir biçimde teker teker temizledim. "Antrenmandan sonra görüşürüz, birtanem."

Başını salladı, eliyle ter yüzünden alnıma yapışan saçlarımı arkaya doğru tarayınca istemsizce kıkırdadım.

"Seni soyunma odamızın duşakabinlerinde bekliyor olacağım," derken göz kırptı, sevimli gülümsemesi hain bir sırıtışa dönüşüverdi aniden. Durdu ve, "Çıplak." diye ekledi.

Yanaklarım bu düşünceyle alev almaya başladığında Sehun çoktan bana arkasını dönmüş kendi antrenmanına doğru yol alıyordu, arkasında nasıl bir enkaz bıraktığına dair bir fikri olmadan.

 


	35. Bizim gizli büyülü yerimiz

****"Eee, nereye gidiyoruz bakalım? Söyleyecek misin artık yoksa ben merakımdan gideceğimiz yere kadar öleyim mi şuracıkta?" Sehun inatçılığını kimden almıştı bilmiyordum fakat aldığı kana ana bacı sövmeme de engel olamıyordum. Onu tanıyana kadar dünyadaki en inatçı insanın ben olduğunu sanardım lakin Sehun birinciliği elimden adeta fark atarak alıvermişti ve bu durumda onunla kafa tutuşmaktan başka çarem yoktu. Her ne kadar inatçılığımı son birkaç gündür konuşmaya devam ettirsem, hatta baştan çıkarmaya çalışıp ağzından laf almaya bile çalışsam, hiçbir şekilde bunlar işe yaramamış elde sıfır yolcu koltuğunda sap gibi oturuvermiştim. Şimdi de iki saattir kıçımın düzleştiğinden emin olduğum koltuğunda kollarımı birleştirmiş arada bir onun yolu dikkatlice izleyen yakışıklı yüzünü arada birse ona eşlik ederek geçtiğimiz yabancı yolları izliyordum.

Yemin ederim nereye gittiğimiz hakkında bir gram fikrim yoktu. Bu yollardan hayatımda ilk defa geçiyordum.

"Ölmezsin, aşkım, merak etme." Yan tarafımda oturmuş araba kullanan Sehun eğlendiği her halinden belli olan bir biçimde sırıtıyordu bana karşı. Araba kullanmasa atlar üzerine öperdim parlayan gülüşünden. "Uyumayı denesene ya yolumuz uzun."

"Yok, sen şimdi beni kaçırırsın falan filan benim uyanık durmam lazım. Tetikteyim haberin olsun." derken sesimden uyku akıyordu çünkü Sehun sabahın köründe beni güzellik uykumdan uyandırıp 'kalk, gidiyoruz' demişti ve uykumu alamamamın verdiği yorgunlukla yollarda adeta sürünüyordum şu an. Sehun dediğime gülünce ben de gülümsedim, tamamen dalga geçiyordum. Sehun'a her şeyimle güveniyordum ve o da bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Uyumamaya direnmemin tek sebebi onunla inatlaşmak, beni nereye götürdüğünü öğrenmek, daha sonra da o yeri görebilmekti.

Fakat bu gidişle göremeyecek gibi duruyordum zira gözlerim kapanmak üzereydi.

"Tetikten kastın ısırmak değil mi? Seve seve izin veririm, biliyorsun." Birkaç saniyeliğine bana dönüp göz kırptığında ona uykulu bir öpücük attım. "Ciddiyim, biraz uyu bebeğim."

Sehun'un bana pamuk kadar yumuşak bir ses tonuyla bebeğim diye hitap etmesi bardağı taşıran son damlaydı ve ben anında pes edip gözlerimi kapadım, kendimi uykuya teslim etmekten başka çare bırakmamıştı bana.

Uyandığımda Sehun üzerime eğilmiş emniyet kemerimi çözüyordu, araba çoktan durmuştu, sersem bir halde etrafıma bakındığımda ormanlık bir alanda olduğumuzu görmek doğrusu beni biraz tırstırmıştı. "Vay be, beni gerçekten kaçırdın demek," diye mırıldanınca Sehun başını kaldırıp bana baktı, uyandığımı yeni fark ediyordu. "Seni zorla kendimle evlendireceğim, Baek."

Kıkırdayarak yakınımda olmasından faydalanıp kollarımı boynuna doladığım gibi önce yanaklarına sonra da dudaklarına birer öpücük kondurdum. "Sorman yeterdi, biliyorsun. Cevabım tabii ki evet!"

Bu sefer o dudaklarıma yapıştığında hemencecik karşılık verdim fakat çok uzatmadan geri çekildi, geri çekilmeden önce kapımı da benim için açıvermişti. "Geldik mi?" Sormayı hissettim çünkü geldiğimiz yerin yeşillik ve ağaçlar dışında pek bir özelliğini göremiyordum. Piknik mi yapacaktık acaba?

"Sayılır. Buradan sonrasını araba ile gidemeyeceğimizden yürümek zorundayız. Merak etme, çok az kaldı." derken ses tonundaki heyecanı resmen iliklerime kadar hissedebiliyordum, öyle mutluydu ki yüzündeki o aptal gülümsemeyi sonsuza dek saklamak istiyordum hafızamda. Benim dışımda bir konuda onu ilk defa bu denli mutlu görüyordum bir de. Bu yüzden sahiden meraklıydım beni nereye götüreceğinden, ne sürprizi yapacağından.

Eğer bu şey onu bu kadar mutlu ediyorsa eminim ki beni de edecekti, o mutluysa ben de mutluydum.

Eliyle bir hamlede saçımı düzelttikten sonra bana gülümsedi, ardından arabadan neredeyse koşarak inip bagaja doğru gittiğinde ben de kendime bu süreçte birazcık uykudan açılma süresi tanıdım. Nihayet kendime geldiğime karar verdiğimde arabadan indim, Sehun sırtına kocaman bir çanta geçirmişti ve şimdi de bagajdan piknik sepetine benzer bir şey çıkarmak üzereydi. Aman tanrım, gerçekten piknik yapacaktık.

"Tüm bunları ne zaman hazırladın?" Esneyerek yanına ona yardım amaçlı yaklaştım. Bagajı karmakarışıktı, ondan beklenildiği üzere... Muhtemelen heyecandan her şeyi birbirine katmıştı. "Sen uyurken," diye kısa ve öz bir cevap verince gözlerimi devirdim. Elbette biliyordum ben uyurken hazırladığını ama hangi ara kalkıp bizim için bir şeyler hazırlamıştı gerçekten deli gibi merak ediyordum.

"Saat kaçta kalktın sen, söyle bakayım," Önüne geçerek onu durdurduğumda alt dudağını dişlerine arasına aldı, yüzünde mahcup bir ifade belirmişti ve ben bu bakışı çok iyi bilirdim. Cevap vermeyeceğini anlayınca parmaklarımla hafifçe gözlerinin altına dokundum, sonra da göz kapaklarına. "Akşam erkenden uyuyoruz, anlaştık mı?" Sırf bu sürpriz yüzünden kendisini uykudan mahrum ettiği için ona biraz kızgındım fakat yüzüne bakmam her şeyi unutturuyordu bana. Nasıl kızabilirdim ki? Kıyamazdım ben ona.

"Anlaştık," dedi başını onaylayan biçimde sallayarak, ardından kaldığı yerden bagajdan birtakım eşyalar almaya devam etti. Ona yardım etmek adına ben de elinden piknik sepetini kaptım. Birkaç dakika sonra nihayet arabayı kilitleyip ormanın içine doğru yol almaya başlamıştık.

El ele onun önderliğinde yürürken sohbet ediyor, arada bir kuşların sesini dinliyorduk ve bunun bile yeteceğini düşünüyordum çünkü beraberdik, bizden başka kimsecikler yoktu, hiç bu kadar huzurlu hissettiğimi hatırlamıyordum.

Ormanın biraz ilerisinde bizi ormanı ikiye bölen küçük bir akarsu karşıladı. Sehun karşıya geçerken ayakkabılarımızı elimize almamızı önerince ona ayak uydurdum ve ellerimiz birbirine sımsıkı kenetli birlikte yalnızca ayak bileklerimizi ıslatmaya yeten sudan taşların eşliğinde sağsalim karşıya geçebildik. Az kala son bastığım kaygan taş yüzünden dengemi kaybedip düşüyordum ki Sehun tam zamanında beni yakaladığı gibi akarsuyun dışına çekmişti. Ayaklarımızı peçete yardımıyla kuruladıktan sonra ayakkabılarımızı tekrar giydiğimizde yürümeye kaldığımız yerden devam ettik. Sehun gerçekten çok az kaldığını söyleyip duruyordu.

Sonunda  _'büyüleneceksin'_  diye bahsettiği şeyi, yeri, seçebildiğimde gözlerime inanamıyor, ağzımı kapatamıyordum. Düşünebildiğim tek şey Sehun'un  _haklı_ olduğuydu, çok haklı.

Oh Sehun beni Güney Kore'de daha önce var olduğundan haberim bile olmadığı kocaman bir ormanın içindeki muhteşem bir şelaleye getirmişti ve ben gerçekten ama gerçekten bu manzara karşısında tamamen büyülenmiştim, öyle ki dilim tutulmuş ona herhangi bir şey söyleyemiyordum.

**[Şöyle bir şey hayal edebilirsiniz tabii daha küçüğünü ve daha yeşilini]**

Sehun önüme geçip, "Ta-daa!" diye heyecanlı bir ses tonuyla bağırarak eliyle tam karşımızda rahatlatıcı bir sesle akan şelaleyi gösterince dikkatimi zar zor ona çevirebildim. Çok kısa bir anlığına onun varlığını unutuvermiştim, çok kısa. Hâlâ gördüklerimin etkisinden çıkamamıştım ve şu an bir çeşit şok içerisindeydim sanırsam.

"Burası benim gizli mekanım," Elimden çekerek yavaşça ilerletti beni, şelaleye her yaklaştığımızda gözlerim imkanı varmışcasına daha da çok büyüyordu. "Küçüklüğümden beri." diye ekledi sonra.

"Bir şey demeyecek misin?"

Sehun içi ışıldayan meraklı gözlerle benden cevap beklercesine tatlı tatlı bakarken ona kocaman sarılıp dudaklarına yapışmamak çok ayıp olurdu, ben de ayıp olmasın diye yaptım. Sıcak dili hemen ağzımın içine kaydığında bu kadar çabuk öpücüğe adapta oluşumuza ve öpücüğü derinleştirişimize her zaman olduğu gibi hayran kalmıştım. Şimdi onun veya benim odamda olsak yatağı boylamıştık çoktan.

Daha fazla tahrik olmadan geri çekildiğimde, "Bayıldım buraya," diye mırıldandım tam dudaklarının üzerine.

"Çok güzel değil mi?" Eşyalarımızı yer yer yeşillik olan toprağın üzerine bırakıp yanıma geldi ve elini belime dolayıverdi. "Buraya getirdiğim ilk kişi olduğunu biliyor musun?" Dudaklarını şakaklarımda gezdirirken gözlerimi kapatarak anın tadını çıkardım birkaç saniye.

Bunu duymak öyle özel hissettirmişti ki izah edemezdim. Sehun kalbimin ritmiyle oynamayı çok seviyordu anlaşılan.

"Beni buraya getirmeye layık gördüğün için teşekkür ederim o zaman." Burnumu boynuna sürterek kokusunu içime çektim, yeşilliğin ve onun kokusu birbirine karışmış rahatlatıcı bir his vermişti bana. Doğayı seven biri olarak Sehun ile böyle büyüleyici bir yerde başbaşa olmak gerçekten muhteşemdi.

"Acıktın mı?" diye sorduğunda dikkatimi zaten hiç ayıramadığım hayatımın aşkına verdim tekrardan. Seni yedim ya aç değilim gibi cilveli bir şey söylemek istemiş fakat bundan anında vazgeçmiştim çünkü açtım, şakanın sırası değildi. "Hem de nasıl," derken karnımı ovaladım, garip gurup sesler geliyordu karnımdan.

"O zaman sana kendi ellerimle hazırladığım sandviçi yedirme vakti gelmiş." dedikten hemen sonra Sehun geri çekilip yere eğildiğinde dediğine şok olmak ile hayran kalmak arasındaki o ince çizgide aptal gibi sırıtıyordum. Sehun çantalardan birinin içinden örtü tarzı bir şey çıkarttı ve tam önüme dikkatlice serdi. Bir an sonra ayakkabılarını çıkartmış örtünün üzerine oturuyor, minik piknik sepetimizden bizzat kendi pek marifetli elleriyle hazırladığı yiyeceklerimizi çıkarıyordu.

Sehun sahiden inanılmaz biriydi... Önce sabahın köründe uyanıp onca şeyi kendi başına hazırlamış, sonra da ben popomu çevirmiş uyuklarken o sırf en sevdiği mekanda birlikte vakit geçirelim diye saatlerce araba sürmüştü. Her an ağlayabilirdim, her an Sehun'un yanına çöküp yüzümü boynuna saklayarak salya sümük ağlayabilirdim çünkü Oh Sehun her şeyiyle bana değer veriyordu, söylemesine gerek dahi yoktu.

"Taze sıkılmış portakal suyumuz da var, ama hâlâ taze midir emin değilim," Gülerek sepetten iki orta boyda şişe çıkardı ve salladı. Sehun'u bunları dudaklarında tembel bir gülümseme, uykudan yeni kalkmış olmanın verdiği sersemlikle yarı açık gözleriyle, fakat full konsantre olmuş bir şekilde hazırlarken düşündükçe içimde anlamlandıramadığım birtakım olaylar gerçekleşiyordu. Muhtemelen sandviç ekmeklerini bizim için üçgen şeklinde keserken dili dışardaydı, ya da alt dudağını ısırıyor da olabilirdi, konsantre olmuş yüz ifadesini gözümün önüne getirebiliyordum ve bu çok tatlıydı.

"Doymayız diye ikimize de ikişer tane sandviç hazırladım." Ben de ayakkabılarımı çıkartarak örtünün üzerine, tam Sehun'un dibine, çöktüm yavaşça. Kendisine aşırı sevgi dolu olduğumdan her zamankinden fazla sırnaşasım geliyordu, bu yüzden kendime hakim olamayarak kollarımı arkadan karnına dolayıverdim. Sehun bir anlığına yiyeceklerimizi çıkarmayı kesmiş ardından kıkırdayarak kaldığı yerden devam etmişti.

Çenemi omzuna yaslayıp anın tadını çıkarmaya geri döndüm. "Demek bunların hepsini kendi ellerinle hazırladın..." Kulağına doğru fısıldadığımda Sehun huylanmış olsa gerek omzunu istemsizce yukarı kaldırıp başını da kafamı dinlendirdiğim yere doğru eğdi. Durur muyum, öpüverdim hazır boynu dudaklarıma bu kadar yakınken. "Önce bir kahvaltı edelim, sonra kışkırtırsın."

"Sadece fısıldadım o kadar!" derken gülüyordum, zira Sehun'un zayıf noktası olmak pek hoşuma gidiyordu. En ufak bir şeyimde sızlanışı çok eğlenceliydi.

"Sonra da öptün!"

"Öpmek zorunda bıraktın!"

"Hem suçlusun hem güçlü," Sehun mağlubiyetle başını iki yana salladı, boynu yakınıma gelince dayanamayıp tekrardan öptüm aynı yerden. "Asla uslu durmuyorsun, asla. Seni cezalandırmalı mıyım acaba? Evet ya, bunu düşüneceğim."

Karnına doladığım ellerimi sıkılaştırarak güya onu tehlikeli sularda yüzüyorsun manasında uyardım, o da bir korktu ki sormayın. "Seni yemeye başlamadan önce sevgilini beslesen iyi olacak, koca burun."

"Burnumla dalga geçme."

"Dalga geçmiyorum ki, gerçekleri söylüyorum. Burnun kocaman işte." Sehun yalandan kaşlarını çatarak başını bana çevirince göz göze geldik ve ona en masumundan gülümsedim. "Bir kere bir söz vardır, hiç mi duymadın? Burnu büyük olanın malum yeri de büyük olurmuş." Gözlerimle alt tarafını işaret edince Sehun ne kastettiğimi hemen çaktı. Dudakları gülmek ile gülmemek arasında gidip gelirken gözleri büyümüştü ve bir anlığına öyle masum görünmüştü ki yanakları falan kızaracak sandım.

"Sen gerçekten çok fenasın, Baekhyun," Sonunda kendini tutamayarak kahkaha attığında sanki alt tarafına gönderme yapan sapık herif ben değilmişim gibi tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek ona iyicene sokuldum. Sehun'un omzu dünyanın en rahat yeriydi, boynundan yayılan koku da cabasıydı ve ben orada yemin ederim sonsuza kadar öylece, hiçbir şey yapmadan, gözlerim kapalı durabilirdim. "Sadece senin için öyleyim." diye eklediğimde memnun olmuş bir biçimde kafasını salladı.

"Şimdi güzel yüzünü bana çevir de seni bir güzel besleyeyim, kendi ellerimle." der demez hevesle yerimden kalktım ve bu sefer tam karşısına oturuverdim. Sehun kafamı omzunda dinlendirdiğim esnada çoktan her şeyi bizim için hazırlamıştı.

Tabağıma koyduğu sandviçi eline alıp yavaşça ağzıma doğru yaklaştırınca hemen ağzımı kocaman açtım. Bu açlıkla Sehun'un kolunu bile yerdim. Ama Sehun kibarlıktan yana olduğundan ben de kibar olayım diye düşündüm ve sandviçten yalnızca küçük bir ısırık aldım. Tamam, çok da küçük değildi lakin ortalama aç bir insanın ısıracağı tarzda bir parçaydı işte. Her ne kadar Sehun'un yanında yemek yerken bazen kontrolden çıksam da her zaman onun yanındayken kibar ve yavaş yemeye dikkat ederdim, ki Sehun'un kıtlıktan çıkmış gibi yesem dahi umursayacağını sanmıyordum fakat önlem gibi bir şeydi. Ayrılığımızın benim oburluğum yüzünden olmasını hiç istemezdim.

"Nasıl olmuş?"

Ağzımdaki lokmayı oldukça yavaş bir şekilde çiğniyor, tadını çıkarıyordum çünkü gerçekten, sırf Sehun yaptığından filan değil, mükemmel olmuştu. Hayatımda yediğim en güzel sandviç olabilirdi ve yemin ederim bunun Sehun'un sevgilim olması ile hiçbir alakası yoktu.

"Çok çok çok güzel!" Ağzımın dolu olmasını önemsemeden heyecanlı bir biçimde dile getirdiğimde Sehun güldü. "Ağzındakini bitir önce."

"Tamam ya," derken ağzımdakini bitirmemiş olmam ve sanki inadına yapar gibi hâlâ ağzım doluyken, "Ben de sana yedireyim mi?" diye sormam harbiden dayaklıktı. Şaka yapmıyorum, ayrılık sebebimizin açlığım olmasından ölesiye korkuyorum.

"Yedir bakalım," Nihayet ağzımdakini yuttuktan sonra ağzım kulaklarıma varırcasına sırıtarak onun tabağındaki üçgen şeklinde kesilmiş sandviç parçasını elime aldım ve benim için açtığı ağzına ısırması için yaklaştırdım. Benim aksime normal ebatta bir ısırık alıverdi. Amma da kibardı!

"Ben yedirince daha güzel gelmiştir tadı," diye bir de övdüm kendimi, Sehun'un dediği kadar fenaydım gerçekten.

"Evet, öyle oldu sanırım." Yine de bana katılmaya karar verdi Sehun. "Portakal suyu?" Önüme koyduğu şişenin kapağını açıp portakal suyunu ağzıma doğru götürünce hemen dudaklarımı araladım.

Sehun'un elleriyle beni beslemesi sahiden çok güzeldi ancak maalesef ben de çok pis açtım ve eğer onun yedirmesini beklersem bu açlığım hemencecik dinmezdi, o yüzden Sehun'dan müsaide isteyip sandviçimi elime alarak kendim yemeye karar verdim. Sehun elbette ki buna seve seve izin verdi zira açken nasıl bir şeye dönüştüğümü oldukça iyi biliyordu, birçok kere şahit olmuştu.

Muhtemelen şu an içinden beni doğal ortamıma saldığıyla ilgili şeyler geçiriyordu.

Sadece üç dakika içinde kendi sandviç ve içeceğimi bitirince gerçekten aç bir ayı olduğuma kesin kanaat getirdim. Sehun ikinci sandvicine daha yeni başlıyordu...

"Ellerine sağlık, burnunu yediğim," Sanki karşımda küçücük bir çocuk varmış gibi uzanıp yüzünü ellerimin arasına aldım, biraz önce ısırdığı lokma yüzünden şişen yanaklarını okşadım, sonra da burnunu sıktım ki bu en büyük alışkanlığımdı. Sehun'un burnunu sıkmayı gerçekten seviyordum ve bu gerçekten garip bir alışkanlıktı. Oh Sehun işte beni böyle delirtmişti.

"Doymadıysan--" diye başlamıştı ki elimi ağzına kapatarak susturdum onu. "Doydum, birtanem. Sen ye."

Doymamıştım. Çünkü ben asla doymazdım.

"Ben de doydum," dedi sandvicinden oldukça büyük bir ısırık alırken, bir anlığına kendimi hatırlattı bana. İstemsizce bazı çiftlerin gün geçtikçe birbirlerine benzemeye başladıklarını söyleyen bir yazı düştü aklıma. Aralarındaki bağ ne kadar güçlüyse o kadar benziyorlarmış birbirlerine, üstelik bu benzerlik yalnızca düşünce filan da değilmiş, fiziksel özellikleri bile zamanla birbirini andırıyormuş. Şöyle bir Sehun'a bakıyordum da, benziyor sayılırdık aslında biliyor musunuz, uzun boyu ve geniş omuzları dışında tabii. Bir de benim yüzüm onunkinden daha tombuldu o kadar. Azcık da olsa benziyorduk.

"Şimdi ne yapacağız?" Kedi gibi sırnaşıverdim ona. Onunla hiçbir kelime etmeden ve hiçbir şey yapmadan burada öylece sonsuza kadar durabilirdim, ne yapacağımızın ya da ne yaptığımızın bir önemi yoktu. O yanımda olsa yeterdi. "Ben biraz sohbet ettikten sonra yüzeriz diye düşünmüştüm." deyiverince hemen kaldırdım başımı, gözlerimiz anında buluştu.

"Yüzeriz mi?" Bariz bir şaşkınlıkla sordum, Sehun gülerek başını beni onaylayan biçimde sallayınca şaşkınlığım bir kat daha arttı. "Sehun, derinliğini bilmediğim ve boğulma tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya geleceğim bir göle asla girmem! Boğulurum ben orada, ne diyorsun? Zaten yüzmeye dair bildiğim iki-üç şey var, vallahi kaybolurum suyun içinde."

En yakın arkadaşım ve biricik sevgilim birer yüzücüydü ancak benim yüzmeye dair bildiğim şeylerin ayaklarını çırpma ile kulaç atma olması öyle komikti ki, üstelik derin sulardan da çok korkardım. Ben yalnızca tatillerde elaleme rezil olmayacak derecede yüzme biliyordum!

"Baek," Sehun sanki çok komik bir şey söylemişim gibi kıkır kıkır gülüyordu. "Sevgilinin yüzücü olduğunun farkındasın değil mi? Ve su derin falan değil, korkma. Boğulmayacaksın da. Ben yanındayım bir kere, ne boğulmasından bahsediyorsun? Hem boğulursan da büyülü dudaklarımda öperim seni, boşuna ilkyardım dersi almadık, hemen ayılırsın."

Bak işte şimdi benim dilimden konuşuyordu, duruma sıcak yaklaşabilirdim.

"Kulağa hoş geliyor, öpmek filan, iyiymiş ya," Gözüm önce dudaklarına, sonra da biraz ilerimizdeki şelalenin sularını döktüğü yerde oluşan küçük göle kaydı. Eğer olur da boğulursam, ki bu Sehun yanımda olduğundan oldukça zor bir ihtimaldi, Sehun'un büyülü dudakları beni kurtarırdı.

"Üstelik," diye başladı Sehun yeniden konuşmaya, beni dikkatli bir şekilde kendine çekti. "...buraya küçükken gelirdim, on yaşında falan. Aslında ben küçükken hep dalgıç olmayı hayal ettim. Onun için buraya gelip pratik yapardım. Bir ara serbest dalış için kendi çapımda antrenmanlar yapıyordum ve o zamanki boyumla kıyaslayacak olursak bayağı bir derine indim ama nefesimi yeterince iyi tutamadığımdan geri yüzeye çıkmaya çalıştım. Çok fazla nefesimi tuttuğum için çok fena panikledim ve az kalsın boğulacağımı düşündüm fakat neyse ki tam zamanında sudan çıkabildim, çıkamasaydım ne olurdu düşünemiyorum. Akşamı bunu yüzme öğretmenimle paylaştım, o da gitmiş babama anlatmış, babam o gün bana çok kızdı ve bir daha asla buraya gelmeyeceğime dair bana söz verdirtti. Ama ben ne yaptım biliyor musun?"

Durdu, yüzündeki gülümseme o kadar tatlıydı ki hayalimdeki nefesini tutmaya çalışan acemi küçük Sehun yanında daha az tatlı kalırdı. Devam etmesini bildiren biçimde başımı sallayarak, "Ne yaptın?" diye sordum.

"Ertesi günü tekrar buraya geldim." Kıkırdadı. "Her boşlukta buraya gelebilmenin bir yolunu buldum. Üzgün olduğumda, moralim bozulduğunda, mutlu olduğumda, başım ağrıdığında, kafamı dinlemek istediğimde, kısacası her anda geldim. Burası bir nevi sorunlarımdan kaçış yerimdi. On beşime yeni girdiğim zamanlardı, babamla büyük bir kavga etmiştik ve ben evden kaçıp buraya gelmiştim. Hava kararana kadar burda, suda, durduğumu hatırlıyorum. Nasıl yorulduysam gözlerim kendiliğinden kapanmış, kendimi kısacık bir boşlukta suyun içine çekilirken buldum. Tam o anda babam adımı bağırdı, hiç unutamıyorum, bir an sonra babam suyun içinde yanımdaydı ve beni yukarıya çıkarıyordu. Yüzmekten ölesiye korkan babam. O gün babamın yüzünde gördüğüm kaybetme korkusunu asla unutamıyorum. Bana kızmadı bile, sadece sarıldı. Ben de bir daha ondan izinsiz buraya gelmeyeceğime ve daha dikkatli olacağıma yemin ettim."

"Ne yaramaz bir çocukmuşsun sen," diye kızdım ona, kendime hakim olamayarak bacağını çimdikledim çünkü gerçekten sinirlenmiştim. Asi ergen tavırları yüzünden ona şu an sahip olamayabilirdim, düşüncesi bile kalbimi sızlatıyordu. "Deli!"

"Kızma ya," derken gülüyor, ona vurmayayım diye kollarımı zapt etmeye çalışıyordu. "Zaten sinirlenince çok tatlı oluyorsun, yapışasım geliyor dudaklarına."

"Sensin tatlı! Öp o zaman."

Öptü de. Öyle bir yapıştı ki dudaklarıma dengemi kaybederek sırtüstü örtünün üzerine düşüverdim onu da beraberimde omuzlarından sıkıca tutmuş bir halde çekerken. Dudaklarımın üzerinde vakit kaybetmeden hareket eden dudakları hafifçe genişleyince güldüğünü anladım. İlk başta gerçekten masum bir öpücük gibi duruyordu fakat Sehun üzerimden çekilmedikçe, dili ağzımın içinde bir o yana bu yana hareket ettikçe, bir de arada bir alt dudağımı ısırdıkça ve elleri bir an olsun rahat durmadıkça bu düşüncem her geçen saniye kayboluyordu. Kesinlikle masum bir öpücük değildi, her iddiasına varım şu an Oh Sehun'un aklında tilkiler dönüyordu, demedi demeyin.

Aklında tilkiler döndüğünü de eşofmanımı aşağı çekerek kanıtladı. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayarak dudaklarımızı ayırdım. Sehun dudakları öpüşmekten kızarmış bir halde iki santim ötemde bana sarhoş olmuş gibi bakıyordu. "Burada mı sevişeceğiz?" Ormanın orta yerinde. Sehun'un tuhaf fantezileri vardı ve ben onun fantezi anlayışını anlamakta bazen güçlük çekiyordum. Saçma sapan yerlerde sevişmek gibi bir huyu, huyumuz, vardı.

"Neden olmasın? Kimseler yok, biri görecek diye korkuyorsan."

Başka bir şey dememe izin vermeden dudaklarımızı yeniden birleştiğinde susmak zorunda kalarak onun beni soymasına izin verdim. Hırkamı ve tişörtümü çıkarıp düzgünce eşofmanımın yanına koydu. Hava ılıktı fakat ormanın ve suyun serinliği birazcık üşütmüştü, ben de ısınmak için Sehun'a yapışıyordum fakat önce onun da soyunmasına yardım etmeliyim.

"Öpmeye devam et," Tişörtünü bir hamlede çıkardıktan sonra söyledi, ikiletmeyerek öpüşmeye kaldığımız yerden devam ettim. O esnada Sehun kendini soydu. Altımda kalan tek parçayı da çıkarmasını beklerken Sehun beni sımsıkı tutarak kucağında benimle birlikte ayağı kalktı. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını kestiremiyordum. Dudaklarımı ayırmama izin vermiyordu ve—VE KOŞUYORDU?

Gözlerimi hışımla açıp dudaklarımızı zar zor ayırdığımda son gördüğüm şey Sehun'un neredeyse beş-on metrelik bir yerden kucağındaki benle suya atlayışı ve deli gibi sırıtışıydı. Ona ölümüne sımsıkı sarılmış yüzümdeki dehşet dolu ifadeyle birlikte suyun içine gömülmeden önce ise ağzımdan çıkan son şey adını boğazım yırtılırcasına bağırışımdı.

İlk hissettiğim şey soğuk suyun tenimle buluşması ve vücudumda küçük bir şok etkisi yapması oldu. Nefesimi tutmuş, gözlerimi kapatmış, Sehun'a oksijen tüpümmüş misali sarılırken gittikçe derine battığımızı düşünüyor ya gerçekten boğulursak diye düşünüyordum. Diğer yandan Sehun beni öyle sıkı tutuyordu ki neredeyse tek bir beden olmuş suda süzülüyorduk. Gözlerimi açıp da ne halde olduğuna bakmaya cesaretim yoktu, muhtemelen yüzümdeki dehşet dolu ifadeyle dalga geçiyordu içinden.

Sonra dejavunun âlâsını yaşadım.

Bu yılın başlamasından birkaç gün öncesiydi; Jongin'i özlemiştim ve her zaman antrenman yaptığı şu büyük yüzme salonunda buluşacaktık. Havuzun kenarında arkası bana dönük yürüyen uzun birini görmüş onu Jongin sanmıştım, başka birinin olması gibi bir ihtimali düşünmemiştim dahi. Sürpriz yapayım diyerekten her şeyi bırakmış güle güle ona koşarken ve sırtına tabiri caizse hayvan gibi atlarken onun Jongin değil de başka biri olduğunun bir gram farkında değildim. Evren benimle dalga geçercesine bir de o kişiyi Sehun yapıvermişti. Sehun sırtına aniden atlayışımın şokuyla dengesini kaybederek sırtına koala misali yapışan benimle birlikte suya düşmüştü ve birkaç ay sonra oldukça benzerini ıssız bir ormanın ortasında ona tekrardan sımsıkı sarılmış bir şekilde yaşıyordum, yaşıyorduk. Tek fark bu sefer onun sevgilisi oluşumdu; bilerek suya atlayışımızdı, birbirimizi çok sevişimizdi.

O gün yapamadığımı yaparak bir cesaretle gözlerimi açıverdim. Su gözlerimi yakmıştı fakat çok net olmasa da Sehun'un yüzünü görebiliyordum. Aynı şekilde bana bakıyordu, seçebildiğim kadarıyla ise dudaklarında büyümekte olan bir tebessüm vardı. Yüzlerimizin arasındaki o küçük mesafeyi tehlikeli bir şekilde dudaklarıma yapışarak kapatırken nihayet yukarıya çıktığımızı hissettim ve bunun rahatlığıyla yeniden gözlerimi kapadım.

Sehun'un böyle bir şey yaptığına inanamıyordum. Önümüzdeki birkaç sene de inanamayacaktım.

Kalbimi güm güm attıran saniyelerin sonunda yüzeye çıktığımızda tıpkı o gün yaptığım gibi ağzımı kocaman açarak içime büyük bir nefes çektim. "Sen gerçekten delisin, Oh Sehun!" Bunu söylemekten asla sıkılmayacaktım.

"Biraz heyecan ile dejavu yaşayalım istedim, kötü mü oldu?"

Dişlerimi gıcırdattım, doğrusu bunu yaptığı için ona kızmak istiyordum ama ona asla kızgın kalamadığımdan yahut dayak atamadığımdan bu şu anlık imkansız bir şeydi, bu yüzden her zaman olduğu gibi saniyesinde yumuşayıverdim. Nasıl kızabilirdim ki bu tatlılığa? "Güzel oldu, çok güzel oldu."

Sırtındaki ellerimi ensesine çıkararak orada birleştirdim ve ona hayran hayran bakmaya başladım, tam şu an dünyanın durmasını her şeyden çok istiyordum. Asla unutamayacağım bir andı. Yaşlanırdım adımı bile unuturdum fakat yine de tam şu anı unutmazdım, öyleydi işte.

"Kızmayacak mısın?" diye masumca sorduğunda güldüm. "Kızmayacağım, sana ne zaman kızdım?" Tek elimle alnına yapışan ıslak saç tutamlarını çektim.

"O zaman yüzelim mi?"

"Yanımdan ayrılmadığın sürece."

"Biliyorsun, yanından asla ayrılmam."

Böylece Sehun'la artık ikimizin gizli mekanı olan gölde bütün her şeyi unutana, parmaklarımız buruşmanın da ötesine geçene, dudaklarımız hem öpüşmekten hem de suda fazla durmaktan dolayı morarana ve kolumuzu kaldıramayacak derecede yorulana dek saatlerce vakit geçirdik. Daha önce hiç bu kadar çok suda durduğumu hatırlayamıyordum, yüzücü olmasına rağmen Sehun da öyle. Lakin hiçbir anından pişman değildim. Hastalıktan yataklara düşecek olsam dahi pişman olmazdım.

"Gel buraya, ısıtayım seni," Sehun çantalardan bir tanesinin içinden havlu çıkardığında ona inanamayarak baktım. "Bütün her şeyi planlamışsın, sen de az değilsin."

"Ne diyorsun, iç çamaşırı bile getirdim!"

Aynı çantanın içinden bir çift iç çamaşırı çıkartınca yok artık diye geçirdim içimden. Yine de iyi akıl etmişti. Sırtımı göğsüne dayayarak ona yapıştım ve havluyu etrafımıza sarışını izledim. Birkaç dakika orada öylece kurumayı bekleyerek oturduk.

"Giyinelim yoksa hasta olacağız," İlk konuşan Sehun oldu.

Benden herhangi bir hareket göremeyince eğilerek ıslak iç çamaşırımı altımdan çıkardı. Kendimi annesinin giydirdiği küçük bir çocuk gibi hissediyordum ve bundan oldukça memnundum. Sehun temiz iç çamaşırını giydirirken şeyime dokunmamaya dikkat etti. Aslında onu kışkırtmak adına belki eline sürtünürüm diye hain şeyler düşünmüştüm ama yapacak gücü kendimde bulamayınca bu fikirden vazgeçmek zorunda kaldım ve uslu bir çocuk olup onun beni güzelce giydirmesine izin verdim. Beni giyindirdikten sonra kendi de giyindi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse odama geri dönüp sıcak yatağımda sabaha kadar uyumak istiyordum ancak bir yandan da buradan gitmeye gönlüm yoktu, eğer burada bir yatak olsaydı sonsuza dek Sehun'la birlikte kalabilirdik.

"Kalkalım mı?" Cevap vermekte epey zorlanacağım o soruyu sordu Sehun. Karar verememek berbattı. Karar vermekte zorlandığımı anlamış olsa gerek tekrardan konuştu. "Hasta olmandan korkuyorum, Baekhyun. Başka bir zaman yine geliriz olur mu?"

Karşı çıkmayarak başımı salladım. "Yine gelelim."

Tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Tamam, yine geliriz."

Nihayet kıçımı yerinden kaldırıp gitmek için toparlanmamıza yardım ettim. Hiçbir şey yapmayan ben bu kadar yorgunsam Sehun'u düşünemiyordum, kıyamazdım ona, döndüğümüzde masaj yapacaktım her yerine.

Her şeyi toparladığımıza emin olduktan sonra ayaklara kuvvet deyip arabaya kadar ki olan küçük ama o an için gözümüzde oldukça büyük yolculuğumuza koyulduk. Bu sefer dönüş gidişimizden daha yorucu geldi zira bu yorgunlukla o çantaları taşıyarak çukurlu yollardan geçmek sahiden korkunçtu fakat en sonunda arabaya bir yere bayılıvermeden ulaşabilmiştik. İlk yaptığım ise kendimi arka koltuğa çuval misali bırakmaktı. Öyle yorgundum ki Sehun ile arka koltukta sıkış tepiş uyuyabilirdim.

Ancak leş gibi yorgunluğuma rağmen o an aklımda çok fena şeyler vardı, çok fena.

"Sehun..." Ön koltuğa yeni yerleşmiş arabayı çalıştırmak üzere olan Sehun'un ilgisini çekerek adeta bir kedi gibi mırladım. Sehun kafasını çevirip arka koltuğa kıçını devirip yatmış bana şöyle bir baktı. "Diyorum ki... Gitmeden önce, yarım kalan işimizi mi tamamlasak?"

Bir anda kendimi çok azgın hissetmeye başlamıştım ve içimdeki ateşi söndürebilecek tek şeyse Sehun ile yorgun argın arabanın arka koltuğunda bir güzel sevişmekti. Hem bence yorgunken sevişmek daha tatlı olurdu, kulağa oldukça cazip geliyordu.

"Baekhyun," Sehun hırlamaya benzer bir ses çıkarınca kıkırdadım. "Beni yoldan çıkarmaya çalışma."

"Ama çok azgınım," diye direttim, karşı gelemeyeceğini bildiğimden bir de dudaklarımı büzdüm. İşte, Sehun'un dudakları arasından kısık bir küfür mırıldanarak pes ettiği an tam o andı. Kendi ve yolcu koltuğunu öne çekerek bize daha geniş bir alan sağlarken ben çoktan soyunmaya başlamış dudaklarımda arsız bir sırıtışla Sehun'u bekliyordum.

Sehun ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra arka koltuğa yani benim yanıma geldi. "Demek çok azgınsın, Byun Baekhyun."

Arabanın içi gittikçe sıcaklaşıyordu.

 


	36. Seni sevmeye doyamıyorum

****Sehun eşofmanımı bileklerimden sıyırıp ön koltuğa atarken bir anlığına öylece durmuş kafayı yediğimi düşünüyordum. Sehun'a aşkımdan kafayı yemiştim işte çünkü onca yorgunluğun üzerine deli gibi sevişmek istememin başka mantıklı bir açıklaması yoktu, olamazdı. Ben sahiden kafayı yemiştim fakat bu durumdan hiç de şikayetçi değildim. Bugünün elbet bir gün geleceğini biliyordum, zira Sehun'a kör kütük aşık olup da zihnimi yitirmemem şaşırtıcı olurdu.

"Baek, ben burada seni soyarken sen ne düşünüyorsun?" Sehun hareket etmeyi keserek bana kaşları yarı çatık bir şekilde bakınca kafayı yediğimle ilgili düşünceleri rafa kaldırmaya karar verdim. Sehun bütün ilgimi ona vermediğimde çok sinirlenirdi, biliyordum. Bir de bunu tam sevişeceğimiz an yapmamla kesin onu kızdırmıştım birazcık.

"Özür dilerim," Dudağından özür amaçlı öptüm. Sehun'un gönlünü almak kadar kolay bir şey yoktu, yani eğer benseniz. İki öpücüğe anında yumuşardı. "Şimdi devam edebilir miyiz?" Tatlı tatlı bakmaya başladığımda oflayarak tekrardan dudaklarıma yapıştı, diyordum ya işte gönlünü almak çok kolaydı, bir dakikamı dahi almamıştı. "Sana asla kızgın kalamıyorum, bu iyi bir şey mi?"

Tişörtünü yukarı doğru çekelediğimde bana yardımcı oldu ve tişörtü bir hamlede başından çıkarıp eşofmanımın yanına yolladı. "Bence iyi bir şey. Böylece asla küs kalmayız."

"Ben sana daha iki dakika kızgın kalamıyorum, küs kalma gibi bir şey olanaksız." deyince kıkırdadım, bu işime gelirdi.

Daha sonra dudaklarımızı konuşmak dışında daha yararlı bir şey için kullandık ve bir yandan birbirimizi soyarken diğer yandan şehvetli bir şekilde öpüşmeye devam ettik. Öpücük o kadar aşk doluydu ki şehvet bazen arkaplanda kalıyordu. Arka koltuğa üzerimdeki Sehun ile sırtüstü uzanmış yorgun argın ama azgın bir halde biricik aşkımla dünyanın sonu gelene dek öpüşebileceğimizi düşünüyordum. Fakat ilgilenmemiz gereken iki şey vardı ve şimdi daha fazlası için birbirine sürtünüyorlardı.

Elimi Sehun'un sertliğime tehlikeli bir biçimde sürtünen uzunluğuna attığımda karşılık olarak ondan tatmin edici bir inleme kazandım. Ardından o da beni kışkırtmak adına meme uçlarımı parmaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp onlarla oynamaya başladı. En hassas yerim olduğundan inlemelerimi tutamıyor, daha çok tahrik oluyordum. Sehun en çok nereden tahrik olduğumu ya da hassas noktalarımı benden iyi biliyordu.

Sehun geri çekilirken sırıtarak, "Senin rahat durmayacağını biliyordum," dedi ve ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan ön tarafa uzanıp torpido gözünden birkaç şey çıkarttıktan sonra az önceki pozisyonu tekrardan aldı. Elinde bir adet kayganlaştırıcı ve bir de kondom vardı. "Bu yüzden ne olur olmaz diye bunları yanıma aldım."

En azından günün sonunda sevişeceğimizi planlayan yalnızca ben değildim.

"Harikasın," dedim bacaklarımı hevesle onun için araladığım sıra, Sehun vakit kaybetmeden kayganlaştırıyı açıp parmaklarını ıslattı. Mart ayındaki kedilerden farkımız olmadığından son sevişmemizin üzerinden sadece iki gün geçmişti, bu yüzden Sehun beni genişletmekle uğraşmadı bile. Yine de kayganlaştırıcıya buladığı parmaklarıyla girişimle oynadı ve parmaklarını yalnızca birkaç kez içime sokup çıkarttı. Amacı beni delirtmekse bu konuda kesinlikle başarılıydı.

"Arabamı kirletmemek adına bu seferlik kondom takıyorum," diyerek bilgilendirdi beni. Kalbime zarar veren bir şekilde kondomu dişleriyle yırtıp açtı ve gözlerini bir an olsun üzerimden ayırmazken onu şaha kalkmış üyesine güzelce taktı.

"Beni mi daha çok seviyorsun arabanı mı?" Sehun kendini girişime konumlandırırken neden bir anda böyle aptalca bir soru sormuştum bilmiyordum ancak arabasını çok sevdiği bir gerçekti ve benim de aşırı kıskanç bir erkek arkadaş olarak bu soruyu sormam gerekiyordu. Aşırı kıskanç bir erkek arkadaş olmamın yanında partnerimi dünya üzerindeki herkesten ve her şeyden kıskanıyordum, bunu da söylemeden geçmeyeyim şimdi.

"Ciddi misin?" Sehun dudaklarında tahrik edici bir sırıtmayla sordu, ses tonu yarı şaşkın yarı eğlenceliydi. Görünüşe bakılırsa onu arabasından kıskandığımın gayet iyi farkındaydı, bu iyi. "Oldukça ciddiyim ve artık içime girecek misin artık?"

Sehun olumlu anlamda bir şeyler gevelerken nihayet içime girdi, dürüst olmak gerekirse sabahtan beri bu anı bekliyordum, bu doluluğu hissetmeyi. Sehun nasıl beceriyordu bilmiyordum fakat her seferinde güzel hissettiriyordu. Her seferinde ilk seferimiz gibi hissettiriyordu. "Bu nasıl soru, Baek? Tabii ki arabamı daha ço-- Ah!" Omzunu sertçe ısırarak sözünü kestiğimde Sehun'dan canının acıdığına dair bir çığlık yükseldi lakin acısına rağmen bundan eğlenircesine arsız sırıtmasını dudaklarında korumaya devam ediyordu. Bilerek yaptığını biliyordum ama bilerek yaptığında dahi deli oluyordum.

"Duyamadım, ne diyordun?"

İntikam almak ister gibi içime sertçe girince onun çığlığına benzer bir çığlık dudaklarımdan firar etti.

"Annemden sonra dünya üzerinde en sevdiğim insan olduğunu ve seni her şeyden çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun, Byun Baek. Neden hâlâ bu tarz sorular soruyorsun anlamıyorum fakat seni kızdırmak gerçekten eğlenceli."

Söyledikleriyle tatmin olarak bir kedi gibi uysallaştım ve kalçamı kaldırarak onu daha derine almaya çalıştım, bu ani atağımla Sehun inledi. Ellerimi boynuna dolayıp onu aşk dolu bir öpücüğe çekerken Sehun içimde gittikçe hızlanıyor, her seferinde biraz daha derinlerime iniyordu. Sehun'la sevişmek bütün yorgunluğumu alıyordu, yemin ederim. Onunla sevişmek bana mutluluk veriyordu, bundan asla sıkılmayacaktım.

Birkaç tembel ve ıslak öpücükten sonra her zaman yaptığım gibi erişebildiğim yerlerini ısırmaya başladım, Sehun hiçbir zaman ısırıklarımdan ya da bıraktığım morluklardan şikayetçi olmazdı. Boynu, omuzları ve göğsü diş izlerimle doluydu: bundan inanılmaz bir şekilde gurur duyuyordum.

"Baekhyun... Önceden seni öpmeye doyamazdım, ne kadar öpersem öpeyim yeterli gelmiyor gibi hissederdim. Dudakların olmadan nefes alamazdım, hâlâ öyle hissediyorum. Şimdiyse seni sevmeye doyamıyorum, ne demek istediğimi anlıyor musun? Tanrı şahidim, seni o kadar çok seviyorum ki... Kendimden dahi çok seviyorum, kimse seni benim kadar sevemez. Fakat ne kadar seversem seveyim yeterli gelmiyor gibi hissediyorum. Sanki imkanı varmışcasına seni daha daha daha çok sevmek istiyorum."

Tam dişlerimi köprücük kemiklerinin biraz altındaki leziz tenine geçirmiştim ki duyduklarımla öylece kalakalarak dediklerini hazmetmeye çalıştım, bir anlığına nefes almayı dahi kesmiştim. Sehun'un söyledikleri benim için o kadar anlam ifade ediyordu ki her an gözyaşlarına boğulabilirdim, çoktan gözlerim dolmuştu ve biz sevişiyorduk. Tanrı aşkına, Sehun bunu tam sevişmemizin ortasında söylemek zorunda mıydı? Bu aynı zamanda hem romantik hem de biraz garipti fakat tuhaf bir şekilde böyle bir anda söylemesi söylediklerini daha anlamlı hale getiriyordu.

İşte şimdi ağlayacaktım.

"Sehun," Başımı yuvam bildiğim göğsünden usulca kaldırıp gözlerine baktığımda orada gördüğüm içtenlik ve saf sevgi son damlaydı. Dayanamayarak yaşların yanaklarımdan akmasına izin verdim, Sehun bir hışımla içimden çıktı ve bana sıkıca sarıldı. Bir sürü güzel şey söylemek istiyordum, hepsi de boğazımda sıraya dizilmişti fakat bir anda öyle dolu hissetmiştim ki ağzımdan çıkanlar yalnızca birer hıçkırık olmuştu. Normalde ağlak bir bebek değilimdir ancak Sehun ile olunca dünyam tepetaklak oluyor, söylediği her güzel şeyde ya da ufak bir iltifatında dahi gözlerim anında doluyor, ağlayasım geliyordu. Belki de bunun nedeni onu karşılık beklemeden uzun süre boyunca sevmem ve nihayetinde karşılıkların en güzelini almamdandı. Karşıma hiç beni bu denli güzel sevecek birinin çıkacağını düşünmemiştim ama çıkmıştı işte, bir nefeslik ötemdeydi hatta.

"Tamam, iyiyim," Yavaş yavaş sakinleşirken dile getirdim, Sehun'un saçlarımı okşayan parmakları rahatlatıyordu. "Nasıl karşılık vereceğimi bilmiyorum, Sehun, beni kelimesiz bıraktın."

"Bir şey söylemene gerek yok, nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum zaten." Kocaman bir gülümsemeyle alnıma dudaklarını bastırdı. "Yine de seni çok çok çok fazla sevdiğimi belirtmek istiyorum. Şimdi devam edebiliriz."

Sanki biraz önce ağlayan ben değilmişim gibi kucağında farklı bir amaç için hafifçe havaya kalkıp uzunluğunu elime aldığımda Sehun ani değişen ruh halime yalnızca gözlerini devirmekle yetinmişti. Sehun ellerini kalçalarıma yerleştirdi ve sonra kontrolü ona bırakarak beni üzerinde hareket ettirmesine izin verdim.

Arabanın içi dakikalardır havasızdı ve gittikçe sıcaklaşıyordu, hem bu yüzden hem de hareket ettiğimizden Sehun ile kanter içinde kalmıştık fakat elbette bu bizi durduramazdı.

Sehun tatlı noktamı bulunca yüksek sesle inledim, mesajı aldı. Beni kucağında daha hızlı inip kaldırırken aynı şekilde arabası da bizimle birlikte sallanıyordu ve şanslıydık ki etrafımızda herhangi bir insan yoktu. Aksi takdirde bu çok utanç verici olurdu. Bahse girerim inlemeyle karışık çığlıklarım arabanın dışından duyuluyordur.

"B-Birazdan geleceğim, Sehun," Saçlarına tüm gücümle tutunurken zar zor söyledim, ses tonum ne kadar dağıldığımın bir göstergesiydi. Çok fenaydım. Patlamama az kalmıştı, minnacık bir şey.

"Benim için gel," Sehun kafasını eğip boynuma ve oradan da göğsüme ısırıklar bırakmaya başladı. O kadar hassastım ki patlamak üzere olan üyeme elimi atıp da okşayamıyordum. Zaten Sehun çenemi ısırdığında ve içime hiç olmadığı kadar sert bir şekilde girince buna gerek kalmadı çünkü dokunulmadan şiddetli bir şekilde geldim, ikimizin de karnını kirlettim.

"Siktir, çok dar!" Kendimi üzerine bırakırken Sehun da birkaç saniye sonra ardımdan geldi. Fena dağıtmıştık. Ve bundan feci hoşlanmıştım. "Havasız ve dardı fakat bence arabanda tekrar yapmalıyız."

"Bunu sırf şakasına arabamı sana tercih ettiğim için söylüyorsun, biliyorum."

Dudaklarımı ısırarak sırıtmamı saklamaya çalıştım. "Hayır, bunu gerçekten arabada sevişmekten hoşlandığım için söylüyorum. Kesinlikle arabanın altına üstüne gelmesini istediğimden değil."

"Eminim öyledir, Byun Baekhyun. Lütfen bir yere kıpırdama da menilerini temizleyeyim."

"Tüh, arabanda bir hatıram olsun isterdim, yazık olacak."

Sehun eline koltuğun arkasına sakladığı peçetelerden birkaç tane alıp karnımızdaki menilerimi silerken dikkatli bir şekilde içimden çıktı ve beni karşısına oturttu. Ön koltuğa uzanarak kıyafetlerimizi aldım. Giyinmeye acayip üşeniyordum.

"Beni sen giydir," diye mırıldandım yorgunca. Sehun her zaman ki gibi ikiletmeyip beni güzelce giydirdi. Sürücü koltuğundaki yerini almadan önce de dudaklarıma tatlı bir öpücük kondurdu.

Ve uzun bir günün sonunda yurda geri dönmek için yola çıktık. Yolun yarısında arka koltukta rahatsız bir şekilde uzanarak uyukladım, diğer yarısındaysa Sehun'a gevezelik yaptım. Nihayet vardığımızda Sehun beni yine beni dürterek uyandırdı ve hayvan gibi yorulduğumuzdan eşyaları toparlamayı sonraya erteleyerek Sehun'un kolları yardımıyla doğrudan odama götürülüp yatağıma yatırıldım. Yarım yamalak hatırladığım kadarıyla Jongin odada yoktu, yatağını da toplamamıştı, muhtemelen kalkar kalkmaz Chanyeol'ün yanına koşuşturmuştu. Çoğu günün sonunda olduğu gibi yine, "Bu gece yanımda uyu," diyerek Sehun'u da yanıma çekiştirdim. Karşı gelmeyerek dar yatağımda yanıma sokuldu ve kollarıyla beni sarmalayıp başını da boynuma gömdükten sonra ikimiz de uyuyakaldık çünkü buradan sonrasına dair hiçbir şeyi hatırlamıyordum.

Sabaha gözlerimi araladığımda Jongin yüksek sesle kendi kendiyle tartışıyordu, bir nevi beni güzellik uykumdan o uyandırmıştı.

"Jongin, günaydın. Neden sabahın köründe bu kadar gürültülü olduğunu sorabilir miyim?" Sehun'un karnıma sardığı kolunun altından onu uyandırmamaya büyük bir özen göstererek güçlükle sıyrılıp ayağa kalktığımda Jongin odanın içinde bir o yana bir bu yana koşuşturmayı keserek bana döndü. "Günaydın, Baekhyun! Neden mi sabahın köründe bu kadar gürültülüyüm? Çünküsü şu; neden her sabah kalktığımda şu uyuzu odamızda buluyorum? Kendi odamda rahat edemiyorum resmen!"

Cidden buna mı sinirlenmişti yani? Sehun aylardır odamızda sabahlıyordu. Vay canına, şimdi mi batmıştı? Oysaki sorun ettiğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Bir anda ne değişmişti?

"Sevgilim olduğundan olabilir mi acaba?" Sesimi olabildiğince daha az tartışmacı çıkarttım ki zaten bunu en kibar halimle söylemiştim. Amacım kesinlikle konuyu büyütmek değildi.

"Sevgiliymiş, ne saçma iş!"

Durun durun, işte şimdi niçin bu kadar sinirlendiği anlaşılıyordu.

"Chanyeol'le kavga mı ettiniz? Ne oldu, hemen anlat bakayım." Meraklı bir kedi misali gözlerimi kocaman açmış bir şekilde kendimi onun yatağına attığımda Jongin oldukça derin bir nefesi içine çekti ve peşimden o da yatağın ucuna oturdu. Yüzünde kırgın ama biraz da kızgın bir ifade vardı, silmek istiyordum. Jongin'i üzgün görmeye asla katlanamazdım.

"Her şey çok güzel ilerliyordu, ulan daha birkaç saat önce odasında sarmaş dolaş birbirimizin boyunlarını emiyorduk." Jongin sesini biraz yükseltince Sehun yerinde kıpırdandı ama neyse ki uyanmadı. Jongin'in dediklerine başımı sallarken, "Gerçekten birkaç saat içinde ne değişmiş olabilir merak ediyorum." diye yorumda bulundum çünkü ikisi arasındaki ilişki gördüğüm en mükemmel ilişkilerden biriydi. Şimdiye kadar en ufak bir konuda dahi tartışmamışlardı. Jongin'i bu denli sinirlendirecek ya da daha doğrusu onları bu noktaya sürükleyecek ne yaşanmıştı merak ediyordum.

"Canımız sıkılmıştı tamam mı, biz de birlikte yeni diziye başlayalım dedik ve önümüze çıkan ilk diziye başladık. İlk birkaç bölüm iyiydi, oyuncuları ve konusu olsundizi kaliteli gibi duruyordu. Sonra ansızın bir bölümde gay bir karakter çıktı ekrana, bir baktım Chanyeol'ün kafa ekrana doğru hafiften hafiften kayıyor, ağzı da açılmış eskisinden daha pür bir dikkatle diziyi izliyor. Lan dedim, ama içimden, oyuncunun tekine dibi düştü sinirlenmeyeceğim. Her neyse devam ediyoruz izlemeye, en sonunda bölüm bitti, benim de gözler bitti saatlerdir ekranı izlemekten. Sonra bu kepçe kulak durdu durdu, "Ben bir bölüm daha değil bir sezon daha izlemeye varım eğer şu tatlı çocuk oynuyorsa." dedi ciddi ciddi yeni bölüme geçerken. Ben—"

"Jongin, benimle dalga geçiyorsun değil mi?" diyerek araya girme gereği duydum çünkü bu hayatımda duyduğum en saçma kavga sebebiydi. Eğer bunun yüzünden ayrıldıysalar önce Jongin'in sonra sevdiğinin kafasını kırardım. Böyle kavga sebebi mi olurdu?!

"Dalga geçiyor gibi mi duruyorum, Baek? Ben bilgisayarı çat diye kapatınca sinirlendi bir de, utanmadan o çocuk hakkında konuşmaya devam etti. Kafayı yedim ya! Yok internette araştıracakmış kimmiş neyin nesiymiş, oynadığı bütün filmleri, dizileri izleyecekmiş, artık bir numaralı hayranı oymuş filan. Ben kızmaya devam ettikçe o abartmaya devam etti. En sonunda dayanamadım, "Ne halin varsa gör, seni yeni sevdiceğinle yalnız bırakıyorum ama yarın peşinden koşacağın kişi o değil ben olacağım bil istedim," diyip çıktım gittim. Peşimden dahi gelmedi! Mesaj atıp dursun, nah cevap veririm."

"Jongin, sen adama kafayı yedirttirirsin ya! Deli misin oğlum sen? Elin oyuncusunu ne diye kıskanıyorsun, vallahi gözüm seğiriyor şu an." Kendimi yüzüstü yatağına bırakırken yastığıyla kendimi boğmayı düşünüyordum çünkü sinirlendiği şeye bakar mısınız, beni sırf bu yüzden güzellik uykumdan alıkoymuştu! Kendimi gerçekten tam şu an yastığıyla boğmak istiyordum.

"Sehun aynısını sana yapsın bakalım aynı tepkiyi verecek misin, vermeyecek misin göreceğiz." Jongin'in ofladığını duydum, sonra Chanyeol'e kaldığı yerden sövmeye geri döndü. O anki olayın sinir bozucu komikliğiyle nasıl olduysa Jongin'in küfürleri kulağıma ninni gibi geliverdi ve kafam Jongin'in yastığına gömülü orada bir saat daha kestirmişim uykuya daldığımdan habersizce.

Yeniden odadaki rahatsız eden sesler yüzünden uyandığımda bu sefer Jongin kendiyle değil Chanyeol ile tartışıyordu ve yan tarafımda Sehun ise yatağımda bağdaş kurarak oturmuş, karşısında oldukça saçma bir konu yüzünden kavga eden ikiliyi uyku mahruru gözlerle izliyordu. Benim uyandığımı fark edince önce tatlı tatlı gülümsedi, sonra eliyle yanıma gel işareti yaptı. İkiletmeden hemen yanına uçtum, Sehun bağdaş kurduğu bacaklarının arasına beni alarak sarıp sarmaladı ve birlikte sanki karşımızda bir aksiyon filmi oynuyormuşcasına Chanyeol ile Jongin ikilisini izlemeye geri döndük.

"Anladığım kadarıyla Chanyeol bir tane oyuncuya yürümüş, Jongin de çok kıskanmış ve bu sebepten Chanyeol'ü terk etmiş." diye fısıldadı kulağıma Sehun. "Maalesef çoktan biliyorum, Jongin bana her şeyi anlattı. Sabah kendi kendine söverken sesine uyandım." dedim iç çekerek.

Chanyeol şimdi Jongin'e, "Sadece seni kıskandırmaya çalışıyordum çünkü çıkmaya başladığımızdan bu yana beni birisinden kıskandığına dair hiçbir belirti göstermedin ve ben de sandım ki beni sevmiyorsun!" diye bağırıyordu. Hararetli hararetli tartışan Jongin bir anda duyduklarıyla öylece kalakalmış ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek Chanyeol'e bakıyordu. Olamaz, işler şimdi daha çok karışıyordu... Bu kavganın daha fazla büyümesini istemiyordum. Bu sebepten dolayı ayrılamazdılardı, çünkü çok saçmaydı!

"Sen tam bir salaksın," Jongin'in ağzından çıkanlar yalnızca bu oldu. Bir an olayların daha da alevleneceğini ve kötü bir şekilde sonuçlanacağını düşünerek araya girmek için yeltendim fakat Sehun etrafımdaki kollarını sıkılaştırarak karışmama engel oldu, ki iyi ki de oldu. Çünkü diğer bir saniye Jongin Chanyeol'ü kendine çekmiş sımsıkı sarılıyordu. Birbirlerini ne kadar sevdiklerini mırıldanırken karşımda şimdi bir aksiyon filmi değil de sonu mutlu eden romantik bir film oynuyordu ve işte tam bu an da seyircilerin 'yaa' diyerek içlerini çekip sevdiklerinin gözlerinin içine baktıkları andı.

"Biz de böyle aptalca küçük bir sebepten kavga etmeyelim," Kafamı kaldırarak Sehun'a baktım, dediğimi onaylayan biçimde kafasını salladı. "Edeceksek de sonu böyle bitsin." Gülümseyerek başımı salladım. Sonunun kötü biteceğinden korkmuştum fakat beni yanıltmışlardı, onların adına mutluydum.

O gün Chanyeol ve Jongin yaptıkları saçma tartışmanın sonunda barışmayı becermişler, hatalarının farkında varmışlardı.

Lakin maalesef iki yıl sonra, üstelik mezun olmamıza tam son bir ay kala, Sehun'un oldukça saçma kıskançlığı yüzünden talihsiz bir şekilde ayrılmış, Chanyeol ve Jongin gibi günün sonunda onunla barışmayı becerememiştik.

İnsanlar bazen gerçekten saçma, küçük ve aptalca nedenlerden ya da kıskançlığın yarattığı o kaostan dolayı ayrılabiliyordu.

Beni en çok üzense Sehun'un bundan önceki felaketle sonuçlanan ilişkisinin bir nevi bitme sebebi hiç kıskanmıyor oluşuyken, son biten ilişkisinin sebebi ise aşırı kıskançlıktan dolayı oluşuydu. Sehun'a onu hiç bırakmayacağımı yıllarca söylerken bir anda her yerimi ele geçiren öfke yüzünden ona ayrılmamız gerektiğini söylemiştim ve inanın bana hayatımda hiç bu kadar verdiğim bir karardan dolayı deli gibi pişman olmamıştım.

 


	37. Bir olmak

**_İKİ AY SONRA_ **

Oh Sehun'u hatırlatan her şeyden uzak durmaya çalıştıkça aslında daha da fazla yaklaştığımı fark ettiğim an tam şu andı. Şimdi lanet olası bir olimpik havuzu izleyen tribünlerde omuzlarım düşük, mutsuz bir şekilde oturuyor, burnumda tüten o buram buram özlemle klorlu suyu izliyordum. Her şey fazlasıyla tanıdıktı elbette. Daha birkaç ay öncesi aynı manzaraya karşı Sehun'u heyecanla izliyor oluşum ne kadar tuhaftı. Sanki dün gibiydi; sanki daha dün Sehun beni yarışını izlemeye davet etmişti, ben de hevesle yerleşmiştim tribündeki yerime.

Ama ne yazık ki dün değildi, en son ta iki ay önce izlemiştim onu. Koskoca iki ay. İKİ AY. Ne kadar ay geçerse geçsin asla alışmayacaktım Sehun'la hâlâ ayrı kalışımıza. Evrenin büyük bir şakası olmalıydı ya da derin bir uykudaydım, kabus peşimi bırakmıyordu.

Elimde olsa iki aydır yaptığım gibi Jongin'in evinden dışarı çıkmaz, bombok bir nedenden dolayı biten üç yıllık ilişkimin yasını bol bol turşu yiyerek tutardım, fakat ne yazık ki Jongin'in mezuniyetimizden sonraki ilk kendi başına katıldığı yüzme yarışmasına yalvar yakar davet edilmiştim. Eğer şimdi burada olmasaydım en yakın arkadaşlık görevini yerine getirmeyen boktan bir arkadaş olurdum ve kesinlikle asık suratlı bir Jongin de görmeye dayanamazdım çünkü Sehun haricinde tanıdığım yüzmeyi her şeyden çok seven diğer insan Jongin idi. Onu ne olursa olsun destekleyeceğime dair söz vermiştim, işte bu yüzden ne halde olursam olayım buraya sözümü tutmaya gelmiştim. Boktan bir sevgili olmuş iken bir de boktan bir arkadaş olamazdım.

Bir nevi ayrılmamızda küçücük bir rol oynayan yüzmeyi izleyecek olmak bana iki ay öncesi berbat ayrılığımı hatırlatıyordu ve yemin ederim bu hem sinirlerimi bozuyor hem de beni üzüyordu. Böyle aptalca bir nedenden dolayı ayrılmak zorunda mıydık ki? Yalnızca soyunma odasında takım arkadaşına ERKEK ARKADAŞIMIN nerede olduğunu sormuştum ve ne olduysa yani oradan da çocuk konuyu benim spor dalıma getirip benimle ayaküstü birazcık sohbet ettiyse? Sehun'u bugün dahi anlayamıyordum. Sadece herhangi bir amaç gütmeyen sıradan bir konuşmaydı! Nereden bilebilirdim ki Sehun'un bunu saçma bir şekilde büyülteceğini? Aslında hata bendeydi, bilmeliydim, Sehun kıskanç herifin önde gideniydi. Tüm hafta boyunca beni olur olmadık herkesten ve her şeyden kıskanıp durmuştu. Üstümden geçen kuştan bile kıskanmıştı desem abartmış sayılmazdım, vallahi o denli kıskanç biriydi.

Damarıma basan oydu.

Lakin ayrılmamız gerektiğini de söyleyen bendim...

Böyle bitirmek zorunda değildim, değildik. Fakat maalesef geri barışmamız için çabalayan da o değildi. Üzülerek söylüyorum ki ben de değildim çünkü o çabalamadığı için kalbim fena kırılmıştı, bu beni artık sevmediği anlamına geliyordu. Eh, ben de beni sevmeyen birinin ayaklarına kapanıp barışmak için yalvaramazdım. Hatanın bende olduğunu kabul ediyordum ancak hata yalnızca bende değildi, en az benim kadar o da hatalıydı ve hatasını kabullenmesi gerekiyordu.

Her zaman olduğu gibi yine kızgın ve kırgındım.

Bir an önce yarış olsun, Jongin kazansın, bitsin de eve gidelim istiyordum. Henüz bugün ikinci turşu kavanozumu açmamıştım. Canım feci derecede turşu aşeriyordu. Acaba Sehun da acısını dindirmek için turşu yiyor muydu? Günde kaç kavanoz bitiriyordu merak edivermiştim işte şimdi.

"Bak, çıkıyorlar!" Yan tarafımda benim aksime oldukça heyecanlı bir şekilde oturan Chanyeol beni sertçe dürttüğünde klorlu suya dalan gözlerimi oradan ayırdım ve yüzücülerin yerlerini almak için sıraya girdiklerini gördüm. Sunucu teker teker yüzücülerin isimlerini söylüyor, onları bize kısaca tanıtıyordu.

Jongin üçüncü sıradaydı, yerini almadan önce bizden tarafa bir bakış atmış, belli belirsiz gülümsemişti. Chanyeol ise o esnada kendinden geçmişcesine ellerini sallıyor, bana kalp kırıcı bir şekilde kendimi hatırlatıyordu. Küçük bir düzeltme: ayrılıktan önceki kendimi.

Aklımdan kendimi birkaç merdiven uzağımdaki boyumu bir hayli geçen, derin, klorlu suda boğmak geçiyordu.

Sehun o kadar aklımda ve o kadar her yerdeydi ki bir anlığına salonda yankı yapan sesin sahibi yani sunucunun onun ismini söylediğini sandım. Kalbim az kalsın yerinden hoplayacaktı. Bir de yetmezmiş gibi hayal gücüm beni ikinci defa hayal kırıklığına uğratarak başka bir bedenin yerine Oh Sehun'u koydu. Artık halüsinasyon da gördüğüme göre ben sahiden ayrılık sonrasında iyice kafayı yemiştim. Sehunsuzluk çekiyordum. Hâlâ ilk günkü gibi delilercesine sevdiğim adamın bedenini bir başkasının bedenine koymak kötü hissettirmişti.

"Baekhyun, Sehun'un da katıldığını bilmiyordum, üzgünüm dostum. Gitmeyeceksin değil mi?" Chanyeol kolumu dürterek beni gerçekliğe kavuşturduğunda dedikleriyle birlikte nefesim kesildi. Olanları yeniden algıladığımda büyük bir siktiiiiir çektim. Tanrı işini güzel yapıyordu. Tanrı'nın benimle bir problemi vardı.

Off, Sehun'un burada olması iyi miydi kötü müydü karar veremiyordum çünkü onu görüp de ona dokunamamak mahvederdi beni. Güzel yüzünü sadece telefonumdaki fotoğraflardan görüyordum ve şimdi uzağımda olsa dahi kendi gözlerimle görmek onu ne denli özlediğimi bana bir kez daha hatırlatmıştı. Ama olmaz ki böyle ya, ben harbiden her şeyimle özlemiştim sevdiğimi!

İçimde bir yerlerde yüzünü nihayet görebildiği için acı ceken tarafım burayı terk etmek istiyordu çünkü kalbim dayanamazdı işte, dayanamazdım ulan. Burada öylece elim kolum bağlı oturup onu hiçbir şey olmamış da onu hayvan gibi özlememişim gibi sakince izleyemezdim tamam mı?

"Gidemem," diye çaresizce mırıldandım gözlerimi bir an olsun Sehun'dan ayırmazken, içimde gitmemi bas bas bağıran tarafımı susturmak istercesine bastırarak söyledim. Şimdi Sehun yerini almış kafasını hafifçe kaldırarak seyircilere bakıyordu eski günlerdeki gibi, sanki gözleri beni arıyordu, her zaman yarış başlamadan önce tribünlerde gezdirirdi gözlerini. Her zaman o gözleri bulurdu beni yüzücü gözlüklerini taksa da.

Ve ben de her zaman anlardım yüzücü gözlüklerinin ardındaki gözlerinin beni bulduğunu.

"Jongin üzülür." diye ekledim sonra, sanki bir kilo cam kırığı yutmuşum gibi acıyordu boğazım. 

"Haklısın, sen gidersen Jongin çok üzülür." Chanyeol arkadaşça  omzumu sıvazladığında Sehun'un bakışlarının tam bizim tarafımızda durduğunu gördüm. Az kala ayağa kalkıp kendimden geçercesine ona el sallayacaktım. Buradayım, diye bağıracaktım, Sehun buradayım ve seni sonuna kadar desteklemeye geldim. O bana bakarken hiçbir şey yapamamak, hiçbir şey söyleyememek kalbimi ağrıtıyordu. Kelimeler boğazımda bir yumru haline gelmiş ağzımdan çıkmak için can atıyorlar, boğazımı kaşındırıyorlardı fakat ben hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. Gözlerim yavaştan doluyordu ve ben buna sinirlenmiştim çünkü Sehun'u net göremiyordum, bu gözler bana Sehun'a bakmak için verilmişti yani düzgün çalışmak zorundaydılar!

Sonra o tanıdık başlangıç düdüğü salonda yankılandı ve Sehun benim yüzümden yarışa üç saniye geç başlamak zorunda kaldı.

Tüm yüzücüler olimpik havuzun karşısındaki uca tüm gücüyle abanırken Sehun en arkalardan onlara inanılmaz bir hızla yetişmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin ikinci sıradaydı, kimi izleyeceğimi bilemiyordum, ne zaman Sehun ve Jongin birlikte yarışsa bu ikileme düşer zavallı gözlerimin canına okurdum. Yan tarafımda artık ayakta dikilen Chanyeol neredeyse salonda yankılanacak kadar güçlü bir şekilde Jongin'e tezahüratlar yaparken içimden Jongin'in önündeki çocuğu geçmesini, Sehun'un da diğerlerine yetişebilmesini diliyordum.

Dileklerim dört saniye sonra gerçekleşti: Jongin öne geçti, Sehun üçüncü sıraya. İlk üçlü birbirine o kadar yakındı ki artık hangisinin kazanacağını ben bile söylemekte güçlük çekiyordum. Gönül isterdi ki Jongin ile Sehun birinciliği birlikte paylaşsın fakat Sehun yarışa en geriden başladığından onlara yetişebilmek için çok fazla efor sarfetmişti ve Jongin dönüşte ondan daha avantajlıydı, yorulmuş gibi görünmüyordu.

Bitiş noktasına saniyeler kala Sehun tekrar hızlandı, Jongin'le arasında milimetreler vardı. Jongin bunu fark etmiş olacak ki hızlı bir atak yaptı ve ne olduysa o anda oldu: yarışı o kazandı. Sehun ise ikinci oldu. Rahatlamaya benzer derin bir nefes saldım havaya, en azından Sehun ikinci olmuştu.

"İşte bu be!" Chanyeol yumruk yaptığı elini sevinçle havaya kaldırdığında ben de ayağı kalkıp diğer seyirciler gibi yüzücüleri alkışlamaya başladım. Sehun sudan ağzımın suyunu akıta akıta çıkmadan önce Jongin'i tebrik etti, bir beşlik çaktılar. Biz ayrılmış olsak da aralarının hâlâ iyi olması sevindirmişti.

"Hadi, peşlerinden gidelim!" Chanyeol eliyle gel işareti yaparak merdivenlerden aşağı zıplaya zıplaya inerken istemeye istemeye peşine takıldım. Pekala, deli gibi istiyordum işte, umarım Sehun ile yollarımız kesişirdi de onun ıslak ve çıplak bedenine pat diye çarpardım, hatta öyle bir çarpayım ki dudaklarımız yanlışlıkla birbirine değsin.

Soyunma salonuna yabancıları almadıklarından Chanyeol ile kapılarının önünde Jongin'i beklemeye başladık. On dakika sonra yüzücüler içeriden teker teker çıkmaya başlamıştı. Her kapı açılışında gelen Sehun mu diye bakarken kalbim yerinden hopluyordu.

"Jongin'in birinciliğini kutlamak için yemek yemeye gideriz, değil mi? Sen de gelirsin." Chanyeol hayır dememden korkarcasına bir kibarlıkla sorduğunda her ne kadar içimden eve kendimi kapatıp turşu yiyerek Sehun'u çok özledim diye ağlama seanslarına dönmeyi geçirsem de başımı salladım. Jongin gelmezsem çok bozulurdu, onu hayal kırıklığına uğratamazdım.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun!" Soyunma odasının içinden Jongin'in bize seslenen boğuk sesi duyulduğunda gözlerim hemen kapıya çevrildi. Neden gelmesi bu kadar uzun sürmüştü? Neredeyse herkes çıkmıştı! Bunu Sehun'dan mı yoksa Jongin'den için mi söylemiştim bilmiyordum doğrusu...

Chanyeol, "Buradayız!" diye karşılık verdiğinde Jongin tekrar bağırdı. "Eşyalarımı toplamamda yardım eder misiniz?"

Ha yani illa içeri girecek ve Sehun'la karşılaşacaktım, öyle mi? Ben vardım fakat sonu kötü biterse ağlardım.

Chanyeol bana 'girmek istediğine emin misin' diye bir bakış atınca cevap vermek yerine kapıyı ittim ve buhardan önümü dahi görmekte zorlandığım odaya adımımı attım. İlk gördüğüm şey Jongin'in gülümseyen yüzü oldu.

Yanıma gelip bana sarılırken, "Geldiğin için çok minnettarım, Baekhyun." diyordu. Niçin duygusala bağladığına dair gram fikrim yoktu lakin sarılışına içten bir şekilde karşılık verdim. O esnada gözlerim içerisini tanıdık kişiyi görebilmek adına resmen tarıyordu. "Ve birazdan yapacağım şey içinse çok üzgünüm."

"Anla-" Jongin ben daha ne olduğunu kestiremeden kollarımın arasından sıyrılıp arkamdaki kapıdan dışarı kaçtığında konuşmak adına ağzımı açtım fakat kapının kapanmasından sonra kulaklarıma dolan kilit sesiyle devam edemedim. Siktir, siktir, siktiiiiir. Jongin kesinlikle belasını arıyordu.

"Jongin, çabuk aç şu kapıyı!" Ne yapmaya çalıştığını fark edince kapıyı açmaya çalışmaya ve yumruklamaya başladım. Bana bunu yapıyor olamazdı! Bu muydu kardeşlik? Benimle dalga geçiyordu değil mi? Bu kocaman bir şakaydı!

"Siz ikiniz normal insanlar gibi güzelce konuşup sorununuzu çözene kadar açmıyorum. Üzgünüm, Baekhyun."

"Jongin, lanet olsun aç şu kapıyı! Ne yaptığının bilincinde misin?" diye kapıyı yumruklarken Jongin'e kapıyı açması için adeta yalvarıyordum ama nihayet birkaç yumruğun karşılığında onların uzaklaştığını bildiren ayak seslerini işitince pes ettim. Açmayacaktı, inadı inattı biliyordum. Bir de yalvarışlarıma rağmen beni, bizi, burada bırakıp gitmişti ya inanamıyordum ona.

Buradan çıktığımda (tabii sağ çıkabilirsem) onu gebertecektim.

Oflayarak son bir kez daha güçsüzce vurdum kapıya, alnımı kapıya dayarken ağlamak istiyordum. Sehun içerideydi, burada bir yerlerdeydi, birazdan karşılaşacaktık. Bana asır gibi gelen günlerin ardından onu ilk defa böyle bir yakınlıkta kanlı canlı görecektim ve hazır değildim anasını satayım. Jongin'in böyle haince bir şey yapacağını bilseydim Sehun'a söyleyeceklerimi kafamda planlardım fakat nereden bilebilirdim ki, Sehun'un da burada yarıştığını yarışın başlamasına iki dakika kala öğrenmiştim. Oldukça çaresizdim.

Tam gözlerimi kapadığım sıra kulağıma her zaman tanıdık gelecek ve içimi ısıtmaktan hiç usanmayacak tatlı sesi doldu.

"Benimle baş başa kalmayı bu kadar mı istemiyorsun?"

Ses tonu kırgın çıkıyordu, ses tonundaki kırgınlığı alıp parçalamak istiyordum. Sesinin tınısını bile özlemiştim. Sesini duyduğunda vücudumun verdiği garip tepkileri dahi özlemiştim. Hâlâ sesi içimi ısıtıyor, kaslarımı gevşetiyordu.

Söylediği şeyin yarattığı üzgünlükle tüm cesaretimi toplayarak zar zor ona dönebilmeyi başardığımda ilk istediğim birkaç adım ötemdeki yüzünü avuçlayıp dudaklarına yapışmak oldu. Onu iki ayın sonunda nihayet yakından görüyordum ve size yemin ederim ona dokunamamak içimi parçalıyordu. Parmak uçlarım var ya, ona dokunmak için yanıp tutuşuyor, resmen kaşınıyordu. İki ay içinde elbette değişmesini beklemiyordum, değişmemişti hiç, iki ay önce bıraktığım gibiydi: yakışıklı ama kırgın. Yalnızca saçları iki parmak daha uzamıştı.

"Saçmalama, Sehun." dedikten hemen sonra pişman oldum çünkü ayrılmadan önce de aynılarını söylemiştim ona. Bunu duymaktan ne kadar nefret ettiğini gözlerinden okuyabiliyordum. "Seninle baş başa kalmak için canımı bile vereceğimi biliyorsun."

Sesli itiraf etmek beni daha da cesaretlendirmişti şimdi.

"Artık bilemiyorum, Baekhyun." dediğinde tokat atsa canımın daha az acıyacağını düşündüm. İfadesinden dahi kırgınlık, hüzün ve özlem akıyordu, ses tonundan bahsetmek dahi istemiyordum. İkimiz de deliler gibi pişmandık ve birbirimizi deliler gibi özlemiştik ama neden hâlâ iki yabancı misali dikiliyorduk ki? Sarılıp koklaşmak vardı şimdi, öpüşmek vardı. Bombok etmiştik güzelim ilişkimizi.

Birbirine bastırdığı dudaklarını öpmek istiyordum, dudakları düz bir çizgiyi andırmasın istiyordum. Gülsün, beni her gördüğünde dünyanın en mutlu insanıymışçasına güldüğü gibi yine gözlerimin içine bakarak gülsün istiyordum.

Bana iki adım atsın, ben aramızdaki o mesafeyi koşarak doldurayım ve dudaklarındaki yerimi tekrardan alayım istiyordum.

"Sehun, ben—"diye ne diyeceğimi dahi bilemeyerek söze başladığımda Sehun sözümü sakince kesti, bana doğru bir adım atmıştı. İstemim dışında ben de ona bir adım attım. Bir adım daha atsa koşacaktım, bekliyordum, atsın da neler yaşanmışsa unutalım sarılalım istiyordum. "Baekhyun, özür dilerim. Ben dünyanın en aptal insanıyım, evet, bu doğru. Kıskanç herifin önde gideniydim. Aptal kıskançlıklarımın allah cezasını versin, ben seni çok özledim. Sana öyle aşığım ki bu sevgi bir gün artık çığrından çıktı, ikimize de zarar verdi. Özür dilerim, özür dilerim, çok özür dilerim. Kıskanmamam ve öyle salakça bir tepki vermemem gerekiyordu. Her şeyden önce ben sana güveniyordum, hâlâ güveniyorum."

Durdu, ıslanan gözlerini kaşıdı. Sonra devam etti daha önce hiç duymadığım bir ses tonuyla. "Biliyorum, yoruldun kıskançlıklarımdan. Ama ben sensiz asla yapamam, Baekhyun. O gün sen gittiğinde ben düşündüm ki... senden uzak durmalıyım, özgürlüğünü kısıtlamamalıyım, kimsenin bunu yapmaya hakkı yok. Sadece benimle ilgileneceksin diye bir şey de yok, her ne kadar seni yalnızca kendime istesem de kendimi bu iki ayda ikna ettim: Saçma sapan şeyleri kıskanmak yok, bu hayat senin ve istediğin gibi yaşayabilirsin. Biz birlikteyken seni çok sıktığımı fark ettim, bu yüzden uzak durmaya karar verdim, bensiz mutlu olabileceğini düşündüm. Bu hayatım boyunca verdiğim en zor karardı ve aynı zamanda en saçma çünkü bu kararın aslında ikimiz için de bir işe yaramadığını fark ettim. Ne sen mutluydun ne ben. Senden daha fazla uzak kalamazdım, Baekhyun. Sana hâlâ deliler gibi aşığım ve yaptığım aptallıktan dolayı da tekrar özür dilerim."

Bana doğru bir adım daha atınca içimden buraya kadarmış dedim ve aramızdaki boşluğu koşarak kapatıp kendimi kucağına attım. Birbirini tamamlayan puzzle parçaları misali Sehun'un kolları sırtımdaki yerini sıkıca aldı, ayaklarım beline dolandı, parmaklarım ensesinde birleşti. Özlediğim o güzel yüzüne oldukça yakın bir mesafeden bakarken gözlerim tıpkı onun gözlerinin içi gibi aşkla parlıyordu. "Önemi yok," dedim başımı iki yana sallayarak, dudaklarım günler sonra bir gülümseme için hareket ediyordu. "Artık önemi yok hiçbir şeyin. Birbirimizi sevmeye devam ettikçe aptalca küslüklerin önemi yok. Ne olursa olsun birbirimize döneceksek önemi yok üzülmenin. Ben de özür dilerim her şey için ama geçti şimdi, önemi yok bunların. Hâlâ deliler gibi aşığım her şeyine." Dudaklarımızı birleştirmeden önce söylediğim son şeyler bunlar oldu.

Her şeyini özledim derken yanılmıyordum, ona sımsıkı sarılmış dudaklarında nefes almayı yeniden keşfetmiş iken tüm hücrelerimle yanılmadığımı düşünüyordum. Her zaman kendi kokusuna karışan klor kokusunu içime çekmeyi, bunca zaman almadan nasıl yaşadığımı bilmediğim nefesimi dudaklarında bulmayı, sarılışındaki derin sevgiyi iliklerime kadar hissetmeyi, yemin ederim ona dair her şeyi ama her şeyi özlemiştim her kırıntısına kadar. Vücuduma sardığı vücudundan buram buram sevgi yayılıyordu ve ben daha önce hiç bu denli sevildiğimi hissettiğimi hatırlamıyordum. Sehun beni gerçekten çok seviyordu, sevmişti fakat şu zamana dek sevgisinin gücünün bu kadar şiddetli olduğunu görmemiştim. Küçük ayrılığımız aramızdaki bağı daha da güçlendirmişti işte.

Bazen bazı şeyler kötü olsa da, kalbimizi kırsa da yaşanmalıydı ve bu da onlardan biriydi. Ayrılık bir gün elbet gelecekti, gelmişti, önemli olan bize kazandırdığı şeydi. Sonucunda aramızdaki bağı imkanı varmışçasına güçlendirmişti ve ben şimdi yaşanan bu şey için mutluydum. Her şeyin sonunda Sehun'u bırakamamıştım, onun da beni bırakamadığı gibi. Yine ondan vazgeçememiştim, asla vazgeçemeyecektim.

"Seni sahiden çok seviyorum," Dudaklarımızı ayırdığımız o kısa anda nefeslerimin arasından dudaklarına doğru fısıldadım, Sehun'un bir eli yüzüme kaymış ve önce yanaklarımı daha sonra alt dudağımı okşamıştı. Bir kez daha şehvetli bir biçimde öpüştük. Dudaklarımızın yandığını hissedebiliyordum. Kalbim maraton koşmuşum gibi hızlı hızlı atıyordu.

İşte Sehun'u sevme nedenlerimden biri daha; koşarken yaşadığım hisleri seviyordum ve beni koşmuşum gibi hissettiren tek kişi ise Sehun'dan başkası değildi. Koşmaktan daha çok sevdiğim bir şey varsa o da Sehun idi.

"Ömrümün sonuna kadar seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimden bahsedebilirim ve yemin ederim bundan asla bıkmam," Dudaklarımız tekrar ayrıldığında bu sefer fısıldayan taraf Sehun oldu. Kocaman gülümseyerek dudağının kenarından öptüm.

"Ben de," diye mırıldadım, gözlerim bir kızarmış dudaklarında bir de yoğun bakan gözlerinde mekik dokuyordu. "Ben de asla bıkmam, Sehun."

Sonra Sehun dudaklarımızı yeniden büyük bir arzuyla buluşturdu ve beni kucağında sıkıca tutmaya devam ederken kabinlerden birine götürüp arkamızdan kapıyı kilitledi.  Her zaman antrenmanlarından sonra yaptığımız gizli saklı kaçamaklarda olduğu gibi kıyafetlerimi teker teker üzerimden çıkarırken kulağıma beni ne kadar özlediğini söylüyor, duymayı özlediğim kirli sözler fısıldıyordu. Onu o kadar özlemiştim ki tekrardan tek bir vücut olmak için buradan ayrılmayı bekleyemiyordum, bekleyemezdim. Bir daha Sehun'dan bir saniyeliğine dahi ayrı kalmayacaktım, yemin ederim.

Sehun boynuma ve dudaklarının ulaşabildiği her yerime aşk ısırıkları bırakırken yeniden tek vücut olduk. Yeniden  _bir_  olduk.

Biz olduk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inanamıyorum ya şaka maka ilk göz ağrım biriciğim nlyg bitti... inanın ben de sizin kadar duygusalım, keşke hiç bitmeseydi ama her güzel şeyin bir sonu vardır derler ya işte bu güzelliğin de yolu buraya kadarmış. itiraf ediyorum şu ana kadar paylaştığım hikayelerden en sevdiğim bu fikti vE BEN GERÇEKTEN YOKLUĞUNU ÇOK HİSSEDECEĞİM, KALBİMDE KOCAMAN BİR BOŞLUK OLACAK HER ZAMAN  


End file.
